Les secrets du Diamant Noir
by Amelia Snape
Summary: Amélia est à sa dernière année à Poudlard. Aidé par le Professeur Snape, elle découvrira des secrets qui changeront toute son existence...Et peut-être bien celle de Snape. Bref, si comme moi, vous êtes fan de Severus Snape, je vous invite à lire ma fic!
1. Une bien mauvaise journée

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Tout appartient à la brillante J.K. Rowling. Pour ma part, je suis simplement ravie d'avoir la chance de pouvoir créer ma propre histoire basée sur le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter!_

_Bonne lecture à tous! xoxo_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Une bien mauvaise journée_**

Amélia était assise dans la deuxième rangée, face à son chaudron. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais particulièrement apprécié le professeur Snape, elle a toujours bien aimé confectionner des potions. Elle était maintenant à sa dernière année à Poudlard et souhaitait vraiment terminer en beauté.

Pour la énième fois, elle consulta son _Manuel avancé de préparations de potions _afin de s'assurer de l'exactitude de chacun de ses mouvements. La couleur du liquide était d'un splendide bleu minuit. Satisfaite, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire afin de récolter le restant des ingrédients pendant que sa potion, extraordinairement réussie, bouillonnait silencieusement.

Comme à son habitude, le professeur Snape se promenait dans les rangées afin de critiquer, le plus souvent possibles, les potions de ses étudiants. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire en examinant subtilement l'expression du professeur Snape qui observait avec dégout la potion immanquablement échouée de Marcus Flint. Non seulement elle était jaunâtre, une couleur particulièrement non désirée pour ce type de potion, mais elle émettait des sifflements suspicieux. Mais Snape s'abstint de tout commentaire. Amélia savait que c'était simplement parce que Flint était à Serpentard que Snape lui épargnait ses habituels sarcasmes.

Après ce court moment d'hystérie intérieure, elle scruta dans l'armoire afin de trouver les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

_Poudre de pierre de lune et Sirop d'ellébore. Parfait. _

Elle retourna à son chaudron, ravie de constater à quel point sa potion était un succès. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Snape, ayant fait plus de la moitié d'un tour de la classe, s'arrêta devant elle, ses yeux noirs rivés sur son chaudron. Amélia aurait juré qu'il avait irrémédiablement envie de critiquer le résultat de sa potion, mais elle était parfaitement réussie, du moins pour l'instant. Pour en être totalement convaincu, il l'examina quelques secondes de plus, comme s'il cherchait plus que tout au monde trouver un défaut à sa potion afin de la rabaisser, puis fini par lever les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux d'Amélia. Son regard était noir et profond, mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle le fixa sans broncher jusqu'à ce que le regard de son professeur se dirige vers le chaudron de son voisin, nettement moins chanceux qu'elle. Elle sourit intérieurement, fière d'avoir évité les commentaires cinglants de son professeur de potion. Visiblement, cette journée n'était pas si mal.

Une fois que le maître des potions eût terminé d'insulter les capacités de Lee Jordan, Amélia se tourna vers celui-ci.

« Besoin d'un coup de main? », lui demanda-t-elle gentiment, accompagnée de son plus beau sourire afin de le réconforter.

« Plutôt un coup de pied… Ainsi, je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie et mon cauchemar serait terminé. »

En observant l'expression déconfite de son ami, Amélia s'assura que le professeur était suffisamment loin avant d'ajouter:

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lee, tu connais Snape. Pour lui, passer une bonne journée, c'est enlever le plus de points possible à Gryffondor et de les critiqués pendant le temps qui reste. Ta potion, elle n'est pas si mal… Enfin, elle est même plutôt bien si tu la compares à celle de Flint! »

Lee Jordan jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron de Marcus Flint et pouffa de rire devant le résultat médiocre de la pauvre potion de son ennemi.

« Ça ferra 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Jordan. »

Toute trace de réjouissance s'effaça soudainement du visage de Lee Jordan. Visiblement, son rire n'est pas passé inaperçu.

Amélia, toujours aussi déterminée à le faire sourire, ajouta aimablement:

« Tu vois? Grâce à toi, tu as maintenant comblé la journée de Snape! »

Cette fois, il se contenta simplement d'un sourire face à sa remarque.

Amélia, après avoir examiné méticuleusement la potion de Lee Jordan, ajouta:

« Tu sais quoi? Ta potion, si tu ajoutes une racine de Saule, risque nettement de s'améliorer. Attends, je vais aller te chercher l'ingrédient. »

Jordan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son amie.

« Merci, t'es la meilleure! », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner.

De nouveau, Amélia se rendit à l'armoire afin de repêcher l'ingrédient qui pourrait potentiellement sauver la potion de son ami. Après un certain temps, elle trouva finalement les racines de Saule et en prit une. Elle se dirigea vers son chaudron d'un pas rapide et confiant.

Pendant ce temps, Marcus Flint en profita et sortit de sa poche quelque chose qui ne sentait pas bon, dans tous les sens du mot. D'un rapide mouvement, il lança ce qu'il tenait dans sa main dans le chaudron d'Amélia.

_Splash!_

Le chaudron comprenant la potion réussie d'Amélia explosa d'un seul coup. Il y eut un silence lourd dans la pièce alors qu'Amélia tremblait de rage. Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait vu ce maudit _Flint_ lancer cette chose dans son chaudron. Elle le savait. Ce ne pouvait qu'être lui. Elle se retourna vers son ennemi juré, qui riait aux éclats avec sa bande de morrons.

« 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Walters. »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix glaciale de son professeur, mais ce n'est qu'en se retournant vers celui-ci qu'elle constata avec désarroi l'ampleur du problème. Le professeur Snape était aspergé de sa potion. Il en avait sur sa robe de sorcier et dans le visage, sans oublier ses cheveux qui dégoulinaient de la substance bleutée. Ne sachant quoi dire, elle baissa les yeux et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était elle-même imbibée de sa propre potion. _Horreur._

Plusieurs élèves se mirent, par la suite, à se plaindre d'une odeur nauséabonde. Une bombabouse, ce ne pouvait qu'être une bombabouse.

« Beurk! Amélia, ta potion est vraiment _immonde!_ »

Face à cette remarque digne de nul autre que du roi des imbéciles, c'est-à-dire Marcus lui-même, les Serpentard se mirent à rire de nouveau.

« Je… Je ne suis pas responsa… », commença-t-elle en regardant Snape.

« _Taisez-vous…_ Ce sera un zéro pour vous, Miss Walters. », finit par dire le professeur Snape, les dents serrées. « Heureusement que ce philtre de paix n'est pas été achevé. Une fois la potion terminée, elle peut plonger quiconque dans un sommeil profond, voire irréversible si elle n'est pas parfaitement confectionnée. », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, professeur… C'est Marcus Flint! Il a lancé une bombabouse dans ma potion! Elle était parfaite jusqu'à ce que ce _minable de salopard…_ »

« 10 points en moins pour votre insolence et un autre 5 points pour avoir accusé un élève qui, visiblement, n'a aucun lien dans votre maladresse. Vraiment, vous battez un record aujourd'hui, jeune insouciante. Grâce à vous, il est pratiquement impossible pour Serpentard de perdre la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. »

Puis, d'un simple mouvement de baguette, il murmura « Récurvite » et son habituelle robe et cape noire redevint intacte, ainsi que son visage et ses cheveux noirs. Il s'empressa d'ajouter  
« Reparo » afin de réparer tout objet ayant été affecté par l'explosion.

Désespérément, Amélia reprit la parole afin de raisonner son professeur, qui visiblement, n'était guère intéressé à écouter les âneries d'une insolente Gryffondor.

« Mais professeur! Je vous _dis_ que ce n'est pas _moi_… C'est… »

« _Silence!_ Certains étudiants studieux », commença-t-il en désignant Marcus Flint et sa bande de crétins d'amis, « ont envie de réussir bien que ce ne soit visiblement pas votre cas… »

Profondément insultée par sa remarque, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

« _Quoi?_ Ah ça c'est la blague de l'année! Décidément, malgré leur nullité en potions, vos _chers_ Serpentard seront toujours avantager par… »

«_ Assez!_ Vous allez quitter cette classe immédiatement! Vous vous présenterez ce soir ainsi que tout le restant de la semaine à mon bureau à 20h pour vos retenues. Pendant que vous y êtes, vous direz aux deux Weasley qu'ils doivent y être également. »

Il lui fit signe de se lever et de quitter la classe. À contrecœur, elle se leva, frustrée d'être accusée aussi injustement.

« Ouais! C'est ça, fiche le camp avant de nous faire rater notre potion avec tes satanés d'explosions! », ajouta méchamment Flint.

« Ah _ouais?_ Comme si toi et tes sans-cervelles d'amis pourriez réussir à en faire une convenablement ! Tu es tellement _tarer _Flint que tu es obligé de recommencer le court de potion pour la troisième fois! »

« Attends tu vas voir espèce de… »

« Espèce de_ quoi_ Flint? Mise appart ton horrible dentition, rien en toi ne pourrait me faire peur! »

« Miss Walters! Vous allez cesser immédiatement de… », s'empressa de répliquer le professeur Snape, mais il fut brutalement interrompu par Marcus Flint.

« Je vais t'en faire une dentition espèce d'idiote! Je vais te faire exploser les dents! »

« La prochaine chose qui risque d'exploser c'est ta tête de crétin! »

« _Haha haha_ c'est ça, dans tes rêves, petite vermine! »

Snape commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

« _Merci_ beaucoup, Monsieur Flint de votre valeureuse remarque. Maintenant, surveiller votre potion avant qu'elle ne devienne plus désastreuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà. », s'exclama sèchement le professeur Snape.

Si Amélia n'avait pas été aussi enragée, elle aurait définitivement éclaté de rire en regardant l'expression de Flint face à l'insulte de Snape, qui lui donnait un air encore plus imbécile que d'habitude. Après cet échange visuel avec son professeur de potion, Flint verrouilla de nouveau ses yeux sur Amélia et lui lança sa remarque la plus blessante qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu n'es qu'une perdante Walters ! Tu fiches tout en l'air. Même ta propre famille te rejette. Tu n'es qu'une vipère et je me réjouis à l'idée de constater que personne ne t'aime. _Personne_. »

Plusieurs Serpentard se mirent à glousser face à la remarque de Marcus Flint. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle sentit son corps trembler, affectée par la fausse affirmation de son ennemi. Ne perdant pas son sang-froid, elle reprit presque immédiatement :

« Oh! Mais ne te réjouit pas trop vite Flint, le seul neurone qui te reste pourrait te quitter en même temps que ta fierté le jour où je te démolirai devant toute l'école! »

Amélia ne s'abstint pas d'ajouter, ironiquement :

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que tu aurais l'air pas de dents? »

« J'ai dit ça _suffit!_ »

Snape était furieux. Vraiment furieux. Il lui prit le bras en la serrant un peu trop fort et la traîna vers la porte de sortie. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, il se retourna brusquement vers son élève de Gryffondor et reprit la parole.

« Vous êtes doté du caractère le plus _ignoble_ que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« _Oh__! _Mais que me vaut ce titre? Potter ne vous satisfait plus, désormais? »

« Ne tentez pas de changer de sujet, jeune fille. Bien que Potter soit un éternel fléau, je ne tiens tout de même pas à perdre davantage mon temps sur lui. Je remercie le Seigneur que vous ne soyez pas en même année. Vous deux combinés constitueraient à être un véritable cauchemar. »

« Mais de quel _Seigneur_ voulez-vous parler, professeur? », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton volontairement arrogant.

Elle savait qu'il était conscient qu'elle parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle était certaine qu'il aurait vraiment aimé répliquer, mais il adopta simplement son habituel ton de voix froid afin de terminer cette conversation.

« Ce soir, 20h, à mon bureau. Ne soyez pas en retard, vous pourriez sérieusement le regretter. »

**_.oOoOo._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé!_**

**_La suite viendra vraiment très bientôt c'est promis! J'ai toujours voulu écrire une fiction basée sur les romans de Harry Potter mais ce n'est que tout récemment que j'ai été inspirée de cette histoire. En réalité, j'ai été inspirée à cause d'un objet précieux que je détiens. Une bague avec une pierre précieuse, un Onyx. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas à quoi ressemble un Onyx, c'est une magnifique pierre noire. Pour le moment, je comprends que cela n'a aucun sens pour vous (hihihi), mais vous comprendrez bientôt si vous continuez à lire ma fiction!_**

**_Oh! Et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre et se serait tellement apprécié si vous me laissiez un petit commentaire. _**

**_xoxo_**


	2. Et ce n'est que le début

**_Chapitre 2 : Et ce n'est que le début_**

Amélia était furieuse. Réellement furieuse. Mais surtout, elle se défendit de ressentir de la tristesse. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse écraser par ce crétin. Ô combien elle détestait ce Flint et sa bande d'abruties.

Elle regagnait désormais les escaliers de l'école afin de quitter les cachots le plus rapidement possible, afin de retrouver la clarté et la chaleur.

_Oh… Et que dire de Snape… Retenue toute la semaine? Je ne le crois pas non! Quelle injustice. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi cruel!_

Grâce à ses grandes enjambées, elle était désormais rendue au premier étage. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi absorbée dans ses pensées, elle aurait aperçu à quel point c'était magnifique de voir les rayons de soleil transpercer les impressionnantes fenêtres du sublime château.

_Ah… Et puis quoi après…? Il va m'envoyer au concierge Rusard pour qu'il me suspende par les pouces? Tout ça n'est que…_

_BAM!_

En une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva lamentablement étendue par terre, ses livres curieusement mêlés à ceux d'un autre. Visiblement, quelqu'un lui avait foncé dedans.

« Est-ce que ça va? J'ai voulu... », commença la voix d'un jeune homme.

« Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête? Ça ne te tente pas de regarder où tu marches? », cria-t-elle en se serrant la tête entre ses mains.

Le jeune homme en question se releva de peine et misère puis la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son visage pâlit.

« Non, mais j'hallucine ou quoi? C'est _toi_ qui m'as foncée dedans. J'ai voulu t'avertir, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de… »

Amélia leva la tête et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un des frères de Fred et George. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Amélia avait repris la parole.

« _Ron!_ Oh! Je suis désolée! Je ne croyais pas que c'était toi... »

Perplexe, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux lui répondit:

« Euh... Ouais... C'est moi... »

« Ah… Je… Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être emportée… Tu as raison... C'est de ma faute... Je suis un peu… Euhmm… C'est à cause de mon cours de potions… Flint… Oh ! Et puis Snape… Et euhmm… Satanée potion à la noix… Et puis… »

Elle devait avoir l'air d'une idiote à marmonner ainsi, mais elle était trop submergée par la haine pour s'en soucier.

« Ah ouais… Cours de potions… Cela explique beaucoup de choses…Mais Amélia... Pourquoi es-tu couverte de…de… »

« Mon chaudron a explosé. »

« Oh! Toi aussi? … T'inquiète, Neville fait exploser le sien pratiquement à tous les cours… »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est ce stupide Flint qui a mis une bombabouse dans mon chaudron… »

« Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard? »

« Ouais, on parle du même crétin… »

« Ahh… Ouais… »

Elle crut apercevoir un vague sourire dans le visage de Ron.

« Hmmm… Mais… Mais… Attends une minute… Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci? »

« J'ai heureusement pu m'éclipser un moment afin d'aller aux toilettes. La prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrai de boire autant de jus de citrouille à l'heure du déjeuner. Mais toi, n'es-tu pas censé être en classe? »

« Snape m'a jetée en dehors du cours. »

« Ah… Comment ça...? »

« Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, mon chaudron a explosé dans le cours à cause de ce stupide Flint… Et également à cause de tes idiots de frères… En parlant d'eux, où sont Fred et George, j'ai deux mots à leurs dires… »

« Eu… Je ne sais pas… En cours comme tout le monde? », visiblement agacé par le ton de voix amère d'Amélia.

« Ah _vraiment?_ Donc nous ne faisons pas partie de ''tout le monde''? », répliqua-t-elle.

Pendant un instant, elle prit conscience qu'elle était un peu rude avec lui. Afin de se racheter, elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Il rougit, ahuri par la beauté de son sourire et déconcerté par le soudain changement d'attitude de la jeune fille. Rapidement, il se pencha afin de cacher son embarras et en profita pour ramasser les livres par terre.

« Oh… Merci… », répondit-elle en prenant les bouquins que Ron lui tendit.

« Ce n'est rien… Je… Je crois que je devrais retourner en classe avant que McGonagall croie que je me suis enfuie afin d'éviter son cours… euhmm… À plus tard… »

« Ok… Ouais… À plus tard…! »

Ron Weasley reprit son chemin en marchant d'un pas nonchalant.

Amélia resta quelques secondes dans le couloir sans bouger puis reprit le pas, cette fois en prenant soin de regarder devant elle.

_Les Weasley_. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle côtoyait les jumeaux, mais elle ne s'était jamais vraiment attardée sur les autres. Sauf Charlie. Elle avait déjà été chez les jumeaux durant les vacances de l'été, quelques années plus tôt, et avait été accueillie chaleureusement par les Weasley. Ils avaient profité des après-midi ensoleillés à jouer au Quidditch, à se baigner dans l'étang, à rigoler et à pourchasser les gnomes de jardins. Un soir, Mrs Weasley avaient préparé un délicieux petit festin pour fêter le départ de Charlie, qui commençait son expédition en Roumanie le jour d'après. Durant le souper, Charlie, d'humeur excellente, avait jasé un moment avec Amélia et cela n'avait fait que renforcer ses sentiments envers lui, alors qu'elle avait déjà succombé à son charme quelques jours plus tôt. Bien sûr, il ne s'était jamais rien passé de concret et Amélia était absolument certaine qu'il ne connaissait pas la nature de ses sentiments, mais de toute façon, elle était persuadée qu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques. Par contre, Amélia ne s'en faisait pas trop avec ça, car elle n'était qu'une gamine, à l'époque, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un petit intérêt sans importance qui avait fini, après très peu de temps, par s'estomper.

Après une dizaine de minutes à circuler dans les couloirs et à zigzaguer dans les escaliers, espérant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne déciderait de changer de cap, elle arriva finalement devant le cadre de la Grosse Dame.

« Encore jeter du cours de potion, Miss Amélia? »

Elle grimaça en guise de réponse, ajoutant par la suite :

« Mimbulus Mimbletonia. »

« Voyons, ce n'est pas très approprié pour une jolie jeune demoiselle comme vous de se faire jeter hors d'un cours. »

« Mimbulus Mimbletonia… », répéta-t-elle.

« Et nom d'une gargouille, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivée? »

« _Mimbulus Mimbletonia!_ »_, _répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois, nettement moins patiente, cette fois.

« Si vous le dites… », répondit la Grosse Dame, étonné de l'attitude manifestement moins enjouée de la jeune Gryffondor que d'habitude.

Le cadre s'ouvrit après l'exactitude du mot de passe et Amélia entra dans la salle de Gryffondor, visiblement épuisée. Elle entendait des murmures venant du salon et elle reconnaissait clairement les voix de ses deux amis.

« …Hahahaha ouais le pauvre Flitwick... Cette bonne femme est un réel cauchemar, il faudrait vraiment lui donner une… »

« Vous _deux!_ »

Amélia venait d'apparaitre dans le salon circulaire. « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de _triples idiots! _»

« Heureux de te voir aussi Amélia! », lui répondit Fred, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Quelle joie d'entendre ton _harmonieuse_ voix! », rajouta George suivit un clin d'œil.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans le crâne? », criât-elle. « À cause de vous deux, j'ai encore été jetée du cours de Snape! »

« Y'a pas de quoi! »

« Fais plaisir! »

Amélia les regarda à tour de rôle, manifestement dégoutée.

« Et ça vous fait rire? Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien, hein? Mon chaudron a explosé! Et le contenu de ma potion s'est, comme vous pouvez le constater vu mon état, vulgarisé sur moi… Et sur _Snape_, bon sang! »

« Woah! _Génial! _», s'esclaffèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

« C'est bien la première fois que je regrette d'avoir raté un cours de Snape! », poursuivit George.

« Haha ouais! Il devrait te remercier, grâce à toi, il va être obligé de laver ces cheveux gras! »

« Oh! Bouclez là! »

« Je ne comprends pas Amélia… Pourquoi serait-ce de notre faute? »

« Flint a lancé une bombabouse dans mon chaudron… »

« Oh… »

Soudainement, toute trace de sourire et de joie disparurent de leurs visages.

« _Ouais!_ Vous pouvez bien faire cette face-là! Comment avez-vous pu me faire une chose pareille… Vendre des bombabouses à mon pire ennemi? Vous n'êtes que des…»

« Wo wo _woooo!_ », l'interrompit Fred. « Tu peux toujours bien nous accuser d'avoir gâché ta potion si ça te fait plaisir, mais n'insinue pas que nous aurions vendu quoi que ce soit à ce connard. »

« Ouais, je te signale qu'on le déteste autant que toi! », ajouta George avec fougue.

« Alors comment a-t-il fait pour avoir en sa disposition des bombabouses? Vous êtes les _seuls_ à en avoir et vous en avez commandé en extra pour en vendre aux étudiants aussi idiots que vous! »

« Il a dû s'en procurer chez Zonko.»

« Comment? Personne n'est allé à Pré-au-Lard depuis le début de l'année. La première sortie est due pour en fin de semaine seulement! »

«_ Oh ouais!_ Ça va être génial! J'ai trop hâte d'acheter une tasse de thé mordeuse pour la refiler à cette horrible grenouille. »

« Je peux savoir de qui vous parlez? », demanda Amélia, héritée.

« Eh bien, d'Ombrage voyons! Elle est toujours en train de boire son satané de thé rose. J'ai bien hâte de voir sa tête lorsqu'elle découvrira que sa tasse mord! »

Les jumeaux jetèrent un coup d'œil discret à leur amie. Elle souriait.

« Ouais… Bien… J'imagine que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Cette horrible femme mérite vraiment une bonne leçon. »

Les jumeaux affichèrent un sourire réjoui face au commentaire d'Amélia.

« Tu vois? Je savais que tu retrouverais ton bon sens! », s'exclama Fred.

« Ahhhh… »

Amélia soupira, mais affichait toujours un sourire.

« Bon… Je crois que je vais aller me doucher étant donné que ma potion m'a explosé au visage et que je dois sentir aussi bon qu'une bouse de dragon. »

Elle emboita le pas vers les douches avant d'ajouter:

« Ah! Au fait, vous avez une retenue ce soir à 20h avec Snape. »

Cruellement, elle se réjouit presque de voir leurs expressions déconfites après sa déclaration. Afin d'être entièrement assouvie, elle conclut la conversation avec une réplique qui lui sembla amusante.

« Bonne journée les minets! »

« Wo wo _quoi?_ Comment ça une retenue avec Snape? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là George? Voyons! Allume! Vous avez séché le cours de potion… »

« Bah… On n'a une excuse… »

« _Ah ouais?_ Laquelle, cette fois? »

Sans dire un mot, Fred lui montra fièrement quelque chose qui ne ressemblait vraiment qu'à une simple petite pastille orangée. Mais Amélia n'était pas sotte, elle ne savait que trop bien que c'était beaucoup plus qu'une banale petite pastille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette_ horreur,_ dit-elle! »

« C'est l'invention digne de génie, dit-on! »

« Ahh… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Vraiment, vous êtes… »

« Ingénieux? »

« Fabuleux? »

« Intelligent? »

« Parfait? »

« Astucieux? »

…

« _Exaspérant!_ », fini-t-elle par répondre.

Ils affichèrent un sourire amusé, ce qui, contrairement à son habitude, agaça royalement la jeune fille en colère.

« Bon vraiment… Je vais me doucher… », ajouta-t-elle finalement.

« Ouais d'accord… Et n'oublie pas de dire à Snape que nous ne pouvons pas être présents, car nous sommes atteints de la gastro. »

« Atteint de la gastro? La seule chose qui risque de vous atteindre c'est mon pied bottant votre derrière! »

« Oh, mais quel humour! Presque sadique… Vraiment, toi et Snape êtes faites pour… »

« _Stop!_ Je ne veux rien entendre de tes _imbécillités_ Fred! »

« Bon d'accord. » Toujours affichant un sourire satisfait, il ajouta :

« Ok! Dans ce cas, n'oublie seulement pas de dire au graisseux que nous sommes malades. »

« Oh! Bien sûr... Surtout que ce n'est _aucunement_ suspicieux que vous soyez tombé malade tous les deux en même temps... », répliqua sarcastiquement Amélia.

« _Héhé... _Nous sommes jumeaux identiques, après tout! », répliqua George en ayant le fou rire.

Définitivement, ils avaient l'air beaucoup trop joyeux pour des personnes étant atteintes de la gastro. En guise de réponse, elle leva un sourcil et les dévisagea.

« Vois-tu, » poursuivi celui-ci, traduisant la confusion dans le visage de la jeune fille comme une occasion de s'expliquer, « ce petit trésor ci-présent, qu'on a brillamment nommé la _Pastille de Gerbe_, constitue à être l'issue de tous nos problèmes. »

« _Vomir _constitue à être l'issue à tous vos problèmes? Non, mais vous êtes _dingue? _»

« Oh que si! Mais ça, tu le savais déjà! », répliqua George, visiblement amusé.

Elle s'abstint de répondre, ce qui fit sourire Fred.

« Héhé! Vois-tu, grâce à ce petit bijou, nous ne sommes désormais plus obligés d'aller aux cours qui ne nous tente pas. Tu n'as qu'à prendre cette petite pastille, l'avaler et le tour est joué. Tiens, prend s'en une! », lui dit Fred en lui tendant la petite pastille. « Comme ça, tu seras dispensée de ta retenue avec ton Snapinou! »

« Mais encore… La chère Amélia ne voudrait pour rien au monde rater son rendez-vous ce soir avec le graisseux… »

« Héhéhéhé! Le _graisseux…_ »

« Oh fermez là! Vous êtes ridicule! Bien que j'adorerais éviter cette stupide retenue, je ne crois pas que vomir toute la soirée serait un véritable soulagement. »

« Mais encore… », répliqua George, doutant sérieusement qu'une retenue avec Snape soit mieux que de vomir toute la soirée…

« Oh, et puis Fred! Éloigne cette chose de moi immédiatement, je n'ai pas besoin de preuve concrète pour croire que vous êtes réellement aliénés. »

« Souri Amélia, sourit! », s'exclama finalement Fred.

En guise de réponse, elle leur fit sa grimace la plus odieuse qu'elle avait en réserve. Cela les amusa, comme toujours.

Rapidement, elle quitta la pièce avant qu'ils n'ajoutent quoi que ce soit d'autre et se dirigea vers les douches. Une bonne douche… Probablement la seule chose qui pourrait la réconforter en ce moment… Ça et une gigantesque tasse de chocolat chaud et un punching bag avec le visage de Flint imprégné dessus.

Finalement, après cette bonne douche chaude, Amélia décida d'aller s'allonger un moment dans son lit. Toute cette frustration l'avait épuisée… Elle ferma les yeux un moment, mais se promit de ne pas s'endormir.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé :) La suite viendra très bientôt! C'est promis :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	3. Une lueur d'espoir

**_Chapitre 3 : Une lueur d'espoir_**

19:53.

_Merde!_

Amélia se leva d'un bond et dévalisa les marches vers la Salle commune des Gryffondor. Comment avait-elle _pu _s'endormir alors qu'elle s'était promis de rester éveillée. _Vraiment Amélia, tu es nulle!_

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor, Fred et George ainsi que quelques étudiants de première année étaient assis les uns en face des autres et semblaient discuter. Les premières années paraissaient fascinées par ce que Fred et George leur montraient.

« …Alors voilà, une fois que tu auras jugé que tu as suffisamment perdu du sang, tu pourras avaler celle-ci qui cessera les… »

_« Non, mais ça ne vous tentaient pas de venir me réveiller au lieu d'embêter ces jeunes avec vos idioties? »_

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur elle. Quelques premières années semblaient terroriser.

« Ce sont des nougats Néansang et ils ont les fabuleuses particularités de… »

« Je m'en fiche _complètement _des particularités de vos inventions à la noix George! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon _chou__?_ », lui répliqua ironiquement Fred.

« _Ce qu'il y a__?_ Voilà ce qu'il y a! J'ai une retenue à cause de vos idées à la con de vendre des bombabouses à la moitié de l'école et maintenant, il s'avère que je me suis endormie et je risque d'être en retard, ce qui pourrait me choper au moins un mois _entier_ de retenue avec Snape! »

« _Waouh__!_ Des rendez-vous avec Snape pendant un mois? La classe… »

_« Aghrrrrrrrr...! »_

Elle prit ses jambes à son coup et sortit de la Salle commune des Gryffondor au pas de course, évitant de perdre davantage son temps à réprimander les jumeaux. Vraiment, la dernière chose qu'elle a besoin serait un mois de retenu avec ce…ce…_lui_.

Elle dévalisa les escaliers, tout en risquant à maintes reprises de s'enfarger dans sa cape, et quitta la clarté du château pour la noirceur des cachots. À bout de souffle, elle arriva miraculeusement devant la porte du bureau de Snape, pile à l'heure. Ah…Ce qu'elle ferait pour éviter cette retenue. À contrecœur, elle cogna à la porte, si subtilement qu'elle aurait pu espérer qu'il n'ait rien entendu et ainsi, elle pourrait partir, heureuse que son cauchemar soit enfin terminé. Seulement, il n'avait pas commencé. Pas _encore_…

« Entrez, Miss Walters. »

La voix froide du professeur brisa tout espoir en elle. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte et se retrouva en face du professeur, assis à son bureau à corriger des devoirs. Apparemment, ils étaient tous très mauvais si l'on considérait la quantité absurde d'encre rouge sur les copies. Elle s'avança vers son bureau, sur ses gardes et prête à s'enfuir à tout moment.

« Essayez-vous. »

Amélia s'assit sur la chaise qui venait d'apparaitre devant elle.

« Où sont vos deux imbéciles acolytes de Weasley? »

« Ce ne sont pas des _imbéciles. »_

Il posa ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Cela lui donna froid dans le dos. Son regard noir était si intense qu'elle eut l'impression qu'une centaine de petites aiguilles la transperçait une par une.

« Je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre opinion, Miss _Walters_. Décidément, vous ne changerez jamais. Vous savez, votre ignoble caractère ne vous mènera nulle part dans la vie, jeune demoiselle.»

Silence. Il la regardait toujours, signifiant surement qu'il tenait à obtenir une réponse à sa question, pensa-t-elle. _Où sont les Weasley…_

Toujours en l'observant minutieusement, le professeur Snape leva un sourcil, mais elle ne portait déjà plus attention à lui, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Bon allez Amélia…Il faut vraiment que tu répondes à ça foutue question…Qu'est-ce qui te prend… D'habitude, c'est si facile pour toi d'ouvrir ta grande trappe et de t'obstiner avec tous ces crétins._ _Mais cette fois, c'est différent, c'est un professeur. Mais surtout, c'est Snape_._ Et si vous voulez mon humble avis, c'est beaucoup plus intimidant que n'importe qui ou quoi_. _Aller, réponds, répond…_

« Ils sont… _malades_… »

« _Malades_, dîtes-vous? »

« Je… Oui… »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je vois… »

Il soupira, apparemment agacé. Puis il se leva.

« Suivez-moi. »

Elle se leva à son tour, craignant ce qui l'attendait. Il ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent du bureau. Amélia marchait derrière Snape, gardant le plus possible ses distances. Le bruit des pas du professeur résonnait dans les couloirs sombres et déserts des cachots. Sa longue cape noire voletait derrière lui, lui donnant une étrange impression qu'il lévitait. C'est la première fois qu'elle prit réellement le temps d'observer minutieusement le professeur. Curieuse de nature, elle avait toujours tendance à observer les gens attentivement, chaque détail. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention au professeur. Depuis toujours, Snape avait une réputation plutôt…discutable. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne s'était jamais véritablement fait sa propre opinion de lui. Pourtant, elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser marcher dessus. Elle avait ses propres opinions et se fichait complètement de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Mais étrangement, elle s'était toujours référée aux affirmations des autres à propos du professeur Snape. Comme la plupart du monde, mis à part les Serpentard, mais encore, pouvait-elle réellement les considérer comme du monde, elle croyait qu'il n'était qu'un éternel _cauchemar_. Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. C'était son tout premier cours à Poudlard. Elle avait entendu quelques élèves de troisième année, lors du festin de bienvenue à la table des Gryffondor, parler de Snape. Ils disaient qu'il était cruel et sans pitié. Certains étaient même convaincus qu'il était un vampire. _Bon sang_, pensa-t-elle à l'époque. _J'ai un cours avec lui tantôt._ Elle se souvint également lorsqu'il était entré en classe, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de baguette, ce qui avait fait sursauter la plupart des élèves de la classe. Il avait observé chacun de ses nouveaux élèves à tour de rôle avec ses yeux noirs et perçants. Et puis, son regard s'était posé sur le sien. Elle en avait eu froid dans le dos, mais elle avait tout de même soutenue son regard à vous glacer le sang. Elle avait même eu l'impression qu'il l'avait observé plus longtemps que les autres, probablement espérant qu'elle ait la même réaction que ses camarades, c'est-à-dire frémir de terreur et immédiatement détourner le regard. Mais déjà à l'époque, âgée de 11 ans seulement, Amélia avait du cran. Il avait finalement commencé son habituel discours et avait même réussi à enlever des points à Gryffondor dès le premier cours. _Fred et George._ Elle rit intérieurement en pensant à ses deux amis. Dès leur premier cours, ils avaient déjà eu le temps de semer la pagaille.

Amélia était tellement plongée dans ses souvenirs qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue que le professeur s'était arrêté. Ou plutôt, elle s'en était aperçu, mais un peu trop tard. Alors que le professeur se retourna vers son étudiante, Amélia eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'elle lui fonça dessus. Ce fut le choc qui fit crier et basculer la jeune fille. Cependant, à son plus grand étonnement, elle n'était pas tombée par terre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que le professeur l'avait rattrapé par le bras afin qu'elle ne chute pas. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa main la tenir fermement par le bras. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut quoi dire. Qui aurait cru que le professeur Snape pouvait dégager de la chaleur à travers sa froideur ? Par réflexe, elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'avait rattrapé, mais celui-ci la lâcha aussitôt qu'elle fut de nouveau stable et se retourna brusquement vers la porte qui se trouvait à ces côtés.

« _Alohomora_. »

Il y eut un déclic et la porte se déverrouilla. Toujours sans la regarder, il ajouta:

« Vraiment, vous devriez regarder où vous marchez, jeune fille. »

Aussitôt, il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer. Comment était-ce possible? Pourquoi l'avait-il rattrapé ? Normalement, il aurait pris plaisir à voir une Gryffondor s'étendre lamentablement par terre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait… Elle hésita un moment, fixant le vide. Elle cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir en courant, mais laissa tomber cette idée et entra finalement dans le laboratoire de potion. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le professeur Snape sourit subtilement avant d'entrer à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Alors, ça vous a plu? Hihihihihi_**

**_La suite viendra très bientôt, j'ai déjà rédigé au moins la moitié du prochain chapitre! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Bon ok, il n'y a peut-être pas beaucoup d'action encore, mais ça viendra, promis! Oh! Et je sais que ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les deux autres, mais le prochain sera plus long! :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Vers les chemins de l'enfer

**_Chapitre 4 : Vers les chemins de l'enfer_**

Assis à son bureau, Severus Snape était légèrement penché sur une pile de devoirs, tous aussi ratés les uns que les autres. _Vraiment, comment est-ce possible d'être aussi idiot…_

Il griffonna quelques commentaires sur une des copies d'un devoir sur les potions guérissantes et il fut particulièrement ébloui par la stupidité des conclusions d'un élève décidément totalement ignorant.

_Vraiment Londubat, cette fois, vous battez des records…Mais quel imbécile vous êtes… _

_Toc-Toc._

Ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait été tellement facile pour un sorcier normal de ne pas avoir entendu le subtil effleurement de la main de la jeune fille contre la porte. Seulement, Severus Snape ne ratait jamais rien. Il sourit intérieurement, imaginant la Gryffondor de l'autre côté de la porte, suppliant les dieux de l'épargner.

« Entrez, Miss Walters. »

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille entra, mais il ne porta pas attention sur elle. Timidement, il sentit les pas de la jeune fille s'approcher.

Il prononça la formule ''Inanimatus Apparitus'' dans sans tête afin de faire apparaitre une chaise pour la jeune étudiante.

« Essayez-vous. »

Il la vit s'asseoir précautionneusement sur la chaise, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'agisse d'une attrape et que la chaise disparaitrait à tout moment. Comme il s'en doutait, ces deux idiots d'amis n'étaient pas là…Une fois assise, Snape lui demanda :

« Où sont vos deux imbéciles acolytes de Weasley? »

« Ce ne sont pas des _imbéciles_. »

_Petite insolente._

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux. Il sentait que son regard noir et pénétrant l'intimidait, mais il sentait également une parcelle de fierté dans le regard de la jeune fille. _Typique d'une Gryffondor, _pensa-t-il._ Arrogante et fière de l'être…_

« Je ne crois pas avoir demandé votre opinion, Miss _Walters_. »

Silence. Il la fixait, attendant qu'elle réponde convenablement à sa question. Il remarqua qu'elle semblait chercher une excuse valable face à l'absence de ses deux amis.

« Ils sont…_malades_… »

_Bien sûr, comment pouvait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle réponde convenablement… Miss Têtue en personne._

« Malades, dîtes-vous? », répliqua-t-il.

« Je… Oui… »

« Je vois… »

Il soupira, irrité par la stupidité de son mensonge puis il se leva. Vraiment, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien affliger aux Weasley une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec cette gamine. Il revint dans le présent, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille et lui dit suspicieusement :

« Suivez-moi. »

Il la vit se lever brusquement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau et il sortit de la salle, suivi d'Amélia. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du cachot. Voulant éviter de se retourner vers elle afin d'être sûr qu'elle le suivait toujours, Severus dut vraiment se concentrer pour entendre le bruit des pas de la jeune fille tellement elle marchait aussi silencieusement qu'une petite souris. Finalement, il arriva devant la porte de la classe et cette fois, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à elle. Elle semblait complètement détachée du monde réel. _Cette jeune insolente est lunatique en plus…_pensa-t-il. Cependant, Severus ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne semblait pas réaliser que son professeur avait arrêté de marcher et ce n'est qu'à la toute dernière seconde qu'elle releva lentement la tête, mais il était trop tard. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de s'arrêter qu'elle lui avait foncée dessus. Il fut légèrement surpris d'entendre Amélia crier, définitivement étonné par ce contact totalement inattendu. Il constata qu'elle avait perdu l'équilibre et par réflexe, il la rattrapa par le bras afin qu'elle ne s'écrase pas par terre. Son bras était si délicat qu'il eut presque peur, pendant un instant, de l'avoir brisée en la serrant ainsi. Il l'observa tout juste une seconde et constata, à son soulagement, qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de douleur sur son visage face au contact de sa main sur son bras. Par contre, elle semblait si étonnée de son geste qu'il la relâcha presque aussitôt, s'assurant tout de même qu'elle était stable, et se retourna rapidement vers la porte en prononçant la formule magique pour la déverrouiller.

« _Alohomora_. »

Il y eut un déclic et la porte se déverrouilla. Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à Amélia d'entrer. Il constata qu'elle hésita un moment, mais ne voyant aucun issu possible, elle entra dans le laboratoire de potion. Il sourit subtilement avant d'entrer à son tour et ferma la porte derrière lui.

_.x.x.x.x._

Il faisait si noir dans le local qu'elle arrivait à peine à voir où elle marchait. Pendant un instant, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris cette _satanée _pilule qui l'aurait fait vomir toute la soirée, ainsi l'obligeant à se rendre à l'infirmerie, ce qui l'aurait dispensée de sa retenue. Comment avait-elle pu croire que vomir était pire que d'être enfermé dans un cachot avec le professeur le plus terrifiant de l'école? Vraiment, parfois, elle regrettait d'être aussi entêtée.

La voix du maître des potions la sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

« Alors, comme vous devrez vous présenter ici pour les prochains jours, j'ai pensé à quelque chose de plus _productif _qu'une simple copie. »

Et d'un coup de baguette, la pièce devint claire et Amélia aperçut face à elle, avec horreur, un mur complet d'étagères remplies de bocaux de toutes les formes possibles contenant d'étranges substances de toutes sortes de couleurs.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce local est rempli de bocaux contenant diverses potions. Chaque bocal est identifié par une petite étiquette. Votre travail d'aujourd'hui consistera principalement à trier les potions. Certaines d'entre elles sont devenues, avec le temps, défectueuses et moins efficaces. Il sera donc de votre devoir d'identifier les bonnes des mauvaises. Pour cela, je demande un rapport écrit pour chaque potion qui doit être modifié. Vous indiquerez la solution qui permettrait de rescaper la potion en indiquant quel ingrédient doit être ajouté et sa quantité ainsi que tout le processus à suivre pour faire de la potion de nouveau une réussite. »

« Mais ça va me prendre une _éternité__!_ »

« Voilà pourquoi je vous recommande de commencer à l'instant. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Une copie lui semblait être le paradis comparé à ce qu'elle devait maintenant faire.

Elle se dirigea vers une des étagères et prit dans ses mains un petit bocal d'une forme triangulaire contenant une petite potion de couleur dorée. Elle s'assit à un pupitre qu'elle jugea suffisamment loin de celui auquel le professeur Snape s'était installé et sortit une feuille de parchemin de son sac à bandoulière ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier.

Elle observa pendant un moment la potion, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle sentait le regard de son professeur plongé sur elle.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas en observant stupidement votre potion qui vous avancera dans votre travail, Miss Walters. »

« Je ne sais pas _quoi faire_. »

Il l'observa d'un air indifférent.

« Pourtant, j'ai cru être très _clair _dans mes consignes. »

« Ce n'est pas vos consignes, le problème. C'est la tâche que je dois accomplir qui me cause problème. », répondit-elle fermement, visiblement irritée.

« Pourtant, vous sembliez tout à faire à l'aise, ce matin, à modifier la potion médiocre de M. Jordan en tentant d'y introduire une racine de Saule. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêcherait de le faire maintenant puisque vous êtes si _brillante_. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, mais à la fois arrogant.

Il avait toujours le regard rivé sur elle, impatient d'entendre son excuse, cette fois.

Ça y est, elle comprenait enfin. C'était une vengeance. Une bien cruelle _vengeance_. Il l'avait surpris en train d'aider son ami et cela l'avait particulièrement irrité. _Il prend tellement plaisir à voir ses élèves de Gryffondor lamentablement échouer que ça l'a frustré de voir que finalement, à cause de moi, il n'avait pas pu se rassasier_, pensa-t-elle.

« La prochaine fois que vous tenterez de _tricher _en infiltrant des ingrédients dans la potion de votre camarade, vous subirez de sévères conséquences. »

« Mais, j'ai simplement voulu _l'aider_, professeur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un examen. C'est un cours pratique où l'on doit apprendre à confectionner une potion. Parfois, l'aide d'une amie, ou de camarades, comme vous dîtes, peut être…_essentiel _à la réussite… Ce n'est pas un crime que de… »

« Écoutez-moi bien, Miss _'' Je-suis-plus-têtue-qu'un-troupeau-de-mûles-réunit''_, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore réalisé, ce qui est manifestement le cas, le fait que vous avez tentez d'aider votre _cher_ M. Jordan a fait que votre propre potion a échoué. Si seulement… »

« Mais… », s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

« Si _seulement _vous vous étiez mêlée de vos affaires, nous n'aurions pas eu cet incident. Si _seulement _vous étiez resté concentré sur votre potion, vous ne seriez probablement pas ici en ce moment. »

Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Votre petite performance pour m'intimider avec votre regard n'est guère menaçante, j'ai bien peur que vous en ayez encore beaucoup à apprendre. »

Brulante de rage, elle répondit aussi rapidement que lui.

« Ouais, vous le sauriez n'est-ce pas. »

Pendant ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, il parut amusé par sa remarque ironique, mais rapidement, il se corrigea et répondit simplement.

« En effet, Miss Walters, je le sais. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Amélia baissa sa tête vers le petit bocal. Elle décapsula le petit bouchon et sentit la potion. Elle semblait tout à fait normale, voire parfaite. Elle remit le petit bouchon sur le bocal à la forme triangulaire et se leva, se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'étagère. Cette fois, elle prit un petit flacon carré, pas plus gros qu'une éprouvette et l'observa attentivement. Elle lut sur la petite étiquette Potion Oculus. Elle grimaça en constatant la couleur verdâtre de la petite potion, parfaitement consciente que la Potion Oculus n'était pas de cette couleur si elle était parfaitement conçue. Cette fois, elle se dirigea vers un autre bureau, équipé d'un chaudron. Elle ôta le bouchon de petit flacon et versa son contenu dans le chaudron noir. _De la cire d'épinette._ _Voilà ce qui aiderait cette potion._ Ce rappela Amélia en pensant aux ingrédients dans cette potion.

Parfaitement concentrée, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur avait de nouveau arrêté de corriger ses copies pour l'observer attentivement.

« J'ai cru avoir précisé un rapport _écrit _et non de concrètement rescaper les potions. »

« Je sais, mais je préfère nettement la rescapée, ainsi je… »

« Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous préférez. Je vous ai demandé un rapport écrit. Pour le reste, je suis parfaitement capable de le faire moi-même. »

« Ah! Parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de faire le rapport écrit? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de rapport écrit, Miss Walters. »

« Alors pourquoi vous me le faites faire? Vous avez précisé que j'allais produire quelque chose d'utile, mais visiblement, je ne suis d'aucune utilité si je fais un rapport écrit qui ne vous sera aucunement nécessaire. »

« Je vous ai dit que vous alliez faire quelque chose de plus _productif_, cela ne signifie pas que ça me sera utile pour autant. Cependant, vous devriez me remercier. »

« Vous _remerciez_? », répéta-t-elle complètement abasourdit.

« C'est bien cela. Vous avez la chance de vous pratiquer et de revoir vos théories sur les potions. Cela pourrait même constituer à un avantage… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Amélia c'était déjà emporté.

« Un _avantage__?_ C'est ridicule. En aucun cas vous ne voudriez me donner un quelconque avantage. De plus, si vous voulez donner cet ''avantage'' à quelqu'un, ça devrait être à Marcus Flint. Il en aurait grandement besoin. »

Le professeur de potion ignora admirablement son commentaire.

« Je vous demande pour la dernière fois de vous éloigner de ce chaudron immédiatement. », dit-il sèchement.

« Mais professeur, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais trouver comment rescaper une potion seulement en l'observant à travers un flacon. »

« Pourtant, apparemment, vous avez su quoi faire avec la potion de Philtre de Paix, vous devriez être capable de le faire avec les autres. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai réussi avec le Philtre de Paix que je peux réussir avec tout les autres. »

« _Ah!_ Enfin, vous réalisez que vous n'êtes pas aussi brillante que vous le croyez. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être particulièrement brillante, j'ai simplement cru que je faisais un bon geste en aidant Lee! »

« _Tricher _n'est pas un bon geste, Miss Walters. »

« Ce n'était pas de la tricherie, Professeur. »

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur Snape fit disparaitre le chaudron contenant la Potion Oculus_._

« Vous ferez ce que je vous demanderai, Miss Walters. Vous irez prendre un bocal dans l'étagère. Vous l'observerai et utiliserai tous vos sens pour déchiffrer le problème s'il y a lieu et vous écrierai sur un papier parchemin le nom de la potion, la couleur, le problème et la solution. _Point final_. »

Cette fois, Amélia jugea qu'il valait mieux obéir si elle tenait à sa vie.

Après deux longues heures de travail acharné, qui lui parurent une éternité, le professeur Snape mit finalement fin à son supplice.

« Je crois que ce sera tout pour ce soir, Miss Walters. »

Sans répondre, Amélia se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, laissant une dizaine de papiers-parchemins sur le bureau, tous remplis de suggestions et d'hypothèses pour rescaper les potions.

« Pas _si_ vite, Miss Walters. »

Amélia se mordit la lèvre et cessa de marcher, craignant le pire.

« Demain soir, même heure, même endroit. Et cette fois, j'ose espérer que les Weasley seront…_guéris_. »

Il savait. Elle savait qu'il savait. C'était trop évidant.

_Ils sont…malades… Encore une fois Amélia, tu es absolument remarquable…_

« D'accord… Professeur. Cela signifie que demain, je dois me présenter en compagnie des jumeaux, c'est bien cela? », lui demanda-t-elle le plus poliment possible, espérant inutilement que cela allègerait sa tâche de demain soir si elle utilisait un ton plus respectueux.

« C'est bien cela », répondit-il simplement. Ensuite, il la dévisagea pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'ajouter :

« Vous saignez de la lèvre, Miss Walters. »

« Ah…Je…ouais…Ce n'est rien… »

Elle porta rapidement sa main à ses lèvres. Elle était tellement crispée qu'elle s'était coupée elle-même. _Lamentable._

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre d'autre ou même quoi faire, elle se retourna aussi rapidement que possible et empressa le pas en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Heureusement, cette fois, le professeur Snape n'interrompit pas ses mouvements.

Une fois sortie de la classe, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle était rendue au deuxième étage qu'elle se remit à respirer, complètement essoufflée. Elle était entièrement épuisée et avait réellement besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Alors comment était ton rendez-vous avec le graisseux? »

Elle venait enfin d'arriver à la tour des Gryffondor. Elle jeta un regard noir à Fred face à l'insignifiance de sa question.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore couché? »

« Perspicace. Alors? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question… »

Elle soupira.

« C'était un véritable cauchemar. »

« Bah voyons! Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ta joie pour nous, petit lapinou! »

Changeant de sujet, elle ajouta:

« Et vous, comment a été votre petit séjour à l'infirmerie? »

« Notre plan a marché comme sur des roulettes. Madame Pomfresh nous a fait boire une potion dégoutante qui a immédiatement cessé les vomissements. Ainsi, nous avons pu retourner à la Salle commune des Gryffondor et profiter de notre soirée, dispensée de retenue! »

Amélia afficha un air maussade. Décidément, c'était vraiment injuste, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement réjouie pour eux.

« Alors, tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté ton rendez-vous! », ajouta Fred en rigolant.

« Oh! Ouais…Tout compte fait, j'ai adoré ça…il y avait des chandelles et c'était hyper romantique. Qui aurait cru que Snape était aussi…_sensuel_… », répliqua-t-elle ironiquement.

« Beurk… Ok tu peux t'arrêter maintenant avant qu'on vomisse… »

« Tu vois…Moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire prendre une petite pilule pour vous faire vomir… »

« _Ha Ha_ très drôle. », répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Non, mais sérieusement…Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? », ajouta George.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Vraiment. _Oh! _Et le professeur m'a demandé où vous étiez…en vous traitant d'imbécile…bien sûr… »

« _Waouh _cool! Je me demande quelle expression il utilisera demain soir en voyant que nous ne sommes pas là encore une fois… »

« _Quoi__?_ Noooon non non! Pas question! Vous allez encore me laisser seule avec Snape? Tout sauf ça! Vous le méritez autant que moi. Vous avez séché le cours de potion! »

« Pas question! Surtout pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Vous devriez plutôt dire ce qu'il m'a fait faire… »

Les jumeaux affichèrent une expression terrifiée. C'est en les observant qu'elle réalisa le double sens de ses paroles.

« _Non!…_Pas dans ce sens-là! », criait-elle.

Les jumeaux se mirent à respirer de nouveau, visuellement rassurés.

« Oh ! Tu nous as fait une de ses _peurs__!_ »

« Ouais, ne nous refait plus _jamais _ça! »

« Mais je ne prétendais pas non plus que je lui avais… »

« _Non! _Arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas me faire des images. »

« _Toi _arrête-moi ça tout de suite Fred! », s'écria Amélia.

« _Bon sang!_ Aveuglez-moi quelqu'un! »

« Fred! Arrête, tu n'es pas drôle! »

« Promets-moi de ne jamais nous faire ça! », ajouta George.

« Vous faire quoi? »

George la regarda, insistant. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Ah! Voyons les gars! Vous êtes _cinglés _ou quoi? »

« Si seulement on l'était… »

« C'est un professeur, c'est _Snape,_ par la barbe de merlin! »

« Je crois que je vais être malade. », conclut George.

« Ok! Ça suffit. Cette conversation n'a pas eu lieu, d'accord? »

« Ouais… Je suis d'accord… »

« Ouais… Totalement d'accord… »

« Bon… Alors, demain à huit heures devant… »

« Oh non pas question ! »

« S'il vous plaît les gars… Pour moi… »

« _Ahhhhhhhh! _Je déteste quand tu fais ça… »

Aussitôt, elle afficha un large sourire. Elle savait que c'était gagné d'avance.

« Parfait! Alors demain, huit heures…Les trois devant le bureau de Snape! Bonne nuit les gars! »

« Ouais c'est ça… Bonne nuit… »

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Voilà! Alors, la retenue avec Snape? Pas trop pire? Hmm… Pas encore… Hihi! Je sais que le chapitre d'avant était très court, mais celui-ci compense grandement n'est-ce pas? Oh ! Et j'ai essayé quelque chose de différent. Comme vous l'avez surement constaté (du moins je l'espère…) au tout début du chapitre, j'ai repris la fin du chapitre 3, mais au lieu d'être dans les pensées d'Amélia, on est dans les pensées de Severus… Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé ça… J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça trop répétitif, le début. Bref, j'ai fait cela car je trouve ça intéressant d'avoir, de temps à autre, les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Amélia, surtout s'il s'agit de Snape! Je prévois revenir dans les pensées de Severus (sauf si vous m'écrivez que vous avez complètement détesté cela…), mais cette fois, je ne reprendrai pas nécessairement une partie de texte qui existe déjà. Autrement dit, les prochaines pensées de Snape ne seront pas nécessairement liées à une scène qui s'est déjà produite, mais dans la vision d'Amélia. En gros, ça sera nouveau, pas répétitif. Oh boy! Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, mais c'est un peu étrange à expliquer. Bref! Vous verrez! Merci d'avoir lu et j'aimerais beaucoup ça si vous pouviez me laisser un commentaire! Ce chapitre a été particulièrement long à écrire, mais je suis plutôt ravie du résultat!_**

**_xoxo_**


	5. Une soirée mouvementée

**_Chapitre 5 : Une soirée mouvementée_**

_« Améééééééééliiiiaaaaa? »_

« Je t'en prie Fred, peux-tu cesser de me casser les oreilles pour une minute… »

« C'est George… »

Elle leva les yeux vers le jumeau qui prétendait être George.

« Non, c'est Fred. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois la seule personne qui ne se trompe _jamais__?_ Même maman se trompe parfois… »

« Vos yeux sont un peu différents… Et votre nez également. »

« Ah vraiment? »

« Ouais. Vraiment. Les yeux de George penchent plus vers le bas dans les coins extérieurs et ton nez à toi est un peu plus pointu. C'est vraiment très subtil, mais à force de vous côtoyer, je peux vous distinguer plutôt facilement. Maintenant, puis-je prendre mon petit déjeuner en paix s'il te plait? »

« C'est bizarre, c'est dernier temps, tu sembles plus…irritée. »

« Je…ah…Désolé les gars…Je suppose que je suis un peu plus…épuisée…tout simplement… »

« Ouais, tu devrais te coucher plus tôt le soir. », répliqua George.

« Ah _vraiment?_ Et comment? Il s'avère, mon _cher _George, que j'ai des retenues tous les soirs pour le restant de la semaine. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. », ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« Oh ! N'en fais pas tout un plat. Les retenues, il faut que tu apprennes à aimer ça! »

« Et comment suis-je censée aimer ça? »

« Euh bien…Il est vrai que ça peut poser problème étant donné que c'est avec Snape…Mais crois-moi, il y a moyen de s'amuser. »

« Je meurs d'envie de le découvrir. », répliqua-t-elle, encore une fois sarcastiquement.

« C'est tout simple. En allant à notre retenue ce soir, on lui apporte un bon morceau de gâteau recouvert de crème Canari, prétendant qu'un elfe de maison voulait lui donner, mais qu'il était trop terrifié pour l'approcher. En mangeant la bonne part de gâteau, il se métamorphosera en un énorme canari ! Génial non? »

« Non. »

« Je savais que tu aimerais! »

« Ouais…Vraiment, ton plan est tout à fait crédible. Mise appart le fait qu'on apporte un morceau gâteau à Snape, alias le professeur le plus craint de l'école, qu'il le mange et qu'il se transforme en un énorme canari. »

Les jumeaux affichèrent un sourire réjoui.

« Possible. Mais n'empêche que ça serait drôlement amusant! »

« Hmm…Je ne prétends pas le contraire… », répondit-elle d'un air amusé, imaginant le professeur Snape se transformer en un canari géant.

« De toute façon, il a perdu son trône de professeur le plus craint de l'école depuis que l'horrible grenouille a mis les pieds à Poudlard. », ajouta George d'un air maussade.

Elle songea au professeur Ombrage pendant un moment, et constata qu'il n'avait pas tord. Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Le professeur Ombrage était en pleine conversation avec le professeur McGonagall, celle-ci paraissant totalement dégoutée par cette horrible vieille grenouille. Le professeur Flitwick, quant à lui, semblait dévorer son porridge passionnément, visiblement affamé. Et puis il y avait le professeur Snape, bel et bien assis à son endroit habituel. Par conséquent, ce qui n'était pas habituel fut l'attention qu'il portait sur elle. En effet, il la fixait avec une expression totalement indéchiffrable, mais il détourna les yeux vers la table des Serpentard pratiquement aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent, laissant Amélia complètement perplexe.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir fini ses toasts et son jus de citrouille, elle se leva et quitta le plus discrètement possible la table des Gryffondor.

« Hé! Où tu vas? »

« Je vais écrire à ma Grand-Mère Sissi… »

« Oh…d'accord! Dis-lui bonjour de notre part! À plus tard! »

« Oui d'accord, à plus tard. »

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être seule. De plus, elle s'ennuyait de Grand-Mère Sissi. Elle s'éloigna de la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé en se dirigeant vers le Hall d'entrée et sortit par les grandes portes qui étaient ouvertes. Dehors, il faisait très nuageux, laissant supposer la possibilité de pluie un peu plus tard dans la journée. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la volière, située en haut d'une colline à l'ouest du château.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Amélia leva les yeux vers le haut plafond à la recherche de son hibou. Après quelques secondes, elle aperçut un joli petit hibou aux plumes bringées voler vers elle.

« Beeti! », dit-elle d'un ton joyeux en apercevant son hibou.

Le petit hibou s'installa délicatement sur l'épaule d'Amélia, s'emmêlant dans sa longue chevelure brune. Elle rigola quelques secondes avant de démêler le hibou de ses cheveux en le prenant dans ses mains et en terminant avec un petit bec sur le dessus de la tête.

« Tu m'as manqué toi aussi petit coco! »

Puis, elle sortit de son sac à bandoulière une petite enveloppe soigneusement pliée. Elle relut une dernière fois sa lettre, s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié.

_Chère Grand-Mère Sissi,_

_La rentrée s'est plutôt bien déroulée. C'est tellement fabuleux de retrouver mes amis. Cependant, j'avoue que ta charmante compagnie (et tes bons chocolats chauds maison le soir) me manque énormément. Hier, à mon cours de métamorphose, j'ai obtenu 10 points pour avoir été la première à réussir à transformer un magnifique paon en un fauteuil de chintz. Par contre, j'ai eu un cours de potion plus tard dans la même journée et j'ai perdu en tout 35 points. C'est énorme! Et tellement injuste. Tout ça parce que Marcus Flint (tu sais, l'idiot dans la maison des Serpentard…) a mis une bombabouse dans mon chaudron et qu'il a explosé sur le professeur Snape...Ok… Je sais que ça peut paraitre terrible vue comme ça, mais ce n'étais pas aussi pire que tu le crois. Il m'a enlevé 20 points pour l'explosion, 10 points un peu plus tard pour mon ''insolence'' et un 5 points de plus pour avoir accusé Flint. C'est vraiment injuste. Et tu sais le pire? C'est qu'il m'a donné une semaine complète de retenue. L'horreur totale._

_Vraiment, Grand-Mère Sissi, je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je m'attire toujours des ennuis. J'ai toujours suivi tes conseils de suivre mon instinct et d'être moi-même et de dire ce que je pense… Mais je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que ça fait l'effet contraire sur moi… Je crois que je ne suis pas normale… Je suis complètement déroutée._

_Bref, j'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté. Y a-t-il encore des gnomes dans ton potager? J'espère que non. Bien que Monsieur Weasley pense qu'ils ne sont que des charmants petits bonshommes, moi je reste persuadée qu'ils ne sont que des petites vermines qui cherchent à envahir le monde des sorciers! _

_Je t'aime beaucoup Grand-Mère Sissi, tu me manques._

_Amélia xoxo_

Puis, elle sortit de son sac une plume et un encrier puis ajouta soigneusement:

_P.-S.: Fred et George te disent bonjour!_

Satisfaite, elle replia la lettre et l'accrocha délicatement à la petite patte de Beeti.

« Ce message est pour Grand-Mère Sissi. Reviens le plus vite possible avec des nouvelles. Je t'adore Beeti. »

En guise de réponse, le petit hibou hulula joyeusement. Amélia lui câlina ses douces petites plumes tout en l'apportant à la fenêtre. Beeti lui serra l'épaule affectueusement avec ses petites pattes et puis finalement, prit son envol vers l'Est, volant gracieusement. Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'envier son petit hibou.

« Libre comme l'air. Là où le vent te mènera… »

Elle parlait si subtilement que ses lèvres bougeaient à peine. Elle observa le petit hibou jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement. Lentement, elle se retourna et sortit de la serre, ce dirigeant vers le magnifique château.

« Cours de botanique… Espérons que les Tentaculas vénéneuses soient de bonnes humeurs aujourd'hui. »

La semaine d'avant, elle s'était fait mordre, comme la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs, mais la coupure était si profonde qu'elle avait dû se rendre à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, pour madame Pomfresh, soigner la coupure de sa main était aussi simple que de soigner une petite égratignure.

En ce dirigeant vers la serre de botanique, elle rencontra sur son chemin Angelina Johnson.

« Salut Angelina! »

« _Oh!_ Salut Amélia! Comment vas-tu? »

« Plutôt bien, et toi? »

« Pas trop mal…Comment a été ta retenue avec Snape, hier soir? »

« Horrible…Mais on ne peut jamais s'attendre à mieux avec lui… »

Angeline afficha un air désolé. Elles continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent enfin devant la serre.

« Vous êtes en _retard_, mesdemoiselles. », leur dit le professeur Chourage en les apercevant.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés professeur. »

« Oui, bon… Enfin…Aller vous placez devant votre Tentacula vénéneuse rapidement… »

Amélia sourit à son professeur. C'était incroyable qu'elles s'en fussent bien tirées malgré leur léger retard. Il faut dire que le professeur Chourage était très indulgente et elle n'avait pratiquement pas de malice. Pendant un instant, elle pensa au professeur Snape et en eut froid dans le dos en imaginant la punition qu'il leur aurait affligé si Angelina et elle-même étaient arrivées en retard au cours de potion.

Par contre, son sourire s'estompa lorsqu'elle se trouva de nouveau devant la Tentacula vénéneuse. Normalement, elle aimait bien les plantes, mais celle-ci, elle la redoutait réellement. Elle leva les yeux et observa les élèves à l'entour d'elle, tous très concentrés, certain même semblaient terrorisés. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Fred, qui luttait avec sa plante vénéneuse. George, quant à lui, se tenait plutôt loin de la sienne, et observait Angelina d'un air étrangement affectueux. Elle le dévisagea un moment puis sourit à elle-même, imaginant George déclarer sa flamme à Angelina. Puis finalement, sous le regard soucieux du professeur Chourage, Amélia se mit au travail.

_.x.x.x.x._

_19:50_

« Dépêchez-vous les gars! Nous allons être en retard! »

« Ouais, _ouais_… », lui répondit George d'un ton indifférent.

« Ce n'est pas des blagues! Snape est loin d'être le genre de professeur tolérant. Et croyez-moi, une semaine complète de retenue est bien assez comme ça! »

« On arrive… »

Amélia attendait impatiemment dans le salon de la Salle commune des Gryffondor en tapant nerveusement du pied. Finalement, elle aperçut les jumeaux descendre lascivement les escaliers.

« Bon! Ce n'était pas trop tôt! Dépêchons-nous, il y a encore de l'espoir d'arriver à temps. »

Rapidement, les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la Salle commune pour se diriger vers les cachots. Amélia s'aperçut alors que Fred avait suspicieusement les mains dans les poches de ses pantalons.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as là Fred? »

« D'après toi? Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait moyen de s'amuser pendant les retenues tantôt non? »

« Ah _non!_ Tu me caches ça immédiatement. Si Snape te surprend, il risque de te donner des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et ça, c'est si tu es chanceux. Le connaissant, il pourrait facilement te renvoyer pour avoir tenté de le transformer en canari… »

« Pourtant, ça vaudrait le coup… »

Amélia préféra ne pas répondre, de peur de se trahir elle-même dans ce qu'elle dirait. Honnêtement, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir en ce moment que de voir le professeur Snape en une énorme boule de plume jaune. Mais elle tenait également à la vie de ses amis. Et la sienne. Ils continuèrent à marcher rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les cachots. George cogna à la porte du bureau et ils attendirent que la voix glaciale de leur professeur leur indique d'entrer.

« Entrer. »

Fred poussa la porte et ils s'introduisirent dans le bureau sombre du professeur Snape, tous les trois marchant d'un pas confiant_. Pas question de se dégonfler_, pensa Amélia.

« Je vois que vous avez amené de la compagnie, Miss Walters. »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Amélia se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Bien, vous pouvez me suivre. », ajouta le maître des potions.

Lorsque le professeur Snape se leva, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point, il était grand et…_imposant_. Ainsi, les quatre sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la même classe qu'hier soir. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, le professeur Snape se retourna vers ses étudiants et reprit la parole.

« Miss Walters, je n'ai pas besoin de vous indiquer quoi faire, n'est-ce pas? », lui demanda Snape en la regardant.

« Non, professeur. J'ai même apporté mon livre de potion cette fois. Ça pourrait grandement m'aider. »

Le professeur Snape la dévisagea un moment puis lui répondit :

« C'est une brillante idée. »

Amélia resta bouche bée. _Venait-il de la complimenter?_

Presque aussitôt, il ajouta :

« Étant donné le pitoyable travail que vous m'avez remis hier soir, je crois que votre manuel de potion ne sera pas de trop. Maintenant, mettez-vous au travail. »

_Évidemment_. Comme s'il aurait pu la complimenter pour une fois. _Et non. _C'était une autre tactique pour la rabaisser. Elle soupira puis s'installa à son bureau habituel.

« Quant à vous, Messieurs, vous vous contenterez d'une copie. »

« _Quoi?_ Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne m'aideront pas avec les potions à trier? », s'écria Amélia.

« Bien sûr que non. Ça, c'est votre domaine d'expertise, n'est-ce pas? »

« Eh bien, apparemment non. Vous venez de me dire que mon travail était pitoyable. »

« Ce qui est le cas. Mais aujourd'hui, vous ferez mieux étant donné que vous avez votre manuel. »

« Mais… »

« Remettez-vous au travail, jeune fille. »

Elle soupira, exaspérée et plus frustrée que jamais. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le mur du fond contenant les étagères remplies de potions et en prit une au hasard, retourna à son bureau et commença à l'analyser. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux griffonnaient sur leur papier parchemin ce que le professeur Snape leur avait indiqué de faire, sous le regard dédaigneux de ce dernier.

Une heure plus tard, le maître des potions brisa le silence.

« Messieurs, vous pouvez maintenant partir. »

Les jumeaux se levèrent, regardant Amélia d'un air interrogateur. Voyant que le professeur Snape ne réagissait pas, Fred l'interrogea.

« Et Amélia peut venir aussi? »

« Ne comptez pas là-dessus, M. Weasley. »

Fred leva les sourcils, admirablement surpris.

« Et _pourquoi__?_ », s'empressa-t-il de rajouter.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle partirait si elle n'a pas terminé son travail, M. Weasley. Maintenant, éloignez-vous de ma vue. »

Les jumeaux froncèrent les sourcils et jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à leur amie, qui les regardait d'un air suppliant. Fred lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortit de la classe, suivie de près par George qui lui souriait subtilement. Amélia était déconcertée, mais surtout complètement découragée. Inconsciemment, la compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis la rassurait, lui donnait espoir. Les voyants s'éloigner ainsi et la laissant seule avec le professeur Snape était une véritable torture pour elle. Ça semblait également le cas pour eux, mais étrangement, on aurait dit qu'ils semblaient satisfaits. Mais satisfais de quoi? _D'avoir fini leur retenue, bien sûr…_ pensa-t-elle. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, visiblement démoralisée. À cet instant, le professeur Snape se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers elle.

« Voyons voir. »

Amélia leva les yeux vers son professeur, mais celui-ci ne la regarda pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ses morceaux de parchemins. Il en prit un au hasard et le lit attentivement en silence. Après une minute ou deux, il déposa le morceau de papier parchemin sur le bureau d'Amélia et la fixa.

« C'est nettement mieux. Visiblement, le manuel vous a aidé. »

« En effet. », répondit simplement Amélia d'un ton neutre.

Pendant un instant, elle eut espoir que son supplice se terminerait plus tôt qu'elle le croyait, mais fut rapidement déçue. En effet, le professeur Snape était retourné s'asseoir à son bureau, de nouveau le nez plongé dans la pile de copies qui semblait être des devoirs.

Ainsi, Amélia continua son bon travail pendant une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût interrompue par ce qui semblait être des explosions venant des couloirs du cachot. Aussitôt, elle jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, celui-ci déjà debout se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. D'un coup sec, il ouvrit la porte et sortie de la classe d'un pas précipité. Amélia, ne pouvant pas retenir sa curiosité, se leva à son tour et sortie également de la classe. Ce qu'elle vit la surprit plus que jamais. Devant ses yeux, il y avait un Snape extrêmement furieux qui lançait des sorts à se qui semblait être un fantôme qui volait dans les airs et qui jetait des bombabouses partout dans le couloir.

« Peeves! _Espèce de_… »

Mais la voix de Snape fut engloutie par une autre explosion qui rata de près le maître des potions.

L'esprit frappeur riait de plus belle, savourant le spectacle. Amélia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Quelles étaient les chances que Peeves apparaisse en plein milieu de sa retenue, dans les cachots, jetant des bombabouses dans le couloir juste à côté de sa classe? Puis elle eut une illumination. _Fred et George_.

« _Bon sang…_ », marmonna-t-elle à elle-même, complètement abasourdi.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Snape jeta de nouveau un sort à l'esprit frappeur, obligeant ce dernier à s'enfuir. Toutefois, avant de quitter définitivement les cachots, il se retourna brièvement et fit une grimace au professeur Snape, suivi d'un rire diabolique qui résonna longuement dans les couloirs pratiquement vides et sombres. Amélia détourna les yeux pour observer son professeur. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Amélia crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler jusqu'à la mort. Par réflexe, elle recula de quelques pas. Aussitôt, Snape la dévisagea, visiblement irrité par l'incident qui venait de se produire, mais également par la réaction de son étudiante qui semblait inutilement, selon lui, terrifiée par celui-ci. Finalement, il brisa le long silence embarrassant qui régnait dans le couloir obscur.

« Vous pouvez prendre vos affaires et partir. Votre retenue est terminée pour ce soir. Je dois aller prévenir le concierge Rusard de l'incident qui vient de se produire. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête, retourna rapidement dans la classe reprendre son sac puis se dirigea vers les escaliers qui la mèneraient à la tour des Gryffondor.

« Miss Walters? »

« Oui, professeur Snape? »

« Demain, même heure. »

« Bien entendu. »

Elle se retourna, empressant le pas, mais ne fut guère surprise lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau la voix glaciale de son professeur de potion l'appeler.

« Miss _Walters…_ »

Amélia se retourna de nouveau vers son professeur, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre que celui-ci ajouta :

« Si jamais je découvre par une quelconque manière que vos deux amis Weasley ont un lien avec cet incident, ils risquent amèrement l'expulsion. Je présume que vous leurs en ferai part. »

« Sauf votre respect, professeur, je doute que ce soit eux. Peeves est un grand farceur, tout le monde le sait. De plus, il est pratiquement impossible de le contrôler, il ne fait qu'à sa tête. Je ne vois pas comment les jumeaux auraient pu réussir d'une quelconque façon à le convaincre de venir dans les cachots et bombarder le couloir. »

Le professeur la fixa attentivement, doutant réellement de la sincérité de son étudiante.

« N'ayez crainte, je trouve également que cette situation est très étrange et j'ai été aussi surprise que vous. », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, et voyant que le professeur ne bronchait pas, elle reprit le chemin des escaliers. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle ne fut pas interrompue. Elle était tellement agitée qu'elle put s'arrêter de courir que lorsqu'elle fut enfin arrivée dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor. Bien entendu, les jumeaux l'attendaient assis sur le canapé rouge moelleux, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sans les prévenir, Amélia courut jusqu'à eux et sauta sur le canapé, passant ses bras autour de leur cou.

« Vous êtes des _génies__!_ », s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

« Nous t'avions bien dit qu'il y avait moyen d'avoir du plaisir lors d'une retenue! », lui répondit joyeusement George.

Ainsi, les trois passèrent le restant de la soirée assis sur le divan, devant le foyer à rire comme des détraqués.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Voili-Voilou! Hihihi! J'ai encore une fois eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment commencé le prochain chapitre donc je n'ai encore aucune idée de ce que ça va donner! Une surprise pour moi-même hihihihi ! Si vous avez aimé, ne vous gêner pas pour aller me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir et s'est vraiment encourageant!_**

**_xoxo_**


	6. La bague

**_Chapitre 6_****_ :_**** _La bague_**

TicTicTic. TicTicTic.

« Amélia…Amélia? Tu es réveillée? Je crois que c'est ton hibou qui cogne à la fenêtre avec son bec…. _Amélia__?_ »

À moitié endormie, Amélia ouvrit les yeux et fut immédiatement aveuglée par la clarté éblouissante qui régnait dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Normalement, Amélia tirait les rideaux de son lit baldaquin afin de préserver l'obscurité le matin, mais il faut croire qu'elle avait oublié de les fermer, hier soir. En se frottant les yeux, elle vit devant elle une grande silhouette tout embrouillée au teint foncé qui semblait être Angelina.

« Hmm…? »

« Ton hibou…Il est à la fenêtre… »

« Oh! _Beeti!_ »

Et d'un seul bond, elle sortit de son lit et courra vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir afin de laisser entrer son petit hibou. Sa vision était redevenue normale et elle pouvait voir le ciel d'un bleu magnifique.

« _Waouh!_ Déjà! Tu es rapide mon petit Beeti! »

Elle décrocha la petite enveloppe de la patte de son hibou, mais fut surprise d'y découvrir également un petit paquet.

« Je vais prendre le petit déjeuner. Tu viens? », lui demanda Angelina.

« Plus tard. Je vais lire ma lettre avant. À tantôt! »

« Ok! »

Angelina quitta le dortoir, laissant Amélia seule. Elle avait si hâte de voir ce que ce petit paquet contenait, mais elle retint sa curiosité un moment et commença par ouvrir l'enveloppe qui était inscrite d'une écriture fine _''Pour ma petite perle''_.

_Chère Amélia,_

_Je suis ravie de voir que la rentrée s'est bien déroulée et que tu es heureuse de retrouver tes amis. Et je suis tellement fière de toi. La première à avoir réussi à transformer un magnifique paon en un fauteuil de chintz! Ce n'est pas de la petite magie ça! Comme je l'ai toujours dit, tu es une sorcière tellement brillante et pleine de surprises. Crois en toi et en ton talent, et je t'interdis de douter de toi et de tes capacités! Pour tes retenues avec le professeur Snape, ne t'en fais pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde et il faut que tu essaies de le voir d'un côté positif. Reste toi-même et montre-lui que tu es une jeune sorcière pleine de talents et que tu es prête à persévérer. Reste polie et neutre. Dis-toi que ça sera bientôt terminé. Et surtout, ne te décourage pas. Tu as peut-être perdu 35 points, mais je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à les regagner, ne perds pas espoir. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons nous revoir bientôt et je pourrai te faire des bons chocolats chauds tous les soirs autant que tu en voudras. Je t'aime beaucoup et tu rappelleras aux jumeaux qu'ils sont la bienvenue n'importe quand. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les petits gnomes dans notre potager. Hier, Milo en a aperçu un et il s'est mis à courir après. Oh, bien sûr, le petit gnome a réussi à s'échapper, mais je ne crois pas qu'il va revenir de si tôt. Milo leur a donné une de ces frousses. C'était plutôt amusant. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir ça, ça t'aurait tellement fait rire. Tu me manques aussi ma chérie, mais je sais que tu es entre bonnes mains à Poudlard. Profite s'en, c'est ta dernière année._

_Grand-Mère Sissi, xoxox_

_P.S.: Tu peux maintenant ouvrir le petit paquet, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait, petite curieuse!_

Elle rit en imaginant son gros chien courir après les petits gnomes dans le magnifique potager de sa grand-mère. Grand-Mère Sissi vivait dans un petit village chaleureux dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, entouré de magnifiques collines et de vastes champs. La vue de la chambre d'Amélia, située au troisième étage, était splendide. Cela ne faisait pas loin de sept ans qu'elle habitait avec elle. Et depuis, ça avait été les plus belles années de sa vie. Sa grand-mère était chaleureuse, pleine de bonté, paisible, drôle, encourageante et elle l'aimait de ton son cœur. _Tout ce que le reste de ma famille n'est pas, en réalité_, songea-t-elle. Sa grand-mère lui donnait toujours espoir et la mettait toujours en confiance. Ses paroles valent de l'or et sont aussi puissantes que la petite potion Felix Felicis, selon elle.

Amélia finit par sortir de ses pensées et porta son attention sur le petit paquet, maintenant dans ses mains. _Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? _Soigneusement, elle tira sur le petit ruban doré qui gardait le tissu rougeâtre en place autour de l'objet mystère.

« Par la barbe de _Merlin_… », s'exclama-t-elle.

Dans ses mains se tenait une magnifique bague en or blanc ornée d'une grosse pierre ovale noire. L'onyx, une pierre précieuse aussi noire que le charbon, brillait dans la main de la jeune fille. _La bague de mes ancêtres._ _Celle que l'on nomme le Diamant Noir._ Cette bague était dans sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Sa mère lui avait donné juste avant qu'Amélia commence l'école à Poudlard mais lui avait retirée rapidement, ne la croyant probablement pas assez digne pour cet objet de valeur. _Comment Grand-Mère Sissi l'avait-elle récupérée? _Elle fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se rappela un jour d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec sa grand-mère, quelques années plus tôt.

« Grand-Mère Sissi? »

« Oui, ma chérie? »

« J'aimerais savoir quand tu as donné la bague de nos ancêtres à Maman… »

« Oh…Je lui ai donné lors de sa première année à Poudlard. _Oh!_ Je me souviens de cette journée. Ta mère était tellement excitée à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. Mais cela la rendait également très nerveuse… Je voulais lui donner quelque chose qui était très important pour moi pour lui montrer à quel point elle était importante pour moi, pour lui donner confiance. J'avais prévu lui donner la bague lorsqu'elle serait un peu plus vieille, me disant qu'à onze ans seulement, elle ne la porterait surement pas et qu'il ne s'agirait que d'un vieil objet sans importance pour elle. Mais je n'ai pas regretté mon geste une seule fois lorsque je lui ai remis la bague deux jours avant qu'elle prenne le train pour Poudlard. La joie qu'elle ressentait éblouissait tout le monde dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que je lui donnais la bague, _ma_ bague. Elle était si heureuse qu'elle en oublia la nervosité qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard. »

Elle prit une courte pause, regardant attentivement le joli visage de sa petite fille, aussi délicate et parfaite qu'une poupée de porcelaine.

« Maman aussi me l'avait donnée deux jours avant ma première année à Poudlard, comme tu le sais déjà. J'étais tellement heureuse quand elle me l'a donnée. Mais cela n'est rien comparer à la tristesse que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'elle la froidement reprise. Je devrais être en colère, mais je suis tellement blessée et je me sens tellement rejetée que c'est pratiquement un miracle que depuis cette journée, j'ai réussi de nouveau à sourire et même rire…Tu vois, je ne comprends pas Grand-Mère Sissi… Je sais que je suis différente d'eux…Père ne m'a jamais beaucoup aimé…Je suis tellement différente de lui… Et que dire de mes trois grands frères…Ont a _aucun_ point en commun. C'en est ridicule. Maman était celle qui semblait mieux me comprendre…Mais elle a rapidement changé de comportement avec moi…Elle me traitait de façon différente. Elle ne semblait plus attachée à moi…Je me souviens, Grand-Mère, pendant les congés de Noël lors de ma première année à Poudlard. J'étais à la maison pour les fêtes, mais je ne me sentais plus chez moi. Cette maison m'était devenue complètement étrangère. Un soir, en allant au lit, j'ai entendu maman dire à mes frères qu'elle les aimait. Je l'ai alors appelée pour qu'elle vienne dans ma chambre me border, mais en toute honnêteté, c'était surtout pour avoir l'opportunité qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aimait aussi. J'avais besoin de me sentir _aimée_. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne me l'avait pas dit… Pourtant, lorsqu'elle est apparue ce soir-là dans mon cadrage de porte, elle ne montrait aucune émotion et m'avait abordée d'un ton si différent que celui qu'elle avait adopté avec mes frères…Elle était froide et elle n'avait visiblement aucune envie de venir me voir dans ma chambre. Mais le _pire_, c'est lorsque je lui ai dit que je l'aimais…Et qu'elle ne m'a jamais répondu quoique ce soit en retour… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment, poussé d'un sanglot puis reprit la parole.

« Si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi…Je ne…Je… »

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux dorés de la jeune fille et coulèrent sur ses joues rosées. Aussitôt, sa grand-mère s'était levée de son fauteuil et c'était assise à côté de sa petite fille afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps elle avait versé des larmes, ou combien de temps elles étaient restées en silence, assise sur le divan sans bouger, mais une chose est sûre, jamais elle n'avait autant pleuré de sa vie et jamais elle ne s'était autant révélée à personne de cette façon. Mais avec Grand-Mère Sissi, c'était différent. Elle comprenait. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, qu'Amélia avait eu de nouveau le courage de parler de la bague. Mais en réalité, c'était surtout de la curiosité.

« Grand-Mère Sissi. Je sais qu'hier, tu n'as pas eu…l'opportunité…De me parler en détail de la bague… »

« Tu es à ce point intéresser par la bague _n'est-ce pas? »_ demanda sa grand-mère, le sourire collé aux lèvres. En guise de réponse, sa petite fille lui sourit en retour.

« Je vois…Eh bien…Par où commencer? Euhmm…Tu dois savoir un peu le passé de la bague…? »

Amélia ne brocha pas, ce que Grand-Mère Sissi prit pour acquis qu'elle devait élaborer un peu plus.

« En fait, la légende dit que la pierre était une pierre de lune au départ, mais qu'à force d'être portée par des sorciers et sorcières aux pensées sombres et malfaisantes, la pierre serait devenue aussi noire que le charbon. C'est de là que son surnom est apparu : le diamant noir. Parce que cette bague est aussi précieuse qu'un diamant et que dû à ses propriétés magiques, elle en vaut aussi cher. »

Amélia afficha une expression totalement abasourdie, visiblement pas familière à cette histoire.

« Mais…mais…Et si la bague…m'influençait à devenir…comme eux… »

« Oh _non_, ma chère enfant. Ce n'est pas la bague qui est censée te contrôler. C'est toi qui contrôles la bague tout comme c'est eux qui ont involontairement changé la pierre. Mais ne t'inquiète surtout pas. En réalité, l'onyx est une pierre qui a de très bonnes qualités. Elle apporte du courage, bannit la peine, augmente l'art du contrôle de soi-même, promeut la conscience des instincts et est signe de bonne fortune. Elle ne t'influencera pas vers le mauvais chemin sauf si t'elle est ton désir, ce qui n'est pas le cas j'en suis sûr. Après tout, l'onyx représente l'identification des forces personnelles. Tes forces sont d'origines très différentes des membres de ta famille et de tes ancêtres. En réalité, je crois que cette bague n'aurait pas pu être dans de meilleures mains que toi, ma belle. »

« Merci Grand-Mère Sissi. Ça me touche beaucoup, tu sais. »

« Je le sais. Et je t'aime beaucoup aussi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup!»

« Oh! Et qui sait? Peut-être qu'un jour, la bague reviendra à toi… », rajouta Grand-Mère Sissi suivi d'un clin d'œil.

.x.x.x.x.

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point, cette femme, qui était sa grand-mère, était formidable. Des larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues tellement elle était touchée par ce geste. Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa grand-mère la voit en ce moment même, voit combien elle apprécie et combien elle est heureuse. Cette femme était Dieu. Voilà la conclusion la plus probable qui lui vint à l'esprit. Pendant un moment, elle rit toute seule, les larmes de joies coulant toujours sur ses joues. Quiconque l'aurait aperçu à ce moment-là aurait pu croire qu'elle avait l'air un peu étrange, ainsi assise par terre, près de la fenêtre à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Mais en l'observant un peu plus attentivement, cela aurait également paru comme un moment extrêmement touchant.

La journée passa étrangement rapidement, comparée aux mercredis qu'elle avait normalement droits. Même le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, qui avait eu lieu après le déjeuner, lui avait paru presque intéressant, ce qui était un miracle si l'on considérait le fait que d'habitude, c'était une véritable torture de rester éveillé. Visiblement, la bague, qu'elle portait désormais fièrement dans le majeur de sa main droite, lui avait apporté la joie.

Rendue au soir, après le somptueux dîner qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Fred et George, elle se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie, un cours qu'elle appréciait. Cependant, elle réalisa quelque chose qui lui valut une expression horrifiée. Elle avait complètement oublié sa retenue de ce soir. Son cours finissait à huit heures pile. Et sa retenue commençait à huit heures pile. Sans oublier qu'elle se trouvait à la plus haute tour du château et qu'elle devait se rendre dans les cachots, la partie la plus profonde du château. _Bon sang._

Puis, elle se dit que le fait qu'elle avait un cours qui finissait à huit heures serait une bonne excuse à son retard. Mais pour Snape, aucune excuse n'était valable, sauf si tu étais mort. Elle passa la moitié du cours à s'inquiéter et à regarder la grande horloge à tout les 10 secondes. Puis finalement, elle réalisa que de paniquer l'aiderait pour rien au monde et que peut importe ce qui se passerait, elle arriverait en retard. En effet, lors de la fin du cours d'Astronomie, elle ne prit même pas la peine de courir. _Premièrement_, cela l'essoufflerait à la mort. _Deuxièmement_, il était pratiquement impossible qu'elle ne trébuche pas dans les tonnes d'escaliers. Et puis _troisièmement_, elle arriverait quand même en retard même si elle courait et qu'il s'agit que de cinq minutes ou de 12 minutes, elle allait être dans le pétrin. Donc, elle profita des dernières minutes de paix qui lui restèrent avant d'arriver devant la porte de classe de potions. _Hmmm…Qu'est-ce que Grand-Mère Sissi disait dans sa lettre…Être positive. Rester soi-même…Rester polie et neutre. Se dire que ça sera bientôt terminé. Et surtout, ne pas se décourager..._ Elle prit une grande respiration et entra directement dans la classe, sans même prendre la peine de cogner, cette fois.

« Vous êtes _terriblement _en retard. »

La voix du maître des potions raisonna dans la grande classe sombre et humide faiblement éclairée.

« Sauf votre respect, professeur, je ne crois qu'arriver 11 minutes en retard soit terrible. Je veux dire, si j'étais arrivée trois heures en retard, nous pourrions définitivement débattre la chose, mais… »

« Vous _osez _m'interrompre? »

« Je ne vous ai pas interrompu. Vous aviez cessé de parler. »

« Là n'est pas la question. »

« Professeur, ce n'est pas un drame…Je n'ai qu'à rester 11 minutes plus tard…Tout simplement. »

Aussitôt, elle regretta amèrement d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Le regard qui lui lançait était aussi chaleureux que le regard d'un tueur en série qui observe sa victime. Pour sa survie, elle décida de ne rien ajouter pour l'instant. Et dire que ce matin même, rien n'aurait pu la démoraliser.

« _Oh! _Quelle sage remarque. _Vraiment_, ne vous gênez surtout pas. Arrivez à l'heure que vous le voulez, ce n'est pas grave, vous n'aurez qu'à rester plus tard. _Oh_…Et vous croyez que je n'est que ça à faire que d'attendre après une arrogante étudiante de Gryffondor qui ose entrer sans cogner à la porte, qui ose m'interrompre, qui ose me répondre de façon non appropriée et qui _ose _faire comme si c'était normal d'arriver en retard. Visiblement, vous avez de sérieux problèmes dans la tête, jeune fille. On vous a déjà parlé d'une école psychiatrique? »

Amélia fut tellement prise au dépourvu qu'elle ne sut quoi répondre. Bien sûr, la remarque de Snape était terriblement blessante et humiliante, mais elle n'arrivait plus à répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle refusait de parler. Elle refusait même de le regarder, désormais.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? C'est si facile pour vous de répliquer, d'habitude… »

« J'avais un cours d'Astronomie. »

_« Pardon? »_

« J'avais un cours _d'Astronomie_ qui finissait à huit heures. Je sais, d'habitude le cours est beaucoup plus tard... Mais aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, le cours commençait beaucoup plus tôt, car nous n'avions pas besoin d'observer les étoiles, ce soir. Il s'agissait d'un cours où l'on devait reproduire de mémoire la mesure de la position dans le ciel des étoiles et des planètes sur un plan. C'est pour cela que je suis en retard, professeur. Maintenant, puis-je commencer mon travail afin de terminer le plus tôt possible pour ne pas vous déranger davantage? »

Le professeur leva un sourcil, apparemment surpris par la nouvelle attitude de son étudiante. Mais en réalité, il n'était pas si surpris que ça. Il avait remarqué depuis quelque temps qu'elle était plutôt…_imprévisible_.

« Sachez qu'aujourd'hui, votre tâche sera pratiquement la même sauf que cette fois, ce sera des potions confectionné par des élèves que vous évaluerez. »

En gros, elle allait faire son sale boulot. Par contre, elle eut la sagesse de garder ce dernier commentaire pour elle-même.

« Et sachez que je vous enlève 10 points. »

Amélia ne réagit même pas tellement qu'elle n'était pas surprise qu'il lui enlève des points. Après un long soupire, elle se dirigea vers son pupitre habituel et sortit sa grande plume blanche, son encrier, ses papiers parchemins vierges et son manuel de… _Oh non_… Elle n'avait pas son manuel de potion… Ayant complètement oublié sa retenue, elle n'avait pas mis le livre dans son sac, ce matin. _Que faire_… Poursuivre le travail sans le manuel, comme à sa première retenue et obtenir un résultat _pitoyable _selon Snape? Pendant un instant, elle pensa à l'idée d'aller le chercher dans sa chambre…Mais cela lui ferait perdre beaucoup de temps et elle en avait déjà perdu assez. De plus, Snape ne la laisserait jamais partir pour ça. _Misère_…

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous _faites?_ »

La voix du professeur résonna dans sa tête et la fit sursauter. Il la fixait avec son regard froid habituel, les sourcils froncés.

« Je…J'ai…Oubliée mon manuel de potion, professeur. »

Il paraissait irrité, mais guère surprit, ce qui agaça royalement la jeune fille. C'était incroyable comment il avait le don de la démoraliser et de la faire sentir comme une moins que rien.

« Je vois. »

Elle resta debout, en silence, attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose. Espérant qu'il ajoute quelque chose…

« Vous pouvez aller voir dans l'armoire…J'ai quelques copies du manuel de potion pour ceux qui, comme vous, sont immanquablement dans la lune et qui oublient sans cesse le matériel essentiel. »

« Ce n'est que la première fois que je l'oublie, professeur. »

« Oh…Mais c'est faux. Vous l'aviez oublié à votre première retenue, lundi soir, vous vous souvenez? », répliqua-t-il d'un ton arrogant.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas oubliez, je ne l'ai volontairement pas apporté, car je ne croyais pas en avoir de besoin. »

Il afficha une mine mécontente ce qui, intérieurement, réjouit la jeune étudiante.

« Alors, vous allez le chercher, ce manuel de potion dans l'armoire, où vous préférez vous obstiner avec moi pour le restant de la période? »

« Vous obstiner pendant le restant de la période me semblerait beaucoup trop simple… »

Elle regretta ses paroles. _Pourquoi, Amélia, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas penser avant de parler ! _Mais à sa grande surprise, le professeur ne sembla pas du tout agacé. Au contraire, il affichait un subtil sourire en coin, arborant son habituel regard foudroyant. _Et moi qui a toujours cru que la conception de son visage l'empêchait de sourire._

Elle se dirigea vers la grande armoire noire sans perdre davantage de temps et l'ouvrit, à la recherche d'un manuel. Sur une des tablettes du bas, vers la gauche, elle aperçut une petite pile de manuels de potion qui semblait pratiquement neufs, mais c'est celui qui paraissait vieux et usé qui attira son attention. Elle aimait ce qui avait du vécu. Et ce bouquin ne pouvait qu'en avoir. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle prit dans ses mains le manuel de potion ancien, referma la grande armoire et se dirigea vers sa table, afin de le déposer et d'avoir de nouveau les mains libres pour aller chercher des potions dans les étagères du fond. Elle choisit ceux qui lui paraissaient les plus ratés, ainsi, elle avait plus de choses à dire dessus étant donné qu'il n'y avait pratiquement rien de bon dans la potion. Une fois assise à son bureau, elle commença par analyser la Potion Volubilis. Celle-ci est sensée être un breuvage qui permet de restaurer la voix et même de la changer, mais on l'utilise surtout afin de neutraliser les effets du sortilège de Mutisme. Cependant, en observant la substance granuleuse et grisâtre à travers le bocal rectangulaire, Amélia doutait sérieusement qu'elle aide quiconque à retrouver la voix. Visiblement, la potion ne contenait pas assez d'hydromel, ni de brins de menthes. Par contre, cet élève avait mis trop,_ beaucoup_ trop de mandragore cuite dans sa potion, ce qui est probablement la cause principale de la texture étrange et de la couleur défraichie. Elle ajouta sur le parchemin que la potion était censée, en temps normal, être d'un jaune serin. Par contre, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'oubliait rien, elle jeta enfin un coup d'œil dans l'étrange manuel de potion. Elle fut surprise d'y découvrir bien plus que de vieilles pages raboutées et jaunies avec le temps. En effet, elle constata qu'à chaque page, il y avait des commentaires et des suggestions écrits à la main. Et pas que deux ou trois mots. _Oh non_. Des textes de toutes sortes. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration pour cette mystérieuse personne en lisant les recommandations et les trucs pour confectionner et réussir encore plus parfaitement toute sorte de potion. Cela avait tellement du sens. De plus, elle doutait que Snape ait gardé un vieux manuel de potions avec des choses écrites dedans si elles n'avaient pas d'importance. Puis elle réalisa quelque chose... _Oh mon dieu… _Ce livre devait appartenir à Snape. Par réflexe, elle leva les yeux vers son professeur. Il semblait être concentré dans la lecture de son livre. _Parfait. Il ne me regarde pas et il est surement trop concentré dans sa lecture pour se soucier de moi_, pensa-t-elle.

Ainsi, elle continua curieusement à tourner les pages du manuel et s'arrêtait parfois sur quelques informations qui lui semblaient utiles. Ce livre était un véritable trésor. Elle parut découragée en pensant à son manuel de potion dans sa chambre. Il paraissait si ordinaire et moche comparé à celui-ci, malgré son apparence douteuse. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, elle constata qu'elle prenait du retard dans son travail. Elle se força, à contrecœur, à se lever et de retourner chercher des potions ratées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de paraitre décourager en observant l'étagère pleine. Comment tant d'élèves pouvaient rater autant de potions? Ne savaient-ils pas lire des instructions? Bon, certaines sont particulièrement rigoureuses à confectionner, mais celles qu'elle corrigeait était de niveau de deuxième année seulement. Ainsi, elle se remit au travail, mais ce ne fut pas bien long qu'elle replongeât dans la lecture du manuel.

Elle perdit complètement le fil des minutes, mais heureusement, elle se rendit compte lorsque le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Aussitôt, elle ferma le livre et porta de nouveau attention à ses parchemins. Une fois arriver devant elle, il se figea et semblait observer quelque chose. Amélia le fixait, curieuse à l'idée de voir ce qui semblait tant le troubler. C'est à ce moment qu'elle constata qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur sa main droite… Sur sa _bague_. Amélia était désorientée et se demandait réellement ce que le professeur avait en tête. Seulement, il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de lever les yeux vers Amélia en la dévisageant un moment avant de se pencher pour prendre un morceau de parchemin afin de le lire, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait fait du bon travail, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement nerveuse, ce qui la mena à ronger l'ongle de son pouce droit. Puis finalement, il ramassa le restant de ses copies à l'aide d'un léger coup de baguette et retourna à son bureau. Amélia resta immobile un moment, attendant un signal qui ne vint pas.

« Professeur? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Oui, Miss Walters? »

« Puis-je quitter? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous retient. Sauf peut-être ce_ livre_. »

Il pointait le manuel de potion qui était sur le bureau.

« Il n'y a réellement que vous pour choisir le bouquin qui à l'air le plus délabré. J'ose espérer que demain, vous apporterez votre manuel de potion et que vous ne serez pas en retard. »

« Je serai à l'heure pile, professeur. »

« Parfait. »

Elle hésita un moment en restant tout à fait immobile, ce qui était particulièrement étrange étant donné que d'habitude, à la première occasion, elle s'enfuyait presque en courant de la classe. Le professeur dû s'en rendre compte, car il ne détourna pas ses yeux d'elle, l'observant avec une expression totalement indéchiffrable.

« Professeur…? », finit-elle par dire.

« _Oui_, Miss Walters. »

« Il est à vous, ce livre? »

« En effet, ils sont tous à moi les livres dans mon armoire. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… »

Il la dévisagea un moment avant de répondre véritablement à sa question.

« Oui, c'était mon manuel de potion lorsque j'étais à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous avez écrit tout ça lorsque vous n'aviez que 17 ans? »

« En effet. »

« Mais…Je veux dire…Ce qui à d'écrit dans ce livre est t'il…_exacte ? »_

« Naturellement. »

Amélia ne put s'empêcher de lever les sourcils ainsi affichant une mine totalement étonnée.

« Dois-je percevoir une certaine admiration dans votre expression faciale? »

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre honnêtement.

« Définitivement. Bonsoir, professeur Snape. »

Il resta muet un moment, toujours en la fixant et Amélia cru qu'il ne répondrait pas, mais il fini par parler, une fois que celle-ci avait la main sur la poignée de porte.

« Bonsoir, _Miss Walters. »_

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Voilà! _****_Je sais que ç'a été un peu long… Mais comme je l'ai mentionné à la fin du chapitre d'avant, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ce chapitre allait contenir au départ…Donc le temps d'y penser, de trouver des idées et de les écrire…Enfin…vous comprenez! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Elle vient enfin d'avoir la bague! Génial non? Hmmm…On verra! Hihihi! Oh! Et j'ai inclus le manuel du Prince de Sang Mêler totalement à l'improvise. Cette idée, comme beaucoup d'autres, m'est venue en écrivant, tout simplement, mais je ne compte pas nécessairement le faire réapparaitre étant donné que cela ressemblerait beaucoup trop au sixième tome d'Harry Potter._**

**_Bref! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et encore une fois (je sais...je suis fatigante avec ça...lol) si ça vous tente, ça serait super que vous m'écriviez un petit quelque chose dans mes reviews :) C'est toujours hyper encourageant (Sauf la personne qui m'a écrit que Harry Potter était une abomination et qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour implorer Dieu...Hahaha...Mais je crois qu'ils vont le supprimer donc ce n'est pas si mal!) Donc, le prochain chapitre devrait venir bientôt! (Cette fois, j'ai déjà tout le chapitre dans ma tête...Il me reste qu'à l'écrire!)_**

**_xoxo_**


	7. Par où commencer

**_Chapitre 7_**** : _Par où commencer_**

Ce matin-là, elle avait eu pour débuter un cours de botanique suivi d'un cours de métamorphose. L'avant-midi c'était plutôt bien déroulé, rien n'était arrivé de trop compromettant_._ Amélia aimait bien les jeudis, car elle avait son après-midi de libre pour se reposer et faire ses travaux. C'était en effet l'un des avantages d'être en septième année à Poudlard. Certes, les cours étaient rigoureux, mais au moins, ils en avaient un peu moins.

Elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle afin d'aller rejoindre les jumeaux et pour prendre le déjeuner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa Markus Flint et sa bande d'abrutis qu'elle réalisa que finalement, sa journée n'était pas aussi parfaite qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Elle se dépêcha en descendant les dernières marches et tenta du mieux possible de passer inaperçu dans le Hall d'entrée. _Voyant que je n'ai aucune intention de lui parler, peut-être qui va me laisser tranquille_, se dit Amélia.

« Hey! Si ce n'est pas Miss Explosive. »

Finalement, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça qu'il lui parle étant donné que ce n'était que pour l'insulter.

« Hey! Si ce n'est pas _Monsieur-Qui-Me-Reste-Qu'une-Neurone-Dans-La-Tête!_ », répliqua-t-elle.

« Ah ça tu vas me le payer, espèce de Gryffondor _dégoutante__!_ »

Un rire diabolique sortit de la bouche d'Amélia, ainsi surprenant les Serpentards et elle-même, par ce fait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être cruelle, mais elle avait réellement envie que Flint la laisse tranquille une fois pour toutes. De plus, elle s'était promis de se venger un jour pour ce qui lui avait fait subir dans le cours de Potion. Ce jour était enfin arrivé, plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Oh! Mais tu ne me trouvais pas si _dégoutante _que cela avant. Tu te souviens? Hmmm…Laisse-moi te rafraichir un peu la mémoire. »

Elle prit une courte pause, observant avec satisfaction l'expression horrifiée de Markus. Visiblement, il n'avait aucunement envie qu'elle aborde ce sujet. Mais ce qui réjouit le plus Amélia fut les regards interrogateurs des amis de Flint. Visiblement, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'Amélia parlait.

« Oh! Pourquoi ses regards surpris?_ Non!_ Flint, ne me dit pas que tu ne les as pas mis au courant! », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, affichant un sourire presque cruel.

_« Tais-toi espèce de vipère. »_

« Me _taire?_ Mais la partie de plaisir vient tout juste de commencer. » Elle se retourna vers les amis Serpentard de Flint qui l'observaient d'un air surpris. « Voyez-vous, votre cher Flint ci-présent a tenté de m'embrasser l'an passé, lors du bal de Noël. »

« Elle _ment!_ Ne l'écoutez pas! _Jamais _de ma _vie _je ne voudrais embrasser cette fille-là! Tu n'es qu'une répugnante _Gryffondor_. », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Pourtant, tu ne me trouvais pas si _répugnante_ que ça, ce soir-là. Ou peut-être était-ce le fait que tu avais trop bu…de jus de citrouille. Mais à ce que je sache, il n'y a pas d'alcool dans le jus de citrouille… », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton volontairement innocent.

Puis soudainement, sans crier gare, Markus Flint, plus enragé que jamais, sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa directement sur Amélia.

« _Expelliarmus!_ »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Amélia sortit la sienne et cria la formule pour bloquer le mauvais sort.

« _Protego!_ »

Bien qu'elle fût prise par surprise, elle était ravie qu'elle ait d'aussi bons réflexes.

« Non, mais tu es _cinglé _ou quoi! », s'écria Amélia, définitivement surprise qu'il soit allé aussi loin. Après tout, lancer des sorts dans les couloirs était interdit. S'ils se faisaient prendre, ils seraient dans la galère.

« _Stupéfix! _», répliqua Flint en pointant encore une fois sa baguette sur la jeune Gryffondor.

De nouveau, Amélia bloqua remarquablement le sort d'un coup sec de baguette, cette fois sans même avoir à dire la formule à voix haute. Parfois, elle se surprenait elle-même. _Vive l'adrénaline_, se dit-elle, dans sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Markus Flint rageait sans cesser de la fixer en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Puis, pour la troisième fois, il tenta de nouveau d'anéantir sa proie, cette fois en lui lançant un sort impardonnable, mais heureusement, cette dernière fut nettement plus rapide que lui.

_« Endolor… »_

_« Petrificus totalus! »_

Subitement, le corps de Markus Flint devint aussi raide qu'une planche de bois et tomba bruyamment par terre, totalement immobile, mais toujours en affichant une mine meurtrière. Elle crut que finalement, c'en était fini pour les problèmes, mais elle réalisa, en apercevant au loin le professeur McGonagall courir vers eux d'une expression horrifiée, qu'ils venaient tout juste de commencer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici! », demanda sévèrement le professeur McGonagall.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte de Markus puis regarda de nouveau son élève de Gryffondor.

« Je veux des _explications__!_ », s'écria-t-elle d'un ton de voix dépourvu d'enthousiasme.

Amélia tenta de prendre la parole afin d'expliquer l'incident qui s'était produit environ dix secondes plus tôt.

« Professeur McGonagall, Markus Flint m'a jeté des sorts et je l'ai ai bloqués pour ma propre protection, mais il ne cessait jamais de m'en jeter donc disons que j'ai fait en sorte…qu'il…ne puisse plus m'en lancer. »

«_ Seigneur!_ Quelle _abomination!_ Il est entièrement interdit de jeter des sorts à vos camarades à l'extérieur des cours autorisés! »

« Je sais, _professeur_, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix…il a voulu me… »

« Visiblement, vous ne comprendrez jamais rien, petite sotte. »

Le corps d'Amélia se raidit en entendant cette voix glaciale venant de derrière elle. En effet, elle fut désagréablement surprise lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu croiser aujourd'hui en train de lancer un sort à Flint. Lentement, elle se retourna, craignant le pire et réalisa avec effroi que son cauchemar prenait réalité. Severus Snape se trouvait maintenant face à elle, avec cette expression de gloire qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs et perçants. La jeune Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en imaginant le sort qui l'attendait. Cependant, le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole, cette fois s'adressant au professeur Snape.

« Que sait-il passé, Severus? »

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, votre _chère_ étudiante de Gryffondor a pétrifié un élève. »

« Mais professeur », tenta désespérément de justifier la jeune fille en se retournant vers le professeur McGonagall, « il m'a jeté des sorts avant! Il a même tenté de me jeter un sort _impardonnable!_ »

Le professeur McGonagall porta ses mains à sa bouche et observa Amélia avec une expression démesurément terrifiée.

« Est-ce vrai ce que vous dites, Miss Walters? C'est une bien grande accusation que vous faites là! »

« Je vous jure que je dis la vérité, professeur McGonagall. Je… »

Mais elle fut brutalement interrompue par les amis de Flint qui, tous en même temps et surtout incompréhensiblement, se mirent à justifier, ou plutôt mentir sur ce qui venait de se passer. Mais c'est le professeur Snape qui, d'un geste de la main, les fit taire.

« Bien que vos témoignages me semblent…_essentiels_…Je crois tout de même que le meilleur soit de s'informer auprès de la réelle victime du mauvais sort. », affirma le professeur Snape, de son habituel ton de voix glacial.

Puis, d'un simple mouvement de baguette qu'il pointait vers Flint et d'une formule incompréhensible, ce dernier retrouva de nouveau sa mobilité. Plus furieux que jamais, Markus Flint se remit sur pied et commença à accuser injustement Amélia.

« Cette fille est complètement _folle!_ Ce n'est pas de Poudlard qu'elle a besoin, mais d'une école psychiatrique! »

Étrangement, c'était la deuxième fois cette semaine que quelqu'un lui faisait part de ce commentaire. Elle détourna les yeux de Flint pour observer celui qui l'avait accusé la première fois et vit que Snape avait un sourire sadique en coin, visiblement conscient de l'ampleur de la remarque de son étudiant de Serpentard. Le professeur McGonagall reprit la parole, utilisant son habituel ton sec lorsqu'elle était irritée.

« Je suis _scandaleusement dégoutée_ par vos comportements dotés d'immanquable stupidité._ 20 points_ seront enlevés à chacune de vos maisons et vous avez tous les deux une retenue ce soir avec moi à 20h. »

Flint afficha un air parfaitement dégouté puis jeta de nouveau un regard meurtrier à Amélia.

« Je crains qu'une retenue avec vous, ce soir, ne soit pas possible pour Miss Walters. »

Le professeur McGonagall détourna les yeux de ses élèves pour observer le maître des potions, les sourcils froncés.

« Et pourquoi cela? », demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que Miss Walters a déjà une retenue avec moi, ce soir. »

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit grand la bouche et tourna la tête vers Amélia en la fixant d'un air plus que découragé.

« _Vraiment_, Miss Walters, vous avez un grand problème de discipline. J'écrirai dès aujourd'hui à votre grand-mère afin de l'aviser de votre comportement _inadéquat_. »

Puis, sans plus tarder, le professeur McGonagall tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Marcus Flint et ses amis quittèrent également les lieux, laissant Amélia en plein milieu du couloir.

« Nous discuterons de votre punition ce soir, Miss _Walters._ »

Amélia sursauta violemment en entendant la voix du professeur de potion, ainsi accrochant le cadre derrière elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? », s'écria le petit homme à moustache dans le cadre.

« _Oh!_ Pardon! Je vous ai accroché par accident, ce n'était pas mon intention de vous importuner. Je… »

« Faites attention, jeune demoiselle! Vous m'avez presque fait trébucher dans mon cadre voisin. », s'empressa de rajouter le petit homme en interrompant Amélia.

Amélia l'observa d'un air désolé puis se retourna vers le professeur Snape. Celui-ci la regardait, secouant la tête en la dévisageant. Puis, il soupira longuement et rappela à Amélia de ne pas être en retard ce soir avant de quitter la Hall pour se rendre vers les escaliers, surement afin d'atteindre les cachots.

Amélia était tellement dégoutée qu'elle en perdit son appétit. Au lieu de se diriger vers la Grande Salle comme prévu pour aller manger et rejoindre ses amis, elle prit le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor. Vraiment, elle n'était maintenant plus du tout d'humeur à la conversation. En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle fut soulagée de constater que personne n'était dans le salon. Logiquement, tous les Gryffondor devaient être sois en train de déjeuner ou sois à l'extérieur en train de profiter de la magnifique journée ensoleillée. Afin de se changer les idées, elle prit un livre qui était sur une petite table à côté d'elle, mais malgré tout l'effort qu'elle y mettait pour se concentrer à lire, elle ne retenait rien. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour lire un livre non plus. Plus enragée que jamais, elle lança le livre qu'elle avait dans les mains de toutes ses forces vers le mur devant elle.

« La vie est trop _injuste!_ »

Elle enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. À présent, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pendant ce temps, le cadre de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et les jumeaux entrèrent dans la salle commune.

« Hey! Amélia! »

« Nous te cherchions! Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu allais venir nous rejoindre dans la… »

Mais Fred cessa immédiatement de parler en voyant Amélia, assise seule sur le divan, les larmes aux yeux. Les jumeaux se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de s'assoir chacun d'un côté d'Amélia.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette sale bonne femme, Ombrage? »

Amélia leva la tête vers eux et tenta de répondre, mais fut engloutie d'un sanglot.

« _Nn-nooo-nn…_ »

« Alors dis-nous. », répliqua doucement George.

« Je…je…ne…v-v-veux…_pas_…en parler. »

Les jumeaux affichèrent une mine inquiète, ainsi voyant leur bonne copine bégayer.

« Amélia, tu _dois _nous dire ce qui ne va pas. »

« Tu es en train de nous tuer là! »

Amélia soupira longuement puis prit une grande respiration. Dans un souffle seulement, elle se mit à compter l'histoire qui venait de se passer d'une façon plutôt incompréhensible, mais c'est surement grâce aux grands mouvements qu'elle faisait avec ses bras qui aidèrent les jumeaux à comprendre son récit.

« Flint! Espèce _d'imbécile_! _Me _jeter un sort! Alors moi, je me protège! Puis là, _Boom! _Pétrifié! Il a tenté de me jeter un sort impardonnable! Mais là, McGonagall est arrivé, Snape aussi…_Ooooooooh_…Je suis dans le _pétrin!_ »

« Flint t'a fait mal? », s'écria Fred, maintenant montrant des signes de colère dans sa voix.

« Nn-non… »

« Quel _crétin!_ Attends que je le voie celui-là…Il va regretter d'être né! »

« George, je t'en prie…Ne fait pas ça…Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. »

« Qu'est-ce que la vie sans un minimum de risque? »

«_ Non!_ Pas question! »

Cette fois, Amélia s'était levée et regardait les jumeaux à tour de rôle d'un air agressif.

« Mais, _Amélia_… »

« C'est tout ce que je vous demande ! Ce soir, j'ai ma retenue avec Snape et si par miracle je reviens en une seule pièce, ce dont je doute, c'est que Snape est possédé. Je suis morte, je le sais. Si vous aviez vu la façon dont il m'a regardée. »

« On vient avec toi! _Pas question_ de te laisser seule avec ce fou! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas. »

« Si tu crois qu'on va te… »

« Pas _question!_ Je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne tenterez rien, cette fois. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que vous avez fait pour moi, l'autre soir, lors de ma retenue avec Snape. Mais ça ne passera pas deux fois. Déjà que Snape était extrêmement suspicieux. Il savait que c'était vous qui étiez dans le coup. C'est simplement qu'il n'avait rien pour prouver que c'était vous. »

« Justement, il n'aura rien pour prouver que c'est nous encore une fois! »

« Non! Pas question. Promettez-moi que vous ne tenterez rien. »

« Ahh…D'accord… »

« D'accord _quoi? _»

« D'accord, on n'essayera pas de tuer Snape… »

« Fred, tu n'es pas drôle… »

« Ah…Bon d'accord, on ne tentera rien…C'est promis…Mais si jamais cette sale chauve-souris ose toucher un de tes cheveux, je jure que… », poursuivit George.

« Je t'en prie, George… Arrête. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, Amélia se retourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de monter vers le dortoir des filles de septième année. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce circulaire, elle courut et se lança dans son lit près de la fenêtre. Elle voulait oublier ce cauchemar, s'en débarrasser. Mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Elle attacha sa longue chevelure brune avec un élastique à cheveux qu'elle avait au poignet puis se coucha dans ce lit. Par habitude, elle enleva également sa bague noire et la déposa délicatement sur sa petite table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir avec des bijoux. Sa chaine avec une croix en or qu'elle portait à son cou était le seul bijou qu'elle n'enlevait presque jamais. Par contre, comme elle s'en doutait, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle ne faisait que tourner d'un bord puis de l'autre dans son lit, cherchant une position suffisamment confortable pour dormir. Après une heure ou deux, elle finit par s'endormir, les joues humides et parsemées de larmes.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, il faisait beaucoup moins clair qu'au début de la journée. Elle devina qu'il s'agissait de l'heure du dîner, mais elle était trop préoccupée pour avoir faim. À la place, elle se leva et prit dans son sac à bandoulière un énorme bouquin de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et décida de commencer son long devoir. Après tout, elle avait pris du retard à cause de ses retenues avec Snape.

Après deux heures de travaux acharnés, Amélia termina son devoir, soulagée et satisfaite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite horloge et constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure de sa retenue. Elle se leva et enfila ses chaussures puis jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle détacha ses cheveux, les laissant tomber gracieusement sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos. _Nettement mieux_, se dit-elle. Elle prit également la bague sur sa table de chevet et la mit dans le majeur de sa main droite, son endroit habituel. Puis, elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Dans le salon, il y avait quelques élèves de troisième année qui discutaient. De l'autre côté, deux jeunes hommes, de première ou deuxième années, Amélia n'était pas sûr, semblaient très concentrés sur leur partie d'échecs version sorcier. Sans plus tarder, bien qu'elle ne fût pas pressée dû au faite qu'elle était d'avance, elle quitta l'atmosphère paisible de la salle commune pour se retrouver dans les escaliers qui bougeaient d'un côté puis de l'autre. Amélia eut tout juste le temps de mettre le pied sur la première marche avant que l'escalier ne change de cap. Ainsi, elle marcha pendant une douzaine de minutes dans l'école puis se retrouva devant l'habituel escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux cachots. C'était la première fois cette semaine qu'elle les descendait sans avoir à courir comme une déchaînée. Une fois arrivée devant la grande porte de couleur acajou, Amélia cogna trois coups et attendit.

« Entrez, Miss Walters. »

C'était le signal. Le signal du début de sa mort. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle marmonna à elle-même_ ''Bon sang, faites que ce ne soit pas trop souffrant''. _En ouvrant la lourde porte, elle fut surprise de retrouver le professeur non pas assis à son bureau, le nez penché sur ses copies, mais debout devant son bureau, les bras croisés en observant d'un air indéchiffrable la jeune étudiante. _Il m'attendait_, pensa-t-elle.

« Asseyez-vous, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire avant de commencer. »

Il pointa une chaise devant lui. Amélia marcha jusqu'à celle-ci et s'assit dessus, sans un mot, en prenant soin de déposer son sac à bandoulière beige sur le sol, à côté d'elle.

« Vous savez que j'aurais pu vous renvoyer ce matin pour avoir lancé un sort à M. Flint. »

« C'est _lui_ qui a commencé, professeur! Il a voulu… »

_« Silence. »_

La voix du professeur était de nouveau glaciale. Amélia, ne supportant plus le regard profond du maître des potions, baissa la tête afin d'observer ses pieds.

« Vous devez vous doutez que vous n'irez pas à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend. », rajouta-t-il.

Amélia leva de nouveau les yeux vers son professeur, la bouche ouverte et les sourcils levés.

« Ne me dites pas qu'après ce qui viens de se passer, vous croyiez que vous auriez le privilège d'y aller? », ajouta-t-il, les sourcils levés.

« Et Flint, lui, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas plus le droit que moi d'y… »

« Vous allez cesser immédiatement de m'interrompre. »

« Pardon, professeur. »

Le professeur Snape leva un sourcil, analysant le visage de la jeune fille.

« Donc, comme je le disais, vous n'irez pas à Pré-au-Lard ce weekend étant donné que vous serez ici même, dans les cachots, pour la continuité de vos retenues qui dureront, cette fois, toute la journée. »

« Mais professeur! »

« _Ne vous ai-je pas déjà mentionné de ne pas m'interrompre!_ »

Les yeux d'Amélia se remplirent de larmes, mais elle baissa immédiatement la tête afin de les cacher. Il n'est pas question que Snape ait la satisfaction de la voir pleurer.

« Vous aurez également des travaux supplémentaires à faire en dehors de vos retenues. »

Amélia n'en pouvait plus, s'en était trop. Elle prit une grande respiration et prit son courage à deux mains.

« _Je ne peux pas._ Je suis déjà _hyper_ en retard à cause de vos retenues! J'avais prévu le weekend pour tout terminer! »

« Vous mentez. Vous aviez prévu ce weekend vous balader en compagnie de vos deux imbéciles de Weasley dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. »

« _Ce ne sont pas des imbéciles__! _Et je ne mens pas! Je suis _réellement _en retard! »

« Si vous vous comportiez de façon convenable, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation. Vous êtes têtue et indisciplinée. Vous méritez entièrement ce qui vous arrive. Samedi matin, à 8h, vous vous présenterez à mon bureau afin de commencer votre…leçon. »

Amélia fut soudainement aspergée d'une fureur qui l'envahit dans tout son corps. Elle répondit au professeur d'une voix étrangement calme :

« Il n'en ai pas question. »

« Je vous demande pardon? », répliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Cette fois, ses bras n'étaient plus croisés contre son torse et il n'était également plus accoté sur son bureau. Mais Amélia ne lui répondit pas. Elle se contenta de se lever de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, d'un pas décidé.

« Où croyez-vous que vous allez? Revenez immédiatement ici, Miss Walters. »

_« Allez vous faire voir! »_

La mâchoire de Snape se décrocha un moment. _Venait-elle de l'envoyer balader?_ Puis, sans plus tarder, il leva sa baguette et jeta un sort contre la porte afin qu'elle ne puisse l'ouvrir. Amélia s'arrêta et sans ce retourner, elle murmura d'une voix méconnaissable :

« Laissez-moi sortir…_immédiatement_. »

_« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant que je vous en donne la permission, petite d'insolente! »_

Puis, incapable de contrôler sa fureur, Amélia se retourna et pointa violemment sa baguette magique sur le professeur Snape.

« _Stupéfix! _», s'écria-t-elle.

D'un coup sec de baguette, sans prononcer le moindre son, le professeur Snape para le mauvais sort que son étudiante venant de lui lancer. Il semblait réellement furieux.

« Comment _osez-vous_… »

« _Expelliarmus!_ », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

De nouveau, le professeur Snape bloqua le sort qu'Amélia venait de lui lancer.

« _Assez!_ Si vous _osez_ de nouveau me… »

Mais la jeune étudiante n'écoutait plus son professeur de Potion. Elle était tellement enragée que ses sorts ne l'atteignent pas. Par contre, elle n'abandonna pas son idée de blesser Snape.

« _Serpensortia!_ »

Suivi d'un mouvement de main gracieux, un serpent sortit de la baguette d'Amélia. Celle-ci ne perdit pas davantage de temps et pointa sa baguette sur le serpent en prononçant de nouveau une formule magique.

« _Engorgio!_ »

Le serpent tripla de grosseur. Le professeur Snape observait Amélia puis le serpent à tour de rôle.

« Que diable croyez-vous que vous pouvez me faire avec ce serpent? »

Puis, à la grande surprise du professeur Snape, Amélia observa d'un regard maléfique l'énorme serpent devant elle et dit quelque chose que son professeur ne comprit pas. Mais une chose était certaine, cette fille n'était pas à son état normal.

«_ Soorrrrr Sssssssssssssssssssssiethh_… », murmura Amélia au reptile.

Le serpent obéit à la jeune étudiante et attaqua violemment le professeur Snape.

Celui-ci eut tout juste le temps de s'écrier :

« _Vipera Evanesca!_ »

Le serpent prit en feu et se tortilla sur lui-même, brulant de la tête à la queue. Le professeur Snape avait les yeux rivés sur le serpent, croyant à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement son étudiante venait de l'attaquer à plusieurs reprises, mais elle venait tout juste de parler fourchelangue. Pendant ce temps, Amélia eut le temps de déverrouiller la porte avec sa baguette et sortit en courant dans le couloir des cachots. Le professeur Snape ne perdit plus davantage de temps et se mit à ses trousses. Les couloirs des cachots étaient très sombres, seulement éclairés de torches accrocher au mur de pierres gris foncé. Amélia courrait à toute vitesse, mais étrangement, elle n'avait pas pris le chemin des escaliers. Elle zigzaguait dans les couloirs tournant à droite puis à gauche, espérant le semer en prenant différents chemins. Par contre, le professeur Snape était derrière elle et il la rattrapait. Cependant, il ne lui lança pas de sort, car il savait qu'il réussirait à la rattraper, mais surtout, il savait qu'elle avait pris un chemin cul-de-sac. Amélia s'en rendu également compte et se maudit de ne pas avoir pris son chemin habituel. Elle se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter de courir et se retourner afin de faire face avec le professeur pour de l'affronter. Seulement, alors qu'elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution, elle fut désarmée par Snape. Sa baguette voleta très haut dans les airs et atterrit à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

« Vous êtes tellement _prévisible._ », s'écria-t-il, plus furieux que jamais.

_Il a lu dans mes pensées,_ se dit-elle.

« Maintenant, vous allez vous retournez vers moi, petite _sotte_, et vous vous dirigerez de nouveau vers mon bureau sans tenter quoi que ce soit. »

Seulement, Amélia refusa de s'avouer vaincue. Elle était tellement désespérée désormais qu'elle se remit à courir, cette fois vers sa baguette afin de la reprendre, mais le professeur avait rattrapé Amélia avant en la tira violemment par le bras. Il l'accota contre le mur de pierre froid et la fixa.

« Comment avez-vous pu _croire _pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous auriez eu une chance de me défier? »

Amélia ne l'écoutait pas, trop préoccupée à se débattre contre le professeur, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. En effet, il serra davantage son étreinte, l'obligeant à être désormais très près d'elle. Elle cria de toutes ses forces, mais cela s'avéra complètement inutile. Tous les deux étaient dans le fin fond des cachots, où personne ne venait mettre les pieds, où personne ne viendrait la sauver.

« _Lâchez-moi!_ », cria-t-elle.

Cette fois, le professeur lui prit le poignet et de son autre main, tira sur un des doigts de la jeune fille.

« _Aie !_ Qu'est-ce que vous _faites!_ Vous me faites _mal!_ »

Puis, il réussit, malgré les débattements violents de la jeune fille, à enlever la bague noire du doigt d'Amélia. Étonnamment, celle-ci s'écroula par terre, son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Étalée contre le sol, elle se mit à convulser et crier de plus belle. Le professeur s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa ses mains sur le coter de sa tête, l'empêchant de se cogner le crâne contre le sol dur lors de ses convulsions.

« Calmez-vous. Respirez. »

Le professeur Snape parlait étrangement calmement, comme si toute trace de frustration s'était évanouie. Amélia, par contre, ne se calmait toujours pas.

« _Regardez-moi_, Miss Walters. »

Amélia, toujours tremblotant leva enfin les yeux et fixa le professeur Snape. Elle fut surprise de constater à quel point le professeur était calme et concentré. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le professeur Snape ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en observant la couleur anormale des yeux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient d'un gris très pâle, presque blanc, dépourvu de vie, alors que normalement, Snape avait remarqué qu'ils étaient d'une couleur dorée et qu'ils brillaient extraordinairement, même dans les couloirs sombres et ternes.

« Savez-vous où vous êtes? », ajouta-t-il.

Amélia fixait toujours le professeur Snape, mais ne répondit pas.

« Miss Walters… »

« Cachot…Les _ca…chots_… », fini-t-elle par répondre.

« Bien. Quel jour sommes-nous, Miss Walters. »

« Je… », mais elle ne termina pas le début de sa phrase, parcouru de nouveau d'un spasme.

« Miss Walters… Quel jour nous….Miss _Walters__!_ »

Mais cette fois, Amélia ne fixait plus le professeur. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se remit à crier en se tortillant de douleur.

Le professeur reprit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa sur son étudiante, sa main libre au-dessus de la tête de celle-ci, et se mit à murmurer des incantations très complexes. Il avait les sourcils froncés et dû se concentrer afin de réussir à calmer la jeune fille. Après quelques minutes, Amélia avait cessé de crier et ouvrait de nouveau les yeux. Elle tremblait toujours et ses yeux étaient encore d'une couleur anormale, mais toute trace de douleur était disparue de son visage.

« Miss Walters. », répéta le professeur Snape.

« Jeudi…Nous sommes _jeudi_… », répondit-elle.

« Bien. Sentez-vous toujours de la douleur…? »

« N….ooon…Mais…j'ai…j'ai… »

Elle s'était arrêtée de parler, suivie d'un tremblement violent.

« Vous _quoi_, Miss Walters? »

_« Fr-r-rrr-oid… »_

Puis, sans hésiter, le professeur Snape décrocha son énorme cape noire et l'enveloppa autour d'Amélia.

« Je vous amène à l'infirmerie immédiatement. »

Il remit sa baguette dans une poche de ses pantalons et ramassa par terre la bague. Il mit celle-ci également dans une poche libre de son pantalon puis se pencha de nouveau vers Amélia. Il passa ses bras sous le corps délicat de la jeune fille et la souleva de par terre. Amélia, le visage désormais aussi blanc qu'un fantôme, était à peine consciente de ce qui se passait. Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir. Le professeur Snape marchait plus rapidement que jamais, mais prit un chemin différent que celui des escaliers. Il continua de marcher dans les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots puis s'arrêta finalement vers un très grand cadre.

« Bonsoir, Severus. », répondit l'homme dans le cadre. « _Oh!_ Qu'avez-vous là? »

« J'ai besoin de passer, c'est urgent. _Ouvrez-moi._ », répondit Snape, d'un ton insistant.

Sans un mot de plus, le cadre s'ouvrit et derrière celui-ci se retrouvait des escaliers en colimaçon en marbre blanc. Le professeur, sans perdre davantage de temps, se mit, à grande enjambée, à monter les escaliers qui menaient directement au quatrième étage. Amélia, semi-consciente, réalisa qu'il s'agissait en faite d'un raccourci. Lorsque le professeur Snape arriva devant la grande porte de l'infirmerie, il ouvrit celle-ci sans cogner. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant, vêtue d'une robe de chambre violette.

« _Nom d'une chenille! _Que sait-il passé? », dit-elle en regardant le professeur Snape.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche et déposa la jeune fille désormais inerte.

« Elle est inconsciente. », répondit le professeur Snape.

Madame Pomfresh se pencha vers Amélia et mit sa main sur son front.

« Elle est _brulante!_ Mais allez-vous me dire ce qui sait passer? » demanda de nouveau madame Pomfresh, en levant les yeux et en observant attentivement le professeur Snape.

Celui-ci, par contre, ne détourna pas les yeux d'Amélia et se contenta de simplifier ce qui s'était passé.

« Il y a eu un malentendu. Il est possible qu'elle ait été affectée par un objet dangereux… »

« Affectée par un objet dangereux? _Mais de quoi diable parlez-vous?_ », demanda avec insistance madame Pomfresh.

Le professeur porta sa main sur la poche de pantalon où se trouvait la bague d'Amélia. Par contre, il ne répondit pas réellement à la question de l'infirmière.

« Je crois qu'elle est maintenant hors de danger. J'ai…remédié… à la situation. Elle risque d'être faible pendant un moment, mais je suis maintenant persuadée que sa vie n'est plus en danger. Mes incantations commencent à faire effet tranquillement. »

« Plus en danger? Que voulez-vous dire par là? »

Le professeur détourna les yeux de son élève pour la première fois afin de regarder l'infirmière.

« Bien que Miss Walters n'est plus en réel danger, je crois tout de même qu'il soit pour le mieux que vous alliez chercher un remède afin de diminuer sa fièvre le plus rapidement possible sans perdre davantage de temps à poser des questions. », répliqua Snape, d'un ton de voix neutre, mais on pouvait discerner un agacement dans sa voix.

« _Oh!_ Mais c'est justement ce que j'allais faire ! », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton outré. « Je reviens immédiatement avec de quoi lui faire baisser sa température. Après, vous me direz enfin _réellement_ ce qui sait passer. »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas précipité et quitta la pièce. Le professeur Snape était toujours penché sur le lit et observait Amélia. Puis, lentement, il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et la pressa légèrement contre la sienne. Le visage d'Amélia resta toujours aussi inanimé, mais il pouvait sentir la respiration lente de la jeune fille. Finalement, le professeur Snape se releva et s'éloigna à grands pas de l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui la jeune fille étendue sur le lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, madame Pomfresh revint dans la pièce.

« Bon, j'ai trouvé. Maintenant, professeur Snape, vous allez une fois pour toutes me… »

Mais elle cessa de parler et s'immobilisa un moment, constatant que le Severus Snape n'était plus présent dans la pièce. Madame Pomfresh soupira puis reprit le pas vers le lit d'Amélia. Elle déposa sur le front de celle-ci une serviette humide puis ouvrit légèrement la bouche d'Amélia afin d'y introduire un liquide verdâtre. Le médicament fit toussoter Amélia, ainsi la réveillant. Aussitôt, elle porta la main sur son front et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tellement la douleur était intense.

« Buvez cela, ma petite. »

Amélia ouvra les yeux puis aperçut devant elle, dans la semi-obscurité, une petite silhouette qui l'observait de ses énormes yeux.

« _Où_ suis-je? », demanda-t-elle, de peine et misère.

« Vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Tenez, buvez cela, vous vous sentirez nettement mieux. »

Sans poser davantage de questions, Amélia obéit et but le restant du liquide verdâtre qui fit grimacer celle-ci tellement son gout était répugnant. Une fois le liquide avalé, elle tenta de se relever.

« _Pas question_, ma petite. Vous restez au lit pour ce soir. Vous avez besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.»

Puis, madame Pomfresh s'éloigna, laissant Amélia seule dans la grande salle d'infirmerie.

Amélia se demandait réellement ce qui s'était passé. Elle baissa les yeux et aperçut, sur elle, une grande couverture noire. Elle la souleva et l'observa un moment. À son grand étonnement, elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une très grande cape noire. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, tout lui revint en mémoire. La retenue avec Snape, où plutôt la discussion qui s'est par la suite terminée par un combat, une course dans les couloirs et puis une soudaine colère qui la submergeait. Elle se souvenait également de la douleur atroce qu'elle avait ressentie. Puis, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, réalisant l'ampleur de ses gestes. _Elle avait attaqué un professeur._ Elle avait attaqué _Snape_. _Horreur_. Elle engloutit son visage dans ses mains et une fois de plus, elle se mit à pleurer. Puis, elle sentit que quelque chose manquait et regarda ses mains. Sa bague. Elle avait _disparu._

_.x.x.x.x._

Dans son bureau, assis à son pupitre faiblement éclairé par une chandelle blanche, Severus Snape avait les yeux penchés vers un petit objet devant lui. Une magnifique bague noire était posée sur le bureau en bois d'acajou du maître des potions, paraissant totalement inoffensive. Pourtant, ce petit objet avait causé beaucoup de ravage, ce soir. _Mais où vous êtes-vous procuré cette bague, Miss Walters? _murmura à voix basse Severus Snape.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Hihihi j'ai mis le paquet et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je ne promets pas que mes chapitres à venir seront aussi longs, mais ça se rapprochera à ça quand même! Bref, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que ce chapitre n'est aucunement comment je me l'étais imaginée. En réalité, j'avais autre chose en tête au départ, mais aussitôt je me suis mise à écrire, plein de nouvelles idées se sont formées dans ma tête et je n'ai pu cesser d'écrire. Et lorsque je dis qu'aussitôt que je me suis mise à écrire, je veux réellement dire aussitôt! Dès la deuxième phrase, (et je n'exagère même pas là) tout le contenu de mon chapitre a changé! Hahaha! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! J'ai quand même gardé mes idées principales (et cette fiction que je suis en train d'écrire à un réel sens et un suivi, ne vous inquiétez pas) Et j'ai encore tout pleines d'idées qui s'en viennent pour les nombreux chapitres à venir. _**

**_Merci encore d'avoir lu et je vous rappelle que les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue! J'ai déjà très hâte d'écrire mes prochains chapitres!_**

**_xoxo_**


	8. La goutte de trop

**_Chapitre 8 : La goutte de trop_**

Il fallut quelques minutes à Amélia, ce matin-là, à se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille. En ouvrant les yeux, elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans une grande pièce claire avec les plafonds très hauts. Elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller dans la semi-noirceur, cachant la lumière du jour avec les grands rideaux rouges de son petit lit baldaquin dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Mais ce qui était encore plus étrange fut ce qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'abrier. _Comment ce fait-il que j'aie la cape de Snape_? Se demanda-t-elle. Et à son grand désespoir, elle se surprit à penser que l'odeur que la cape dégageait était loin d'être repoussante, au contraire, plutôt captivante et… Elle s'assit dans le lit et frotta ses yeux un moment puis se tapa un bon coup sur la tête. _Tu es complètement folle ou quoi?_ _Oh!...Oui…C'est vrai…Tu l'es!_ S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en se remémorant la partie qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé la veille, dans les cachots. Ensuite, elle s'étira avant de déposer ses pieds nus sur le plancher de marbre froid.

« Ne bougez pas _un_ pouce de plus, jeune fille. »

Madame Pomfresh venait de sortir de son bureau et se dirigeait vers Amélia. Elle toucha à l'aide du dos de sa main le front de la jeune fille et constata que celle-ci faisait encore de la fièvre. Elle demanda suspicieusement :

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Walters? »

La jeune fille hésita un moment, mais réalisa que le meilleur moyen de sortir de l'infirmerie serait de mentir.

« Bien. Beaucoup mieux. En pleine forme même! », avait-elle dit, d'un ton beaucoup trop enthousiasme pour paraître crédible.

Persuadée qu'elle avait convaincu l'infirmière, elle tenta de nouveau de se lever de son lit, mais madame Pomfresh la retint en mettant une main sur les épaules d'Amélia.

« Pas si vite, jeune fille. »

Amélia leva les yeux vers l'infirmière et l'observa d'un regard suppliant.

« Bel effort. », ajouta-t-elle avait un sourire en coin. « Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Vous faites encore de la fièvre et vos yeux ne sont clairement pas revenus à la normale. »

« Mes _yeux?_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes yeux? », demanda Amélia d'un air inquiet.

Madame Pomfresh leva les sourcils en l'observant, réalisant que celle-ci ne semblait aucunement au courant de cette situation plutôt…_délicate_. L'infirmière prit le petit miroir qu'elle avait déposé sur la table de chevet la veille et le donna à Amélia.

_« Bon sang… »,_ répliqua Amélia, lentement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos yeux devraient redevenir normaux d'ici quelques heures. »

« Je l'espère…Je me fais peur à moi-même… », dit Amélia dans un murmure.

« Allons allons, ce n'est pas _si_ mal. _Bon._ Maintenant, une fois que vous aurez bu cette potion que le professeur Snape est venu me porter pour vous ce matin, vous pourrez voir vos amis qui sont en train d'attendre à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. »

« Fred et George sont là? », demanda Amélia avec espoir en s'étirant le cou pour tenter de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte d'entrée.

« Buvez avant. »

Sans perdre davantage de temps, elle prit dans ses mains le grand verre contenant un mélange d'une couleur étrange. Elle ferma les yeux et porta le verre à ses lèvres avant d'avaler tout le contenu de la potion. Le gout était horrible. _Réellement._ Puis, elle déposa le verre sur la petite table blanche de chevet et observa avec un grand sourire madame Pomfresh dans l'espoir qu'elle laisserait ses amis entrer. L'infirmière soupira puis se dirigea finalement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Amélia! », s'écria Fred.

« Merci seigneur! Tu es vivante! », s'empressa d'ajouter George.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite George, vu de cet angle, on pourrait suspecter qui lui manque une jambe. »

Amélia eut un rire chaleureux qui illumina le visage des jumeaux.

« Non! Je peux percevoir son autre jambe Fred! »

« Vous êtes vraiment idiots! », répliqua Amélia, le sourire aux lèvres.

Par contre, une fois que les jumeaux furent suffisamment près d'Amélia, ils se figèrent. Amélia ne fut pas surprise de leur réaction. Elle voulut leur expliquer, quoi qu'en réalité, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ses yeux étaient ainsi, mais c'est Fred qui prit la parole en premier.

« Euh… Amélia… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à…à…tes _yeux_…? »

« Ouais, tu as l'air du démon… »

Amélia hésita un moment puis, ne sachant quoi répondre, elle haussa les épaules. George avait la bouche ouverte et Fred avait les sourcils levés. Visiblement, le fait qu'Amélia ne savait pas plus qu'eux pourquoi l'iris de ses yeux était rendu presque blanc ne les rassurait pas. Puis George baissa les yeux et aperçut sur son lit une longue cape noire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette énorme cape noire? »

Il la prit dans ses mains puis réalisa avec terreur que ce style de cape ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une personne dans l'école.

« C'est impossible… », murmura Fred, comme paralysé.

« Je t'en prie, dis-nous que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit... », ajouta George.

« Ouais, je crois aussi qu'il s'agit de la cape de Snape… Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment elle s'est retrouvée là. »

Les jumeaux affichèrent une expression horrifiée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là… », demanda avec hésitation George.

« Hier soir, madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je me suis évanouie et que c'est Snape qui m'a amenée à l'infirmerie. Elle a tenté de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais Snape a insisté à dire que ce n'était pas ça le plus important pour le moment. Donc, en bref, je suis pratiquement aussi ignorante que vous dans cette histoire. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne trouve plus ma bague… »

« La bague d'onyx que ta grand-mère t'a donné? », questionna Fred.

« Oui… », répliqua tristement la jeune fille. « Mais je crois savoir qui est la personne qui la détient. »

« Qui? »

« Snape. Il a dû me la prendre lorsque j'étais dans… » mais elle cessa de parler, évitant de trop révéler ce qui s'était passé hier soir, pour le moment.

« Ta retenue? », acheva George.

« Ouais, c'est logique. Tu t'es évanouie durant ta retenue, c'est ça? », ajouta Fred

« Euh…Je… »

Mais elle fut interrompue, à son grand soulagement, car en toute honnêteté, elle n'avait pas tellement envie de parler de ce qui c'était _réellement_ passé hier soir de ce qu'elle se souvenait, par madame Pomfresh qui indiqua aux jumeaux que le temps de visite était écoulé. Avant de sortir, les jumeaux firent un câlin amical à tour de rôle à Amélia, ce qui la fit sourire, ravi qu'ils s'étaient faits du souci pour elle. En effet, les jumeaux n'étaient pratiquement jamais stressés, donc le fait qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés indiquait qu'ils tenaient beaucoup à leur amie.

« À plus tard Amélia. »

« Ouais, tu es trop chanceuse de manquer le double cours de potion, ce matin. »

« Et le double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette après-midi avec la vieille grenouille. »

Elle observa les jumeaux quitter l'infirmerie puis se recoucha sur son lit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se perdre dans ses pensées_. Bon. Récapitulation. Hier soir, j'ai jeté des sorts à mon professeur de potion. Je l'ai envoyé promener. J'ai crié après et je me suis sauvée de lui. Bravo Amélia. Tu bas des records. Bon sang… Tu viens de boire une potion qu'il a confectionnée lui-même. Que tu es une andouille! Il doit vouloir m'empoisonner! Je vais mourir, c'est sûr. Oh! Seigneur. Bon. Incinéré ou dans un cercueil? Hmmm… Dure décision. Bon sang... Et dire que les dernières nouvelles que Grand-Mère Sissi aura eues de moi sont une lettre du professeur McGonagall affirmant que je suis l'élève la plus indisciplinée de cette foutue terre. Wow. Quelle belle façon de quitter ce monde. Oh! Et…Mes parents… Seront-ils à mes funérailles? Ok, là tu dérailles…_

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle lutta contre elle-même dans sa tête, mais une chose est sûre, elle devait être restée au moins 30 minutes sur le lit, sans bouger. Ce n'est que lorsque madame Pomfresh arriva devant elle qu'elle sortit réellement de ses pensées. L'infirmière posa une fois de plus sa main sur le front de la jeune fille puis confirma que sa température était presque revenue à la normale.

« Vous ne semblez plus faire de température. Comment va votre tête? »

« Euhm…Honnêtement, beaucoup mieux. »

Cette fois, elle disait réellement la vérité et à son grand soulagement, madame Pomfresh la crut.

« Oui, je m'en doutais. Les potions que le professeur Snape confectionne sont toujours parfaitement réussies. Je vois que vous faites désormais partie des gens qui peuvent le prouver. »

Amélia, ne sachant trop quoi faire ni répondre à cela se contenta de sourire timidement avant d'ajouter :

« Donc… Je peux… _partir?_ »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous retient. Bien sûr, je vous dispense des cours pour aujourd'hui. Je préfèrerais nettement que vous alliez vous reposer dans votre dortoir plutôt que dans un cours. Votre incident est encore tout récent, bien que je ne sois pas totalement au courant de ce qui vous ait réellement arrivée. Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, vos yeux devraient redevenir à la normale d'ici peu. Bien que ce ne soit pas très fréquent, ce n'est pas impossible que lors d'un traumatisme quelconque, les teintes disparaissent temporairement étant donné que l'on ne considère pas le blanc comme une couleur, tout comme votre peau hier soir était devenue très pâle et vos yeux également. Par contre, cette information ne signifie pas que je suis rassurée pour autant. Si vous voulez savoir en détail ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je crois que vous devrez vous informer auprès du professeur Snape, bien que je doute qu'il ne vous dise quoi que ce soit. Reposez-vous bien, Miss Walters. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, madame Pomfresh tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau. Amélia mit ses petites chaussures noires dans ses pieds puis quitta l'infirmerie, sans oublier la grande cape noire de son professeur de potion, qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses bras.

_Bon. J'ai toute la journée de libre. Peut-être que je devrais continuer le restant de mes devoirs. Oui. C'est ce que je devrais faire, car ce weekend, je suis en retenue toute la journée avec Snape… Snape… Je me demande si je suis dispensée de ma retenue ce soir aussi…Toute façon, je dois aller le voir pour lui rendre sa cape…et pour ravoir ma bague…Du moins, j'espère que c'est lui qui l'a…_

Amélia tenta du mieux qu'elle put pour se souvenir au complet de sa soirée d'hier, mais quelque chose bloquait. Elle se souvenait qu'elle zigzaguait dans les couloirs sombres…Puis… _Puis_… Plus rien. C'est comme si elle courrait à l'infini, sans jamais s'arrêter…

_Hmmm… Je courrais… Mais j'ai dû m'arrêter un moment donné… Mais pourquoi ai-je arrêté… Là est la question… Snape m'a peut-être rattrapée… Ahhh…_

Elle soupira longuement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était désormais impossible de se rappeler. C'est comme lorsque l'on rêve, au début, il est possible de s'en rappeler… Mais parfois, d'un seul coup, _pouf!_ On ne se souvient de plus rien. Un trou noir… Pourtant, on se rappelle qu'on a rêvé… Mais à quoi? À qui? Mystère…

Une fois arrivée dans les dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor, Amélia déposa sur son lit la cape noire du professeur Snape et prit son livre de Botanique qui était par terre à côté de sa table de chevet. Elle se mit à la recherche d'un papier parchemin puis d'une plume. Elle trouva assez rapidement un papier parchemin vierge, mais elle réalisa, avec horreur, que ses plumes étaient dans son sac à bandoulière. Mais son sac n'était pas dans la pièce. _Oh! Génial, tu as oublié ton sac dans la classe de Snape…_se dit-elle à voix basse. De toute façon, elle était seule dans la pièce, car tout le monde était en cours. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était souvent retrouvée seule, cette semaine. Amélia se leva et se dirigea vers l'autre coin de pièce qui était normalement occupé par Angelina et elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit puis fut soulagée d'y trouver une plume avec un encrier. _Je te revaudrai ça un jour, Angelina!_ Puis, sans plus tarder, Amélia se mit au travail.

Après une quarantaine de minutes, elle termina son devoir de botanique, satisfaite d'avoir été aussi rapide. Cependant, elle avait faim. _Réellement _faim. Mais ce n'était pas l'heure du déjeuner. Elle devrait attendre au moins une heure et demie avant de manger, ce qui était intolérable étant donné qu'elle n'avait encore rien avalé depuis hier après-midi. Mais Amélia ne perdit pas espoir. Être amie avec les jumeaux Weasley avait de grands avantages. En effet, lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année, Fred et George avaient trouvé le passage secret pour se rendre dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Amélia y était allée plusieurs fois et avait toujours apprécié la charmante compagnie des petits elfes de maison. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas allée leur rendre une petite visite. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était le moment idéal pour y aller. Sans plus tarder, Amélia quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais prit soin de mettre dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier une paire de petites chaussettes rouges et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Une fois arrivée, Amélia prit la porte située à droite de l'escalier principal dans le hall d'entrée et longea le couloir jusqu'à en arriver à un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits. Une fois arrivé devant l'énorme cadre, Amélia chatouilla la poire pour la faire rire puis celle-ci se transforma en poignée porte. En l'ouvrant, Amélia fut éblouie, comme à chaque visite, par la clarté de la pièce, aussi grande que la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, un petit elfe avec de très grandes oreilles se dirigea vers la jeune fille et l'accueillit d'une façon remarquable.

« Amélia Walters! Miss! Je suis si _heureux_ de vous revoir! »

_« Dobby! », _s'écria la jeune fille.

Sans hésiter, Amélia s'approcha du petit elfe qui l'observait de ses grands yeux verts d'un air ému et lui fit un câlin. Dobby, qui souriait de toutes ses dents, demanda joyeusement :

« Souhaitez-vous quelque chose à manger ? »

Amélia sourit en retour au petit elfe vêtu de vêtement extravagant et lui fit un signe de tête qui confirmait sans hésitation qu'elle avait en effet envie de manger quelque chose.

« Et que souhaitez-vous, Amélia Walters? Miss? »

Amélia hésita un moment et réalisa que pratiquement n'importe quoi lui suffirait.

« Euhmmmm… »

Mais avant de pouvoir terminer sa phrase, une demi-douzaine de petits elfes de maison s'approchèrent d'elle, portant un grand plateau d'argent sur lequel était disposée une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud à la guimauve ainsi qu'une assiette de biscuits.

« Désirez-vous un chocolat chaud préparé maison, Miss? », demanda l'elfe, d'une voix aiguë.

« Et des biscuits aux brisures de chocolats fraîchement sortis du four, Miss? », ajouta un second elfe, d'une voix enjouée.

« Oh! _Oui_, bien sûr! Merci beaucoup! », s'exclama-t-elle, plus heureuse que jamais en prenant la tasse de chocolat chaud garnis de bonnes guimauves et le joli plateau argenté contenant de délicieux biscuits chauds.

« Désirez-vous vous asseoir Amélia Walters? Miss? », lui demanda Dobby.

« Bien sûr! Merci beaucoup, Dobby! »

Mais juste avant de s'asseoir, elle tourna la tête et vit, dans le fond de la pièce, près de la très grande cheminée de briques, un elfe assis sur un tabouret qui semblait bien triste. Amélia se tourna de nouveau vers Dobby et lui demanda gentiment :

« Dobby…Tu crois que je pourrais aller m'asseoir près de Winky? Elle me semble bien triste… Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral… »

« Oh! Amélia Walters, Miss, vous êtes vraiment une sorcière admirable et attentionnée! », dit-il d'un ton admirateur. « Si tel est votre désir, n'hésité surtout pas! Mais j'ai bien peur que Winky soit toujours aussi triste depuis l'incident lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, l'an passé… »

Amélia afficha un air désolé puis se dirigea vers le petit elfe qui semblait démuni.

« Bonjour Winky! », dit-elle en arrivant devant l'elfe.

« Bonjour, Miss. », dit le petit elfe, loin d'être aussi enthousiasmé qu'Amélia.

« Puis-je m'asseoir près de vous? », s'empressa d'ajouter Amélia.

« Bien sûr, si tel est votre désir. »

Puis, elle enfonça sa tête dans ses petites mains fragiles et se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt, Dobby arriva en courant puis s'excusa du comportement de Winky.

« Amélia Walters, Miss, je suis bien désolée que vous ayez à assister à cela. »

« Oh! Ne t'excuse pas Dobby. C'est correct, c'est normal qu'elle soit triste. »

« Je voulais également savoir ce qui vous ferait plaisir de manger, Amélia Walters, Miss. »

« Oh! N'importe quoi que vous avez cuisiné me semble parfait Dobby! »

Dobby sourit de nouveau puis se dirigea vers le mur opposé rempli de casseroles et de marmites en cuivre où travaillaient les elfes. Amélia porta de nouveau toute son attention sur la pauvre Winky. Celle-ci avait toujours les larmes qui coulaient sur ses petites joues et elle buvait à grande gorgée de la bièraubeurre.

« Tu sais, Winky, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Monsieur Croupton n'aurait pas dû te…

Mais Amélia cessa de parler aussitôt qu'elle constata que de citer la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et Barty Croupton dans une même phrase devait être les deux pires choses à mentionner à Winky. En effet, la pauvre se remit à sangloter encore plus intensément qu'auparavant. Consciente de son erreur, Amélia se mordit la lèvre, mais à son grand soulagement, Dobby apparut au bon moment et prit Amélia par le poignet pour la diriger vers une des grandes tables.

« Votre repas est servi, Amélia Walters, Miss. », puis dans un chuchotement, il ajouta « J'espère que Winky ne vous a pas importunée. »

« _Oh!_ Non… Non… C'est de ma faute…Je n'aurais jamais du mentionné Monsieur Croupton. »

« Vous êtes si modeste, Amélia Walters, Miss. », répliqua gentiment Dobby, plus émerveillé que jamais.

Amélia s'assit à la grande table puis fut fascinée par le somptueux repas qu'on lui avait servi.

« Oh! Dobby! Voyons, c'est beaucoup _trop!_ Je n'en demandais pas tant! »

« Ce n'est jamais trop lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, Amélia Walters! Miss! », s'exclama fièrement Dobby.

Amélia sourit largement à l'elfe avant de commencer à manger. Le repas était délicieux, tout simplement _délicieux_. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de manger les somptueuses côtelettes d'agneau accompagnées de pommes de terres sautées, de divers légumes frais, de bons petits pains chauds et d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille, Dobby lui apporta un cabaret rempli de déserts alléchants. Amélia choisit une part de tarte au bleuet accompagnée d'une boule de crème glacée à la vanille, mais Dobby insista pour qu'elle apporte de restant des desserts à sa chambre. Par conséquent, Amélia ne quitta pas les cuisines aussitôt qu'elle eut terminé de manger. À la place, elle resta une bonne heure à discuter avec Dobby de toutes sortes de sujets. De plus, avant de partir, Amélia sortit de sa poche la petite paire de chaussettes rouges et la remit à Dobby.

« Oh! Je tenais aussi à te donner un petit quelque chose pour m'avoir accueillie aussi chaleureusement. »

Les yeux de Dobby se remplirent de larmes de joies lorsqu'il constata que la paire de chaussettes était pour lui.

« Oh! Amélia Walters… _Miss…_ », sanglota-t-il, plus émue que jamais. « Vous êtes tellement _généreuse!_ »

En guise de remerciement, Dobby entoura ses petits bras maigres au creux de l'estomac de la jeune fille et la serra très fort. Finalement, pour une dernière fois, elle remercia grandement les elfes pour leur hospitalité avant de définitivement quitter les cuisines.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, Amélia constata que l'heure du déjeuner était presque arrivée. Elle se dépêcha pour se rendre à la salle commune de Gryffondor dans l'espoir de ne rencontrer personne sur son chemin. Étrangement, mais surtout heureusement, son vœu d'exauça. En arrivant dans le dortoir des filles, Amélia se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle se remette au travail. Cependant, elle était réellement tannée d'être enfermée à l'intérieur. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter du soleil, forcé à atteindre les cachots sombres et déprimants pour ses nombreuses retenues. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Amélia amena avec elle son livre d'Histoire de la Magie et quitta une fois de plus la salle commune de Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée. La joie qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle sortit par les grandes portes lourdes du hall d'entrée l'engloutit aussitôt. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva enfin dans le magnifique parc de Poudlard. La température était parfaite et on pouvait contempler les rayons du soleil entre les nuages blancs, laissant percevoir à certains endroits le magnifique ciel bleu. Mais Amélia ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de marcher. Elle traversait désormais la pelouse en direction du lac. Finalement, elle s'arrêta au bord du lac puis s'installa à l'ombre, le dos accoté sur un arbre magnifique. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'elle venait, de temps à autre, se loger à l'ombre de l'hêtre, lisant un livre paisiblement. Par ce fait, elle continua sa routine et ouvrit son livre d'Histoire de la Magie afin de s'avancer dans sa lecture portant sur les précédents Ministre de la Magie. Elle débuta sa lecture par un très long chapitre parlant d'Artemisia Lufkin, la première femme à devenir Ministre de la Magie de 1798 à 1811. Par la suite, elle avait été succédée par Grogan Stump de 1811 à 1819. Ce dernier était un sorcier très apprécié à l'époque, car c'est celui qui réussit à établir une classification des êtres magiques. Il décréta qu'un être était _"une créature dotée d'une intelligence suffisante pour comprendre les lois de la communauté magique et pour prendre une part de responsabilité dans l'élaboration de ces lois"_. Puis, ce fut Faris ''Event'' Spavin qui prit de poste de Ministre de la Magie bien des années plus tard. Honnêtement, ce livre n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais c'était tout de même moins pire que lorsqu'elle avait dû lire et faire un énorme travail de fin d'année sur la guerre des gobelins au 14e siècle, quelques années plus tôt. On croirait que l'histoire sur la guerre serait intéressante, voire captivant, mais celle-ci était d'un ennuie mortel, comme le cours d'Histoire de la Magie enseigné par M. Binns, par ce fait.

Amélia passa le restant de l'après-midi dans le parc en paix, le nez planté dans son bouquin. Tous les autres étudiants étaient en classe et c'était plutôt étrange qu'Amélia n'y était pas. Mais peu importe, cela lui plaisait d'être seule, de temps à autre. Elle eut même le courage d'enlever ses chaussures et de tremper ses pieds dans le lac noir pendant plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Bien sûr, Amélia n'avait pas peur du Calmar géant. Elle était convaincue qu'il était totalement inoffensif. Elle crut même, pendant un moment, apercevoir une petite partie d'un tentacule sortir de l'eau, mais elle n'en était pas parfaitement convaincue. Finalement, elle vit au loin le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Il faisait encore clair étant donné qu'on était qu'en début d'automne, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que les journées commençaient à se raccourcir.

Finalement, Amélia se dit qu'il devait bientôt être l'heure du dîner. Lentement, elle ferma son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, ravie d'avoir pris de l'avance dans le chapitre suivant. Finalement, elle n'était pas si en retard que ça. Il lui restait un devoir de potion puis un devoir de métamorphose à terminer, puis ensuite elle serait libre. Enfin, pas totalement. Libre était un bien grand mot. En effet, elle avait des retenues avec Snape durant le weekend, puis des travaux supplémentaires à faire. Mais au moins, elle réalisa qu'elle ne devrait pas trop être en retard, juste un peu. Elle laissa sécher ses pieds à l'air frais avant de remettre ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

« Hey! Salut les gars! », s'exclama Amélia en apercevant les jumeaux assis à leur place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor.

« Hey! Si ce n'est pas notre petite démone! »

« Ouais! Je vois que tes yeux n'ont pas changé depuis ce matin. »

Amélia resta bouche bée. Elle avait complètement oublié ses yeux. En effet, elle n'y avait pas particulièrement pensé, car de son angle à elle, sa vision était parfaitement normale. C'était la couleur qui était nettement étrange… Et terrifiant.

« Bah! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'y suis déjà habituée…Ça te va plutôt bien même… », tenta de se racheter Fred en constatant l'expression démunie d'Amélia.

« Aller, viens t'asseoir! », ajouta George d'un ton enthousiaste.

Amélia s'assit à côté de George puis prit un petit pain chaud qui se trouvait sur un grand plateau argenté devant elle.

« Vous savez quoi? J'ai été aux cuisines aujourd'hui! Et j'ai vu Dobby! », dit Amélia d'un ton enjoué.

« Ah! C'est génial! », s'exclama George.

« Ouais! Et Winky… Était-elle encore en train de pleurnicher dans son coin en buvant de la bièraubeurre? », demanda Fred, la bouche remplie de délicieuses patates cuites au four.

« Ouais… », dit tristement Amélia. « La pauvre… », ajouta-t-elle.

« Ah! Ne t'en fais pas trop pour elle. Elle est bien mieux à Poudlard. Seulement, elle ne le sait pas…pas _encore_… », rectifia Fred en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de saucisse.

« Ouais, elle finira bien par le réaliser, un de ces jours! », ajouta George.

Les trois jasèrent ainsi durant tout le restant du dîner. Puis tout à coup, les yeux d'Amélia se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Elle vit Snape qui s'était levé de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers la porte derrière lui avant de disparaitre complètement de son champ de vision. _Il doit aller dans son bureau…_se dit Amélia. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait aller le voir ce soir, pas seulement pour sa retenue, mais pour discuter, si s'en ai possible, de ce qui c'était passé hier soir, bien qu'au fin fond d'elle-même, elle n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Sans plus tarder, Amélia salua les jumeaux puis se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor afin d'aller chercher, sur son lit, la cape de Snape afin de lui rendre. Elle aurait pu attendre une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de quitter l'atmosphère rassurante de la salle commune de Gryffondor, mais elle tenait vraiment à arriver à l'avance afin d'avoir suffisamment de temps pour parler avec Snape de ce qui s'était produit la veille avant de commencer son habituelle retenue. En descendant les escaliers en colimaçon, elle réalisa qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dans la noirceur et l'inconfort des cachots, cette semaine. Normalement, elle aurait été soulagée de réaliser qu'on était vendredi et qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière retenue puis qu'elle pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard durant le weekend avec ses amis. Seulement, la situation était maintenant très différente, et beaucoup plus…inconfortable. _La semaine a été longue…vraiment longue…trop longue…_ se répéta Amélia, dans sa tête. En arrivant devant le bureau du professeur Snape, elle prit son habituelle grande respiration et prit son courage à deux mains puis cogna à la porte.

« Entrez. »

En entrouvrant la porte, Amélia constata que le maître des Potions semblait réellement surpris de la voir. Mais surtout, il semblait _agacé_ de la voir. Elle aperçut sur le bureau de Snape sa bague d'onyx et fut rassurée de réaliser qu'elle l'avait retrouvée et que ses théories sur le fait que c'était Snape qui l'avait étaient en effet vraies. Par contre, elle prit conscience que de la ravoir ne serait peut-être pas aussi facile qu'elle le souhaiterait.

« Bonsoir, professeur. », dit-elle, timidement.

Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, mais heureusement, grâce à la cape noire pliée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, on ne pouvait le voir.

« Bonsoir. », répondit-il d'une voix hésitante, mais toujours aussi froide.

Ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet, elle se dit que lui redonner sa cape serait un bon début pour entamer la conversation.

« Je…suis venue pour vous redonner votre cape… »

Il leva un sourcil puis lui fit signe à Amélia de la laisser sur la chaise près d'elle, ce qu'elle fit.

« Vous pouvez partir, maintenant. », signala le professeur Snape d'un ton froid et distant, sans la regarder.

Visiblement, entamer la conversation avec Severus Snape serait beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Amélia hésita un moment, ce que Snape ne rata pas. Une chose était sûre, elle ne quitterait pas ce bureau sans avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« En fait, je venais également vous voir, car… »

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune raison de venir me voir, Miss Walters. Je suis occupée donc je vous demande une dernière fois de quitter mon bureau. Comptez-vous chanceuse, vos retenues sont annulées. »

« Mais professeur, je croyais que nous pourrions faire un échange… Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Le professeur leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux d'Amélia. Puis, d'un mouvement du bras droit, il se pencha et ramassa un sac à bandoulière beige de sous son bureau. Amélia, le reconnaissant comme étant le sien, s'approcha tranquillement afin de le récupérer, mais le professeur n'attendit pas qu'elle soit arrivée à destination pour lui remettre. En effet, il lança le sac d'un mouvement sec vers la jeune Gryffondor, celui-ci s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol de pierre d'un bruit sonore. Quelque chose semblait avoir brisé dans le sac de la jeune fille. Amélia constata, en se penchant pour prendre le sac, que c'est sa petite bouteille d'encre qui semblait avoir éclaté. Rageuse, Amélia l'ouvrit et constata que l'encre s'était étalée sur ses livres. Elle releva la tête afin de jeter un regard noir au professeur, mais celui-ci avait de nouveau plongé son nez dans ses copies, griffonnant des commentaires sur les parchemins.

« Merci beaucoup de votre délicatesse… », s'exclama-t-elle sarcastiquement en reprenant son sac et en le mettant sur son épaule droite. « Mais je crois que vous avez en votre procession _autre chose_ qui m'appartient, professeur. »

« Je ne le crois _pas_, non. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. « Maintenant, je ne crois pas avoir de besoin de vous dire où ce situe la porte de sortie… »

« Je quitterai la classe lorsque vous me donnerez ma bague. »

Ces mots étaient sortis tout d'un coup de sa bouche, sans lui laisser le temps de réellement réfléchir. Le professeur cessa de griffonner sur le parchemin. Il sera les dents puis leva tranquillement la tête vers son étudiante, la mâchoire tendue.

« Il n'en ait _pas question_, jeune fille. », répliqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

« Cet objet a une grande valeur sentimentale pour moi. De plus, elle m'appartient, c'est _ma_ bague. »

« Comme c'est touchant. Mais _non_, Miss Walters, ce n'est pas _votre _bague. Je ne sais pas où vous vous êtes procuré cet objet, mais une chose est sûre, cette bague est beaucoup trop dangereuse et il n'est pas question que je vous la rende. »

« _Cette bague appartient à ma famille depuis plus d'un siècle!_ C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a donnée. Elle est à _moi_, vous n'avez aucun droit de la garder! »

Le professeur se leva et marcha rapidement vers son étudiante. Celle-ci sentit son corps se raidir et son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il s'arrêta devant elle puis se pencha à environ deux pouces de son visage.

« Cette bague vous a _possédée_. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ce qui est malheureusement le cas, elle aurait pu vous tuer. De plus, elle vous a incitée à m'attaquer et elle a même réussi, par je ne sais quel moyen, à vous faire parler le _fourchelangue._ C'est un danger pour vous et pour tous ceux qui vous entourent. »

« Elle ne m'a forcée à rien du tout! Et elle ne m'a certainement pas incitée à parler le fourchelangue!_ J'ai_ choisi de le faire! »

Le professeur se figea sur place, fixant profondément la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites? »

« Je dis que la bague n'est pas dangereuse! J'étais furieuse, c'est tout! S'il le faut, j'éviterai de la porter de nouveau. Mais je tiens tout de même à la garder. Alors s'il-vous plait, rendez là moi. »

« Mais vous dites que vous avez réussi à parler le _fourchelangue _de votre plein gré? »

Amélia baissa la tête.

« Peut-être… », marmonna-t-elle.

« Mais _comment?_ », questionna le maître des potions, furieux et confus à la fois.

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… »

« Mais depuis quand possédez-vous ce don? »

Amélia releva la tête.

« Je ne possède aucun don en matière de_ fourchelangue_, professeur. »

« Dans ce cas, si vous ne pouvez communiquer aux serpents, ce ne peut être que la bague qui… »

« _Non,_ ce n'est pas la bague, je vous dis. », interrompit la jeune sorcière.

« Dans ce cas, _expliquez-vous_ immédiatement avant que je vous expulse sur le champ! », s'écria le professeur, perdant toute sa patience.

« J'ai simplement mémorisé quelques mots en _fourchelangue_, voilà! _Vous êtes content?_ », beugla-t-elle.

« Et _où _avez-vous bien pu apprendre cela? »

« Ce n'est pas de vos affaires… »

« _Jeune fille, expliquez-vous!_ », répliqua le professeur Snape, les dents serrées.

« C'est de famille, bon! Mon père a appris de son père qui a appris de_ son_ père, et ainsi de suite, à avoir une communication de base avec ces reptiles! Et il s'avère que mon père a fait part de ses connaissances à mes frères. Et moi… ce jour-là, j'étais dans la pièce d'à côté et j'ai mémorisé_ involontairement _les quelques mots que j'ai utilisés l'autre soir. _Content?_ »

Le professeur Snape la regardait comme s'il voyait pour la première fois.

« Et dès la première occasion, vous utilisez vos connaissances contre l'un de vos professeur. Vraiment brillant, jeune demoiselle. _Vraiment brillant_. Et dire que pendant un moment, je croyais vraiment que peut-être, le choipeaux magique s'était trompé lors du choix de votre maison. »

« _Jamais…_ », répliqua Amélia avec lenteur. « Jamais je n'aurais pu appartenir à une maison aussi ignoble que celle des Serpentard. »

Le maître des potions se redressa subitement, la fixant d'un air particulièrement menaçant.

« _Sortez-de-ma-classe. _», trancha-t-il en se retournant pour aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

Mais, sans trop réfléchir, Amélia s'avança d'un pas précipité vers le professeur. Elle plaqua violemment ses mains sur le bureau du maitre des Potions et tenta d'attraper _sa_ bague. Bien entendu, son geste fut totalement inutile étant donné que le professeur avait été plus rapide qu'elle et avait pris la bague avant.

« Je _veux_ ma bague, espèce de _salopard _! », cria-t-elle d'un ton froid et enragé.

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent, ses doigts se crispèrent et ses dents se serrèrent. Sans aucun doute, Amélia était dans le pétrin. Comme de fait, le professeur Snape contourna lentement le bureau, ce qui laissa suffisamment de temps à Amélia de paniquer. Aussitôt qu'il fut aisé près d'elle, il l'a pris brutalement par le poignet et la tira vers la porte.

« Vous allez sortir de mon bureau et vous n'y remettrez plus les pieds. Vous ne mettrez plus jamais les pieds dans ma classe également. _Jamais._ », fini-t-il par dire.

Amélia écarquilla les yeux. _Non…il ne peut pas me bannir comme ça…_

« Mais professeur, les cours de Potions… »

« Les cours de potions sont maintenant terminés pour vous, Miss Walters. Félicitation, vous avez officiellement _échouée_. Vous pouvez maintenant aller librement vous promener à Pré-au-Lard avec vos deux imbéciles de Weasley, je ne vous retiendrai plus, désormais. J'ai suffisamment vu votre visage pour le restant de ma _vie_. Maintenant, décarpiller de ma vue! »

« _Non!_ Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer! Professeur! Vous ne… »

« Oh _si_…Je le _peux_. »

Puis d'un coup sec, il ferma la porte au nez d'Amélia.

_.x.x.x.x._

En arrivant dans la Salle commune, Amélia aperçut Fred et George, assis sur le canapé rouge, devant l'énorme cheminée de briques.

« Les gars… J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider! », s'écria-t-elle.

« Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'ont peut faire pour toi, mon chou? »

« Je veux que vous m'aidiez à récupérer ma bague… Et à détruire Severus Snape. »

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Oh la-la! Et l'action recommence ! Oh! Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi en tout cas, je n'aurais pas remis la cape à Snape…Je l'aurais gardée pour moi! Hihihihi! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous à plu! (wow, ça rime… ça y est… Fini la fiction sur Harry Potter… Maintenant, je m'y mets sur les poèmes! Hihihi) Euhmm…Non… Absolument pas… Les poèmes, ce n'est pas trop mon truc… En passant, ma boite de reviews est toujours heureuse de recevoir des commentaires! Hihihi! Bonne journée à tous! (ou bonne nuit si c'est le soir!)_**

**_xoxo_**


	9. Pas si maline que ça

**_Chapitre 9 : Pas si maline que ça_**

Amélia marchait en direction du hall d'entrée auprès des jumeaux, tous les deux tenant fermement dans leurs mains le bulletin d'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall, les Gryffondor pouvaient entendre la voix de leur concierge Rusard crier les instructions.

« Par ici! Par ici! Si vous avez l'autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, vous devez venir me montrer la signature! Par ici! Derrière la ligne. », s'écria le concierge Rusard.

« Et on ne dépasse pas dans la file, Monsieur MacLaggen », ajouta sèchement le professeur McGonagall, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ouais ouais.. », répliqua l'élève concerner d'un air grincheux.

Les jumeaux jetèrent de nouveau un coup d'œil à Amélia et, pour la millième fois, ils tentèrent de la convaincre de venir avec eux.

« Aller, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas? Tu n'as plus l'air du démon, tes yeux sont redevenus d'une couleur normale donc tu ne devrais plus avoir peur de sortir en public. En plus, pour couronner le tout, tu es dispensée de retenue pour le restant de ta _vie_ avec Snape, tu devrais être satisfaite et fêter ça avec nous aux Trois Balais. »

« Fred... Snape m'a _renvoyée_ du cours de potion. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à fêter là-dedans étant donné que cela implique que j'échoue le cours. De toute façon, il me reste à finaliser mon plan pour reprendre ma bague. »

« Mais _Amélia_…On a révisé le plan toute la nuit. C'est pratiquement impossible d'échouer. Tu sais combien c'est simple pour nous de distraire n'importe qui. »

« En effet, je le sais. Bon! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée! »

« _Mais... »_, protesta George.

« On ira un autre jour à Pré-au-Lard ensemble…», répliqua Amélia, sans le laisser terminer sa phrase.

« Mais c'est dans longtemps la prochaine sortie... », reprit Fred.

« Pas si on utilise des chemins secrets…», poursuivit Amélia d'un air digne.

« Ah… Que tu es maline. », s'exclama Fred, visiblement ravi.

« Et tellement influencer par nous! Ha Ha Ha! », s'empressa d'ajouter George, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Mais je conclus que c'est une bonne idée… En plus, il n'y aura que nous trois à Pré-au-Lard! C'est fastidieux. », certifia Fred.

Amélia leur sourit, ravie que son idée les ait finalement convaincus.

« Alors… Bonne journée… Et tâche de ne pas trop te noyer dans tes devoirs. »

« T'inquiète, je sais bien nager! », assura-t-elle d'un ton rieur.

« Ouais ha ha! »

Elle regarda les jumeaux s'éloigner afin de se mettre en file avant de faire demi-tour en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au quatrième étage, Amélia pénétra dans ce qu'elle appelait son Havre de Paix. Elle aimait l'atmosphère reposante de la bibliothèque. Ainsi, elle se trouva un coin de libre dans la douzième rangée puis s'assit sur la chaise, alluma la petite lampe à l'aide de sa baguette puis sortit de son sac à bandoulière son manuel de métamorphose. Elle avait un long travail à rédiger, donc elle se dit, que le plus vite qu'elle commencerait, le plus vite qu'elle terminerait. Cependant, après seulement une quinzaine de minutes, elle fut distraite par une grande silhouette qui marchait d'un pas précipité. Bien qu'elle n'eut le temps que de l'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de potion. _Ou plutôt, mon ancien professeur de potion_, se dit-elle. Prise de curiosité, Amélia rangea son livre dans son sac, ainsi que sa plume et son parchemin à peine entamé puis se leva et se dirigea discrètement vers l'endroit où le maitre des potions était, à peine 30 secondes plus tôt. En tournant le coin, elle aperçut au loin le professeur Snape qui semblait discuter avec madame Pince, la bibliothécaire. Amélia s'approcha tranquillement, mais ne parvenait aucunement à entendre quoi que ce soit, car elle était encore beaucoup trop loin pour l'oreille humaine de percevoir le moindre son. Elle fit le saut lorsque le professeur se tourna brusquement, mais heureusement, il ne porta aucunement attention à son ancienne élève de Gryffondor. Par ce fait, elle réalisa qu'en réalité, le professeur ne semblait pas vraiment l'avoir ignoré, mais il semblait tout simplement ne pas l'avoir vu. _Encore mieux_, se dit-elle. Elle l'observa encore un moment, ébahie par sa façon si confiant de marcher. Puis, soudainement, elle réalisa qu'il se dirigeait vers les livres dans la section interdite. Elle vit cela comme un signe. _Oh mon dieu...Il n'est pas dans son bureau...Il est à la bibliothèque...et mieux encore, dans la section interdite...ce qui signifie qu'il risque d'y rester pendant un bon moment...C'est encore mieux...les jumeaux n'auront pas besoin de prendre le risque de se mettre dans le pétrin en le distrayant. C'est ma chance...je dois agir...je dois agir maintenant..._

Puis, sans plus tarder, Amélia se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque sous le regard suspicieux de la bibliothécaire. La jeune Gryffondor ne porta pas attention à madame Pince et ne ralentit pas le pas. Aussitôt sorti de la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui la menèrent jusqu'aux cachots. Elle fut rapidement satisfaite de réaliser que dû au faite qu'il s'agissait du week-end à Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance de rencontrer un élève de Serpentard. En effet, ceux-ci auraient trouvé louche de percevoir une Gryffondor se promener dans les cachots un samedi après-midi. Finalement, Amélia arriva devant la grande porte de bois qui représentait le bureau de Snape. Rapidement, elle sortit sa baguette magique et prononça d'un chuchotement la formule afin de déverrouiller la porte.

_« Alohomora! »_

Aussitôt, il eut un déclic et Amélia eut un fou rire, se disant que c'était presque trop facile. Elle poussa la porte tranquillement, celle-ci produisant un grincement inquiétant, puis entra dans le vaste bureau du maitre des Potions, en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte derrière elle.

_« Lumos! »_

Grâce à la lumière au bout de sa baguette, Amélia pouvait apercevoir les nombreux bocaux derrière le bureau. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en les observant, se rappelant des derniers jours où elle devait les analyser, à son grand désespoir. Sans perdre davantage de temps, Amélia se dirigea automatiquement vers le bureau puis commença par ouvrir le premier tiroir à sa gauche. Elle y trouva des papiers parchemins vierges et quelques plumes. _Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, _se dit-elle. Ainsi, elle referma le premier tiroir puis ouvrir le deuxième, situé directement en dessous du précédent. Celui-ci ne contenait pas de parchemins ni de plumes, mais ne contenait pas sa bague non plus. Par contre, elle trouva autre chose qui piqua sa curiosité. En effet, ses yeux s'étaient arrêtés sur une petite photo en noir et blanc, légèrement abimée sur les coins. Celle-ci représentait ce que Amélia devina être le professeur Snape, mais beaucoup plus jeune. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ou 17 ans. À côté de lui ce tenait quelques étudiants de Serpentard et un homme qu'elle ne reconnut pas, mais elle constata que la photo semblait être prise dans la classe de Potion. Amélia retourna la photo puis put lire d'une écriture très fine « Club de Slughorn, 1977 ». Amélia se dit que l'homme au ventre bien rond et à la mine plutôt sympathique devait être un ancien professeur à Poudlard, voire le professeur de Potion. Après ce court moment de distraction, elle remit la photo à la même place puis continua de fouiller minutieusement. À présent, elle n'était plus aussi pressée de sortir du bureau. En effet, elle était maintenant très curieuse de voir ce que le professeur Snape cachait dans ses tiroirs. Elle chercha encore quelques minutes puis ferma finalement le second tiroir. Il n'en restait maintenant plus qu'un. Elle prit une grande respiration puis tenta de l'ouvrir, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. _Il est barré. C'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans, _se dit Amélia. Ainsi, la jeune Gryffondor prit sa baguette, qu'elle avait soigneusement déposée sur le bureau puis dit à haute voix de nouveau la formule de déverrouillage, cette fois en la pointant sur le tiroir. Cependant, à sa plus grande déception, absolument rien ne se produisit. Puis, elle eut une autre idée. Elle remarqua que le tiroir contenait une petite serrure, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait forcément y avoir une clé quelque part.

_« Accio clé! », _murmura-t-elle.

De nouveau, rien de se produisit. Amélia commençait réellement à se décourager. Tout juste quelques minutes plus tôt, cette quête semblant fascinante, voire amusante, mais maintenant qu'elle avait frappé un mur, rien de cela ne lui semblant amusant. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de penser à une autre solution qu'elle entendit des pas venant du couloir. Prise de panique, Amélia secoua rapidement sa baguette et chuchota _«_ _nox »_ afin que la pièce redevienne noire comme sous terre et par réflexe, se cacha sous le bureau. Bien sûr, cela s'avérait complètement inutile si le professeur Snape entrait. En à peine 30 secondes, il la trouverait cachée sous son bureau et l'assassinerait, pensa-t-elle. Avec horreur, elle entendit la porte grincer. Cependant, ce qu'elle saisit par la suite ne fit pas les habituels pas lourds de son maitre des Potions. En effet, il s'agissait de petit pas rapide et très sonore. Amélia constata qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un soulier à talon haut, dû au claquement que produisait le talon de la personne contre le sol de pierre.

_« Lumos!_ », dit d'une voix claire et désagréablement aiguë qui ne pouvait être nul autre que, Amélia en était sûre, le professeur Ombrage.

Les pas se rapprochèrent puis d'un simple mouvement, la petite silhouette trapue se pencha, la baguette pointée vers l'avant, et se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune étudiante. Amélia constata avec horreur que le professeur affichait un large sourire, visiblement ravi d'avoir attrapé une élève dans le tort.

« _Ah..._Miss Walters, n'est-ce pas? »

Amélia était tellement terrifiée qu'aucun son ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire encore plus, si tel était possible, le professeur Ombrage.

« Suivez-moi. »

Puis, toujours en affichant son horrible sourire victorieux, le professeur se redressa et marcha vers la porte de sortie, Amélia la suivant d'un pas trainant. _Je suis foutue...Bon sang...Je suis foutue...foutu foutu foutu foutu..._se répétait sans cesse la jeune étudiante, dans sa tête.

« J'ai constaté que vous aviez manqué mon cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, hier après-midi. », poursuivit le professeur Ombrage. « J'ai également cru entendre que vous aviez participé à un _combat illégal _dans les couloirs de l'école, dernièrement. »

Amélia ne pouvait répondre. Elle avait la gorge complètement asséchée et était soumise à un soudain mal de cœur intense.

« J'ai également observé que vous manquez grandement de discipline. Sachez que cela ne vous sera pas permis, dans cette école. Vous devrez vous comporter convenablement envers vos supérieurs...Oh! Professeur Snape! Je voulais justement vous voir! »

Amélia n'avait pas aperçu au loin le professeur Snape étant donné qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Elle leva tranquillement les yeux vers le professeur, craignant le pire. Cependant, celui-ci ne sembla pas porter attention à celle-ci. Il se contenta de répondre d'un ton neutre au professeur Ombrage.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Voyez-vous, cette jeune étudiante s'est incrustée illégalement dans votre bureau. »

Amélia avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le maitre des Potions et remarqua qu'il avait levé un sourcil.

« Je vois. », répondit-il simplement.

Amélia, voyant que le professeur Snape n'était pas intéressé à discuter davantage avec cette horrible femme, se dit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas autant dans le pétrin qu'elle le croyait.

« Bien sûr, cela ne se reproduira pas. Miss Walters aura une leçon qui risque de la maintenir loin des mauvais coups pendant un bon moment. », assura cruellement le professeur Ombrage.

Au lieu de répondre, le professeur Snape riva ses yeux noirs, pour la première fois depuis leur dernière dispute, sur Amélia. Cela ne dura qu'un instant seulement. Son regard avait bien sûr semblé froid et distant. Amélia se trouva ridicule d'avoir eu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, de l'espoir que Snape l'aiderait._ Voyons, il te déteste. Il doit être absolument ravi en ce moment en constatant que je vais passer un moment désagréable avec cette vieille folle._

« Bien. », fini par ajouter d'un ton hautain le professeur Ombrage, réalisant enfin qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Puis sans un mot de plus, la vieille grenouille poursuivit son chemin, faisant signe à Amélia de la suivre. Amélia osa jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière et remarqua que le professeur Snape était resté immobile, fixant désormais le mur devant lui, là où Amélia se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Le professeur Ombrage et Amélia marchèrent un bon moment en silence et arrivèrent enfin dans la tour où se situait la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ainsi que le bureau du professeur. Une fois arrivé au premier étage, le professeur Ombrage ouvrit la porte située au fond du couloir et fit signe à Amélia de la suivre. Elle suivit son professeur jusqu'à l'avant de la classe et monta les escaliers en direction du bureau. Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine totalement dégoutée en entrant dans le bureau. Les murs de briques étaient rose bonbon et recouverts d'une horrible tapisserie fleurie et pour couronner le tout, il y avait une collection d'horribles assiettes en porcelaines, tous ornées de petits chats qui miaulaient désagréablement. Pendant un moment, elle trouva particulière difficile de ne pas éclater de rire en contemplant cette pièce complètement absurde. Heureusement, le professeur Ombrage ne sembla pas remarquer l'attitude d'Amélia. Elle était désormais assise à son bureau et fit signe à Amélia de s'asseoir à son tour. Une fois assise, elle constata que le professeur l'observait, toujours affichant cette mine satisfaite et cruelle. Amélia se contenta de l'observer en retour, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, heureusement, le professeur Ombrage détourna les yeux de ceux de son élève puis prit deux petites tasses de thé en porcelaine.

« Vous voulez du thé? », demanda-t-elle.

« Euh... Non merci, professeur. »

Le professeur afficha un large sourire puis prit la théière et versa dans les deux tasses le liquide brunâtre. Par la suite, elle ouvrit le petit sucrier et mit ce qui semblait être aux yeux d'Amélia une tasse complète de sucre...rose_. Bon sang...Elle est cinglée cette femme..._se dit Amélia, dans sa tête.

« Désirez-vous du sucre dans le vôtre? »

« Non merci... Je...»

Mais Amélia cessa de parler, abasourdi en observant son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Celle-ci était en train de remplir la seconde tasse de sucre rose. _Non, mais elle est sourde ou quoi ?_ se dit Amélia. Le professeur releva la tête et observa Amélia, toujours affichant son horrible sourire, et lui donna la tasse de thé.

« Prenez un biscuit. »

« Je n'ai pas faim, merci. »

« Ils sont délicieux. Prenez s'en un. »

Amélia hésita un moment, mais ne voyant aucune issue, elle prit un biscuit dans le pot qui s'offrait devant elle. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas le manger si Ombrage n'insistait pas davantage, néanmoins afin de détourner l'attention sur le biscuit, Amélia prit une petite gorgée de thé, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, tellement le goût était beaucoup trop sucré. Le professeur Ombrage leva un sourcil, toujours en souriant, puis reprit la parole.

« Bien. Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau du professeur Snape. »

Heureusement, Amélia avait eu le temps de trouver une excuse potentiellement valable durant le temps qu'elles marchaient pour se rendre au bureau.

« J'ai une explication pour cela, professeur. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé d'aller dans le bureau du professeur Snape afin de prendre de l'avance dans mes travaux. »

« De quoi parlez-vous, jeune fille? », s'étonna le professeur.

« Voyez-vous, j'ai eu un léger incident lors du cours de Potion et cela m'a couté plusieurs retenues. Durant les retenues, je devais analyser les potions que les élèves avaient concoctées durant leur cours et noter ce qui était bon ou pas. Le professeur Snape disait que c'était plus utile que de me faire faire une copie. Donc voilà, j'ai cru qu'en m'incrustant dans son bureau, je pourrais emprunter quelques potions et m'avancer dans mon travail. »

Amélia ne savait pas si elle devait être terriblement inquiète dû au fait que le professeur ne souriait plus ou si elle devait être soulagé. S'introduire dans le bureau d'un professeur sans son consentement est strictement interdit. Voler des potions est également strictement interdit dans cette école.

_« Vraiment? »,_ demanda le professeur d'un ton agacé.

« Et vous, que faisiez-vous dans le bureau du professeur Snape? », ajouta la jeune Gryffondor en évitant de répondre à la question de cette horrible femme, ce qui marcha à merveille.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde! En aucun cas vous n'avez la permission de questionner une autorité supérieure à la vôtre! », rugit-elle.

Elle observa son étudiante un moment puis reprit une bonne respiration et étrangement, sourit à Amélia. Cela lui donna froid dans le dos. Ce sourire était loin d'être rassurant et chaleureux. Elle devait avoir une idée derrière la tête et cela ne plut pas à Amélia. Puis, étrangement, le professeur Ombrage pencha la tête vers un parchemin vierge et se mit à écrire quelque chose qu'Amélia n'arrivait pas à voir. Après une minute ou deux, elle finit par plier le papier et l'imprégna avec un sot en cire. Par la suite, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se leva et fit signe à Amélia de se lever à son tour. Elle lui pointa un petit pupitre accompagné d'une chaise et lui fit signe de s'y asseoir. Amélia obéit sans dire un mot. Sur le pupitre, il y avait un parchemin et une très grande plume noire. Son visage pâlit lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cela signifiait. En effet, elle avait entendu parler des retenues du professeur Ombrage et de ce qu'elle faisait subir aux élèves. Par conséquent, Amélia décida qu'elle ne montrerait aucune émotion, peu importe le niveau de douleur qu'elle ressentait. Il n'était pas question qu'elle donne satisfaction à cette vieille folle.

« Vous ferez une copie. Comparativement au professeur Snape, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de particulièrement _éducatif_ dans une copie. »

Elle prit une pause un moment en affichant son habituel sourire cruel.

« Vous écrirez : ''Je ne m'introduirai plus jamais dans le bureau d'un professeur sans son consentement.'' »

Amélia répondit par un signe de tête se mit à écrire. Bien sûr, comme elle s'en attendait, la douleur la submergeait et elle avait réellement envie de s'enfuir, mais elle savait que cela ne l'aiderait point. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pensé avant d'agir. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir attendu l'aide des jumeaux. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir été plus prudente. Et plus encore, elle regretta de ne pas être avec ses amis en ce moment mêmes, en train de boire une biereaubeurre aux Trois Balais.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité, le professeur Ombrage mit fin à son supplice, la laissant partir avec une main meurtrie et endolorie. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers la porte de sortie, mais fut interrompue par son professeur.

« Un instant. Vous apporterez cette lettre au professeur Snape. »

« Oui, professeur. »

Le professeur Ombrage haussa les sourcils et afficha son cruel sourire en guise de satisfaction.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer son soulagement une fois qu'elle fut sortie du bureau et de la classe du professeur Ombrage. De toute sa vie, jamais elle n'avait subi une retenue aussi horrible. Bien sûr, les retenues du professeur Snape étaient loin d'être la joie, mais au moins, il ne passait pas deux heures à l'observer se martyriser elle-même en écrivant avec une plume diabolique. Elle arpentait désormais les couloirs vides et ternes, perdus dans ses pensées. Elle descendait à présent un escalier où s'alignaient des portraits de vieux sorciers trop absorbés par leurs conversations pour lui accorder le moindre regard, ce qui la satisfaisait au plus haut point. Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte qu'elle avait si souvent crainte et réalisa qu'elle aurait peut-être dû prendre plus son temps en marchant. Elle se calma rapidement et se dit que lui non plus ne voudrait pas la voir, donc elle ne serait surement pas forcée à y rester bien longtemps. Sans plus tarder, elle tendit la main droite, celle qui n'était pas meurtrie par les coupures profondes, et cogna trois coups à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Amélia ouvrit timidement la porte, consciente que le professeur Snape l'avait bien avertie qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle y mette les pieds. Aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée, le professeur parut désagréablement surpris de la voir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon bureau. » ajouta-t-il d'un air sévère.

« C'est le professeur Ombrage qui m'a envoyée. Elle voulait que je vous remette cette lettre. »

« Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas envoyé quelqu'un d'autre? Ou tout simplement un hibou ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton impatient.

« Je...euh... », hésita-t-elle.

« Je constate que vos yeux sont revenus à une couleur normale...Si l'on peut considérer que le jaune est une couleur normale pour des yeux. »

« Ils ne sont pas jaunes ! Ils sont dorés, c'est différent, vous savez! », trancha-t-elle.

Cependant, le professeur Snape ne semblait pas du tout l'écouter.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez me donner cette lettre et sortir de mon bureau. »

Amélia hésita un moment, puis vit cela comme une opportunité de s'en aller.

« Oui, professeur. »

Amélia s'approcha et posa la lettre sur le bureau. Elle remarqua que les yeux du professeur Snape étaient rivés sur sa main gauche. Amélia baissa les yeux afin d'observer à son tour sa main et réalisa qu'elle était en pitoyable état. En effet, le dessus de sa main, où l'on pouvait apercevoir des lettres encrées profondément dans sa peau, était enflé et endolori. Il y avait également des traces de sang séchées. Aussitôt, elle cacha sa main derrière son dos et détourna le regard. Le professeur Snape leva les yeux et observa intensément Amélia, mais celle-ci ne lui renvoya pas le regard. Sans plus tarder, elle tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. _Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi pire que je l'aurais cru..._

Elle marcha en silence dans le couloir sombre en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle eut tout juste le temps de mettre le pied sur la première marche qu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Consciente qu'il pouvait s'agir du professeur, Amélia empressa le pas, mais fut rapidement interrompue dans ses mouvements par nul autre que la voix du maître des potions.

_« Un instant, Miss Walters. »_

Amélia se figea, mais ne se retourna pas. Tout son corps semblait paralysé par la peur.

« Dans mon bureau, _immédiatement_. », ajouta le professeur Snape.

Amélia soupira et pencha sa tête dans ses mains. _Finalement, c'est aussi pire que je l'aurais cru. _À contrecœur, Amélia fit demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers le bureau du professeur Snape. La porte était ouverte et lorsqu'elle entra, elle se trouva devant le maître des potions qui était debout devant son bureau.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer _cela?_ »

Il tenait fermement la lettre du professeur Ombrage dans ses mains et la pointait vers Amélia.

« Je...ne sais pas ce que cette lettre contient, professeur. »

« _Vraiment?_ Vous n'avez vraiment _aucune_ idée de ce que cette lettre contient? »

« Euh... Bien... En fait... »

Mais le professeur ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous infiltré dans mon bureau? »

Amélia l'observa un moment et le dévisagea.

« Professeur, ai-je _réellement_ besoin de vous fournir cette information? »

Cette fois, Amélia fut ravie de retourner la question contre lui, comme il l'avait si souvent fait avec elle. Le professeur Snape l'observa d'un air plein de haine.

« Vous ne reverrez pas cette bague, Miss Walters. Peu importe vos petites tentatives échouées à la récupérer, vous ne l'aurez pas. Vous devriez songer à y renoncer. Vu votre état, je ne vois pas ce qui vous retient.», déclara-t-il, en baissant les yeux vers la main de la jeune Gryffondor lorsqu'il mentionna dans l'état qu'elle se trouvait.

« Mais professeur... »

« Maintenant, vous pouvez sortir de mon bureau. »

« S'il vous plaît... Si seulement vous me laissiez, vous expliquez... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre explication. Cela vous donnerait seulement une autre opportunité de mentir. »

« Je ne mens pas, professeur. »

« _Ah, vraiment?_ Donc, la réelle raison que vous vous êtes infiltrée dans mon bureau à été pour emprunter des potions afin de vous avancez dans vos travaux pour vos retenues, qui sont soit dit en passant, terminés depuis un bon moment déjà? Donc, vous ne vous êtes pas du tout infiltré dans mon bureau pour tenter de récupérer la bague? C'est bien ce que vous dites? »

« Mais cette fois, c'est différent... Je... »

« En quoi est-ce différent? Vous avez menti au professeur Ombrage, je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêcherait de me mentir à moi. Maintenant, vous pouvez sortir. »

« Je ne vous mens pas à vous, professeur. »

« Voyez-vous, vous venez de me mentir à l'instant. »

Amélia afficha un air surpris.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas? » demanda le professeur en levant les sourcils. « Vraiment, vous me décevez... C'est plutôt remarquable que vous ne vous souveniez pas de l'horrible performance que vous m'avez offerte... »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« Vous m'avez menti très récemment, Miss Walters, vous ne vous souvenez pas? C'est bien dommage que vous ne fassiez pas la distinction entre votre réalité et votre imaginaire... Laissez-moi vous éclaircir un peu l'esprit, jeune insouciante. Lundi passé, à votre première retenue... Je vous ai demandé où vos amis Weasley étaient... Vous m'avez dit qu'ils étaient malades, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oh! Mais c'était la vérité! »

« Non, ce ne l'était pas. »

Amélia supplia du regard le professeur Snape mais visiblement, cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant, selon la jeune étudiante.

« Ils étaient à l'infirmerie! Ils étaient_ réellement_ malades! »

« Pour la dernière fois, je vous demande de sortir de mon bureau. Et je vous conseille de rester, si tel est possible, loin des ennuis. Vous avez assez causé de tort pour toute une vie. »

Avant de se retourner pour sortir du bureau, Amélia jeta un dernier regard à son professeur.

« Bien. À lundi dans ce cas. »

« Miss Walters, je vous ai renvoyé du cours de potion, vous ne mettrez plus jamais les... »

« C'est comme vous voulez, professeur, mais moi, je ne compte pas lâcher prise. Si vous croyez que j'ai atteint le summum, vous vous trompez amèrement. »

Aussitôt, Amélia se retourna rapidement vers la porte de sortie.

« Si vous_ osez_ mettre les pieds dans ma classe lundi, vous le regretterez, jeune sotte. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Sur ce, à lundi. »

Sans un mot de plus, Amélia quitta la pièce, laissant un professeur de potion extrêmement irrité seul dans l'obscurité du bureau.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Amélia aperçut les jumeaux qui semblaient dans une conversation passionnante avec Lee Jordan et Angelina Johnson.

« Hey Amélia! »

« Hey! »

Amélia tenta de paraître le plus enjouée possible malgré sa journée plutôt misérable.

« Alors! Comment a été votre journée? », demanda-t-elle à ses amis.

« Ah c'était génial! Bien sûr, ça aurait été encore mieux si tu étais venu... Oh! Il faut qu'on te montre ce qu'on a acheté ! C'est trop brillant ! », commença Fred avec un ton de fierté dans sa voix.

« Ah! Génial! Mais avant, peut-on aller dîner, j'ai terriblement faim. »

« Ah! Ouais! Moi aussi j'ai faim! », répliqua Lee Jordan.

« Mais Amélia... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé à ta main? », demanda George en s'approchant d'elle.

« Par la barbe de Merlin... Non...ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense. », ajouta Fred.

« Oh que si. », conclut George.

« Cette _vieille harpie_ va y gouter, ça, on peut te le promettre Amélia. », trancha Fred.

Amélia observa ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Merci les gars, vraiment. »

Ainsi, les cinq amis sortirent de la salle commune en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle afin d'aller manger un somptueux repas.

**._oOoOo._**

**_Voilà ! Houlala...Ça faisait un bon moment je n'avais pas ''uploader'' un chapitre. La raison, c'est que j'étais un peu indécise sur la tournure de ce chapitre...ET parce que mon ordinateur m'a plantée... Mais je promets que le prochain chapitre va venir très très bientôt ! Et surtout, il va être beaucoup plus long... Et surtout...J'ai très hâte de l'écrire (je m'y mets l'instant) parce que cela fait un bon moment que j'ai hâte à ce moment dans l'histoire... Vous verrez très bientôt ! Hihihi! Merci de lire ma fiction :) Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Et lorsque j'ai la chance d'avoir un nouveau commentaire, ça me rend toute heureuse ! :D_**

**_xoxo_**


	10. Une nouvelle perspective

**_Chapitre 10 _****:_ Une nouvelle perspective_**

Lorsqu'Amélia se réveilla, le dimanche matin, elle eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se rappeler des événements de la veille. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle observa sa main, endolorie et rougeâtre, qu'elle réalisa que sa journée d'hier, à son plus grand désespoir, n'était pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité. Après un long soupir, Amélia s'étira puis sortit de son lit douillet. Dehors, le ciel était gris foncé et il pleuvait à boire debout, le vent fouettant les carrelages.

« _Génial..._ Il ne manquait plus que ça... Quoique... Ce n'est pas si mal... C'est parfait pour passer la journée au lit, à dormir et espérer inutilement que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible rêve. »

Amélia se dirigeait de nouveau vers son lit et n'eut pas le temps de fermer les grands rideaux rouges de son lit baldaquin que la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit. Amélia fit le sot mais se détendit lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Katie Bell.

« _Oh!_ Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te surprendre... Je ne te réveille pas, j'espère? », demanda Katie, d'un air inquiet.

« Oh! Non, non... J'étais réveillée... Mais j'allais justement me recoucher. Je ne me sens pas très bien... », répondit honnêtement Amélia.

« Oh! D'accord... Je ne te dérangerai pas plus longtemps... Dors bien... Et j'espère que tu iras mieux très bientôt. »

Katie s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière elle, mais Amélia eut tout juste le temps d'interrompre ses mouvements.

_« Attends! »_

Katie se retourna rapidement et on pouvait percevoir l'effet de surprise sur son visage.

« Oui? », demanda-t-elle.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose en particulier à me demander... »

« Oh! Non... Ce n'est pas important, tu peux retourner te coucher. »

« Katie, je t'en prie, dis-moi. »

« Bon euh... Bien, en fait, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main pour mon devoir en Potion. », demanda timidement Katie.

« Ah... », s'exclama Amélia.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai un autre moyen... Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec ça... J'ai entendu dire que tu as été renvoyée du cours de Potion... Donc je ne voudrais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie en te demandant de... Enfin... »

« Génial... Dans peu de temps, l'école entière saura que j'ai été jetée du cours... », ronchonna Amélia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça... Tout le monde sait également que Snape est injuste... Pour ma part, j'ai voulu te demander de l'aide parce que tu es l'une des meilleures en Potion. »

Amélia fut grandement touchée par le compliment de son amie.

« Ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider Katie! »

« Je comprends... C'est normal, toi aussi tu as plein de choses à faire et... attends... _Quoi_? »

« Je veux bien t'aider. », répéta Amélia, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Vraiment?_ », demanda Katie, l'air agréablement étonné.

« Vraiment! », s'exclama Amélia.

«_Waouh! _C'est trop gentil de ta part! J'ai déjà commencé mon devoir avec l'aide de Fred et de George, mais en toute honnêteté, je ne suis pas tout à fait certaine si je devrais les prendre au sérieux. Lee m'a dit qu'il aurait été ravi de m'aider, mais que s'il le faisait, cela me nuirait plus qu'autre chose. Angelina est obsédée par le Quidditch, surtout depuis qu'elle est capitaine donc je m'imaginerais mal lui demander de l'aide. T'imagines la tête qu'elle ferait? »

« Ouais, ça aurait été mémorable. »

« Ouais. Donc en fin de compte, je me suis dit que tu serais la personne idéale pour m'aider. »

« Ha Ha Ha! Je suis flattée que tu aies pensée à moi! »

« Mais c'est sûr que j'ai pensée à toi! Donc, je dois rédiger un travail sur la Potion de philtre de Mort Vivante. Seulement, je bloque après avoir écrit 15 cm seulement. Étant donné que tu as fait le cours l'an passé, il y a peut-être des chances que tu te souviennes un peu de cette potion? »

« Hmmm... Je crois définitivement que je pourrais t'aider. J'ai une plutôt bonne connaissance avec cette potion... »

Katie la dévisagea d'un air inquiet.

« _Non!_ Je n'ai pas tenté de tuer personne en lui refilant une potion pour l'endormir éternellement! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je réussis toujours à confectionner cette potion sans qu'elle ne devienne dangereuse... D'ailleurs, je la connais par cœur, je l'ai suffisamment analysée... », répliqua Amélia. « C'est... Une longue histoire... », ajouta-t-elle en observant l'expression faciale confuse de Katie.

Amélia se remémora les longues et pénibles retenues avec le professeur Snape et constata qu'elle avait suffisamment corrigé les potions immanquablement ratées des élèves pour le restant de sa vie.

« Bon! Alors, on commence? », demanda soudainement Amélia afin de se changer les idées et de ne plus penser à l'horrible semaine qui se terminait enfin.

« Oh! Oui, je reviens tout de suite... Je vais chercher mon manuel. »

Ainsi, Amélia passa une bonne partie de la matinée à aider Katie avec son devoir de potion. Rapidement, son estomac commençait à émettre des gargouillements suspicieux et Amélia vit cela comme un signe qu'il était temps d'aller manger quelque chose. Après les mille et un remerciements de Katie pour l'avoir grandement aidée dans son devoir, Amélia quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Malheureusement, ce court moment de nostalgie s'estompa rapidement, la ramenant à la triste réalité et à son humeur aussi terne et massacrante que la température. Dans la Grande Salle, à la table des professeurs, Amélia observait le professeur McGonagall qui semblait parler d'un sujet fort intéressant avec le professeur Dumbledore. Snape, quant à lui, était assis devant son assiette et semblait aussi animé qu'une tombe. Le professeur Sinistra discutait avec le professeur Flitwick, celui-ci ayant la bouche remplie de ce qui semblait être des œufs. Tout à coup, un bruit d'aile résonna dans la Grande Salle et Amélia leva les yeux afin de contempler les centaines de hiboux qui venaient de surgir d'une fenêtre. Elle repéra son petit hibou une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle. En décrochant la lettre, elle reconnut l'élégante écriture de Grand-Mère Sissi. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas enjouée d'ouvrir une lettre de sa grand-mère. Bien que celle-ci était une personne aimable et attentionnée, Amélia doutait que sa lettre soit aspergée de chaleur et de mots encourageants après avoir reçu une lettre de la directrice de maison au sujet du comportement inadéquat de sa petite-fille. En effet, le professeur McGonagall avait écrit une lettre à Grand-Mère Sissi le jour de l'incident avec Markus Flint concernant son attitude inacceptable. Bien qu'Amélia se doutait au fin fond d'elle-même que cette lettre n'était pas réellement constituée d'insultes, la jeune étudiante de Gryffondor craignait, mais surtout était triste de devoir faire face à une lettre expriment surement la déception de la grand-mère de celle-ci. Amélia prit deux grandes respirations et ouvrit enfin la lettre.

.x.x.x.x.

La jeune Gryffondor sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas précipité en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comme elle l'avait prédit, ce n'était pas une bonne journée pour se lever aujourd'hui. Elle aurait carrément dû rester au lit et ne pas sortir de sa chambre de la journée. Elle jeta la lettre de sa grand-mère, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, dans la poubelle la plus proche, sans même la lire au complet. Certes, comme elle l'avait prédit, la lettre n'était pas constituée d'insultes, mais elle exprimait en long et en large sa déception. Et c'était trop pour Amélia. Sa grand-mère était l'unique personne sur cette foutue planète qu'elle connaissait qui ne lui avait jamais reproché quoi que ce soit. _Jusqu'à maintenant. _Bien qu'elle soit parfaitement réveillée désormais, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de voir qui que ce soit de la journée et décida qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour en revenir à son plan du matin, c'est-à-dire retourner se coucher. Cependant, bien qu'elle n'en fut pas totalement surprise, Amélia eut la malchance de croiser sur son chemin son pire ennemi.

« Tiens tiens... Alors, des rumeurs circulent... Apparemment, Snape t'aurait jeté du cours... »

« Ferme-la Flint! », rugit-Amélia.

« Oh! Oh! La lionne se fâche? Donc c'est bien vrai ces rumeurs? Ha Ha Ha! Comme c'est pitoyable! »

Amélia s'apprêta à lui refiler un bon coup de point au visage, mais une voix derrière elle interrompit ses mouvements.

« Merci bien, Monsieur Flint. Maintenant, vous n'auriez pas un devoir à faire? En potion, par exemple? »

Markus jeta un coup d'œil au professeur Snape, celui-ci l'observant d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Ouais, ouais... C'est ce que j'allais faire. », répliqua stupidement Markus Flint.

« Naturellement. », répondit froidement Snape.

Markus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Amélia puis s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

« Et vous, vous n'avez pas de devoirs à faire? N'était-ce pas vous qui vous plaigniez il y a à peine trois jours que vous étiez dangereusement en retard dans vos travaux? »

« C'est vrai, mais comme je ne suis pas allée à Pré-au-Lard, comme je l'avais également mentionnée, j'ai eu le temps de me reprendre en main. »

« J'en doute. Votre petit séjour dans mon bureau et votre retenue avec le professeur Ombrage ont dû capter une bonne partie de votre journée. »

« C'est vrai, mais... »

« Sachez ceci. », poursuivit-il d'un ton acide. « Si jamais vous _osez_ mettre de nouveau les pieds dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation, je ferai personnellement en sorte, soyez s'en sûr, qu'on vous expulse de cette école. »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, le professeur Snape s'éloigna rapidement, sa longue cape noire voletant derrière lui. Amélia fut soudainement prise de nausée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela lui arrivait. Certes, le professeur Snape n'appréciait pas grand monde, mais désormais, elle était certaine qu'elle faisait partie de sa liste noire. En ce dirigeant vers la tour de Gryffondor, Amélia croisa Fred et George ainsi que tout le restant de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor vêtue de leur uniforme de pratique et tenant dans les mains leurs balais.

« Vous avez une pratique de Quidditch? », demanda Amélia, dépourvue d'enthousiasme.

« Ouais. », répondit lugubrement George.

« Euh...Bien... Bonne pratique...»

« Ouais, merci. Mais je doute que ce soit le cas... Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors? »

« Ouais, je sais... »

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Euh... Je... Ne sais pas trop... Probablement des devoirs, j'imagine. »

« Ah ! D'accord... Alors bon courage! »

« Et à vous deux aussi ! »

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent d'un pas las afin de rejoindre le restant de l'équipe. Amélia poursuivit son chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, avec toujours dans la tête cette idée d'aller se coucher. Elle pensait encore à la lettre de Grand-Mère Sissi et se dit qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Vraiment, il y a des jours où Amélia avait envie de s'endormir et de rester dans un rêve pour l'éternité. Un beau rêve, sans complications. Amélia sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle arriva devant le très grand cadre de la Grosse Dame.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chère ? Vous semblez bien triste. »

« C'est le cas. Tout va de travers ces temps-ci. »

« Est-ce en rapport avec votre professeur de Potion ? »

« _Non!_ Enfin... _Si..._ un peu... Mais comment est-ce que vous... ? Peu importe... De toute façon, ce n'est plus mon professeur... Il m'a renvoyée de son cours, pour toujours... », répliqua tristement Amélia.

« _Oh!_ Par la barbe de Merlin! C'est horrible! », s'exclama la Grosse Dame.

« Ouais... Mais il n'y a pas que ça... Tout est en train de chambouler, en ce moment... »

« Vous devriez aller en parler à votre directrice de maison. »

« Elle ne comprendrait pas, elle est persuadée que je suis une mauvaise élève depuis que je me suis battue avec ce vaut rien de Flint. Elle a même écrit à ma grand-mère pour lui dire que je suis indisciplinée et que mon comportement est tout à fait inacceptable. »

« Oh! Ma pauvre enfant... Mais je suis certaine que si vous lui expliquez votre situation, elle comprendrait... »

« Ouais, peut-être bien. Cela dit, je préfère aller me coucher, pour le moment... »

« Bien sûr. »

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, Amélia entra dans la salle commune bondée d'étudiants. Bien sûr, il était normal d'y trouver autant de gens, car la température les forçait à s'encabaner. Amélia salua quelques personnes sur son passage puis monta les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce et après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre, elle s'écroula dans son lit moelleux. Elle tira les rideaux afin de créer une atmosphère plus paisible puis s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, environ deux heures plus tard, elle fut distraite par le bruit qui provenait d'en dessous d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sortit du dortoir, elle vit, dans le salon, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor couvert de boue et trempé jusqu'aux os. Aucun d'eux ne semblait de bonne humeur. Elle repéra rapidement deux grandes silhouettes à la tête rousse et vit dans leur visage ce qui semblait être de la fatigue et de l'agacement. Mais elle remarqua que la personne qui semblait le plus fâchée était Angelina. Amélia descendit les marches afin d'aller les rejoindre.

« _Wo._.. Vous êtes... »

« Plus dégueu que jamais... Ouais, ont est au courant... », répliqua Fred sans laisser Amélia finir sa phrase.

« Ouais... Euhm... Alors, la pratique, c'était comment ? »

Aussitôt que ces mots s'éclipsèrent de sa bouche, Amélia regretta d'avoir posé la question. À voir leur allure, il était plus qu'évident que cette pratique n'avait pas été amusante. Par conséquent, à sa grande surprise, c'est Angelina qui répondit à leur place.

« C'était _horrible!_ »

« Ouais, ça tu peux le dire... », marmonna George, la mine grincheuse.

« Oh! Mais c'est normal, avec la pluie et... », s'empressa d'ajouter Amélia, mais elle fut brutalement interrompue par une Angelina bien furieuse.

« _Oh non! _La pluie, ce n'était pas si mal... »

Amélia jeta un coup d'œil aux jumeaux et remarqua qu'ils semblaient scandalisés par la réplique d'Angelina, mais celle-ci ne porta pas attention à eux et continua sa complainte.

« C'est satané de Serpentard ! Ils sont venus assister à notre pratique de Quidditch et ils n'ont pas arrêté de se moquer de nous. J'aurais bien voulu étrangler Flint. »

« Ah! Si tu as besoin d'aide, je serais ravie de le faire à ta place. », répliqua Amélia.

« Ouais, faites donc cela. Moi, je vais me doucher. », suggéra George.

« Ouais, moi aussi. », rajouta Fred.

Ainsi, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent, laissant Amélia avec Angelina et le restant de l'équipe. Amélia jasa encore quelques minutes, ou plutôt, écouta Angelina se plaindre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci en ait marre, puis quitta le salon pour aller à la bibliothèque.

« Ah! Miss Walters! Quelle coïncidence de vous croisez, je tenais justement à vous parlez. », s'exclama une voix derrière son dos.

Amélia se retourna et se trouva face à face avec le professeur McGonagall.

« Oh! Bonjour professeur. »

« Vous voulez bien me suivre dans mon bureau? »

« Euh... Oui, bien sûr. », répondit Amélia qui n'avait pas trouvé d'excuses pour décliner l'offre.

Une fois arrivée dans le somptueux bureau, définitivement plus accueillant que celui du professeur Ombrage et du professeur Snape, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor fit signe à Amélia de s'asseoir sur la chaise devant elle puis s'assit à son tour.

« Bien. Maintenant, Miss Walters, je veux que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas. Vous êtes une jeune femme intelligente, cela va de soi, mais vous semblez distraite ces derniers temps. Distraite et _agressive._ »

« Je suis la même, professeur. J'ai simplement quelques soucis c'est temps-ci, c'est tout. »

« Alors, parlez-moi de vos soucis pour que puisse vous aidez. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ne pouvez m'aider... Rien en cela ne vous concerne. Puis-je partir, maintenant? »

Le professeur McGonagall ignora sa question puis continua à interroger son étudiante.

« Est-ce possible que cela concerne votre professeur de Potion? »

« Ce n'est plus mon professeur... »

« Oh! Alors voilà un problème! », s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, plus surprise que jamais.

« Un parmi tant d'autres... »

Le professeur McGonagall observa Amélia un moment puis prit un parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.

« Vous écrivez à qui? »

« Au professeur Snape. J'aimerais qu'il nous rejoigne dans la conversation. »

« _Non!_ Pitié,_ tout_ sauf ça! »

« Je vous demande pardon? », demanda le professeur McGonagall en relevant la tête vers son étudiante.

« Je ne veux pas le voir, ni lui parler. Croyez-moi, c'est tout aussi réciproque de son côté »

« Miss Walters, comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si vous refusez ce que je vous propose? »

« Justement, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, je vous assure. J'ai juste une mauvaise journée, demain, je serai beaucoup mieux... »

Amélia se leva d'un bond puis se dirigea vers la porte, mais le professeur McGonagall fut plus rapide qu'elle.

« Je ne veux que vous aider. Cela fait plusieurs jours que vous semblez...dépressive. »

Amélia se retourna et la dévisagea.

« Les murs ont des oreilles, jeune fille. »

« Je... Ne comprends pas... »

En prononçant ces mots, Amélia réalisa la source qui l'avait trahie.

« La Grosse Dame! _C'est elle!_ Elle est venue vous parler, c'est ça ? », demanda furieusement Amélia.

« Disons simplement que j'ai entendu plusieurs cadres discuter et j'ai cru entendre des choses plutôt compromettantes. »

« Des choses _compromettantes?_ Comme quoi? »

« Que vous vous faisiez expulser des cours, que... »

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, cette année! », s'emporta la jeune étudiante.

« ...Que vous vous disputiez dans les couloirs avec certains étudiants...Quoi que ça, je le savais déjà. », poursuivit le professeur McGonagall.

« Mais… »

« Et que vous sembliez plutôt irriter ses derniers jours... »

Amélia lança un regard noir au professeur.

« N'ont-ils rien d'autre à faire que d'espionner les gens? », demanda Amélia, avec colère.

« Hélas, non. », répondit calmement le professeur McGonagall.

Amélia soupira et se mit à faire les cent pas autour du bureau.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire... Je dois simplement être dans une mauvaise phase... Mais ça passera. Cela dit, j'aimerais beaucoup reprendre mes cours de Potion. J'ai toujours aimé les cours de Potion. »

« Je comprends...J'en glisserai un mot ou deux au professeur Snape. »

Amélia arrêta soudainement de marcher et leva la tête pour regarder son professeur.

« Merci, professeur. »

La directrice de maison acquiesça de la tête.

« Je vous donne la permission de partir, maintenant. »

Amélia sourit au professeur puis sortit silencieusement du bureau et se remit en chemin vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la très grande pièce, Amélia croisa trois étudiantes de Poufsouffle et les salua d'un signe de main. Amélia poursuivit son chemin et tourna dans une rangée où l'on pouvait trouver des livres de potions. Après une vingtaine de minutes ou plus à la recherche d'un livre, Amélia repéra celui dont elle avait besoin. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts à l'attraper, elle n'y parvenait pas. Le livre était beaucoup trop haut. Puis, alors qu'Amélia pensa à utiliser sa baguette magique, quelque chose derrière elle attrapa le livre à sa place. Amélia se retourna pour faire face à la gentille personne qui l'avait aidé. Elle faillit échapper sa baguette tellement ce qu'elle avant devant elle était déstabilisant et loin d'être la personne qu'elle aurait imaginée. Severus Snape observa le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains pendant quelques secondes puis le tendit à Amélia, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Amélia hésita un moment, comme paralysée, puis prit précautionneusement le livre. Elle était tellement surprise qu'aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche afin de le remercier. Le professeur, quant à lui, se retourna sans un mot puis s'éloigna. Pendant ce temps, Amélia restait figée sur place, les yeux rivés sur la vieille pochette de cuir usée du livre de potion. Cependant, le professeur ne changea pas de rangée et finit par se retourner vers elle, cette fois en lui adressant la parole.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi ce livre? »

Amélia détourna les yeux de son bouquin puis sembla avoir repris l'usage de la parole.

« Je ne sais pas trop... Il me semblait intéressant. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi avoir choisi un livre de _potion_... »

Amélia l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés, avant de répondre :

« Parce que malheureusement, un professeur m'a virée de son cours donc si je veux continuer à apprendre, je devrai le faire par moi-même. »

Le professeur Snape l'observa d'un air indifférent, comme si toute cette histoire ne l'impliquait pas le moins du monde. Amélia, irritée qu'il ne réagisse pas, s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers le comptoir de Madame Pince afin de louer le livre. À la sortit de la bibliothèque, le professeur murmura à Amélia derrière son dos :

« Dans ce cas, bonne chance dans votre étude par vous-même. »

Amélia, profondément insultée par le ton sarcastique du maître des Potions se retourna pour faire face au professeur.

« Vous savez quoi? C'est quand même _remarquable_ que vous ayez renvoyé une de vos _seules_ élèves qui tenait réellement à suivre votre cours. », s'écria Amélia, ce qui fit sursauter la bibliothécaire.

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe de baisser le ton. Le professeur Snape, quant à lui, continuait à l'observer d'un air insensible. Plus enragée que jamais, Amélia sortit de la bibliothèque sans se retourner. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin de la bibliothèque qu'elle réalisa que c'était vraiment stupide d'avoir loué ce livre. Elle n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie, le lancer au bout de ses bras, ou mieux encore, le jeter dans la cheminée et le regarder se transformer en cendre. Cependant, elle prit une grande inspiration et chassa immédiatement cette idée diabolique de sa tête, consciente que de brûler ce livre n'était pas la solution. De plus, elle était déjà suffisamment dans le pétrin, et la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était bel et bien de se créer d'autres problèmes. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac, sage décision, puis se dirigea vers la Grande Salle afin d'aller dîner avec ses amis. Ce soir-là, elle mangea comme un ogre, sous les regards amusés des jumeaux.

Après son somptueux repas, Amélia aurait cru qu'elle se serait sentie mieux, mais elle était toujours d'une humeur massacrante. Elle ne resta même pas pour le dessert.

« Hey! Où tu vas? », demanda George, la bouche pleine de tarte à la citrouille.

« Je retourne à la salle commune, je n'ai vraiment plus faim. »

« Pas étonnant, tu as mangé pour une famille complète. Je me demande encore comment toute cette nourriture a pu rentrer dans ton petit corps. »

« Très drôle, Fred... Bon... Alors, à plus tard. »

Amélia s'éloigna rapidement de la Grande Salle et croisa le professeur Flitwick en chemin.

« Oh! Vous n'êtes pas au dîner? », demanda gentiment le professeur de sa petite voix flûtée.

« Si, mais je n'avais plus très faim. »

« Ah! D'accord. À demain, dans ce cas! »

« Oui! À demain professeur. »

Sur ces mots, Amélia se demanda si elle aurait réellement le courage de se déplacer au cours, demain. Elle pensa aux pilules de Fred et George et se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être en prendre une afin d'être dispensée des cours pour la journée. Mais cela ne régla pas sa mauvaise humeur. Elle se jura que si elle croisait Flint, elle lui flanquerait la volée de sa vie à la façon Moldu. Tout en marchant, Amélia se demandait qu'est-ce que les gens faisaient, lorsqu'ils avaient le moral à plat. Cependant, elle n'eut pas besoin d'y penser trop longtemps. Elle accéléra le pas afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Elle devait se dépêcher et arriver avant que les autres aient fini leur dessert si elle voulait s'infiltrer en secret dans le dortoir des garçons. À son grand soulagement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, celle-ci était complètement vide. _Parfait_, ce dit Amélia. Aussitôt, elle monta les escaliers, mais au lieu de pousser la porte à gauche, elle se dirigea vers celle à droite. Elle l'ouvrit subtilement, craignant de se retrouver face à face à un garçon, mais heureusement, celle-ci était également vide. Le dortoir des garçons ressemblait beaucoup à celui des filles, mais Amélia ne s'éternisa pas sur les petits détails. Sans plus tarder, elle se dirigea vers le lit appartenant à George et fouilla dans sa valise, cachée en dessous de son lit. Elle contenait quelques paires de chaussettes et divers objets suspicieux, dont un faux dentier qui claquait des dents, qu'Amélia n'osa pas toucher. Inquiète, elle referma la valise et la remit à sa place habituelle. Amélia prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers son dernier espoir, la valise sous le lit à Fred. Comme elle s'en doutait, celle-ci contenait à peu près les mêmes objets bizarres que celle de George hormis la chose en question qu'Amélia cherchait, une bouteille de 25 oz de Whisky Pur Feu. _Parfait. _

_.**oOoOo.**_

**_Ouf... Voilà qui risque de se corser! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer? Faisons un petit calcul... _**

**_Humain + Whisky = catastrophe._**

**_Hihihi ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! (Bon, je sais que vous avez hâte au cours de lundi... Mais il y a encore bien des choses qui peuvent se passer avant ce fameux cours...) J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! (Soyez s'en sûr !)_**

**_Ce chapitre est venu plus rapidement parce que j'en avais déjà écrit une bonne partie dans mon carnet d'information (à cause je n'avais plus d'ordinateur) (oui ouuuui... J'ai réellement un carnet où j'écris des infos à savoir sur mes personnages, sur ce que je vais parler dans mes futurs chapitres (même si j'y vais souvent au feeling) J'ai même fait un horaire d'école à Amélia pour être sûr que lorsqu'on est par exemple jeudi, je sache quel cours elle a sans me tromper (et donner 2 cours de suite pareil...par exemple...) Ouais, je suis plutôt perfectionniste... (Ça peut être agaçant, je le sais...) MAIS pourquoi suis-je encore en train d'écrire ? Ce chapitre est terminé, par la barbe de Merlin!_**

**_En bref, vos récents commentaires sont vraiment très appréciés et très encouragent ! You rock ! :) La suite vient très bientôt ! (Je l'ai écrit dans mon petit carnet déjà hihihihi)_**

**_xoxo_**


	11. Un instant de pure folie

**_Chapitre 11_**** : _Un instant de pure folie_**

_12:32 a.m._

Les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides du château. Ni un ni l'autre ne parlait de peur d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Surtout l'homme en noir.

_Quelques heures plus tôt_

Amélia avait réussi à s'éclipser de la tour des Gryffondor avant que les autres arrivent. Être en compagnie d'une foule de personnes en train de parler, rire ou s'amuser était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie, en ce moment. Elle voulait être seule, laisser tranquille à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle voulait, ou plutôt elle _devait_ oublier toute cette histoire, du moins pour ce soir. Elle prit un chemin que pratiquement personne ne prenait, dû au fait qu'il s'agissait d'un très long détour inutile, mais comme elle voulait éviter de rencontrer d'autres personnes, c'était l'idéal. En effet, si elle avait choisi de prendre le chemin le plus court, c'est-à-dire celui vers le hall d'entrée, elle aurait probablement croisé la moitié de l'école, sinon plus. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer tous les problèmes qu'elle aurait si elle se faisait prendre par un professeur avec une bouteille de Whisky pur feu dans les mains. Bien sûr, elle la cachait avec sa cape, mais tout de même, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Elle était désormais au cinquième étage et marchait d'un pas précipité, les oreilles aux aguets. Les cadres accrochés aux murs chuchotaient à son passage. Au début, elle n'y portait pas trop attention, mais à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de son but, c'est-à-dire du parc de Poudlard, Amélia perdait de plus en plus patience. Puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna brusquement vers le cadre le plus proche.

« Non, mais vous allez vous la fermez, _oui? _», s'écria-t-elle.

Le vieil homme moustachu parut scandalisé. Un peu plus loin, un bébé dans un autre cadre s'était mis à pleurer. Lorsqu'Amélia se remit à la marche et passa devant le cadre en question, ce qui sembla être la mère du bébé foudroya Amélia du regard en hochant négativement la tête. Afin de s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'eux, la jeune Gryffondor se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes ou plus, qui d'ailleurs lui parut une éternité, elle arriva enfin à l'extérieur. Amélia eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine. Dehors, il faisait sombre et la température était humide. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait plu toute la journée et Amélia se rendit compte qu'une petite pluie fine tombait, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle sentait le gazon mouillé effleurer ses chevilles et le vent faisait voleter ses longs cheveux foncés.

« Ça, c'est la vie », s'exclama Amélia, les yeux fermés et les bras ouverts et tenant fermement dans sa main gauche la bouteille de Whisky. « Rien de mieux qu'une température merdique pour embellir ma fabuleuse semaine. », ajouta-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable. Toute la tension qu'elle avait sur les épaules semblait soudainement s'affaisser. Elle ne saurait dire le temps qu'elle prit pour rire, mais une chose était certaine, cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Lorsqu'elle se remit en chemin, elle voyait à peine où elle mettait les pieds. Il faisait si noir désormais, mais elle n'éclaira pas, malgré tout, le chemin à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle avait peur que cela trahisse sa présence, surtout qu'il était interdit à cette heure-ci de circuler à l'extérieur, tout comme à l'intérieur d'ailleurs, du château. D'autant plus qu'elle appréciait la tranquillité et l'obscurité de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant son arbre favori, un magnifique hêtre, elle s'arrêta finalement de marcher puis s'assit dans le gazon mouillé en dessous de l'arbre, juste en face du lac. C'était absolument splendide de voir le reflet de la demi-lune et des étoiles dans le lac, calme et sombre. Amélia s'approcha et regarda son propre reflet à travers l'eau. Elle avait l'air fatigué et son visage délicat semblait très pâle. Si l'on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait percevoir des cernes bleutés en dessous de ses yeux livides. Horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle recula de quelques pas puis se laissa tomber par terre, le visage caché entre ses mains. Elle se trouvait complètement ridicule à pleurnicher ainsi, mais elle en avait besoin. Elle devait se laisser aller, pour une fois, se vider de toute émotion. D'un mouvement lent, elle prit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'elle avait posé par terre quelques minutes plus tôt et l'ouvrit. Elle l'observa un moment, ne sachant trop quoi en penser, puis porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et but une très grande gorgée. Elle manqua de s'étouffer tellement le goût était fort. Bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle expérimentait l'alcool, cela la surprenait à chaque fois. Seulement, cette fois, elle n'avait personne avec qui boire, ou célébrer.

« De toute façon, je n'ai rien à célébrer... À part peut-être mes lamentables échecs, depuis le début de l'année. », marmonna-t-elle à elle-même, avant de reprendre une autre grosse gorgée.

À mesure qu'elle buvait, elle sentait l'alcool se propager dans tout son corps. Elle ferma les yeux et en prit une troisième, puis une quatrième. Bien que l'effet de surprise était à présent inexistant, le choc de l'alcool était aussi apparent. Ce ne fut pas bien long qu'elle eût déjà bu la moitié de la bouteille. Elle se sentait plutôt bien, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se leva qu'elle constata que tout autour d'elle semblait tourner. Étrangement, elle n'était plus triste, désormais. Elle avait seulement envie de danser, de chanter, de faire des roues sur la pelouse... Mais surtout, elle avait une envie irrésistible de se _baigner._ Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle était là, à observer le magnifique paysage. Finalement, elle commença à enlever sa longue cape noire, puis ses chaussures et ses bas. Plus encore, sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle n'avait plus aucune gène. Ainsi, elle commença à enlever son débardeur puis à détacher les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Une fois enlevée, elle décida de garder sa camisole noire ainsi que son soutien-gorge, mais enleva sa jupe, la livrant à sa petite culotte bleue. Ainsi dévêtue, elle s'approcha du lac en marchant le plus droit qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui n'était guère fructueux, puis trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. L'eau devait être congelée, considérant le fait qu'on était en fin septembre, mais Amélia ne ressentait plus le froid. De ce fait, sans plus hésiter, Amélia plongea la tête la première dans l'énorme lac noir. Lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau pour reprendre de l'oxygène, c'est comme si elle avait complètement changé. Elle se sentait purifiée et ne ressentait plus de colère ni de peine, désormais. Plus heureuse que jamais, Amélia se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'elle en oublia le potentiel danger de se baigner dans le lac la nuit. Bien sûr, Amélia était persuadée que le Calmar géant était inoffensif, mais il était également vrai qu'il y avait d'autres créatures dans le lac probablement nettement moins indulgent.

Après avoir réfléchi là-dessus, Amélia crut pour le mieux, et eut assez de décence pour vouloir sortir de l'eau. Elle se remit à nager tranquillement, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur une haute silhouette debout, près de l'hêtre. Amélia se figea sur place un moment, mais dû rapidement se remettre à bouger les bras et les jambes d'un mouvement rotatif afin de rester à la surface. Auparavant, elle éprouvait de la tristesse et de la colère, mais plus tard, elle eut la chance de ressentir de la joie et du bien-être. Désormais, elle était rendue dans une nouvelle phase de son labyrinthe émotionnel, la _peur._ Elle était terrifiée en observant la silhouette s'approcher de plus en plus et craignait vraiment le pire. Par réflexe, Amélia se remit à nager dans la direction opposée afin de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cette menace, de cette ombre qui la pourchassait. Cependant, en entendant la voix glaciale de cette personne mystérieuse, Amélia ressentit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans l'eau un froid intense la submerger.

« Revenez immédiatement au bord, Miss Walters. »

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête, lui donnant une migraine intense. À contrecœur, elle fit demi-tour et nagea vers ce qui se révélait à être le professeur Snape. Elle vit qu'il la dévisageait et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sembla réalisée qu'elle nageait très croche. Elle voulut sembler normale en se concentrant pour nager en ligne droite, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver son cas. Soudainement, elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable et tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Snape se tenait debout à l'observer, les sourcils froncés en affichant sur son visage dur quelque chose qu'Amélia n'avait encore jamais vu, la _confusion._ Cependant, elle était probablement beaucoup trop dans un état second pour s'en rendre compte. Une fois qu'elle était suffisamment près du bord, Amélia fit quelque chose qui aurait bien pu lui couter sa vie. Elle se mit à éclabousser le professeur Snape, obligeant celui à reculer rapidement afin d'éviter de se faire arroser en affichant un air scandalisé.

_« Vous avez complètement perdu la tête ? »,_ s'écria-t-il.

Amélia se remit à rire de plus belle puis lui répondit:

« Je ne le crois pas... Hahahahaha! Vous savez, vous devriez vous détendre. Vous devriez venir vous baigner aussi! »

Le professeur semblait paralysé sur place. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

« Mais vous être complètement folle... »

« Aller! L'eau n'est pas si froide, vous savez. », répliqua Amélia, ignorant complètement sa remarque.

Le professeur Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour et remarqua qu'il semblait y avoir une petite pile de vêtements par terre. Un peu plus loin, il aperçut une bouteille à moitié vide de ce qui semblait être de l'alcool. Le visage du professeur devint aussitôt livide. Il semblait réaliser l'ampleur du problème. En effet, une élève était dans le lac à minuit le soir, complètement soule et probablement nue. Et elle ne semblait pas du tout s'en soucier. Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin pour faire face à celle-ci, il constata qu'elle semblait être dans un autre monde.

« Miss Walters, sortez de l'eau immédiatement. Je vous apporte vos...vêtements. »

Il avait semblé légèrement embarrassé en prononçant le dernier mot, ce qui était considérablement étrange étant donné qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Cependant, n'importe quel professeur qui serait dans cette situation aurait été mal à l'aise. Il se hâta de ramasser la cape de la jeune Gryffondor et le restant de ses vêtements, mais fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette la bouteille de Whisky pur feu. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de la jeune fille, prudemment cette fois. Amélia dut s'en rendre compte, car elle répondit aussitôt:

« Hahahahaha ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous arroserai plus. »

Cependant, le professeur Snape ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant. En effet, les raisons de son inquiétude étaient bien différentes de ceux qu'Amélia croyait. Une fois arrivée enfin au bord, Amélia s'appuya sur une grosse roche afin de s'aider à sortir. Pendant un moment, le maître des potions retint sa respiration et détourna légèrement les yeux, mais sembla soulagé lorsqu'il constata qu'elle n'était pas nue. Il l'observa un moment, la regardant sortir de l'eau et constata qu'elle n'avait rien d'une petite fille, finalement. Lorsque celle-ci releva la tête, Snape détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Rhabillez-vous. », trancha-t-il d'un ton particulièrement agacé.

Amélia s'approcha de lui afin d'attraper sa cape, mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le côté. Le professeur s'approcha rapidement et se pencha vers elle pour voir si elle était correcte. À son désespoir, il constata qu'elle venait de se couper la main contre la roche et saignait abondamment.

« Bon sang… », chuchota-t-il. « Êtes-vous correcte? », demanda-t-il en levant les yeux de la blessure profonde de la jeune étudiante.

« Hahahahaha! Oups, je suis tombée, je crois... », répliqua-t-elle, aucunement consciente qu'un professeur lui parlait.

Snape la dévisagea un court moment et constata qu'elle était tellement soule qu'elle en ressentait plus la douleur. Il soupira puis prit sa baguette et murmura une incantation, ainsi créant un bandage autour de sa main gauche.

« Pouvez-vous vous relever? », demanda-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr! J'ai des jambes, vous savez. Je peux marcher. », répliqua-t-elle.

« Et bien ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir... », murmura-t-il si subtilement qu'il doutait qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Il prit la cape d'Amélia, la mit sur les épaules de celle-ci et l'attacha. Amélia ne semblait aucunement consciente que son professeur était en fait en train de l'habiller. Il prit la jupe un peu plus loin, mais hésita un moment, avant de finalement la donner à son élève. Amélia la prit et l'observa un moment, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur, mais celui-ci regardait volontairement ailleurs. Elle finit par réussir à la mettre après un certain temps en perdant l'équilibre plus d'une fois et finit par rester assise par terre. Finalement, le professeur se rapprocha et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il tenait sa paire de bas noire et ses chaussures. Amélia attrapa une des chaussettes puis l'enfila et fit de même avec l'autre. Elle tenta de mettre ses petites chaussures noires, mais le professeur Snape interrompit ses mouvements et lui fit remarquer qu'elle tentait de les mettre à l'envers. Ainsi, il prit dans ses mains un de ses pieds et enfila rapidement le soulier et fit de même avec l'autre pied. Par la suite, il prit la chemise blanche déposée par terre, mais se dit qu'elle serait surement incapable d'attacher les boutons. Il ne voulait pas créer un malaise donc il abandonna l'idée de lui enfiler la chemise et le débardeur. Il se contenta de tenir dans sa main le restant des vêtements de la jeune étudiante puis dit:

« Prenez mon bras. »

Amélia obéit sans poser de question et Snape l'aida à se relever. Aussitôt mise sur pied, Amélia le relâcha puis se mit à faire quelques pas. Elle était loin de marcher droit, certes, mais au moins, elle marchait, pensait le professeur Snape. Cela dit, il y avait un gros problème. Cette étudiante était illégalement dehors la nuit, elle était à moitié habillée, trempée jusqu'aux os, blessée et complètement ivre. Il ne pouvait pas l'amener à l'infirmerie, car Madame Pomfresh serait très suspicieuse. Et avec raison, pensa-t-il. Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus louche que d'arriver à l'infirmerie en plein milieu de la nuit avec une élève blessée, mouillée et ivre? D'autant plus qu'il était déjà allé la porter à l'infirmerie dans la même semaine. L'infirmière aurait des soupçons.

Pendant que le professeur Snape était en grande réflexion, Amélia continuait de marcher en direction du hall d'entrée. Snape la rattrapa en quelques pas seulement et lui prit le poignet et la tira dans une autre direction. Amélia ne broncha pas puis suivit le chemin du professeur. Amélia, bien que tout semblait tourner autour d'elle, observait minutieusement le professeur.

« Le noir est-il l'unique couleur que vous portez ? », demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Le professeur tourna légèrement la tête vers Amélia et l'observa d'un air plutôt étrange.

« Le noir n'est pas une couleur. », fini-t-il par répondre.

« Cela ne répond toujours pas à ma question, professeur. », répliqua-t-elle.

Le professeur continuait à marcher malgré tout, l'entraînant avec lui en la tenant fermement par le poignet.

« Vous savez, le vert, ce n'est pas une couleur trop moche... », reprit-elle.

Cette fois, le maître des potions avait arrêté de marcher et se tourna brusquement devant elle.

« Bon, pour commencer, si vous voulez éviter qu'on nous repère, je vous suggère fortement de vous taire. », résuma-t-il.

« Mais vous êtes un professeur, pourquoi avez-vous peur qu'on vous voit, ce n'est pas comme si c'était interdit de sortir, pour vous... »

Le professeur sembla irrité par sa remarque, surtout due au fait qu'elle n'avait aucunement écouté ce qu'il voulait réellement dire. En faite, ce n'est pas le fait d'être dehors la nuit qui l'inquiétait, c'était le fait d'être dehors la nuit avec une étudiante, bourrée en plus.

Amélia sembla amusée par l'expression faciale du professeur et pouffa de rire.

_« Cessez immédiatement de rigoler comme une petite sotte! »,_ protesta-t-il.

« Pro-prof-f-f-f-f... Professeur Sn-n-n-ape... C'est amusant de rire, peut-être que si vous le faisiez de temps à autre, vous ne seriez pas aussi grincheux. », bégaya-t-elle, toujours prise d'un rire incontrôlable.

Le professeur Snape hocha désespérément la tête en levant les yeux au ciel puis se remit à marcher.

« Pas... Pas _si_ vite... J'ai la tête qui tourne... »

Par contre, la remarque de la jeune étudiante ne le convint aucunement de ralentir.

« Oh ! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! », se mit à crier Amélia.

Elle avait désormais échappé à l'étreinte du maître des potions et tournait en rond sur elle-même, la tête levée vers le ciel étoilé.

« Regardez, professeur, les étoiles bougent! Ils bougent! »

Le professeur Snape, plus exaspéré que jamais, ne prit même pas la peine de regarder les étoiles. Pendant un moment, il pensa à la laisser où elle était puis s'en aller et faire semblant qu'il ne l'avait pas aperçu, mais il ne put soumettre son plan en action. Après un long soupire, il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses mains sur les épaules de l'étudiante. Celle-ci cessa instantanément de tourner puis observa le professeur d'un air inquiet.

« Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer de l'école hein? Parce que sinon ma grand-mère ne voudra plus de moi et je ne veux pas aller chez mes parents. Mon père me tuerait. »

Le professeur la fixa dans ses grands yeux pâles et crut voir en elle de la réelle tristesse.

« Si vous me suivez, que vous ne faites plus _aucun_ bruit, vous pourrez rester à l'école. »

« Vraiment? », s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Vraiment. »

« Vous me le promettez? », demanda Amélia, anxieuse.

Snape hésita un moment.

« Oui, je vous le promets. »

« Et je pourrai reprendre mes cours de potions? », demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Non. », répondit-il sèchement.

« Oh ! S'il-vous plaît professeur! Je ne vous attaquerai plus, c'est promis. »

« Non. »

« Je ne vous dérangerai plus, je ne dirai plus un mot, je... »

Elle cessa de parler en regardant son ancien professeur s'éloigner rapidement.

« Professeur! », s'écria-t-elle.

« Ne vous ai-je pas dit de garder le silence complet? »

Amélia le regarda les sourcils froncés puis lui fit la mou. Pour la première fois ce soir, le professeur Snape dut réellement se forcer à ne pas rire sadiquement tellement elle était pathétique.

« Même à l'état d'ivresse, cette petite insolente trouve le moyen de me faire de l'attitude. », marmonna-t-il à lui-même, mais il était à peu près certain qu'elle l'avait entendu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte en bois massif et Snape, avant de l'ouvrir, se retourna vers Amélia.

« Souvenez-vous, vous ne devez en aucun cas faire le moindre bruit dans le château. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête puis Snape ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans le château sombre. Ils marchèrent en silence une bonne dizaine de minutes puis enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier en colimaçon. Snape se mit à les descendre en premier, suivit d'Amélia. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas trop mal jusqu'à ce qu'Amélia s'enfarge dans sa longue cape. Elle tomba directement sur le professeur Snape, celui-ci étant quelques marches plus basses. Le maître des potions fut pris pas surprise et manqua de tomber également, mais se retint après la rampe, tenant Amélia de son bras libre.

« Je ne me sens pas bien, professeur. », chuchota-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

Le professeur Snape l'observa puis l'aida à se redresser.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés. »

Amélia ne questionna pas où ils allaient, car cela lui était complètement égal. La seule chose dont elle avait envie, désormais, c'était de dormir. Elle aurait pu se coucher dans les escaliers à cet instant et y dormir pour le restant de la nuit. Une fois arrivé en bas des marches, qui semblaient interminables, Snape prit un chemin à gauche puis se mit à marcher un peu plus rapidement, jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil derrière lui afin de s'assurer que son élève était toujours derrière lui.

« Ne ralentissez pas le pas. », chuchota-t-il.

Amélia tenta de le suivre et voulut lui dire qu'il marchait beaucoup trop vite, mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne devait pas parler. Ils se promenèrent ainsi dans les cachots encore plus sombres que l'ordinaire pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes en zigzaguant d'un couloir à un autre. Finalement, elle vit le professeur s'arrêter au bout du couloir devant ce qui semblait être une statue ressemblant étrangement à une horrible gargouille. Il chuchota quelque chose qu'Amélia ne capta pas, mais visiblement, la statue, si. Elle avait déployé ses ailes et saluait désormais le professeur Snape en penchant la tête. Par la suite, la statue se tassa, laissant paraître une porte en bois d'acajou. Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvra légèrement. Le professeur se retourna et regarda son élève qui était désormais immobile, à quelques mètres de lui. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, mais Amélia hésita un moment.

« Où sommes-nous? », demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Snape finit par répondre.

« Chez _moi._ »

**_.oOoOo._**

**_TA-TA-TAAAAAAAM! _****_WHAT? Chez Snape? Oh lala..._**

**_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Hihihihi... J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires avant de poster la suite! _**

**_xoxo_**


	12. Majestueux et mystérieux

**_Chapitre 12 :_**** _Majestueux et mystérieux_**

«Miss Walters, réveillez-vous. »

Plongée dans un sommeil profond, Amélia parvenait tout de même à entendre une voix qui semblait tellement lointaine et si peu importante. Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cette mystérieuse voix disait. De toute façon, elle s'en fichait complètement, car en réalité, elle voulait seulement qu'elle cesse de résonner dans sa tête. En guise de réponse, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se retourna de côté.

« Miss Walters, je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois. »

Amélia lâcha un grognement puis porta ses mains à son visage. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait fendre en deux tellement la douleur était intense.

« Tenez, buvez ça. »

Amélia, toujours en gardant les yeux fermés, agrippa à l'aveuglette ce qui semblait être un petit flacon dans ses mains et le porta automatiquement à ses lèvres. D'un mouvement sec, elle avala tout le contenu de la petite fiole et grimaça.

« Beurk... C'est _dégueu_ ton truc... Bon maintenant, laisse-moi dormir, Angelina... », dit la jeune Gryffondor en s'effondrant de nouveau.

« _Angelina _? Non, mais elle à complètement perdu la tête ? », ce dit la personne qui était très loin d'avoir la voix de la camarade de classe d'Amélia.

Il fit un pas vers la jeune fille endormie et la secoua légèrement par les épaules.

« Réveillez-vous, vous allez être en retard pour votre premier cours. »

« Non, pas question... Ce matin, je dors, c'est samedi. », marmonna-t-elle.

« Premièrement, on est _lundi_ et deuxièmement, il n'est pas question que vous continuiez à dormir, vous avez cours ce matin. »

« Angelina, fiche-moi la paix... », répliqua Amélia.

L'homme devant elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Miss Walters, ouvrez les yeux... »

Amélia s'étira les bras et se frotta les yeux puis les ouvrit enfin.

« _Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ »

Amélia se leva d'un bond, les yeux exorbités.

« Bon matin à vous aussi. », répliqua sarcastiquement le professeur Snape.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous... Comment est-ce que... _Vous?_... Vous! »

« Moi. », répondit sèchement Snape.

« Je... Bon sang… Mais... Mais... _Où suis-je? _»

« Cela n'a pas d'importance... »

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua sur sa main un bandage serré.

« Mais je... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un petit elfe de maison apparut dans la pièce en s'approchant rapidement d'elle avec un énorme plateau d'argent dans les bras.

« Le petit-déjeuner est servi, Miss. »

Amélia, confuse, hésita un moment avant de répondre.

« Euhm...Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« Là n'est pas la question. Vous ne pouvez pas aller en cours le ventre vide. », rétorqua la voix glaciale du professeur Snape.

« Très bien...Très bien... »

Le petit elfe de maison déposa le plateau sur la petite table basse en face d'Amélia. Celle-ci observa le maître des potions s'éloigner et quitter cette pièce mystérieuse. Elle n'avait définitivement jamais vu cet endroit. En se concentrant, la soirée d'hier commençait à lui revenir en mémoire à force que son mal de tête s'atténuait, surement grâce à la potion que le maître des potions lui avait donnée. Elle se souvenait plutôt clairement de ce qu'elle avait fait; une promenade dans le parc durant la nuit, la bouteille de Whisky pur feu, la baignade, l'apparition du professeur Snape, la promenade dans le château puis... Il y avait une chose qui l'échappait. Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici, chez _lui?_ Elle releva la tête et observa l'immense pièce dotée d'une clarté étonnante avec de grands yeux ronds en tournant sur elle-même. Comment une pièce pouvait être aussi claire alors qu'on se trouvait dans l'endroit le plus sombre du château? Il y avait tellement de choses à regarder qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être un très grand salon. Elle remarqua qu'il y avait un balcon au deuxième étage qui faisait la moitié du contour du salon, s'arrêtant juste devant une très grande fenêtre qui faisait la hauteur des deux étages. Curieusement, elle arrivait à voir la clarté du jour à travers la fenêtre, mais ce n'était pas le ciel qu'elle parvenait à voir à travers cette fenêtre en question. Étrangement, elle aurait parié qu'il s'agissait de...de _l'eau_. Puis, elle se rappela d'une rumeur qu'elle avait déjà entendue au sujet de la salle commune des Serpentard. Apparemment, elle est située sous le lac de Poudlard, donc il est possible que les quartiers du maître des potions soient également situés dans... le lac._ Incroyable,_ chuchota Amélia, complètement éblouit par la beauté des reflets bleutés de l'eau dans le salon. En s'approchant, elle crut apercevoir une petite créature marine passer devant la fenêtre. Cependant, il s'était rapidement caché à travers les algues, ce qui empêcha la jeune fille d'identifier la créature en question. Elle détourna finalement les yeux de la fenêtre pour venir les poser sur la petite table en bois foncé sur laquelle l'elfe de maison avait posé le plateau de nourriture, et aperçut en face de celle-ci une grande cheminée en pierre foncée et de chaque côté, de grands vitraux très colorés représentant ce qui semblait être de magnifiques créatures marines. Les deux grands vitraux ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux que l'on retrouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets et Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la beauté des couleurs, l'eau miroitant à travers les vitres. À gauche de la cheminée, il y avait un fauteuil de style victorien avec un très grand chandelier argenté, encombré par un ramassis de vieux livres empilés les uns sur les autres. Finalement, elle fit volte-face et constata qu'elle avait dormi sur un long divan de cuir noir. Il y avait une grande couverture verte foncée à motif par terre emmêlée dans le tapis et quelques cousins de renversés. Elle devait avoir laissé tomber la couverture et les cousins lorsqu'elle s'était levée brusquement, pensait-elle. Un peu plus loin derrière ce trouvait ce qui fascina le plus Amélia, une très grande collection de livres. Mise à part la bibliothèque de l'école, Amélia n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un posséder autant de livres. Il y avait même une grande échelle attachée à la bibliothèque pour les bouquins qui étaient trop élevés, s'étalant à deux étages de hauteur, tout comme la grande fenêtre. Puis curieusement, dans le coin gauche du salon, placé en angle, il y avait un piano à queue noir. Elle voulut s'en approcher, mais resta immobile lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle des bruits de pas s'approcher. En se retournant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape, de nouveau de retour dans le salon.

« Vous jouez du piano? », demanda-t-elle, à la grande surprise de celui-ci.

« Non. »

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous un... »

« Cessez avec vos questions et mangez avant que votre repas se refroidisse. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je n'ai pas faim... J'ai... mal au cœur... »

« Ah vraiment? Et dois-je être étonnée? », répliqua-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire... »

« Vu la quantité d'alcool que vous avez ingurgité, ce n'est guère surprenant que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien. »

Amélia l'observa, un peu honteuse, mais ne répondit pas.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait..._ça?_ », demanda le professeur Snape.

« Ce n'est pas de vos affaires. », répliqua Amélia, visiblement de mauvais poil.

« _Si,_ étant donné que je suis impliquée. »

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider! »

« Oh! Non... Bien sûr. Dans ce cas, avoir su, je vous aurais laissé congeler dehors si c'est ce que vous vouliez. »

« Non... Ce n'est pas ça... », marmonna la jeune Gryffondor, les sourcils froncés.

« Alors, vous allez me dire ce qui vous a pris. Mais avant, il vous reste 10 minutes pour vous préparer avant d'aller en cours donc nous discuterons de votre cas plus tard. »

Il prit une pause, observant attentivement la jeune fille devant lui puis reprit :

« La salle de bain est au deuxième. Première porte à gauche. Dépêchez-vous. »

Le professeur pointa un escalier étroit en fer forgé noir en colimaçon avant de quitter la pièce en ce dirigeant vers le même endroit qu'il était, quelques minutes auparavant. Sans perdre de temps, elle monta rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon. Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle observa la première porte à sa gauche, mais semblait obsédée par les autres autour. À quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait une porte tout au fond. _Peut-être que c'est sa chambre..._ pensa-t-elle. Vers la droite, en tournant le coin et en se dirigeant vers la grande fenêtre, il en avait deux autres, dont l'une qui était légèrement entrouverte. Amélia l'observa pendant quelques secondes, se demandant si elle devrait y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle ne disposait que de 10 minutes pour se préparer, donc elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant elle, la seule que le professeur Snape lui avait autorisée d'entrer. La première chose qu'Amélia réalisa en entrant dans la vaste salle de bain était à quel point elle ressemblait typiquement à Snape. La pièce était loin d'être aussi claire que le salon, mais était tout aussi impressionnante et majestueuse. À sa droite se trouvait un très long comptoir de marbre orné d'un miroir ancien très élégant et sophistiqué. À gauche, il y avait une très grande douche qui pourrait facilement laisser place à trois personnes, ce qui troubla légèrement Amélia. Tout au fond, il y avait une baignoire sur pied couronnée de multiples robinets argent, encore une fois rappelant la salle de bain des préfets. En s'approchant, Amélia remarqua un serpent élégamment gravé sur chacun des robinets. Amélia sourit en constatant les gouts mélodramatiques de Snape. Elle s'approcha ensuite vers le lavabo et laissa couler l'eau afin de se laver le visage. Lorsqu'elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, elle comprit enfin pourquoi Snape lui avait spécifié de se dépêcher. À voir son allure, il lui aurait fallu un bon 45 minutes pour paraître décente. Son maquillage avait coulé, surement lorsqu'elle s'était baignée dans le lac la nuit dernière et elle se doutait qu'en dessous de tout ce gâchis se trouvait deux énormes cernes profondes sous ses yeux. Mais le pire devait être ses cheveux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione Granger avait l'air de faire de la calvitie comparer à se qu'Amélia faisait face en ce moment. Alors qu'elle essayait inutilement de les aplatir à l'aide des ses mains, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

« Oui? »

« Puis-je entrer? »

Amélia hésita un moment, reconnaissant la voix de son professeur de potion, mais finit par répondre.

« Euhm... Oui... »

Elle décida de détourner les yeux lorsqu'il entra, afin de cacher le malaise qu'elle ressentait. Le professeur ne prêta pas trop attention à elle et déposa sur le comptoir une petite pile de vêtements.

« Je venais seulement vous apporter vos vêtements propres. »

« Euh... Merci. », répondit Amélia, toujours sans le regarder.

Le professeur fit immédiatement demi-tour et quitta la salle de bain, la laissant de nouveau seule. Amélia se rinça de nouveau le visage, éliminant toute trace de maquillage coulée et attacha sa longue chevelure en une haute queue de cheval, laissant paraître une énorme tignasse ébouriffée tomber jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Pour finir, elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements propres et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers l'escalier en colimaçon, mais s'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle fut arrivée devant. Elle leva la tête et observa de nouveau la fameuse porte entrouverte un peu plus loin. Elle constata qu'en se dépêchant, elle aurait peut-être une minute, deux tout au plus, pour y jeter un coup d'œil. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, Amélia tourna le coin à droite, la main glissant tout au long de la rampe en jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil en bas, au salon. Elle arriva finalement rapidement devant la porte mystérieuse et approcha son visage dans l'embrasure de la porte afin d'y jeter un bref coup d'œil. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir grand-chose, mais constata qu'il ne semblait y avoir personne dans cette pièce. Amélia, plus déterminée que jamais, poussa légèrement la porte et entra dans ce qui semblait être une salle de bureau. En effet, face à elle, au fond de la pièce, ce trouvait un somptueux pupitre en bois foncé et ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver à l'arrière de celui-ci un autre grand nombre de livres. À sa droite, il y avait un cadrage qui était gravé dans le mur de pierres, comme dans la classe de potion, qui semblait mener à une autre pièce, surement celle au bout du couloir, pensait Amélia. À sa gauche, il y avait un petit fauteuil en cuir vert foncé ainsi qu'une table basse comprenant un chandelier en argent et un objet étrange qu'Amélia ne connaissait pas. Par contre, elle ne s'éternisa pas là-dessus et s'avança précautionneusement vers le pupitre rempli de papier parchemins, de livres, de plumes et de toute sorte d'objets mystérieux. Alors qu'elle se disait qu'il était temps de redescendre au salon, les yeux d'Amélia se rivèrent sur un petit objet qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Sans hésiter et plus heureuse que jamais, elle ramassa sa magnifique bague d'onyx et la cacha dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa longue cape. Elle sortit rapidement du bureau et descendit les escaliers afin de retourner au salon. En arrivant en bas de l'escalier, Amélia bondit de la dernière marche et rata de peu de heurter le maître des potions.

« Oh! Pardon, professeur! »

Le professeur Snape sembla suspicieux du changement soudain d'humeur de la jeune Gryffondor mais ne la questionna pas sur ce sujet.

« Bien. Je vous conseille de quitter les lieux à cet instant si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard à votre cours. »

« Oui! J'y vais! »

Elle poursuivit rapidement, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, son chemin vers ce qui semblait être la porte de sortie, mais fut interceptée avant d'arriver à son but.

« Vous viendrez me voir après le dîner, à mon bureau, ce soir. »

« D'accord... », répondit Amélia, nettement moins enthousiaste que lorsqu'elle descendait les marches en colimaçon quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ainsi, elle quitta les quartiers de Severus Snape sans un mot de plus. Elle arriva en retard au cours de sortilège, car elle s'était égarée en chemin. En effet, elle ne s'était jamais aventurée aussi loin dans les cachots et avait dû courir dans les couloirs sombres pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de finalement aboutir à des escaliers. En entrant dans la classe, elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, près de Fred et George. Le professeur Flitwick l'observa un moment, puis la jeune fille s'excusa de son retard. Le petit professeur baissa les yeux et remarqua le bandage sur la main de la jeune fille. Il sembla en conclure qu'elle devait avoir été à l'infirmerie, ce qui motivait son retard, ainsi lui évitant de perdre des points. Au loin, elle aperçut Angelina qui lui faisait signe en la dévisageant. Visiblement, son absence dans le dortoir des filles cette nuit n'était pas passée inaperçue. Elle lui chuchota qu'elle allait lui parler plus tard, car elle ne voulait pas déranger le cours. En réalité, c'était surtout parce qu'elle voulait avoir suffisamment de temps pour trouver une excuse valable à son absence.

Son premier cours n'avait pas été trop mal, songeait Amélia en se dirigeant vers sa prochaine classe. Bien entendue, elle n'était pas surprise de constater que le cours de métamorphose était aussi rigoureux que d'habitude, mais au moins, tout ce travail acharné la forçait à rester éveillée. Finalement, en quittant la classe à la fin du cours pour se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, Amélia se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être éviter la rencontre avec Snape afin de s'avancer dans ses devoirs ou mieux encore, dormir dans son lit douillet pendant de très longues heures.

« Alors, où étais-tu cette nuit? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main? », demanda Angelina.

Amélia venait de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor en face d'Angelina Johnson et d'Alicia Spinnet.

« Oh... Euhm... Un léger incident... Rien de bien grave... Je suis tombée et je me suis écorché la main. Et puis, euuhm, je ne me sentais pas très bien... Je suis restée à l'infirmerie pour la nuit... »

« Et tu vas mieux? »

« Oui. »

« Et tu as bien dormi? », demanda Katie Bell en s'approchant pour s'asseoir plus près de ses amies.

« _Oui..._ », répondit Amélia d'un ton las et légèrement agacé de toutes ces questions.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi fatigué? », demanda Fred derrière elle, qui venait tout juste d'arriver à la table, mais qui semblait avoir entendu la conversation.

« Moi, je crois qu'elle n'a pas fait que dormir... », poursuivit George.

« _Oh!_ », s'exclama Alicia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? », demanda furieusement Amélia.

« George et moi avons seulement une intuition que tu n'étais pas seule hier soir... », répliqua sournoisement Fred, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Bon sang... Est-ce que ça veut dire que...hier soir, tu étais avec un...amoureux secret? », demanda Katie, plus excitée que jamais.

« _Oh!_ », s'exclamèrent Angelina et Alicia en même temps.

« _Quoi!_ Non, mais vous êtes _débile!_ C'est loin d'être un amoureux secret. », s'écria Amélia.

« Donc tu admets que tu étais avec quelqu'un? », protesta Angelina, les sourcils levés.

« Bon sang! Fichez-moi la paix! J'aimerais manger en paix sans me faire bombarder de question ridicule! », répliqua Amélia, sur la défensive.

« On te laissera tranquille quand tu nous diras avec qui tu étais! », confirma Alicia.

« _Personne!_ Je n'étais avec personne! », insista Amélia, plus désespérée que jamais.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata que ses amis l'observaient d'un air incrédule.

« Non, mais vous vous moquez de moi là? », ajouta Amélia, scandalisée.

« Bon d'accord,_ d'accord_... On te croit... », conclut Alicia, s'avouant vaincue.

« _Wooooooo!_ Parle pour toi, Alicia! Moi je ne suis pas du tout convaincue! », répliqua Fred, le sourire aux lèvres.

Amélia soupira longuement et évita de répondre, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien de l'obstiner. Elle se contenta de lui faire une grimace et plongea sa cuillère dans sa soupe. Par la suite, elle tourna légèrement la tête afin d'apercevoir la table des professeurs. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'absence du maître des potions, mais n'en fit pas part aux autres, de peur d'élucider des soupçons.

En se dirigeant vers le cours d'histoire de la magie, Amélia songea au fait qu'il serait terriblement exigeant de rester éveillé. Même lorsqu'elle avait une nuit de sommeil normal, Amélia avait toute la misère du monde de ne pas s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer la torture que ce cours constituerait à être aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, elle était plutôt ravie de ses cours précédents, car elle aimait bien le professeur Flitwick et les cours rigoureux du professeur McGonagall, mais doutait sincèrement qu'elle aurait autant de chance avec celui qui s'en venait. Les longs monologues du professeur Binns avaient toujours constitué à être d'un ennuie mortel, et Amélia doutait qu'aujourd'hui serait une exception. Décidée de faire au moins l'effort de ne pas dormir, Amélia tenta de se distraire en faisant tourner la bague sur son pupitre.

« Ta _bague! _Comment l'as-tu retrouvée? Tu nous avais dit que c'était terminé et que tu ne la reverrais plus! », s'exclama George, les yeux rivés sur la bague.

« Oh... Ouais... Snape me la redonner, finalement... », menti Amélia en reprenant rapidement la bague afin de la remettre dans la poche de sa cape.

« Attend _quoi?_ Snape te la redonnée? Ce n'est pas possible... »

« Ouais, c'est difficile à croire, je sais... »

« Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il te la rende? », demanda Fred.

« Ah je... Je t'expliquerai plus tard... », termina Amélia.

« D'accord. Mais tu devrais la mettre à ton doigt. »

« Quoi? »

« La bague... Tu devrais la remettre à ton doigt... Pour être sûr de ne pas la perdre de nouveau... »

« Ah...ouais... »

Elle hésita un moment, se rappelant de l'incident qui s'était produit la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait eu au doigt, mais constata également qu'elle l'avait porté bien avant et que rien n'était arrivé de compromettant.

Malheureusement, comme elle l'avait si bien prédit, c'était toute une épreuve de ne pas sommeiller. En effet, à peine 10 minutes le cours commencé, Amélia commençait déjà à abaisser la tête. Le manque de sommeil ne plaidait définitivement pas à sa cause._ C'était bien stupide de se souler un dimanche soir alors que je savais que j'avais cours le lendemain. C'était bien stupide de se souler tout court,_ songeait-elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, Amélia observait le tableau à l'avant de la classe d'un air absent. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait résister. C'était tellement...tellement..._tellem..._

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Voilà! Je suis désolée si ç'a été aussi long, vraiment! C'est que ce chapitre a été long à écrire pour moi parce qu'il y a beaucoup de descriptions, et je trouve que ça peut parfois être particulièrement difficile d'écrire en mot ce que l'on voit dans notre tête. Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Et merci pour vos commentaires si réconfortants et de votre patience! À bientôt! _**

**_xoxo_**


	13. Le rêve

**_Chapitre 13 : Le rêve_**

_Ébloui par la clarté de l'aube, il était difficile de juger l'authenticité des lieux. Les reflets dorés du lever du soleil reflétant sur les murs tapissés de la vaste demeure rendaient cet endroit exceptionnellement serein, bien qu'une fois la nuit tombé, il devait être particulièrement facile d'en devenir intimidé. Un très grand lustre animait le hall, couronné par d'élégants escaliers de marbre de chaque côté, se rejoignant au milieu de la pièce, formant une demi-lune. Des voix se faisaient entendre dans une autre pièce à sa droite. Sans plus tarder, elle se déplaça vers ce curieux endroit, intriguée par ces mystérieuses voix, par ces…_

« Amélia? »

Fred et George Weasley avaient les yeux rivés sur leur amie, tentant subtilement de la réveiller. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, observant la Gryffondor marmonner dans son sommeil. Puis, Fred reprit enfin la parole.

« Amélia… _Réveille-toi,_ Snape veut te voir… »

« Hmmm… », bredouilla la jeune endormie, la tête couchée dans ses bras croisés sur le pupitre.

« Amélia, tout le monde nous regarde là… », ajouta d'une voix insistante George.

« Hmmm… _Quoi?_ », marmonna Amélia en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

En effet, elle constata assez rapidement qu'elle semblait être le centre de l'attention. Rapidement, mais par réflexe surtout, elle ôta de son doigt la bague et l'enfouit dans une poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier. Elle tourna la tête vers son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie en guise d'explication et celui-ci la dévisagea d'un air ennuyé. Après un très long soupire, il répéta ce que Fred tentait de lui dire un peu plus tôt.

« Miss Walters, le professeur Snape vous attend à l'extérieur de la classe. »

Soudainement, Amélia comprit tous les regards curieux, certains terrifiés même, qui pesaient sur elle.

« Le pro-professeur Snape? », bégaya-t-elle en regardant le professeur Binns d'un air inquiet.

« Oui, Miss Walters, il vous attend derrière la porte. Il a précisé qu'il serait pour le mieux d'emporter vos affaires. Fait vite, il semblait…pressé. »

Il prit quelques secondes à Amélia pour enregistrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda Fred et George d'un air suppliant avant de commencer à ranger le matériel sur son pupitre dans son sac à bandoulière beige. Lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte de classe, elle fit de son mieux pour marcher le plus normalement possible, bien qu'elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle devait avoir l'air de trembler comme une feuille. Elle dû se retenir de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers les jumeaux, réalisant qu'elle fonderait surement sur place si elle devait faire face à toute la classe qui, elle en était persuadée, l'observait tous curieusement. Avant de mettre la main sur la poignée de porte, Amélia prit une grande inspiration, puis poussa la porte et la referma derrière elle la seconde qu'elle eut mis le pied à l'extérieur de la classe. À son grand désespoir, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata avec horreur que son cauchemar prenait réalité.

« Suivez-moi. », résonna la voix grave du professeur Snape dans les longs couloirs déserts du château.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'était mis en chemin.

« Et pourquoi? », demanda Amélia en fronçant les sourcils.

Aussitôt, le maître des potions s'immobilisa. Puis, sans se retourner, répliqua sèchement :

« Parce que je vous l'ordonne. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal! »

Cette fois, le professeur Snape se retourna brusquement afin de faire face à cette jeune insolente qui osait l'obstiner.

« Je crois que vous avez une bien mauvaise notion de ce que sont le bien et le mal, Miss Walters. »

« Ah! Et c'est _vous_ qui dîtes ça! », s'exclama la Gryffondor.

Sur ces mots, le professeur s'approcha si rapidement d'elle qu'Amélia baissa rapidement la tête afin d'éviter d'être à deux pouces de son visage en colère dans le but d'intimider la jeune fille.

« Un mot de plus et vous écoperez des retenues tous les jours de la semaine avec moi pour le restant du mois ! Suis-je clair ? »

« Oui… »

« Maintenant, suivez-moi! »

Sans un mot de plus, sage décision d'ailleurs, Amélia suivit son professeur jusqu'au cachot d'un air bougonnant. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau lugubre, le professeur Snape fit signe à Amélia de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Une fois assise, Amélia leva la tête vers le maître des potions et le dévisagea en constatant que celui-ci avait le bras tendu vers elle. Amélia resta inerte et silencieuse, décidée à faire attendre le professeur Snape. Par contre, celui-ci perdit rapidement patience et brisa le long silence qui pesait dans le vaste bureau sombre.

« La _bague_, Miss Walters. »

Amélia hésita un moment, trahissant toute crédibilité dans sa réplique.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur. »

Le maître des potions laissa son bras tomber sur son bureau et soupira longuement.

« Vous mentez comme vous respirez, jeune fille. »

« Non… »

« Êtes-vous seulement _consciente _que je pourrais vous renvoyer sur le champ pour avoir volé un objet dangereux dans les appartements d'un professeur? »

« Mais c'est _ma_ bague! J'avais tous les droits de la reprendre! », répliqua Amélia sur la défensive.

Étrangement, elle remarqua instantanément que le professeur Snape semblait grandement réjoui.

« _Ah…_ Donc vous admettez que vous l'avez en votre procession? », répliqua-t-il en affichant un sourire malicieux.

Aussitôt, Amélia réalisa qu'elle s'était fait avoir par la ruse d'un Serpentard.

« Euh… Pas nécessairement… », se défendit-elle avec aucune plausibilité.

_« Donner là moi. »_

« Et pourquoi? Elle est à moi et je n'ai… »

« Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire? », interrompit le professeur Snape en colère. « Nous ne connaissons pas les propriétés de cette bague! Et la dernière fois que vous l'avez mise à votre doigt, vous avez eu une réaction plutôt compromettante. »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai mise à mon doigt, c'était il y a environ 10 minutes et à ce que je sache, rien de _compromettant_, comme vous dîtes, n'est arrivé! »

Le professeur Snape l'observait avec un regard si foudroyant qu'il était plutôt surprenant qu'elle ne fondait pas sur place.

« Pour la dernière fois, rendez-la-moi immédiatement. »

« Où allez-vous la mettre? »

« En sureté, loin de vous. »

« J'espère qu'elle sera plus en sureté que la dernière fois, dans ce cas. »

« La dernière fois, vous vous étiez incrusté illégalement dans mon bureau, ce qui n'arrivera jamais plus. »

« Je ne serais pas allée dans votre bureau si vous ne m'aviez pas amenée chez vous! »

Le professeur la fixait d'un air indéchiffrable sans dire quoi que ce soit, laissant peser pour la seconde fois un silence lourd dans la pièce. Il semblait penser précisément à ce qu'il allait dire, comme si chaque mot était important.

« Je vous aurais bien amené à votre tour, seulement, je ne connais pas le mot de passe pour vous laissez entrer et vue votre état cette nuit-là, je doute que vous vous souveniez même de votre nom donc j'en ai déduit qu'il était irrévocablement inutile de tenter de vous le faire rappelez. »

« Alors vous auriez pu m'amener à l'infirmerie! »

« L'infirmerie est pour les sorcières et les sorciers qui sont malades. Vous, vous étiez ivre. De plus, vous ne trouvez pas que ça aurait était suspicieux que je vous amène à l'infirmerie dans votre état en plein milieu de la nuit? »

« Et _vous_, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est encore plus suspicieux de m'avoir amenée chez vous, en pleine nuit, alors que vous étiez parfaitement conscient que je n'étais pas en état de me défendre? »

Le professeur Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Vous défendre? Pourquoi diable auriez-vous eu besoin de vous défendre contre moi? »

Amélia resta muette un moment, décidée à regarder n'importe où excepter le maître des potions. Elle arrivait à peine à croire que la conversation avait eu cette tournure si embarrassante. Celui-ci reprit la parole, pesant chaque mot comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Vous vous souvenez de cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas? »

« En partie. »

« Donc vous êtes parfaitement consciente que jamais je n'aurais osé vous… »

« J'ai dit que je me souviens de cette nuit-là en partie seulement. »

Le professeur ouvra grand les yeux, perdus dans ses réflexions.

« Mais comment est-ce possible que d'avoir oublié une partie de… »

« Vous l'avez dit vous-même, professeur. Apparemment, je n'étais pas en mesure de me souvenir de mon propre nom donc comment pouvez-vous me reprocher de ne pas me souvenir de cette soirée tellement peu importante? »

Le professeur Snape hésita un moment avant de répliquer :

« Vous auriez préféré que je vous laisse geler dehors, peut-être? »

« Là n'est pas la question, pourquoi est-ce que vous…»

« Miss Walters, sachez ceci, jamais je n'aur… _Miss Walters, reprenez votre siège immédiatement! _»

« Professeur, le cours de potion commence dans cinq minutes. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard et vous donnez l'opportunité d'enlever des points à Gryffondor, bien que je sois parfaitement consciente que vous trouverez fort probablement le moyen de toute façon. »

Le maître des potions se leva à son tour, contourna son bureau et rattrapa en quelques pas la jeune Gryffondor qui s'était remise en chemin. Afin de l'immobiliser sur place, il tira sur son sac à bandoulière et ne lâcha pas prise, obligeant Amélia à lui faire face.

« Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard. »

« Peu importe… »

« Un instant, jeune fille. Où comptez-vous aller? »

« Au cours de potion. »

« Dois-je vous rappelez pour la millième fois que… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Amélia avait tirée sur son sac afin de se libérer de son emprise et sortie rapidement du bureau, laissant Snape derrière, plus énervé que jamais. Amélia, contrairement à Snape, était ravie d'avoir quitté le bureau. Non seulement elle se rendait en cours de potion, mais en plus, elle avait réussi à s'éclipser du bureau avec sa bague.

Lorsqu'Amélia entra dans la classe, elle constata que la majorité des étudiants étaient déjà arrivés. Tous l'observaient curieusement, mais ils détournèrent rapidement les yeux quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le professeur Snape fit son apparition dans la salle de cours, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« C'est silence dans ma classe. »

Les quelques personnes qui chuchotaient se turent sur le champ.

« Prenez vos places. », ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Mais Amélia constata qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait pas pris sa place encore. Rapidement, elle se faufila dans sa rangée habituelle, près de Lee Jordan, Fred et George.

« Oh! Merci seigneur, tu es enfin de retour dans le cours de potion! », s'exclama Lee. « Depuis ton départ, disons que le résultat de ma potion était légèrement mauvais… »

« Mais bien sûr, loin d'être aussi mauvaise que la potion à Flint », ajouta George avec un clin d'œil.

Bien entendu, cela fit sourire Amélia, mais elle redevint sérieuse lorsqu'elle releva la tête et constata que le professeur Snape les observait d'un air mauvais.

« Aujourd'hui, nous poursuivrons avec l'Élixir d'Euphorie. Étant donné les résultats pitoyables de la semaine dernière, je constate qu'il est plus que nécessaire de recommencer. De toute évidence, le seul point positif, c'est qu'il est pratiquement impossible de faire pire. »

« Wow… Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle être optimiste… », chuchota Fred sarcastiquement.

« Je ne parlerais pas trop vite, Professeur Snape. Amélia est de retour dans la classe, elle risque de tout faire exploser encore une fois. », répliqua Markus Flint, un sourire arrogant s'affichant sur son visage odieux.

Amélia se retourna rapidement afin de jeter un regard meurtrier à Flint, mais croisa le regard de Snape sur son passage. Celui-ci semblait grandement ravi du commentaire cinglant que son cher élève de Serpentard avait fait part à toute la classe afin de la rabaisser.

« Ferme là, Flint! », s'écria Fred sur la défensive.

« Votre langage, monsieur Weasley. », ordonna sévèrement le professeur Snape.

« Ah ouais? Et le langage à Flint, vous en faites quoi? », répliqua Fred en colère.

« Lorsque vous poserez enfin une question pertinente, Monsieur Weasley, je songerai peut-être à y répondre, bien que ce jour ne risque jamais d'arriver. »

« C'est ça… Et puis quoi enc… », commença le rouquin, mais il s'interrompit aussitôt qu'Amélia lui écrasa le pied afin qu'il se taise.

« Pas maintenant, c'est ce qu'il cherche, à nous provoquer. », murmura Amélia par la suite.

Le professeur Snape leva un sourcil puis se retourna brusquement en pointant sa baguette magique sur le tableau afin d'y faire apparaitre la liste d'ingrédients.

Le restant du cours se passa dans un silence complet. De temps à autre, on pouvait entendre les potions bouillonner dans les chaudrons et également les jurons des élèves moins habiles en potion résonner dans la classe. À la fin du cours, chaque élève recueillit un petit flacon afin d'y mettre un échantillon de leur potion et déposa leur flacon sur une étagère au fond de la classe. Amélia, encore une fois ravie du résultat de sa potion, se leva à son tour afin d'aller poser son échantillon d'Élixir sur la tablette au fond. Cependant, elle constata avec horreur que sa potion venait de disparaitre de son flacon avant même d'avoir eu le temps de la déposer sur l'étagère. Aussitôt, plus furieuse que jamais, elle se retourna vers la table où les Serpentard étaient installés afin d'en accuser Flint. Par contre, à son grand étonnement, celui-ci, ainsi que le reste de sa bande de Serpentard, avait déjà quitté la classe. En faite, elle remarqua qu'elle était la dernière en cours. Confuse, elle se retourna afin de faire face au professeur Snape et dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, Amélia sut immédiatement qu'il était la cause de la disparition de sa potion. Tenant toujours fermement le flacon, désormais vide, dans ses mains, Amélia s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers le maître des potions. Avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur Snape avait pris la parole.

« J'ai été clément, je vous ai laissé assister à mon cours en plus de vous permettre d'utiliser le matériel nécessaire pour confectionner l'Élixir d'Euphorie. Cependant, il n'est pas question que vous ayez en plus le privilège de prendre de mon temps pour corriger et noter votre travail. Je vous le répète, puisque cela semble manifestement nécessaire, pour vous, les cours de potions sont terminés. Vous en avez la preuve. »

« Mais professeur, je… »

« Maintenant, avant que vous disparaissiez de ma vue, je vous ordonne, pour la dernière fois, de me remettre la bague sans un mot de plus. »

La jeune Gryffondor l'observa en silence puis finit par sortir de la poche intérieure de sa robe la petite bague d'onyx et la déposa sur le bureau du professeur Snape. Pendant un instant, elle voulut lui parler de son rêve étrange lorsqu'elle avait porté la bague au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, mais changea d'avis, se rappelant de l'avertissement du maître des potions signalant qu'elle ne devait plus dire un seul mot. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Snape l'observait minutieusement, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Cependant, il s'abstint de commentaires et détourna les yeux seulement lorsque la jeune fille s'éloigna vers la porte.

Amélia marchait seule dans les couloirs, légèrement déçu que Fred et George ne l'aient pas attendu, mais surtout, complètement vidé. Elle était tellement démunie à l'idée de constater qu'elle n'avait plus, pour la seconde fois, sa bague. Elle savait, désormais, qu'il était complètement inutile d'essayer de la récupérer. Elle savait qu'elle ne la tiendrait plus jamais dans ses mains, qu'elle ne la porterait plus jamais à son doigt. Cette fois, elle se dit qu'elle devrait vraiment écrire à sa grand-mère afin de lui faire part des événements. Elle préférait, pour l'instant, ne pas imaginer la réaction de Grand-Mère Sissi lorsqu'elle découvrirait que son unique petite fille a perdu la bague d'onyx, la bague de ses ancêtres. Une bague aussi précieuse, rare et unique qu'un diamant noir.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Bon sang… Ça fait un lustre que je n'avais pas « uploader » un chapitre! Mille pardons! J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout et sachez que chacun de vos commentaires sont aussi précieux et uniques pour moi que la bague d'onyx l'est pour notre chère Gryffondor._**

**_xoxo_**


	14. L'arrivée du corbeau

**_Chapitre 14 :_**** _L'arrivée du corbeau_**

Couchée à plat ventre sur le tapis de la Salle commune des Gryffondor, juste en face du grand foyer de brique, Amélia travaillait sur un devoir d'Astronomie. Un peu plus loin, Lee Jordan était assis sur un fauteuil et jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil vers la carte du ciel d'Amélia afin de copier du mieux qu'il pouvait quelques constellations. Fred et George étaient assis à la table en train de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier pendant qu'Angelina les fusillait du regard, apparemment mécontent que la pratique de Quidditch ait été annulée. C'était plutôt silencieux dans la Salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un bruit provenant de la fenêtre à carreaux qui capta l'attention de tout le monde. Katie Bell, qui était près de la fenêtre, se leva afin d'aller voir quelle était la source du bruit. En ouvrant la fenêtre, un grand oiseau noir comme le charbon, se révélant à être plus spécifiquement un corbeau, voleta dans la vaste pièce circulaire. Après plusieurs tours, le corbeau atterrit juste à côté d'Amélia. Celle-ci, prise par surprise se mit à regarder autour d'elle. Tous l'observaient avec curiosité. Amélia hésita un moment puis finit par décrocher le petit papier parchemin plié en quatre de la patte du corbeau. Aussitôt libre, l'oiseau s'envola vers la fenêtre, toujours ouverte, afin de quitter la Salle commune des Gryffondor. La lettre était imprégnée d'un sot en cire noir, affichant un serpent prenant la forme de la lettre « S ». Amélia l'ouvrit avec prudence, comme si elle craignait que la lettre allât lui exploser au visage. Après tout, elle avait tout de même un peu raison de s'inquiéter puisqu'elle ne connaissait personne qui avait en sa possession un corbeau et pire encore, le fait qu'elle recevait la lettre en fin de soirée, au lieu du matin à l'heure du déjeuné avec tout les autres hiboux qui apportait le courrier aux élèves de Poudlard dans la Grande Salle pouvaient sembler inquiétant. Heureusement pour elle, rien de compromettant ne se produisit lorsque la lettre fut ouverte. Elle contenait un message très court d'une écriture très fine et élégante.

_Miss Walters,_

_Vous vous présenterez à mon bureau ce soir à 20 :00._

_S. Snape_

Amélia relut la lettre à trois reprises, arrivant à peine à y croire.

« Ah ! Ce n'est _pas vrai_! », s'écria-t-elle avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demanda Lee Jordan affichant un air inquiet.

« C'est une lettre de Snape! Il veut me voir à son bureau ce soir! », répondit-elle en froissant la lettre dans ses mains.

« _Snape?_ », demanda George.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? », poursuivit Fred.

« _Rien!_ », s'indigna la jeune fille. « Ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas assisté à son cours! En plus, je lui ai redonné ma bague! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il voudrait me voir ce soir! »

« Peut-être qu'il est mécontent que tu aies manqué autant de cours de potion? », questionna Katie.

« Impossible! C'est _lui_ qui m'a interdit de revenir, tu te rappelles? », répondit Amélia.

« Alors peut-être qu'il voudrait te ravoir dans son cours? », poursuivit Angelina.

« J'en doute… Ah! Il n'y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ces choses-là! Il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir la paix! _Bon sang!_ »

« Ne paniquons pas trop vite. Il y a une solution à tout! Tu veux une pastille de Gerbe? »

« _Beurk!_ Non merci, George! »

« Pas pour toi, pour Snape! », répliqua le rouquin.

« Ah _ouais?_ Et je la lui refile comment? », questionna Amélia. Puis, elle ajouta en imitant la voix d'une jeune fille plutôt agaçante, ressemblant curieusement à la voix de Lavande Brown : « _Oh!_ Professeur Snape! Vous voulez une pastille qui vous fera gerber toute la soirée? »

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur, y compris Amélia.

« Bah… J'avais plutôt pensé à: Bonjour cher professeur de mon cœur, vous voulez une pastille? Je constate que votre voix, normalement si _sensuelle_, semble légèrement enrhumer! »

De nouveau, des éclats de rire retentirent dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Puis, Amélia ajouta sarcastiquement, mais toujours avec le sourire collé aux lèvres:

« Ha-ha, très drôle Fred! »

« Bah… À chacun sa tactique. », répliqua le rouquin suivit d'un clin d'œil.

« Ouais bon… C'est bien drôle tout ça, mais je ferais mieux de me mettre en chemin. »

« Il est seulement 19 :35! », s'exclama Katie.

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, Fred prit rapidement la parole.

« Ah! Mais c'est qu'elle est trop excitée à l'idée de le voir, elle ne peut plus se contenir! »

« Ferme là Fred! », rigola Amélia en lui donnant une bine amicale sur l'épaule. « Et pour répondre à ta question, Katie, c'est parce que je dois aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque avant, j'ai un livre à rendre… »

« Bon… Alors bonne chance pour ce soir avec Snape! Je suis sûr que ça va bien aller, après tout, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as rien fait de mal donc rien de mal peut t'arriver! », encouragea Lee Jordan en lui offrant un sourire sincère.

« Merci Lee! Bonne soirée à vous tous ! »

« Ouais! Et n'oublie pas de donner un bizou à Snape de notre part! », s'exclama George en rigolant avec son jumeau.

« Ouais, c'est ça George, c'est ça… »

Sur ce, Amélia quitta la Salle commune des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque au quatrième étage. Sur son chemin, elle croisa le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci paraissait particulièrement ravie de croiser son élève de Gryffondor.

« _Ah!_ Miss Walters! Je voulais justement vous voir! »

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui, les professeurs à vouloir me voir. Ils se sont passé le mot ou quoi?_ ce questionna Amélia dans sa tête.

« _Ah… _Bonjour professeur… Vous vouliez me voir dîtes-vous? »

« Oui, j'aimerais qu'on discute dans mon bureau, si vous avez quelques minutes bien sûr, à propos du sujet qui vous contrariait il y a quelques semaines… »

« _Ah…_ Je… Euhm… Ce n'est pas nécessaire, professeur… »

« Ah bon? », questionna le professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton surpris.

Amélia prit rapidement conscience de sa rudesse et tenta de se racheter.

« Mais je vous remercie de votre attention, bien sûr! C'est juste que tout est…réglé. »

Elle afficha un sourire, mais le professeur McGonagall ne sembla pas convaincu pour autant.

« Donc vous avez réglé vos problèmes avec le professeur Snape? »

« Euh… »

« Et vous avez repris les cours de potions? »

« Pas tout à fait… »

« Hmm… Et vous avez réglé vos soucis concernant votre grand-mère? »

Amélia s'abstint de répondre verbalement cette fois, préférant nettement baisser les yeux vers ses pieds, honteuse. Le professeur McGonagall soupira longuement puis donna deux petites tapes qu'elle voulut réconfortantes sur l'épaule de son élève.

« Miss Walters, je ne vous questionne pas pour vous embêter. Je veux simplement vous aider. »

« Je comprends, professeur. », fini par dire Amélia. « Mais je vous assure que ces problèmes ne m'affectent plus autant qu'avant. Je…vais bien. »

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha la tête légèrement avant de répondre :

« Je ne crois pas que ces problèmes vous affectent moins qu'avant, Miss Walters. Je crois simplement que vous choisissez de les mettre de côté. Cependant, sachez ceci, ignorer vos problèmes ne les supprimeront pas, ça ne fait que les empiler. Un jour, vous devrez y faire face. »

Elle observa son élève quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« Je vois bien que vous avez la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. Lorsque vous serez prête à affronter vos problèmes, sachez que vous aurez toujours mon soutient. Bonne soirée. »

Amélia observa son professeur s'éloigner. Elle savait que le professeur McGonagall avait raison sur tous les aspects, mais Amélia semblait trop charger pour le moment pour y faire face. Lorsqu'elle se remit en chemin, Amélia ne pensait plus à sa rencontre avec le professeur Snape, qui devait avoir lieu dans une dizaine de minutes. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Elle déposa le livre de potion qu'elle avait emprunté quelques semaines plus tôt afin de s'exercer sur le comptoir.

« C'est pour le retour d'un livre? », demanda Madame Pince de son habituelle voix accusatrice.

« Oui. »

En quittant la bibliothèque, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point, Madame Pince était une femme bien étrange. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea machinalement vers les cachots, oubliant complètement la panique qui vivait au creux de son estomac. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande porte du bureau du maître des potions qu'Amélia commença à paniquer. Cependant, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal donc logiquement, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte puis s'immobilisa, attendant le signal du professeur affirmant qu'elle pouvait entrer. Par conséquent, Amélia fut particulièrement surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraitre un homme imposant vêtu de noir.

« Parfait. _Entrez._ »

Amélia observa rapidement le professeur Snape puis obéit, passant devant lui, ce dernier refermant la porte derrière eux.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Voilà ! Je sais que ce chapitre était très court, mais ce n'était que pour vous donner un aperçu des prochains chapitres. (J'avoue que je me sens un peu minable d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de poster un chapitre donc je me suis dit que d'en mettre deux à la fois, ça pardonne plus vite !) Hihihihi !_**

**_xoxo_**


	15. Une première découverte

**_Chapitre 15 :_**** _Une première découverte_**

En entrant dans la pièce sombre, Amélia constata que le bureau de son ancien professeur de potions n'avait guère changé depuis sa dernière visite qui remontait à quelques semaines.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur la chaise en face de mon bureau. », dit le professeur Snape en pointant du doigt le petit fauteuil noir.

Amélia s'exécuta sans dire un mot, préférant laisser le maître des potions parler du pourquoi elle était ici. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, le professeur Snape vint s'asseoir sur la haute chaise de cuir noir en face d'Amélia en fusionnant ses mains au centre du pupitre et débuta la conversation.

« J'imagine que vous devez questionner la raison de votre présence ici? », demanda-t-il en fixant la jeune fille.

« En effet. », fut l'unique réponse qu'il obtint de son ancienne élève.

Il acquiesça de la tête puis se pencha légèrement vers l'arrière afin d'ouvrir un des tiroirs de son pupitre. Amélia fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui montrer. À la grande surprise de la jeune fille, il déposa précautionneusement sur le centre du bureau une petite bague en or blanc dotée d'une jolie pierre noire. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle reverrait cette bague, la bague qui lui appartenait auparavant.

_« Mais… »_

« Vous ne croyiez pas que vous la reverriez un jour, je me trompe? », demanda le professeur.

« Je… Vous avez raison, je ne croyais pas pouvoir la revoir un jour… », répondit-elle, stupéfaite.

« Alors vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous la montre, n'est-ce pas?

« Oui… »

« J'écoute vos hypothèses. »

« Hmm… Vous avez réalisé que cette bague était totalement inoffensive et qu'il était inutile de la garder loin de moi? », suggéra-t-elle avec espoir.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil, ce qui indiqua assez clairement à Amélia qu'elle avait tout faux.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas réellement besoin de répondre à cette question, Miss Walters. Vous savez très bien que cette bague n'est pas inoffensive. »

« Alors, pourquoi me faire de faux espoirs en me la montrant? »

« Aviez-vous réellement espoir de la récupérer? »

« Non. En effet, je n'en avais aucun. »

« Bon. Dans ce cas, le problème numéro un est réglé. »

« Le problème numéro un? »

« La liste est longue, mieux vaut ne pas s'attarder sur ce qui est déjà résolu. »

Il prit une pause, comme s'il semblait réfléchir.

« J'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous l'avez mise à votre doigt la dernière fois. »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« Miss Walters, contentez-vous de répondre simplement. »

« J'ai eu un rêve. »

« Un rêve? »

« Oui. »

« Quel genre de rêve? », demanda-t-il.

« Je ne… sais pas vraiment, c'était bizarre… »

« Vous devrez élaborer davantage, Miss Walters. »

Amélia croisa le regard noir du professeur de potion et en profita pour le foudroyer des yeux avant de poursuivre.

« Vous savez, lorsque l'on fait un rêve, il semble tellement réel? Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'on se réveille que nous réalisons qu'il y avait quelque chose d'irréel, d'incorrect, d'illogique même? »

« Oui… », répondit le professeur Snape, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, se demandant où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir.

« Euh bien, lorsque je me suis réveillée, je n'ai pas ressenti cet effet. Je n'avais pas l'impression que j'avais rêvée. Rien n'était irréel, mais tout l'était à la fois. »

Le professeur Snape observa méticuleusement Amélia en caressant sa lèvre inférieure d'un doigt long et fin.

« Je vois. Poursuivez. »

Amélia hocha de la tête en guise d'approbation puis ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour se rappeler de son rêve. Pendant ce temps, le professeur Snape n'avait pas détourné les yeux de la jeune fille.

« J'étais dans un très grand hall d'entrée. », commença-t-elle, en gardant les yeux clos, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'avant, accoté sur sa main, ainsi couvrant la moitié de son visage. « À mes souvenirs, il s'agissait du matin. Je… J'étais là, debout a observé avec curiosité ce magnifique endroit. Puis, j'ai entendu des voix venant d'une pièce à côté… Je m'y suis dirigée et en entrant dans la pièce, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens dans ce qui semblait être un salon de thé. Une des choses étranges était que je semblais avoir été transportée dans une autre époque. Il y avait des enfants qui courait un peu partout, suivit de près d'une dame qui leur faisait des signes afin qu'ils se calment. Pendant ce temps, il y avait un homme plutôt grand et mince portant un chapeau haut de forme et il avait une très grande moustache foncée. Il discutait avec une jeune femme dans le début de la trentaine, je dirais. Par contre, je n'ai pas réussi à capter ce qu'ils disaient. Ils parlaient d'une langue inconnue. Si vous voulez mon avis, je dirais qu'ils parlaient russe ou allemand peut-être. Il y avait tellement de brouhaha dans la pièce et tellement de choses à voir que c'est difficile de tout décrire. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que personne de semblait réaliser que j'étais dans la pièce avec eux. J'ai tenté de leur parler, mais en vain. Aucun d'eux ne portait attention à moi, comme si j'étais un fantôme, comme si j'étais _invisible._ »

En prononçant la dernière phrase, le professeur Snape se figea sur place. En ouvrant les yeux, Amélia sembla consciente du changement de comportement soudain du professeur. Elle reprit aussitôt :

« Est-ce inquiétant? »

Le maître des potions resta immobile et muet un moment, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, enfin, il prit la parole.

« Je… crois avoir une hypothèse face à ce que vous venez de me raconter. »

_« Vraiment? »,_ demanda Amélia, plus surprise que jamais. Il lui avait semblé que son récit n'avait eu aucun sens et qu'il ne s'agissait réellement qu'en réalité un simple rêve tout à fait banal. « Parfait, dans ce cas, vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer? »

Le professeur Snape poussa un long soupir qui n'avait rien à voir avec de l'exaspération, mais plutôt de la compréhension.

« Connaissez-vous vos origines, Miss Walters? », demanda le maître des potions.

« Si je _quoi? _», questionna la jeune fille, visiblement étonnée qu'il lui pose cette question qui lui semblait complètement hors sujet. Pire encore, elle s'attendait réellement à avoir des réponses à son rêve, mais il semblait s'avérer qu'elle devrait encore patienter.

« Vos origines. Que savez-vous de vos origines? »

« Mais en quoi est-ce en lien avec… », mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa question qu'il avait déjà reprit la parole.

« Répondez simplement à ma question. »

« Euhmm… Pourriez-vous être plus spécifique? »

« Commençons du côté de votre père. »

« Oh. D'accord. Euhm… Mon père se nomme Isaac Howard et il… », mais de nouveau, elle fut interrompit par le professeur Snape.

« _Howard,_ dites-vous? »

« Oui. »

« Mais votre nom de famille n'est-il pas Walters? »

« En effet. »

Le professeur observa intensément Amélia, mais celle-ci n'élabora pas davantage, obligeant le maître des potions à approfondir sa question.

« Vous avez pris le nom de votre mère? »

« En effet. »

« Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour ce changement de… »

« Pas qui soit en lien avec ce dont nous parlons en ce moment professeur. »

Le professeur Snape recula la tête en plissant légèrement les yeux, sans la quitter du regard.

« Je vois. Vous pouvez poursuivre. », indiqua-t-il suivit d'un mouvement de main.

« Ouais, bon. Les Howard sont une famille très ancienne d'origine anglaise. Ils sont tous de sang pur et la plupart sont obsédés par la magie noire et… »

« Auriez-vous par hasard des frères, Miss Walters? »

Amélia fronça des sourcils en observant le professeur d'un air accusateur.

« Il est à croire que vous n'en avez rien à faire de mes origines, à ce que je vois. »

« Ce n'est pas cela. Je veux seulement savoir si… »

« Trois. »

« Qu'avez-vous dit? »

« Trois. J'ai trois frères, professeur. »

« Ont-ils étudié à Poudlard? »

« Oui. Il y a quelques années déjà. Vous ne devez pas vous souvenir d'eux. Thomas a fêté son 26e anniversaire il y a deux semaines. William a 23 et Peter aura bientôt 20 ans. »

Le professeur Snape resta muet de surprise, la mâchoire pendante et les yeux fixant intensément la jeune fille.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous êtes réellement la _sœur_ de ces jeunes hommes? »

« J'en ai bien peur… »

« _Impossible…_ », murmura le professeur Snape en fixant le mur du fond, désormais.

« Vous semblez surpris... »

« Il s'avère que je me souviens très bien de vos frères. »

« _Vraiment?_ », demanda Amélia avec curiosité.

« Disons que j'ai rarement vu des gens aussi différents venant d'une même famille. »

« C'est vrai… », soupira la jeune fille en baissant les yeux.

« Mais, vous devez être la première de votre famille à avoir été à Gryffondor? »

« Presque. Du côté à mon père, c'est vrai que ceux qui ont étudié à Poudlard ont tous été à Serpentard et ma mère s'est également retrouvée à Serpentard, mais ma grand-mère du côté de ma mère, celle avec qui je vis depuis maintenant sept ans, était à Gryffondor, comme moi. »

Le professeur Snape semblait si perplexe, ce qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'arriver, qu'il ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer.

« Donc du côté des Howard, tous ont été à Serpentard? »

« Oui, sauf ceux qui ont étudié à Dumstrang. Le système est différent dans cette école, comme nous avons pu le constater l'an dernier. Mais il n'y a pas de doute que s'ils avaient étudié à Poudlard, ils auraient été placés à Serpentard. »

« Et votre mère était à Serpentard, mais votre grand-mère était à Gryffondor, la seule de votre famille? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois. »

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait plus très à l'aise dans ce sujet et qu'en plus, ils s'éloignaient grandement du propos initial, le professeur reprit avec ses questions en lien direct avec leur problème.

« Bien. Revenons au tout début. Donc votre père est anglais. Votre mère, elle? »

« Du côté à ma mère, c'est plutôt varié. La mère à ma mère est d'origine française et russe. Le père à ma mère, quant à lui, était anglais. »

« Vous avez bien dit russe? »

« Oui… Pourquoi ? »

Ignorant totalement sa question, il poursuivit.

« La bague, Miss Walters, vous dites qu'elle provient de vos ancêtres. »

« En effet. »

« Du côté de votre mère ou de votre père? »

« De ma mère. »

« Ahhh… », s'étonna-t-il, visiblement ravi comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'une grande importance.

« Suis-je censée comprendre quelque chose? », demanda la jeune fille, confuse.

« Que savez-vous de vos arrière-grands-parents du côté à votre mère? »

« Mes arrière-grands-parents? Hmm… Pas grand-chose. Je sais que mon arrière-grand-père s'appelait Vladimir Van Dorski. Mon arrière-grand-mère s'appelait Céleste, elle était française. »

« Bien. Et puis quoi d'autre? »

« Euhm… Vladimir était un homme assez strict, selon ma grand-mère. Céleste était une femme plutôt extravagante et elle était de quelques années plus jeunes que son mari. »

« Et quoi d'autre? »

« Attendez, j'y pense… »

Le professeur Snape leva les sourcils en signe d'impatience.

« _Quoi?_ Et vous, vous en savez beaucoup au sujet de vos arrière-grands-parents? », demanda Amélia d'un ton grincheux.

Le maître des potions ignora considérablement sa question, ce qui signala à la jeune fille qu'il ne devait pas en savoir beaucoup lui non plus.

« Votre _ton_, Miss Walters. », répliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Je suis désolée, mais je vous assure que rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit. », conclut-elle, légèrement irritée.

Le professeur Snape soupira, mais ne parut pas trop déçu.

« Votre grand-mère vous a-t-elle déjà parlé de l'endroit où elle vivait lorsqu'elle était jeune? »

« Ils vivaient au nord de l'Angleterre, dans une ancienne demeure… »

« Hmmm… Je vois. Et c'est elle qui vous a donné la bague? »

« Eh bien, techniquement, c'était ma mère, mais elle me l'a retiré lorsque j'ai quitté la maison. Mais c'est vrai que la dernière personne qui m'a offert la bague était ma grand-mère. »

« Bien. Et c'est votre arrière-grand-père qui est Russe. »

« Oui. »

« Avez-vous une idée à quoi il ressemble? »

« Professeur, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Il est mort bien avant ma naissance. »

« Une photo, peut-être? »

Amélia plissa les yeux en se concentrant sur un souvenir qui lui venait en tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu des photos, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à se souvenir clairement de son visage.

« Je me souviens que ma grand-mère disait qu'il était très grand et qu'il aimait prendre un verre de Whisky pur feu de temps à autre, le soir. J'ai déjà vu des photos il y a longtemps. Il me semble qu'il arborait une barbe, peut-être une moustache. D'ailleurs, tous les hommes de cette époque avaient une moustache ou une barbe, non? Oh... Et il avait les cheveux foncés. »

Le professeur l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses multiples questions.

« Votre grand-mère parle-t-elle le russe? »

« Pas couramment. Elle peut se débrouiller, mais ce n'est pas sa langue première. Elle maitrise très bien le français et l'anglais, par contre. »

« Et la mère de votre grand-mère, parlait-elle le russe? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Mais votre arrière-grand-père parlait-il le français? »

« Peut-être. Mais il parlait vraiment mieux le russe. »

« Donc, il est fort possible qu'ils aient communiqué en russe? »

« Je... Professeur, où voulez-vous en venir? »

« N'avez-vous donc pas déjà deviné? »

Amélia fronça les sourcils sans répondre.

« Miss Walters, je vous ai fait venir à mon bureau ce soir, car depuis quelque temps, j'ai accordé beaucoup d'attention sur la bague. Par ce fait, j'ai découvert des informations qui semblent coordonner parfaitement avec les renseignements que vous me dites. »

Amélia observa le professeur sans dire quoi que ce soit, espérant qu'il élabore davantage. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs.

« Miss Walters, je suspecte que l'homme très grand et mince avec la moustache que vous avez vu dans votre rêve était votre arrière-grand-père. La femme avec qui il communiquait dans une autre langue, possiblement le russe, pourrait aussi bien être sa femme, c'est-à-dire votre arrière-grand-mère. »

Amélia était complètement abasourdie.

« Professeur, êtes-vous en train de dire que dans mon rêve, j'aurais aperçu mon arrière-grand-père, que je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de rencontrer d'ailleurs? »

« Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, Miss Walters, c'est qu'il est possible que vous avez aperçût _plusieurs_ membres de votre famille dans votre sois disant rêve. »

« Mais c'est impossible! Comment aurais-je pu recréer ma famille dans un rêve sans que je sache réellement à quoi elle ressemble? »

« La réponse est plutôt simple. Parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de votre rêve. »

« _Quoi?_ »

« Ai-je réellement besoin de répéter? »

« Mais… mais à qui aurait bien pu appartenir ce rêve, dans ce cas? »

« Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait_ réellement_ d'un rêve. »

Amélia arrivait à peine à y croire.

« Donc il s'agirait de quoi _exactement?_ »

« Exactement? Je ne suis pas en mesure pour le moment de vous le confirmer, mais voyez-vous, j'ai de bonnes raisons de suspecter que cette bague ci-présente ait en quelque sorte ce qu'on pourrait appeler des propriétés de mémorisation. »

« Des propriétés de mémorisation? »

« En effet. Ce qui signifie qu'il est possible, je dis bien _possible_, que ce que vous avez vu lorsque vous vous êtes endormi avec votre bague durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était en faite un _souvenir_. »

_« Bon sang… »,_ murmura Amélia, fixant désormais la bague sur le bureau.

« Mais, est-ce réellement possible qu'une simple bague puisse… contenir des souvenirs? », demanda-t-elle en regardant de nouveau le professeur.

« C'est plutôt rare, mais ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Lorsque vous dites que c'est plutôt rare, cela signifie-t-il que c'est la première fois que vous avez un objet de la sorte sous les yeux? »

« En effet. »

« Wooo… Mais vous dites que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse? »

« Une hypothèse très réaliste. »

« Mais comment savoir si cette hypothèse s'avère à être la réalité? »

« C'est là que ça se corse légèrement. Pour cela, il faudrait analyser la bague en profondeur et tenter d'y trouver les propriétés sans créer de dommage à l'objet. Il faudrait que nous ayons une vision parfaite du souvenir que vous avez vue. Par la suite, bien sûr, il faudrait que vous sachiez de quoi votre arrière-grand-père avait l'air, que vous sachiez s'il parlait russe à sa femme, ce qui nous amène à nous questionner à savoir si dans votre souvenir, il s'agissait bien de sa femme ou d'une autre femme ou s'il parlait réellement russe ou même, à la limite s'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui. Il faudrait également savoir si… »

_« Attendez ! »_

Le professeur observa la jeune Gryffondor avec un mélange de curiosité, mais également de frustration dans ses yeux.

« Oui? »

« C'est beaucoup trop de détails! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais même si tout ce que vous dites coordonnait supposément avec la description de mes ancêtres, nous ne pourrions_ jamais _le découvrir de toute façon puisque je me souviens à peine de ce souvenir! »

« Ah… Mais c'est là que vous faites erreur. »

« Comment ça? »

« Miss Walters, vous semblez oublier que vous vivez dans un monde de sorcier. Un des grands avantages parmi tant d'autres, c'est que nous avons la faculté de revoir certains souvenirs par différents moyens. »

Amélia sembla comprendre.

« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous voudriez que j'extraie ce souvenir dans ma tête pour le mettre dans une pensine? »

« Ça pourrait faire partie d'un des moyens, en effet. »

« Mais professeur, même si je soustrais ce rêve de ma tête, comme je vous l'ai dit, ma vision est très floue de ce rêve, jamais nous ne parviendrions à résoudre quelque chose. »

« Vous semblez oublier que j'ai mentionné qu'il y avait _plusieurs_ moyens pour arriver à nos fins. »

Amélia réfléchit un moment.

« Donc, vous voudriez que je remette la bague à mon doigt et puis que je m'endorme afin de revoir ce souvenir? »

« Voyez-vous, ceci constituerait à être la dernière option puisque rien ne nous dit que ce que vous reverrez, si tel est possible, sera le même souvenir. Puis, rien nous dit que vous réagirez de la même façon également. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? », demanda-t-elle.

« Utiliser une méthode un peu moins courante, mais très utile, la legilimancie. »

« La _quoi?_ »

« La legilimancie, Miss Walters. »

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait en aucun cas comprendre le terme de ce mot, le professeur élabora.

« La legilimancie est l'art de naviguer à travers les nombreuses couches de l'esprit d'une personne et d'en interpréter correctement les résultats. C'est une branche très obscure de la magie, mais bien utile. »

« Euhmm… Donc vous dites qu'on pourrait lire dans mon esprit? »

« En effet. »

« Et qui est la personne qui serait en mesure de faire une telle chose? »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que ces deux personnes si différentes échangèrent des regards.

« Moi. »

« _Vous?_ », s'étonna-t-elle, la mâchoire pendante.

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais… Mais… Je ne comprends pas très bien… »

« N'ai-je pas été suffisamment clair? »

« Si. Mais, je ne vois pas ce qui diffère entre extraire mes souvenirs de ma tête ou simplement que de les mettre dans une pensine. »

« C'est différent, car dans le cas de la legilimancie, c'est moi qui irai directement dans votre esprit afin d'en extraire les informations que nous recherchons. »

« Mais c'est inutile! Vous n'obtiendrez pas plus d'information dans ma tête en utilisant la legili-chose que ceux que je mettrais dans la pensine! Tous les deux proviennent d'une même origine! »

« Ah! Mais c'est là que vous vous trompez amèrement. »

« Pardon? »

« Voyez-vous, il y a une distinction entre lire un souvenir dans une pensine à celui de la lire directement dans l'esprit de la personne. La distinction est très subtile, direz-vous, mais c'est cette distinction qui fera toute la différence. »

« Et en quoi consiste cette distinction? »

« Si vous mettiez ce souvenir dans une pensine, nous obtiendrions seulement la vision fixe de votre souvenir, c'est-à-dire les détails dont vous vous souvenez uniquement, sans inclure tout le souvenir. Dans le cas de la legilimancie, je peux chercher dans votre esprit jusqu'à en extraire des souvenirs dont vous n'aviez plus conscience, des détails qui vous échappent. »

« Donc, en résumé, vous dites que vous pourriez aller creuser dans mon crâne afin d'en extraire des détails pointilleux de ce souvenir dont j'ai inconsciemment conservé dans ma tête? »

« Disons que je l'aurais résumé autrement, mais nous pouvons en conclure cela. »

« Wooo… Mais c'est complètement cinglé! »

« C'est utile. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton grave.

« Utile et cinglé! »

Le professeur hocha lentement la tête.

« Mais comment comptez-vous réussir à obtenir ce souvenir dont je n'ai justement que très peu de détails? »

« Cela m'appartient. »

« Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai envie qu'on me fouille dans le cerveau? », demanda-t-elle, soudainement inquiète.

« Ce sont des mesures à prendre si vous désirez résoudre un mystère qui pourrait s'étendre à un siècle, peut-être plus. Après tout, c'est votre famille. »

Amélia hésita un moment.

« Peut-être je pourrais reprendre ma bague, le temps d'y penser, d'en discuter avec des gens peut-être… »

« Pas question. Cette bague ne reviendra pas en votre possession tant que ce mystère n'est pas résolu et que je suis parfaitement convaincue qu'elle ne contient pas également des propriétés illégales. »

« Des propriétés illégales? »

« En autre terme, des propriétés de magie noire. »

« Ah… Donc vous me faites du chantage? »

« Qu'avez-vous dit? »

« Vous savez que j'hésite donc vous essayez de me convaincre en me disant que jamais je ne posséderai cette bague de ma vie si vous n'entrez pas dans ma tête! »

Le professeur l'observa pour la première fois ce soir avec profond dégout.

« Il n'y a que vous pour répliquer une telle sottise! Il y a davantage de choses dont j'aimerais faire de mon temps à la place de pénétrer votre esprit, jeune fille. Ce que nous avons en face de nous est un objet tellement rare que la plupart des sorciers n'auront jamais la chance d'en apercevoir un dans sa vie ! Et encore moins d'en être conscient et d'en résoudre les mystères ! J'ai cru bon de vous en faire part, car elle concerne fort probablement votre famille, mais étant donné que vous n'en avez apparemment rien à faire, inutile de me faire perdre davantage de mon temps! »

Sur ce, il ramassa brusquement la bague au centre du pupitre et la remit dans le tiroir.

« Vous pouvez maintenant partir. »

« Mais… »

« N'avez-vous pas compris ce que je viens de vous dire? »

« C'est juste que je suis en état de choc! »

Cette fois, le professeur sembla se calmer légèrement. Amélia vit cela comme une opportunité de s'expliquer.

« Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais cru qu'une telle chose pouvait exister. Une bague qui a le pouvoir de conserver des souvenirs… Et puis la legilimancie, je ne savais même pas de quoi il s'agissait! Et puis pour couronner le tout, alors que je commence tout juste à comprendre, vous dites que vous voulez aller fouiller dans mon crâne! »

« Miss Walters, l'idée n'est justement pas d'aller fouiller dans votre crâne, comme vous dites. L'idée est d'aller chercher ce souvenir. »

« Et c'est quoi la distinction entre aller chercher un souvenir dans ma tête et fouiller dans mon crâne? »

« La distinction est grande. Mon but ne serait pas de découvrir chaque petit secret enfoui en vous. Mon but serait simplement de chercher ce souvenir. Je n'aurais pas besoin de capter tout ce qui a dans votre esprit. Je n'aurais pas besoin de porter attention à des souvenirs qui ne sont pas en lien avec ce que nous cherchons, vous comprenez? »

« Oui… Je comprends. »

« Bien. Il commence à être très tard, vous devriez être au lit depuis un bon moment déjà… »

« Oui… »

« Miss Walters, ce qui suit est à vous d'en décider. Jamais je ne forcerais votre esprit sans votre consentement. Prenez le temps d'y penser. »

« Oui, professeur. »

« Bien sûr, il serait préférable que vous n'en parliez à personne. »

« D'accord. »

Sur ce, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea machinalement vers la porte.

« Mais professeur. », dit-elle en se retournant.

« Oui? »

« Que vais-je dire aux autres lorsqu'ils me questionneront au sujet de notre rencontre? »

« Que voulez-vous dire? »

« J'ai reçu votre lettre dans la Salle commune. Tout le monde qui était présent à ce moment-là est au courant que je devais vous rencontrer ce soir. Bien sûr, je pourrais leur dire que vous aviez décidé de me donner une retenue… Mais ils vont peut-être trouver suspicieux le fait que je ne suis plus au cours donc logiquement, je n'aurais pas dû avoir de retenue. Quoique je pourrais peut-être leur dire que vous m'avez, par exemple, surprise dans le couloir en train d'engueuler le chevalier fou dans le cadre du quatrième étage… »

Le professeur Snape fronça des sourcils face à la révélation de la jeune fille.

« Le chevalier fou? »

« Ouais… Disons qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien… »

« Vous voulez rire? »

« Je vous jure qu'il est le cadre le plus arrogant du monde! »

Le professeur hocha la tête et Amélia crut percevoir pendant une fraction de seconde ce qui semblait être le début d'un sourire dans le visage du professeur.

« Il n'y a réellement que vous pour vous obstiner avec un cadre… »

« Ce n'est arrivé que trois fois… Ou quatre… »

« Miss Walters? »

« Oui, professeur? »

« Vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je voulais vous rencontrer parce que j'accepte de vous reprendre dans mon cours de potion. »

Amélia le dévisagea un moment.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas la vérité… Ils vont s'en rendre compte rapidement lorsqu'ils constateront que je ne suis pas dans… »

« Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à vous présentez au cours et ça évitera tout problème. »

« Mais… Donc vous acceptez de me reprendre? »

« Il me semble que c'est ce que j'ai précisé, en effet. »

« Et de noter mon travail aussi? »

Le professeur Snape sembla hésiter un moment, mais finit par répondre :

« Si vous évitez de vous disputez avec qui bon vous semble, j'accepte de noter votre travail. »

« De quoi avec qui bon me semble! C'est simplement avec Flint et ses imbéciles d'amis que je me dispute sinon je ne… »

« Miss Walters! »

« Oui, professeur? »

« C'est justement ce genre de choses là que nous cherchons à éviter. »

« Ah… Ouais, d'accord. »

« Bien. »

« Bon, alors, bonsoir, professeur… »

« Un instant… »

Amélia s'immobilisa en observant curieusement le professeur. Celui-ci sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un papier parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Rapidement, il nota quelque chose sur le papier puis le plia en quatre. D'un mouvement gracieux, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers Amélia.

« Tenez. Si le concierge ou un professeur vous interpelle, vous aurez une note qui motivera votre présence dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. »

Amélia parut extrêmement surprise. Lentement, elle prit la lettre que le professeur Snape lui tendit, celui-ci la regardant curieusement, puis la serra dans ses mains.

« Euh…Merci, professeur. »

Le professeur acquiesça d'un court mouvement de tête puis se retourna afin de regagner son pupitre. Amélia sortit du bureau avec cette impression qu'elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup cette nuit. Non seulement parce qu'en réalité, il était déjà plus de minuit et qu'elle devait se lever à sept heures le lendemain, mais également parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à penser, cette nuit.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Wooooo! Un long chapitre! J'avoue que je suis particulièrement fière de celui-ci! J'espère que vous êtes aussi ravie que moi et que vous êtes curieux de lire la suite! En tout cas, moi je suis curieuse de l'écrire! Hihihi! Et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour les commentaires! J'aimerais beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez jusqu'à maintenant :) _**

**_xoxo_**


	16. Spontanéité

**_Chapitre 16 :_ _Spontanéité_**

Il fut particulièrement difficile pour Amélia de se lever ce matin-là. La nuit lui avait paru longue comme l'éternité à rester couché sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, à ruminer dans sa tête toutes les informations que le professeur Snape lui avait fournies la veille. Seulement, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle avait finalement réussi à s'endormir qu'elle réalisa que sa nuit de sommeil avait été trop courte à son gout.

Au petit-déjeuner, elle mangea avec une lenteur incroyable, laissant le temps à ses céréales de se ramollir dans le lait, les rendant encore plus pâteuses et peu alléchantes que d'ordinaire.

« Je déteste les jeudis. », affirma Katie, l'air maussade.

« Pourquoi? », demanda Amélia, détournant enfin les yeux de son bol de céréales.

« Parce que j'ai un double cours de potion en matinée. »

« Aille! Quelle horreur! », s'écria Fred en riant.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Fred! Le dernier cours, j'ai raté ma potion et Snape s'en est donné à cœur joie dans ses insultes! »

« Bah! Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. Rien de ce qu'il t'a dit ne peut être pire que l'ensemble de choses qu'il nous a dit à nous. », confirma George.

« C'est vrai. », assura Fred.

« J'en témoigne! », ajouta Amélia, les sourcils levés.

« Oh! Par ce fait, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Snape, hier? », demanda Katie.

Mais avant qu'Amélia ne puisse répondre, Fred prit la parole.

« Il lui donne la permission de revenir au cours de potion! », s'écria-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

« Ah! Génial! Je vais de nouveau pouvoir copier sur toi! », s'exclama Lee Jordan, qui venait tout juste d'arriver à la table des Gryffondor.

Amélia hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! J'aimerais bien paraître aussi enjouée que Lee, mais si tu veux mon plus sincère avis, j'ai de la difficulté à croire que quelqu'un voudrait bien vouloir revenir dans ce cours, avec Snape comme professeur en tout cas ! », poursuivit Katie.

« Nous on est enjoué! », s'empressa d'ajouter George.

« Ouais… Bon, moi je dois y aller si je veux arriver au cachot à temps! »

« Ouais, nous on a cours de botanique donc nous ne devrions pas tarder non plus », dit Lee.

« À plus tard alors! », s'exclama Katie.

« À plus tard! »

Le soir venu, les Gryffondor se rendirent à la salle commune afin de profiter du restant de la soirée pour compléter leurs devoirs. Amélia était miraculeusement parvenue à rester éveillée toute la matinée, sans oublier de préciser qu'il lui avait fallu un effort colossal pour y parvenir. Heureusement que les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor avaient l'après-midi de libre, le jeudi, parce qu'Amélia doutait qu'elle serait parvenue à ce concentrer dans ses cours. Par contre, au lieu de prendre exemple sur les autres Gryffondor en train de faire leurs travaux, Amélia se dirigea machinalement vers la salle commune des filles. Depuis le matin même, elle rêvait de se retrouver dans son lit douillet afin d'y dormir de longues heures. Ce qu'elle fit.

Amélia se réveilla plus tôt que d'ordinaire, le lendemain matin. Sa longue nuit de sommeil l'avait grandement remise sur pied. Elle prit tout son temps, ce qui était très rare, soyez s'en sûr, pour s'habiller et brosser sa longue chevelure brune. Elle en profita également pour maquiller ses yeux et mit son mascara avec grand soin. Ce n'était guère surprenant lorsqu'elle découvrit, en descendant les escaliers en colimaçon, qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon. Tous devaient encore dormir dans leur lit baldaquin, profitant de leur nuit de sommeil pour refaire le plein d'énergie.

Amélia sortit silencieusement de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la Grande Salle.

« Miss Walters! Vous êtes debout très tôt, ce matin! », dit une petite voix flûtée, derrière elle.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, ce qu'elle fit de toute manière, pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait de son professeur de sortilège.

« Oh! Oui, je me suis couchée plus tôt hier soir… »

« Ah! Bien, bien! Après tout, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt! », ajouta le petit professeur Flitwick d'un air enjoué.

Puis, il s'éloigna afin de se diriger vers la longue table des professeurs. Lorsqu'Amélia y jeta un coup d'œil, elle remarqua que la majorité des enseignants y étaient déjà. Elle les regarda tous subtilement à tour de rôle, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps lorsqu'elle repéra le professeur Snape, puis finit par s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Curieusement, celle-ci était vide. Amélia se dit qu'il devait être beaucoup trop tôt pour le petit-déjeuner des élèves, mais elle réalisa rapidement qu'elle avait tort. En à peine une seconde, des plats et breuvages délicieux apparurent devant elle. Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, cherchant la source qui avait signalé aux elfes de maisons qu'il y avait une élève déjà arrivée pour le petit-déjeuner et repéra le professeur Dumbledore, qui la salua d'un bref signe de tête, un sourire subtil couvrant son visage. Elle lui sourit en retour et prit des œufs dans une des assiettes devant elle.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle avait assez faim pour reprendre un toast, une petite boule de plume s'installa dans son assiette désormais vide.

« Beeti! », s'écria Amélia, ce qui capta l'attention de certains professeurs.

Le petit hibou hulula et tendit la patte vers Amélia, dévoilant une petite enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Amélia la décrocha avec enthousiasme et curiosité.

_Chère Amélia,_

_Il y a quelques semaines déjà, je t'ai écrit une lettre auquel tu n'as pas répondu, comme je m'y attendais. Cependant, il y quelques jours, ton petit hibou est venu à la maison. Au début, je croyais qu'il m'apportait du courriel, mais je me suis aperçue rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai tout d'abord cru qu'il devait avoir perdu ta lettre en chemin, mais j'ai alors réalisé qu'il venait simplement pour que je t'écrive de nouveau une lettre. Ton hibou est très sensible et il semblait très marabout à son arrivée, comme s'il savait que ma dernière lettre ne t'avait pas plu. Aussitôt que je me suis mise à écrire, il a semblé de meilleure humeur. Ce qui m'amère à ceci; il est vrai, et je tiens toujours mon opinion là-dessus, que j'ai été choquée lorsque j'ai reçu une lettre de la directrice de Gryffondor signalant ton comportement amère. Cependant, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine en te disant que tu m'as déçue. Tu restes malgré tout ma petite fille et je t'aimerai toujours. J'espère avoir des nouvelles très bientôt._

_Grand-Mère Sissi_

Amélia étira le bras afin de caresser son hibou, mais sa main ne retrouva pas le plumage doux de son petit Beeti. Aussitôt, elle détourna les yeux de sa lettre, et leva la tête afin de repérer son hibou. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche afin de retenir un long cri strident qui ne verra jamais le jour. Beeti se tenait devant le professeur Snape. _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec...lui?, _se dit Amélia dans sa tête. Ce qui se passa par la suite fut tellement rapide que le temps qu'il lui prit pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le professeur Snape avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle. Le petit hibou avait repris son envol vers la volière, laissant Amélia assise complètement perplexe. _Pourquoi diable est-il allé voir Snape?,_ questionna la jeune fille dans sa tête.

Alors qu'elle commença à en avoir assez de rester assise seule à la grande table, Amélia se leva afin de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, mais Amélia s'éclipsa subtilement afin de se retrouver seule. Elle passa le restant de l'heure à la bibliothèque, le nez enfouit dans son manuel de potion afin de réviser rapidement les choses qu'elle avait manqué les cours d'avant, lorsqu'elle n'avait plus l'autorisation d'aller en cours. Cependant, avant de partir pour aller en cours de potion, Amélia prit quelques minutes pour écrire une petite lettre à Grand-Mère Sissi. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle irait voir Beeti à la volière le soir même afin que sa grand-mère ait des nouvelles le plus tôt possible pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les profondeurs des cachots, Amélia fut la première à entrer dans la classe avec une bonne dizaine de minutes à l'avance. Elle n'était guère surprise d'y être la première, car personne d'autre qu'elle n'était assez cinglé pour arriver au cours de potion à l'avance. Cependant, heureusement, le professeur n'était pas présent dans la classe, arrivant à la toute dernière minute, comme toujours, afin de débuter le cours. Il ne porta pas une attention particulière au retour d'Amélia dans son cours, ce qui facilita grandement la tâche de la jeune fille. Elle avait pris beaucoup de retard ces dernières semaines et avait eu de la difficulté à confectionner sa potion ce matin-là, car il y avait des notions auxquels elle n'avait pas eu droit. Cependant, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tirée, mais qu'elle devrait faire beaucoup mieux si elle voulait réussir le cours. À la fin de la classe, alors que tous les élèves se hâtaient vers la sortie, Amélia resta un peu plus longtemps, se demandant si elle devrait ou non parler au professeur Snape. Celui-ci ne prêta pas du tout attention à la jeune étudiante, laissant cette dernière perplexe et plus incertaine que jamais. Finalement, Amélia sortit du cours sans le moindre mot au professeur Snape.

Ce jeudi sembla durer une éternité pour Amélia. Toute la journée, elle avait pensé à la bague, au professeur Snape agissant étrangement avec Beeti et tout le reste. Par contre, une chose était sûre; elle n'était absolument pas prête à ouvrir son esprit au professeur Snape mais elle se dit qu'elle ne le serait surement jamais de toute façon. D'un pas incertain, elle quitta la tour des Gryffondor, signalant à ses amis qu'elle allait faire un tour à la bibliothèque.

En chemin, elle eut la malchance de croiser le cadre du chevalier fou. Tandis qu'elle poursuivait son chemin en l'évitant, le chevalier essayait de la suivre en se précipitant dans un tableau voisin.

« Revenez ici, jeune ermite! Osez me défier! »

« Ce ne serait pas bien dur, si l'on considère votre état, espèce d'affreux ivrogne! »

« Petite sotte! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit? », répliqua Amélia en colère, cessant finalement de marcher, cette fois en pointant sa baguette magique en direction du cadre.

« Maniez cette sale chose ailleurs que sur moi! »

« Fermez votre _gueule_ puis fichez-moi la paix et peut-être que je vous épargnerai! »

Puis soudainement, sans qu'elle ait entendu le moindre signe traduisant la présence de quelqu'un, une main s'était posée sur le dessus de sa baguette et la baissa.

« Retournez dans votre cadre. », annonça le professeur Snape d'un ton glacial en s'adressant à l'ivrogne. « Vous, suivez-moi. », s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à Amélia, une fois que l'ivrogne fut éloigné.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire deux pas que le professeur Snape s'était arrêtés en chemin.

« Mais vous êtes complètement cinglée ou quoi? », questionna-t-il.

« C'est_ lui_ qui a commencé! », répliqua Amélia, sur la défensive.

« _C'est lui qui a commen…_ Non, mais vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse… C'est un _cadre!_ »

« Un cadre qui bouge, parle, boit et agace tout le monde, oui. »

Snape ne se laissa pas impressionner par la réplique de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Retournez dans votre tour, jeune fille. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, le professeur s'éloigna, sa cape voletant derrière lui.

_« Attendez! »,_ s'écria alors Amélia.

Le professeur se retourna lentement, le sourcil levé.

« Pourquoi Beeti est venu vous voir? », demanda-t-elle.

_« Qui? »_

« Beeti. Mon hibou. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. », ajouta-t-il en se remettant en chemin.

Amélia ne le laissa pas s'éclipser pour autant, le suivant au pas de course afin de le rattraper.

«_ Si,_ vous savez parfaitement! Ce matin, mon hibou est venu me porter du courrier. Il est ensuite venu vous voir. Et je veux savoir pourquoi! »

« Vous avez une manière bien insolente de vous adresser à un professeur, Miss Walters. »

« Arrêtez de _toujours_ détourner mes questions! »

« Je ne vous le répéterai pas quarante fois. Retournez à votre tour sans un mot de plus. »

« D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai, mais j'aimerais d'abords qu'on parle. »

« C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on parle de… Du truc que vous voulez faire dans ma tête… »

Ces paroles semblèrent capter toute l'attention du professeur, celui-ci cessant de marcher et se retournant afin de faire face à son étudiante.

« Vous parlez de la légilimancie? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Vous _croyez?_ »

« Je… le veux. »

Le professeur plissa les yeux légèrement, scrutant Amélia intensément, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si elle lui mentait. Ce court examen ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le maître des potions sembla s'en satisfaire.

« Je vois. »

Amélia hésita un moment.

« Alors… On commence quand? »

Le professeur sembla réellement surpris.

« Vous y tenez vraiment? »

« Je veux savoir ce qu'elle contient. Je veux résoudre les mystères de cette bague, peu importe la façon dont nous y parviendrons. »

Le professeur ne détourna pas les yeux de ceux de la jeune fille, et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment déjà, il eut de la difficulté à dissimuler un air impressionné par le courage de la jeune fille.

« Bien. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles très bientôt afin que nous puissions commencer nos… leçons. »

« D'accord. », termina la jeune fille.

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur poursuivit son chemin, laissant Amélia perdue dans ses réflexions. _Bon sang. Que venait-elle de faire?_

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Voilà! Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais la suite sera plus longue, c'est promis! Et un très gros merci à Miraje, qui m'a écrit un très long review, ce qui m'a grandement motivée! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu! La suite viendra bientôt, et comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction. Si c'est long avant que je poste un chapitre, c'est parce que je prends une pause, mais je ne l'abandonne pas. Si une telle chose devait arriver, je le mentionnerais à l'avance! Mais j'ai beaucoup trop d'idées dans ma tête pour l'abandonner comme ça de toute façon! Merci pour votre patience!_**

**_xoxo_**


	17. Légilimancie

**_Chapitre 17 :_**** _Légilimancie_**

Le week-end enfin arrivé, les élèves de Poudlard profitèrent des dernières journées de beau temps pour s'amuser dehors. Tous, sauf Amélia. Elle était encore couchée dans son lit, complètement angoissé. Le matin, elle avait reçu une lettre venant de son professeur de potion, lui indiquant de se rendre au cachot le soir même afin de débuter… de débuter… d-de…_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter?_ ce répéta-t-elle pour la quinzième fois.

Pendant un temps interminable, Amélia resta immobile, cachée en dessous de ses couvertures, avec une envie irrésistible de disparaître. Elle avait fait croire aux jumeaux qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle préférait rester au lit pendant la matinée. Ils avaient tenté, sans succès, de la convaincre que de l'air frais lui ferait du bien, mais elle avait insisté à maintes reprises qu'elle préférait dormir un peu plus longtemps et qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. En réalité, c'est surtout parce qu'elle avait peur de fondre sur place si elle devait se tenir debout plus de 15 secondes. Personne n'était au courant de la vérité. Le professeur Snape lui avait précisé de n'en parler à personne, mais même si elle en avait eu la permission, elle doutait sincèrement qu'elle ait trouvé le courage d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Elle sortit de son lit vers trois heures de l'après-midi, décidant d'aller manger quelque chose. Elle doutait qu'elle trouve assez de force pour se rendre au cachot le soir même le ventre vide. Par la suite, elle fit un tour dehors afin d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Elle trouva Lee Jordan dans les gradins, concentré à regarder la pratique de Quidditch des Gryffondor.

« Salut Lee! »

« Heeeey! Je suis contente de te voir! Alors ça va mieux? »

Amélia hésita un moment.

« ..Oui… Oui, je vais mieux. »

« Ah! Tant mieux! J'ai hâte au prochain match de Quidditch! Je me sens en feu! Et les Gryffondor n'ont aucune chance de perdre avec leur nouvelle tactique! Sans oublier Potter avec son Éclair de Feu! »

« Ouais, c'est sûr… »

Les deux amis parlèrent de Quidditch une bonne partie de l'après-midi, ce qui changea temporairement les idées de la jeune fille. Cependant, le soir venu, alors que Lee, Amélia et les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour un repas somptueux, l'angoisse refit surface, rendant la jeune fille encore plus nerveuse qu'auparavant. Elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put pour avaler le plus de nourriture possible, sans grand succès. Vers 6h45, elle dit aux autres qu'elle allait faire son habituel tour à la bibliothèque, mais à la place, elle se dirigea à contrecœur vers les cachots. L'envie de s'effondrer sur place semblait si tentante qu'il s'agissait d'un miracle qu'elle réussit à se rendre à la porte du bureau du professeur sans défaillir. Elle observa l'observa un moment, se sentant complètement incapable de se résoudre à frapper trois coups dessus ou pire encore, à _l'ouvrir_. Alors qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait retourner à la tour des Gryffondor, la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Elle leva la tête et vit le professeur Snape assit derrière son pupitre sur sa grande chaise de cuire noire capitonnée, la baguette pointée vers le portail qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir.

« Bonsoir. », dit celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Amélia lui répondit d'un bref signe de tête, se sentant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles étaient toutes emmêlées dans son corps, que son sang avait cessé de circuler et que ses poumons avaient cessé d'inspirer de l'oxygène.

Le professeur Snape lui indiqua la chaise devant elle. Elle se dépêcha de s'y asseoir, car elle craignait qu'elle s'effondre à tout moment si elle devait rester debout plus longtemps. La voix du professeur fit sursauter la jeune fille, brisant le silence lourd qui régnait dans le bureau sombre.

« Vous vous sentez bien? Vous semblez nerveuse. »

« Le mot est faible. », répondit-elle d'un murmure.

Le professeur Snape prit quelques secondes pour l'observer davantage.

« Vous êtes bien sûre d'avoir assez de courage pour commencer? »

Ces mots allèrent droit au cœur de la jeune fille. Si elle avait assez de _courage?_ Une des principales grandes qualités d'un Gryffondor était justement le courage. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se dégonfle à cause qu'on voulait s'incruster dans sa tête. Elle voulait faire honneur à Gryffondor, pas le contraire. Le professeur parut instantanément satisfait, car il connaissait assez bien la jeune fille pour savoir quoi dire pour la provoquer.

« Si j'en ai! », reprit la jeune fille, retrouvant son ton de voix normal.

« Bien. »

Il prit une pause, toujours en observant minutieusement la jeune fille devant lui, et reprit la parole, pesant chaque mot.

« Comme je vous l'ai précisé lors de notre dernière rencontre, votre bague semble avoir des propriétés de mémorisation. Il semble que vous aillez été témoin d'un souvenir dont vous ne vous rappelez pas énormément. Aujourd'hui, je tenterai de pénétrer votre esprit afin d'en extraire ce souvenir dans les moindres détails. »

Il cessa de parler un moment, observant la jeune fille devant lui qui semblait perdre de la couleur à chaque instant.

« Cependant, si je puis vous rassurer, étant donné que je n'aurai pas besoin de forcer votre esprit, cela risque d'être largement moins douloureux que le cas contraire. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, je m'en tiendrai à la recherche de ce souvenir. »

Amélia hocha brièvement la tête, aucunement rassurée pour le moins du monde.

« Je n'aurai pas besoin de ma baguette pour entrer dans votre tête, car comme je l'ai mentionné, je n'aurai pas besoin de forcer votre esprit donc ce sera beaucoup plus facile. »

Sur ce, le professeur Snape se leva et s'approcha tranquillement de la jeune fille, celle-ci complètement paralysé sur sa chaise.

« Préféreriez-vous faire cela ici, ou dans la classe? », demanda le professeur Snape.

Amélia resta assise sans bouger, sans parler, à fixer la chaise sur laquelle le professeur Snape était assis quelques instants plus tôt.

« Miss Walters? »

« Peu importe… »

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous resterons ici. Ça évitera le déplacement, car je doute que vous soyez capable de vous rendre jusqu'à ma classe sans vous effondrer. »

Amélia leva précautionneusement la tête afin d'observer le maître des potions. Celui-ci se retourna vers son bureau, pointant sa baguette sur sa chaise. Celle-ci se souleva du sol de quelques centimètres et vint se déposer juste en face d'Amélia. D'un mouvement gracieux, le professeur Snape s'y installa confortablement et déposa sa baguette magique sur le bureau, désormais derrière lui. Rapidement, le maître des potions sembla conscient que ce soudain rapprochement n'avait pas aidé à la cause de la jeune fille.

« Miss Walters, si vous préférez revenir une autre fois, je n'y verrai aucun inconvénient. »

« Hmmm… », marmonna la jeune fille, fixant désormais ses genoux.

« Qui eut cru que j'aurais réussis à vous faire garder le silence? »

Amélia lança un regard noir au professeur.

« Ah! Je vois qu'il y a encore quelque chose de vivant en vous. »

« J'ai une question. », dit Amélia, ignorant totalement la réplique de son professeur.

« Oui? »

« Comment comptez-vous pénétrer mon esprit, sans votre baguette? »

Le professeur Snape dévisagea la jeune fille un moment avant de reprendre :

« Il est possible de s'y introduire en gardant le contact visuel. Par contre, pour réussir, il est impérial de ne jamais détourner les yeux, ce qui risque d'être difficile dans notre cas puisque vous semblez éviter mon regard depuis votre entrée dans mon bureau. Donc, je faciliterai la tâche pour nous deux en déposant mes mains sur votre tempe. Nous n'aurons pas besoin du contact visuel, mais le contact physique sera essentiel. »

Si elle paraissait très pâle à son arrivée dans le bureau, ce n'était rien comparativement à maintenant. Le professeur sembla remarquer le changement soudain d'état de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans hésiter et se retourna vers Amélia.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

« Qu-quoi? »

« Il est plus qu'évident que vous redoutez ce moment comme la mort. Vous pouvez partir. Je poursuivrai mes recherches sur votre bague et je vous en donnerai des nouvelles aussitôt que j'aurais trouvé autre chose. »

Amélia resta assise sur sa chaise, immobile.

« Miss Walters, vous n'avez plus besoin de vous inquiéter, je vous donne l'autorisation de partir. »

« Mais… Vous ne m'avez rien fait encore… »

« Et vous pouvez être sûr que je n'en ferai rien. »

Il pointa du doigt l'embrasure de porte.

« Allez dormir. »

« Puis-je revenir lorsque je serai prête? ». demanda-t-elle.

« Miss Walters, vous ne serez jamais prête, c'est évident. »

Amélia fronça des sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »

Le maître des potions soupira longuement.

« D'accord, je ne serai jamais prête. Cela doit-il dire que je ne devrais pas le faire? », rétorqua-t-elle, irritée.

« C'est ce que ça voudrait dire. »

« Mais je n'affronterai jamais mes peurs alors! »

Le professeur Snape crispa les yeux.

« Donc? », questionna-t-il, suspicieux.

« Donc revenez vous asseoir en face de moi et faites ce que vous avez à faire. Si vous ne le faites pas, si je quitte votre bureau à l'instant, rien ne sera réglé et j'angoisserai tous les jours en pensant que je n'ai pas été capable de le faire. Sans oublier que je me demanderai toujours ce que cette bague contient… Donc s'il vous plaît, revenez vous asseoir… »

« Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez? »

« Oui, professeur. »

Le professeur resta immobile un moment puis referma la porte et revint s'asseoir devant son étudiante.

« Vous êtes prête? »

Amélia prit une grande inspiration.

« Oui. »

Le professeur plissa légèrement les yeux puis approcha sa chaise de celle d'Amélia. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, mais seule Amélia paraissait légèrement inconfortable. Le professeur Snape semblait concentré et afficha son habituel air sévère, ce qui camoufla bien le léger malaise qui pesait en lui.

« Afin de faciliter la tâche, autant pour vous que pour moi, il serait grandement préférable que vous consacriez uniquement vos pensées à ce rêve. Ainsi, lorsque je pénètrerai votre esprit, je n'aurai pas besoin de chercher trop longtemps, car la première chose que je verrai est ce que vous penserez. »

« D'accord. »

Lentement, il approcha ses grandes mains du visage de la jeune fille.

« Je vais commencer. Vous pouvez fermer les yeux, si vous préférez… »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver devant le professeur Snape les yeux fermés, sans défense. Elle faisait tellement d'angoisse qu'elle sentait que sa tête allait lui exploser. Par contre, elle fit ce que le professeur Snape lui avait commandé de faire et se concentra sur son rêve du mieux qu'elle put. Le professeur Snape remarqua qu'elle avait une respiration saccadée, comme si elle semblait manquer d'oxygène.

« Calmez-vous, respirez profondément. », lui ordonna-t-il.

Amélia tenta du mieux qu'elle put pour respirer lentement et profondément, mais elle s'immobilisa sur place lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains envelopper les côtés de son visage. Elle cessa aussitôt de respirer et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Pendant ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, rien ne se produisit. Elle sentait la respiration régulière du professeur Snape sur son visage, ses mains tièdes la tenant fermement. Puis, c'est à ce moment-là que ça se produisit. Un éclair de lumière l'éblouit complètement, bien qu'elle avait gardé les yeux fermés. Elle sentit son corps se crisper et se mit à angoisser davantage. Elle sentit également que le professeur Snape resserrait son étreinte. Puis, c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit le terme ''pénétrer dans ton esprit''. Elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'on lui fendit le crâne en deux. Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, des dizaines d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Aussitôt, elle se mit à paniquer et oublia totalement la seule indication que le professeur Snape lui avait conseillé de faire. Désormais, elle ne pensait plus au souvenir de la bague, trop paniqué à tenter de dissimuler ses pensées sur les moments désagréables de sa vie; ce qui eut l'effet totalement inverse. Aussitôt, les images cessèrent de défiler à une vitesse folle et l'on pouvait désormais voir très clairement une scène de l'enfance d'Amélia.

Elle avait 7 ans. Elle était en compagnie de deux de ses frères. Amélia était agenouillée par terre et sanglotait. À côté d'elle se tenait un chat qui était tout tortillé sur lui-même.

_« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça! », s'écriait la petite fille._

_« Parce que ce chat est aveugle! Il n'est pas digne de la pureté de notre famille! Maintenant, relève-toi et laisse-moi achever cette horrible créature. »_

_« N-n-non-nn! Ne lui fais pas de mal! Pitié! », suppliait Amélia._

_« Pousse-toi de là! »_

Puis, la scène se métamorphosa et on se retrouva désormais dans un grand salon. Amélia avait désormais 10 ans et semblait nettement moins vulnérable qu'autrefois.

_« Non! Je n'en ai pas envie! », criait-elle._

_« Va-t'en dans ta chambre! », criait une voix grave._

_Amélia reconnut son père, très grand avec cet air désagréablement imposant._

_« Isaak! », s'exclama une femme qu'Amélia reconnut comme étant sa mère._

_« J'en ai plus qu'assez de m'obstiner avec une petite gamine gâtée! Elle n'a pas envie de venir? Parfait! Nous serons mieux sans elle de toute façon! », ajouta cruellement le père, plus furieux que jamais._

_Celui-ci se retournait vers sa fille._

_« Monte dans ta chambre immédiatement. Et c'est peine perdue d'essayer de t'enfuir cette fois, jeune fille, car j'ai jeté un sort à ta porte! Jamais tu ne réussiras à l'ouvrir! »_

_« Papa! Non j'ai changé d'avis! Je veux venir! Je serai gentille! Je le promets! Je ne dirai pas un mot! Maman! Maman je t'en prie! Ne le laisse pas m'enfermer! Maman! »_

_« Isaak! Elle n'a que dix ans! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule à la maison! »_

_« Arrête de voir cela comme une abomination! Elle est probablement la petite fille avec la plus grande chambre du Royaume-Uni, Vanya! Elle n'a aucune raison de voir cela comme de la torture! C'est une punition! Tous les enfants en ont! »_

_« Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est toujours moi que tu punis papa, jamais les garçons! »_

_« Tes frères n'ont aucune raison d'être punis, car eux, ils sont dignes de cette famille! »_

De nouveau, la scène se transforma. On était maintenant en hiver. De gros flocons tombaient à l'extérieur. Un grand sapin de Noël ornait le joli salon. C'était de toute évidence les congés des fêtes. Cependant, l'atmosphère était loin d'être harmonieuse. Amélia était debout près de la fenêtre. Elle regardait la beauté du paysage, mais était trop aveuglée par la tristesse pour en voir la resplendissance. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne fit rien pour les retenir. Ses yeux étaient très pâles et boursoufflés, signent qu'elle devait pleurer depuis un bon moment déjà.

_« Ma chérie? » demanda une voix venant de derrière elle, qu'elle reconnut comme étant sa grand-mère._

_Amélia ne se retourna pas._

_« Je t'ai préparé une tasse de chocolat chaud avec des guimauves, de la crème fouettée et du coulis de caramel, comme tu aimes! Viens t'asseoir près de moi… »_

_Amélia resta immobile, fixant le vide._

_« Ma chérie, je t'en pris… »_

_Puis, ne pouvant plus le supporter, Amélia s'effondra par terre._

De nouveau, il y avait un changement de scène. Mais avant qu'on ait eu le temps de percevoir ou d'entendre quoi que ce soit, tout redevint blanc, aveuglant la jeune fille.

« Noooooooooooooooooooooooooon! », s'écria Amélia.

Le professeur Snape relâcha son étreinte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se ressaisir, elle perdit l'équilibre et glissa de sa chaise. Le professeur Snape la rattrapa à la toute dernière seconde, ce qui évita sa chute.

« Miss Walters! », s'écria le professeur Snape.

Cependant, Amélia ne semblait pas l'écouter. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait enfoui ses mains sur son visage, plus honteuse que jamais.

« Miss Walters… », répéta le professeur, cette fois plus calmement.

Entre deux sanglots, Amélia marmonna avec haine :

« Fichez-moi la paix. »

Le professeur Snape lâcha son étreinte, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune fille un moment, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement.

« C'est terminé, ne vous en faites pas, c'est terminé… », commença le professeur, mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'Amélia s'était mis à crier.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Pourquoi! Pourquoi vous m'avez fait subir ça! »

Le professeur Snape paru prit au dépourvu.

« Vous étiez censé vous concentrez sur ce souvenir! Vous ne m'avez pas écoutée! », rétorqua-t-il.

« Ah! Alors c'est de ma faute c'est ça? », cria-t-elle de plus belle, cette fois en faisant face au professeur.

Celui-ci fut particulièrement déstabilisé par la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant, ressaisissez-vous! »

_« Je vous hais! Je vous hais tellement! »_

Amélia se leva d'un bond et couru vers la porte. Le professeur Snape la rattrapa et la retenu par le poignet. Elle tenta de se dépendre, mais le professeur Snape la dominait dans toute sa longueur.

_« Lâchez-moi espèce de cinglé! »_

_« Écoutez-moi un instant! »,_ répliqua le professeur Snape en haussant la voix à son tour.

« _Non!_ Non je ne _veux pas!_ Laissez-moi partir sinon je cri! »

« Personne ne vous entendra! »

_« Laissez-moi! »_

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut totalement inattendu de la part d'une élève. De sa main libre, Amélia se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces sur le torse du professeur, cherchant désespérément à lui faire mal. Celui-ci la relâcha et elle en profita pour ouvrir rapidement la porte et s'enfuir à toute jambe dans le couloir. Le professeur Snape, complètement abasourdi, resta immobile. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la rattraper, car elle se ferait entendre par toute l'école. Sans refermer la porte, il se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'effondra dessus, enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.  
_Agghrr… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui prend!_

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Bon sang! Encore un drame! Ou la la! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Pendant ce temps, j'écris la suite avec impatience afin que vous la lisiez rapidement!_**

**_xoxo_**


	18. Deuxième tentative

**_Chapitre 18 : Deuxième tentative_**

La fin du week-end fut particulièrement tortueuse pour Severus Snape. Enfermé dans son bureau, il corrigeait les nombreuses copies de devoirs de ses élèves. La plupart étaient insatisfaisantes, ce qui eut le don d'agacer royalement le maître des potions. Le jour suivant, un lundi pluvieux et morose, le nombre d'élèves de premières années échouant à la confection d'une potion pourtant si simple à préparer s'ajouta à la mauvaise humeur de celui-ci. De toute évidence, la semaine s'annonçait à être longue et ardue pour le professeur de potion. Bien qu'il en fut particulièrement agacé, ses pensées tournèrent régulièrement sur Amélia, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour remédier à la situation. Heureusement, il donnait son dernier cours de potion de la journée aux septièmes années. Il aurait donc l'occasion de discuter avec la jeune fille à la fin du cours afin de la raisonner. Cependant, il réalisa avec horreur qu'elle ne se présenta pas au cours.

« Weasley! », s'écria le professeur Snape.

Les jumeaux portèrent aussitôt attention au professeur.

« Pourriez-vous me dire la raison de l'absence de votre camarade? »

« Vous voulez parler d'Amélia? », questionna Fred, bien qu'il savait très bien de qui il parlait.

« C'est cela. Y a-t-il une raison qui motiverait son absence? »

« Pas que nous sachions. » répondit simplement George.

Le professeur Snape fronça les sourcils et dévisagea longuement les jumeaux à tour de rôle. Finalement, il dut admettre qu'ils ne semblaient aucunement au courant de la raison de l'absence de leur amie. Plus frustré que jamais, il fit le tour de quelques rangées et en profita pour enlever injustement des points aux élèves de Gryffondor.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Amélia s'éloignait du château d'un pas rapide, ce dirigeant vers le lac de Poudlard. Dehors, il pleuvait à boire debout, mais Amélia ne s'en soucia pas. Ce ne fut pas bien long que le froid l'envahit, l'automne faisant surface en cette fin de mois d'octobre. Elle s'était calmée depuis la veille, mais ne se sentait pas prête à retourner en cours de potion. De toute façon, elle doutait sincèrement qu'il l'accepte dans son cours après leur dispute de la veille. Elle s'en voulait tellement d'être allée aussi loin. Elle le savait qu'elle n'était pas prête, alors pourquoi l'avoir fait? Cela n'avait fait que l'humilier davantage, mais pire encore, lui rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs qui l'avait hanté pendant tellement d'années. Bien sûr, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait eu une enfance malheureuse, mais elle était également consciente qu'elle n'avait pas vécu dans une famille unie. Elle détestait le fait qu'elle s'attardait tellement sur les mauvais souvenirs alors qu'elle savait qu'il en avait des bons. Elle détestait l'idée que le professeur Snape l'avait vue dans ses moments le plus vulnérable. Elle détestait qu'on la voie inférieure, suppliante et obéissante. Et maintenant, l'une des personnes auquel elle aurait voulu cacher tout cela était maintenant au courant d'une petite partie de son enfance, d'une partie qu'elle aurait tout donné pour oublier.

Elle entra dans le château une heure et demie plus tard, retrouvant les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, en particulier à cause de ses vêtements imbibés d'eau, dégoulinant sur le plancher de marbre. Lorsqu'elle arriva à côté de George afin de s'asseoir, Angelina s'écria:

« Bon sang! Amélia, tu es trempée jusqu'aux os! Tu vas attraper un rhume! »

D'un mouvement rapide, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Amélia. Elle prononça un sortilège qui sécha complètement les vêtements de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Ah… Merci Angelina. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi! »

En s'asseyant, Amélia s'empara du plat de pommes de terre et en remplit la moitié de son assiette.

« Où étais-tu? Le professeur Snape est même venu nous questionnez à ton sujet. »

« Oh… Je suis allée faire un tour dans le parc. »

« Tu es absolument _incroyable!_ Les journées qu'il fait beau, tu restes enfermée à l'intérieur et les journées pluvieuses, tu t'enfuies à l'extérieur! », répliqua Fred.

« Ce n'est pas vrai! C'est juste que j'avais besoin de prendre l'air! De toute façon, la pluie ne me dérange pas! »

« Ouais, si tu le dis. »

Soupirant, Amélia prit une bouchée de patate puis hésita un moment.

« Euhm… Vous dîtes que Snape vous a demandé où j'étais? »

« Ouais, il était furieux. »

« Et vous lui avez dit quoi? »

« Qu'on ne savait pas où tu étais. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

Ils passèrent le restant du dîner à parler de tout et de rien, dégustant leur somptueux repas. À un certain moment, Amélia tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Elle repéra le professeur Snape plutôt rapidement et constata avec horreur qu'il la fixait. Aussitôt, elle détourna le regard et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux chandelles qui flottaient au-dessus des grandes tables, éclairant la Grande Salle._ Oh non, il t'a vu le regarder, il t'a vu le regarder. Bon sang_, répéta Amélia dans sa tête alors qu'elle reprenait des légumes.

Le restant de la soirée se passa plutôt calmement. Amélia joua une partie d'échecs version sorcier contre Lee Jordan. Celui-ci remporta la partie haut la main et s'en vanta à quiconque qui passait devant eux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est tout simplement pas habitué à remporter quoi que ce soit donc il doit en profiter lorsque l'opportunité se présente. », chuchota Angelina à Amélia, ce qui fit éclater de rire cette dernière.

« Bon. Je vais me mettre au lit. », conclua finalement Amélia, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

« Ouais, moi aussi. », ajouta Katie, qui venait de terminer un long et pénible devoir d'histoire.

Les jours suivants se passèrent normalement, si l'on pouvait qualifier une vie de sorcier comme étant normal. Amélia excéda encore une fois dans le cours de métamorphose, ce qui lui valut 10 points supplémentaires à Gryffondor. Les cours d'histoire de la magie furent toujours aussi ennuyants à mourir et le cours de défense contre les forces du mal fut toujours aussi embêtant. Le professeur Ombrage, poursuivait sa technique d'enseignement particulièrement agaçante, c'est-à-dire passer les cours à lire des chapitres dans leur bouquin inutile et sans propos. Le cours de sortilège fut toujours aussi intéressant et durant le cours de botanique, Amélia se fit mordre de nouveau par son horrible plante qu'elle détestait tant. Pour terminer, le cours d'astronomie fut tout aussi révélateur que les autres. En réalité, il n'y avait que les cours de potion auxquels elle ne put témoigner son opinion, car elle avait passé la semaine à les éviter. Le professeur Snape n'avait pas questionné son absence aux jumeaux lors du cours de mercredi en avant-midi, mais Amélia se dit qu'il deviendrait suspicieux si elle ratait le double cours du vendredi matin. Ce qu'elle fit de toute manière.

À la place, elle profita de sa matinée de libre pour compléter ses devoirs afin d'en être dispensé pour le week-end. Il fut particulièrement tentant d'éviter la leçon de l'après-midi également, un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec l'horrible vieille chipie. Cependant, à contrecœur, elle se rendit à la classe après le déjeuner, accompagné de Fred et de George qui la questionnait à propos du cours de potion.

« Bon sang, tu as raté tous les cours de potion de la semaine! Tu as battu notre record! Cependant, je dois avouer que ce n'est pas très stratégique, tu aurais dû venir à celui de mercredi, ainsi, ça aurait été un peu moins suspicieux. Et puis le professeur Snape nous a… »

« Fred. », dit Amélia, sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Oui? »

« Je n'irai plus au cours de potion. »

« Pourquoi? », questionna aussitôt George.

« Parce que c'en est ainsi. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse bien claire. »

« Euh bien, vous devrez tout de même vous en satisfaire. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal et virent la professeure assise à son pupitre. Une fois que tout le monde fut arrivé, elle se leva de sa chaise, un mouvement assez subtil d'ailleurs étant donné qu'elle n'était pas vraiment plus grande debout qu'assise.

« Bonjour tout le monde! », commença-t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux.

La réponse qu'elle obtint fut grandement moins enthousiaste qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

« Hum-hum. J'ai dit _bonjour tout le monde!_ », répéta-t-elle, plus insistante que jamais, avec son horrible sourire couvrant la moitié de son visage.

« Bonjour professeur Ombrage. », répondirent la majorité des étudiants d'un ton morose.

« Ah! Beaucoup mieux! Maintenant, ouvrez vos livres au chapitre 16 et débutez la lecture. Je tiens à ajouter que le cours se fera en silence. »

Ainsi, les élèves commencèrent la lecture du chapitre 16. Amélia se dit qu'elle préfèrerait se faire assommer par une casserole que d'être obligé de rester assise toute l'après-midi à lire un bouquin insensé qui ne leur apprenait absolument rien.

Finalement, le cours tira à sa fin, au plus grand soulagement de tous les élèves.

« Ouaaouu… C'était particulièrement pénible. », révéla Lee Jordan, dans le couloir du troisième étage.

« Je confirme. », répondit Amélia.

Fred et George se mirent à rire et débutèrent le refrain d'une chanson qu'ils avaient modifiés les paroles afin de se moquer du professeur Ombrage.

_« Ombrage est pire qu'un marécage._

_Elle mérite qu'on l'enferme dans une cage._

_Elle nous fait suer avec son livre à la con._

_Et elle sent la bouse de dragon! »_

Le rire des Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçu dans le couloir, mais nul ne semblait s'en soucier. Cependant, tous se turent instantanément lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'un professeur se tenait devant eux, les observant d'un air sévère à tour de rôle.

« Cela coûtera cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour chacun de vous. », résonna la voix du maître des potions dans le couloir.

«_ Et pourquoi?_ Parce qu'on a _ri?_ Depuis quand on a plus le droit de s'amuser? », s'indigna Fred.

« Depuis que vous venez de déranger la moitié de l'école avec votre petite… chanson. », répliqua le professeur Snape avec dégoût.

« Bon, venez les gars. Allons faire un tour dehors. », dit alors Amélia, ignorant considérablement le professeur Snape en se dirigeant vers le Hall d'entrée.

« Ouais, bonne idée. », répondit Lee Jordan.

« Pas si vite. », répliqua le professeur Snape. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Amélia, la regardant d'un air indéchiffrable.

Amélia s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

« J'aimerais vous parler un moment. », poursuivit-il, s'adressant uniquement à Amélia.

« C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, professeur. », répondit alors Amélia, ravie d'utiliser ses propres paroles contre lui.

Par conséquent, le professeur Snape paru totalement indifférent à sa remarque et poursuivi d'une voix grave.

« Veuillez me retrouver dans mon bureau dans dix minutes. »

« Et si je refuse? », demanda alors Amélia sur un ton de défi, cette fois en se retournant afin de faire face au professeur Snape.

« Dans ce cas, vous le regretterez amèrement. »

Puis, le professeur s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers les escaliers.

« Ouais, c'est ça… », murmura la jeune fille à elle-même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te veut, à la fin? », demanda George, confus.

« Comment suis-je censée le savoir? », répondit Amélia, en retournant la question.

« Surement afin de parler du nombre de cours que tu as évité cette semaine. »

« Ouais surement… », en conclut Amélia, bien qu'elle savait au fond que ce n'était pas uniquement pour cette raison.

Ainsi, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Amélia se retrouva devant la porte du bureau du professeur Snape. Elle cogna trois coups à la porte et entra sans même laisser le temps au professeur Snape de lui donner son accord pour entrer, décidant d'afficher une attitude arrogante et de défi. Par contre, celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire sur son entrée fulgurante.

« Donc vous êtes venu. »

« Ça m'a tout l'air. », répondit froidement Amélia.

« Venez vous asseoir. »

« Non. Je préfèrerais rester debout. »

Le professeur Snape l'observa un moment sans parler, mais ne s'opposa pas sur la décision de la jeune fille.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je m'en tiendrai à l'essentiel. »

« Parfait. », répondit Amélia, ignorant totalement le regard soutenu du maître des potions.

« Vous êtes parties plutôt rapidement lors de notre dernière rencontre. »

Amélia s'abstint de répondre, ce que Snape vit comme une opportunité de poursuivre.

« Votre réaction était tout à fait inattendue, je dois l'admettre et je ne… »

Mais cette fois, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Je croyais qu'on allait s'en tenir à l'essentiel uniquement. », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton provocateur.

« Très bien, dans ce cas. Alors, dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous manqué tous les cours de potion de cette semaine? »

« C'est évident, non? »

« Non, ce ne l'est pas. », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris lorsque je vous ai dit que je vous détestais? »

« Je ne suis fort probablement pas le seul professeur que vous détestez dans cette école. Pourtant, cela ne vous empêche pas d'assister à ses cours à _elle._ »

Amélia comprit aussitôt l'allusion qu'il fit envers le professeur Ombrage. Et elle dut admettre à elle-même qu'il n'avait pas tort, sans toutefois se laisser vaincre.

« C'est différent. _Elle_, elle n'a pas essayé de pénétrer mon esprit afin d'en dévoiler ma vie privée! », répliqua Amélia.

« Miss Walters, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai tenté de faire! Maintenant, taisez-vous et laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

Amélia lui fit la moue, mais n'ajouta rien pour sa défense.

« Bien. Donc comme je vous l'ai mentionné au début de notre leçon, il était grandement préférable que vous pensiez à ce souvenir. Cependant, vous ne m'avez pas écoutée, ce qui n'est guère surprenant d'ailleurs. Lorsque j'ai pénétré votre esprit, vous avez immédiatement paniqué et ce sont les moments pénibles de votre vie qui ont refait surface. Cette réaction est totalement normale, bien qu'elle soit indésirable. »

Amélia baissa les yeux. Elle savait qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne et elle avait honte d'avoir réagi ainsi. Comme si le professeur Snape avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées, il poursuivit :

« Vous n'avez pas à être embarrassé par ce que j'ai vu. Le but dans tout cela n'est pas de vous juger, mais de récupérer ce souvenir. Je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas renouveler l'expérience, mais je tiens tout de même à vous affirmez que si vous désirez retenter l'expérience un jour, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider. »

Amélia hocha la tête lentement, sans dire un mot.

« Maintenant, je vais vous laisser aller dîner. »

« D'accord. »

Amélia se dirigea vers la porte, mais le professeur ajouta:

« Et je compte sur votre présence pour le cours de potion, lundi. »

« Très bien. », répondit Amélia, cachant la surprise dans sa voix.

S'éloignant, le professeur Snape l'interpella de nouveau.

« Miss Walters... »

Amélia ne répondit pas, mais se retourna.

« Sachez que j'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour l'insolence dont vous m'avez fait part ce soir. »

Pour une fois, la jeune fille ne répliqua pas et se contenta de reprendre le pas vers la sortie.

_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

« Alors? Il te voulait quoi? », demanda Lee Jordan.

Amélia venait tout juste d'arriver dans la Grande Salle et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à la table.

« Il voulait me parler des cours de potion que j'ai ratée cette semaine. Puis, il en a profité pour m'enlever des points et me donner une retenue ce soir. », menti-t-elle.

« Ah. C'est moche. », répliqua George.

« Ouais, c'est la vie. », conclut Amélia.

Après le repas, Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina et Amélia profitèrent de cette belle fin de journée pour aller faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard. Après tout, ils avaient tout le week-end pour faire leur devoir donc ils préféraient prendre un peu de repos et s'amuser après le tortueux cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Ombrage. Ils se rendirent jusqu'au lac avant de finalement se laisser tomber mollement dans l'herbe fraiche.

Fred et George discutaient avec Lee Jordan de leur nouvelle farce et attrape et ce dernier semblait fasciné par ce que les jumeaux lui disaient. Katie s'était assise pas très loin d'Amélia et avait sorti des fils de couleurs afin de concocter des bracelets. Amélia entama donc la conversation avec Angelina, mais celle-ci changea rapidement de sujet afin de parler de Quidditch, ce qui fit davantage rire Amélia que l'énerva.

Finalement, après avoir parlé pendant une trentaine de minutes des nouvelles stratégies d'attaque qu'Angelina allait mettre sur pied pour son prochain entrainement, Amélia se leva.

« Ce fût bien intéressant tout ça, Angelina, mais je dois maintenant partir, car j'ai une retenue qui m'attend… »

« Ah… Je comprends… Bonne chance! », répliqua Angelina.

« Merci! »

Après avoir salué Katie et les garçons, Amélia quitta solennellement le parc en direction du château. Dans le Hall d'entrée, elle rencontra sur son chemin un jeune homme au visage très rond et à la démarche nerveuse.

« Bonjour Neville! », s'écria Amélia, ce qui fit sursauter celui-ci.

« Oh! Bonjour Amélia! », répliqua-t-il d'un ton joyeux, ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un de gentil sur son passage.

« Que fais-tu? », demanda celle-ci.

« Je suis à la recherche de mes livres… Malefoy me les a volés et il a dit qu'il les avait cachés… »

« Ah… Je suis désolée… Tu veux que je t'aide à les retrouver? »

« Euhmm… Je ne voudrais pas te… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Amélia avait déjà repris la conversation.

« Ça va me faire plaisir! », répliqua-t-elle, lui offrant le plus beau sourire.

Le visage du jeune homme devint immédiatement rouge écarlate, s'harmonisant plutôt bien avec la cravate rouge et or qu'il portait négligemment autour de son cou. Afin d'atténuer ce moment d'embrassement, Amélia poursuivit :

« Euhm… Et tu as une idée où il les aurait mis? »

« Pas vraiment… La seule chose qu'il m'ait dit c'est que je ne les trouverai jamais là où il les a mit. »

« Ah… Donc il les a forcément cachés à un endroit où il est sûr que tu n'y mettras pas les pieds. »

« J'imagine… », conclut le jeune homme.

« Hmm… Tu as pensé à regarder dans les toilettes? », demanda Amélia.

« Les _toilettes?_ Pourquoi aurais-je pensé à regarder dans les toilettes? », demanda-t-il d'un air surpris.

Amélia leva les sourcils et lui sourit.

« _Ahhh…_ Je vois… Il les aurait cachés là justement parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé à aller voir là... Mais par laquelle commencer, il y en a tellement! », ajouta-t-il.

« Euh bien, j'avais pensé qu'il aurait pu les cacher dans les toilettes du deuxième étage… »

« Les toilettes du deuxième étage? »

« Si. Celles des filles. »

« Celles des _filles?_ », s'indigna-t-il.

« Oui, et plus précisément celles de Mimi Geignarde.

_« Ah! »,_ s'exclama Neville.

Du coup, les deux Gryffondor se rendirent dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Bien sûr, ils durent entamer une discussion avec Mimi, mais réussirent à s'éclipser assez rapidement, en prime avec tous les livres de Neville.

« Merci mille fois. », dit-il à Amélia.

« Voyons, ça me fait plaisir! »

« Non vraiment, je ne les aurais jamais trouvés sans toi… »

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûre que tu les aurais trouvés quand même, il suffisait d'y penser un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, c'est normal, tu étais paniqué et il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de devoir penser lorsqu'on est paniqué. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai… »

« Bon, alors à un de ces quatre, Neville! »

« Oui! Merci encore. »

Sur ce, Amélia s'éloigna d'un pas léger, ravie d'avoir pu aider une âme en détresse.

_Ce satané petit vaut rien de Malefoy…_ pensait Amélia dans sa tête en se dirigeant vers les cachots. _Il mériterait vraiment que quelqu'un lui flanque une raclée, un de ces jours…_

Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée devant la fameuse porte en bois d'acajou, Amélia frappa plusieurs coups. Cependant, personne ne vint ouvrir la porte. Et personne ne lui permit d'entrer non plus. Légèrement déçue, Amélia fit demi-tour et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit au bout du couloir sombre le corps imposant d'un homme vêtu de noir qui se tenait debout, immobile comme une tombe. Amélia hésita un moment.

« Euhm…Bonsoir… »

Pendant un moment, le maître des potions ne donna pas signe de vie, gardant la même posture droite et imposante. Puis, visiblement perplexe, lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

_« Bonsoir… »_

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'ajouter autre chose, Amélia reprit la parole.

« Je… Euhmm… J'ai cogné à votre porte, mais vous n'avez pas répondu. », répliqua-t-elle inutilement.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil et la dévisagea. Aussitôt, elle s'empressa d'ajouter bêtement :

« Mais vous êtes là maintenant! »

Le professeur Snape ne montra aucun signe démontrant la stupidité du commentaire de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il devait le penser dans sa tête.

« Enfin… Je… voulais vous voir. », conclu-t-elle.

Le professeur Snape la dévisagea de nouveau, l'observant mordiller inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui dévoilait un signe de nervosité.

« À quel sujet? », fini-t-il par répondre.

Amélia prit une bouffe d'air et constata qu'elle avait cessé de respirer pendant un bon moment. Elle était rassurée qu'il eût brisé le silence embarrassent qui pesait sur eux, car elle se sentait totalement incapable d'entamer de nouveau la conversation sans ce ridiculisé devant lui.

« Euhm…Bien… », commença-t-elle, mais elle cessa de parler lorsque celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, ce qui surprit celle-ci.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrit et la laissa entrer en premier.

« Donc vous disiez? », questionna le maître des potions, une fois qu'ils furent installés dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, c'est-à-dire l'un en face de l'autre, les séparant du somptueux bureau de bois foncé du professeur Snape.

« Je voulais vous parler de la bague… »

« Tiens donc. », répliqua-t-il en fusionnant ses mains au centre du pupitre.

« Oui enfin, si je ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr… »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas. », répliqua-t-il simplement.

« Ah… D'accord…Hmmm… »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était aussi nerveuse lorsqu'elle parlait au professeur Snape. Normalement, elle n'avait pas de difficulté à communiquer avec lui ou d'autres gens et elle était très loin d'être une personne timide. Pourtant, ce soir, tout ce qu'elle avait dit prétendait le contraire.

« Venez-en tout simplement au fait. », termina le professeur, conscient du soudain malaise de la jeune fille.

« Je crois que j'aimerais tenter le coup de nouveau. »

« Tentez le coup de nouveau? »

« Que vous… Euhmm… vous savez, la légilimancie. »

Amélia marqua une pause, osant à peine regarder dans les yeux l'homme devant elle.

« Je vois. », répliqua-t-il sobrement.

Amélia acquiesça de la tête. Le professeur Snape soupira avant de poursuivre.

« Miss Walters, vous devrez être absolument _certaine _de vouloir recommencer l'expérience pour que j'accepte de le faire. Pas seulement le croire. »

« Dans ce cas, je suis certaine. »

Le professeur la dévisagea subtilement puis décida de la croire malgré tout.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, je le ferai à une seule condition. »

« Laquelle? », demanda Amélia.

« Peu importe ce qui arrivera, en _aucun cas _vous ne vous énerverez comme la dernière fois et en vous enfuyant sans me laisser le temps de vous expliquez. Et surtout, en aucun cas vous n'oserez vous acharner de la sorte sur moi. Suis-je bien clair? »

« Je crois que c'est plus qu'une condition ça, professeur… »

_Quel culot._

« Miss Walters... »

« Je le promets! », s'empressa d'ajouter Amélia, en esquivant un léger sourire.

Ce soudain changement d'attitude sembla surprendre le professeur, mais il camoufla aussitôt l'étonnement sur son visage et reprit d'un ton sérieux :

« Bien. »

Puis, il se leva, contourna le bureau en trainant sa chaise et la déposa devant Amélia. Celle-ci eut une impression de déjà-vu, mais ne fit mine de rien et l'observa s'asseoir en face d'elle. Lentement, il approcha sa chaise, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres d'Amélia seulement.

« Vous savez quoi faire. Ne paniquez pas, tout ira comme prévu si vous vous concentrez sur ce rêve. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête. Il s'approcha encore un peu. Soudainement légèrement mal à l'aise, elle ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir la respiration du professeur souffler sur son visage et pour la première fois, elle n'était pas inquiète d'être avec lui les yeux fermés, sans défense. Elle se sentait protégée et elle savait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Vous êtes prêtes? », souffla-t-il.

« Oui. », murmura-t-elle.

Puis, elle sentit ses grandes mains englober les côtés de son visage. Toujours en tenant les yeux solidement fermés, Amélia ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par la tiédeur des mains du maître des potions et pensa très fort à ce souvenir. Elle sentait son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine et tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'inspirer le plus possible d'air dans ces poumons. Puis, tout devint blanc.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Oulà ! Un autre chapitre très long! J'espère que vous avez aimé! ET désolé pour les fautes dans ce chapitre (et les autres…) Je ne suis malheureusement pas la meilleure en français donc il m'arrive régulièrement de faire des fautes sans m'en rendre compte (ou simplement parce qu'à force de me relire, je ne l'ai vois tout simplement plus!) Mais je fais de mon mieux pour corriger le tout! ET Merci pour vos commentaires si encourageants, spécialement _****Elles _et_ Park Jun Jie,_ qui ont su me redonner courage à poursuivre avec joie cette fiction qui me tiens tant à cœur. Merci. :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	19. Déception

**_Chapitre 19 : Déception_**

« Ouvrez les yeux. »

La voix du maître des potions résonnait dans la tête de la jeune Gryffondor mais celle-ci avait l'impression qu'on lui avait fendue le crâne en deux et la douleur était telle qu'Amélia ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Décidément, cette  
seconde tentative fut aussi désagréable que la première. Les mêmes symptômes vibraient en elle, lui grugeait le corps en entier, lui donnait cette impression de _déjà-vu_.

« Miss Walters, c'est terminé... »

_C'est terminé…_ Ces mots prirent un certain temps à circuler dans sa tête, mais calmèrent rapidement la jeune fille aussitôt qu'ils eurent du suffisamment de sens. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus assise sur la chaise, mais à genoux sur le sol dur, les mains serrées contre sa tête. Lentement, elle se remit à respirer normalement et réussis à soulever légèrement la tête. Le professeur Snape s'était penché et avait un genou par terre afin d'être le plus stable possible. Il avait une main accoudée sur son genou, l'autre sur l'épaule d'Amélia et la regardant intensément de ses yeux perçants et profonds.

« Respirez. »

Amélia commença à retrouver tous ses sens et parvint à se relever tranquillement. Aussitôt, se sentant faible, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'elle était assise quelques minutes plus tôt. Le professeur Snape se leva à son tour,  
toujours en lui faisant face.

« Je reviens dans une minute. Vous vous sentez assez bien pour rester seul un petit moment? »

Amélia hocha positivement la tête et regarda le professeur Snape quitter le bureau. Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, elle constata que son corps tremblait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas froid. Mais elle venait de réaliser un aspect important de  
cette vision, de ce rêve, de ce _souvenir._

Le maître des potions revint dans le bureau pas plus d'une minute plus tard, comme promis. Il tenait dans sa main un petit contenant transparent d'une drôle de forme. Une fois arrivé suffisamment près de la jeune Gryffondor, il décapsula  
le bouchon du petit contenant de verre et le tendit à Amélia.

« Buvez. Vous vous sentirez mieux très bientôt. »

Amélia ne s'opposa pas et but le liquide couleur lilas d'une traite. Le gout était curieusement très amer, mais pas trop désagréable, au grand soulagement d'Amélia.

« Merci. », murmura-t-elle au professeur.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête et vint se rasseoir en face d'elle.

« Normalement, la légilimancie ne crée pas cet effet. », débuta le professeur.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Que je ne suis pas normale? », questionna Amélia, davantage irritée qu'inquiète.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Cependant, il semblerait que pour certaines personnes, la légilimancie est plus… affective. »

« En autre mot, que d'autres personnes sont plus faibles que d'autre? », demanda Amélia, visiblement offusquée.

Le professeur Snape soupira et jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille assise devant lui.

« Encore une fois, vous interprétez mal le sens de mes paroles. Si vous porteriez plus attention au fait que… »

« Ouais ouais… Bon alors on en vient au fait ou pas? Parce que j'en ai ras le pompon de me faire sermonner comme une gamine de cinq ans qui n'a que deux neurones qui sont activés dans le cerveau! », interrompit Amélia, en croisant les bras.

Le maître des potions l'observa un moment et il sembla à Amélia qu'il aurait eu envie de l'étrangler.

« 50 points en moins à Gryffondor. »

« Quoi! », s'indigna Amélia.

« Si je le répète, cela enlèvera de nouveau 50 points à votre maison. Si tel est votre désir, il me ferait un plus grand plaisir que d'exaucer votre vœu. »

« Mais pourquoi? », cria-t-elle, plus énervée que jamais.

« Parce que vous êtes de loin la jeune fille la plus insolente que j'ai rencontrée. À chaque fois que vous démontrerez de l'arrogance envers moi, j'enlèverai 50 points supplémentaires. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas me donner des retenues à la place! »

« Parce que les retenues ne vous affectent pas assez. Vous êtes têtue et si le fait d'enlever des points à votre maison, ainsi pénalisant tout les élèves de cette maison, est la seule méthode qui semble vous raisonnez quelque peu,  
c'est ainsi que je procéderai. »

« De toute façon, vous en enlevez toujours aux Gryffondor, ce n'est pas nouveau d'hier. »

« Vous avez dit _quoi?_ », questionna le professeur Snape, la mâchoire serrée.

« Rien. »

« Un_ seul_ mot de plus concernant la façon donc je procède dans ma discipline et vous le regrettez. Suis-je bien clair? »

Amélia lui fit la moue afin d'exprimer son mécontentement, mais répondit simplement :

« Très clair. »

« Bien. »

Il prit une courte pause et poursuivit.

« Comment va votre tête? »

« Mieux. »

« Vous avez mal à un autre endroit? Vos genoux peut-être… Je dois dire que vous êtes tombé de façon plutôt… »

« Mes genoux sont en pleines formes, merci. », dit Amélia froidement sans lui laisser le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Voyez-vous, c'est ce genre de comportement qui me donne envie de vous expulser sur le champ. »

« Alors vous attendez quoi? », répliqua-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

« Ne me tentez pas! », s'énerva-t-il en haussant le ton.

Amélia baissa les yeux et décida d'aborder un autre sujet avant que ça ne devienne trop catastrophique. Et si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise, c'était qu'elle ne ressortait jamais gagnante contre Severus Snape.

« Suis-je faible? », demanda-t-elle dans un murmure inaudible.

Ce revirement de sujet et cette question embrouilla complètement la tête du maître des potions, bien que physiquement, on ne pouvoir le voir.

« Pardon? »

« Suis-je… _faible?_ »

Le professeur réfléchi un moment, ne sachant trop comment lui expliquer ça façon de penser.

« À cause de ce qui vient de ce passé? »

« Vous disiez que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui réagit comme…moi. »

« Miss Walters, le fait d'être faible ou non n'a absolument aucun lien avec ce qui vient de se produire. Pour certaines personnes, le fait de devoir replonger dans d'anciens souvenirs peut être une expérience terriblement pénible. Cela  
peut constituer à une des raisons pour laquelle les gens réagissent autrement. »

« Et quelles sont les autres raisons? »

« Il y en a beaucoup, Miss Walters. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici en ce moment pour discuter des multitudes raisons possibles d'une réaction face à la légilimancie. Toutes personnes est différente. »

« Oui, mais cela dit, la plupart des personnes ne réagissent pas comme moi. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. »

Amélia hésita un moment.

« Euh… Si. »

« Non. J'ai simplement dit qu'il semblerait que certaines personnes réagissent autrement. Cela n'insinue pas nécessairement que la plupart réagissent bien. »

« En quelque sorte, ça veut dire ça. »

« Miss Walters. Où voulez-vous en venir? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Miss Walters? », répéta-t-il.

« Nulle part. Je veux en venir nulle part. »

Le maître des potions soupira en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Écoutez. Le simple fait d'être revenu me voir par pure initiative dans le but de retenter le coup après votre dernière expérience constitue à être un réel exploit. Ne laissez pas le restant vous abattre. Ça ne vous amènera jamais rien de bon et il est inutile d'en souffrir pour autant. »

Ne sachant trop répondre à cela, Amélia esquiva un léger sourire en coin. C'était l'une des choses la plus étrange qu'il s'était produit cette semaine, car jamais la jeune Gryffondor n'aurait cru un jour sourire au maître des potions. À _Snape_. Le professeur le plus redoutable de l'école. À part Ombrage. Mais encore, pouvait-on _réellement_ la qualifier comme  
professeur?

Il aurait été très dur de savoir ce que le maître des potions pensait à l'instant, car il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose de plus profond caché derrière son masque d'indifférence. Enfin, c'est ce que la jeune fille se dit, car bien  
qu'elle était consciente qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup et qu'il éprouvait de l'aversion pour elle, elle osait tout de même penser qu'il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose de tendre et de chaleureux à l'intérieur de lui. Ou pas.

Le professeur détourna les yeux du visage de la jeune fille, ignorant considérablement son sourire, se leva et prit sa chaise afin de l'installer de nouveau derrière son pupitre. Amélia l'observa s'asseoir élégamment sur le fauteuil  
et fut particulièrement reconnaissante qu'il se soit éloigné d'elle, gardant une distance respectable entre les deux protagonistes.

« Alors? », questionna soudainement Amélia, brisant le silence.

« Alors quoi? », demanda le professeur Snape en la dévisageant subtilement.

« Vous avez vu. »

« En effet. »

« _Et?_ », insista la jeune fille.

« Et je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me dire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça? »

Le professeur la fixa du regard.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Maintenant, je vous écoute. »

Amélia observa le professeur quelques secondes avant de débuter.

« Ma grand-mère. »

Elle marqua une pause, laissant suffisamment de temps au professeur pour la questionner davantage.

« Votre grand-mère? »

« Elle était là. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu la première fois, car dans ce souvenir, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Mais j'ai entendu son nom. C'est cette femme qui leur a ordonné de sortir de la pièce qui l'a appelé Sydalia, son prénom. »

Le professeur joignit ses mains au centre du bureau, sans détourner le regard de la jeune fille du sien.

« Alors ça confirme mon hypothèse. C'était réellement un souvenir. Malheureusement, il n'avait pratiquement aucun sens. Ni début ni fin. »

« Mais alors? »

« Alors, je crois que nous devrons avoir une petite discussion avec votre grand-mère… »

_« Nous? »_

« Vous avez bien compris. »

« Quand? »

« Vous retournerez chez elle durant les vacances de Noël, j'imagine? »

« _Les vacances de Noël?_ On est en fin octobre! C'est dans plus de… »

« Un mois et demi, j'en ai conscience. », termina-t-il.

Amélia afficha une mine déçue.

« Je croyais que… »

« Que quoi? Que l'on découvrirait tout de cette bague ce soir? »

« Je…ne sais pas trop… »

« Soyez raisonnable. », dit le professeur Snape, bien qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même, il aurait vraiment aimé en découvrir plus.

« N'oubliez pas que nous avons une piste. », ajouta-t-il.

« Ouais. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi grand-mère se souviendrait de ce moment… Après tout, c'était tout à fait banal. Et elle était si jeune… »

« Peut-être. Mais vous semblez oublier l'essentiel. »

Amélia l'observa, ne sachant quoi répondre.

« Cette bague a gardé ce souvenir, donc il est forcément important. »

« Peut-être, mais qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ma grand-mère a été témoin de ce secret, ou de cet événement ou peu importe de quoi il s'agit? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle a la réponse à nos questions? »

« Rien. C'est pourquoi nous lui demanderons lorsque le temps nous le permettra. »

« Je pourrais lui écrire une lettre. Lui dire que… »

« Non. Quelles que soient ses réponses, elles ne pourraient pas être suffisamment satisfaisantes pour en résoudre quoi que ce soit. C'est d'une réellement discussion dont nous aurons besoin. »

« Je comprends… », répondit Amélia, déçue.

Le professeur Snape se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. Amélia se leva à son tour et suivit le maître des potions.

« Vous avez bien fait de venir. », dit le professeur.

Amélia lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête.

« Bonsoir, professeur. »

« Bonsoir. »

Une fois sortie du bureau, Amélia entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle. Certes, elle avait survécu à la légilimancie et le professeur Snape avait enfin pu voir ce souvenir sans piger dans ses souvenirs nettement plus personnels, mais elle n'éprouvait qu'un seul sentiment. La _déception_. Et elle détestait ce sentiment, le pire de tous, selon elle. La tristesse finit par passer, la peur par se vaincre, le stress par se calmer, la douleur par s'apaiser. Mais la déception restait toujours là, à se creuser un chemin, à te gruger l'intérieur, à t'anéantir. Mais elle refusait de se laisser vaincre par ce sentiment désagréable qui l'avait si souvent désarmée. Après tout, ce n'était pas terminé. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Oui, il y avait encore de l'espoir. _Grand-Mère Sissi._

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Chapitre un peu trop court à mon goût, je l'avoue, mais je prévois plus pour la prochaine_**** _fois! Encore une fois, un énorme merci à vous, cher lecteurs et lectrices (j'en déduis que c'est surtout lectrices hihihi) et sachez que vos commentaires vont toujours droit au cœur et me font toujours aussi plaisir._**

**_xoxo_**


	20. Allez, cours

**_Chapitre 20 : Allez, cours_**

« Bon sang… Je ne dois absolument pas arriver en retard! »

Amélia dévalisait les escaliers à une vitesse spectaculaire, risquant à tout moment de se prendre les pieds dans le pan de sa robe et de terminer sa course sur le postérieur. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas et elle arriva en bas des marches saine et sauve. Elle poursuivit son chemin en prenant de la vitesse à chaque instant, zigzagant dans les couloirs sombres du cachot. Elle tourna à droite au bout du couloir, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la pénombre, mais s'approchant davantage de son but. Finalement, après un dernier tournant, elle put enfin percevoir la grande porte de bois foncé au loin. À bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta brusquement un peu avant la porte, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le professeur Snape venait tout juste d'apparaitre au bout du couloir opposé, se dirigeant fougueusement vers sa classe. Celui-ci s'arrêta également en apercevant la jeune fille qui était désormais clouée sur place. Ce fut le maître des potions qui reprit rapidement conscience en reprenant sa démarche impétueuse, mais c'est Amélia qui atteignit la porte en premier.

« Un instant. », s'éleva la voix rauque du professeur Snape dans le couloir étroit.

Amélia posa une main sur la poignée de la porte, mais ne la tourna pas afin de l'ouvrir.

« Je suis à l'heure, professeur. », répondit-elle d'un ton poli, voulant à tout prix éviter une conversation avec le maître des potions.

« Négatif. », poursuivit-il froidement.

Amélia tourna légèrement la tête afin d'observer de ses grands yeux ronds son professeur de potion.

« Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas à l'heure également. », répliqua la Gryffondor avec ruse.

Le professeur Snape la dévisagea un moment, le menaçant du regard puis reprit :

« Je suis toujours à l'heure, Miss Walters. Lorsque j'entre dans la classe, vous êtes censé être déjà assise à votre place, ce qui n'est pas votre cas aujourd'hui. »

Amélia resta muette en défiant le maître des potions du regard, ce qui ne plut pas à ce dernier.

« 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre retard et un autre cinq points pour avoir osé m'obstiner. »

Amélia soupira subtilement et baissa la tête, vaincue.

« Puis-je entrer en classe, professeur? »

Un large sourcil noir s'éleva sur le front du professeur Snape. Il acquiesça de la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer.

Lorsqu'elle s'infiltra en classe, Amélia rejoignit son siège près des jumeaux. Une fois assise, le maître des potions fit son apparition dans la classe et fit apparaitre les instructions d'une potion qui semblait complexe sur le tableau noir à l'avant de la classe. Les élèves débutèrent leur potion en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de placoter.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Amélia sentit quelque chose effleurer le derrière de sa tête. Elle se retourna, les sourcils froncés, s'apprêtant à réprimander l'idiot qui avait osé la déranger, mais changea rapidement d'avis en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son ami qui la suppliant du regard. Amélia ne put retenir un petit cri d'horreur, qu'elle parvint plus ou moins à interrompre en plaquant violemment sa main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Lee Jordan avait la peau boursoufflée à plusieurs endroits et il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était particulièrement souffrant si l'on se fiait à l'expression de douleur que le pauvre Gryffondor affichait sur son visage.

« _Bon sang!_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? », chuchota Amélia, visiblement inquiète.

« J'en ai échappé sur moi… Ça pique atrocement! », répondit Lee en pointant du doigt ce qui aurait dû être une potion de couleur verte, mais qui était clairement mauve.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et George s'étaient également retournés vers leur ami et eux aussi avaient eu du mal à cacher le dégout profond de leur expression faciale.

« Attends une minute, je crois avoir une pastille pas loin qui pourrait… », commença Fred, mais fut brutalement interrompit par Amélia.

« Mais tu es _cinglé_ ou quoi? Il a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie immédiatement! »

Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules en se jetant des regards en biais.

« Professeur? », demanda Amélia d'une voix claire.

Le professeur leva les yeux de ses copies sur son bureau, visiblement irrités à l'idée de se faire questionner par une insolente Gryffondor.

« Qui a-t-il qui veuille la peine d'interrompre ma lecture? »

« C'est Lee. Je crois qu'il a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. »

Cette fois, le professeur se redressa légèrement de sa chaise en jetant un coup d'œil vers le pauvre étudiant qui semblait enfler de plus en plus à chaque instant. Amélia put alors percevoir sur le visage du maître des potions un rictus moqueur, visiblement enchanté de voir un élève de Gryffondor souffrir. Amélia, enragée noire, se leva brusquement de sa chaise et prit Lee par le bras, le trainant vers la porte de sortie.

« Aller vient. Visiblement, personne ne nous sera utile dans cette classe remplie d'imbécile Serpentard! », s'écria Amélia avec colère.

« Vous avez dit _quoi?_ », s'indigna le professeur Snape en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil. « _Revenez immédiatement ici!_ »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Amélia et Lee étaient déjà à la sortie de la classe, et la jeune Gryffondor ne se priva pas de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces derrière elle.

« Vite! _Suis-moi!_ », s'empressa d'ajouter Amélia.

Au lieu de tourner à gauche, longeant les couloirs vers l'escalier, Amélia avait tourné à droite, tirant Lee Jordan derrière elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? On va dans la mauvaise direction! », s'écria Lee.

« Non! Ne t'en fais pas, je connais un raccourci! », répondit Amélia.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de tourner à droite au bout du couloir qu'ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir violemment. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape. Heureusement, Amélia entendit ses pas s'éloigner, décidée à rattraper les deux Gryffondor. Ainsi, il avait pris le chemin des escaliers, par la gauche, ne se doutant pas qu'ils auraient pris un chemin différent.

« Parfait… », murmura Amélia.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Lee, mais le regretta. Désormais, il n'y avait pratiquement plus un seul endroit visible sur sa peau qui n'était pas recouvert de furoncles.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bien loin. », assura Amélia, bien que Lee n'en était pas bien convaincu.

Cependant, Amélia réalisa avec horreur en arrivant au bout du couloir qu'il y avait deux passages côte à côte et qu'elle n'était plus du tout certaine du bon chemin. Voyant son amie hésiter, Lee se mit à paniquer.

« Ce n'est pas vrai! Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais plus par où aller! Pourquoi nous avoir conduits aussi loin alors que tu ne te souviens même pas de… »

« Par là! », s'écria Amélia, surprise elle-même par son assurance.

« Quoi? Tu es _sûr?_ Parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, tu sais… », répliqua Lee, reculant de quelques pas.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot! Tu sais très bien que si on rebrousse chemin, nous nous ferons prendre par Snape! »

« Mais… »

Il regarda son amie reprendre la course, prenant le passage gauche. Celui-ci regarda derrière lui un dernier moment puis se remit à courir également, suivant de près son amie.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Amélia se dit qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin et qu'ils étaient désormais perdus. Ne laissant pas percevoir la panique sur son visage, Amélia continua à circuler dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un cadre.

« Hey! Mais on est déjà passé par là, non? », questionna Lee, pointant une vieille statue de marbre qu'ils avaient réellement croisée à plusieurs reprises.

« Non, je t'assure que non. », assura Amélia, bien qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle manquait grandement de conviction.

Ils prirent un chemin différent et croisèrent une horrible gargouille qui tenta de les griffer à tour de rôle lorsqu'ils passèrent devant.

« Amélia! Je n'en peu plus… »

« On arrive, je le sens! »

« Je dois me reposer… » dit Lee Jordan, se penchant en accotant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Puis, à ce moment, Amélia perçut au bout du couloir un cadre grandeur nature.

« Ah! C'est là! », s'écria la Gryffondor, plus heureuse que jamais.

Lee leva la tête et aperçut le cadre également.

« Aller vite! On y est presque. », encouragea Amélia.

Après un très long soupire, Lee reprit la course derrière la jeune Gryffondor. C'est à bout de souffle qu'Amélia demanda au monsieur dans le cadre :

« Jai…besoin…que… vous nous… laissiez… pass…sssser… »

« Pardon? », demanda l'homme dans le cadre drôlement vêtu, bien qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il avait parfaitement compris le message de la jeune fille.

Amélia reprit son souffle un moment tout en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches puis reposa la question.

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela? », questionna l'homme d'un ton de voix hautain, après avoir écouté la demande de la brunette.

« Mon ami… Il a besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie rapidement! »

« Vous savez, ce passage est uniquement réservé aux… »

« Je vous en prie! Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est urgent! », s'écria Amélia en pointant Lee du doigt.

L'homme dans le cadre détourna alors le regard de la jeune fille puis lâcha un cri d'horreur en apercevant Lee.

« Nom d'une grenouille! Mais que vous est-il arrivé, jeune bouc? »

« Pas le temps d'expliquer! Ça urge! », s'écria de nouveau Amélia.

« Le mot est faible… », répliqua Lee en se grattant l'avant-bras.

L'homme dans le cadre fit mine de réfléchir un moment, testant la patience des deux élèves.

« Bien… Sachez que c'est une exception… Normalement, je ne… »

« Oui oui, c'est bon. Merci beaucoup monsieur! », insista Amélia.

Sur ce, le cadre s'ouvrit un peu trop lentement au gout d'Amélia, mais au moins, les deux élèves de Gryffondor purent monter les escaliers en califourchon à une vitesse respectable.

Une fois en haut des marches, Amélia ouvrit la lourde porte qui, à son plus grand soulagement, les menèrent juste en face de l'infirmerie.

« Bon sang… On est arrivé? »

« Oui! », répondit Amélia avec fierté.

« Comment connais-tu ce raccourci? »

« Je… Ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment! », répliqua Amélia en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie, voulant éviter de raconter son mal entendu avec le professeur Snape un mois plus tôt. En effet, Amélia se rappelait très clairement désormais de cette soirée où elle avait tenté d'attaquer le professeur Snape, sous l'influence de la bague. Elle avait terminé sa soirée à l'infirmerie, étendue dans les bras du professeur Snape qui avait pris ce même raccourci pour s'y rendre rapidement. Elle avait l'impression que c'était un souvenir si lointain, bien que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines seulement.

« _Seigneur!_ Que vous est-il arrivé? », s'indigna Madame Pomfresh en voyant arriver Lee Jordan.

« Je me suis renversé de la potion sur ma main et… »

«_ Et_ étant donné qu'elle était ridiculement mal confectionnée, vous avez en face de vous le résultat de sa brillance. »

Amélia, Lee et Madame Pomfresh se retournèrent brusquement vers l'individu qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, interrompant la conversation.

« Professeur Snape! Mais que se passe-t-il? », questionna l'infirmière avec ferveur.

« Je me le demande également. », répondit-il, fixant non pas l'infirmière, mais Amélia.

« Bon bon… Allez, venez vous couchez, je reviens rapidement avec ce qu'il vous faut! », ordonna Madame Pomfresh au jeune Gryffondor.

Lee Jordan s'étala sur le lit le plus proche et, quelques secondes plus tard, fut entièrement recouvert d'une crème blanchâtre malodorante.

« Il a besoin de repos. Je suggère que vous le laissiez dormir. »

« Oui, bien sûr… », répondit Amélia en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Lee, évitant le regard du professeur Snape qui avait le don de lui donner la chair de poule.

Ainsi, Amélia sortie de l'infirmerie suivit de près, à son plus grand malheur, par le professeur Snape. Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, Amélia sentit qu'on l'agrippa par le poignet en la trainant de force.

« Hé! Lâchez-moi! », ordonna-t-elle au professeur Snape, mais celui-ci ne l'écouta guère.

Amélia tenta de se déprendre de l'emprise du professeur, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Le professeur Snape resserra la main sur son poignet, menaçant sérieusement de se fracturer par la vivacité de l'agrippement. Heureusement, il s'arrêta peu longtemps après devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et entra à l'intérieur, trainant la jeune fille derrière lui, qu'il tenait toujours fermement par le poignet. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, il relâcha la jeune fille.

« Expliquez-vous! », ordonna-t-il.

« Vous êtes _cinglé_ ou quoi? »

« _Miss Walters!_ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin! »

Le professeur lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

« J'ai pris le raccourci, _bon! Ravi?_ », s'écria finalement Amélia, massant de sa main gauche son poignet rougit.

« Un raccourci? », questionna le maître des potions.

« Oui… »

« Comment est-ce que vous… »

« Le même que vous avez pris pour m'amener à l'infirmerie, il y a quelques semaines… »

Le professeur sembla soudainement comprendre et eu de la difficulté à masquer son étonnement.

« Mais vous étiez inconsciente… », reprit le professeur Snape.

« Semi-inconsciente… J'avoue avoir hésité et Lee et moi avons tourné en rond à plusieurs reprises, mais je savais que je n'étais pas bien loin. »

Le professeur avait les yeux braqués sur elle, immobiles.

« Pouvons-nous retourner en classe maintenant, professeur? », demanda Amélia.

« Non. Vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir. De toute façon, votre potion est échouée, vous n'avez absolument rien à gagner à y retourner. »

« Ah… Vais-je pouvoir la reprendre plus tard, alors? »

Le professeur la dévisagea.

« Absolument pas. »

« Mais c'est totalement injuste! »

« Vous avez choisi votre camp. »

« _Choisis mon camp! _Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? », s'indigna-t-elle.

« Cela veut dire que malheureusement pour vous, vous n'avez pas choisi le bon côté de la médaille. »

« _Ah!_ Parce que selon _vous_, j'aurais dû rester en classe, à rien faire sauf regarder mon ami se décomposer sur place! C'est ça que vous appelez le mauvais côté de la médaille? »

« Vous êtes absolument ingrate! »

« Et _vous_, vous êtes absolument cruel et narcissique! »

« J'en ai assez entendu. Sortez immédiatement! »

« Parfait! »

Amélia se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, ravie de s'éloigner du professeur de potion.

« Je vais aller voir le professeur McGonagall! Je vais tout lui raconter! _Tout!_ La bague, votre agressivité, votre incompétente, votre injustice, votre insignifiance, _tout, tout, tout!_ », s'écria Amélia.

« Allez-y. Faites-vous plaisir. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller écrire à votre  
grand-mère, que pensez-vous de cela? », répondit le professeur Snape en sortant à son tour.

« Ah! C'est des menaces? », s'écria Amélia en se retournant.

Une porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière s'écria :

« Mais que ce passe-t-il ici? J'ai des patients qui essaient de dormir! »

Le professeur Snape ignora la petite femme et reprit le pas. Lorsqu'il passa devant Amélia, il murmura si doucement que seule la jeune fille pouvait l'entendre.

« Si jamais vous osez en parler à qui que ce soit, je vous ferai vivre le pire des enfers. »

Amélia se figea sur place, le visage livide. Le professeur Snape était déjà rendu au bout du couloir lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé la mobilité. Elle remarqua que Madame Pomfresh n'était également plus présente dans le couloir.

« Argh! Et qu'est-ce que je fais, moi? », s'écria-t-elle à elle-même, furieuse.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Euhmm… Encore la guerre… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre risque fortement d'être… différent… Héhé! Et en passant, ma boîte de Reviews adooooore recevoir des commentaires! :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	21. Confession

**_Chapitre 21 : Confession_**

_« Quel crétin! »,_ s'écria-t-elle.

Encore une fois, le professeur Snape avait réussi à gâcher la journée d'Amélia.

« Je ne saurais dire mieux! », répliqua Fred avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

« De même pour moi! », ajouta George, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

Les trois amis étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les jumeaux sur le canapé moelleux, Amélia assise en Indienne sur le tapis, devant la cheminée. La journée prenait fin, au grand soulagement pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

« C'est tellement _injuste!_ Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Lee lorsque nous sommes finalement arrivés à l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas un seul endroit visible sur sa peau qui n'était pas rouge, gluant et boursoufflé! C'était absolument _r-é-p-u-g-n-a-n-t!_ Et dire que Snape ne voulait pas qu'on quitte la classe… Quel crétin! »

« Ah… C'est beau l'amour… », dit George avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci pour ce commentaire si _pertinent,_ George. », répliqua Amélia sarcastiquement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma choupinette! »

« Bon… Moi je vais faire un tour, j'en ai marre de rester enfermée ici! », conclut la jeune Gryffondor.

« Ahhhh… Que tu es délinquante! Rappelle-toi qu'il est déjà l'heure du couvre-feu. »

« Je n'en ai absolument rien à cirer du couvre-feu. », répliqua Amélia, sur un ton de défi.

« Ah! Là tu parles! », l'encouragea Fred.

Amélia esquiva un léger sourire puis se leva.

« On se voit demain les gars! »

« Demain? »

« Ouais… »

« Alors tu as l'intention de rentrer tard! »

« Bah… J'ai vraiment envie d'une petite balade… Et qui c'est… Peut-être vais-je emprunter quelques passages secrets que deux personnes absolument brillantes m'ont montrés il y a quelques années… »

Le visage des jumeaux s'illuminèrent d'un sourire rayonnant, flatté du compliment que leur avait fait leur amie.

« Génial! Si tu passes devant le chevalier fou, tu le salueras de notre part! », répliqua Fred avec humour.

« Ah! Si tu crois que je vais aller lui rendre une visite, tu peux toujours rêver! »

« Bah… Le connaissant, il est possible qu'il se déplace de cadre en cadre seulement pour te retrouver! »

« Eurk… », grimaça Amélia.

« Je suis sûre qu'il se réveille la nuit pour nous haïr. C'est fastidieux. »

« Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. », fit remarquer la Gryffondor.

« Bonne promenade alors… »

« Merci. »

Amélia sortit par le trou du cadre de la Grosse Dame et la salua en passant.

« Mais que faites-vous donc? »

« Je…vais me promener un peu… »

_« À cette heure-ci? »,_ questionna de nouveau la Grosse Dame.

« Oui… J'ai besoin… d'air… », répondit Amélia avec hésitation.

« Mais vous devez savoir que le couvre-feu est… »

« Je le sais, je le sais! », interrompit Amélia en s'éloignant rapidement vers les escaliers, voulant à tout prix éviter de se disputer avec un cadre.

Elle se rendit par hasard dans le couloir du premier étage et traversa la cour, se dirigeant machinalement vers le nord. Pour les yeux de n'importe qui, il ne faisait aucun doute que le château de Poudlard était une réelle merveille sur terre. Mais Amélia avait toujours préféré le château la nuit. Ce sublime endroit devenait mystérieux et tellement… reposant. Cela faisait des années, déjà, qu'Amélia brisait les règlements de l'école presque toutes les semaines. Pourtant, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle ne faisait que se promener dans le château, à profiter du silence et de la quiétude des lieux. Parfois, elle réussissait à monter jusqu'à la tour où il y a l'énorme horloge. Elle pouvait rester là, à observer la lune, des heures durant.

Ce soir, elle n'était pas certaine où elle allait. Elle se laissait guider par ses sens, par le hasard. Malgré l'aide des jumeaux, Amélia avait tout de même réussi à trouver quelques endroits fascinants dans le château. Elle n'en parlait qu'à très peu de gens, car elle aimait bien conserver le secret et l'authenticité de ses endroits favoris.

Perdu dans ses pensées, hypnotisées par la magie du château, Amélia ne se doutait pas que le professeur qui aimerait lui faire vivre un enfer se trouvait juste derrière elle, soupçonneux et menaçant. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il l'avait repéré, mais pour une raison inconnue, il ne l'avait pas interpellé afin de la réprimander. Étrangement, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie la rabaisser ou de l'insulter ni même de la punir. Elle semblait si sereine, si harmonieuse qu'il ne pouvait se résumer à détruire ce sentiment si merveilleux pour elle. Juste au moment où il voulut rebrousser chemin et pour une fois dans sa vie, la laisser tranquille et faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, Amélia se retourna et l'aperçut. Toute trace de sérénité disparue alors de son visage. Elle était désormais en face du dernier homme qu'elle aurait voulu voir ce soir.

« …Bonsss…soir… », commença Amélia, mais ne put se résoudre à terminer sa phrase tellement elle était terrorisée. Sa respiration était haletante et elle sentait qu'elle perdait de plus en plus son équilibre.

Le professeur ne montra aucun signe de vie. Il semblait cloué sur place, complètement indécis.

« Que faites-vous dans les couloirs de l'école à cette heure-ci? », demanda-t-il finalement.

Elle hésita un moment puis répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je…souffre de somnambulisme. », affirma la jeune fille.

Le professeur Snape paru extrêmement indifférent face au mensonge de la jeune fille. Enfin, presque.

« Vous souffrez de _somnambulisme? _», répéta-t-il avec lenteur.

Il avait un don pour dénigrer toute plausibilité dans le sens des paroles des gens. Il avait un don pour faire réaliser aux gens à quel point ils pouvaient être stupides et ignorants, sans même avoir à l'affirmer directement. En faite, le simple ton de sa voix nous amenait à nous questionnez si nous avions réellement un QI assez élevé pour être classé comme étant un humain. Et ça rendait fous les gens, fous de rage. Surtout pour Amélia.

« Oui. », affirma-t-elle finalement, avec ferveur.

En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il était vrai qu'elle était somnambule de temps à autre, une ou deux fois par année peut-être, mais ce n'était définitivement pas le cas en ce moment.

« Pour _qui_ vous croyez-vous? », demanda-t-il, furieux.

Amélia ne répondit pas, regardant n'importe où sauf les yeux perçants de l'homme devant elle.

« Alors _quoi?_ Vous ne parlez plus, soudainement? »

Enragée, Amélia eut finalement le courage de vider son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, à la fin! Vous me détestez, je vous déteste! Nous sommes quittes! Alors pourquoi cherchez-vous toujours à m'anéantir! C'est quoi votre foutu problème? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de plus que les autres? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui dois subir les conséquences! Vous avez vu une partie de mon passé, mes souvenirs! Vous le savez que j'en ai souffert alors pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur moi? Pourquoi ne pas me foutre la paix! N'ai-je pas suffisamment était peiné? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse? Que je déguerpisse de cette école? C'est ça que vous voulez? Me bruler à petit feu? Eh bien félicitation professeur, vous avez gagné! Je suis à bout! Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on me fiche la paix! Je ne fais rien de mal, tout ce que je cherche c'est un peu de tranquillité et il s'adonne que mes petites promenades nocturnes m'ont toujours grandement aidée, plus que tous les professeurs réunis de cette école! _Vous,_ vous ne faites que me nuire, me _détruire!_ Vous cherchez quoi? Qu'on vous donne une médaille, un trophée peut-être? Un jour, quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand, costaud et menaçant s'en prendra à vous, et vous savez quoi? Vous l'aurez grandement mérité! Aller au diable! »

Après cette longue confession, Amélia rebroussa chemin et s'éloigna du professeur au pas de course. Elle était prise de tremblement intense et elle n'arrivait pas à voir où elle allait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle voulait simplement fuir cet homme qui l'avait tant démoli.

Pourtant, le maître des potions n'avait pas cherché à l'interpeler, à s'acharner sur elle ni même de la punir. Il ne faisait que l'observer s'éloigner, immobile, silencieux.

Amélia descendait les marches à toute vitesse, ne se dirigeant nulle part en particulier. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à son dortoir. Confuse, elle s'immobilisa un moment, ne sachant quoi faire, puis décida de s'arrêter un moment. Elle avait couru un bon moment déjà, zigzaguant dans les couloirs sombres, et après avoir regardé derrière elle à maintes reprises afin d'être certaine que le maître des potions ne la pourchassait pas, elle s'était finalement offert une pause. Elle s'assit au centre des escaliers, complètement essoufflée, la tête penchée, accotée sur ses genoux. Elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de seulement se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais en vain. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cette école. Elle_ adorait_ Poudlard. Et la plupart des professeurs. Et surtout ses amis. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu des bruits de pas subtil derrière elle et fut éperdument effrayée lorsqu'une grande main se déposa sur son épaule. Elle se retint de crier lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape, bien qu'après mure réflexion, elle aurait peut-être dû se laisser aller. Comme si quelqu'un allait l'entendre de toute façon.

« Vous allez bien? »

Amélia parut encore plus étonnée par les paroles du maître des potions que par son actuelle présence.

« Pas vraiment… », répondit-elle, les yeux ronds.

Si elle avait été étonnée par ses paroles, ce n'était absolument comparé à ce qu'il faisait à l'instant. D'un mouvement gracieux, il avait descendu de quelques marches afin d'être à la même altitude qu'elle, et c'était assis à côté d'Amélia.

« Je ne vais pas vous renvoyer de Poudlard. »

Amélia baissa la tête.

« Ni vous donnez une retenue. »

De nouveau le silence.

« Ni enlevez des points à votre maison. »

_Bon sang, que va-t-il me faire alors?_

Puis, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ajouta :

« En faites, je ne compte rien vous faire. »

_Bon sang, je dois rêver._

Amélia osa croiser le regard du maître des potions. Toujours aussi perçant, mais nettement moins menaçant. Presque doux. Presque.

« Pourquoi…? », demanda-t-elle avec hésitation, de peur de susciter chez lui une réflexion plus grande, l'insistant à inverser la situation.

« Parce que vous ne le méritez pas. »

Amélia baissa de nouveau les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard intense.

« D'accord… », répondit-elle avec maladresse.

Le professeur Snape se releva, toujours aussi gracieusement. Il remonta quelques marches, laissant la jeune fille de nouveau seule, avant de se retourner vers Amélia, bien qu'elle était restée immobile dans les escaliers, dos à lui.

« Et j'aimerais que vous sachiez une dernière chose. »

Amélia hésita un moment puis se retourna. Les deux s'observèrent pendant un bon moment, en silence, dans la quasi-noirceur.

« Je ne vous déteste pas. Loin de là. », ajouta-t-il finalement, une lueur brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna, sa grande cape virevoltant derrière lui, et disparue dans l'obscurité du château. Amélia, toujours le corps tourné vers le haut des marches, resta immobile, à fixer le vide, à fixer l'endroit où le maître des potions était, quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle resta assise là un bon moment, seule, confuse. Elle réfléchissait. Puis, après longue réflexion, elle répondit, bien qu'il fût déjà parti :

_« Moi non plus. »_

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Chapitre court, mais ôôôôôôôôô combien intéressant? Hihihi cela faisait un moment que je pensais à ce moment et comme on le dit, la haine se rapproche de l'amour… :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	22. Curiosité

**_Chapitre 22 : Curiosité_**

« Bon matin! »

« Arrrghhh... »

« Il fait beau dehors! Pas question que tu restes caché comme un gnome de jardin aujourd'hui! »

« Ah! Angelina… Fiche-moi la paix s'te plait… »

« tssssut tsssut tssut! Je ne veux rien entendre! »

La capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'approcha du lit d'Amélia comme une lionne qui a trouvé sa proie.

« Rrrrrrrrrrrrr ! », s'écria Angelina en sautant sur le lit moelleux de sa camarade.

« Ahhhhhhhhhh! Non, mais ça ne va pas, la tête? », cria Amélia, maintenant parfaitement éveillé… et de mauvais poil.

Angelina s'éloigna en riant, ravie que son plan ait fonctionné à merveille.

« Ne fais pas ta rabougrie! Prend de l'air, ça te fera du bien! »

Amélia la dévisagea longuement_. C'est elle qui saute sur mon lit comme une déchainée mentale et c'est moi qui dois prendre de l'air?_

« Bon, j'ai une pratique de Quidditch dans une heure, je vais aller réviser mon plan de match une dernière fois. », ajouta-t-elle.

« Angelina, tu as déjà révisé trente fois au moins ton plan de match… »

« Nous devons gagner cette année! Tu comprends! C'est plus important que tout! », s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel. _Et c'est moi qu'on prend pour une cinglée? Je vie dans le monde à l'envers ou quoi?_

« À plus tard! »

« Ouais, c'est ça… », répliqua Amélia, grincheuse.

**_.xxxxx._**

« Ça fera quinze points en moins pour Poufsouffle, Miss Abbot. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux dorés regarda le professeur de potion et on pouvait clairement lire la terreur dans ses yeux noisette. Ne montrant aucune pitié, ou  
même de la satisfaction que son autorité était toujours aussi affective, le professeur Snape s'éloigna rapidement de la jeune fille sans jeter un dernier regard derrière lui.

Aujourd'hui, Severus Snape était d'humeur massacrante. Il avait mal à la tête, chose qui ne faisait paraître à personne, bien sûr, mais qui se manifestait régulièrement, ces derniers temps.

« Montague! »

Un jeune homme, aussi grand et menaçant que le professeur Snape se retourna, au bout du couloir. Le maître des potions fonça directement sur lui, le regard mauvais. Graham Montague ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas en le voyant arrivé. Même les élèves de sa propre maison étaient intimidés par lui, malgré le favoritisme qui était clairement présent.

« Je compte sur vous pour conduire l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard au sommet. »

Montague se redressa fièrement, mettant en évidence ses gros bras à forte pilosité.

« Certainement, professeur. »

Le maître des potions esquiva un léger signe de tête et s'éloigna aussitôt. Il avait besoin de prendre une potion pour la douleur. Vraiment besoin. Mais avant, il devait faire un tour rapidement à la bibliothèque.

« Monsieur Boot! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs et foncés se retourna, terrifié.

« Cela fera dix points en moins pour Serdaigle. »

**_.xxxx._**

« Ah… Merde… »

Penchée, Amélia ramassait un des livres qui venait tout juste de tomber de ses bras.

_Ça m'apprendra à louer une dizaine de livres alors que je n'ai le temps que d'en lire deux… Après tout, je ne suis pas Hermione Granger…_

« Il est à toi ce livre? »

Amélia releva la tête.

« Ah… Oui! Merci Luna. »

« Je vois que tu aimes beaucoup la lecture. Je te passerai un livre très intéressant que j'ai lu sur le Ronflak Cornu. », ajouta la blondinette d'un ton rêveur.

« Euuuh… Oui… Merci, je suis sûre que c'est très… Passionnant… », répliqua Amélia, hésitante.

« Oh oui! C'est papa qui me l'a offert le jour de Noël! »

« Ah… C'est génial… »

Les deux adolescentes restèrent clouées sur place, ne sachant quoi rajouter d'autre.

« Euhm… Je crois que je vais y aller, Luna. Je dois aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour aller porter tous ces livres… »

« Ah! D'accord! »

Luna Lovegood s'éloigna en gambadant joyeusement.

_Étrange, cette fille… Mais bien gentille, il faut l'admettre; _pensa Amélia.

Elle prit le chemin des escaliers, prenant grandement soin de bien tenir ses livres serrées contre ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la magnifique bibliothèque, Amélia se dirigea vers le comptoir afin d'aller remettre ses livres. Ironiquement, elle s'enfargea dans le pan de sa robe de sorcier et tous les livres qu'elle avait dans ses bras firent une chute mémorable sur le plancher de marbre. Rouge de honte, Amélia se pencha rapidement afin de récupérer les bouquins les plus près, sentant les regards des étudiants et quelques murmures inaudibles sur elle. L'embarras total, quoi.

Elle déposa quelques livres sur le comptoir, voulant éviter d'être surchargée, et sentit sur elle le regard sévère de la bibliothécaire.

« Je suis désolée, pour les livres… », murmura Amélia à Madame Pince.

Celle-ci plissa légèrement les yeux et continua de regarder Amélia d'un air mauvais.

La jeune Gryffondor repéra deux livres qui avaient glissé un peu plus loin, près de la première rangée, et s'approcha afin de les reprendre. Elle fit quelques pas en direction des livres, mais se figea sur place. Ils flottaient désormais dans les airs et voletaient tranquillement vers elle. Amélia se retourna, curieuse, et repéra assez rapidement la personne responsable du sort de lévitation. Le professeur Snape, l'air maussade, avait les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Amélia.

« La prochaine fois, faites plus attention. »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre lorsque les livres qui lévitaient retombèrent sur le comptoir, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

« Je… »

Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre convenablement que le professeur Snape avait disparu dans une des nombreuses rangées. Amélia soupira, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux foncés et tourna la tête vers la sortie. Avec hésitation, elle se dirigea non pas vers le couloir, mais dans une rangée. Elle cessa de respirer en tournant le coin, s'attendant à croiser l'homme en question à tout moment. Elle fit encore quelques pas et…rien. Elle sentit ses épaules se détendre, sa respiration redevenant normale. Par contre, son cœur battait encore à tout rompre. Elle marcha tout le long de la rangée, sentant que ça lui prenait une éternité à y parvenir puis tourna à droite, prenant une nouvelle rangée. De nouveau, elle sentit qu'on lui coupa la respiration, mais fut de nouveau déçue en retrouvant la seconde rangée vide également. Lentement, elle se rendit à la troisième rangée, hésitante, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y parvenir que le professeur Snape, tenant un petit livre dans sa main, tourna le coin, à un mètre d'elle.

« Euu... Bonjour... », commença Amélia.

Le professeur Snape la dévisagea sans aucune gêne, sans même lui répondre. Un silence embarrassant, du moins embarrassant pour Amélia, car le professeur Snape semblait tout à fait à l'aise, régnait dans l'énorme bibliothèque. Tous les deux se tenaient un en face de l'autre, Amélia sentant le regard perçant du maître des potions sur elle. Voulant à tout prix éviter son regard, Amélia fixa la rangée énorme de livres juste à côté du professeur.

« Puis-je savoir qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor fait à l'intérieur en cette journée ensoleillée? », questionna enfin le maître des potions, d'une voix suspicieuse.

« Je... J'avais des livres à rendre... »

« Je vois que vous êtes une grande fanatique en matière de bouquin, si l'on considère le nombre de livres que vous avez échappé, tout à l'heure... »

« Ah... Non, mais je ne les ai pas tous lus... »

« Ah bon? »

« Non... »

« Le sujet de vos livres ne vous intéressait pas suffisamment pour prendre le temps de les lire? »

« Le sujet était très intéressant, au contraire... »

Le professeur fixa Amélia quelques secondes, analysant chaque trait de son visage.

« Alors, dites-moi, que faites-vous dans les rangées de la bibliothèque en ce moment même? Si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de lire vos livres, bien qu'ils, selon vous, paraissaient intéressants, alors pourquoi aller les remettre et retourner dans les rangées pour en trouver d'autres alors que vous n'aurez pas le temps de les lire? »

Amélia sentit son visage de décomposer sur place. Un subtil sourire moqueur se fit paraitre sur le visage du professeur Snape. Il venait de toucher une corde sensible, il le savait.

« Euu... Je... »

Le professeur leva un sourcil.

« Oui? », demanda-t-il, l'encourageant à poursuivre ce qui serait forcément un mensonge.

Mais Amélia se tut. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre et même si elle lui disait que c'était une recherche pour une cour quelconque, elle savait qu'il découvrirait qu'elle mentait. Après tout, on parle bien de Severus Snape.

« Rien. »

« Rien? »

« Vous avez bien compris. N'ai-je pas le droit de me promener librement dans la bibliothèque sans me faire juger? »

Le professeur de potion plissa les yeux, rendant son regard encore plus perçant.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, Miss Walters. »

« À vous aussi, professeur. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça de la tête sobrement, puis contourna la jeune fille. Elle sentit la cape du professeur la frôler et se surprit à frissonner.

« Votre livre, il parle de quoi? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais cette question lui brulait le dedans de la gorge et elle s'était échappé toute seule.

Le professeur cessa de marcher et se retourna lentement.

« Vous avez dit quoi? »

« Le livre que vous tenez dans vos mains, il est à quel sujet? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. »

« Je... J'étais curieuse, c'est tout. »

Le professeur ne montra aucun signe qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut. Je vous suggère de retourner parmi vos camarades. »

Et sur ce, il s'éloigna rapidement et disparu au bout de la rangée lorsqu'il tourna à gauche, vers la sortie.

Amélia était confuse. Réellement confuse. D'un côté, elle le détestait, d'un autre, elle... L'appréciait. Un peu. Enfin, elle avait mal dormi depuis plusieurs jours, rêvant à toutes sortes de choses étranges, irréelles, mais troublantes. Le manque de sommeil devait forcément y avoir un lien avec cette soudaine confusion... Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Mais ce qui troublait le plus Amélia était sans aucun doute l'attention particulière qu'elle évoquait face au professeur Snape. Normalement, elle aurait cherché à tout prix un endroit pour se cacher et l'éviter alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle l'avait suivi. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, simplement par curiosité sans doute. Bien qu'il était un homme imposant et menaçant, Amélia était curieuse à son sujet depuis un certain moment déjà. Certes, il était désagréable avec elle la plupart du temps, et ainsi de suite, mais elle avait toujours était impressionné par cet homme. Mais ce qui l'avait alarmé, et piqué sa curiosité plus que tout était sans aucun doute les paroles qui avaient dit, quelques soirs plus tôt.

_Je ne vous déteste pas. Loin de là._

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ''loin de là''? Qu'en réalité, il m'apprécie bien? Impossible. Totalement impossible. Mais il ne me déteste pas. C'est ça qu'il voulait dire, pour me réconforter, pour me... Non, impossible. Snape, me réconforter? C'est digne d'une impossibilité alarmante. Définitivement. Sans aucun doute._

Au milieu de la troisième rangée, Amélia était totalement immobile, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle entendait les bruits de grattement de plume sur les papiers parchemins, venant de la rangée à côté d'elle, ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait être autant troublée en pensant au professeur Snape. Elle voulait le chasser de ses pensées, l'oublier. Prenant une bonne respiration, Amélia sortit rapidement de la bibliothèque, sous les habituels regards suspicieux de la bibliothécaire. _Vraiment... Ai-je déjà fait preuve de vandalisme dans la bibliothèque? Quelle folle cette femme..._ puis se dirigea vers les escaliers. Elle avait suivi le conseil d'Angelina, et la remarque du professeur Snape. En effet, elle devait aller faire un tour à l'extérieur, se dégourdir les jambes, se vider la tête.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle constata que la journée était en effet magnifique, mais surtout que la moitié de l'école, probablement plus même, était dehors. En marchant vers le parc, elle remarqua un petit groupe de troisième année qui jouait aux Bavboules puis un peu plus loin, quelques fillettes de deuxièmes années qui papotaient dans leurs coins. Lorsqu'elle passa devant un groupe de Serpentard, elle se fit regarder de façon insolente, mais ne se priva pas pour leur renvoyer ce regard malveillant. C'était probablement la seule chose auquel elle pouvait apprécier chez sa famille. Comme elle, ils ne s'étaient jamais sentis intimidés et ils n'avaient pas la langue dans leurs poches. C'était en effet le seul trait de caractère qu'elle pouvait associer à sa famille._ Le seul._ Mais elle était quand même heureuse de le partager, non pas pour leur ressembler, simplement parce qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas faire partie du second camp. Le premier étant les têtes dures. Le second étant les soumis, les victimes.

Elle pouvait maintenant percevoir le terrain de Quidditch, au loin, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que c'était l'équipe de Gryffondor qui détenait le terrain. Heureusement pour les Gryffondor, ils avaient réussi à obtenir le terrain sinon Angelina aurait fait vivre un enfer à tout le monde lors de la prochaine pratique et surtout, elle aurait fait paraitre sans aucune gêne sa mauvaise humeur à tous les Gryffondor qui lui ferait face.

« Hey Amélia! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de bon? »

Amélia se retourna afin d'apercevoir l'heureux jeune homme au visage rond qui se tenait devant elle.

« Oh! Bonjour Neville. »

« Tu voudrais venir jouer une partie d'échecs avec moi? »

Amélia hésita un moment et à son malheur, Neville s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

« Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprends... »

Mais il n'était pas question qu'Amélia le laisse seul, rejeté.

« Non, non! Ça me ferait plaisir! J'ai hésité parce que je voulais aller rejoindre les jumeaux, mais je viens de réaliser qu'ils sont à leur pratique de Quidditch de toute façon donc je suis libre! »

Le visage de Neville s'illumina soudainement.

« Génial! On pourra aller les regarder pratiquer plus tard, si tu veux. »

« On verra bien. »

Les deux Gryffondor s'installèrent dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, et débutèrent leur partie d'échecs version sorcier. Amélia constata assez rapidement que Neville n'était pas particulièrement talentueux aux échecs, mais ce dernier ne montra aucun signe comme quoi il voulait absolument gagner. En faites, Amélia réalisa qu'il semblait seulement vouloir de la compagnie, rien de plus. Une partie d'échecs avait probablement été la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé pour capter l'attention de la jeune fille.

« Alors... Il fait beau, aujourd'hui... » , fit remarquer Neville, cherchant à amener la conversation.

« Ouais. Le ciel est sans nuages. »

« Ouais... »

De nouveau le silence.

« Alors... Snape ne t'a pas trop sermonné? »

Amélia sentit tous les muscles de son corps se raidir. _Ça alors_. Elle était sortie dehors afin de ne plus penser à lui, et voilà que Neville, l'étudiant qui était fort probablement le plus terrorisé par Snape, lui ramenait dans ses pensées.

« Euh... Non. »

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi il me donne froid dans le dos. », reprit Neville, aucunement conscient du soudain embarras d'Amélia.

« Ouais, à moi aussi, t'inquiètes. »

« Ouais... Harry a de nouveau une retenue avec lui, ce soir. »

« Pas de chance... »

« Ouais... Mais je crois que Ombrage est pire... Elle a donné tellement de retenue à Harry, s'en ait effrayant. »

« Ouais... »

Neville ne réalisait toujours pas qu'Amélia avait désespérément envie de parler d'autre chose.

« Alors... J'ai entendu dire que Snape voulait... »

« Nevile. », interrompit Amélia.

« Hmm? »

« Je t'en prie. Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose? »

Elle n'osa même pas prononcer son nom, sachant pertinemment de toute manière qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin pour se faire comprendre.

« Oh! Oui, bien sûr. »

« Merci. »

Un nouveau silence embarrassant refit surface. Mais Amélia préférait de loin le silence que de parler de..._lui._ À maintes reprises, Amélia tua quelques pièces à Neville. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas un bon joueur, mais Amélia avait la tête ailleurs.

Lorsque la partie fut terminée, elle se promit se remercier le ciel lorsqu'elle serait enfin seule.

« C'était... amusant... Il faudra refaire une autre partie, un de ces jours... »

« Oui! Peut-être que je serai meilleur d'ici là! »

_Je te le souhaite..._ pensa-t-elle, mais ne fit aucune remarque verbale au jeune homme, de peur de le blesser.

« Alors... Tu as envie d'aller voir la pratique de Quidditch? »

_Je me demande vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il fait en ce moment..._

« Amélia..? »

_Serait-ce louche si j'allais me promener dans les cachots un samedi après-midi? Surement... De toute façon, les cachots sont tellement grands que les chances que je le..._

Amélia sentit qu'on lui secouait légèrement l'épaule.

« Amélia? »

« Oh… Oui? », répondit-elle, confuse.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

« Euh... Oui oui... Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à l'intérieur, j'ai la tête qui tourne. »

« Tu veux je t'accompagne? »

« Non, ça va aller, je me sens assez bien pour y arriver seule. »

Neville afficha une mou un peu déçue, bien qu'Amélia ne s'en rendit pas totalement compte. En faites, elle n'avait même pas réalisé que c'était surtout pour être encore en sa compagnie qu'il voulait la suivre, pas seulement pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les pommes.

« À plus tard! », lança Amélia en s'éloignant.

« Oui, à plus tard! »

Amélia marchait à une vitesse accélérée, ce qui faisait douter qui que ce soit sur le fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. En faites, elle se sentait bien. Elle avait simplement la tête qui tourne, comme elle a dit. Mais ce n'était certainement pas parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. C'était bien plus compliqué que ça.

_Ok. Donc, il est allé à la bibliothèque ce matin. Donc il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance que je le trouve de nouveau là. C'est impossible qu'il soit dans la tour Est et encore moins dans la tour Ouest. Du moins, pas en plein jour. Il ne doit pas être dans la volière, ni dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être est-il dans son bureau? Surement... Ou dans ses appartements? Encore plus probable. Merde..._

Elle était désormais dans le grand Hall d'entrée et ne savait plus quel chemin prendre. Elle était tellement confuse qu'elle aurait aimé se donner un bon coup sur le crâne afin de se ''ramener sur terre''.

_Tant pis, je le verrai un autre jour..._

Elle prit le chemin par la droite, vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle fut rendue au 7e étage, elle se dirigea vers le cadre de la Grosse Dame et lui fit part du mot de passe.

« Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. », répondit la Grosse Dame d'un ton sobre.

_« Quoi? Mais... »_

« Il a changé, ce matin. »

« Agghhhrr... »

Amélia lança un regard noir à la Grosse Dame et fit demi-tour.

_Quelle galère!_

Elle redescendit les escaliers, prenant le chemin inverse. Elle n'avait pas du tout le gout de retourner dehors, parmi la foule d'élèves.

_En même temps, je devrais peut-être y retourner afin de croiser un Gryffondor... Peut-être qu'il serait au courant du nouveau mot de passe._

Puis, elle s'immobilisa sur place. Elle repensa à sa situation une seconde fois et constata qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un signe. Elle ne voulait pas être dehors et elle ne pouvait pas aller à la tour de Gryffondor. Amélia n'avait pas une forte opinion sur l'astrologie ou autre théologie imaginaire, mais elle croyait bel et bien au destin.

**_.xxxx._**

Marchant dans la pénombre, le professeur Snape venait tout juste de sortir de ses appartements. Il se sentait un peu mieux, la potion jouant un rôle grandement important, mais il était toujours d'humeur massacrante. Les quelques retenues qu'il avait données à divers élèves le matin même n'avaient pas suffi à atténuer sa colère.

Il avait déjà parcouru une bonne distance dans les cachots sombres et se dit qu'il était grand temps d'avaler quelque chose. Il prit direction vers la droite, le chemin le plus rapide se rendant aux escaliers. Les oreilles aux aguets, il entendit des bruits de pas subtils venant d'un couloir adjacent et s'arrêta afin d'entendre les bruits plus clairement. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, il perçut un peu plus loin une fine silhouette qui marchait vers sa direction. La silhouette sembla ralentir en apercevant le professeur Snape, puis se figea sur place. Le professeur Snape fut le premier à reprendre le pas, fonçant directement vers sa prochaine victime.

**_.xxxx._**

Amélia n'arrivait plus à bouger. Certes, elle été venu dans les cachots dans le but de le rencontrer sur son passage, mais elle était loin de croire qu'elle le croiserait aussi rapidement. La grande silhouette du maître des potions s'arrêta à un mètre de la jeune fille, la dominant sur toute la grandeur.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence dans les cachots? », demanda d'une voix rauque le professeur Snape.

« Non. », répliqua aussitôt Amélia.

Définitivement, venir dans les cachots fut une très mauvaise idée et Amélia s'en rendit rapidement compte. Sans perdre une minute de plus, Amélia fit demi-tour, sans demander son reste.

« Un instant jeune fille. »

Amélia se retourna sèchement, les sourcils froncés.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de circuler librement où je le souhaite? », répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Non. »

Amélia laissa tomber ses bras en signe de découragement.

« Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais aller ailleurs où je ne serrai pas un fardeau pour vous. »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Un en face de l'autre, ils échangèrent des regards hostiles.

« Quelle question? »

« Ne jouez pas avec moi. »

« Je… J'ai… Les jumeaux sont censés me retrouver pas loin d'ici. »

_« Vraiment? »_

« Oui. »

« J'en doute fort bien puisqu'ils sont à une minable pratique de Quidditch à l'instant où nous parlons. »

« Ouais… Mais ils ont bientôt terminé et on n'était censés… »

« Arrêter immédiatement vos sottises. »

« Pourquoi me demander la raison de ma présence si vous savez que je ne vous dirai pas la vérité de toute façon? », s'emporta Amélia.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici. »

« Ah! Bien voilà la justice! »

« Ne montez pas le ton sur moi, jeune insouciante! Je vous ordonne de retourner à votre dortoir immédiatement. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi cela? »

« Parce que le mot de passe a changé ce matin et je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Le professeur Snape leva un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop s'il devrait la croire.

« C'est la pure vérité, professeur. Donc me voici dans le château à me promener afin de tuer le temps. »

« N'était-ce pas vous qui me disiez ce matin que vous n'aviez pas le temps de lire vos livres? Et vous voilà maintenant qui tentez de tuer le temps… »

« C'est différent… »

« En quoi est-ce différent. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de lire. Je n'ai pas la tête à cela aujourd'hui. Ai-je le droit? »

« C'est vous qui voyez. »

Le professeur s'éloigna silencieusement.

« Professeur? »

Le maître des potions s'arrêta sans toutefois répondre.

« La bague… Vous avez découvert autre chose? »

Le professeur Snape resta parfaitement immobile quelques instants, se fondant dans le décor sombrent des cachots, mais reprit finalement de la vivacité.

« Présentez-vous à mon bureau demain soir à 20 heures et nous pourrons en discuter. »

L'homme en noir s'éloigna, sa cape voletant derrière lui, donnant l'impression qu'il lévitait. Comme à chaque fois, Amélia en resta totalement bouche bée.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Bon sang! Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas mis un chapitre en ligne... Mais l'été m'a gardée bien occupée et je travaillais 6 jours sur 7 donc je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour écrire. Bref! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je peux vous assurer que le prochain chapitre viendra beaucoup plus rapidement!_**

**_Et un GROS merci pour tout vos ''amazing'' reviews qui me font chaud au coeur! C'est grâce aux reviews que je suis motivée à écrire et à mettre mes chapitres en lignes. Et je le répète pour les quelques personnes qui sont inquiètes à savoir si j'ai abandonné cette fiction ou pas, NON je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fiction, car elle est trop importante à mes yeux et lorsque je commence quelque chose, je le poursuis jusqu'au bout! À bientôt :) Merci encore de lire ma fiction. Merci merci merci. :D_**

**_xoxo_**


	23. L'attaque

**_Chapitre 23 : L'attaque_**

« Ohé Amélia! »

La jeune Gryffondor se retourna lentement, visiblement troublée par quelque chose donc les jumeaux ignoraient.

« Oh! Je suis contente de vous voir! Je vous cherchais justement… », s'exclama Amélia, remontant les quelques marches qui les séparaient, cachant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la confusion qu'elle ressentait face au professeur Snape lors de leur rencontre troublante, quelques instants plus tôt.

Fred fronça les sourcils, définitivement suspicieux de constater qu'elle provenait d'un endroit peu fréquentable.

« Dans les _cachots?_ Quelles sont les chances que tu nous trouves dans un territoire ennemi? »

« Euh… Ouais… J'étais un peu dans la lune, je crois… », répliqua Amélia, légèrement embarrassée.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? », s'inquiéta un des jumeaux.

« Oui oui… », les assura-t-elle, manquant grandement de conviction.

« Alors, tu nous cherchais pour quelle raison? Tu t'es enfin raisonnée et tu as réalisé que les _Pastilles de Gerbes_ sont indispensables à la vie de tout sorcier? »

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Non…_ La Grosse Dame a changé le mot de passe, ce matin… »

« Euu… Non. », répondit George, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Nous venons tout juste de là pour nous changer et le mot de passe est toujours le même. », ajouta Fred.

Amélia resta bouche bée un moment.

« Mais… C'est de la _tricherie! _Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas le bon mot de passe! », s'indigna-t-elle.

« Peut-être que ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est que tu n'avais pas la bonne attitude… », fit remarquer George, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais… Bon sang, son rôle n'est pas de juger l'attitude des autres, mais de nous laisser entrer lorsque nous avons le foutu mot de passe! C'est de _l'injustice!_ », poursuivit Amélia.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois sorciers arrivèrent devant le cadre de la Grosse Dame, Amélia visiblement plus grincheuse que les deux autres, qui semblaient trouver la situation plutôt amusante.

« Mot de passe? », demanda la Grosse Dame d'une voix prononcée.

Fred voulut répondre, mais Amélia s'emporta en premier.

« Mimbulus Mimbletonia! »

La Grosse Dame dévisagea subtilement la jeune fille sans broncher. Amélia s'impatienta rapidement et reprit la charge.

« Est-ce moi qui suis attardée ou vous m'avez refusé l'entrée de mon dortoir simplement pour m'enrager davantage? Vous n'avez pas le droit de me refuser d'entrer si j'ai le bon mot de passe! »

« Ah! Mais je ne vous refuse pas, non plus. Allez s'y, entrez. »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir refusée, ce matin? »

« La réponse est toute simple, jeune fille. Parce que ce matin, j'ai changé le mot de passe, mais finalement je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup donc je suis retournée à l'ancien. »

Amélia sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Lentement, elle se retourna vers les jumeaux, le visage arborant un regard complètement scandalisé, ce qui les fit rire au plus haut point. Amélia afficha par la suite un air boudeur, déçu de sa malchance. Le cadre de la Grosse Dame pivota sur le côté, laissant les trois Gryffondor entrer.

« Vous ne devriez pas afficher cette expression blafarde. Après tout, êtes-vous réellement fâché que je ne vous aie pas laissez entrer? Je crois que vous êtes beaucoup moins malchanceuse que vous le croyez. », chuchota la Grosse Dame à Amélia, suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Amélia se figea sur place. _Qu'avait-elle dit?_

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… », bafoua Amélia, soudainement inquiète d'entendre la suite.

La Grosse Dame éclata d'un rire harmonieux avant de poursuivre d'une voix aiguë :

« Mais ma très chère… N'est-ce pas évident? Il est clair comme de l'eau de roche que vous êtes amoureuse. »

Amélia afficha un air horrifié.

_« Pardon? »,_ questionna-t-elle.

« Voyons! Vous vous promenez seule dans les couloirs, le pas léger et vif, la tête ailleurs en murmurant des choses inaudibles. Vous sursautez lorsqu'on vous aborde et vos pensées sont déjà ailleurs avant la fin de votre réponse. Et pour couronner le tout, vous êtes présentement rouge comme votre écharpe. »

Amélia posa ses mains sur son visage, se sentant complètement ridicule. Comment un _cadre_ pouvait insinuer une telle chose? Et si la Grosse Dame se doutait de quelque chose alors qu'elles ne se voyaient que quelques secondes par jours, elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce que les autres pouvaient en penser, alors qu'ils la voyaient nettement plus souvent.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, la Grosse Dame déposa son index sur sa propre bouche et ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, petite rêveuse. Il semble que j'aie un don pour repérer ce genre de chose. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne crois pas que les autres aient remarqué quoi que ce soit… »

Amélia, ne sachant quoi répondre, resta figé sur place, fixant le vide.

« Alors? Tu viens ou pas? », demanda la voix d'un des jumeaux Weasley, un peu plus loin.

Amélia releva la tête et pu les discerner, assis confortablement sur le canapé.

« Oui oui, j'arrive… », répondit la jeune fille d'un air absent.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la Grosse Dame et le regretta aussitôt. Rapidement, elle entra dans la grande pièce circulaire, laissant le cadre se refermer derrière elle, ravie que la conversation fût enfin terminée. Après un long soupir, Amélia s'installa sur le tapis moelleux, en face de la majestueuse cheminée, dos aux jumeaux.

« La pratique de Quidditch fut moins pire que je l'aurais cru. Harry était présent, pour une fois, et nous avons de fortes chances de gagner notre premier match de la saison! », commença George.

« Ah… C'est très bien… », commenta Amélia, masquant son indifférence.

« Ouais! Les Serpentard sont mieux de s'accrocher à leur balai! », ajouta Fred avec assurance.

« Ouais… Bon, je crois que je vais aller commencer quelques travaux… Je suis déjà en retard, encore une fois… », conclut Amélia.

« Comment peux-tu être en retard alors que c'est ce que tu es toujours en train de faire? »

« Je ne suis pas toujours en train de faire des devoirs, au contraire! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais lorsque tu es à la bibliothèque? »

« Mais je lis! Est-ce si surprenant? »

« Non, en effet, cela me semble plutôt logique. »

Après un très long soupir exaspérant, Amélia quitta le salon de la salle commune pour aller dans le dortoir des filles. En entrant dans la petite pièce circulaire, la jeune fille se réjouit de constater qu'elle était vide. Elle allait donc pouvoir enfin être en paix. Elle se déplaça lentement vers son lit et se laissa tomber dedans aussitôt qu'elle fut suffisamment près. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune intention de faire des devoirs, malgré son léger retard, surtout pour le cours de Botanique. La tête dans les nuages, elle n'avait plus que ça à faire, penser. Penser à quoi? Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer elle-même. Elle avait peur. Peur de ce que la Grosse Dame lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Peur qu'elle ait raison, qu'il s'agisse de la vérité. Normalement, être en amour était exaltant, voire ahurissant. Pourtant, elle était bien loin de se sentir excité face à cette révélation. Mais en même temps, elle n'était pas en amour. Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Non pas qu'il était impossible pour elle d'aimer quelqu'un, mais simplement parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans sa vie pour qui elle pouvait ressentir un tel sentiment, pour le moment. En fermant les yeux, elle put apercevoir une vision très nette de son professeur de potion et cela la troubla au plus haut point. Aussitôt, elle se leva d'un bond et se dit que finalement, il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être seule, laissé à elle-même. Cela lui donnait beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir, pour réaliser certaines choses, pour _succomber_.

Rapidement, elle ressortit du dortoir. Les jumeaux la dévisagèrent sur son passage, et avec raison puisque cela ne faisait pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes qu'elle s'était encabanée dans le dortoir des filles.

« Whouaaaaou. Tu es drôlement efficace en question de temps, lorsque tu fais des devoirs! », ironisa Fred.

« Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer... », répondit calmement Amélia. En effet, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer...sur les bonnes choses, en réalité.

Le soir venu, elle se dit qu'il était bientôt temps de se rendre dans les cachots, pour sa rencontre avec..._lui_. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, comme si le fait que la Grosse Dame ait prétendu qu'elle était supposément amoureuse rendait ce questionnement, ou devrais-je dire cette affirmation, à l'évidence que c'était absolument vrai. Et Amélia savait que le professeur Snape avait un don pour découvrir ce qu'elle préférait garder pour elle.

_Mais arrête de t'en faire, espèce de cruche! Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui. Voyons, c'est complètement ridicule d'y avoir songé ne serais-ce qu'une seconde._

Mais ce qui était particulièrement ridicule fut surtout le fait qu'elle sentait le besoin de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour son professeur.

En descendant les escaliers, Amélia se disait qu'elle faisait une terrible erreur de se rendre dans son bureau ce soir-là. Elle sentait un léger tremblement incontrôlable dans ses mains, et elle avait même l'impression que sa vue se brouillait à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du confort de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour rejoindre les ténèbres des cachots humides. Rendue au niveau du Hall d'entrée, Amélia sentit son ventre gargouiller et elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de manger un petit quelque chose si elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer.

C'est dans les moments qu'on se sent le moins bien que le pire doit arriver. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Amélia se dit en assistant à une scène atroce auquel elle se sentait complètement vulnérable et d'aucune utilité. Devant elle, un élève de 5e année, Michael Corner, avait le dos plaqué au sol, le nez ensanglanté. Autour de lui, plusieurs élèves de Serpentard se tenaient regroupés, leurs baguettes pointées sur la pauvre victime sans défense.

« Ohé! Mais ça ne va pas la tête?», s'écria alors Amélia.

Aussitôt, le groupe composé de trois Serpentard se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivée.

« Tu ferais mieux de te la fermer si tu ne veux pas d'ennui! », répliqua le plus costaud de la bande.

« Vous êtes vraiment des crétins! Il n'y a que des Serpentard pour s'en prendre à trois contre un. Des lâches, voilà ce que vous êtes! », s'écria Amélia avec colère.

C'est à ce moment qu'il y eut un éclair rougeâtre et plusieurs sorts en même temps heurtèrent Amélia en pleine poitrine. La jeune Gryffondor fit une chute de plusieurs mètres, se brutalisant violemment la tête contre le sol de pierre.

Aussitôt, les élèves de Serpentard s'éloignèrent en courant, laissant Amélia étendue au sol, inconsciente. Pendant ce temps, Michael rampa jusqu'à elle, le sang coulant sur sa robe de sorcier.

_« Mille milliards de gargouilles enchantées! »,_ s'écria une petite voix flutée.

Michael se retourna sèchement, ce qui n'aida pas à sa douleur, et aperçut un peu plus loin de petit professeur Flitwick courir le plus vite qu'il put vers deux de ses étudiants.

« Professeur... Nous avons été attaqués par des élèves de Serpentard... »

« Nom d'un gnome de jardin! Vous saignez abondamment, Monsieur Corner! », s'inquiéta le professeur de sortilèges.

« Ce n'est pas aussi pire qu'elle... », ajouta-t-il en pointant Amélia. « Elle a été stupéfixé par deux des trois Serpentard en même temps! »

Le professeur Flitwick plaqua une main sur sa bouche, visiblement scandalisée.

« Nous devons aller à l'infirmerie _immédiatement!_ Mais avant, je dois prévenir le professeur responsable de cette étudiante. »

Michael Corner spécifia rapidement ce qui s'était passé, sans oublier le moindre détail, nommant avec frustration les trois agresseurs.

D'un geste gracieux, le professeur Flitwick fit apparaitre un Patronus et lui indiqua le message qu'il souhaitait transmettre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aigle argenté s'éloigna dans les couloirs du château à une vitesse spectaculaire, ses grandes ailes se déployant majestueusement.

Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, il pointa sa baguette magique sur Amélia et enclencha un sortilège de lévitation afin de transporter la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

**_.xxxx._**

_Mais où est-elle? J'avais précisé qu'elle devait se présenter à mon bureau à 20 heures précises. N'ai-je pas été suffisamment clair?_

De mauvaise humeur, le professeur Snape faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il détestait qu'on le fasse attendre, encore plus qu'on lui pose un lapin.

Au moment où il se dit qu'il en avait plus que marre d'attendre et qu'il irait se réfugier dans ses appartements, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

_Il n'était pas trop tôt._

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de cacher son étonnement en découvrant le professeur McGonagall entrer dans son bureau.

« _Une abomination! Voilà ce qui décrit la majorité des élèves disgracieux de votre maison!_ », commença-t-elle avec fureur.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous perturbe? », questionna le professeur Snape, cachant avec un effort ultime son mécontentement.

« Certains de _vos_ élèves ont attaqué deux autres élèves dans les couloirs. L'étudiant de Serdaigle ne s'en est pas trop mal tiré, mais j'ai bien peur que celle de Gryffondor soit grandement plus affectée. »

Le professeur Snape resta parfaitement immobile un moment, fixant le professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'elles sont les victimes? », questionna-t-il finalement, impartial.

« Michael Corner et Amélia Walters. »

Le visage du professeur de potion blêmit d'un ton.

_« De minables petits vaux rien, voilà ce qu'ils sont! Où est la dignité, où est la justice là-dedans! »,_ s'emporta alors le professeur McGonagall, très peu consciente du changement d'attitude du maître des potions lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le nom de son élève.

« Puis-je savoir qui étaient les agresseurs? », questionna calmement le maître des potions.

« Oh! Vous pouvez en être sûr que je vais vous le dire! », s'indigna le professeur de métamorphose. « Il s'agissait de Terence Higgs, Miles Bletchley et de Adrian Pucey! »

Le professeur McGonagall marqua une courte pause, croisant ses bras sévèrement, défiant le professeur Snape du regard. Voyant que ce dernier ne réagissait pas, elle poursuivit son discourt avec fougue.

« J'ai toujours su qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de sans-cervelles. Ils ne sont bons que pour défier les règlements et tricher au Quidditch! La moindre des choses serait de les expulsés de l'équipe indéfiniment! »

Cette fois, le maître des potions eut une réaction un peu plus vive, ce qui régala le professeur McGonagall d'avoir enfin réussi à le provoquer.

« Je ne suis pas certain que la suspension de ces jeunes gens serait nécessaire. Après tout, le but n'est pas réellement de punir le restant de l'équipe, ni tous les élèves de Serpentard mais de punir uniquement les personnes concernées. De toute façon, je prévois déjà une punition suffisamment… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le professeur McGonagall s'emporta de nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Severus? Que vous ne comptez par les suspendre de l'équipe? De quel _droit _vous permettez-vous cette iniquité? »

« Je crois que j'ai connaissance de ce qui m'est droit, Minerva. »

« Du favoritisme, de l'injustice! Voilà à quoi nous avons droit venant de votre part depuis des années! S'il s'agissait d'élèves d'une autre maison, nous n'aurions même pas eu besoin de discuter du sort réservé à ces élèves! Il aurait été inévitable, selon tout le personnel de cette école, du renvoi soudain des agresseurs! »

« Je ne vois pas l'utilité de perdre son sang-froid pour une simple attaque entre élèves dans un couloir. »

« Pour une _simple _attaque? Vous voulez_ rire_, je l'espère? Une élève a été gravement stupéfixé par plusieurs élèves en même temps! Ce genre d'attaque n'est absolument pas toléré, dans notre école, _Severus!_ Vous devriez être le premier à le savoir! »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu que les attaques entre étudiants étaient tolérées, _Minerva._ »

« Dans ce cas, agissez en conséquence! »

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une attaque entre élèves a lieu, dans cette école. »

« Alors c'est votre unique excuse pour justifier l'acte insensé de vos élèves? », s'indigna le professeur de métamorphose.

« N'oublions pas que nous n'avons qu'une seule version des faits. »

« Quelle autre version avons-nous de besoin? Il n'y a aucune excuse qui justifierait la lâcheté de ces élèves! Nul besoin d'écouter leur version des faits! Trois contre un! Une abomination! »

« Je croyais qu'il y avait deux victimes, dans cette histoire. »

« Ils s'en sont pris à Monsieur Corner en premier. Ensuite, Miss Walters a intervenu afin de proférer cette injustice! »

« Ah! Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Miss Walters qui a encore une fois voulu jouer les héros… »

« Nous savons tous les deux qu'il a été_ juste_ pour Miss Walters d'intervenir! »

« Cela dépend de la façon dont elle est intervenue. »

« Elle a voulu aider un élève en détresse! On se fiche totalement de la façon qu'elle est intervenue! »

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel les deux professeurs s'échangèrent des regards meurtriers.

« Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'ils seront sévèrement punis. Leur action fut totalement inacceptable! Ils devraient tous les trois être dans le train à cette heure-ci, expulsé de notre prestigieuse école. », affirma finalement le professeur McGonagall.

« Je crois pouvoir décider du sort de _mes_ élèves. Je ferai ce qui semble nécessaire. », assura le professeur Snape.

« Faites ce qu'il se doit! »

Mais le professeur Snape ne portait déjà plus vraiment attention aux complaintes de sa collègue.

Il s'en chargerait. _Ô que si_. Pour une fois, il se fichait totalement qu'il s'agisse d'élèves de sa propre maison. Bien sûr, devant le professeur McGonagall, il avait agi de façon impartiale, mais il serait nettement moins indulgent le moment venu de la punition de ses élèves. Certes, ils avaient agi avec lâcheté et avaient déshonoré sa maison, mais ce n'était pas le pire dans tout ça.

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner me coucher après  
cette soirée _scandaleuse!_ », conclut le professeur de métamorphose.

D'un pas décidé, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

« Comment jugeriez-vous la gravité du cas de votre élève? », questionna alors le maître des potions.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna prestement en répondant:

« Elle est toujours inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh est présentement en train de la soigner donc je présume qu'elle est entre bonnes mains. Je tiens à préciser que nous avons hésité à l'envoyer à St-Mangouste. Elle risque de rester un long séjour à l'infirmerie! »

Le professeur Snape acquiesça de la tête et inséra ses mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

« Bonsoir, Severus. », conclut d'une voix sévère le professeur McGonagall avant de sortir et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Le professeur Snape resta parfaitement immobile un moment, se répétant dans sa tête les paroles de sa consœur de travail.

_Elle est toujours inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh est présentement en train de la soigner donc je présume qu'elle est entre bonnes mains._

_« C'est ce que je vais vérifier moi-même»_, ajouta-t-il à haute voix.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Wooo :) Cette fois, le chapitre est arrivé beaucoup plus tôt que le précédent hihihi :) J'espère que ça vous a plu! Encore une fois, les reviews sont plus qu'appréciés (le mot est faible) et m'encourage toujours énormément à poursuivre la suite plus rapidement :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	24. Repos et rigolade

**_Chapitre 24 : Repos et rigolade_**

_« Une bande de petits crétins, voilà ce qu'ils sont! »_

La silhouette de l'infirmière était peu perceptible dans la pénombre, le professeur Snape se tenant un peu plus loin, les yeux rivés sur le petit lit dans le coin de la grande infirmerie.

« Il n'y a que des_ lâches_ pour agir ainsi! », ajouta Madame Pomfresh avec colère.

« Vous avez croisé le professeur McGonagall, je présume? », questionna-t-il.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai croisé! Elle est venue voir la condition de ses deux jeunes étudiants! »

« Cela explique bien des choses… », répliqua sarcastiquement le maître des potions, en relevant la tête pour désormais fixer l'infirmière, se remémorant le nombre de fois que le professeur de métamorphose avait utilisé ce terme précis, ce soir.

« Vous dîtes, professeur? »

_Celui-ci fit un bref signe comme quoi ce n'était pas la peine d'élaborer sur le sujet._

_Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que pour les Serpentard que l'on pourrait user de ce terme…_ pensa-t-il.

En effet, autrefois, lui-même avait été victime à maintes reprises et il ne faisait aucun doute que les quatre Gryffondor, mais il en avait deux en particulier en tête, qui l'ont brutalisé tout au long de ses études à Poudlard ont rarement été perçu comme des lâches. Sauf par une personne. Mais encore, elle-même avait succombé au charme illusoire de l'un d'eux, le laissant seul à lui-même.

Un murmure inaudible venant du lit à côté le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna vivement vers elle.

« Elle marmonne dans son sommeil depuis tantôt. Rien à faire, ce qu'elle chuchote est absolument incohérent. »

« Hmmm... C'est ce que je constate… »

L'infirmière vérifia la température de Michael Corner, toujours endormi, puis se retourna de nouveau vers l'enseignant.

« Je présume que les jeunes gens qui ont commis l'agression seront sévèrement punis après leurs actes de ce soir… Je crois que le professeur Dumbledore a dû être contacté, comme à chaque fois qu'un règlement n'est pas respecté donc je suppose qu'il saura quelle sanction subirons ses… »

« Je peux vous assurer que la sanction de ces jeunes gens me revient entièrement. », répondit-il avant que l'infirmière eût le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_.x.x.x.x._

Lorsqu'Amélia ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle fut diligemment aveuglée par la clarté avenante qui envahissait la majestueuse infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh expliqua à la jeune fille qu'elle était restée inconsciente pendant trois jours, mais que son état avait rapidement été stabilisé. Elle avait reçu de nombreuses visites, si l'on considérait la quantité inconcevable de bouquets de fleurs et les friandises de toutes sortes qui remplissaient la pièce. Elle sentait que son corps en entier était courbaturé, ce qui lui donnait la désagréable impression qu'un train lui avait foncé dessus. Heureusement, elle ne faisait plus de fièvre à son réveil et elle réussit avec aisance à avaler un énorme bol de soupe à l'oignon accompagné de quelques biscottes. Par contre, elle eut beaucoup plus de difficulté à ingurgiter l'énorme tasse de thé médicamenté, qui avait un horrible goût de ravin, que lui avait refilé l'infirmière.

« Oh! Ne faites pas votre rabat-joie ! Ce n'est que du thé, ce n'est pas bien sorcier ! »

Amélia grimaça et dû se forcer d'avaler une grosse gorger du liquide chaud, qu'elle faillit recracher immédiatement après.

« Quand pourrais-je retourner à mon dortoir ? »

« Lorsque vous vous sentirez mieux ! Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas le cas de sitôt si vous ne finissez pas votre tasse de thé ! »

Amélia afficha un air boudeur à l'infirmière puis reprit une gorgée, plus petite cette fois. _Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pressait si elle n'était pas à veille de sortir d'ici ?_

Assise confortablement dans son petit lit, adossé contre la tête de lit en fer blanc, Amélia regarda de nouveau autour d'elle pour contempler ses présents.

_Wow… Je ne savais pas qu'autant de gens s'inquiétaient pour moi…_

L'infirmerie baignait dans un mélange de doux parfums de fleurs enchanteresses, rendant cette pièce, normalement plutôt terne, extraordinairement captivante. À sa droite, sur un petit banc en bois teint, il y avait un énorme vase contenant de magnifiques magnolias de couleur crème. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce présent venait de sa grand-mère, qui avait un magnifique jardin dans la cour contenant de nombreuses sortes de plantes, dont ces magnifiques fleurs ornementales. À sa gauche, il y avait sur une table un nombre indéfini de pots de fleurs, dont un joli bouquet de roses de Recht, la fleur symbolique de l'Angleterre, et de plantes vertes qui ajoutait une touche zen à l'infirmerie. _Madame Chourage serait éblouie par toutes ces plantes…_

Au pied de son lit, sur un chariot de fer blanc faisant la largeur du lit, il y avait d'innombrables boîtes et paquets de tout genre de friandises. Madame Pomfresh lui avait strictement interdit d'en manger, le temps que son corps reprenne de la force, mais Amélia avait triché à maintes reprises le régime alimentaire qui lui était assidu. Après tout, elle avait raté le festin d'Halloween donc elle se disait qu'elle pouvait bien se gâter un peu.

Regardant de tout côté afin de s'assurer que l'infirmière n'était pas dans les parages, Amélia se leva de son lit et vida le contenu de sa tasse dans l'un des pots contenant une petite plante aux feuilles imparipennées.

Rapidement, elle regagna son lit et fit mine d'avoir terminé sa tasse lorsque l'infirmière refit une brève apparition. Amélia constata par la suite qu'un jeune garçon, de première année ou deuxième tout au plus, jugea-t-elle, l'observait d'un lit un peu plus loin, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Si tu avais goutez ce thé, crois-moi, tu aurais voulu faire la même chose… », justifia alors Amélia au jeune garçon.

Celui-ci parut surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole et sursauta légèrement.

« Je… J'ai dû en boire quatre tasses par jour depuis que je suis ici. »

Amélia afficha un air désolé au jeune bonhomme et haussa les épaules.

« Et à ce que je vois, ça n'a pas fait de miracle. »

Aussitôt ces paroles dîtes, Amélia les regretta. Elle tenta rapidement de se reprendre en regardant la mine cireuse du jeune garçon.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas si mal, mais je suis sûre que le thé n'a rien à voir là-dedans… »

Le petit garçon fixa Amélia quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

« En fait, je crois que ça m'a beaucoup aidée. Encore hier soir, j'avais un bec de canard à la place du nez. »

Le visage d'Amélia se décomposa en moins d'une seconde et elle sentit immédiatement le besoin de regarder ailleurs.

« Oh! Dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de boire ce thé, la prochaine fois… », blagua-t-elle, pour calmer l'atmosphère.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et se contenta de se recoucher dans son lit.

Amélia, se sentant terriblement mal à l'aise, se leva afin d'aller à la salle de bain.

« Puis-je savoir_ où_ comptez-vous aller ? »

La voix suspicieuse de l'infirmière résonna dans les tympans de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Je vais à la toilette… »

« Oh, mais il y a des toilettes dans l'infirmerie, jeune fille. »

« Oui… Mais je préférais me dégourdir les jambes un petit peu… »

« _Il n'en ait pas question !_ Vous vous dégourdirez les jambes lorsque vous aurez la force suffisante pour le faire ! »

« Oh ! Mais je me sens très bien, vous saurez! », répliqua Amélia avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que votre visage illustre, en ce moment ! Vous êtes pâle comme un linge. Veuillez regagner votre lit immédiatement ! »

Amélia ronchonna davantage, mais réalisa rapidement que c'était peine perdue. Elle retourna dans son lit, la mine renfrognée, et tenta de se rendormir. _En vain._

_Quelle galère… Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire, maintenant ?_

« Madame Pomfresh ? »

L'infirmière se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, suspicieuse.

« Je ne pourrais pas simplement aller à mon dortoir pour aller chercher quelques livres ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Alors que suis-je censée faire ? »

« Vous reposez, chère enfant, pendant que vous en avez encore le temps ! »

« J'ai dormi pendant trois jours… Je crois être suffisamment reposée. »

L'infirmière montra qu'elle n'était pas du tout ravie de son commentaire, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait absolument aucun argument pour rouspéter. Pourtant, après un échange de regard hostile, elle ajouta :

« Je regrette, vous ne quitterez pas cette infirmerie avant que vous ne vous sentiez mieux. »

« Mais je me sens mieux ! Je vous l'assure ! Et puis quelle différence ça pourrait bien avoir entre dormir ici ou dans mon dortoir ? »

« Vous pouvez me sortir tous les arguments que vous trouverez, jeune fille, mais vous ne sortirez pas d'ici aujourd'hui. »

« Alors je dois fixer la plafond éternellement, comme un légume, en attendant le sommeil qui ne viendra point ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Sur ces paroles, l'infirmière quitta la chambre des patients pour retrouver son bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Amélia rageait à l'idée de perdre son temps pour une telle idiotie. Certes, elle avait était inconsciente pendant un certain temps, certes, elle avait mal aux muscles et au crâne… Mais quelle était la différence entre avoir mal dans l'infirmerie à celle d'avoir mal dans son propre lit ?

_Ah… Si je croise le chemin de ces trois imbéciles de Serpentard, je leur flanque la volée de leur vie._

Ainsi, Amélia passa la majorité de son après-midi à fixer le plafond en sifflotant l'Hymne de Poudlard et à manger, de temps à autre, quelques friandises.

« Tu en veux ? », proposa Amélia au jeune garçon qui, tout comme elle, était parfaitement éveillé.

« Je… Je ne crois pas avoir le droit d'en manger… », répondit-il timidement.

« Ah… Allez… Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire ? Ce n'est que des friandises… »

Toujours hésitant, le jeune garçon finit par accepter et Amélia lui lança une boîte de dragées surprises Bertie Crochu.

« Beeeeurk… Ils ont un goût dégoutant, tes bonbons… », répliqua aussitôt le jeune garçon, une fois qu'il eut avalé une première confiserie.

« Haha… Tu as dû avaler une dragée qui a un goût répugnant… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a des saveurs exquises dans ce paquet ! Par contre, je te déconseille fortement de prendre celle qui est rougeâtre et picotée… Si tu as de la chance, le bonbon aura une saveur de confiture à la fraise, mais je te confirme que la plupart ont obtenu la saveur de mille-pattes… Et crois-moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine de prendre le risque… Un réel cauchemar, si tu veux savoir… »

_« Hein ? »,_ répliqua-t-il, troublé.

« Bien oui… Ce sont des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu… Il y en a qui goûte la noix de coco, d'autre qui goûte la poire juteuse, d'autre qui… _Attends une minute…_ Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en manges, tout de même ? »

Le garçon timide sembla soudainement mal à l'aise.

« Euhh… »

Amélia éclata de rire.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Tous les sorciers en ont déjà mangé… »

« Euhh… Ce n'est que ma première année ici… J'ai découvert que j'étais sorcier il n'y a pas bien longtemps… »

« Oh ! Tes parents sont Moldus ? », questionna Amélia avec intérêt.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Oui. »

« Ah ! C'est génial ! Ils ont dû être particulièrement surpris en apprenant une telle nouvelle ! Tout comme toi d'ailleurs. »

Le jeune garçon releva la tête, soudainement rayonnant.

« _Ah… Ouais !_ Ils ont presque été aussi surpris que moi… »

« Ah… Je comprends ! Alors comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? Ça te plaît ? »

« Oh _oui ! _Beaucoup ! »

Les deux élèves s'échangèrent des sourires complices, ravis de ne pas être seuls. Pendant une minute ou deux, ils fixèrent le plafond, gardant un silence complet.

« Toi, ça ne te dérange pas les… les sangs-de-bourbes ? », questionna finalement le jeune garçon.

Amélia se leva d'un bon, choqué.

« Qui t'a appris ce mot _dégoûtant_ _?_ »

« Certains Serpentard se moquent de moi… Parce que je sais moins de choses qu'eux… Et que mon sang n'est pas pur. », répondit tristement le jeune garçon.

Amélia parut scandalisée.

« Ah! _Ces maudits Serpentard !_ Il n'y a qu'eux pour traiter les gens de la sorte. Bon, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. On se fiche _totalement_ que tu fasses partie d'une famille Moldu ou pas. Ce n'est que des âneries enfantines, tout ça. De nos jours, pratiquement aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'est de sang pur de toute façon. Et c'est normal que pour le moment, ils en sachent plus que toi. Après tout, ils sont nés dans ce monde. Mais crois-moi, tu comprendras tout rapidement. Et je ne serais pas étonnée que tu les surpasses ! »

Le jeune garçon sourit timidement à Amélia.

« Merci. », répondit-il simplement.

Puis, hésitant, il demanda :

« Et toi… Tes parents sont sorciers ? »

Amélia se figea sur place. Vacillante, elle répondit :

« Euh… Oui… »

« Et… Euh… Ils ont le sang pur ? »

« Quelle importance ça peut avoir ! », répliqua Amélia avec exaspération.

Voyant la mine apeurée du jeune garçon, elle s'excusa de s'être un peu emporter et poursuivit :

« Je proviens en effet d'une famille de sang pur, mais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le jeune homme l'interrompit.

« Mais je croyais que ce n'était que les Serpentard qui pouvaient avoir le sang pur ! »

« Oh ! Non non ! Absolument pas ! »

« Ah… Tant mieux… »

Amélia le dévisagea subtilement.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

« Écoute… Tu ne m'entendras jamais me vanter à quiconque que mon sang est supposément _pur_. De toute façon, je n'en crois pas un mot. Tout ça, c'est de la camelote ! Ce n'est pas le sang qui fait d'une personne un être pur ou pas ! C'est bien plus profond que cela… Je suis persuadée que c'est notre âme qui fait de nous un sorcier ou une sorcière pure. La sincérité, la loyauté, l'amour, le pardon… Toutes ces choses… C'est ça l'important. C'est qui tu es, pas ce que tu prétends être. »

Amélia échangea un regard chaleureux avec le jeune garçon.

« C'est beau, comment tu parles… C'est poétique. »

Amélia éclata de rire à nouveau.

« Oh ! Crois-moi, je suis absolument_ nulle_ en poésie… Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! Mes paroles ne sont pas poétiques, elles sont vraies. J'ai toujours préféré m'exprimer en personne plutôt que sur papier, de toute façon… »

Le jeune garçon lui fit de nouveau un sourire puis prit une grande inspiration. Amélia le dévisagea avec le sourire, se demandant à quoi il jouait. Puis, elle le vit plonger sa main avec fougue dans la boîte de dragée et en ressortir un de couleur vert kaki. Amélia sue immédiatement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée en le voyant mettra dans sa bouche le petit bonbon tacheté. Pas plus de trois secondes plus tard, il s'était levé et courait vers un pot de chambre qui était déposé sur une longue table, plus loin. Il recracha avec dégoût la substance pâteuse dans le pot sans hésitation. Lentement, il se retourna et fixa la jeune Gryffondor intensément. Puis, simultanément, les deux élèves éclatèrent d'un rire sonore qui fit apparaitre l'infirmière.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de ce vacarme ? », questionna-t-elle d'un ton faussement vexé.

Mais c'était peine perdue, aucun des deux n'allait lui révéler la source de leur plaisir. Le jeune garçon regagna son lit hâtivement puis Amélia lui fit un petit clin d'œil complice. Pendant un moment, l'infirmière avait quitté la pièce, mais elle refit surface peu de temps après avec un petit chariot contenant de la nourriture. La jeune Gryffondor repéra rapidement la grosse tasse de thé et fixa l'infirmière en guise d'explication. En effet, elle avait bu, enfin, elle avait fait _semblant de boire_, une énorme tasse le matin même. _Quelle était la nécessité de cette nouvelle torture ?_

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, jeune fille. La tasse de thé, elle est belle et bien pour vous. Inutile d'expliquer pourquoi, vous n'avez qu'à observer votre plante, un moment… Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait apprécié. »

Amélia grimaça puis se retourna vers le jeune garçon. Celui-ci rigola silencieusement,  
ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

« Cette fois, tachez de la boire, c'est entendu ? », demanda Madame Pomfresh, cachant un sourire, qui était pourtant bien visible malgré elle.

« D'accord. », répondit Amélia en prenant avec ses deux mains la grosse tasse. Elle imita le jeune garçon en prenant une grande inspiration puis prit une première gorgée. Pour elle ne savait quelle raison, elle soupçonnait que le goût aurait été moins déplaisant, mais elle réalisa assez rapidement qu'elle s'était trompée amèrement.

Rapidement, elle trouva sommeil et s'endormit en début de soirée, ratant la visite de ses amis.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, très tôt. Madame Pomfresh lui avait apporté son petit-déjeuner et elle avait pu quitter l'infirmerie tout de suite après. Son jeune ami était encore endormi à son départ donc elle demanda à l'infirmière de lui dire au revoir de sa part, en lui laissant une boîte de chocogrenouille. Elle ria en imaginant le jeune homme paniqué en voyant son chocolat bouger, mais elle se dit qu'au moins, une fois à la bouche, il n'y avait plus aucun risque ; le goût velouté du somptueux chocolat au lait le réconforterait surement.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait également aucun élève à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie debout à cette heure-ci, ce qui laissa la jeune fille seule dans les couloirs déserts du château. Dehors, le vent fouettait les carrelages, lui rappelant que le froid arrivait à grands pas. Elle avait toujours adoré l'automne, les arbres colorés, les citrouilles enchantées, le sucre d'érable à la tonne… Par contre, le mois d'octobre s'était terminé pour laisser place au mois de novembre, le mois des brumes, le mois des morts, le mois où les dernières feuilles quittaient les arbres. Dénudés, les végétaux paraissaient désormais tristes et seuls. Un peu comme Amélia se sentait, à l'instant. Mais pour bien des raisons qu'elle gardait pour elle-même, elle aimait ce mois-ci.

Parcourue de frissons, Amélia se dirigea vers les salles de douches. Rien ne lui ferait plus de bien que l'eau chaude sur sa peau glacée. En réfléchissant, elle réalisa qu'elle avait terriblement hâte aux vacances de Noël. Elle était impatience à l'idée de revoir sa grand-mère, son chien, sa charmante maison campagnarde. Sans oublier la confection de bonshommes de neige, faire du patin sur glace, glisser sur les pentes enneigées, manger d'alléchants déserts sucrés, boire de succulents chocolats chauds, passer les soirées à discuter, se réchauffant les orteils près du grand foyer…

Et il ne restait plus que quelques semaines… Elle avait si hâte.

Après avoir pris une longue douche chaude, Amélia laissa sécher ses cheveux à l'air libre puis se mit une petite touche de maquillage afin de faire ressortir ses grands yeux. Ensuite, elle s'habilla chaudement, car la température était hivernale et elle avait vraiment besoin d'être confortable, aujourd'hui. Lentement, elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, et pour la deuxième fois, elle se trouva à être la seule étudiante dans la pièce.

Elle mangea lentement, savourant chaque boucher. Ce matin-là, il n'y avait que le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave de présent à la table des professeurs. Les deux femmes discutaient amicalement en prenant leur petit-déjeuner respectif. Lorsque le professeur de métamorphose aperçut Amélia, elle s'excusa auprès du professeur de botanique et se leva, s'approchant de la jeune fille à grands pas.

« Ah ! Miss Walters ! Vous êtes sorti de l'infirmerie, à ce que je vois ! », dit-elle avec le sourire.

« Oui. Ce matin même, professeur. »

« Ah ! Bien, bien. Et vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« En pleine forme, professeur, en pleine force. »

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre. Les Weasley ont pris en notes les devoirs, bien que je doute qu'ils les fassent, donc vous pouvez tenter de rattraper votre retard. Bien sûr, je comprends que vous risquez d'être surchargée, car vous devez avoir pris du retard dans toutes les matières, mais je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez. »

Amélia afficha un air horrifié. _Pourquoi avait-elle réellement envie de sortir de l'infirmerie, déjà ?_

Le professeur McGonagall sembla prendre conscience de la panique soudaine de son étudiante et reprit presque instantanément :

« Enfin, je vous permets de… Bon sang, je ne peux pas croire que je m'apprête à permettre cela… »

Le visage d'Amélia s'illumina alors, impatiente d'entendre la suite.

« Je… Je vais vous permettre, et sachez que c'est une exception, de prendre congé pour vos devoirs pour cette semaine. Mais je ne fais cela que parce que je sais que vous êtes une bonne élève et que votre retard a été injustement causé par trois stupides Serpentard. »

« Merci beaucoup, professeur. »

La vieille femme acquiesça de la tête, puis retourna à la table des professeurs, laissant à Amélia la chance de finir son bol de céréales.

_Ouais… Ces stupides Serpentard… J'espère que Snape les aura bien punis… Quoique j'en doute. À la minute qui suit, il doit encore être en train de les féliciter pour avoir anéanti deux élèves de maisons rivales._

À ce moment, elle entendit une porte claquer au fond de la Grande Salle et le bruit sourd sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête pour voir qui avait fait irruption dans ses pensées et elle aperçut le maître des potions s'asseoir gracieusement au bout de la table des professeurs. Elle continuait de l'examiner lorsque celui-ci releva les yeux, sentant un regard pesant sur lui, et croisa le regard de la jeune Gryffondor. Aussitôt, Amélia se centralisa de nouveau sur son bol de céréales, faisant mine de prendre une bouchée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, ses céréales étant devenues molles et sans goût, mais parvint à avaler sans trop mâcher. Par réflexe, elle releva la tête et fixa de nouveau le professeur Snape quelques secondes, mais détourna aussitôt le regard lorsqu'elle constata que celui-ci la fixait toujours, les sourcils froncés.

Cherchant à fuir de sa vue, Amélia se leva finalement, sentant la vigilance du maître des potions peser sur ses épaules, mais parvint à quitter la Grande Salle assez rapidement.

Se retrouvant dans le Hall d'entrée, Amélia se dirigea vers les deux grandes portes ouvertes menant vers la cour centrale. Jugeant qu'elle n'aurait pas suffisamment de temps pour aller se détendre au parc avant sa première classe de la journée, la jeune Gryffondor réussit malgré tout à se trouver un petit coin de pelouse, la cour étant largement dominée par un sol en pavé de pierre. À plat ventre sur l'herbe fraîche, Amélia ouvrit un bouquin qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et poursuivit sa lecture avec grand intérêt pour les vingt de minutes qu'il restait avant son cours de sortilèges.

Son temps de détente s'écoula un peu trop rapidement à son goût et Amélia dût se rendre au troisième étage afin de rejoindre ses camarades de classe à la Salle de Sortilèges où le professeur Flitwick enseignait son cours.

Heureusement, la matinée passa assez rapidement et Amélia put prendre le déjeuner paisiblement avec ses amies. Par contre, le restant de l'après-midi passa nettement moins hâtivement que le matin, en partie à cause des cours qui étaient plus rigoureux au goût d'Amélia, mais également, car c'était la fin de la journée et que les élèves commençaient déjà à perdre la concentration requise, surtout pour le cours de potion, le dernier de la journée pour les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de septièmes années.

Le professeur Snape était toujours aussi froid qu'à son habitude, rendant l'atmosphère lourde et plus angoissante que les autres cours. Amélia avait encore plus de difficulté à se concentrer que les cours précédents et le fait que le professeur Snape la foudroyait du regard à chaque instant ne plaidait pas à sa cause. Pour bien des raisons, la jeune Gryffondor avait la désagréable impression qu'il voulait lui faire part de quelque chose et si les autres élèves n'avaient pas été aussi pris dans leurs chaudrons, ils auraient probablement constaté qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans le regard de leur professeur.

Il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes lorsque le professeur s'arrêta devant le chaudron d'Amélia.

« Médiocre. »

La jeune Gryffondor releva la tête, plus surprise que jamais.

« Je… Je crois que j'ai versé un peu trop de ventricules dans… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le professeur de potion reprenait, tout aussi méchamment :

« Mais il n'y a pas que cette unique section qui fait de votre potion un lamentable fluide impertinent. Je vous suggère de relire vos notes, en particulier à la sixième ligne. »

Puis, il s'éloigna vers une autre table, visiblement ravie.

Quant à Amélia, elle se sentait complètement anéantie. Certes, sa potion était pathétiquement ratée, mais elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la rabaisse encore plus. En effet, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait échoué à la confection de sa potion. En regardant autour d'elle, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule qui semblait éprouver des difficultés, mais beaucoup d'entre eux ne semblaient pas être dans une situation aussi misérable que la sienne. Mais elle se reprendrait un autre jour, s'encouragea-t-elle.

À la fin du cours, Amélia et les autres élèves déposèrent un échantillon de leur potion dans un petit flacon afin de le remettre sur l'étagère du fond.

« Pas la peine de me laisser un échantillon de cette horreur, Miss Walters. Je n'aurai nullement besoin de preuve supplémentaire pour justifier votre note obtenue. »

Amélia se figea sur place, la baguette brandit au-dessus de son chaudron. Finalement, elle baissa le bras puis fit disparaitre de son chaudron le résultat de la moitié d'une après-midi de temps de travail. Le professeur Snape fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le chaudron désormais vide.

« Vous avez raison, professeur. Je ne voudrais pas prendre de votre précieux temps pour faire ce qui est censé être votre travail. », répondit grotesquement Amélia.

Sur ces mots, elle prit son sac à bandoulière et quitta la classe sans demander son reste. Ce soir-là, au dîner, la jeune fille n'était pas très bavarde et quitta la Grande Salle plus tôt que prévu.

« Où tu vas ? », demanda un des jumeaux.

« Je vais faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie pour aller chercher mes plantes et mes friandises ! On se rejoint à la salle commune tantôt ? »

« Ah ! Ouais, d'accord ! Tu crois avoir besoin d'aide pour transporter tout ça ? »

« Oh non non… Finissez votre repas ! Si jamais je constate que je n'ai pas assez de mes deux mains, j'utiliserai un sortilège de lévitation pour me secourir. »

« Très bien. À plus tard alors ! »

Ainsi, la jeune sorcière se promena dans les couloirs peu peuplés à cette heure et arriva au quatrième étage en peu de temps.

« Bonjour Madame Pomfresh ! »

« Miss Walters ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

« Non ! Au contraire ! Je vais très bien, je venais juste… », mais la jeune fille se tut lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard noir qu'une seule personne dans l'école possédait.

Afin de cacher son malaise, pourtant si apparent, la jeune fille reprit presque aussitôt :

« Bonsoir, professeur. »

Celui-ci répondit d'un bref signe de tête.

Amélia détourna presque aussitôt les yeux pour recroiser le regard nettement moins glacial de l'infirmière.

« Je venais simplement chercher les plantes et les friandises que j'ai reçues… »

« Ah ! Dobby l'elfe de maison s'en est déjà chargé ! En faites, il ne reste qu'un seul pot de plante qu'il n'ait pas encore apportée, mais je suis certaine qu'il devrait apparaitre d'un moment à l'autre pour la transporter à votre dortoir… »

« Ah ! », répondit Amélia, réalisant l'évidence.

« Je suggère que vous vous reposiez bien, jeune fille. Votre teint me semble encore pâle. Un peu de sommeil réparateur pourrait grandement aider votre cause. », suggéra l'infirmière.

« Bien sûr… C'est ce que je ferai. Ah ! Et puis tant qu'à mettre déplacé ici, je crois que je vais ramener moi-même la plante qui reste. »

« C'est à votre guise, elle est tout près de la table, derrière vous. »

Amélia se retourna et aperçut cette drôle de plante grimpante qui avait l'aspect d'un Filet du Diable. Elle ne l'avait pas aperçu auparavant, réalisant qu'elle devait être cachée par tous les autres pots de fleurs. Suspicieusement, elle s'en approcha et prit le pot dans ses mains.

« En passant, votre jeune ami était bien heureux du petit présent que vous lui avez donné. Il a quitté l'infirmerie il y a environ une heure seulement. »

« Ah ! Tant mieux ! Merci… Et bonne fin de soirée. À vous aussi, professeur. »

Amélia s'éloigna vers la porte, mais entendit avant de sortir l'infirmière s'adresser au maître des potions.

« Merci beaucoup pour les potions, professeur. J'étais en rupture de stock. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. », répondit poliment le professeur Snape, bien que le ton de sa voix prétendait tout le contraire.

À ce moment, Amélia était sortie de l'infirmerie et elle ne put entendre la fin de la discussion, bien qu'elle semblait terminée de toute façon.

Arrivant au bout du couloir, elle entendit une porte se refermer lourdement, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Par réflexe, elle se retourna, mais reprit rapidement le pas en constatant qu'il s'agissait de _lui_.

La jeune fille entendait des bruits de pas lourd, qui ne pouvait qu'être ceux du maître de potions en personne, la rattraper et elle eut le pressentiment qu'il allait l'interroger.

« Si vous présumez vous sentir beaucoup mieux, alors qu'elle est la raison qui consentirait le résultat minable de votre potion, cette après-midi ? », questionna une voix grave tout près de la jeune fille.

Amélia se raidit sur place, le pot de la plante glissant de ses mains et se brisant sur le sol, créant un bruit sourd qui résonna dans le couloir désert.

« Oh non ! », s'exclama alors Amélia, à voix basse.

« Laissez. », chuchota le professeur de potion.

D'un mouvement de baguette, chaque pièce fracassée du joli pot en terre cuite se solidifia pour former de nouveau un vase impeccable. Le professeur attrapa au vol le pot, désormais réparé contenant l'étrange plante dedans.

« Merci. », remercia la jeune fille en reprenant le vase rond contenant l'étrange végétal.

« C'est une plante très originale. J'ai toujours été fascinée par la Voltiflor, mais je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir en avoir une un jour… », ajouta alors la jeune fille.

« Je me disais que vous auriez aimé, aussi. », répondit sobrement le maître des potions.

Amélia se figea de nouveau sur place, cette fois tenant fermement sa plante, heureusement.

« Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question, par contre. » ajouta le professeur afin de rompre le silence.

« Ah… Oui… Euh… C'est jusque que… J'étais un peu fatiguée… »

« C'est compréhensible. »

Amélia osa jeter un coup d'œil au professeur. Celui-ci l'observait de ses yeux noirs, mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucune rudesse dans son regard.

« Bonne soirée, Miss Walters. »

Le professeur Snape s'éloigna vers les escaliers, dans la même direction que la jeune fille, mais celui-ci marchait d'un pas beaucoup plus précipité que la jeune sorcière.

« Merci… Merci pour la plante. », murmura finalement Amélia.

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu'elle n'avait pas parlé assez fort, mais le professeur confirma le contraire d'un léger hochement de tête en tournant la tête de côté, laissant le temps à Amélia de percevoir son profil.

Puis, il disparut dans les escaliers, laissant la jeune fille seule dans le couloir désormais désert. Finalement, elle reprit la marche, définitivement plus surprise que jamais.

_Un jour, il la critiquait et l'humiliait devant toute la classe, un autre, il lui offrait une plante._

Amélia ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais une chose était sûre, la plante qu'elle tenait fermement dans ces mains était sans aucun doute sa préférée de toutes celles qu'elle avait reçues.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! Bon sang que c'est encourageant et ça me donne toujours un boost et pleins pleins d'inspirations ! J'adore ça ! Parce que c'est en étant lu que ma fiction prend réellement vie. Merci à tous, vraiment. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit… (il me reste la correction…) Et l'autre d'après est déjà à moitié entamé… Donc je promets que ça ne tardera pas… Vous pourrez lire la suite rapidement :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	25. Détresse

**_Chapitre 25 : Détresse_**

En se réveillant, ce matin-là, Amélia s'étira longuement puis, à l'aide d'un sortilège, arrosa ses jolies plantes avec sa baguette magique. Lorsqu'elle arriva pour humidifier sa Voltiflor, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle se surprit à sourire en l'observant.

« Bon matin! », s'exclama Angelina en sortant de ses couvertures.

« Bon matin! Je vois que tu es d'une humeur excellente! », répondit Amélia, le visage radieux.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi! », répliqua alors Angelina, enjouée, ce qui fit rire Amélia.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse? Quel est ton secret », poursuivit Angelina en bâillant.

« Mais je n'ai pas de secret… Je suis de bonne humeur, c'est tout… », répliqua-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur la Voltiflor.

« En passant, je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais tu as de tes belles fleurs… Excepté cette drôle de plante verte, près de la fenêtre… Elle me fou les boules… », dit Angelina en pointant l'index vers la Voltiflor.

Amélia éclata de rire.

« Ouais, elle est très spéciale, cette plante. »

« En effet… Qui te l'a offerte? »

Un malaise s'installa alors dans la petite pièce circulaire, mais heureusement, Amélia n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

« Bon matin, les filles! »

« Bon matin, Alicia! »

« Vous faites quoi? », questionna la grande brunette.

« Euh… On ne faisait que discuter de tout et de rien… Je… Je crois que je vais aller prendre le petit déjeuner… J'ai très faim… », répliqua Amélia, de peur que le sujet revienne sur sa curieuse plante. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à ses amies, mais encore moins de leur dire que c'était le professeur Snape qui lui avait donné l'étrange végétal.

« Ouais… On te suit dans ce cas, moi aussi j'ai une faim de loup! », ajouta Angelina.

Heureusement, le sujet ne revint pas sur les plantes d'Amélia, mais tourna principalement autour du premier match de Quidditch qui devait avoir lieu ce samedi.

« J'ai tellement hâte de flanquer une voler à ses abrutis de Serpentard! », encouragea Alicia, les poings serrés.

Amélia participa très peu à la conversation, hochant la tête de temps à autre, les encourageant le restant du temps en laissant sortir un _« ouais »_ ou un _« c'est ça »_ enthousiaste lorsque l'une d'elles se remémorait leurs stratégies pour anéantir leur équipe rivale.

Les élèves de Poudlard prenaient tous leurs petits déjeuners respectifs avant de se rendre au premier cours de la journée. Pour les élèves de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle de septième année, un cours de botanique les attendait. Ironiquement, la jeune fille eut la tête ailleurs pendant une bonne partie du cours, se remémorant sa dernière journée à l'infirmerie en compagnie de son nouvel ami. En effet, Amélia se disait que si elle avait réellement aimé un de ces frères, c'est parce que l'un d'eux aurait été exactement comme lui.

« Soyez délicat! La belladone est une plante vénéneuse très dangereuse, ne la laisser pas vous infectez! », rappela pour la troisième fois le professeur Chourave à ses étudiants.

Menu de ses gants en peau de dragon, Amélia se trouvait dans la serre numéro trois, celle qui contenait les plantes les plus dangereuses, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'extraire l'essence vénéneuse de cette plante hideuse.

« Je l'ai! », s'écria Lee Jordan en tenant dans sa main victorieuse un petit flacon contenant une substance fluide.

Le professeur de botanique se retourna vers Lee et répondit :

« Monsieur Jordan, il vous faudra extraire beaucoup plus de cette essence pour avoir complété votre tâche d'aujourd'hui. »

Le visage de Lee Jordan se décomposa sur place, et avec raison. Il était particulièrement ardu de tenter d'extraire le venin d'une plante dangereuse qui faisait tout pour vous compliquer la tâche.

Finalement, le cours de botanique prit fin, au plus grand soulagement de probablement tous les élèves présents dans la classe, sans exception.

« C'était vraiment l'enfer, ce cours… », s'exclama Lee Jordan en sortant de la serre.

Amélia tenta de raisonner son ami.

« Au moins, tu as réussi à extraire l'essence de ta plante! »

« Mais pas assez! », répliqua-t-il aussitôt d'un ton pessimiste.

« Eh bien… Au moins tu en as récupéré une petite partie, c'est déjà un bon début… »

«  
Ouais, c'est ça. », répliqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur, visiblement très peu convaincu.

« Assez parlé de ces foutues plantes! », intervint alors Fred.

C'est dans un marmonnement commun qu'ils conclurent la discussion, tous déjà affaiblis de leur début de matinée.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall se remit à parler de l'épreuve finale de fin d'année à ses élèves, les A.S.P.I.C. Tout le monde dans le groupe semblait nerveux, car cette épreuve très rigoureuse demandait beaucoup de travail et la majorité de la classe était encore loin du but souhaité pour obtenir le diplôme. Amélia se concentra tellement fort durant le cours afin de se prouver qu'elle y parviendrait que c'est de peine et misère qu'elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Le restant de l'après-midi passa rapidement et la jeune Gryffondor se cloîtra à la bibliothèque une bonne partie de la journée dans cet endroit paisible et en profita pour finir sa lecture de chapitre pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal qui était due pour le lendemain après-midi. Finalement, elle révisa son devoir sur les propriétés du venin des Acromantulas pour la simple raison qu'elle tenait réellement à ce que son texte soit parfait, voulant éviter de nouveau les sarcasmes de son professeur de potion.

Ravie d'avoir tout terminé à temps, la jeune fille se rendit dans son dortoir et discuta avec les filles le restant de la soirée avant d'aller dormir.

Amélia se réveilla en retard, le vendredi matin, et elle dut se changer en vitesse et se rendre à son premier cours du matin sans avoir le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss Walters. »

Amélia s'installa à sa table respective, près de Lee Jordan, qui semblait clairement rassuré face à l'apparition de son amie, et ignora considérablement la remarque de son professeur de potion.

« Cela fera un autre dix point en moins pour Gryffondor. », conclut-il d'un ton froid.

Amélia fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lee pour une explication.

« Ouais… J'ai renversé une rangée de bocaux au complet en arrivant en classe… », dit Lee Jordan avec une mine humoristique.

Amélia éclata de rire et le son harmonieux de sa voix résonna dans les cachots. Toute la classe se retourna vers elle et celle-ci mit une main sur sa bouche afin de couper le son, cachant de moitié son sourire. Les jumeaux rigolaient silencieusement tandis que les autres se remettaient au travail en prenant en note quelques indications supplémentaires sur la potion qu'ils s'apprêtaient à concocter.

« Cela fera un cinq points en moins Miss Walters pour avoir perturbé toute la classe. La prochaine fois, tenté d'être plus subtile ou de tout simplement vous abstenir de venir si vous êtes incapable d'arriver à l'heure et de garder votre concentration. »

Amélia leva les yeux et sentait que le maître des potions la foudroyait du regard. Pourtant, ce matin-là, malgré son retard, elle était de très bonne humeur et même les complaintes du professeur Snape étaient loin de l'atteindre. Gardant le sourire, Amélia ouvrit son cahier et nota ce qui était inscrit au tableau, à l'avant de la classe.

« Bien, maintenant, avant de poursuivre, je vais prendre possession de vos travaux de cette semaine et je vais vous rendre ceux que vous m'avez remis au dernier cours. C'est avec l'absence d'étonnement que je constate que la plupart d'entre vous êtes encore bien loin du but rechercher. Les banalités de certains paraissaient presque captivantes comparé aux baratins que la plupart d'entre vous avez écrits. Je constate que la majorité de la classe auraient mieux fait d'imiter les Weasley, c'est-à-dire de tout simplement s'abstenir de remettre le travail demandé tellement le résultat est médiocre et dégradent. »

Amélia regarda les jumeaux d'un air sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel. George se défendit aussitôt.

« L'important, c'est la pratique dans tout ça, pas la théorie. La priorité, c'est que le tout soit dans notre tête. », répliqua-t-il dans un murmure en pointant son index sur sa tempe.

En effet, les jumeaux avaient des résultats plutôt surprenants, lorsqu'ils se forçaient. Le fait qu'ils concoctaient régulièrement de nouvelles inventions devait forcément avoir un lien là-dedans.

Lorsqu'Amélia reçut sa copie, elle fut immédiatement soulagée. Certes, le résultat était encore loin d'être exaltant, mais au moins, elle était désormais certaine qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qui auraient dû tout simplement s'abstenir de remettre le devoir. En se tournant vers son ami Lee Jordan, par contre, elle réalisa que ce n'était visiblement pas le cas pour lui.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai fait pour atterrir dans ce cours… Je suis tellement nulle en potion… »

« Mais tu as obtenu de bons résultats à tes buses, tu es loin d'être nul! », l'encouragea Amélia.

« Tu sais très bien que c'était que de la chance! L'examinatrice, le professeur Marchebank, est une vieille amie de ma grand-mère…Tout ça n'a été qu'un heureux hasard, une pure coïncidence… »

« Quand même, tu as réussi à passer le cours, l'an passé. »

« De justesse seulement! Et c'est surtout grâce à toi que je n'ai pas échoué. On sait tous que je n'aurais pas dû être ici! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce cours! Il ne me saura d'aucune utilité, plus tard! »

« Tu ne sais jamais si ça te sera utile ou non, Lee! Maintenant, assume le fait que tu es ici et concentre-toi à imiter ce que je fais! »

« Parfait! Et que ça saute! », s'exclama Lee, retrouvant son humour habituel.

Amélia hocha de la tête et lui fit signe de se taire.

Lorsque le professeur Snape passa devant sa rangée, il jeta un regard hostile aux jumeaux pour ensuite le fusionner sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'ignora totalement, concentrer dans ses manœuvres, et le maître des potions s'éloigna rapidement vers la rangée suivante.

À la fin du cours, lorsqu'Amélia eut terminé de mettre un échantillon de sa potion dans un flacon de vitre, elle regarda en direction de son ami.

« Alors voilà, ce n'est pas si mal! », répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire en regardant la potion de Lee Jordan.

« Ouais! Ça me convient amplement! Mais la tienne est cent fois plus réussie… »

Amélia s'abstint de répondre et alla déposer son petit flacon sur une étagère, dans le fond de la classe. Avant de quitter définitivement la classe, elle se retourna vers le bureau de son professeur. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans ses copies et n'apporta aucune attention à la jeune fille.

« Amélia, tu viens? », demanda Fred, à l'autre bout de la classe.

La jeune Gryffondor se retourna vivement.

« Oui oui, j'arrive… »

L'heure du déjeuner se passa dans le plus grand calme. Le ciel enchanté de la Grande Salle était de couleur gris perle depuis quelques jours, déjà. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, ce qui signifiait que les vacances arriveraient bientôt et qu'elle pourrait enfin revoir sa grand-mère.

Entre deux bouchées de saucisson, Amélia aperçut le professeur McGonagall se précipiter vers la table des Gryffondor. Alarmée, la jeune fille déposa sa fourchette, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui pouvait tant troubler l'enseignante. Puis, arrivé au niveau où Amélia était assise, le professeur de métamorphose s'immobilisa sèchement et se pencha vers elle.

« Miss Walters, j'aurais besoin de vous parler immédiatement. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. »

Amélia regarda les autres d'un air inquiet. Désormais, la présence anxieuse du professeur McGonagall avait capté l'attention de plusieurs étudiants et tous les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds. Amélia se leva rapidement, désormais troublée, et suivit le professeur vers le fond de la Grande Salle. Les deux femmes passèrent devant la table des professeurs et Amélia se sentit tellement intimidée qu'elle n'osa pas jeter un regard vers eux. Les deux Gryffondor prirent alors une porte, située derrière la table des enseignants, qu'Amélia n'avait jamais cru pouvoir avoir accès un jour. Décidément, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Derrière la porte, il y avait un long couloir sombre qui menait à une grande pièce, au fond. En chemin, Amélia remarqua, à sa gauche, des escaliers qui descendaient dans les profondeurs du château. Amélia devina que c'était ces escaliers même que le maître des potions prenait, tous les jours, afin d'atteindre la Grande Salle pour les repas.

En entrant dans la vaste pièce, Amélia en oublia sa nervosité et admira curieusement les lieux. Elle réalisait qu'elle était désormais dans la salle des professeurs, là où les élèves n'étaient point admis.

« Miss Walters, vous feriez bien de vous asseoir. »

Le ton de voix anxieux du professeur ramena rapidement Amélia à la réalité et celle-ci s'inquiéta davantage en constatant que la nouvelle ne pouvait qu'être horrible pour que son enseignante, normalement autoritaire et impartiale, soit dans cet état.

« J'ai bien peur que je doive vous rapporter des nouvelles qui ne vous enchanteront point. »

Amélia sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« Il y a quelques minutes, le directeur m'a avisée d'un terrible accident qui est arrivé à un membre de votre famille… », poursuivit-elle d'un ton calme.

Son cœur battait si fort, désormais, que ça résonnait comme un écho dans sa tête, débutant une migraine.

_Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Grand-Mère Sissi, pourvu que ce ne soit pas Grand-Mère Sissi… _se répéta la jeune fille dans sa tête.

« Voyez-vous, votre grand-mère a subi une attaque… »

_« Non! »_

Voilà. Son cauchemar se réalisait. La jeune fille lâcha un long cri alarmant avant de s'effondrer au sol. Son corps tremblait et les larmes versaient comme des champelures sur ses joues pâles.

Le professeur McGonagall, devant ce spectacle d'horreur, se leva d'un bond de sa chaise afin de rattraper la jeune fille.

« Voyons, voyons… Tout vas bien allez… Je vous en prie, redressez-vous… », demanda-t-elle gentiment d'un ton qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Amélia fit signe que non de la tête, ses mains recouvrant son visage.

« Elle… Elle n-n-n-n'est p-p-p-pas mo-o-o-o-rte, n'est-ce pas? », demanda finalement Amélia, entre deux sanglots.

Le professeur de métamorphose prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre.

« Non, elle n'est pas morte. Mais j'ai bien peur que son état soit critique. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas de détails supplémentaires à vous fournir, mais sachez qu'elle a été amenée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et soyez convaincue qu'ils feront de leur mieux pour lui administrer les soins nécessaires. »

Amélia se remit à pleurer, cachant encore une fois son visage de ses mains.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler et le professeur Snape fit irruption dans la salle, haletant. Le professeur McGonagall releva aussitôt la tête vers son collègue, celui-ci la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Je descendais les escaliers vers les cachots lorsque j'ai entendu un cri strident... », commença-t-il, mais ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il prit conscience de la source du terrible cri. Une élève était étendue par terre, complètement affolée.

Regardant consécutivement le professeur de métamorphose et la jeune fille, le maître des potions fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de quelques pas, gardant une distance raisonnable.

« Une terrible nouvelle nous est survenue. », commença l'enseignante en se relevant. « La grand-mère de Miss Walters a dû être hospitalisée ce matin. Son état est présentement critique et ils ne sont pas encore certains qu'ils pourront la sauver. »

Le professeur Snape comprit alors l'état de son étudiante, et lorsqu'il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers celle-ci, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Amélia était agenouillée au sol, cachant la moitié de son visage avec ses petites mains, et l'on pouvait clairement voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, la jeune fille faisait pitié à voir. Il releva les yeux lorsque sa collègue reprit la parole.

« Je crois qu'il est indiscutable que cette jeune fille se doit de quitter l'école pour une visite à l'hôpital. Inutile de… »

Mais le professeur de métamorphose interrompit ses paroles lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

Les deux enseignants se retournèrent en même temps pour constater l'apparition du professeur Ombrage faire irruption dans la salle d'enseignant, suivit du professeur Chourave.

« Ah! Vous voilà enfin, Minerva! Et Severus… », s'exclama le professeur Ombrage d'une voix particulièrement irritante. « Je questionnais justement Pomona à votre sujet et elle m'a indiqué que vous étiez ici avec une _élève._ »

Le professeur Chourave s'exprima d'une moue désolée au professeur de métamorphose. Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de vouloir dénoncer sa collègue, mais qu'elle avait été forcée.

« J'aurais cru que vous auriez eu davantage d'initiative pour comprendre que cette pièce est _strictement _réservée aux _enseignants._ », poursuivit le professeur Ombrage. « Cependant, je constate que les règlements ne semblent pas s'appliquer pour… »

« Je connais très bien les règlements de cet établissement, Dolores. », répliqua sèchement le professeur McGonagall, ne prenant pas la peine de laisser sa collègue terminer sa phrase.

« Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce _qu'elle_ fait ici? », questionna la Grande Inquisitrice d'un ton dégradant en pointant Amélia du doigt, ignorant complètement les pleurs de celle-ci.

Le professeur McGonagall afficha son air le plus offensif avant de poursuivre.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de nouvelles terribles. Voyez-vous, il a reçu la visite d'un hibou venant directement de l'hôpital indiquant que la grand-mère de Miss Walters est présentement à St-Mangouste. C'est une épreuve très difficile pour elle, comme vous pouvez le constater. », répliqua-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Le professeur Chourave afficha un air attristé et s'approcha lentement de la jeune étudiante en déposant une main sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

Le professeur Ombrage, quant à elle, semblait être la seule personne dans cette pièce à trouver cette situation plutôt amusante.

« J'ai donc amené Miss Walters dans la pièce la plus proche afin de lui faire part de cette terrible nouvelle. Bien sûr, son départ est donc… »

« Son _départ?_ », questionna la Grande Inquisitrice d'un ton menaçant, gardant son sourire.

« _Bien sûr!_ Je crois qu'il est _plus_ que nécessaire pour elle que de… »

« _Minerva._ Je crois que vous êtes consciente qu'une nouvelle règle est survenue dans cet établissement concernant la demande de congé plus tôt que ce qui est admis considèrent les… »

« Une demande de _congé?_ », s'indigna le professeur McGonagall en haussant le ton de voix. « Vous voulez rire, je l'espère? La grand-mère de cette jeune fille, qui est sois dit en passant sa _tutrice_, est présentement en état critique à l'hôpital! Nous sommes bien loin de l'idée d'une demande de congé! »

Le professeur McGonagall marqua une courte pause, défiant le professeur Ombrage du regard, cette dernière gardant son éternel sourire déplaisant au visage.

« Et vous comptez l'expédier à l'hôpital par quel moyen? »

« En utilisant un Portoloin! », répondit le professeur McGonagall avec offense, comme si c'était une évidence.

À ce moment, le sourire du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'élargit.

« Ne savez-vous donc pas que selon le décret numéro… »

Mais encore une fois, la Grande Inquisitrice n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le professeur de métamorphose s'emportait de nouveau.

« C'est complètement _absurde!_ Cette élève a le _droit_ d'aller voir un proche qui est souffrant sans avoir à s'inquiéter de toutes ces _idioties__!_ »

_« Les règlements établis par le Ministère de la Magie et moi-même sont loin d'être perçus comme étant des idioties! »_

Cette fois, le professeur Ombrage avait laissé tomber son sourire et affichait désormais un air beaucoup moins poli.

« Et bien sûr, il est inutile de voir le transplanage comme une option ! », ajouta-t-elle fièrement, comme si elle avait éliminé toute possibilité de quitter l'enceinte de cette école.

« Parfait. Dans ce cas, Miss Walters ne quittera pas l'enceinte de cette école par l'utilisation d'un Portoloin ni en transplanant. »

Il y eut un court silence durant laquelle les trois enseignantes se retournèrent collectivement vers le professeur Snape. Le professeur McGonagall l'observait désormais avec un regard outré, le professeur Chourave paraissait atterré, mais seulement le professeur Ombrage semblait ravie.

« Parfait. Finalement, je constate qu'au moins un d'entre vous semble avoir du bon sens et… »

Mais l'arrogante professeur Ombrage n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer pleinement que le professeur Snape l'interrompit sans aucune gêne.

« _En faites,_ Miss Walters quittera l'enceinte de cette école par le_ train_. À ce que je sache, il n'y a pas de _règle_ encore établie à ce propos, n'est-ce pas? »

Le professeur Ombrage tenta du mieux qu'elle put pour contenir sa rage, mais le résultat n'était guère glorieux.

« Pas encore, _Severus._ », répliqua-t-elle avec dédain, les dents serrées.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur McGonagall hochait positivement la tête vers son collègue qui, pour de rares fois, supportait sa décision. Le professeur Chourave sera l'épaule d'Amélia afin de la réconforter et lui répéta en chuchotant qu'elle pourrait aller voir sa grand-mère en train.

« Parfait! Maintenant que nous avons une _entente,_ », et le professeur McGonagall mit beaucoup d'emphase sur ce dernier mot, « je vais me charger de prévenir le départ du train le plus tôt possible. »

« Et moi, je vais aller prévenir quelques elfes de maisons afin qu'ils préparent immédiatement une valise pour Miss Walters. », ajouta le professeur Chourave avec volonté.

Le professeur Snape les écoutait attentivement en hochant la tête à maintes reprises. Le professeur Ombrage, rageuse, décida à ce moment de quitter la salle de professeurs. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle allait prévenir le Ministère de la Magie de cette manifestation, donc le temps était précieux.

« Severus, vous pourriez peut-être conduire Miss Walters jusqu'à la gare? », demanda alors le professeur McGonagall en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Le professeur Snape hésita un moment, puis acquiesça de la tête, cachant toute émotion.

« Parfait. », puis, se retournant vers son étudiante, elle ajouta : « Soyez forte, Miss Walters. Sachez qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un à Poudlard pour vous supporter moralement. »

La jeune fille, qui avait cessé de pleurer depuis un petit moment, hocha de la tête.

« Merci, professeur. »

Le professeur de métamorphose ajouta qu'elle préviendrait ses amis aussitôt que le moment lui serait permis et quitta la salle définitivement. Amélia, aidée par le professeur de botanique, se releva du sol en remerciant cette dernière. Vraiment, elle avait été très touchée par le support que ses enseignants lui avaient affligé.

« Tout ira bien. », la rassura le professeur Chourave en afficha un sourire compatissant.

Amélia tenta du mieux qu'elle put de lui sourire en retour, mais elle doutait que le résultat fût réussi. Par contre, le professeur Chourave lui fit comprendre que c'était parfaitement normal que dans des moments comme celui-là, la joie était impossible à faire surface.

C'est de bon cœur qu'elle quitta, de son tour, la salle des professeurs afin d'aller avertir les elfes.

Désormais seul avec son étudiante, le professeur Snape reprit :

« Vous voulez bien me suivre? Le voyage en train est nettement moins rapide qu'en utilisant un Portoloin, mais dîtes-vous qu'avec un peu de patience, vous pourrez tout de même voir votre grand-mère. »

Amélia hocha la tête d'un air absent. Elle avait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, mais la peine qu'elle ressentait était loin de se dissiper aussi rapidement.

D'un pas trainant, elle suivit le professeur Snape, qui prit la peine, pour une fois, de marcher lentement afin de ne pas la presser. Le choc émotif face à cette nouvelle avait visiblement atterré la jeune fille et le professeur Snape tenait à tout prix à éviter une nouvelle crise en la brutalisant. Sans le savoir, la jeune fille était également de son avis, et elle s'était juré de ne pas succomber devant son professeur de potion. Elle savait que cela amènerait un grand malaise et cette épreuve était suffisamment douloureuse pour en ajouter davantage.

Le professeur Snape traîna la jeune fille dans un chemin différent. Certes, il s'agissait d'un léger détour, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de passer devant toute l'école dans la Grande Salle. Bien qu'elle ne le lui dit pas, elle pensa très fort dans sa tête à quel point elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne l'expose aux autres après ce moment de vulnérabilité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les étudiants, en particulier ses amis, auraient été alarmés de la voir ainsi, les yeux rougit et boursoufler dû aux pleurs, déjà que c'était particulièrement suspicieux qu'elle avait quitté la Grande Salle par une porte normalement réservé aux professeurs seulement.

« Nous prendrons les diligences pour nous rendre au train, comme vous avez l'habitude. », dit le professeur Snape après quelques minutes de silence complet.

Amélia ne prit pas la peine de répondre, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à ronger ses ongles, une dépendance qu'elle avait réglée des années plus tôt, mais qui clairement refaisait surface dans ce moment de détresse.

Le professeur Snape se retournait de façon subtile régulièrement afin d'être sûr que son étudiante gardait le rythme. Bien qu'il n'oserait l'admettre, il sentait une parcelle d'inquiétude face au futur de la jeune fille. Il savait que sa grand-mère était la seule membre de sa famille qui la respectait et il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'elle deviendrait s'il arrivait que la vieille femme ne survive pas à l'incident. Certes, elle n'aurait plus le choix de retourner vivre avec ses parents et ses frères. Sauf si elle décidait de vivre seule, mais ce ne serait point l'idéal.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient marché une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'atteindre les diligences. Lorsqu'il fût suffisamment près, le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte de la diligence et fit signe à la jeune Gryffondor d'entrer. Celle-ci n'hésita pas une seconde. D'un mouvement souple, elle monta sur la petite marche permettant d'atteindre le siège puis s'y installa nerveusement suivit du maître de potion, qui disposa sur le siège recouvert de cuir noir en face d'elle. Involontairement, leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant un moment, ni un ni l'autre détournèrent les yeux. Le maître des potions put alors voir l'inquiétude dans ces grands yeux dorés, mais c'est surtout le fait que celle-ci semblait le regarder sans réellement le voir qui le troubla. En effet, son regard était désormais vide, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps, comme si plus rien au monde ne ferait jamais sourire cette jeune fille de nouveau.

La diligence roula d'elle-même, bien que le professeur Snape savait très bien qu'en réalité, c'était les Sombrals qui les tiraient. Ils descendirent la route en direction du train, passant devant les deux grands piliers de pierres dominés de sangliers ailés qui bordaient le portail de l'école.

Après un temps indéterminable, la diligence s'arrêta dans un grincement de bruit de ferraille. Amélia fixait la forêt avec très peu d'intérêt et semblait totalement inconsciente qu'ils étaient immobilisés.

« Nous sommes arrivés… », signala le professeur Snape d'une voix calme.

Amélia regarda de l'autre côté et comme si cela faisait une différence, dit :

« Ah… Ouais… »

Hésitant, le professeur Snape ouvrit la porte et sortit à l'extérieur. La tenant grande ouverte, il fit signe à la jeune fille de sortir. Ce qu'elle ne fit avec aucun entrain.

Devant elle se trouvait un magnifique train d'un rouge flamboyant. La couleur vive de l'engin contrastait avec tout le reste, désormais grise et terne. Même le soleil ne prenait plus la pleine de se montrer, laissant place à de nombreuses couches de nuages gris qui s'harmonisaient parfaitement à son humeur déprimante.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait entrer dans le Poudlard Express seule, sans ses amis pour l'accompagner dans ce long voyage. Elle savait que ce serait particulièrement pénible, mais c'était le prix à payer pour visiter sa grand-mère. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait survivre et elles pourraient vivre ensemble, comme autrefois. À ce moment, en sentit sa vision se brouiller, elle qui croyait s'être vidé de toutes larmes, mais les retint en tentant de penser à autre chose.

« Votre valise doit vous attendre dans un des wagons. Le voyage risque de prendre quelques heures, mais si tout se déroule bien, vous devriez voir votre grand-mère d'ici ce soir. »

Amélia hocha la tête, les yeux fixés au sol.

« Bien. Nous ferions mieux d'entrer, le train va bientôt démarrer. »

_« Nous? »,_ questionna alors Amélia, en levant les yeux pour observer le professeur.

Le professeur dévisagea la jeune fille longuement.

« Vous ne vous imaginiez tout de même pas que vous alliez faire tout le trajet seule, en plus de devoir vous rendre à St-Mangouste le soir sans surveillance? Ce ne serait pas très sécuritaire… »

Amélia y pensa quelques secondes et sembla retrouver de son bon sens en réalisant qu'en effet, c'était absolument absurde de laisser une élève seule dans les quartiers de Londres, un soir de semaine, sans réellement savoir où aller…

« Ah… Ouais… J'imagine… »

Le bras tendu, le professeur Snape pointa la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir grâce à sa baguette magique. Amélia, sans hésiter, entra en premier, suivit de près du maître des potions. La porte se referma derrière eux suivit d'un petit cliquetis. Aussitôt, le train démarra, crachant de nombreux jets de vapeurs, et prit de la vitesse, quittant la gare du château de Poudlard dans un nuage de fumée.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Oulà! Quelle nouvelle tragique... Mais j'avais vraiment envie qu'Amélia sorte du château, un moment… Et ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait envie de revoir sa grand-mère… Vous verrez pour la suite..._**

**_Mais surtout, sachez que jamais jamais jamais je ne me tannerai de vos merveilleux commentaires! Certains ont même écrit de très grands textes. Wow merci infiniment, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça m'amène de la joie. Et plus important encore, ça m'inspire! Oui oui, je ne vous mens pas! Bref, assez discutée, je vous laisse retourner à votre vie normale, mes chers lecteurs et lectrices favoris! Et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! C'est un rendez-vous! hahaha :P_**

**_xoxo_**


	26. Ste Mangouste

**_Chapitre 26 : Ste Mangouste_**

Leurs pas lourds résonnaient dans le long couloir désert du train. Ils étaient à la recherche du wagon où devait contenir la valise de la jeune sorcière renfermant ses vêtements et autres effets personnels. Pendant un moment, elle perdu espoir et cru que finalement, les elfes de maison l'avaient oublié. Pourtant, moins d'une minute plus tard, elle aperçut sa grosse valise de Poudlard avec ses initiales inscrites dessus à travers la vitrine d'une des portes d'un wagon.

Aussitôt, elle fit glisser la porte vitrée et s'installa sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Sur le dessus de sa valise, il y avait un livre à la reliure ancienne à l'aspect douteux. Elle le reconnut comme étant un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, quelques jours plus tôt. Sans hésiter, elle le prit dans ses mains et continua sa lecture en retirant soigneusement le signet qui indiquait à quelle page elle était rendue.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Snape se tenait debout à l'extérieur du wagon, hésitant.

« Je vais vous laisser lire en paix. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je ne serai pas bien loin. », finit-il par dire.

Amélia releva les yeux de son livre pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à son professeur de potion. Elle acquiesça de la tête sans ajouter un mot puis reprit sa lecture, sans prendre la peine de le remercier. Rapidement, il s'éloigna et disparut du champ de vision de la jeune fille.

_Ce voyage en train va être long. Long et pénible._

Et malheureusement pour elle, ce n'est pas la lecture qui raccourcirait son voyage. En effet, la jeune Gryffondor réalisa, après une quatrième tentative de lire la même phrase sans réellement comprendre son sens, qu'elle ne parviendrait aucunement à s'occuper grâce à un livre, aussi pertinent qu'il fût.

_Et dire que je ne sais même pas exactement ce qu'elle a… Une attaque? Mais une attaque de quoi, de qui et comment? _pensa-t-elle tristement.

Désespérée, la pauvre accota sa tête contre la paroi vitrée de la fenêtre du train et contempla le paysage démoralisant qui défilait devant elle. Amélia avait l'habitude de voir les arbres d'un magnifique vert éclatant, lors de la rentrée scolaire au début du mois de septembre, et le paysage enneigé lors des vacances de Noël. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce côté de l'Angleterre en train au mois de novembre, là où les arbres avaient abandonné leurs feuilles et où les champs avaient perdu de leurs éclats.

Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux, inconsciente qu'elle s'était endormie. Dehors, il faisait désormais très sombre et le vent s'était levé, fouettant les branches des arbres dénudés de leurs feuilles les unes contre les autres. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le début de soirée était entamé. Finalement, c'est le gargouillement de son ventre qui lui confirma qu'il ne devait pas être bien loin de l'heure du dîner. Incertaine, elle se leva et fit glisser la porte vitrée du wagon pour sortir dans le couloir, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle des toilettes et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la glace. C'est avec regret, mais également avec l'absence de surprise, qu'elle constata que la réflexion que le miroir lui projetait s'avérait misérable. Ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges ni boursoufflés, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'un ange non plus. Son teint, devenu cireux, était sans vie et ses longs cheveux, emmêlés et dépourvus de brillances.

Découragée par ce qu'elle voyait, elle quitta rapidement la salle des toilettes pour regagner son wagon. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit sa valise et fut soulagée d'y retrouver sa trousse de maquillage.

À l'aide d'un petit miroir portatif en force de cœur que Grand-Mère Sissi lui avait donné quelques années plus tôt, elle put appliquer distinctement un peu de fond de teint, chose qu'elle ne faisait pratiquement jamais, et finalisa le tout avec une petite touche de fard à joues pour la ramener à son éclat habituel, qui était normalement sans maquillage.

Elle en profita pour se mettre du mascara, question d'allonger ses cils qui étaient déjà bien fournis à la base et pris bien soin d'utiliser celui qui était hydrofuge afin d'éviter de ressembler à un zombie s'il lui arrivait de verser quelques larmes supplémentaires. Pour terminer, elle accentua ses yeux en appliquant à l'aide d'un pinceau à maquillage une petite couche subtile de poudre couleur noire, lui donnant son look habituel lors des journées d'école. Normalement, elle aurait comblé le tout avec un crayon contour noir, mais elle changea d'idée et décida d'opter pour un maquillage plus léger que d'habitude.

Elle contempla son reflet une nouvelle fois dans le miroir et constata que le résultat était beaucoup mieux, bien que la transformation fût très subtile et naturelle. En effet, elle avait retrouvé des couleurs, gardant toutefois son teint ivoire, et avait suffisamment eu de volonté pour arranger, en quelques secondes à peine, sa grosse chevelure brune en attachant une petite partie à l'aide d'un ruban qu'elle avait au poignet, laissant quelques couettes tomber naturellement sur le côté de son visage.

À ce moment, on cogna à la porte et la jeune fille sursauta. Prestement, elle se retourna, la baguette brandit puis se détendit en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que du maître des potions.

« Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur… », dit-il faisant glisser la porte sans l'utilisation de sa baguette.

« Je… Non, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû savoir que ce ne pouvait qu'être vous. »

Le professeur l'observa un moment.

« Vous semblez un peu mieux… Vous avez repris des couleurs… »

Amélia s'abstint de répondre, fixant le mur derrière lui.

« Bien. Je vous conseille de vous changer, nous arriverons très bientôt à la gare King Cross. »

« Me changer? »

« Vous avez réellement l'intention de sortir de ce train avec vos habits de Poudlard? »

« Je… Non… Enfin, il fait très sombre et… Mais non, je… Je vais me changer. »

« Parfait. Je vous laisse deux minutes. »

Il fit glisser la porte de nouveau, pour la fermer cette fois, et une toile se déroula automatiquement afin de couvrir la paroi transparente de la porte.

En regardant dans sa valise, elle constata que les elfes avaient rangé une paire de jeans pâle ainsi que quelques chandails. Elle enfila le pantalon puis mis un gilet aux manches trois quarts lignés blanc et bleu marine. Finalement, elle saisit son écharpe colorée et un joli manteau ajusté lui arrivant juste en haut du genou de couleur taupe. Elle échangea ses petites chaussures ballerines noires pour une paire de bottes brunes en suède s'arrêtant au mi-mollet.

_Vraiment, ces elfes de maisons pensent réellement à tout._

Elle referma sa malle et la transporta aisément à l'extérieur du wagon à l'aide des petites roulettes dans le bas de la valise. Le professeur Snape l'attendait à l'extérieur patiemment et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'avant du train.

« Vous ne vous changez pas, professeur? »

Le maître des potions ralentit le pas, sans toutefois arrêter, et répondit :

« Je ne porte jamais de vêtements Moldus. »

« Ouais bon… Disons que je m'en étais aperçue… »

Le professeur Snape se retourna de moitié, permettant à la jeune fille d'entrevoir son profil et vit qu'il semblait sourire. Enfin, pas_ vraiment_ sourire. Plutôt, confortable avec la situation.

Le train commençait à ralentir et Amélia distingua en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur les lumières de Londres éclairé la grande ville débordant d'Anglais qui retournaient chez eux après une longue journée de travail.

Puis, elle jeta de nouveau un regard vers son enseignant. Il ne portait plus sa grande cape, mais enfilait désormais un manteau lui arrivant au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'une grande écharpe, le tout étant noir, évidemment. Il enfila des gants noirs avec des trous dans les bouts des doigts, lui permettant d'avoir plus d'agilité et de dextérité tout en réchauffant les paumes de ses mains.

_Visiblement, les elfes de maisons ont également apporté une valise pour le professeur Snape aussi…_ pensa la jeune Gryffondor en remarquant le sac à bandoulière en cuir noir qu'il tenait sur une épaule.

« Vous feriez mieux d'enfiler des gants ou des mitaines. Dehors, c'est glacial. », suggéra alors le professeur.

« Je ne crois pas en avoir. », rétorqua la jeune fille.

« Regardez dans les poches de votre manteau. »

Amélia enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, juste en dessous de la ceinture qui était attachée en haut de ses hanches, puis constata qu'il y avait quelque chose de doux et moelleux à l'intérieur. Curieuse, elle ressortit ses mains puis se retrouva avec une paire de mitaines en laine rouge.

« Woaw… Ces elfes de maisons… Ils pensent vraiment à tout… », répéta la jeune fille, cette fois à voix haute.

Le professeur Snape l'observa sans broncher.

« C'est en quelque sorte leurs boulots. »

Le train était maintenant parfaitement immobilisé, laissant un nouveau jet de vapeur s'échapper de l'engin écarlate.

Le professeur Snape descendit les quelques marches et ouvrit la porte, laissant le vent les envahir, leurs empressant à frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Amélia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé plus tôt à quel point c'était glacial à l'extérieur. Après tout, elle était sortie l'après-midi même dehors pendant un moment, sans manteau, et elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ressenti le froid.

« La température a vraiment descendu depuis tantôt! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Le professeur se retourna brièvement et répondit :

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Sa réponse la heurta. Puis, elle réalisa que quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne ressentait absolument rien d'autre que le chagrin. Pourtant, tantôt, lui non plus n'avait pas de manteau ni de gants… Et il n'avait pas semblé en être affecté pour autant. Puis, elle réalisa qu'on parlait bien du professeur Snape, cet homme mystérieux qui ne montrait que très rarement ses émotions. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner à ses appartements pour prendre ses affaires et que pour elle, il avait dû se congeler pendant un bon moment afin de l'amener au train, tentant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait le froid qui l'envahissait.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de votre valise. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

« Je peux m'en charger, merci. »

« _Miss Walters…_ », insista-t-il.

« Professeur, nous sommes désormais dans une gare de train à Londres, très bientôt en compagnie de Moldus. Il est donc désormais défendu de faire utilisation à la magie donc inutile de jeter un sort pour que la malle avance d'elle-même. »

« Je crois être parfaitement conscient des règlements admis lorsque nous sommes à l'extérieur du territoire sorciers. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Le professeur hésita un moment, soupira, puis descendit du train, laissant la jeune fille s'occuper elle-même de sa valise, comme elle le souhaitait. Normalement, il aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille cède, mais ce soir, il se dit qu'il ne l'embêterait pas davantage.

Ensemble, ils marchèrent le long du train pour se rendre à la barrière les permettant d'accéder au monde des Moldus. C'était étrange, encore une fois, pour la jeune fille d'expérimenter ce voyage. Normalement, la gare de train 9 et ¾ était pleine à craquer de jeunes sorcières et jeunes sorciers ainsi que leurs familles, les étudiants étant tous prêts à entreprendre le long voyage en train pour se rendre à Poudlard, la meilleure école de sorcellerie de tous les temps.

Puis, le professeur Snape enchaîna les pas plus rapidement et disparut derrière la barrière de brique rouge. Amélia suivit ses traces et apparue de l'autre côté en une seconde à peine, retrouvant son enseignant à ses côtés.

« Bien. Maintenant, je vous demande de me suivre de près et j'insiste sur le fait que je tiens à ne pas vous perdre de vue. »

« D'accord. »

La gare était désormais surpeuplée d'hommes et de femmes d'affaires qui rentraient de travail par le train. Le professeur Snape et Amélia quittèrent la gare pour retrouver les rues éclairées de Londres. La jeune Gryffondor adorait cette ville, mais elle était désormais si près de son but que ses pensées pour sa grand-mère occupaient toute la place dans son esprit. Ainsi, elle ne put se régaler en se promenant dans l'un de ses endroits favoris et se concentra davantage à ne pas perdre son professeur de vue.

D'un pas hâtif, ils traversèrent un long boulevard pour se retrouver sur une petite rue peu passante. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le froid pendant quelques minutes, Amélia s'inquiétant du chemin que son enseignant avait choisi. Au moment où elle voulut lui demander où ils se dirigeaient, le maître des potions lui indiqua :

« Voilà, c'est juste ici… »

Amélia le suivit, les sourcils froncés et ne se réjouit aucunement en constatant qu'ils prenaient désormais une petite ruelle très peu éclairée et déserte.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille voulut répliquer, mais elle changea d'avis lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

Lentement, il se retourna pour être face à la ruelle, sortit sa baguette magique et d'un petit mouvement, la tendit vers l'avant.

Au même instant, elle entendit une puissante détonation et fût simultanément aveuglé par une lumière éclatante qui la fit basculer en arrière. Elle parvint néanmoins à amortir sa chute en tendant le bras sur le mur de brique et sentit son cœur sursauter dans sa poitrine. Elle releva la tête, couvrant une partie de ses yeux à l'aide de sa main libre, puis aperçut devant elle un énorme engin menu de gigantesques pneus. Amélia réalisa alors qu'il s'agissait du _Magicobus_, un grand véhicule à double impériale de couleurs violet dont les sorcières et les sorciers faisaient usage en moment de besoin. Le professeur Snape observait l'engin d'un air incrédule, accentuant son expression en voyant un jeune homme sortir en s'écriant joyeusement :

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur pour la soirée ! »

Le professeur Snape le dévisagea sans aucune gêne, visiblement irrité par cette présentation jugée non nécessaire. Stan descendit alors de la petite marche et aida la jeune fille en soulevant sa valise pour l'installer dans l'autobus.

« Ouuuu… C'est lourd… », s'exclama-t-il entre deux souffles.

Le professeur Snape prit alors d'un côté la poignée de l'énorme valise et la souleva sans forcer. Le jeune homme l'observa, stupéfait, puis relâcha la valise, la laissant à l'homme beaucoup plus imposant que lui.

Amélia entra derrière le professeur et ils s'installèrent aux deuxièmes étages, tous au fond de l'autobus. Lorsqu'il déposa finalement la valise, le professeur Snape sortit de sa poche quelques mornilles et les refila au contrôleur en lui chuchotant quelque chose que la jeune fille ne capta pas.

Amélia se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers sa valise pour chercher son porte-monnaie. Elle le trouva rapidement et voulu donner quelques pièces à Stan, mais celui-ci les refusa.

« Non non, la dette est réglée. », dit-il.

« Comment ça? », questionna la jeune sorcière, confuse.

«_ Il_ a déjà payé pour vous. », insista-t-il en pointant le professeur Snape du doigt.

« Mais… Je… Non, prenez l'argent, je veux payer mon ticket… »

« Dans ce cas, vous devrez insister avec votre ami. », répliqua le contrôleur en cachant ses mains derrière son dos.

« Ce n'est pas… », mais elle termina sa phrase par un léger soupir en regardant de tout côté.

Penaude, elle se retourna et vint s'installer près du professeur Snape. Celui-ci regardait volontairement ailleurs, mais la jeune fille capta rapidement son attention en laissant tomber quelques pièces de monnaie sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, puis d'un geste lent, prit les mornilles qu'elle lui avait laissé tomber sur lui et les lança dans la valise encore ouverte de la jeune fille. Celle-ci voulut riposter, mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main, forçant la valise sans l'utilisation de sa baguette à se refermer d'elle-même dans un bruit sourd.

Amélia hocha la tête de droite à gauche en croisant les bras. Le contrôleur choisit ce moment pour refaire surface, tenant dans ses mains une énorme tasse de chocolat chaud. Il la tendit à la jeune fille, celle-ci grandement confuse, puis repris :

« Nous devons faire un petit tour en Irlande du Nord en premier, pour déposer Monsieur Alvin, mais le détour de sera pas bien long, bien sûr. »

« Très bien… », répondit Amélia timidement.

« Monsieur m'a indiqué que vous deviez faire un tour à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste… », poursuivit Stan en désignant le professeur Snape sans détourner les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor, « Est-ce toujours le point d'arriver que vous souhaitez atteindre ? »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête.

« Hmm… Je vois… Vous avez un membre de la famille qui est malade? Qu'est-ce qui est arri… »

Mais le professeur Snape avait repris les devants.

« Nul besoin de donner les _raisons _de notre destination, à ce que je sache? », questionna-t-il froidement.

Le jeune homme pâlit en jetant un coup d'œil vers le maître des potions et observa de nouveau Amélia. Cette dernière pouvait lire dans ses yeux son questionnement à savoir qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en compagnie d'un homme aussi austère. Celle-ci répondit d'un haussement des épaules et accepta la tasse de chocolat chaud, qu'elle but assez rapidement.

« Merci. », dit-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi? », questionna le professeur Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

« Pour tout. »

Il acquiesça subtilement, ce qui était sa façon, aux yeux d'Amélia, de dire bienvenu.

La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre et sentit sont estomac se nouer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait expérimentait le Magicobus, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait le soir. L'autobus roulait à une allure spectaculaire puis les lumières dans les rues virevoltaient et reflétait dans la vitre, donnant un léger mal de tête à cette dernière.

Ensuite, il y eut une nouvelle détonation, mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans le bus, et le décor se changea pour faire place à de vastes champs. Ils continuèrent sur le chemin en terre battue pendant une minute ou deux puis l'autobus s'immobilisa brusquement, faisant basculer la jeune fille vers l'arrière. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur Snape avait rattrapé de justesse le dossier de sa chaise et l'avait remis sur ses quatre pattes. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut un vieil homme au teint blafard sortir de l'autobus avec une canne dans une main et une petite valise dans l'autre. Aussitôt à l'extérieur, le bus décolla de nouveau en un éclair.

Le Magicobus roula quelques secondes de plus sur le sol terreux plus il y eut un nouveau bruit sonore les ramenant dans les rues de Londres. Le moteur grondait bruyamment et le bus montait sans cesse sur le trottoir, ratant de peu les lampadaires et les bornes-fontaines qui se tassaient à mesure que l'énorme véhicule les menaçait de leur foncer dedans. Amélia devait paraitre particulièrement inquiète, car Stan Rocade lui fit un clin d'œil, voulant probablement la rassurer. Pourtant, ce geste subtil eut le don de faire l'effet totalement inverse et elle dut regarder impérativement ailleurs pour contenir son embarras.

« Nous avons dû faire un léger détour pour aller porter ce cher Monsieur Alvin, car cela faisait déjà un bon moment qui rôdait dans l'autobus, le pauvre. », justifia inutilement le contrôleur à la jeune fille pour avoir de nouveau son attention.

« C'est correct… », répondit Amélia, bien qu'elle était impatiente à l'idée de sortir de cet engin de malheur afin d'aller retrouver sa grand-mère.

Ils circulèrent quelques minutes de plus dans la ville, le Magicobus zigzagant entre les voitures des Moldus de façon alarmante puis tourna sur un long boulevard rempli de feux de circulation que le chauffeur ne respectait point, faisant sauter un battement de cœur à Amélia à chaque fois qu'ils passaient sur un feu rouge, ratant de près les voitures venant du sens inverse. Puis, le Magicobus tourna sur une rue adjacente, puis s'engagea sous un viaduc à une vitesse périlleuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autobus s'immobilisa de nouveau devant un petit quartier peuplé de maisons identiques. Cette fois, Amélia ne prit pas de chance et s'accrocha après le levier de la fenêtre, prête à encaisser le choc sans tomber lorsque le bus repartirait.

Finalement, mais surtout heureusement, ils arrivèrent à destination sur une large avenue bordée de boutiques et grouillante de Londoniens, et Amélia put sortir de l'autobus, accompagné de son professeur de potion, en espérant ne pas avoir de remettre les pieds dans cet engin de sitôt.

Stan Rocade les saluèrent joyeusement puis le Magicobus décolla de nouveau, se faufilant maladroitement entre les voitures, les laissant devant un bâtiment en brique rouge qui incluait une vieille boutique donc la façade indiquait : Purge & Pionce Ltd. Comme dans ses souvenirs, l'endroit avait le même aspect miteux et non désirable. Les vitrines exposaient les mêmes vieux mannequins abîmés disposés au hasard portant d'horribles vêtements. On pouvait également voir à travers la vitrine des écriteaux signalant que le bâtiment était fermé pour rénovation.

Le professeur Snape s'approcha d'un des mannequins, celle portant une robe en nylon vert, et murmura d'une voix veloutée :

« Nous venant voir une patiente. »

Le mannequin hocha subtilement la tête et fit un petit signe avec ses mains jointes. Le professeur Snape se retourna vers Amélia puis lui conseilla de tenir son bras. La jeune fille s'approcha, et sans riposter, s'accrocha à l'avant-bras du professeur. En même temps, ils avancèrent d'un pas puis traversèrent la vitrine qui avait la consistance d'un rideau d'eau fraîche. Par conséquent, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, aucun des deux n'était trempé et toute trace des horribles mannequins avait disparu pour laisser place à une salle d'attente bondée de sorcières et sorciers qui attendaient, assis sur des chaises de bois instables. Amélia constata avec de grands yeux ronds que certains semblaient entièrement normaux, lisant paisiblement des articles de journaux dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ou de vieilles rubriques de _Sorcière-Hebdo_, mais d'autres exhibaient d'effrayantes anomalies, qui apportèrent un défi à la jeune fille de détourner le regard sans afficher un air terrifié.

Après avoir examiné attentivement, quoique subtilement, un vieil homme tremblant qui avait les oreilles qui jaillissaient un jet de vapeur inquiétant, la jeune Gryffondor se retourna vers le maître des potions. Celui-ci semblait totalement indifférent aux sorcières et aux sorciers affichant des malformations troublantes, et fixait la file devant eux sans broncher.

Curieuse, Amélia contempla les gens qui étaient devant eux dans la file d'attente pour le comptoir de renseignements. Parmi le petit nombre de sorcières et de sorciers qui faisaient la queue, c'est une femme dans la quarantaine qui capta l'attention de la jeune fille. Les sourcils froncés, elle observait cette grande femme qui avait la peau de ses avant-bras recouverts de ce qui sembla être aux yeux d'Amélia une sorte de peau de lézard. La sorcière semblait furieuse de sa situation, mais ne fit rien pour cacher la monstruosité de ses bras.

_« Suivant! »_, s'écria la voix stridente d'une sorcière.

Amélia détourna alors soudainement le regard des bras de la femme pour regarder celle qui venait de parler. En deux secondes à peine, Amélia devina que la sorcière aux cheveux blonds qui travaillait derrière le comptoir n'était guère passionnée par son emploi. En effet, c'est avec un air irrité qu'elle pointa du doigt un grand écriteau à sa gauche à un vieil homme d'une propreté douteuse, lui signalant que s'il avait lu correctement, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui faire perdre son temps.

Finalement, après avoir envoyé la sorcière avec les avant-bras recouverts de peau de lézard au deuxième étage, là où l'on soignait les gens contaminés d'un virus magique, ce qui laissa supposer que la femme était contagieuse et qu'elle l'avait attrapé de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, ce fut au tour du professeur Snape et d'Amélia de s'approcher du comptoir. Prise de panique, Amélia alla jusqu'à relever les manches de son manteau pour être certaine que ses bras n'avaient pas été affectés par le virus, bien qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact avec la femme, sous un regard découragé du professeur Snape qui avait visiblement compris l'inutilité de ses propos.

« Oui? », questionna la sorcière d'une voix lasse.

Amélia s'approcha tranquillement.

« Nous… Nous venons voir Sidalya Van Droski. »

Le professeur Snape regarda consécutivement la jeune Gryffondor et la réceptionniste en fronçant les sourcils.

« Van Droski? », répéta la réceptionniste en parcourant une longue liste.

« Oui… En théorie, elle serait arrivée ce matin… »

Après une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la sorcière reprit :

« Ah! Oui, premier étage, quatrième porte à gauche, salle Hippocrate Smethwyk.

Amélia releva aussitôt la tête vers le plan affiché au mur. Ses yeux repérèrent rapidement l'endroit où était inscrit Premier étage et c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa que sa grand-mère avait subi une blessure par créatures vivantes. Aussitôt, elle se retourna vers la réceptionniste et demanda d'une voix paniquée :

_« Bon sang! Par quoi s'est-elle faite attaquée? »_

La sorcière derrière le comptoir la dévisagea avec dégout en hochant la tête. Visiblement, elle n'était pas plus au courant qu'eux du sort de la grand-mère, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle aurait pu démontrer son ignorance autrement. Le professeur Snape plissa les yeux en regardant la réceptionniste, lui donnant un air menaçant, puis déposa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'entraîna à travers la double porte.

Normalement, elle aurait pris un plaisir à contempler les nombreux portraits des guérisseurs célèbres accrochés au mur, mais elle avait soudainement la tête ailleurs. Elle se contenta de suivre le professeur Snape qui était désormais devant elle, suivant le long couloir étroit éclairé par des globes de cristal remplis de chandelles, donnant l'impression que d'énormes bulles de savon flottaient dans les airs. Ils croisèrent plusieurs sorcières et sorciers vêtus de robes vertes sur leur chemin et parvenaient à entendre, de temps à autre, des complaintes venant d'une des chambres avoisinantes. Finalement, ils montèrent plusieurs marches menant jusqu'au deuxième étage, le professeur Snape aidant la jeune fille en faisant léviter sa valise, et arrivèrent dans un autre long couloir, celui étant pour les victimes blessées par des créatures vivantes. En longeant le couloir, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la quatrième porte à gauche qui était indiquée d'une plaque : « Salle Hippocrate Smethwyk : Attaque grave ».

Amélia hésita un moment, posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je vais vous attendre au cinquième étage, au salon de thé. Prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête puis ouvrit la porte dans un grincement douteux. La salle n'était pas bien grande et peu éclairée, mais la jeune fille se dit que c'était mieux ainsi si les patients voulaient se reposer. Comme dans les couloirs, un globe de cristal lumineux accroché au centre du plafond tamisait la pièce, semblant être la seule source de lumière dans la salle, bien que la petite fenêtre au fond apportait légèrement de la clarté.

Malgré le peu d'espace, la chambre contenait quatre patients. De grands rideaux tirés cachaient une grande partie des lits donc la jeune fille dut regarder à chaque rideau pour repérer sa grand-mère. Le premier lit sur le bord de la porte n'était clairement pas sa grand-mère, bien que le corps de la patiente fût presque entièrement recouvert de bandages, ainsi cachant la majorité de son visage. Malgré tout, les cheveux frisés et roux de la dame confirmèrent à la jeune fille qu'il ne pouvait s'agir de Grand-Mère Sissi. Le second lit contenait un vieil homme barbu qui tremblait de tous ses membres et le troisième, un autre homme qui avait la tête enflée comme un ballon et des traces partout sur le corps de piqûres.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de la jeune sorcière lorsqu'elle fit quelques pas pour atteindre le quatrième et dernier lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration, essuya les larmes sur ses joues et tira légèrement le rideau.

Sur le lit se tenait bel et bien la grand-mère d'Amélia, paisiblement endormie, à la seule différence qu'elle était peu reconnaissable. Une partie de son visage était sérieusement enflé et de nombreuses ecchymose et éraflures recouvraient le côté de sa tête. Elle avait un gros pansement au niveau de la nuque et son bras gauche était entièrement recouvert d'un bandage.

Amélia aurait voulu la serrer fort dans ses bras, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ses blessures devaient la faire souffrir et en aucun cas la jeune fille n'aurait voulu aggraver la situation. Elle se contenta de pleurer en silence pendant un petit moment.

Puis, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la jeune fille se retourna pour percevoir un jeune homme vêtu de vert qui venait de faire apparition dans la salle. Amélia essuya ses larmes à l'aide du revers de sa main et s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Vous êtes venu rendre visite à Madame Van Droski, je présume? », questionna chaleureusement le guérisseur avant que la jeune fille ne puisse parler.

« Oui… »

« Ah… Il est vrai qu'elle a été bien amochée, mais nous avons espoir qu'avec un peu de temps et de patience, elle s'en sortira. »

« Que lui est-elle arrivé? »

« Ah… C'est très étrange… En faites, elle prétend s'être fait attaqué par… »

« Elle _prétend?_ », répéta la jeune fille d'un air offensé.

« Oui, enfin… Ce n'est pas que nous ne la croyons pas… C'est simplement que c'est très rare de se faire attaquer par cette créature lorsque vous vous trouvez dans l'Est de l'Angleterre… Normalement, on les retrouve simplement… »

« Et de quelle créature il s'agit? »

« D'un Grapcorne. »

« Un _Grapcorne?_ Mais… Quels sont les chances de retrouver un… »

« C'est ce que je vous disais. Les chances sont très minimes. Cela ne veut pas dire que ce qu'elle affirme est faux, au contraire, les blessures infligées démontrent parfaitement une attaque d'une bête cornue qui… »

« Donc finalement, elle ne fait pas que prétendre, comme vous dîtes, mais elle confirme avec raison. »

« Écoutez, il y a de nombreuses bestioles possédant de grandes cornes qui auraient pu l'attaquer… »

« Si ma grand-mère affirme qu'il s'agissait d'un Grapcorne, cela signifie qu'il s'agissait d'un Grapcorne. »

« Je veux bien vous croire, Miss, mais votre grand-mère était dans un état critique à son arrivé et elle aurait pu confondre l'animal qui… »

« _Comment est-ce possible de confondre un Grapcorne avec autre chose?_ Il faudrait être sérieusement dérangé! Combien de créatures magiques connaissez-vous qui possèdent un pelage violet ainsi que deux grandes cornes? »

« Je comprends tout à fait votre allégorie, Miss. J'imagine que vous pourrez lui en parler lorsqu'elle sera éveillée, ainsi vous saurez sa version des faits. »

« La_ bonne_ version des faits, vous voulez dire! », répliqua Amélia, irritée.

Le jeune homme observa la jeune sorcière un moment, un sourire très subtil ornant son visage, puis répondit :

« Mais bien sûr. Je vais vous laisser un peu de tranquillité avec elle. »

Il sortit sa baguette magique et la secoua, faisant apparaître une petite chaise près du lit contenant sa grand-mère.

« Elle a eu une dose de potion Régénératrice assez puissante, elle risque de dormir encore un moment. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, car durant le sommeil, ses plaies commencent à guérir tranquillement et elle reprend un peu de force. Vous pouvez rester avec elle un instant, sinon, si vous n'avez pas encore mangé, vous pouvez vous rendre au cinquième étage pour prendre un bon dîner et revenir la voir plus tard dans la soirée lorsqu'elle sera éveillée. », ajouta-t-il gentiment avant de se retourner vers un des patients près du lit de sa grand-mère.

Amélia s'installa sur la chaise quelques minutes, gardant ses yeux rivés sur sa grand-mère endormie.

« Guéris vite, Grand-Mère Sissi. Je reviendrai plus tard. »

Puis, elle quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle avec précaution, sous les regards curieux du jeune guérisseur. Elle refit le chemin inverse, à l'unique exception qu'elle prit les escaliers pour se rendre aux étages supérieurs. Elle imita le professeur Snape et fit léviter sa valise afin de faciliter le transport.

En arrivant au cinquième étage, elle remarqua une petite boutique de l'hôpital et se promit d'aller y faire un tour plus tard afin d'acheter des fleurs à sa grand-mère puis elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être le petit salon de thé. Son ventre gargouillait bruyamment et cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien avalé. En entrant dans le pan de la porte, elle repéra le professeur Snape qui était assis au fond, sur une petite table ronde, lisant un journal. Devant lui, il y avait un bol de soupe aux légumes ainsi que quelques biscottes et une tasse de thé qui projetait de la vapeur.

Elle se dirigea subtilement vers le comptoir du salon de thé et commanda une soupe minestrone, une tisane aux baies sauvages et quelques biscuits aux noix de macadam et chocolat blanc. Elle paya le tout avec l'argent qu'elle avait dans sa valise et se dirigea vers la table du professeur Snape en tirant sa valise derrière elle d'une main et en tenant un cabaret contenant sa nourriture dans l'autre.

Ce dernier était toujours profondément concentré sur son article de journal et ne remarqua pas la présence de la jeune fille. Hésitante, elle s'approcha davantage de lui, se demandant si elle pouvait s'asseoir en face de lui ou si c'était trop déplacé. À peine à quelques mètres de lui, la jeune sorcière fit demi-tour et se dit qu'elle irait s'asseoir à une table plus loin.

_« Amélia? »_

La jeune sorcière s'immobilisa sur place un moment puis se retourna, lentement et hésitante. Ce qu'elle aperçut alors lui coupa le souffle. Nerveuse, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son cabaret lui clissait de la main jusqu'à ce que tout son contenu éclate au sol dans un bruit éclatant.

Au milieu de la porcelaine cassée, la jeune fille observait son grand frère d'un air heurté.

« _Peter…_ », murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? », demanda l'homme aux cheveux foncés qui était le plus jeune de ses trois frères.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Snape avait lâché son journal et observait la scène d'un air étonné, tout comme la serveuse du salon de thé.

« Je suis venue voir Grand-Mère Sissi… », justifia la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée.

« Tu as été renvoyée de Poudlard? Bon sang, il était temps qu'il se débarrasse de toi. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça… », demanda tristement la jeune fille.

« Parce que tu es absolument intolérable! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire! Pourquoi tu dis que j'ai été renvoyée de Poudlard? »

« Eh bien parce que sinon, tu ne serais pas ici, espèce de sotte. »

Amélia refusa de se faire rabaisser davantage et reprit le contrôle d'elle-même.

« Je n'ai pas été renvoyée, imbécile! L'école m'a permis venir parce que le membre de ma famille le plus important à mes yeux est gravement blessé! »

« Et t'es venue seule? »

« Non. »

« Mais alors avec qui est-ce que tu… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une femme assez grande, avec des cheveux blond très pâle lui arrivant un peu en dessous des épaules et de grands yeux en amandes de couleurs marrons, fit irruption dans le salon de thé et s'adressa à la jeune fille.

« Tiens donc. Je m'attendais bien à te voir ici. »

Si la jeune fille avait eu un autre cabaret à sa disposition à l'instant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'aurait échappé de nouveau.

_« Maman? »_

La grande sorcière dévisagea la jeune fille et afficha un air dégouté.

« Est-ce réellement ce titre que tu me donnes? », répondit-elle finalement d'un ton froid. « Après six ans sans nouvelles, j'ai presque oublié que tu existais. »

Amélia n'en revenait pas. Pas un seul instant elle n'avait pensé à la possibilité de croisés des membres de sa famille ici. Elle était tellement inquiète à propos de sa grand-mère qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée à l'éventualité de se retrouver, après bien des années, devant eux.

« Tu sais très bien que Grand-Mère Sissi t'écrivait des lettres de temps à autre et donnait des nouvelles. », innocenta la jeune Gryffondor.

« Je ne parle pas de ce que ta grand-mère faisait, je parle de ce que _toi_ tu n'as pas fait. »

« Tu ne m'as pas plus donné de nouvelles! »

« Et pourquoi j'aurais fait cela? C'est _toi_ qui as quitté la maison! »

« Et tu n'as absolument rien fait pour me retenir! »

« Tu sais très bien que tout cela n'est que dans ta tête. Tout a toujours été que dans ta petite _tête._ »

« Ah! _C'est vrai?_ Alors pourquoi viens-tu de dire que tu m'avais presque oubliée après toutes ces années? Ça aussi, ce n'est que dans ma _tête_, je présume? »

La grande femme afficha un air choqué.

« Décidément, ton caractère n'a pas changé! Toujours aussi _ingrate!_ Et tu es toujours aussi petite, c'est à croire qu'on a oublié de te nourrir…»

« Ah! Crois-moi, j'ai bien changé, ces dernières années. Et crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie! »

« Je pourrais aussi bien dire la même chose. », répliqua méchamment la sorcière.

Amélia parut blessée, même si elle tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de le cacher.

« N'as-tu pas de manière? Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de ramasser les dégâts que tu fais! », ajouta la mère en désignant la porcelaine fracturée au sol.

Amélia resta figée sur place, les yeux rivés sur sa mère. Lorsqu'elle sentit de nouveau les membres de son corps, elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, mais avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de la repérer, la vaisselle brisée se répara d'elle-même.

Tous se retournèrent vers la source qui avait produit le sortilège et se retrouvèrent devant le professeur Snape, désormais debout et imposant.

Amélia laissa sortir une expiration d'étonnement. Elle avait complètement oublié la présence de son professeur.

« Professeur Snape? », s'exprima Thomas.

Le maître des potions détourna les yeux de la jeune fille pour observer son ancien élève.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? », ajouta-t-il.

Le professeur le dévisagea subtilement avant de répondre.

« J'accompagne Miss Walters. »

La mâchoire de Peter lâcha, lui donnant un air un peu idiot avec la bouche ouverte et ses yeux ronds. Décidément, il était tellement bouche bée qu'il n'arriva pas à le questionner pourquoi il accompagnait sa jeune sœur.

La grande blonde s'approcha du professeur Snape d'un pas décidé.

« Professeur Snape, ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je me nomme Vanya Howard. », commença-t-elle en présentant sa main.

Le professeur Snape la serra d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Mes fils ont parlé souvent de vous en plus grand bien. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça poliment puis se retourna vers la jeune sorcière derrière le comptoir et lui demanda de préparer de nouveau un bol de soupe ainsi que tout le reste.

« Non, pas la peine. », répliqua la jeune fille.

« Miss Walters, vous devez manger… »

« Inutile. J'ai complètement perdu appétit. », répondit-elle en regardant alternativement sa mère et son grand frère.

« Comment oses-tu répondre à un professeur ainsi? Tu lui dois le respect, jeune fille, surtout qu'il a pris la peine de t'accompagner jusqu'ici, il mériterait un trophée! »

Amélia quitta alors le salon de thé sans prendre la peine de répliquer quoi que ce soit, trainant sa grosse valise derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers la petite boutique cadeau. Elle ne fit pas le tour de la boutique, se contentant de s'orienter vers le comptoir où l'on trouvait les fleurs et les plantes.

« Bonsoir… Auriez-vous un bouquet de jonquille, par hasard? »

L'homme réfléchit un moment.

« Je n'en ai pas en bouquet, mais je crois en avoir dans un joli pot, quelques parts… »

Il s'excusa et alla faire un tour dans la remise. Il revint quelques minutes avec un joli pot en terre cuite contenant un plant de jonquille jaune et blanche.

« Ah! C'est absolument parfait! »

La jeune fille paya le pot de fleurs puis quitta la boutique. Elle ne prit pas la peine de regarder en direction du salon de thé et prit la direction des escaliers. Elle descendit jusqu'au premier étage et alla directement jusqu'à la chambre où reposait sa grand-mère.

Elle entra silencieusement dans la petite pièce et se dirigea sans arrêter jusqu'au fond de la chambre. En tirant le rideau, la jeune fille sursauta.

« Grand-Mère Sissi! », s'écria-t-elle.

La vieille femme releva la tête de son magazine et son visage s'illumina.

« Amélia! »

« Tu m'as tellement manquée, tu n'as pas idée! J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, je… », mais elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

Grand-Mère Sissi se redressa de son lit et prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

« Ah… voyons, ma cocotte… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais beaucoup mieux, je t'assure. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi… »

« Je… Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine lorsque je n'avais pas répondu à ta lettre… Je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi… »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Et en plus tu as fini par m'écrire plus tard! »

« Oui… Mais seulement parce que tu m'as envoyé de nouveau une lettre… J'ai été égoïste et stupide… »

« Non… Ne t'en fais pas avec ça… »

« Je… Je t'ai apporté des fleurs… »

La vieille sorcière jeta un coup d'œil sur le joli pot de fleurs que sa petite fille avait dans les mains.

« Des jonquilles! Elles sont magnifiques! »

« Je me disais que tu aimerais… »

« Tu es très attentionnée. En plus, elles vont ajouter de la vie à cette chambre morne. »

Amélia essuya ses larmes et changea de sujet.

« Grand-Mère Sissi… Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé... Il y a un guérisseur qui est venu, tantôt, et il m'a dit que tu t'étais fait attaquer par un _Grapcorne!_ »

« Ahhh… Tu es venu plus tôt? »

« Oui… Tu dormais donc j'ai décidé de revenir plus tard… »

« Ah! Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller! »

« Bien non! Tu avais l'air si bien… Je ne voulais pas troubler ton sommeil… Et le guérisseur m'a dit que j'ai bien fait de te laisser dormir… »

« Ah… C'est le jeune Augustus que tu as croisé? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il ne m'a pas dit son nom… »

« Mais il était jeune? Grand avec les cheveux foncés? »

« Oui… »

« Ah! C'était bien lui! C'est un guérisseur stagiaire. Il est très gentil tu ne trouves pas? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment… Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé… »

La grand-mère regarda sa petite fille dans les yeux et reprit d'un ton sérieux :

« Une dernière chose. Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici? »

« J'ai quitté Poudlard après le déjeuner en train. »

« Dans le Poudlard Express? », questionna la vieille femme.

« Oui. Le professeur Snape m'a accompagnée. »

« Ah… C'est très gentil de sa part! Tu devras le remercier pour moi! »

« Oui, je le ferai… »

« Et tu comptes retourner à Poudlard ce soir même? »

Amélia releva légèrement la tête, pensive.

« Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'imagine que oui… »

La grand-mère acquiesça de la tête.

« J'aimerais que tu m'envoies un hibou lorsque tu seras arrivé à l'école, dans ce cas. Je veux m'assurer que tu es en parfaite condition. »

Amélia sourit.

« Je suis avec le professeur Snape, Grand-Mère Sissi. Aucun danger, personne n'osera l'affronter pour pouvoir me faire du mal. », répondit la jeune fille en riant.

La grand-mère éclata également de rire, mais cessa aussitôt en se serrant les côtes.

« Tu vas bien? Tu as très mal? », s'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais très bien… »

Amélia observa sa grand-mère un moment, silencieuse.

« Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé s'il te plaît. »

La vieille femme observa sa petite fille de ses petits yeux pairs.

« C'est une longue histoire, Amélia… »

Amélia soutenait son regard avec défi.

_« J'ai tout mon temps, Grand-Mère Sissi. »_

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Ça ne vous a pas trop déplu j'espère même si Snape n'a pas passé tout le trajet avec Amélia… Mais rassurez-vous, le meilleur reste à venir! Je dois avouer que ce chapitre était écrit depuis un bon moment déjà (ainsi que les deux suivants!), mais j'étais un peu découragée à l'idée de tout devoir corriger (hihihi oui je sais, c'est de la vraie paresse…) MAIS c'est que je préfère vraiment écrire que corriger, vous comprendrez… Donc je vais commencer à corriger le prochain chapitre (tant qu'à avoir fini celui-ci, aussi bien continuer pendant que j'en ai le temps!) et je vais poster le prochain très très bientôt!_**

**_xoxo_**


	27. Le récit

**_Chapitre 27 : Le récit_**

Amélia était installée sur la petite chaise en bois que le guérisseur stagiaire avait fait apparaître une heure plus tôt et elle était parfaitement concentrée sur l'histoire que sa grand-mère lui comptait.

« Ce matin, j'étais d'une bonne forme et j'avais envie de prendre un peu d'air. J'ai donc décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt des chênes avec Milo. Il était tellement heureux, il courait partout. J'avais apporté un petit panier où j'avais disposé un peu de nourriture. L'idée de mangée en pleine nature ma plaisait énormément. »

La grand-mère prit une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

« C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu des pas lourds provenant de derrière moi. En me retournant, j'ai aperçu cette énorme bête qui me fonçait dessus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette magique qu'il a eu une collision. Le choc a fait craquer mes os et j'ai fait une chute de plusieurs mètres. J'étais totalement secouée et pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne voyais plus très clair. La bête a chargé de nouveau, mais cette fois, il n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre à moi… »

La vieille femme soupira longuement.

« Milo a voulu me défendre… Un brave chien, qu'il était… »

Amélia se redit sur place.

« Qu'il _était?_ Grand-Mère Sissi… Ne me dit pas que… »

Son regard croisa les yeux pairs de sa grand-mère et il sembla en à peine deux secondes que cette dernière avait vieilli de dix ans.

« Je suis désolée, ma petite perle… »

Amélia se leva et tourna le dos à sa grand-mère pour regarder à l'extérieur, des larmes coulant sur son visage figé comme la pierre. Les rues de Londres étaient désormais beaucoup moins achalandées à cette heure-ci.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie… », dit-elle finalement, en parlant lentement.

« Oui… Un brave chien. Un héros. Sans lui, je ne crois pas que… », mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Elles firent une minute de silence en l'honneur du chien, attristé.

« Pendant une trentaine de secondes, il a été une distraction pour la bête… J'ai alors pu trouver ma baguette… C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pu réellement jeter un coup d'œil à la bête. J'ai été très surprise et par la suite, très effrayée. Le Grapcorne est une créature féroce et très agressive… Je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas idem. J'ai alors tenté de le stupéfier à maintes reprises, mais la peau de la bête est aussi solide que le cuir. Milo a réussi à lui mordre une patte arrière, mais l'horrible Grapcorne a réussi à se déprendre assez rapidement et il a donné son coup fatal à notre pauvre Milo. »

Une larme coula sur la joue de la vieille femme.

« Il… Il… », mais elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

Amélia se retourna alors et revint s'asseoir près de sa grand-mère.

« Comment as-tu réussi à t'enfuir, alors? »

« Lorsqu'il a vaincu son combat contre notre Milo, il s'est de nouveau retourné vers moi. Heureusement, malgré la douleur de mon corps et de la perte de mon chien, j'ai trouvé assez de force, et ne me demande pas comment j'ai réussi, pour transplaner. J'ai atterri sur le balcon à l'avant de la maison à Mariette. J'ai sonné plusieurs coups et elle est apparue à la porte… Pour la suite, j'ai perdu connaissance et je me suis réveillée ici… »

Amélia baissa la tête.

« Cette histoire est horrible… Je suis vraiment très triste… Mais je suis contente que tu sois en vie… »

« Moi aussi… »

À cet instant, un jeune homme fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Bonsoir Madame Van Droski. Oh! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu que vous aviez de la compagnie. Je peux revenir plus tard… »

« Oh non non Augustus! Je te présente ma petite fille, Amélia. Elle est à sa dernière année à Poudlard et… »

« Grand-Mère… », commença Amélia, légèrement embarrassée.

Le jeune guérisseur éclata de rire.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a environ une heure, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter. Je m'appelle Augustus Pys, je suis un guérisseur Stagiaire et je suis chargé, à l'aide du guérisseur-en-chef, de prendre soin de votre grand-mère. »

« Oh oui! Et il fait très bien son boulot! », s'exclama la vieille femme.

« Je vois que vous allez nettement mieux! », répondit-il avec le sourire. « Puis j'ai également constaté que cette jeune demoiselle a une très grande opinion de vous! », ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Amélia.

« Oh oui! Cette jeune femme n'a pas la langue dans sa poche… », ajouta la grand-mère en riant.

Amélia leva les yeux aux ciels, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien. Donc si vous me le permettez, je vais changer vos bandages. »

« Oh… Mais bien sûr… »

Amélia jeta attentivement un coup d'œil.

« Alors… En gros, elle a quoi comme blessure? », questionna la jeune sorcière.

« Oh… Ce n'est pas bien grave… », commença la vieille femme.

« La liste est longue. », poursuivit Augustus sérieusement. « Elle a plusieurs côtes de fracturées, ainsi que le bras gauche, des ecchymoses à plusieurs endroits, des coupures profondes… Elle a subi un choc crânien sévère et certaines de ses vertèbres se sont déplacées. Nous avons dû lui refiler des potions très puissance pour régénérer son corps… Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa pression a descendu subitement et son sang ne contenait plus assez de globules blancs pour combattre les mauvaises cellules. »

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière devinrent ronds.

« Bon sang! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Son cas est heureusement stabilisé. La réhabilitation peut prendre un certain temps, mais j'ai confiance qu'elle sera remise sur pied avant la fin du mois. », assura le guérisseur stagiaire.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Amélia se retourna vivement et son teint devint livide en apercevant les membres de sa famille qu'elle redoutait tant de revoir.

« Bonsoir. », commença la mère d'Amélia d'un ton plus ou moins bienveillant.

Grand-Mère Sissi parut grandement surprise de sa présence, et ne le cacha pas.

« Vanya! Tu es venu me voir? »

« Mais bien sûr… Tu es encore ma mère à ce que je sache… », répondit-elle d'un ton irrité.

« Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir! Et Peter est venu également! »

Le grand frère salua la grand-mère d'un signe de main, sans même prendre la peine de lui sourire en retour.

« Isaak n'a pas pu s'absenter au travail, et Thomas et William n'ont pas pu venir également… Mais Peter tenait absolument à te voir… », ajouta Vanya.

Il était inutile de jeter un coup d'œil vers le jeune sorcier pour savoir que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Mais Amélia remercia le ciel qu'elle n'avait pas à revoir ses deux autres frères en plus, et pires encore, son père. Il était déjà suffisamment troublant de se trouver face à sa mère et un de ses frères pour en rajouter en plus.

« Nous t'avons apporté des fleurs. », poursuivit Vanya en désignant l'énorme bouquet de fleurs très coloré qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. « Je sais comme tu aimes les fleurs, et je me suis dit que des fleurs exotiques feraient changement que de toujours recevoir des petites fleurs que l'on peut retrouver dans n'importe lequel jardin sauvage. »

Amélia réalisa pleinement qu'elle ne disait cela que pour la blesser, mais la jeune sorcière fut plus forte qu'elle et ne se prêta pas au jeu.

« Ah! Elles sont très originales! Tu peux les déposer près du magnifique bouquet de jonquilles que ta fille m'a si gentiment apporté. »

Amélia sourit. Elle savait que sa grand-mère avait également fait exprès de mentionner à quel point elle aimait les fleurs que sa petite fille lui avait données, et pour cela, elle lui devait tout.

Vanya leva un sourcil en déposant le bouquet près de celui d'Amélia. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaitre deux chaises supplémentaires.

« C'est scandaleux que la pièce soit si petite! Et ils ne sont même pas capables de te mettre dans une chambre privée! »

« Ah mais pas du tout! Cette chambre n'est vraiment pas si mal et j'ai toujours préféré être en compagnie des gens que seuls… »

« Tout dépend de la compagnie que tu dois subir. »

« Toute compagnie me suffit. », conclut la grand-mère.

Vanya croisa les jambes et replaça une mèche de ses magnifiques cheveux blond clair. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point sa mère n'avait pas changé en six ans. Elle était toujours aussi belle et élégante. Amélia se dit qu'elle avait l'air d'un petit gnome à côté de cette femme. Elle aurait imaginé que cette dernière aurait vieilli dû au fait qu'elle avait perdu un être cher dans sa vie. Son apparence et son indifférence prouvaient totalement le contraire. Et pour bien des raisons, cela blessa la jeune fille au plus haut point.

Le guérisseur stagiaire refit une brève apparition dans la chambre en remettant à la grand-mère une tasse de potion à boire.

« Ce n'est pas bien bon, mais au moins, dîtes-vous que vous vous sentirez nettement mieux après! », s'exclama joyeusement Augustus.

« Et si vous vous concentreriez pour inventer une potion qui a un goût raisonnable, peut-être que vos clients seraient plus satisfaits! », répondit froidement Vanya.

Le jeune stagiaire se retourna vivement et répondit aussitôt :

« Ah! Si seulement on pouvait. Mais nous savons tous que c'est les remèdes qui goûtent le moins bon qui font le plus d'effets! Sinon, nous n'en prendrions pas et nous mangerions des friandises toutes la journée! »

Amélia rigola subtilement et le stagiaire se retourna vers elle et échangea un sourire avec cette dernière. Puis, il quitta la chambre en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée.

« Je ne l'aime pas du tout, ce jeune homme! », critiqua la mère.

« Moi non plus, c'est un imbécile. », ajouta Peter d'un ton grognon.

Amélia sourit à sa grand-mère. En effet, la jeune sorcière venait de comprendre pourquoi la grand-mère le trouvait très sympathique et Amélia constata qu'elle était bien loin d'avoir tort.

Grand-Mère Sissi raconta du début sa mésaventure du matin même à Vanya et Peter, mais ceux-ci semblaient nettement moins captivés par l'histoire que la jeune fille l'était, même si c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle entendait l'histoire.

Ce n'était désormais plus du tout paisible dans la petite pièce. En effet, des gens entraient et sortaient de la chambre, rendaient visite aux malades sans oublier les nombreuses apparitions des guérisseurs.

« Bonsoir. Désolez de vous dérangez, je viens tout simplement remplir les fonctions de la journée. Ensuite, je demanderai à tout le monde de quitter la chambre afin de laisser nos patients dans le meilleur des repos. »

Vanya se leva aussitôt, suivit de Peter. C'est à croire qu'elle n'attendait que ce moment pour pouvoir partir.

« Nous allons te laisser te reposer. »

La grand-mère leva les yeux vers sa fille.

« Merci d'être venu, ça me touche beaucoup. »

Vanya acquiesça la tête d'un signe bref.

« J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt… », ajouta la vieille femme.

« Peut-être bien… », répondit la grande blonde, mais Amélia savait très bien qu'elle s'était forcée car normalement, elle aurait été beaucoup plus directe que cela.

Ainsi, la mère et le frère d'Amélia sortirent de la chambre. La jeune sorcière sentit son cœur se serrer lorsque la porte se referma derrière eux. Elle ne savait pas quand elle les reverrait, et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle était terriblement malheureuse lorsqu'elle vivait avec eux, c'était tout de même sa famille. Et c'est particulièrement pour cette raison qu'elle était peinée.

« C'est difficile de les revoir, n'est-ce pas? », questionna finalement la grand-mère.

« Terriblement… »

« Ils te manquent? »

« Je… Oui et non… »

La grand-mère observa patiemment sa petite fille, sachant qu'avec un peu de temps, elle poursuivrait. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Vivre avec eux ne me manque aucunement. J'étais malheureuse dans le manoir, et je le serais toujours aujourd'hui si je devais y retourner. Pourtant, j'ose espérer qu'ils auraient changé, avec les années. La seule chose qui me manque d'eux est l'illusion que je me fais d'eux. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il ne s'agit que d'une illusion. J'ose espérer que ma famille deviendrait ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais je réalise aujourd'hui que ce ne sera jamais possible. J'en ai eu la preuve ce soir même. »

Grand-Mère Sissi soupira longuement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas choisir comment vont être les gens, mais nous pouvons choisir avec qui nous voulons être. Ta mère n'est peut-être pas parfaite, mais elle est loin d'avoir tous les défauts du monde. Après tout, autrefois, elle te ressemblait beaucoup… Mais les gens changent… Et ta mère… Elle a longtemps vécu avec ton père. Non pas que je veuille le critiquer, mais inutile de se le cacher ; à force d'être avec lui, elle a développé une carapace qui est désormais pratiquement impossible à fracturer. »

Amélia baissa les yeux.

« C'est peut-être mal de dire ça, Grand-Mère Sissi, mais parfois, je me dis que si elle avait toujours été indifférente avec moi, ça aurait été moins pire. Ainsi, je ne me serais jamais ennuyée des années où elle était gentille avec moi puisque ça n'aurait jamais été dans sa nature. Le problème, c'est qu'elle m'aimait autrefois… »

« Elle t'aimera toujours, Amélia. »

« Non. Pas comme avant. Elle était tellement délicate, et souriante, et attentionnée. Maintenant, elle n'est plus rien de cela. Elle est distante, froide et indifférente. _Comme mon père. _»

« On ne change pas toujours pour le mieux… »

« Tu ne saurais dire mieux, Grand-Mère Sissi. »

Puis, la jeune fille marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« Je t'aime beaucoup, Grand-Mère Sissi. »

« Je t'aime beaucoup aussi, ma petite perle rare. »

Amélia se leva et donna une bise sur la joue de sa grand-mère.

« Guéri vite. »

« Promis! », répondit-elle suivit d'un clin d'œil.

Amélia se dirigea vers la porte puis s'arrêta.

« Je suis désolée, tu sais… »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce qu'avant que je vienne vivre avec toi, ta relation avec Maman était beaucoup mieux. À cause de moi, elle a cessé de te parler pendant longtemps. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est de ta faute. »

« Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que si. »

« Ce n'est qu'une impression. Ton départ du manoir et ton arrivée à la maison ont été un très grand choc pour ta mère. Je crois qu'elle cherchait déjà un moyen de couper les ponts avec moi, et ton arrivée chez moi lui a donné la parfaite raison pour le faire. »

« Peut-être bien… »

« Mais c'est déjà mieux, elle est venue, aujourd'hui. »

« Elle est venue pour s'assurer que tu n'étais pas morte… »

« Eh bien, c'est déjà un bon début, n'est-ce pas? », répondit la grand-mère avec un sourire.

Amélia sourit en retour.

« Oui, c'est un début… »

Il y eut un grincement et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. En se retournant, Amélia reconnut aussitôt la grande silhouette de son professeur de potion.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger… On m'a informé que les heures de visites étaient désormais écoulées et qu'il était temps de quitter. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que vous étiez toujours en compagnie de votre grand-mère. »

« Oui, je partais, justement. », répondit poliment Amélia.

« Professeur, je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accompagné ma petite fille jusqu'ici. C'est grandement apprécié. », commença la grand-mère.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. », répondit le professeur Snape en inclinant légèrement la tête. « Je vous souhaite de retrouver la forme rapidement. », ajouta-t-il poliment.

« Merci beaucoup. Je le souhaite également. »

« Au revoir, Grand-Mère Sissi. »

« Au revoir Amélia. »

Ne pouvant résister, la jeune fille s'approcha de nouveau de sa grand-mère et cette fois-si, la serra dans ses bras. Étonnamment, la vieille femme serra son étreinte davantage, ignorant la douleur que cela lui affligeait.

« Encore une fois merci d'être venue me voir. Et pour les jolies fleurs. »

En sortant, Amélia sentit de nouveau la peine la submerger. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter sa grand-mère. Mais elle était terriblement fatiguée et affamée.

« Je vous ai pris des biscuits pour la route… », commença le professeur Snape en lui tendant un petit sac brun, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Amélia leva la tête vers lui et prit le sac de papier.

« C'est… C'est très gentil, merci. », en prenant un des biscuits.

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques minutes, puis quittèrent définitivement l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, la température ne s'était pas radoucie et Amélia attacha son fouloir plus serré et remit ses mitaines.

« Prenez mon bras. »

Amélia hésita un moment. Puis, ne voyant aucune autre option, s'accrocha au bras du maître des potions. Quiconque les aurait observés, à l'instant, aurait cru avoir été victime d'une hallucination. En effet, les deux silhouettes venaient de disparaître, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux comme quoi ils avaient réellement été présents quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais ce soir-là, personne ne les avait vues ni entendues.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Chapitre beaucoup plus court que le précédent, mais qui ne laisse pas indifférent… Après tout, il est interdit, avec la vieille grenouille Ombrage de transplaner jusqu'aux châteaux. (Et là je vous vois venir ; mais je sais qu'il est impossible, sauf pour Dumbledore bien sûr, de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, donc inutile de me dire que je devrais relire Histoire de Poudlard, mais il est tout de même possible de transplaner à l'extérieur des barrières!) Sauf que comme je le disais un peu plus haut, cela ne plaira pas à l'horrible grenouille. Mais dans ce cas… Où sont-ils allés?_**

**_xoxo_**


	28. Trouver son courage

**_Chapitre 28 : Trouver son courage_**

La jeune sorcière suivait de près le maître des potions, marchant à petits pas rapides. Le vent soufflait très fort et la jeune fille rêvait d'une couverture chaude et douce sur sa peau frigorifiée.

Elle n'avait pas questionné le professeur lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de prendre son bras, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à apparaître ici, dans cette petite ruelle sombre entourée de vieux bâtiment en briques usées. Bien entendue, elle avait reconnu l'endroit ; de l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait un petit pub d'aspect miteux fréquenté uniquement par des sorciers dans ce monde de Moldus. Le Chaudron baveur était également un des moyens pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'endroit où seuls les sorcières et les sorciers pouvaient y accéder. Mais une chose lui échappait ; pourquoi l'avoir amené ici? Pour quelle raison aurait-elle besoin d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse?

Sans plus tarder, elle franchit la petite ruelle derrière le professeur Snape et ce dernier ouvrit la porte du pub à la volée. Amélia voulut le questionner sur leur raison d'être ici, mais patienta davantage, se disant qu'elle aurait une réponse bientôt de toute façon.

Amélia regarda curieusement autour d'elle. Le pub était très sombre, seulement éclairé par de faibles chandelles accrochées sur un luminaire au plafond et quelques-unes placées un peu partout dans la place. Dans un coin, il y avait un vieux sorcier avec une barbe mal entretenue et des vêtements longs de voyages. Il fumait une pipe en lisant un article qui semblait, de la vue de la jeune fille, d'une langue étrangère. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une sorcière d'un certain âge d'un aspect douteux qui avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille, un sourire maléfique qui couvrait une partit de son visage, révélant quelques dents pourrîtes. Elle flattait un grand lézard qui était installé sur une de ses épaules, révélant des oncles très longs et sales. Définitivement, cet endroit donnait à Amélia la chair de poule. Elle se rapprocha subtilement du professeur Snape, celui-ci s'approchant vigoureusement du bar.

« Ah ! Bonsoir, cher Severus. Que puis-je pour vous ce soir? », s'exclama le vieil homme derrière le comptoir du bar tout en essuyant une grande tasse à l'aide d'un vieux chiffon.

« Bonsoir. J'aurais besoin d'un endroit pour la nuit, tranquille et sans ce faire trop déranger. », répliqua calmement le professeur Snape en observant le barman d'un air indéchiffrable.

Le vieil homme édenté, se révélant être le patron du pub, regarda le maître des potions et la jeune fille alternativement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Euhm… Je… », commença-t-il en hésitant.

« Deux chambres Tom, avez-vous _deux chambres_ de libres? », insista le professeur Snape d'un ton irrité.

Le visage ridé du patron s'éclaira soudainement.

« Ah! Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

_« Parfait. »,_ murmura le professeur en sortant d'une de ses poches quelques pièces de monnaie qu'il déposa sur le comptoir de marbre.

« Suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer vos résidences. », dit alors le vieux sorcier.

Le professeur Snape s'avança, mais Amélia l'interpela.

« Nous ne retournons pas à Poudlard? », murmura celle-ci en jetant de nouveau un bref coup d'œil vers l'étrange femme.

« Pas ce soir. »

« Mais… »

« Le train repart seulement demain à 11h. », poursuivit l'homme d'un ton grave.

« Ah… »

Amélia soupira et suivit les deux hommes, traînant sa valise derrière elle. Elle n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de rester à dormir ici. Elle trouvait cet endroit bizarre et trop sombre à son goût.

Une fois les escaliers montés, ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir où se trouvaient les chambres. Le second palier semblait beaucoup plus propre et présentable que le bar. Le vieil homme s'arrêta finalement devant l'une des portes avec le numéro 7 inscrit dessus.

« La chambre pour mademoiselle. », dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Amélia tenta de sourire, mais n'y parvint pas. À la place, elle se contenta de le remercier brièvement et entra dans la pièce.

Étonnamment, la chambre était plutôt spacieuse et invitante.

« Et voici votre clef. », ajouta le barman en tendant à la jeune fille une petite clef ancienne en fer forger. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Severus, je vais vous montrer la vôtre. », ajouta-t-il à l'homme vêtu de noir.

« Bien. Mais avant, auriez-vous un repas pour la jeune fille? Nous avons fait un très long voyage et elle n'a pas réellement eu l'opportunité de manger… »

« Hmm… À cette heure-ci, normalement, nous n'offrons plus de dîner… Mais je vais faire exception… Il me reste du ragoût de porc et de légumes. »

Le professeur Snape se retourna vers Amélia.

« Euh… Oui, c'est parfait… », répondit timidement la jeune Gryffondor.

« Excellent. Puis-je vous offrir la même chose? », répondit Tom en s'adressant au professeur Snape.

« Non merci. »

« C'est vous qui le dîtes. »

« Si vous pouviez lui faire un thé aussi. », ajouta le maître des potions.

« Absolument.», répondit poliment le barman en s'inclinant légèrement puis en s'éloignant avec le professeur Snape.

Amélia lui sourit un court moment puis déposa sa valise au pied du grand lit baldaquin. Elle tira les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce et regarda soigneusement la vue dehors. Une traque de train était tout près et elle pouvait apercevoir plusieurs bâtiments à demi éclairés.

_Hmmm… Pas trop mal…_

Elle resta là un moment, les avant-bras accotés sur la paroi de la vitre, à regarder la pénombre d'un air absent. C'est le petit coup à la porte qui la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna rapidement et aperçut le vieux barman au pan de sa porte encore grande ouverte.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait sursauter, jeune demoiselle, mais c'est simplement pour vous avertir que votre repas sera prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Il suffit de le réchauffer dans la grande marmite et vous pourrez manger. Votre thé, par contre, pourra vous être servi à l'instant où vous serez à table. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête subtilement.

« Merci… Je serai là dans une minute. »

Le vieil homme s'inclina poliment et quitta l'embrasure de sa porte pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Amélia se redressa, s'étira le dos puis sortit silencieusement de sa chambre en la refermant à clef.

Elle descendit les escaliers en fredonnant _subtilement _puis se dirigea vers la longue table en bois usé, juste en face du foyer où bouillonnait son repas. Comme l'avait promis Tom, son thé arriva presque instantanément et elle put en boire la moitié en attendant l'arrivée de sa nourriture. Puis, elle se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un descendre des escaliers. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le professeur Snape faire son apparition, bien que logiquement, il serait resté enfermé dans sa chambre, ravi d'avoir enfin la paix. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la grande table et vint s'asseoir juste en face de la jeune fille. Il reçut également une grande tasse de thé et remercia poliment l'hôte.

Amélia, ne sachant trop quoi dire, se contenta de siphonner lentement le restant de son thé, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux cinquantaines de bouteilles de substance élucide derrière le bar.

« Vous semblez fatigué. », dit finalement le professeur.

Amélia tourna les yeux vers le professeur tout en restant totalement immobile.

« La journée a été longue… », répondit-elle.

« C'est compréhensible. »

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille reprenne d'un ton curieux :

« Vous avez raté des cours de potions, aujourd'hui… »

Le professeur fixa la jeune fille d'un air illisible.

« Je n'ai pas de cours, le vendredi après-midi. »

« Ah… »

De nouveau le silence.

« C'est dommage, nous allons rater le premier match de la saison de Quidditch. En plus, c'est Gryffondor contre Serpentard, ça promet. »

Le professeur Snape n'ajouta rien, ce qui invita la jeune fille à poursuivre aisément.

« J'espère que les Gryffondor vont leur flanquer une volée ! De toute façon, nous savons tous que c'est les Gryffondor qui sont les meilleurs… »

Le professeur dévisagea minutieusement la jeune fille, signe qu'il était totalement en désaccord avec son propos.

« Ben quoi! C'est vrai! »,

« Miss Walters… »

« La coupe de Quidditch a appartenu à qui pour les dernières années? »

« Cela n'a aucun rapport. »

« Au contraire! Cela a… »

« Voilà votre repas, Mademoiselle. Ragoût de porc et de légumes du jour ! », intervint Tom sans réellement se rendre contre qu'il venait de l'interrompre dans son propos. La jeune fille regarda le professeur Snape et ce dernier observait le vide, un air moqueur couvrant son visage pâle. Puis, elle regarda le plat que le barman venait de déposer devant elle. Le ragoût avait l'air meilleur qu'elle l'aurait pensé et ne fut pas déçu en prenant la première bouchée.

« Hmm… C'est très bon. », répondit Amélia à Tom.

« Merci! », conclut ce dernier en s'éloignant derrière le comptoir.

Amélia vida son assiette en un moins de temps et bâilla longuement.

« Il est temps pour vous d'aller dormir. »

« Oui… »

Lentement, elle se leva.

« Bonne nuit, professeur. »

Ce dernier observa la jeune fille sans broncher. Amélia prit son assiette et alla la porter sur le comptoir du barman.

« Merci encore une fois pour ce délicieux repas, Monsieur. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, petite demoiselle. »

Puis, Amélia monta les escaliers et retourna à sa chambre, prenant soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle. Le luminaire accrocher au plafond de la pièce était encore allumé donc la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher à l'aveuglette vers sa valise. Elle repéra un pyjama en dessous de la petite pile de gilets et l'enfila aussitôt. Avant d'aller au lit, elle sortit de la chambre, en prenant bien soin de regarder de chaque côté pour ne pas se faire repérer dans cette tenue similiridicule, puis marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la petite salle de bains au bout du couloir. Elle en profita également pour se brosser les dents puis se laver le visage et enlever son maquillage. Puis, après avoir terminé, elle rouvrit la porte et se rendit, encore une fois, sur la pointe des pieds à sa chambre. Elle barra la porte, referma ses rideaux, puis courra jusqu'à son lit et sauta dedans. Il n'était pas aussi moelleux que celui à Poudlard, mais il n'était pas trop mal non plus. La jeune fille s'emmitoufla confortablement dans ses couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin à une heure plutôt raisonnable, due principalement au fait que la totalité de sa chambre s'était mise à vibrer au moment où un train avait fait surface sur la traque de fer près de sa fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle écarta les rideaux, elle ne fut guère surprise par l'absence du soleil, mais fût grandement satisfaite de se retrouver face à un ciel d'un blanc de perle et non pas devant une journée sombre et pluvieuse. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre un moment pour en juger la température et constata qu'il faisait pratiquement aussi frais que le soir d'avant et que l'herbe était toujours recouverte de givre.

_C'est un peu froid… Mais c'est tout de même une bonne température pour un premier match de Quidditch. La visibilité des joueurs ne sera pas éblouie par le soleil et les nuages sont assez haut donc ils n'auront probablement pas aussi froid qu'ils auraient pu être possible…_

Puis, elle referma la fenêtre en grelotant, puis décida de s'habiller et d'aller à la salle de bain. En brossant ses dents d'une main, elle tentait d'installer une petite barrette sur le côté de ses cheveux afin d'éloigner une mèche de son visage. Le résultat était satisfaisant et il ne lui resta qu'à se mettre un peu de mascara pour une touche finale. Elle sortit de la salle de bain en un moins de temps et descendit les escaliers en longeant une main sur la rampe. Ses sourcils s'élevèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua le professeur Snape qui était déjà assis à la grande table, habillé et intacte.

« Vous avez bien dormi? », questionna le maître des potions lorsque la jeune fille ne s'installa pas trop loin de lui.

« Oui… Et…hmm… vous? »

Le professeur regarda la jeune fille pendant quelques secondes comme s'il aurait eu envie de rire. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre quoi que ce soit que le barman, Tom, arriva à la table et déposa une assiette de toasts et d'œufs tournés devant Amélia.

« Je reviens avec un peu de jus de citrouille pour mademoiselle. J'espère que vous avez dormi confortablement. », dit-il en s'éloignant.

Amélia acquiesça de la tête et regarda la grande tasse au professeur Snape, qui semblait contenir du thé, et demanda :

« Vous ne mangez pas? »

« J'ai déjà mangé. », répondit-il sans détourner ses yeux de son article de journal.

Amélia devina alors qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier qu'on le questionne sur ses habitudes.

_Il préfère ne pas trop en révéler sur lui-même… Restez mystérieux et imperceptible… un vrai Serpentard, celui-là._

La jeune sorcière commença donc à déguster son petit déjeuner, recevant peu de temps après une grande tasse contenant du jus de citrouille.

« Merci. », proclama la jeune fille lorsque Tom débarrassa son assiette désormais vide devant elle.

Ce dernier lui sourit en guise de reconnaissance.

« Nous ferions bien d'y aller. »

« Déjà? », questionna la jeune fille.

Le professeur Snape fronça les sourcils en l'observant.

« Il est près de 10h40. »

Amélia claqua sa main sur sa bouche. Le professeur Snape afficha un rictus moqueur.

« Vous avez dormi longtemps. », affirma-t-il.

La jeune fille se sentit honteuse.

_Moi qui croyais m'être levée tôt, ce matin. _

« Je ferais bien d'aller chercher ma valise, dans ce cas. »

« Certes. », répondit le professeur d'un ton impartial.

La jeune fille se leva et fit mine de ne pas trop se dépêcher, mais une fois qu'elle arriva au deuxième étage, elle courra jusqu'à sa chambre et remit la petite pile de vêtements qu'elle avait sortis de sa valise (le choix avait été rigoureux, ce matin-là) sans prendre la peine de plier le tout et referma la valise d'un coup sec. À l'aide de sa baguette, elle lança un sort au lit pour qu'il commence à plier les couvertures et placer les coussins et oreillers, question de politesse et de savoir-vivre, mais le résultat ne fut guère concluant, obligeant la jeune fille à terminer le tout à la façon Moldu. Elle se remémora qu'elle devra pratiquer davantage ses sortilèges ménagers et demander quelques conseils pratiques à sa grand-mère, qui était particulièrement douée pour ce type de magie.

Finalement, elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée en un temps respectable, le professeur Snape se tenant debout avec son sac sur une épaule, prêt à partir.

« Je suis prête… », affirma la jeune sorcière en reprenant un peu de souffle.

« Parfait. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte de sortie d'un pas rapide.

« J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. Ce fût un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. », s'exclama le vieil homme.

Amélia le remercia de son hospitalité et ils sortirent dehors, dans l'air glacial.

« Pitié, dîtes-moi que nous n'aurons pas besoin de prendre le Magicobus. », supplia la jeune fille en resserrant son écharpe.

Le professeur se retourna vers elle et répondit :

« Prenez mon bras. »

Amélia soupira en guise de soulagement et s'agrippa au bras de son professeur.

En quelques secondes, ils avaient quitté la petite ruelle peu passante pour la gare de train peuplé de centaines de travailleurs Moldu.

« Restez près de moi. »

Amélia leva un sourcil et l'observa d'un air moqueur.

« Professeur, je crois être capable de me rendre à la gare King Cross sans me perdre. »

Le professeur Snape échangea un regard hostile avec la jeune fille sans toutefois répliquer verbalement.

Ils arrivèrent à la barrière entre la gare neuf et la dix assez rapidement et le professeur Snape insista sur le fait qu'Amélia devait passer la première.

« Vous êtes ma responsabilité. Ne tentez pas de compliquer les choses. »

Amélia soupira.

« Ouais ouais, les femmes d'abord, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Le professeur Snape afficha un rictus moqueur et observa la jeune fille disparaître à travers le mur. Puis, à son tour, il marcha d'un pas rapide vers la barrière et disparu, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage quelques secondes plus tôt.

Amélia l'attendait patiemment de l'autre côté et lorsque son professeur fit apparition dans l'autre monde, ils longèrent le train en se dépêchant et entrèrent par l'une des portes qui était ouverte pour les accueillir.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, le train démarra et prit de la vitesse en un moins de temps, quittant la ville de Londres pour retrouver les vastes champs de la campagne en direction du magnifique château. Amélia se surprit à penser qu'elle avait plutôt hâte de retrouver l'école. Bien sûr, son petit séjour à Londres lui avait fait grandement du bien, surtout le fait de voir sa grand-mère et de savoir qu'elle allait guérir et que tout rentrait dans l'ordre, mais Poudlard était un endroit réconfortant pour elle et pendant une minute, elle eut envie de pleurer en sachant qu'elle allait devoir quitter ce magnifique endroit à tout jamais suite à la fin de ses études.

« Nous pourrions nous installer dans celui-là. », dit la jeune fille.

Pour une fois qu'elle avait le choix d'un wagon, même si en réalité ils étaient pas mal tous semblables, elle s'installa dans celui qui lui donnait une bonne sensation de confort.

Le professeur Snape, cependant, s'arrêta sur place. Il semblait avoir bloqué sur le fait qu'elle avait dit «nous». Il se contenta de l'observer un moment dans le cadrage de la porte vitrée alors qu'elle déposait sa valise et s'installait sur la banquette confortable près de la fenêtre.

« Est-ce que vous avez toujours su que vous vouliez devenir professeur? »

La question de la jeune fille le pris pas désarroi. Pendant un moment, il resta parfaitement immobile, sentant les yeux de son étudiante sur lui. Puis, lentement, il s'approcha et s'installa sur la banquette en face de la jeune fille.

« C'est compliqué. », répondit-il finalement d'un ton hésitant.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse bien claire. », répliqua la jeune sorcière d'un ton de reproche.

« Pourquoi tenez-vous à savoir ça? »

Amélia soupira. _Bon sang qu'il a le don de détourner les questions, celui-là._

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… », répondit-elle.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans brocher.

_« Ce n'est pas une réponse bien claire. »,_ répliqua finalement le professeur Snape d'un air satisfait.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, prise au dépourvu par sa réponse qu'elle-même lui avait donnée quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Pourquoi je répondrais à vos questions si vous ne répondez pas aux miennes ? », accusa-t-elle d'un ton outré.

« Parce que ce n'est pas mes réponses qui vous aideront dans le futur. »

Amélia se retourna lentement vers lui.

« Je veux simplement savoir si les gens de votre génération se sont posé des questions comme moi, sur le futur, sur la vie… »

Il y eut une minute de silence, durant laquelle Amélia se dit que c'était peine perdue et qu'il n'ajouterait probablement rien à la conversation. Pourtant, il fit tout le contraire.

« Nous nous en posons tous les jours… »

« Vraiment? », questionna la jeune fille.

« Vraiment. »

« Et quel genre… de question…? »

Le professeur Snape leva un sourcil.

« Vous y aller un peu fort. »

« Je suis curieuse, c'est tout. »

« Ne vous ai-je jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut? »

« La curiosité n'est pas un défaut. Au contraire, elle amène beaucoup de savoir. »

Le professeur regarda la jeune fille sans brocher. L'absence de réponse dans les cinq secondes à venir confirmait à la jeune fille qu'elle venait de marquer un point.

« Donc… Vous comptez faire quoi exactement lorsque vous aurez terminé vos études à Poudlard? »

Amélia regarda ailleurs.

« Je… je ne sais pas trop. »

« Vous ne savez pas trop… », répéta lentement le professeur Snape rendant la réponse de la jeune fille complètement ridicule.

« Je... Non. »

« Vous devez forcément avoir une petite idée… »

« Peut-être bien… »

Le professeur Snape observa la jeune fille d'un air insistant.

« J'aime les cours de sortilèges… Et de métamorphose… », révéla finalement la jeune sorcière.

Le professeur se redressa subtilement.

« Donc vous aimeriez enseigner? »

Amélia afficha un air gêné.

« Je… ne sais pas trop… »

« Miss Walters… », insista-t-il.

« Peut-être bien, oui. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Je vois. »

Amélia leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Vous trouvez cette idée ridicule à ce que je vois. »

« Pas du tout. »

Amélia le regarda droit dans les yeux. En effet, il semblait plutôt sincère.

« Et… Hmm… Vous aimez… Enseigner? », questionna-t-elle.

Le professeur Snape la fixa intensément pendant un moment.

« Il y a des choses plus désagréables, en effet. »

Amélia éclata de rire.

« Oui, j'imagine. », entre deux rires.

Le professeur afficha un air ricaneur.

« Donc vous aimeriez enseigner la métamorphose ou les sortilèges? »

« Surtout les sortilèges, je crois. »

« Hmm… Je vois. »

« Mais je ne crois pas que ce serait possible. »

« Pourquoi vous dîtes cela? »

« Parce que le professeur Flitwick est un excellent professeur. »

La jeune fille marqua une pause.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. », conclua le maître des potions.

Amélia ne répondit pas, incitant le professeur à poursuivre.

« Le professeur Flitwick est impliqué dans beaucoup d'affiliations dans l'école et à même à l'extérieur. Il est indispensable qu'il doive un jour céder sa place, comme tout le monde. »

« J'imagine… »

Le professeur observa la jeune fille curieusement.

« Donc vous voulez vraiment enseigner à Poudlard? », questionna-t-il sérieusement.

« Je… J'aime Poudlard. Non… _J'adore_ Poudlard. Je me sens bien dans cette école et je n'ai aucune envie de la quitter. »

« Je comprends… Et y a-t-il autre chose que vous aimez particulièrement? »

Amélia l'observa et sourit subtilement.

« En fait, oui. »

La jeune fille marqua une pause.

« La musique. »

Les sourcils du professeur s'élevèrent. Il sembla surpris de cette révélation et sembla vouloir en savoir davantage, mais au moment où il voulut la questionner, il y eut un bruit sourd qui fit basculer le train. Amélia perdit l'équilibre et tomba par en avant sur les genoux, sa lourde valise lui tombant dessus. Le professeur Snape s'agrippa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et parvint à retrouver son équilibre assez rapidement. Au moment où il se pencha vers la jeune fille afin de la libérer de son emprise, les lumières du train s'éteignirent d'un coup et ils furent plongés dans la pénombre. Dehors, le ciel n'était plus d'un gris clair, mais d'un gris foncé, presque noir. Le professeur Snape avait eu le réflexe de sortir sa baguette et éclairait désormais le petit wagon.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessée? », questionna le maître des potions.

« Non… », répondit la jeune fille dans un chuchotement en se frottant le bras où la valise l'avait cogné.

« Vous êtes absolument certaine? Votre bras, il… »

« Il est en parfait état, professeur. Je risque d'avoir une petite ecchymose, rien de pire. »

Le professeur marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et aida la jeune sorcière à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », questionna la jeune fille, inquiète.

Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille, ralentissant. Puis, la locomotive s'arrêta brusquement ce qui fit de nouveau basculer la jeune fille en avant. Heureusement, elle avait le professeur Snape pour l'empêcher de tomber de nouveau et rien ne lui tomba dessus cette fois. Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'en suis pas totalement certain encore… Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil. Et sachez que je vous ordonne de rester ici. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne sortez pas de ce wagon, c'est bien clair ? », ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Très clair. », chuchota-t-elle.

« Bien. Vous feriez mieux de sortir votre baguette. »

La jeune sorcière acquiesça et la sortit de sa poche.

« Et je vous conseille de ne pas l'allumer. Mieux vaut pour vous de rester discrète. »

Amélia approuva d'un bref mouvement de tête, les yeux rivés sur son professeur. Puis, ce dernier sortit du wagon dans le plus grand silence. La porte se referma d'elle-même, plongeant la jeune fille dans la noirceur totale. Elle était si terrifiée désormais qu'elle osait à peine cligner des yeux. Elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rester silencieuse, mais elle avait l'impression que sa respiration la trahissait, résonnant dans le silence pesant de la petite pièce.

La baguette serrée dans sa main, pointant la porte, la jeune fille se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle sentait que son corps se refroidissait et devenait de moins en moins confortable avec la situation. Elle détestait devoir rester ici, à se cacher sans pouvoir ne rien faire pour aider. Elle aurait préféré aller avec son professeur. Au moins, elle aurait été plus utile que cachée dans ce wagon ridicule. Elle était terrifiée, certes, mais sa curiosité et son solidarisme vainquaient sa peur. Pourtant, le professeur Snape lui avait fait promettre de ne pas bouger d'ici. Certes, elle n'avait techniquement pas donné sa promesse, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il serait furieux si elle le désobéissait.

Puis, au moment où elle se disait que pour une fois, elle suivrait les conseils du maître des potions, elle entendit un autre bruit sourd suivi d'un son horrible. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi ou de qui il pouvait s'agir ni si l'on pouvait qualifier ce son monstrueux comme un cri ou une complainte, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que ce qui l'attendait au bout du couloir n'était guère accueillant. Il y eut une détonation, un bruit de fracas puis une lueur claire qui jaillit de l'obscurité. Puis, tout redevint sombre en un instant à l'unique exception qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait beaucoup moins froid.

Au moment où elle se dit que finalement, la chose en question devait être vaincue, elle sentit de nouveau un frisson intense l'envahir. Puis, elle réalisa le pire. Des _Détraqueurs,_ dans le train. Ce ne pouvait qu'être eux. Elle se souvenait, deux ans plus tôt, qu'il y avait eu l'apparition des Détraqueurs autour du train et qu'un avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans le train. Elle avait ressenti le même froid, la même terreur, les mêmes souvenirs effroyables. Seulement, cette fois, le tout était amplifié.

_Il doit en avoir plus qu'un…_

Sans hésiter, elle se redressa pour se donner un peu de courage et fit glisser la porte. C'est sur la pointe des pieds qu'elle sortit du wagon, se retrouvant dans le long couloir sombre. Le professeur Snape devait être beaucoup plus loin, dans un wagon différent séparé par des portes au bout du couloir.

Amélia ne savait par quel chemin prendre. Pendant un moment, elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle décida de se diriger vers la droite, là où elle sentait de plus en plus le froid à mesure qu'elle avançait. En arrivant au bout du long couloir, elle poussa la porte de bois et se retrouva dans un second wagon suivi d'un très long couloir. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Amélia sentait le désespoir l'envahir de plus en plus, mais elle tenta de penser à des souvenirs heureux, mais plus elle s'approchait de son but, plus cela devenait difficile. Puis, au moment où elle s'en attendait le moins, une énorme silhouette flottante apparue devant elle, s'exprimant d'un râlement horrible. La seconde qu'elle vit la chose, elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un Détraqueur. Elle eut le réflexe de reculer rapidement, mais l'horrible monstre était plus rapide qu'elle. Pendant un moment, elle sentit que tout était terminé, que sa vie s'arrêta là, que plus jamais elle ne ressentirait l'envie de rire. Puis, elle pensa à sa grand-mère, à ses amis, et eut le courage de pointer sa baguette sur le Détraqueur en s'écriant :

_« Spero Patronum! »_

Aussitôt, une fumée argentée jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette magique, s'amplifiant rapidement, devenant une forme argentée parfaitement définie. L'animal fonça directement sur le monstre aux pas de course. Amélia observa l'agilité de son Patronus qui avait la forme d'une panthère repousser le Détraqueur avec fougue.

Puis, elle sentit quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et fut immédiatement prise par surprise due au fait que désormais, plusieurs Détraqueurs se retrouvaient désormais derrière elle. Elle voulut s'éloigner rapidement, mais s'enfargea sur le côté et sa baguette magique lui glissa des mains. Aussitôt, son Patronus, sa seule source de lumière, de courage et d'espoir, disparu pour la laisser de nouveau dans l'obscurité. Rendue à quatre pattes, la jeune sorcière chercha sa baguette à tâtons. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ses yeux n'étant pas encore habitués à l'obscurité, et sentait les horribles Détraqueurs l'encercler. Au moment où elle crut que tout était terminé pour elle, elle réussit à mettra la main sur sa baguette. Aussitôt, elle l'éleva dans les airs, pointant au hasard le bout de sa baguette magique, espérant atteindre un Détraqueur, et s'écria de nouveau :

« Spero Patronum! »

Cependant, cette fois, son sortilège manquait grandement de conviction et la pauvre sentait de plus en plus les créatures des ténèbres l'envahir. De nouveau, elle ferma les yeux, imaginant un repas de Noël en compagnie de sa grand-mère, mais elle avait terriblement de difficulté à s'imager ce souvenir merveilleux.

Au moment où elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû s'en tenir au conseil de Snape, une lueur argentée énorme envahit la pièce. Amélia se retourna et aperçut à ce moment la silhouette de son professeur de potion. Elle savait qu'elle était désormais sauvée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, qu'elle reverrait sa grand-mère ainsi que ses amis.

Elle était tellement éblouie par la lumière qu'elle ne parvint pas à distinguer le Patronus de son professeur, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était bel et bien présent. Elle vit alors trois Détraqueurs se faire heurté par l'animal. Malgré leurs résistances, ils succombèrent à l'attaque. Amélia constata qu'il restait un Détraqueur derrière elle. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la créature des ténèbres en prononçant le sortilège ultime. La panthère argentée refit surface et fonça sur le Détraqueur, qui commençait déjà à reculer de frayeur, et le félin heurta le monstre qui sortit par une fenêtre et s'éloigna en compagnie des autres Détraqueurs.

Amélia expira bruyamment, soulagée.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris! »,_ s'écria alors le professeur Snape, plus furieux que jamais.

La mâchoire de la jeune Gryffondor s'entrouvrit, laissant place à la confusion dans le visage d'Amélia.

« Je… J'ai voulu savoir ce qui… »

« _Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire_! Je vous ai _ordonné_ de rester dans le wagon et de ne pas bouger ! Quelle partie n'avez-vous pas comprise là-dedans! », s'emporta de nouveau le professeur.

Amélia, scandalisée d'être traitée de la sorte, s'emporta également.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on m'ordonne de faire quelque chose! Je suis assez grande pour… »

_« Si vous croyez que je ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué! Vous êtes absolument incontestable! Vous n'écoutez don jamais rien ? »_

Amélia afficha un air boudeur, complètement abasourdie d'être punie de la sorte.

« J'ai simplement voulu vous aider… »

« _M'aider?_ Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide? », répliqua-t-il, scandalisé.

« Mais j'avais entendu des bruits bizarres et j'ai eu peur qu'il vous fût arrivé quelque chose. J'ai simplement voulu… »

« _Rien ne m'est arrivé, petite tête de mule!_ Et au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, ce qui semble être visiblement le cas, c'est _vous_ qui avez failli y rester! »

_« J'ai su me défendre très bien seule! »_

« _Ah vraiment?_ Parce que quand que j'ai apparu, j'ai cru entrevoir que vous sembliez grandement en danger! »

« Cela ne signifie pas que je ne pouvais pas me défendre seule! »

« Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? »

« J'ai essayé! »

« Ah voilà! Vous avez _essayé__! _Et c'est ça qui aurait supposément sauvé votre peau? Le fait que vous ayez essayé? »

« J'ai réussi à en faire disparaître! »

« Ça oui, une fois que j'ai apparu! »

Des larmes de colère coulaient désormais sur les joues de la jeune sorcière.

« Mais c'est quoi cette idée que tous les Gryffondor ont a toujours vouloir jouer les héros! », ajouta-t-il avec colère.

C'en était trop. D'un geste brusque, Amélia se releva et courra jusqu'au bout du couloir. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, malgré les contestations du professeur Snape, et courra de nouveau dans le second wagon, puis dans le troisième, puis dans le quatrième. Rapidement, elle repéra celui où contenait sa valise et l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle prit les objets qu'elle jugeait nécessaires, entre autres une seconde paire de chaussettes et toute la monnaie qui lui restait. Rapidement, elle ressortit du wagon, laissant sa valise ouverte, fuyant jusqu'au fond du couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, il y avait également une porte, à l'exception qu'elle menait à l'extérieur, et non pas à un autre wagon. Elle avait remarqué que le train s'était de nouveau mis en mouvement, mais il n'avait pas encore pris de vélocité, roulant à une vitesse encore très lente. Sans hésiter, elle ouvrit la porte, surprise de nouveau par la température glaciale. La jeune sorcière pris alors une grande inspiration puis, sans hésiter une seconde de plus, _sauta du train._

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Oulà! Bon ok, je l'admets. J'avais dit que le meilleur serait à venir… Mais je ne voulais pas nécessairement parler du prochain chapitre… (Bon bon ok, je l'admets, la tournure de ce chapitre n'est pas venu exactement comme je l'avais prévu, mais un peu de drame pour pimenter le tout, ça vaut le coup!) Hihihi bon bon bon ok, je promets que la suite viendra très bientôt parce que j'avoue que c'est mortel de vous laisser sur le qui-vive ainsi. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé… J'avoue que ça m'inquiète dû au fait que je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendez enfin un moment croustillant et j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas avant. (mais je promets qu'il y aura tout de même toujours des aventures palpitantes, après tout, on parle bien d'Amélia Walters! hihi) Bref. Il faudra encore patienter (après tout, on parle également de Severus Snape ici, c'est donc important pour moi de le garder le plus intacte et vrai possible donc je préfère prendre les choses très lentement…) J'espère que vous comprendrez..._**

**_Dernière chose : Un gros merci à mes lecteurs et lectrices (je crois qu'en fait, c'est plutôt des lectrices hihihi… Mais s'il y a des lecteurs, ne vous gênez pas pour vous manifester!) Non, mais sérieusement, vraiment, ça me touche que vous preniez de votre temps pour lire cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous procure des minutes (ou des heures si vous avez lu la fic du début à maintenant en une journée... et si c'est le cas, Wow, je suis impressionnée!) de plaisir et que vous êtes toujours aussi intéressé à lire la suite ! Vous n'êtes peut-être pas super nombreux à la lire, mais chacun de vous faites une énorme différence. Et sachez que vos reviews me touchent toujours autant. Bon, assez parlé… À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre! :)_**

**_xoxo_**


	29. La fuite

**_Chapitre 29 : La fuite_**

« Miss Walters, revenez immédiatement! _Miss Walters!_ », s'écria le professeur Snape en voyant la jeune sorcière s'éloigner à toute vitesse, claquant la porte furieusement derrière elle.

_Ah… Ces adolescentes!_

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne la suivit pas, prenant en réalité le chemin inverse, se dirigeant vers l'avant du train afin d'avertir le machiniste que tout était de nouveau normal et que l'on pouvait repartir le train. Certes, ils avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur temps à combattre les Détraqueurs, mais avec un peu de chance, ils arriveraient au château en début de soirée.

Le train commença à démarrer lentement, prenant de la vitesse à chaque instant. Le maître des potions hésita, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas aller voir la jeune fille. Puis, il se dit qu'il pourrait repousser ce moment.

_Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait quitter le train…_

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

Certes, la chute ne fut pas de repos et c'était bien loin d'être un atterrissage aussi moelleux que lorsque l'on s'élance sur son lit, mais l'important, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé.

Étant donné que le train longeait une colline, la jeune fille avait déboulé jusqu'en bas de la butte, en ramassant sur son passage des tas d'herbes qui restèrent emmêlés dans sa longue chevelure brune. Son pantalon avait désormais quelques trous et son manteau était dorénavant dû pour un nettoyage, mais l'important, c'est qu'elle était en parfaite forme pour poursuivre son voyage. _À pied._

Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit que le train était déjà loin et que même si elle avait changé d'idée à l'instant et qu'elle aurait souhaité retourner dans la locomotive, il en était totalement impossible. Ainsi, elle resserra son écharpe, sortit ses mitaines en laines rouges de son manteau et mit la capuche couverte de fourrure à l'intérieur du manteau sur sa tête. Pour finaliser le tout, elle enfila sa seconde paire de chaussettes par-dessus les premières et remis ses bottes chaudes avec hâte. Ainsi, elle n'avait pratiquement aucune raison d'avoir froid avant un bon bout de temps et elle s'en réjouit. La seule chose qui la ferait souffrir serait la faim. Elle n'avait pris que le petit-déjeuner et on était désormais en milieu d'après-midi, cela faisait donc un bon moment qu'elle n'avait rien eu dans l'estomac. Pourtant, elle ne se découragea pas pour autant et décida de poursuivre son chemin.

Elle était encore terriblement fâchée contre son professeur de potion. Certes, elle l'avait désobéie, mais elle s'en était tirée pas trop mal et il n'avait pas le droit de lui crié ainsi dessus, comme si elle était du poisson pourri. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelques semaines plus tôt, elle s'était imaginé qu'en réalité, c'était un homme mal comprit qui n'était pas réellement froid, sans pitié ou asocial. Maintenant, elle réalisait qu'elle s'était fait des illusions et que toutes les allégories que les élèves disaient à son sujet depuis des années étaient bel et bien vraies.

Après ce court moment de frustration intérieur, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la déposa à plat sur sa main en chuchotant :

_« Pointe au nord »_

La baguette magique tourna sur elle-même pendant quelque seconde puis s'arrêta en orientant sur sa droite, vers les montagnes.

La jeune fille reprit alors sa baguette et poursuivit sa marche vers les montagnes. Sur sa route, elle eut la chance de croiser plusieurs petits bosquets contenant des fruits rouges. Amélia s'arrêta et en cueillit quelques-unes avec hâte. Grâce à un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque dans le temps qu'elle avait été renvoyée du cours de potion, ce qui risquait d'ailleurs de lui arriver de nouveau, elle avait lu à un certain chapitre du livre parlant des ingrédients vénéneux à ne pas confondre avec ceux comestibles qu'il était possible grâce à un sortilège de découvrir si l'aliment en question n'était pas dangereux. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises la formule en question, mais c'est au bout du huitième essai qu'elle y parvint. Les petits fruits survolèrent légèrement au-dessus de ses mains et pendant un moment, rien de plus particulier ne se produisit. Puis, une aura de couleur lavande illumina chaque petit fruit, signalant qu'ils étaient parfaitement consommables. Elle mangea tous ceux qu'elle trouva. Certes, ce n'était pas beaucoup, et les petits fruits étaient partiellement gelés dû au fait de la température, mais la jeune sorcière se dit que c'était mieux que rien.

À plusieurs reprises, elle répéta l'enchantement des Quatre-Points, s'assurant qu'elle allait toujours dans la bonne direction.

Ce ne fut pas bien long que le ciel s'assombrît et la jeune fille dut admettre qu'elle avait probablement fait une erreur en sautant du train. À cette heure, le professeur Snape devait la chercher, tout en ayant particulièrement le goût de l'assassiner. Mais elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir honteuse, comme elle se serait normalement sentie, mais qu'elle devait accepter sa décision et prendre toutes les conséquences qui venaient avec.

Après un certain temps, elle fit apparaître grâce à sa baguette une poignée de flammes qu'elle tint au creux de sa main, un sortilège que le professeur Flitwick lui avait appris alors qu'elle le questionnait à savoir s'il était possible de toucher le feu sans se brûler.

Elle était désormais ravie que sa curiosité fasse partie d'elle, car elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait appris le sort pour différencier les mauvais aliments des bons si elle n'avait pas eu l'initiative et l'indiscrétion de chercher dans le livre de potion, et également ses questions qu'elle posait régulièrement au professeur Flitwick à la fin de certains cours.

Cela ne faisait pas loin d'une heure qu'elle marchait, et elle sentait déjà la fatigue l'envahir. Pourtant, elle poursuivit son chemin sans arrêter ni ralentir le pas, plus ambitieuse que jamais.

L'optimiste en elle la suivit jusqu'au bout, lui permettant de prolonger la marche sans se décourager et lui permettant de percevoir éventuellement un petit village pour se réfugier. Rassurée, elle se mit à courir un moment, espérant atteindre le curieux village le plus rapidement possible, mais s'essouffla plus rapidement qu'elle l'aurait cru, surement dû à la fatigue et au froid, et poursuivit le restant à la marche.

Le village n'était pas bien plus grand que Pré-au-Lard, à l'exception que les magasins et les boutiques n'étaient pas les mêmes et qu'il n'y avait pas de neige qui recouvrait les toits étroits. Amélia remarqua rapidement une jolie rivière qui semblait protéger l'arrière de la ville et pour y accéder, il y avait un petit pont qui menait de l'autre côté de la rive. Elle traversa le pont en un moins de temps et découvrit une petite enseigne indiquant _Village de Balleter. _En explorant curieusement le village, la jeune fille vit de nombreuses maisons, toutes semblables, et pendant un moment, se dit qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit où se réfugier pour se réchauffer. Heureusement, au coin de la quatrième avenue, elle trouva un petit pub qui semblait très peuplé, disposant d'une très grande plaque en bois indiquant en lettre or _Le pub du Farfadet_. La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment certaine s'il s'agissait d'un village sorcier alors elle décida de ranger sa baguette magique dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et en profita pour entrer, essayant de passer le plus incognito possible. Elle échoua lamentablement suite au son aigu d'une petite sonnette qui résonna dans le pub aussitôt que la lourde porte en bois rond fut ouverte, ruinant indéfiniment son plan initial de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Heureusement, elle constata instantanément en mettant le pied dans ce curieux endroit que personne ne semblait porter attention sur elle, dut principalement au fait que personne n'avait entendu la sonnette tellement que s'était bruyant.

En fait, l'endroit était beaucoup plus raisonnable qu'elle l'aurait cru. Un très grand foyer qui occupait le trois quarts d'un mur adjacent rendait l'endroit confortable et chaleureux. Au fond, il y avait un long comptoir avec une tonne de verre accroché au plafond, typique des pubs anglais, et des tables rondes, tout occupées par les villageois, prenaient la majorité du pub. Amélia remarqua les nombreux cadres accrochés aux murs qui discutaient entre eux, la plupart étant des vieillards soulons qui se chamaillaient, ce qui rendait la situation plutôt ironique.

La jeune fille localisa rapidement les salles de bains et en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, ce qui fut une bonne chose d'ailleurs. En apercevant son reflet dans le miroir, elle constata que son imaginaire n'avait pas exagéré et qu'en effet, le résultat n'était guère glorieux. Heureusement, elle sortit sa baguette et réussis plutôt bien à arranger ses cheveux et à réparer les trous dans ses pantalons. Elle enleva son manteau et le secoua, enlevant toute trace de terres et gazons. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé avec les toilettes, elle sortit sans faire trop de bruit, bien que de toute façon les gens dans le bar fussent particulièrement bruyants, et s'avança timidement vers le comptoir, gardant dans ses mains son manteau.

Elle se trouva un tabouret libre, entre un homme d'un certain âge qui semblait inconscient, la tête couchée dans une assiette de cuisses de poulet à moitié entamée, sans oublier le nombre abusif de verres vides à côté, et une femme loin d'être définie comme ayant une taille de guêpe.

« Oh! Z'une nouvelle dans le quartier? », questionna la femme bien en chair à Amélia.

La jeune sorcière lui sourit en guise de réponse sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Tu sembles bien jeune pour venir ici, il me semble! », ajouta la femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est l'unique endroit que j'ai trouvé pour me réchauffer un moment. », justifia la jeune fille.

À ce moment, un vieil homme moustachu assis à côté de la femme se pencha pour percevoir Amélia et s'écria :

« Ah! Tu ne saurais mieux dire, ma 'tite dame! Et hop! Un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu pour la 'tite mousse ! Rien de mieux pour se réchauffer le système! »

Les yeux d'Amélia devinrent ronds comme des gallions. La dernière fois qu'elle avait bu du Whisky Pur Feu, ça n'avait pas bien fini. Par contre, cette déclaration affirma à la jeune fille qu'elle se trouvait bel et bien dans un pub de sorciers était donné que ce type d'alcool n'existait que dans ce monde. Lorsqu'elle se mit à regarder attentivement autour d'elle, Amélia réalisa assez rapidement qu'en réalité, c'était plus qu'évident qu'elle n'était pas en compagnie de Moldu due particulièrement au fait qu'il y avait des choses hors de l'ordinaire qui se produisait, entre autres les chiffons qui flottaient dans les airs et qui nettoyaient des assiettes tout seuls.

« Je… Non merci… Je crois que je vais simplement prendre un thé ou un jus de citrouille… »

Le vieux la dévisagea d'un air confus, comme si le fait de refuser du Whiskey était absolument inconcevable.

«_ Un simple jus?_ Mais c'est une blague? Jamais je n'ai bu une telle cochonnerie. Depuis l'âge de 14 ans que je plonge dans l'alcool et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi vivant! »

Il y eut alors un ricanement amical venant de derrière le comptoir.

« Eh bien il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes, un de ces jours! », répliqua le jeune homme derrière le comptoir avec un léger accent écossais.

« _Arrêter?_ Jamais! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, mon cher Derek, je suis ton meilleur vendeur! »

« Ah! Là-dessus, tu n'as pas tort, Ed! », répondit le jeune homme dénommé Derek en ricanant de nouveau.

La grosse femme éclata de rire également, suivit du vieil homme. Amélia se sentait définitivement de trop dans cette conversation et se contenta de sourire timidement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux te servir, la nouvelle? », questionna gentiment le jeune homme qui s'avérait à se nommer Derek en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Euh... », commença Amélia sans avoir le temps de poursuivre que le vieil homme avec la moustache continua pour elle.

« Elle veut ce truc que les mousses prennent là… Du jus de_ picouille._ »

Le barman le dévisagea en ricanant.

« Tu veux dire du jus de _citrouille?_ », corrigea-t-il.

« C'est quoi la différence? »

La grosse femme ajouta :

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais t'arrêter pour le moment Ed? »

« Oh_ Martha!_ Apprécie la vie! »

« _Apprécie la vie?_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là vieux soulon? »

Pendant que les deux s'obstinèrent, Derek reprit la parole en s'adressant uniquement à Amélia, qui était désormais inconfortable.

« Ne t'en fais pas avec ces deux-là. Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler et pourtant, à chaque fois, ils finissent par s'entendre et se dire qu'ils s'aiment. »

Amélia lui sourit poliment, quoiqu'elle manquait grandement de conviction. Le jeune homme dut s'en apercevoir, car il poursuivit :

« Avec le temps, tu réaliseras qu'en réalité, ils sont tout à fait sympathiques et bien drôles. Alors, tu veux un jus de citrouille ou je me trompe? »

« Oui, ça ira. »

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas satisfait par sa réponse.

« Hmm… Je ne le crois pas non… Peut-être quelque chose de chaud? Un thé, une tisane? Je pourrais te préparer un chocolat chaud, si tu le désires? »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. Le barman sembla amusé.

« Alors, je crois que ton choix s'arrête sur le chocolat chaud? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

« Demander si gentiment, comment refuser? », répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

Heureusement, il revint assez rapidement avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud, ne la laissant pas trop longtemps seule avec les deux furieux à côté d'elle.

« _Ohé._ Bouclez là, vous deux. », s'exclama-t-il à la femme dodue et au vieux soulon d'une voix amicale.

« On ne s'obstine pas! On fait valoir notre point! », répliqua Ed.

« Je vais t'en faire valoir un point, tu vas voir! », répondit Martha en levant fièrement son poing droit dans les airs.

Derek hocha la tête en souriant, conscient que pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à faire que de les laisser se chamailler.

« Hmm… C'est très bon! », complimenta Amélia à Derek lorsqu'elle prit enfin une gorgée du liquide chaud.

« J'en suis ravi! Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt rare que je serve un chocolat chaud. Disons que ce n'est pas ma spécialité. »

« _Tu veux rire?_ On dirait que tu fais ça depuis des années! », ajouta Amélia, espérant que ses compliments, bien qu'ils étaient entièrement vrais, garderaient le jeune barman pas trop loin, ne la laissant pas seule de nouveau ses deux voisins.

« Haha! Tu es trop gentille. »

« Et toi, tu es trop modeste! », répliqua aussitôt Amélia en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Derek l'observa intensément un moment, chaque trait de la jeune fille, chaque détail. La jeune sorcière remarqua qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux verts et que le contour de son iris était gris souris. Elle voulut lui dire que ses yeux étaient magnifiques, mais elle garda tout ça pour elle-même.

« Je m'appelle Derek. », se présenta-t-il poliment en avançant son bras droit.

« Enchantée. Je m'appelle Amélia. », répondit-elle en serrant sa main qu'il lui offrait.

« _Amélia…_ », répéta-t-il lentement en la fixant. « C'est un très joli prénom. », ajouta-t-il par la suite.

« Merci… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Derek étant occupé à servir un verre à un homme dans la quarantaine ayant un aspect de bucheron. Pendant ce temps, Amélia le détailla de la tête au pied et constata qu'il avait un physique particulièrement avantageux. Il avait une grandeur parfaite et des épaules juste assez larges, sans compter sa chevelure ébouriffée d'un brun clair lui donnant un air de quelqu'un qui venait de débarquer d'un balai. Puis, il revint dans sa direction, réveillant l'homme ivre assis à sa droite.

«_ Ohé,_ Téo! Réveille-toi, tes cuisses de poulet sont en train de s'enfuir! »

Amélia le dévisagea un moment puis regarda l'assiette de l'homme ivre et constata qu'en effet, le restant des cuisses de poulet étaient bel et bien en train de s'enfuir. La mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha, ce qui fit rigoler davantage le barman. Par la suite, il montra du doigt deux sorciers farceurs qui avaient lancé des sortilèges sur les cuisses de poulet, les permettant de s'enfuir. Amélia comprit alors la farce et éclata de rire. L'homme ivre finit par se réveiller et commanda un autre verre en marmonnant quelque chose que la jeune sorcière ne comprit pas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène parmi nous? », questionna Derek quelques minutes plus tard en essuyant un verre propre.

Amélia se figea sur place. Derek sembla réaliser le soudain malaise et reprit presque aussitôt :

« Ne t'en fais pas! Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire. Ici, tout le monde est bienvenu! J'étais simplement curieux. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Passons plutôt à la suivante. Tu as quel âge? »

Le haut du corps de la jeune sorcière se recula subtilement, ce qui fit rigoler davantage Derek.

« Non, je ne fais que des blagues! »

Amélia lui sourit en retour malgré tout.

« Je suis désolé si je t'embête avec mes questions. », s'excusa-t-il.

« Oh non, non, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout. », répondit sincèrement Amélia.

« Tant mieux… Alors… J'imagine que tu n'as pas de la famille dans le coin, il me semble que je ne t'ai jamais vue... »

Amélia rigola.

« Non, je n'ai pas de famille dans ce village. J'étais simplement dans le coin… Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que je marchais et… »

« Un bon moment que tu marchais? Tu es parti d'où? »

« De la gare de train King Cross… »

_« Tu as marché de la gare King Cross jusqu'ici? »,_ questionna le jeune barman d'un air étonné.

« Non, non… J'ai fait une bonne partie en train… Puis j'ai sauté et j'ai marché jusqu'ici. »

« Tu as _sauté_ d'un _train?_ »

« Ouais… »

« _Wouaou…_ Tu es vraiment très spéciale, la nouvelle! Et pourquoi as-tu fait cela? », répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

« C'est… C'est une longue histoire… »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

« C'est compliqué… »

« Je crois pouvoir suivre. »

Amélia soupira.

« D'accord, _d'accord,_ ça va! Tu peux garder tes secrets pour le moment, petite mystérieuse. », ajouta-t-il en prenant quelques verres propres accrochés au-dessus du comptoir.

« Ce n'est pas toujours bien de garder des secrets, 'tite mousse! », répliqua alors Ed, interrompant sa conversation agitée qu'il avait avec Martha.

« Ce n'est pas des secrets, c'est simplement… », mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'une jeune femme fit apparition derrière les deux portières derrière le bar et s'exclama avec enthousiasme :

« Bonjour Derek! »

Ce dernier se retourna et la salua en retour avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme qu'il en aurait été capable.

Amélia configura aussitôt que cette femme semblait être loin de déplaire aux hommes. La jeune Gryffondor n'eut pas de difficulté à savoir pourquoi. Certes, ces jolis cheveux bouclés blond clair et ses yeux en amande gris perle ne la rendaient pas déplaisante à regarder, mais c'est en particulier la vue de son corset et de sa poitrine avantageuse qui devait séduire les hommes. Elle mit un tablier, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop couvrir ses atouts, et prit dans ses mains un énorme cabaret en étain. Amélia devina alors qu'elle devait forcément travailler ici et qu'elle devait être une serveuse. Et bien entendu, elle ne se trompa pas en la voyant empiler une quantité de verre étonnante sur son plateau et les distribuer aux tables avoisinantes.

« Toute une pièce de viande celle-là. Et dire qu'elle te court après depuis des années! Tu attends _quoi_ au juste? », dit alors l'homme ivre dénommé Téo qui avait la tête dans son assiette de poulet, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le jeune barman ne se laissa pas impressionner et haussa les épaules avec lassitude en observant la belle blonde servir des verres en rigolant avec un petit groupe d'hommes assis près du foyer.

« _Margaret?_ Nah… C'est une amie, rien de plus. »

Amélia écoutait attentivement la conversation, cherchant à savoir comment un homme pouvait refuser une femme aussi sensuelle qu'elle.

« C'est parfait alors, ça nous en laisse plus pour nous! », répliqua un homme aux cheveux sales en agrippant une fesse de la serveuse lorsqu'elle fut assez proche.

Son geste offusqua entièrement Amélia. En aucun cas elle n'aurait accepté qu'un sale pervers agisse de la sorte avec elle. Pourtant, Margaret ne sembla pas voir les choses de la même manière et se contenta de rigoler d'un ton agace à l'homme. Ce qui fit d'ailleurs réaliser à Amélia pourquoi Derek n'était clairement pas intéressé à elle. Certes, elle le connaissait depuis très peu de temps, mais elle l'avait observé assez pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes principes qu'elle.

« Alors, je te sers quelques choses à manger, Amélia? », questionna alors Derek, ce qui fit détourner les yeux d'Amélia de la serveuse.

« Oh… En faites, je ne dirais pas non. », répondit-elle avec le sourire.

« Alors, je t'apporte quoi? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… N'importe quoi… »

Le barman rigola un peu puis confirma :

« Tu l'auras voulu! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec un énorme pot en vitre contenant des yeux dans un liquide jaunâtre. La jeune sorcière plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ayant un haut de cœur. Le barman rigola, accompagné des clients assis autour du comptoir. Visiblement, ils trouvaient tous drôle le fait de manger des yeux, ce qui força la jeune fille à se questionner sur la confiance et la sainteté de ces gens.

« Haha, ne t'en fais pas, c'est simplement une bonne vieille blague… »

Amélia soupira, parfaitement soulagée.

« En faites, c'est une tradition ici de servir aux clients ce pot de yeux de porc lorsqu'ils nous disent qu'ils mangeraient n'importe quoi! »

Amélia rigola bruyamment.

« J'ai appris ma leçon. Plus jamais je ne commanderai n'importe quoi! »

Derek rigola également, ravi qu'elle eût bien pris sa blague.

« Mais Derek… Dis-moi… Que fais-tu avec ce pot de… yeux? », questionna alors Amélia.

« Ah… C'est une longue histoire… En bref, ce bar appartenait à mon grand-père il y a bien des années. Il collectionnait les yeux des porcs qu'il abattait pour les repas en les mettant dans ce gros bocal, ayant en tête de faire des blagues aux nouveaux clients. Depuis, il a donné ce bar à mon père et je travaille pour lui depuis quelques années déjà. Nous avons gardé la tradition et je ferai de même lorsque le bar m'appartiendra dans quelques années. »

« Ah! C'est une très bonne histoire. », répondit Amélia.

Derek la gratifia d'un bref signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire charmeur.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je t'offre pour de vrai? »

« Haha… Je ne ferai pas avoir cette fois! »

« Je l'espère! »

« Alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez de _meilleur__?_ »

Derek sembla ravi.

_« Ah!_ Voilà une jeune femme bien intelligente! »

Amélia lui sourit en guise d'appréciation.

« Notre spécialité est définitivement nos côtes de porc avec pommes de terre au four et carottes grillées au sucre d'érable. », poursuivit Derek.

« Hmm… Ça semble succulent. », répliqua Amélia.

« Et crois-moi, ce l'est! »

« Parfait! Dans ce cas, c'est ce que je vais prendre. », répondit la jeune sorcière avec enthousiasme.

Son assiette arriva plus tôt qu'elle l'aurait prévu, et constata en dégustant le somptueux repas qu'elle était affamée. Elle mangea le tout assez rapidement et complimenta à mainte reprise la cuisine délicieuse. Pendant un certain temps, Amélia et Derek discutèrent de tout et de rien. Amélia lui parla de l'école, de ses inquiétudes et Derek lui parla de ses passions et ses questionnements.

Désormais, il faisait très noir dehors et le vent semblait s'être levé. Lorsqu'elle demanda l'heure à Derek, il lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas bien loin de 18 heures et la jeune fille se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne le chemin. Le train devait bientôt arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et Snape ne tarderait pas à lancer l'alarme que la jeune sotte qu'elle était s'était enfuie. Lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était attachée à ces personnes. Certes, la moitié était ivre, l'autre des pervers, mais ils avaient tout de même ce petit quelque chose qui les rendait sympathiques.

« Je te remercie de ton hospitalité, Derek, mais je crois que je vais devoir partir… »

« Et tu comptes aller où comme ça, si je peux me permettre? »

Amélia hésita un moment.

« À Poudlard. »

Le jeune barman éclata de rire. Visiblement, il ne réalisait pas à quel point la jeune sorcière était sérieuse. Pourtant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il constata qu'Amélia ne rigolait pas.

_« Attends, tu es sérieuse là?_ »

« Je n'ai pas le choix! »

« Mais c'est complètement _dingue__!_ Ça va te prendre des jours t'y rendre! Et il n'est certainement pas question que tu poursuives ce chemin à pied, seule et en pleine noirceur! »

« Ah _ouais?_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles, _papa__?_ », ironisa la jeune sorcière.

« Reste ici pour la nuit. Il y a une auberge par trop loin d'ici, je peux t'y conduire. Demain, je viendrai te chercher à ta chambre et j'irai te conduire à Poudlard. »

Amélia hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« C'est vraiment très généreux de ta part, mais s'en ait trop. Vraiment, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi. »

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. »

« Je sais me défendre, tu sais! », répliqua Amélia.

« Et je n'en doute pas une minute. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas sécuritaire! »

« Parfait, dans ce cas, je vais transplaner! »

« Et où comptes-tu atterrir? »

« Juste avant la barrière de Poudlard. »

« C'est ridicule. Tu sais très bien que c'est très complexe de transplaner pour se rendre dans les parages de Poudlard. Quitter les barrières à partir du château, c'est de la marmelade, mais d'y retourner, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, tu risquerais te de désarçonner. D'autant plus que la zone est protégée par des vingtaines de sortilèges! »

Amélia l'écoutait, bien qu'elle savait déjà tout cela. Et bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas réellement l'intention de transplaner, mais elle avait épuisé toutes ses réserves d'idées pour qu'il accepte qu'elle quitte le pub.

« Je sais déjà tout cela, Derek! Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, je dois partir ce soir. On m'attend au château! »

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te reconduire! », suggéra-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas accepter… Vraiment. »

« Et _pourquoi?_ »

« Laisse-la partir, si c'est ce qu'elle désire tant! », s'exaspéra la serveuse d'un air ennuyé.

« Margaret, _je t'en prie_, ne t'en mêle pas! », répliqua Derek avec irritation.

La serveuse soupira bruyamment et s'éloigna en affichant un air menaçant à Amélia. Visiblement, la jalousie refaisait surface et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Margaret que son cher Derek démontre de l'affection pour la petite nouvelle.

« Amélia… Vraiment, je ne comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas me… »

_« Parce que ça va te prendre une éternité à aller me porter et revenir chez toi par la suite !_ », l'interrompit la jeune Gryffondor.

« Je m'en fiche totalement. »

Amélia soupira, désespérée.

« Je ne veux que t'aider… », justifia Derek.

« Et je t'en remercie, vraiment. Mais je vais m'en sortir, je t'assure. »

« Tu dis que tu dois être au château ce soir même, mais tu prévois t'y rendre à pied, ce qui risque de te prendre des jours! Où est la logique là-dedans? »

Amélia tenta de répliquer, mais ne trouva pas d'argument valable. À la place, elle se leva.

« D'accord, _d'accord._ Mais juste avant, je te demande de me suivre. Ça prendra deux minutes, pas plus. »

Amélia soupira, mais accepta tout de même de le suivre. Elle contourna le comptoir et passa par les deux portières, normalement uniquement réservées aux employés. Amélia eut le temps de percevoir une petite cuisine qui semblait très propre, saluant poliment le cuisinier à son passage et monta un escalier étroit menant au deuxième étage. Derek ouvrit une porte qu'il déverrouilla à l'aide de sa baguette magique et ils se retrouvèrent devant un placard. Derek fouilla un petit moment et en sortit un vieux balai, qu'il tendit à Amélia.

« Il est un peu vieux et un peu lent, mais il fonctionne encore à merveille. »

Amélia le remercia chaleureusement, lui répétant à maintes reprises que cette idée était parfaite.

« Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré te reconduire. Mais étant donné les circonstances totalement illogiques dont tu m'as fait part, je dois me résoudre à t'offrir ce vieux balai. »

« Et je t'en remercie, _vraiment._ »

Derek ne sembla pas entièrement satisfait, mais au moins, il dut admettre que l'idée de voler était nettement plus rapide et sécuritaire que d'y aller à pied.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel les deux jeunes protagonistes s'observèrent. Puis, Amélia lui rappela qu'elle devait partir. Ensemble, ils retournèrent dans le bar bruyant. La jeune sorcière déposa de la monnaie sur le comptoir afin de payer son repas et tout le reste, mais Derek refusa catégoriquement son argent.

« Il n'en est absolument pas question! »

« Mais Derek! »

« Je te l'offre. »

« _Mais il n'en est pas question!_ »

« _Ohé _la 'tite mousse! Lorsque l'on t'offre quelque chose, c'est tout à fait désavantageux de refuser! », répliqua alors vieux moustachu.

« Tu ne saurais mieux dire, Ed! », affirma Derek d'un air fier.

Pourtant, Amélia ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Elle voyait Margaret, la serveuse blonde au physique avantageux, s'approcher et une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment proche, Amélia précipita sa monnaie dans l'une des poches avant du tablier de la serveuse. Certes, son hostilité face à sa cliente ne méritait clairement pas de pourboire, mais Amélia tenait absolument à donner cet argent à quelqu'un qui travaillait dans ce pub afin de leur exprimer sa gratitude. Margaret sembla surprise, Amélia croyant qu'elle allait lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais elle la remercia poliment avant de s'éloigner de nouveau.

Pendant ce temps, Derek l'observait en hochant la tête.

« Vraiment, tu es terriblement entêtée! »

« Ah! Ce n'est pas trop mal. Mon professeur de potion m'a déjà lancé que j'étais plus têtue qu'un troupeau de mules réunies! »

Derek rigola face à sa révélation, suivit d'Amélia et de Martha, Ed et même Téo. Pendant un instant, ils échangèrent des regards nostalgiques, puis ce fût le temps pour Amélia de partir.

« Encore un gros merci à tous, vraiment, pour tout! Je reviendrai vous voir, un de ces quatre! »

Il y eut une acclamation de la part des clients du pub, démontrant qu'ils seraient plus qu'heureux qu'elle revienne.

Derek la conduisit jusqu'à la porte, sous les regards hostiles de Margaret, et la serra dans ses bras lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de sortir.

« À très bientôt, je l'espère! »

« Oui, à très bientôt! De toute façon, je dois revenir pour te redonner ton balai! »

«_ Nah_, ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux le garder, j'en ai d'autres. Mais si c'est l'unique raison qui te forcerait à revenir, je peux tout de même prétendre que je tiens absolument à le ravoir bientôt! », répliqua-t-il avec humour.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas l'unique raison qui me forcerait à revenir bientôt… », répondit Amélia en souriant.

Derek sourit.

« C'est également pour les côtes de porc! », ajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire, suivit de Derek.

Puis, la jeune sorcière remit ses mitaines, ajusta son manteau et prit la peine de remettre sa capuche, sous les regards ricaneurs de Derek.

« Tu es équipé pour la Sibérie! », ironisa-t-il.

« Parfaitement! », ajouta fièrement Amélia.

« Bon retour… Et euh… Je ne voudrais pas paraitre trop achalant, mais… ça serait bien si tu pouvais m'envoyer un hibou lorsque tu seras arrivé… question de savoir que tout s'est bien passé… »

Amélia le dévisagea en rigolant.

« Bien sûr que je le ferai, _papa!_ »

Derek éclata de rire.

« Et tu es sûr que tu ne changes pas d'avis? Vraiment, je me sens totalement en forme pour une randonnée à voiture! »

« Hahaha. Bel essai! Mais ça va aller. De toute façon, ils ont besoin de toi. », répondit Amélia en désignant les clients du pub.

« _Bof…_ Pas vraiment, ils sont parfaitement capables de se servir eux-mêmes… »

« Hmm… Dans ce cas,_ elle_, elle a besoin de toi. », ajouta Amélia en désignant cette fois Margaret.

Derek ne se retourna même pas. Il savait pertinemment de qui elle voulait parler et ne s'y prêta pas au jeu.

« Bon retour à Poudlard. », répondit-il finalement.

« Merci. »

Puis, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, puis ouvrit la porte, et sortit dans le froid glacial.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le petit pub, chaque détail, et réalisa de nouveau qu'elle devrait absolument revenir un de ces jours. Puis, la jeune sorcière enfourcha son balai et décolla dans les airs, devenant rapidement invisible aux yeux des villageois.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! J'ai vraiment, vraiment adoré l'écrire. Ça fait vraiment beaucoup de bien de sortir de l'atmosphère de Poudlard, malgré le fait que nous adorons tout ce château fastidieux. C'est vraiment génial de pouvoir écrire librement sans trop devoir se soumettre à la réalité du livre. Bref, j'espère que le professeur Snape ne vous aura pas trop manqué. ( un peu, tout de même ^_^ ) Mais n'ayez crainte, il refera surface très très bientôt! Pour le reste, c'est à vous de choisir... Vous avez aimé? or not.. Mais je souhaite que oui :) _**

**_xoxo_**


	30. Le retour

**_Chapitre 30 : Le retour_**

Amélia dut se mettre à l'évidence, une randonnée en voiture aurait été grandement plus confortable. Pourtant, la jeune sorcière ne regretta pas son choix et contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pourraient le croire, elle était en réalité parfaitement satisfaite de voler en balai malgré la température glaciale. Les premiers flocons de la soirée virevoltaient dans tous les sens et se déposaient gracieusement sur le manteau de la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle contemplait le magnifique paysage qui défilait devant elle.

Sur ce fait, elle constata que si les joueurs de Quidditch de l'école arrivaient à voler sur leurs balais en plein hiver, elle survivrait amplement à faire le restant du chemin en balai au début du mois de novembre malgré la fine neige qui parsemait les plaines et qui couvrait les feuilles mortes sur la pelouse séchée. D'ailleurs, elle se questionna à savoir quel était le résultat final de la fameuse partie entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, assumant que le match devait avoir pris fin. Elle demeura optimiste et se dit que les Gryffondor devaient avoir remporté le match haut la main.

À maintes reprises, elle dut faire usage du sortilège des _Quatre-Pointes_, tout en réalisant que c'était particulièrement plus ardu sur un balai. Puis, après une trentaine de minutes de vol, la jeune sorcière repéra un peu plus bas la traque de train. Ravie, elle se dit qu'elle ne s'en éloignerait pas, ainsi s'assurant de prendre le bon chemin et d'arriver à Poudlard éventuellement. L'idée d'imaginer la réaction du professeur Snape l'inquiéta tout de même, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser à l'instant.

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

Severus passa la prochaine heure installé dans un des wagons, s'impatientant de plus en plus. En effet, c'était assez pénible de faire tout ce chemin en train alors qu'il aurait suffi de quelques secondes pour transplaner. Puis, il se remémora les sages paroles de Dumbledore, insistant sur le fait qu'il devait faire profil bas, ainsi évitant un abus d'attention, et se dit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

_Mais pourquoi les Détraqueurs sont venus dans le train? Ce n'est pas comme si ce satané de Potter était dans les parages…, pensa-t-il dans sa tête, furieux._

Certes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait pris le contrôle des Détraqueurs, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui les aurait menés à envahir le train.

_Ils devaient croire que Potter était dans le train… Ou ils ont tous simplement senti l'âme pure d'une innocente jeune fille et ils ont été tenté de…_

Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Le professeur de potions avait des pensées obscures c'est temps si, sans omettre que les événements de l'an dernier avaient causé de nombreuses angoisses et davantage de nuits blanches.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il émergea enfin de ses réflexions, il se leva et quitta son petit wagon. Il s'était décidé à rendre une petite visite à la jeune fille, juste pour être sûr qu'elle allait bien. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'excuser ou de la complimenter pour son Patronus, simplement s'assurer qu'elle était dans un état légitime.

Ainsi, il prit son temps et regarda dans chaque petit wagon à la recherche d'Amélia. Il réalisa assez tôt qu'elle devait avoir été dans le dernier, le plus loin possible de lui. Pourtant, lorsqu'il passa devant l'un des derniers wagons, celui dans lequel ils s'étaient installés un peu plutôt, juste avant l'attaque des Détraqueurs, il retrouva la cabine vide. Mais le plus curieux, c'était que la valise de la jeune sorcière était toujours là, à l'unique exception qu'elle semblait avoir été ouverte à la volée, comme si elle avait été à la recherche d'un objet en particulier et qu'elle avait disposé de très peu de temps pour le trouver. Le fait qu'elle l'avait laissée grande ouverte et que divers assortiments de vêtements trainaient par terre sema un doute au maître des potions et pendant un moment, il paniqua légèrement. Puis, il se dit qu'il y avait encore quelques wagons plus loin dans lesquels il n'avait pas regardé et que la sorcière ne devait surement pas être bien loin. Ainsi, il referma la porte et chercha dans le wagon suivant, puis l'autre, puis l'autre…

Cette fois, il se mit réellement à paniquer lorsqu'il ouvrit le dernier wagon et réalisa qu'elle n'y était pas. Il refit le tour rapidement, regardant dans les toilettes à maintes reprises, allant même jusqu'à regarder dans le wagon des bagages. Pourtant, il ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune sorcière. Puis, il accéda à son dernier espoir. Il sortit sa baguette d'un geste pressé et murmura :

_«Hominum Revelio.»_

L'enchantement révéla qu'il n'y avait que lui-même et un autre humain de présent dans le train, l'autre étant le machiniste, l'homme qui dirigeait la locomotive. C'était donc définitif, _Amélia avait quitté le train._

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

Amélia remercia le ciel que les elfes de maisons avaient pensé à lui apporter des vêtements chauds. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait si elle ne portait pas ses grosses mitaines de laines ainsi son manteau et ses bottes chaudes, à l'instant.

_J'aurais probablement l'air d'une brochette restée trop longtemps au congélateur._

Malgré cela, elle avait tout de même hâte d'arriver à Poudlard et de dormir dans son lit chaud et douillet. Bien sûr, elle redoutait profondément le moment où elle devrait faire face de nouveau au professeur Snape. Elle s'était de nouveau mise dans le pétrin, lui qui avait pris la peine de l'accompagner pour qu'elle puisse voir sa grand-mère, et c'est ainsi qu'elle le remerciait. Par contre, il avait été particulièrement barbare avec elle, et elle ressentait encore beaucoup trop de frustration envers lui pour se culpabiliser totalement.

_Me voilà dans de beaux draps, tout de même..._

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

_clack... clack... clack... clack..._

_clack... clack... clack... clack..._

_clack... clack... clack... clack..._

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

La jeune fille venait de pénétrer dans une partie boisée. D'un côté, les arbres la protégeaient du vent. De l'autre, entrer dans une forêt dans la noirceur, en plus d'être seule, était loin d'être enchanteur, même en balai. Le paysage défilait de chaque côté et la jeune sorcière sentait de plus en plus la panique la submerger. Rapidement, elle prit un peu d'altitudes, question d'être plus surélevée du sol, et se sentit psychologiquement mieux. Elle était désormais à la hauteur des dernières branches d'arbres, plus ou moins couverte du vent. Au moins, elle se sentit plus en sécurité ainsi, malgré le fait que le vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

Certes, Derek n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il avait mentionné que ce balai était lent. Voler à basse altitude risquait d'attirer l'attention des créatures dans les bois, et en toute sincérité, elle n'avait pas l'impression que ce balai la sauverait d'un quelconque prédateur. Ainsi, elle continua à se maintenir un peu plus élevée et se pencha davantage sur son balai, tentant de garder le peu de chaleur qui lui restait.

_Si seulement je peux arriver à Poudlard bientôt..._

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

_clack...clack...clack...clack..._

Les pas lourds du professeur Snape résonnaient dans les couloirs déserts du train.

_clack...clack...clack...clack..._

Inquiet, mais surtout enragé, il se dirigeait avec fougue vers l'arrière du train.

_clack...clack...clack...clack..._

C'était un réel phénomène de constater à quel point cet homme pouvait paraître très calme dans des moments aussi tendus, alors qu'en réalité, l'anxiété lui rongeait l'âme.

_clack...clack...clack...clack..._

En réalité, il était distinctement concentré et évaluait chaque aspect de la situation.

_clack...clack...clack...clack..._

Le maître des potions ouvrit la porte du fond en un geste brusque de la main et s'avança devant le cadrage de la porte.

_clack...clack...clack...clack..._

Puis, sans même regarder derrière lui, sans même prendre une dernière respiration, Severus Snape se volatilisa, ne laissant derrière lui aucun signe décelant l'éventualité qu'il avait quitté le train.

Pendant ce temps, le machiniste guidait le train vers le splendide château en sifflotant un air festif, ne se doutant pas une seconde que les deux uniques personnes qui étaient censées être dans le train n'y étaient plus.

**_.x.x.x.x.x_**

Normalement, la jeune sorcière aimait beaucoup lorsque le train était rendu au niveau du chemin boisé. Le paysage était à couper le souffle et Amélia adorait la nature. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Certes, elle avait les yeux rivés sur la traque de train afin de ne pas s'en éloigner, mais elle avait maintenant la certitude que le chemin était interminable. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était en train, elle regrettait toujours le moment où l'on sortait du boisé. Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle n'attendait que cela. Autour d'elle, des craquements suspicieux venant du sol raisonnaient dans le silence pesant et quelque chose lui divulguait que cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Certes, ces sons paraissaient nettement plus alarmants dans la noirceur, elle en était persuadée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de paniquer intérieurement. Elle se répétait que ce n'était rien, que ce devait simplement être le vent qui faisait remuer les branches des arbres les unes contre les autres. Pourtant, ses pensées positives n'enlevèrent nullement l'inquiétude qui la rongeait.

_Courage… Courage…_

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

Le professeur Snape marchait d'un pas rapide vers le premier village dans les alentours qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Au loin, il apercevait les premières maisons et bâtisses du coin. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il vit la petite pancarte indiquant en lettre ancienne_ Littlemill._ À ses souvenirs, il s'agissait d'un village Moldu, ce qui l'amena à ranger sa baguette, sans toutefois la cacher complètement. Sur son passage, plusieurs villageois le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et inquiets. Mais le professeur Snape n'y porta guère attention et s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'il entra dans le premier commerce qu'il rencontra. En pénétrant la petite boutique de souvenir, une sonnette indiqua son arrivée et presque aussitôt, un vieil homme sortit d'une petite porte en bois tout au fond du magasin et s'installa derrière le comptoir avec un sourire invitant. Cela indiqua assez clairement au professeur qu'il ne devait pas avoir de visiteurs bien souvent. Pourtant, le maître des potions s'avança malgré tout vers lui sans ralentir la cadence et le questionna aussitôt qu'il fut à une distance respectable.

« Bonsoir. Auriez-vous vu par hasard une jeune fille de 17 ans dans les parages? »

Le sourire du vieil homme s'affaissa graduellement de son visage.

« Une jeune fille? »

Sa réponse dévoila distinctement qu'en effet, personne n'était venu dans la boutique, encore moins la jeune sorcière, et le professeur Snape ne vit pas la nécessité de rester plus longtemps. Ainsi, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna du vieil homme d'un pas pressé.

Aussitôt dehors, il regarda rapidement autour de lui et ne repéra personne. Pendant un moment, il sembla réfléchir profondément, parfaitement immobile devant la jolie boutique. Puis, de nouveau, il disparut subitement, ne laissant aucune trace donnant l'indice qu'il était présent dans ce village quelques secondes plus tôt.

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

Il faisait si noir, désormais, que la jeune fille dut sortir sa baguette et l'allumer afin de voir son passage. Les arbres étaient rapprochés, ce qui donnait d'ailleurs un aspect plus terrifiant qu'auparavant, mais la jeune sorcière ne se laissa pas impressionner et maintenu sa baguette pointée devant elle, tout en vérifiant régulièrement qu'elle était toujours au-dessus de la traque et que personne ne la suivait derrière elle. Certes, vue de cet ensemble, cela pouvait paraître un peu excessif, mais la jeune fille savait qu'on ne pouvait être trop prudent. Et elle s'était promis de ne pas causer plus de problèmes ce soir. Pour cela, elle dut se concentrer à trouver un plan pour éviter d'être dans le pétrin.

_Je pourrais dire qu'en me dirigeant vers mon wagon, un autre Détraqueur est apparu et que j'ai reculé jusqu'au fond et qu'en ouvrant la porte pour le forcer à sortir avec mon Patronus, il m'a entraînée avec lui…_

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parti comme je suis là, pourquoi ne pas dire que j'ai été aspirée par la fenêtre? », Se dit-elle sarcastiquement à haute voix.

_Bon ok. Mentir ne règlera rien. Pire encore, ça m'amènera encore plus d'ennuis que maintenant et je risque de perdre toute ma crédibilité. Je n'aurai qu'à dire la vérité. Mais ça n'excusera pas mon geste… Mais en même temps, je pourrais dire que Snape m'a crié dessus comme un maniaco-dépressif. Après tout, mon Patronus était plutôt bien… Et les Détraqueurs ont… Les Détraqueurs… Les Détraqueurs… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils sont venus dans le train. Il y a deux ans, c'était pour vérifier que Sirius Black n'était pas dans les parages… Mais pourquoi étaient-ils présents cette fois? Ah… Et puis qui sait? Peut-être que les profs seront trop inquiétés par cette révélation qu'ils ne prêteront que très peu d'importance due au fait que j'ai sauté du train._

Même en l'imaginant, la jeune sorcière n'était pas assez sotte pour croire à ses illusions.

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

Cette fois, le professeur Snape se promenait au beau milieu de la rue, fixant un hôtel qui était à quelques mètres de lui. Le village de _Candacraig_ était très connu et un magnifique endroit pour prendre quelques jours de repos. Certes, le train ne passait pas particulièrement à côté, mais cela faisait partie d'un des villages, tout comme _Littlemill_, qui était le plus près de la traque. La jeune fille avait surement eu le temps de prendre de l'avance et le professeur Snape se dit qu'il y avait des chances que la jeune fille ait marché jusqu'ici, ou peut-être même transplaner si elle connaissait bien les lieux, afin de se trouver un endroit où passer la nuit.

En entrant dans le grand Hall d'entrée, le professeur Snape ne prit pas la peine d'examiner les lieux et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir. Le bruit que la semelle de ses chaussures reproduisait sur le sol de marbre capta l'attention de la jeune hôtesse, qui lui sourit aussitôt d'un air faux.

« Bonsoir monsieur et bienvenu dans notre noble… »

« Auriez-vous sur votre liste une jeune fille au nom d'Amélia Walters? »

La jeune hôtesse le dévisagea d'un air parfaitement impoli, frustrée qu'il lui ait coupé la parole. Le professeur n'y prêta pas attention et l'observa d'un air insistant et loin d'être perçu comme étant chaleureux.

La jeune femme se dirigea la tête haute vers sa liste de clients et parcourut la liste avec son index.

« Non. Personne n'est venu ici sous ce nom. »

« _Sous ce nom…_ », répéta tranquillement le professeur Snape en fronçant les sourcils. _Et si elle n'avait pas donné son vrai nom afin de ne pas être repérée?_

« Alors, », poursuivit le maître des potions, « vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune fille de 17 ans avec de très longs cheveux bruns venir par ici ce soir? Elle n'est pas bien grande, environ 5 pieds 4… Elle portait un manteau couleur taupe lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux… »

La jeune hôtesse haussa un sourcil d'un air très peu intéressé.

« Non. »

Le professeur Snape afficha un air irrité. Rapidement, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, insatisfait. En sortant dehors, il resserra son écharpe et se dirigea vers la cour de l'hôtel. En effet, il avait repéré un petit pavillon et se dit qu'il serait à l'abri des regards curieux à cet endroit.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne repéra personne, comme il le souhaitait, et sortit vigoureusement sa baguette magique.

_« Spero Patronum »_ chuchota-t-il.

Aussitôt, un filet argenté émergea de la baguette du maître des cachots et la lumière argentée prit rapidement la forme d'une magnifique biche.

« _Retrouva-là_ » fut l'unique indication qu'il exprima au magnifique animal.

Aussitôt dite, la biche argentée galopa dans les airs avec souplesse et disparu au bout de plusieurs bons. De nouveau, le professeur Snape se volatilisa.

**_.x.x.x.x.x._**

La jeune fille était encore perdue dans ses réflexions, cherchant à tout prit une solution à son problème. Seulement, elle ne trouva pas, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Finalement, elle n'était pas aussi pressée qu'elle le prétendait quelques minutes plus tôt de sortir de cette forêt. L'idée de devoir faire face à Snape après sa fuite lui foutait les boules.

_Et puis qui c'est, peut-être qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que je ne suis plus dans le train!_

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune fille perçut au loin, entre les arbres, une lueur argentée. Sa brillance lui donnait un aspect entièrement irréel, contrastant avec le décor neutre et sombre de la forêt. Pour la première fois depuis son départ du pub, la jeune sorcière ralentit sa cadence, curieuse, mais inquiète par cet étrange phénomène. Puis, en s'approchant lentement, elle constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un Patronus. Rassurée, Amélia perdit de l'altitude, s'approchant du sol tout en regardant bien autour d'elle afin d'être certaine qu'il n'y avait rien de trop suspect à porter de vue tout en continuant à observer le magnifique animal argenté. Rendue au niveau du sol, la jeune fille déposa ses deux pieds sur la fine couche de neige poudreuse, juste à côté de la traque de train et resta immobile un moment, échangeant des regards avec l'animal argenté. En plissant légèrement les yeux, Amélia constata qu'il s'agissait d'une biche.

_Une biche? Mais à qui peut appartenir ce Patronus?_

Lentement, tenant son balai dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre, la jeune sorcière s'en approcha. Pendant un moment, la biche resta immobile, fixant la jeune fille avec intensité. Puis, elle se retourna et bondit avec souplesse dans les airs et disparu, plongeant la jeune fille dans une noirceur quasi totale. Aussitôt, elle paniqua et pointa sa baguette vers l'endroit où la biche se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt en murmurant :

_« Lumos! »_

La pointe de sa baguette s'illumina alors et la jeune fille fit un tour complet sur elle-même, pointant sa baguette devant elle à la recherche d'une trappe. Paniquant, elle se dit qu'elle s'était fait enrouler dans un piège. Rapidement, elle enfourcha son balai et se prépara à décoller lorsqu'elle entendit un craquement sonore venant de derrière elle. Pétrifiée, la jeune fille donna un bon coup de talon au sol pour faire décoller son balai le plus rapidement possible, tout en regrettant à ce moment précis de ne pas avoir en sa possession un _Éclair de Feu_. Alors que le balai s'élevait lentement de quelques mètres du sol, une voix rauque brisa le silence de la forêt.

_« Essayer de vous enfuir, juste pour voir. »_

La jeune sorcière reconnut immédiatement la voix de son professeur de potion et sentit son cœur se débattre dans sa poitrine. Pendant une seconde ou deux, elle eut l'idée d'ignorer considérablement sa remarque et de s'enfuir, mais se raisonna rapidement, et remis les pieds au sol.

_« Sage décision. », reprit-il. _

La jeune fille frissonna. Lentement, elle se retourna et vit à quelques mètres d'elle une grande silhouette sombre s'approcher. Honteuse, elle baissa la tête ainsi que sa baguette.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment près d'elle, le professeur Snape agrippa avec plus de force qu'il en était nécessaire le poignet de la jeune fille et ajouta :

_« Vous êtes sérieusement dérangée, jeune fille. »_

Puis, sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, transplana tout en tenant la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'Amélia rouvrit les yeux, elle reconnut la barrière de Poudlard. Subtilement, elle osa jeter un coup d'œil vers son professeur. Elle vit alors qu'il paraissait plus furieux que jamais et qu'il semblait contenir sa rage du mieux qu'il le pouvait, sans grand succès.

Aussitôt qu'il put, le maître des potions relâcha la jeune fille avec une expression de dégout et s'avança d'un pas précipité vers la grande clôture de fer. Grâce à un sortilège complexe, il réussit à l'ouvrir et ils purent entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

La jeune sorcière le suivit sans riposter, tenant toujours fermement dans ses mains le balai de Derek ainsi que sa baguette magique, bien qu'ils ne prenaient pas le chemin habituel, vers le Hall d'entrée. À la place, ils marchèrent un bon moment sur le sol enneigé, passant en dessous d'une arche de pierre, et s'arrêtèrent uniquement lorsque le professeur l'ordonna.

Amélia remarqua alors une curieuse porte sur l'énorme mur de pierre. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas de poignée, mais la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de se poser de question que le professeur Snape avait de nouveau sortit sa baguette et murmura une incantation en la pointa sur la porte. Étrangement, rien de bien particulier ne se produisit, mais pourtant, le professeur Snape avait repris le pas en fonçant directement sur la porte toujours fermée. Amélia reprit le pas également, cette fois-ci se posant sérieusement des questions et se stoppa en percevant son professeur passer à travers la porte qui était devenue poussiéreuse pendant quelques secondes et était redevenue à l'état solide aussitôt que le professeur eut disparu. La jeune fille s'approcha nerveusement, se demandant si elle avait accès au château ou s'il comptait l'abandonner dehors pour la nuit. Une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment près, une main passa à travers la porte et s'agrippa après le foulard de la jeune fille et la tira à l'intérieur. Cette dernière, malgré l'effet de surprise, ne cria pas. Cependant, elle n'était pas particulièrement confortable avec la situation.

_« _Je ne suis jamais allez dans cette partie du château… C'est magnifique… », ne put s'empêcher de préciser la jeune fille en scrutant les alentours, découvrant une panoplie de statue grandeur nature.

Le professeur Snape lui lança un regard menaçant, ce qui exprima assez clairement son irritation envers la sorcière, et reprit le pas. La jeune sorcière n'eut donc pas le choix de le suivre, cette fois prenant soin de ne pas dire un mot. Pendant un moment, ils circulèrent dans ce long couloir désert et prirent finalement une porte qui mena à un escalier. Sans hésiter, le professeur Snape descendit les premières marches, mais dut interrompre ses mouvements en constatant que la jeune fille était cloitrée en haut des marches, parfaitement immobiles.

« Suivez-moi. », ordonna-t-il plus froidement que jamais.

Aussi têtue qu'elle fût, elle le suivit. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais emprunté ce chemin, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se dirigeaient désormais vers les cachots. Et cette idée ne plut pas à la jeune fille.

Elle porta bien attention au chemin qu'ils prenaient, s'imaginant faire le chemin inverse au pas de course afin de fuir le pire. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les cachots, plus elle paniquait. Une Gryffondor n'était définitivement pas confortable dans un endroit sombre et froid. Pire encore, la pauvre était exténuée et ne rêvait qu'à son lit confortable et chaud.

« Où va-t-on? », osa finalement questionner la jeune sorcière.

« Contentez-vous de me suivre et de vous _taire._ »

Sa réplique fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille, mais elle ne riposta pas, réalisant que c'était probablement le pire moment pour le faire.

Puis, elle reconnut au fond du couloir une grande statue représentant une gargouille. À ce moment, elle sut qu'elle se dirigeait pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie dans les appartements du maître des potions.

Le professeur Snape sortit sa baguette et fit son rite habituel qui permit à la gargouille de se tasser et de laisser place à une grande porte en bois foncé. Il l'ouvrit avec colère et pénétra dans ses appartements. La jeune fille s'approcha lentement, mais s'arrêta dans le cadrage de la porte, hésitante.

Elle vit le professeur Snape se diriger vers l'unique escalier circulaire et lorsqu'il monta les premières marches, il se retourna et fit signe à la jeune fille d'entrer.

« J'en ai pour une minute. »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et fit quelques pas supplémentaires, se retrouvant officiellement dans son entrée et pour ainsi dire, dans une partie du salon. De nouveau, elle fut émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit et par les centaines de livres qui ornaient l'endroit. Hésitante, elle retira ses bottes, rangea sa baguette et déposa le vieux balai par terre, accoté contre le mur.

Puis, elle entendit un curieux bruit venant de derrière elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme argentée apparaître dans la grande pièce. Amélia constata qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'oiseau, remarquant les grandes ailes de ce dernier. Sans perdre de temps ou porter un quelconque attention à la jeune fille, l'animal argenté, qui se trouvait à être un magnifique Patronus, plus précisément un phénix, vola jusqu'au deuxième étage et se faufila dans le couloir, pénétrant dans une des pièces du haut qu'Amélia se rappela à être le bureau de son professeur.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence total régna dans la place puis, d'un seul coup, elle entendit des murmures provenant d'en haut. La jeune fille s'approcha alors de l'escalier pour mieux entendre et reconnut la voix de son directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Il y eut alors un bruit sourd et des pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. La jeune fille devina qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape qui refaisait surface alors elle prit soin de se reculer en toute vitesse afin de se retrouver de nouveau à l'entrée du salon. Le maître des potions descendit les escaliers rapidement et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière se figea sur place. Puis, il attrapa sur une petite table le premier livre sur la pire et le fourra dans les mains de la jeune fille en sortant de l'appartement.

« Je ne serai pas partie longtemps. En attendant, vous pouvez lire ce livre. Et je vous ordonne de ne pas sortir d'ici. De toute façon, même si vous le vouliez, vous en seriez parfaitement_ incapable_, croyez-moi. »

Ce fut les derniers mots du professeur Snape avant qu'il ne quitte définitivement l'endroit. La porte se referma d'elle-même derrière lui suivit d'un bruit métallique, signalant en effet qu'en aucun cas la jeune fille ne pouvait en sortir, même si cela avait été son désir le plus cher.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, la jeune sorcière jeta un coup d'œil au livre que le professeur Snape lui avait prêté. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant curieusement le bouquin en cuir brun orné de fiolures dorées. Il n'y avait pas de titre ni le nom de l'auteur inscrit sur la pochette, ce qui obligea à la jeune Gryffondor de l'ouvrir et de vérifier à la première page. Aussitôt qu'elle lut le titre, elle laissa aller un son d'étonnement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains était exactement le même qu'elle avait emprunté il y a quelques semaines lorsqu'elle avait été expulsée du cours de potion. Elle se rappelait que le professeur Snape lui avait demandé pourquoi elle choisissait ce livre, l'ayant surprise dans la vaste bibliothèque du château en train de chercher des livres sur les potions, et c'est avec honneur qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était pour continuer à apprendre par elle-même sur les théories des ingrédients.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Amélia se laissa tomber sur le divan le plus près d'elle, hochant alternativement la tête de droite à gauche en fixant la reliure du livre, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une pure coïncidence. En regardant autour d'elle, Amélia constata que c'était pratiquement improbable qu'avec la quantité de livres qu'il possédait qu'elle tombe sur celui-ci par hasard. Afin d'être parfaitement convaincue qu'il s'agissait bien du même volume, elle consulta les premières pages, lisant quelques passages du premier chapitre, qui confirmèrent rapidement l'authenticité du livre. Enfin, il ne s'agissait pas exactement du même qu'elle avait emprunté, car celui du professeur Snape, celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à l'instant était nettement moins usé et rapiécé que la version de la bibliothèque.

Le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'avait lu au complet. Elle devait avouer que c'était sans aucun doute loin d'être le livre le plus passionnant qu'elle avait lu, mais grâce à lui, lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu reprendre les cours de potions, elle avait continué à apprendre d'elle-même et ainsi, elle était au même niveau que les autres, et même meilleure que la plupart.

Elle déposa le livre sur le divan, fixant désormais le vide. Malgré l'absence de feu dans la cheminée, l'endroit était paisible et chaud, incitant la jeune fille à enlever son manteau et son foulard. Ses mitaines trainaient à l'entrée, enfouie pêle-mêle sur ses bottes humides. De nouveau, elle scruta les lieux et constata qu'elle était tout aussi éblouie que la première fois. L'appartement lui donnait l'impression qu'en réalité, elle ne connaissait pas du tout son professeur. Rien ne dégageait l'image de froideur ou d'obscurité.

Puis, elle se retourna et vit pour la deuxième fois l'objet qui avait capté son attention la première fois. Dans le coin de la pièce était placé un magnifique piano à queue, luisant de brillance. La jeune fille s'en approcha comme si elle approchait un animal sauvage, hésitante. Elle contourna le magnifique instrument, l'observant de tous les angles, de tous côtés. Elle passa sa main le long du manteau du piano jusqu'à l'avant. Elle vit alors un banc d'une bonne longueur, ayant les pattes gracieusement gravées en forme de serres de _sphinx_, recouvert d'un siège légèrement bombé. Lentement, elle le recula et s'installa confortablement sur le cuire du banc, plaçant son pied droit sur la pédale_ forte_ sans mettre de poids dessus. Lentement, elle allongea les bras, installant ses doigts fins sur les touches ivoire sans peser dessus. Le silence se faisait désormais insistant, n'attendant plus que le premier son apaise son attente.

Puis, Amélia se décida et commença une première montée arpégée en Do majeur. Aussitôt, le son riche et velouté du gros instrument envouta la jeune sorcière. Son intensité augmenta à mesure qu'elle changeait de tonalité. Elle prenait de l'assurance et se détendait de plus en plus, augmentant sa vitesse, partant de notes très graves, montant de plus en plus aigu, appréciant chaque vibration.

Puis, elle s'arrêta subitement, laissant en suspens un accord de _Mi b _qui s'éteignit au bout d'un moment. Lentement, elle relâcha son pied de la pédale. Elle plaça ses doigts avec précaution sur chaque note et prit une grande inspiration. Elle ferma les yeux aussitôt qu'elle plaqua son premier accord de _Fa,_ qu'elle laissa raisonner dans l'appartement. Puis le second vint quelques secondes plus tard, avec autant de délicatesse et de pureté. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas écouté le son puissant d'un piano, qu'elle n'avait pas déposé ses petits doigts fins sur les touches en bois de l'épicéa. Le son du piano était absolument magnifique, ce qui l'incita à poursuivre les accords avec plus d'insistance. Puis, elle marqua de nouveau une courte pause, laissant raisonner le dernier accord de cinquième degré. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle débuta une douce mélodie qui aurait su charmer le plus insensible des humains.

À cet instant, rien au monde n'aurait pu la rendre plus sereine. Toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient dissipées, même la fin du monde lui aurait paru banale et si peu importante. Elle jouait avec plus d'intensité à mesure que la pièce avançait, remerciant le ciel intérieurement d'avoir la chance de posséder un talent musical aussi développé.

Ses doigts bougeaient agilement sur les touches blanches et noires, envoutant la pièce de timbres chantants et soutenus. Elle était gracieuse et même étrangement féérique, assise derrière l'énorme piano sombre. Une mèche légèrement bouclée de ses longs cheveux bruns recouvrait une partie de son visage tandis que le restant de sa chevelure dense retombait jusqu'au bas de son ventre et de son dos, lui donnant un air un peu mystérieux et mélancolique à la fois. Son regard doré et brillant suivait sa main gauche qui articulait chaque note clairement et également, gardant un tempo modéré. Par moment, elle les refermait, connaissant la pièce si bien qu'elle n'en sentait pas le besoin de devoir regarder où déposer les doigts, sachant exactement où chaque note se situait.

La première partie de la magnifique pièce prenait fin, la ramenant aux accords du début, doux et mélodieux. De nouveau, la savoureuse mélodie refit surface et s'intensifia, allant jusqu'au sommet de la pièce. Puis, elle marqua une courte pause et reprit un nouvel accord menant à la conclusion de la remarquable pièce en _La b Majeur. _Elle fit résonner le dernier accord dans le vaste salon, appréciant chaque vibration, chaque son. Elle avait joué sans faire la moindre erreur d'accord, sans même accrocher vaguement une mauvaise touche. Aucune friction n'avait fait surface, tout était… _parfait._

Puis, le silence complet refit surface. La jeune sorcière rouvrit les yeux et releva lentement la tête. En la tournant légèrement, elle vit alors une silhouette assise sur un fauteuil solitaire. Elle sursauta violemment et se releva presque instantanément en constatant qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape. Aussitôt les pieds au sol, Amélia referma le couverte sur les touches d'ivoires et s'éloigna du piano le plus possible. Le professeur Snape l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable, sans cligner ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois des yeux. Pourtant, il ne se leva pas, restant assis confortablement sur le fauteuil à fixer la jeune sorcière d'un air inexplicable. Amélia, se sentant incapable de soutenir son regard cette fois, baissa légèrement la tête.

Puis, la voix du maître des potions brisa le silence pesant, résonnant dans les tympans de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Qui est le compositeur de cette pièce? »

Amélia prit une grande inspiration, mais sembla tout de même manquer d'oxygène.

« Je… ehh… », bafouilla-t-elle, confuse par sa question.

_« Pardon? »_ insista Snape en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, toujours assis sur le fauteuil.

« Ludovico Einaudi. », répondit finalement la jeune fille d'un ton plus assuré.

Le professeur Snape plissa légèrement les yeux en reculant la tête.

« Je vois… Et le titre de l'œuvre? »

« _Nuvole Bianche._ », répondit la jeune fille, encore sous l'état de choc.

« Hmmm… », puis il marqua une courte pause, l'observant plus intensément que jamais. « C'était vraiment… _remarquable_. », complimenta-t-il en la regardant toujours avec la même intensité indéchiffrable.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit.

« Hmm… Je… Mer-ci… », répondit-elle, complètement prise au dépourvu.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence embarrassant.

« Vous jouez depuis longtemps? », reprit-il.

« Depuis… Environ… 12 ans. »

Les sourcils du maître des potions s'élevèrent.

« Cela explique en partie votre talent. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête lentement.

« Votre… piano… il a une sonorité parfaite. », répliqua la jeune sorcière d'un air déconcerté.

Le regard du maître des potions s'adoucit subtilement, puis il joignit ses mains.

« Et le livre, vous l'avez lu? », questionna-t-il en pointant le bouquin que la jeune Gryffondor avait laissé sur le divan.

« Oui. »

« Cela me surprend. Vous l'avez vraiment lu au _complet?_ », ajouta-t-il suspicieusement.

« Oui. »

« Hmm… Je vois. »

« Vous semblez…_ surpris_. » questionna la jeune fille avec lenteur.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, préférant ignorer sa question, comme à son habitude.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qui me surprend _réellement?_ » questionna-t-il finalement, prenant un ton sérieux, son regard devenant de plus en plus obscur à chaque instant.

La jeune fille hésita un moment, mais comprit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« À quel point vous êtes _égoïste _et _ignorante_. »

Amélia fronça des sourcils, parfaitement insultée.

« Voyez-vous, jeune fille, je me questionne encore à savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer dans votre_ tête _pour avoir ainsi sauté d'un _train!_ _»_

« Je... », commença la jeune fille, mais s'interrompit en voyant le maître des potions se levé de son fauteuil et se diriger vers elle d'un pas insistant. Elle resta clouée sur place, observant le maître des potions s'arrêter à un mètre d'elle, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

« Vous voulez savoir ce qui m'irrite _vraiment?_ », murmura-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

La jeune sorcière avala bruyamment sans détourner le regard, bien qu'elle en mourait d'envie. Le silence se faisait insistant et la jeune fille n'osa plus respirer.

Puis, le professeur Snape se redressa lentement en fermant les yeux, gardant ses sourcils noirs froncés. Il hocha la tête d'un sens puis de l'autre tout en plaquant une main contre son front, totalement exaspéré. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, se sentant de plus en plus mal.

_« Sortez. »,_ murmura-t-il si doucement que la jeune fille ne fut pas certaine qu'il eut vraiment parlé.

Puis, voyant que son élève ne réagissait pas, le maître des potions fit volteface en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit lentement, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude, mais ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de fixer le mur en face de lui d'un air absent. En s'approchant, Amélia crut qu'il semblait troublé et perdu dans ses pensées, mais ne put réellement le confirmer dû au fait qu'elle avait détourné le regard rapidement vers son manteau qui était encore sur le divan. Rapidement, elle le ramassa et se dirigea vers la porte sans le regarder. Elle se pencha afin de ramasser ses bottes sans même prendre le temps de les enfiler, tenant le vieux balai dans sa main libre et sortie de l'appartement, se retrouvant dans les couloirs sombres et froids des cachots. Avant de s'éloigner complètement, elle s'arrêta subitement et se retourna légèrement, voyant uniquement le profil du maître les potions à travers le cadrage de la large porte.

« Je suis _vraiment désolée_ d'avoir été d'une compagnie aussi _pénible_ pour vous. », conclut la jeune sorcière d'un air sincèrement attristé.

Le professeur ne se retourna pas vers elle, fixant toujours le mur en face, mais elle vit ses yeux noirs se plisser subtilement, non pas d'un air irrité, mais plutôt d'un air mélancolique.

Puis, la jeune fille s'éloigna dans le couloir, marchant sur le sol de pierre avec ses petits bas de laine tricotés à la main. Elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière elle d'un bruit sourd et le couloir devint encore plus sombre dut au fait que la lumière du salon qui procurait un peu de clarté au couloir était désormais séparée d'un mur de pierre et d'une lourde porte dissimulée par une gargouille qui avait repris sa place devant l'entrée afin de garder les lieux en sureté. Seules les lanternes accrochées aux murs lui permettaient de voir où elle mettait les pieds.

D'un côté, elle aurait voulu retourner dans son salon, à jouer paisiblement du piano, au chaud et en sécurité. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que jamais il ne l'amènerait dans son salon de nouveau. _Qui sait, peut-être qu'il ne lui parlerait même plus._

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Ouuuuf… Ok, je dois l'avouer… La fin de ce chapitre est pratiquement aussi chiante que le précédent! (cruauté abondante…) Mais je vous jure que ce n'est pas mon but de vous torturer ainsi ET c'est pourquoi je promets de poster un nouveau chapitre (que j'ai déjà commencé…) d'ici euuuh...bientôt ^_^ hihihi non, mais disons dans 2 JOURS :) Rendez-vous le 28 décembre! Ouééééé! (avec Snape au menu?)_**

**_BREF! Merci de lire encore ma fiction (comme je l'ai déjà dit 184682000123_**_ **fois, je ne compte surtout PAS abandonner ma fiction comme beaucoup l'on fait, donc si des fois ça semble long, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas!) **_

**_Disons simplement que ces_**** derniers_ temps, la vie c'est acharnée sur ma famille et je vis présentement un deuil… Grand-Mère Sissi s'en est pas trop mal tirée, grâce à Ste Mangouste, mais la mienne n'a malheureusement pas survécut dans notre hôpital Moldu… (c'est triste parce qu'en plus, on dirait que j'ai toujours des excuses pour justifier ma lenteur à poster un chapitre… Mais je n'y peux vraiment rien on dirait…) Mais au fond, ça me prouve à moi-même que je suis vraiment dévouée et que malgré ces épreuves difficiles, j'arrive toujours à trouver le courage de poursuivre ma fiction comme je le souhaite.  
Au fond, écrire cette fiction est une passion et l'abandonnée serait pour moi une pure tragédie. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas bien nombreux à la lire, mais bon sang que ça me fait chaud au cœur quand je reçois un review de votre part… Ça me fait réaliser à chaque fois que vous non plus ne m'avez pas abandonnée…  
Et ça, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux._**

**_Mais surtout, j'espère que vous avez passé un très joyeux Noël (pour ceux qui célèbrent cette fête..) et je vous souhaite bonheur, prospérité, santé et surtout, l'amour. :)_**

**_Oh! Et la pièce que notre héroïne à jouer avec brio, Nuvole Bianche de Ludovico Einaudi, est absolument sublime. C'est l'une de mes préférés et j'adore la jouer au piano… C'est pourquoi je l'ai introduite dans ma fiction, afin de partager la beauté inouïe de cette œuvre. Aller l'écouter sur Youtube, ça en vaut vraiment la peine._**

**_Dernier truc…_**

**_*** lulubibi28 : Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien LOIN de manquer d'idées hihihi (c'est plutôt de TEMPS dont je manque grandement...)_**

**_**** ET FINALEMENT pour ma chère Bijin-Chan : AHH que tu m'as bien fait rire dans ton review (comme toujours!) Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps! (je me trouve nul… vraiment… Et surtout en pensant à tes petits yeux de «cocker-abandonné-sur-l'autoroute-par-un-soir-de-pluie»… mais je compte me rattraper pour toi et pour tous les autres!)_**

**_**Encore une fois merci… À tous.**_**

**_xoxo_**


	31. Mieux que pire

**_Chapitre 31 : Mieux que pire_**

Assise près de la fenêtre, Amélia admirait le ciel étoilé qui s'affichait devant elle. Sereine, elle repensait au mois de novembre qui prenait fin. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites en ce mois des brumes, entre autres l'attaque qu'avait subie sa grand-mère et qui l'avait pratiquement mise à terme. Heureusement, elle s'en était plutôt bien tirée et cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle était retournée chez elle, dans sa magnifique demeure dans l'Est de l'Angleterre. La jeune sorcière avait expérimenté un retour au château après sa courte visite à Ste Magouste plutôt inattendu, plus spécialement à cause de l'arrivée des Détraqueurs et sa petite fugue qui l'avait mené vers un village nommé _Balleter,_ où elle avait fait la rencontre d'un charmant jeune homme, Derek. Depuis la soirée où elle était restée dans le pub, discutant de tout et de rien, elle avait communiqué à maintes reprises avec le charmant sorcier.

Mais tout n'était pas rose et bleu. À son retour à Poudlard, elle avait également apprise des nouvelles bien désolantes. Durant son weekend à Londres, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison s'était déroulé. Certes, les Gryffondor avaient remporté la partie contre les vicieux Serpendard, mais les rouges et or avaient subi une perte bien plus grande que les vipères. C'est avec haine que les jumeaux lui avaient révélé à son retour qu'ils avaient été bannis à vie et que plus jamais ils ne participeraient à un match de Quidditch dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. La nouvelle l'avait secoué. Ainsi, l'équipe sportive de Gryffondor avait perdu leurs deux batteurs, sans oublier le pilier de leur équipe, l'attrapeur, c'est-à-dire Harry Potter. Attristée par la nouvelle, furieuse contre cette injustice, la jeune sorcière avait senti le besoin de se venger contre la vieille folle que l'on nommait la _Grande Inquisitrice_, celle qui avait osé ruiner le plaisir des jumeaux et de Potter ainsi que les chances à Gryffondor de remporter la Coupe de Quidditch.

Ainsi, au cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qui s'était déroulé un mardi matin, Amélia avait jeté un sort imprononcer au professeur Ombrage, qui lui avait valu une chute épique devant toute la classe, renversant sur elle la ridicule tasse de thé qu'elle tenait dans sa petite main dodue. Certes, son geste lui avait valu un mois entier de retenues, qui s'était officiellement terminé ce soir même d'ailleurs, mais elle ne regrettait pas le moins du monde son action qui avait fait rigoler toute la classe.

En se penchant, elle regarda de nouveau le dessus de sa main gauche et resserra son bandage, tout en sachant pertinemment que ça n'enlèverait pas les picotements désagréables qui la torturaient depuis un certain temps. Puis, elle releva la tête et se mit à contempler de nouveau le ciel d'un splendide bleu de Prusse.

Puis, elle repensa au cours d'histoire et à quel point elle craignait terriblement l'arrivé de l'examen, qui risquait d'être particulièrement pénible et rigoureux. Au moins, elle était prête pour celui de sortilège et de métamorphose. Et puis, si elle avait de la chance, elle ne se ferait pas avaler par sa plante lors de l'épreuve de botanique. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers sa table de chevet, là où sa petite voltiflor reposait en paix. Puis, les yeux sombres de celui qui lui avait offert l'étrange plante lui revinrent en mémoire et elle détourna aussitôt le regard.

Ce dernier mois, elle n'avait pas vraiment communiqué, si tel était le mot, avec le maître des potions. Il l'évitait sans aucune gêne et faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Et c'était mutuel. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés de nouveau au sujet de la bague. En fait, ils n'en avaient même plus reparlé.

De nouveau, elle se retourna et contempla la chambre circulaire. Il faisait très sombre et toutes les filles du dortoir dormaient profondément. De temps à autre, Amélia entendait un ou deux ronflements d'Angelina, ce qui la faisait si souvent rire.

Puis, le silence refit surface. Amélia arrivait à entendre le tic-tac de sa petite horloge qu'elle avait sur sa table de chevet. Elle regarda rapidement l'heure et vit les aiguilles qui indiquaient 11:59.

« Plus qu'une minute avant le 1er décembre. », chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Elle se rapprocha de son lit, tira lentement ses couvertures douces et tièdes aux couleurs antiques. Sans aucun bruit, elle s'emmitoufla dans sa couette de lit et replaça son oreiller en taponnant un peu dessus. Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau vers son horloge, elle vit qu'il était désormais minuit. De nouveau, elle chuchota pour elle-même :

_« Joyeux anniversaire… »_

Alors, elle tira soigneusement ses longs rideaux, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Son réveil le lendemain ne fut pas de repos. On avait tiré les rideaux et on la bombardait d'oreillers et de tout ce qui avait de mou et plutôt inoffensif dans la pièce.

« Bonne_ fêêêêêêêêêêêête_ Amélia! », s'écrièrent en chœur les jeunes Gryffondor.

Amélia se redressa dans son lit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête de ses amies, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell, qui la regardait avec des visages réjouis et joyeux, vêtus de pyjamas rouges.

Puis, elle vit au pied de son lit quelques paquets cadeaux soigneusement emballés de toutes sortes de couleurs.

Amélia releva alors la tête vers ses amies en s'écriant :

« _Oh!_ Vous n'auriez pas dû! »

Katie Bell s'approcha et la bouscula en sautant sur son lit près d'elle.

« Ouvre le mien en premier! »

Amélia lui sourit.

« C'est celui avec l'emballage rose. », spécifia-t-elle en pointant la petite boîte soigneusement enveloppée.

Amélia rampa jusqu'au pied de son lit et se pencha afin de ramasser le joli paquet.

Elle l'ouvrit avec curiosité et hurla joyeusement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en perles.

« _Ahhhhh!_ Katie! _Wow!_ Merci! Je les adore! »

Katie se redressa fièrement, un sourire ravi recouvrant son visage.

« Ok ok! Ouvre le mien maintenant! », s'écria Angelina en sautant d'une jambe à l'autre.

Amélia se pencha de nouveau et ramassa celui qu'Angelina lui indiquait. Minutieusement, Amélia déballa l'emballage aux couleurs de la mer et y trouva un joli chemisier rose. Aussitôt, Amélia l'essaya et constata qu'il lui allait à merveille. Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire en la voyant se pavaner fièrement le long de la chambre comme un top model.

Puis, elle déballa celui d'Alicia et y trouva un ensemble de bagues. Elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers sa copine et la remercia.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas comme la bague de génération que ta grand-mère ta donnée, mais je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir d'en avoir d'autre en cadeau… », s'exprima Alicia.

« Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part, elles sont superbes! C'était vraiment une bonne idée, j'apprécie beaucoup… », remercia Amélia en enfilant un magnifique anneau celtique dans son annulaire et une autre d'un style beaucoup plus simple, mais tout aussi adorable dans son majeur.

Puis, elle ouvrit le quatrième, sous les regards excités des jeunes sorcières. Suspicieuse, Amélia ouvrit finalement la boîte puis éclata de rire en y sortant un ensemble de lingerie.

« C'est quoi _ça?_ », ajouta-t-elle en tenant le haut en dentelle en rigolant bruyamment.

« C'est pour ta prochaine sortie avec le _beau_ Derek! », s'écria malicieusement Katie.

Amélia la regarda avec des gros yeux, se voulant être scandalisé, mais qui s'avéra à faire l'effet totalement inverse, ce qui fit rigoler davantage les jeunes filles.

« Vous êtes… _aghrrr! _», s'exaspéra Amélia en levant les yeux au ciel tout en riant.

Les filles se regardaient du coin de l'œil, parfaitement satisfaites de leur blague.

« En tout cas, moi, j'ai bien hâte de rencontrer ton petit ami! », s'exclama Angelina.

« Ok. _Primo,_ on ne s'est vue qu'une fois. _Secundo_, vous le savez très bien que ce n'est _pas_ mon petit ami! », s'exclama Amélia.

« C'est tout comme! Tu lui plais, il te plaît! Vous attendez quoi? », ajouta Alicia, les mains sur les hanches.

Amélia les regarda toutes les trois à tour de rôle, espérant qu'une d'entre elles allait éclater de rire en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague. Pourtant, elles la regardèrent toutes avec un sourire coquin et malicieux.

« _Ah!_ Vous êtes… Vous êtes… _Aghhhhhrrrr_ exaspérante bon! »

« En tout cas, tu seras prête pour le prochain rendez-vous! »

« Le prochain rendez-vous? On n'a _jamais_ eu de rendez-vous! On s'est vu _une_ fois! Depuis, on s'envoie de temps à autre des lettres, c'est tout… »

« _De temps à autres? _Il t'écrit trois fois par semaine! »

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois! »

« Et puis? Ça prouve quand même que tu lui plais! »

« On change de sujet s'il te plaît? »

Les filles ripostèrent en riant, mais n'en rajoutèrent pas, au plus grand bonheur d'Amélia.

« Bon! On s'habille et on va déjeuner? », proposa Katie.

« Oh oui! J'ai une faim de loup ce matin! », confirma la fêtée.

« Moi aussi! Je mangerais le calmar géant! », ajouta Alicia.

« _Beurk…_ T'es dégueu… », répliqua Katie en lui faisait une grimace.

Ainsi, les jeunes Gryffondor enfilèrent leurs habits de sorcières et sortirent de leur dortoir, le sourire aux lèvres. En descendant les escaliers, les jumeaux les attendaient dans le salon et aussitôt qu'ils virent Amélia, débutèrent un chant glorieux :

_Joyeux Anniversaire!  
Toi t'es une vraie guerrière!  
T'es la plus cool des vengeresses!  
En faisant tomber Ombrage sur les fesses!_

Les filles éclatèrent toutes de rire simultanément. Les jumeaux paraissaient en bonnes formes, du moins assez pour changer les paroles de la chanson traditionnelle que les gens fredonnent dans des tonalités totalement cacophoniques lors des anniversaires. Leurs attitudes rassura Amélia, qui avait remarqué un changement drastique de comportement ces derniers temps depuis leurs renvois de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient tendance à s'isoler, chuchotant suspicieusement dans leurs coins. Cela peinait beaucoup la jeune fille, car elle les considérait comme ses meilleurs amis et elle craignait qu'ils mijotent quelque chose qui pourrait potentiellement affecter leur statue à Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'était promis de ne pas déprimer et d'en profiter en grand. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait 18 ans.

Les jumeaux lui offrirent alors également un petit présent. Touchée, elle l'ouvrit et constata qu'il s'agissait de toutes sortes de farces et attrape de chez Zonko. Amélia sourit pour elle-même. _Évidemment._

Ensemble, les Gryffondor se rendirent à la Grande Salle afin de prendre le petit déjeuner, prêt à débuter une nouvelle journée. La jeune sorcière remarqua que tout le monde semblait plus joyeux, dut particulièrement au fait que l'on était vendredi et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une journée avant le weekend, mais également, car on était le premier jour de décembre, et cela signifiait que l'on entrait officiellement dans la période des fêtes, se rapprochant à grands pas de noël, en ce temps où les familles se réunissaient et où l'on profitait des vacances à jouer dans la neige et à manger de bons biscuits en pain d'épice. En arrivant dans le couloir menant au Hall d'entrée, juste à côté des grands escaliers, un énorme sapin ornait la place, décoré magnifiquement et donnant une agréable odeur de boisé au château. À côté, une chorale de fantôme fredonnait des airs connus de Noël, célébrant avec joie l'arrivée du temps des fêtes.

En s'assoyant à la grande table des Gryffondor, Amélia se fit souhaiter à même reprise des joyeux anniversaires chaleureux par ceux qui ne l'avait pas encore croisée, ce qui la toucha que les gens se rappelaient du jour de sa fête.

Pendant qu'elle s'aplatissait les cheveux sur la tête, dû au fait que Lee Jordan venait de lui froisser la chevelure du crâne en rigolant, les plats de nourritures fumants et alléchants firent apparition au centre de la table. Amélia se servit une assiette de rondelles de patates grillées au poêlon assorti de petites saucisses de porcs accompagnés d'œufs tournés et de toasts. Les autres se servirent une assiette similaire, tous excités à l'idée d'avoir un petit-déjeuner plus alléchant qu'à l'habitude.

« J'adore le temps des fêtes! », s'exclama George, la bouche pleine de purée de bines.

« Ouais, moi aussi! Et j'aime lorsqu'Hagrid va chercher un énorme sapin et qui l'affiche dans le Hall! », ajouta Katie.

« Ouais ben moi, je déteste quand les fantômes chantent! Ça me casse les oreilles! », ronchonna Lee.

« Tu veux rire? », s'indigna Amélia.

« Ai-je l'air de _rire?_ », répondit Lee, le plus sérieux du monde.

« Mais c'est hyper beau! Ils ont une voix parfaitement harmonieuse! », poursuivit Angelina.

« Hyper _beau?_ Une voix parfaitement _harmonieuse? _Mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi? »

Lee reçut une tape à l'arrière de la tête, gracieuseté d'Angelina.

« _Aiiye!_ », s'exclama Lee Jordan en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. « _Hé! C'est quoi ton problème? », _ajouta-t-il en la dévisageant.

« T'essayeras de chanter _Minuit Chrétien _harmonieusement pour voir! », s'exclama Angelina.

Fred faillit avaler sa fourchette.

« _Waouh_ Angie! Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse là? », demanda le rouquin en s'étouffant.

La capitaine de Gryffondor croisa les bras en leur jetant des regards noirs. La pauvre était à fleur de peau depuis le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir provoqué une bataille qui leur a valu leur renvoi de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Bon bon… Ce n'est pas bien grave. La prochaine fois que tu passeras devant les fantômes, Lee, t'auras qu'à te boucher les oreilles… », suggéra Alicia d'un ton las.

« Et imaginer Angelina chanter _Minuit Chrétien _à tue-tête! », ajouta George.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Angelina, bien sûr. Par contre, tous remarquèrent son effort colossal à ne pas rire de la blague, ce qui ramena l'atmosphère plaisante au groupe.

À cet instant, une centaine de hiboux firent apparition dans la Grande Salle, tous délivrant des lettres et des colis aux étudiants. Amélia ne fut guère surprise en voyant atterrir près d'elle la magnifique chouette effraie de Grand-Mère Sissi, Ruby, avec deux petits paquets ainsi qu'une carte qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses pattes. Amélia lui gratta soigneusement le côté de la tête, glorifiant la douceur du moelleux duvet gris et doré de l'animal.

« Dit donc, tu as travaillé fort pour venir jusqu'ici avec tous ces paquets! », murmura doucement Amélia à la chouette en prenant la petite enveloppe qui était déposée sur la table.

La chouette la regarda de ses adorables yeux noirs et hulula joyeusement lorsque la jeune Gryffondor lui donna un petit morceau de toast qui restait dans son assiette en guise de remerciement. La chouette déglutit de morceau de pain d'un seul coup et étira ses grandes ailes, s'envolant gracieusement.

En ouvrant ce qui se révéla à être une aimable petite carte, Amélia lut le message chaleureux et rempli d'amour que sa grand-mère lui avait écrit, promettant de lui donner ses autres cadeaux à son retour. Amélia rigola en imaginant sa grand-mère tentée de convaincre Ruby de voler jusqu'ici avec les deux paquets et la carte. Grand-Mère Sissi avait des manières douces et convaincantes, ce qui avait dût charmer l'oiseau facilement. De plus, elle devait lui avoir promis de multitudes gâteries à son retour.

Puis, la sorcière serra la carte dans son sac à bandoulière beige et ouvrit le premier paquet, y découvrant un assortiment de ses gâteries favorites : de somptueux chocolats belges pralinés en forme de coquillage. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en rangeant soigneusement la petite boîte contenant une douzaine de confiseries dans son sac et ouvrit le deuxième paquet avec autant d'enchantement et de curiosité. Elle déchira le papier d'emballage couleur lilas et y trouva une magnifique broche à cheveux, ornée de pierres de lunes bleutées. Elle s'exclama joyeusement en la montrant aux filles, qui eurent à peu près la même réaction qu'elle.

« Oh! C'est maaaaaagnifique! », dit Angelina en prenant le bijou dans ses mains.

« Woooo… Tu me connais, je ne suis pas très « bijou », mais je dois admettre que cette broche est vraiment à croquer! », ajouta Alicia.

Alors qu'Amélia reprenait la broche et la remettait dans sa petite boîte, un groupe de Serdaigle se leva simultanément.

« Bon, je regrette de devoir dire cela, mais je crois que nous devrions nous bouger les fesses et nous diriger vers les cachots… », suggéra Lee.

« Ah ouais… beurk… cours de potion… », répliqua Fred.

Ensemble, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle d'un pas trainant, regrettant de devoir aller s'enfermer dans une classe bondée d'imbéciles Serpentard.

« Bon, alors, à plus tard! », salua Katie en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant au cours de métamorphose.

« À plus! », répondit Amélia en lui faisant un signe de main.

Même en marchant plutôt lentement et en rigolant durant au moins la moitié du trajet, les Gryffondor réussirent miraculeusement à arriver à l'heure au cours de potion. Le professeur Snape était déjà en classe, assis patiemment à son bureau à l'avant de la classe.

Comme les semaines d'avant, il ignora considérablement l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Il se leva se sa chaise lorsque l'horloge indiqua neuf heures et se dirigea vers la porte afin de la refermer. Au moment où il atteint la poignée de la porte, Markus Flint s'éclipsa dans la classe, essoufflé. Le professeur le regarda froidement, mais n'ajouta rien. Amélia grogna silencieusement face à cette injustice. En effet, il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor, il se serait donné à cœur joie à enlever des points à leur maison et à affirmer à haute voix à quel point les rouges et or étaient insupportablement en retard afin de ridiculiser la pauvre victime. Malgré le fait que tous les Gryffondor avaient également pris conscience de l'inégalité, personne n'était assez stupide pour répliquer. Ils savaient tous que ça n'aurait mené qu'à des conséquences.

Ainsi, le cours débuta dans un silence quasi total. Amélia se concentra une fois de plus, le nez plongé dans son livre à essayer de décortiquer les ingrédients qui étaient devant elle.

Elle eut toutes les misères du monde à attraper un têtard qui n'arrêtait pas de grouiller dans son bocal, et elle se sentit terriblement mal lorsqu'elle acheva la torture du pauvre petit amphibien en le plongeant dans la solution rougeâtre qui bouillait à petits feux dans son chaudron en étain. Elle prit conscience du regard de dégout que Flint lui jetait et dût se retenir de lui jeter par la tête un des yeux de poisson-fumeur qu'elle contenait dans un bocal à côté d'elle en le voyant lancer dans les airs un pauvre têtard qui se débattait avec panique.

« Ignore cet imbécile… », chuchota Fred, en se penchant vers la jeune sorcière en déposant une main sur son épaule afin de la rassurer. Amélia se retourna et le remercia du regard.

À maintes reprises, les élèves se levaient afin d'aller récupérer certains ingrédients dans l'armoire, laissant mijoter leur potion, si l'on pouvait appeler ainsi le liquide infâme d'une couleur douteuse que la plupart concoctaient et qui leurs mériteraient surement un T pour Troll.

Puis, Amélia se leva pour la seconde fois en se dirigeant vers l'armoire de Snape. Elle remarqua que Flint semblait se lever plus que les autres et pour bien des raisons, cela l'ennuya légèrement, mais elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'inquiéter et sa potion ne pouvait attendre. En prenant une racine de marguerite, elle le surprit en train de prendre dans ses mains l'énorme bocal contenant des cafards morts en souriant sinistrement.

Aussitôt, elle voulut s'en éloigner le plus vite possible, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et au moment où il se retourna, il fit semblant de s'enfarger dans ce qui aurait uniquement pu être la poussière du sol, ce qui entre autres ce révélait à être parfaitement absurde, et fit tomber le bocal rempli de cafards morts sur la jeune sorcière.

« _Aaaaagggghrrrr! »,_ s'écria-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas, secouant sa tête violemment.

« Whoops! », s'exclama Flint d'un air faussement désolé. « Et dire que je viens de _gâcher_ ta parfaite journée d'anniversaire ! », ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en l'observant d'un air cruel sans même faire semblant qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. De toute façon, il aurait fallu être sérieusement dérangé pour croire que ce l'était.

Le professeur Snape se leva de sa chaise, laissant tomber la plume qui avait dans les mains par terre. Il fronça des sourcils en s'approchant, mais s'immobilisa aussitôt qu'il vit la jeune Gryffondor rugir furieusement en fonçant directement sur Markus.

« Espèce de _crétin!_ », s'exclama Amélia en le poussant violemment contre l'étagère contenant une bonne centaine de bocaux.

Ce qui suit se passa presque au ralenti. La jeune fille entendit un bruit de vitre et releva aussitôt la tête en observant avec horreur une des tablettes se décrocher, laissant tomber tous les bocaux qui étaient dessus. Markus Flint avait également relevé la tête, les bras accotés contre une des tablettes plus basses qui l'avaient soutenu face à la bousculade. Bien qu'il l'aurait clairement voulu, il n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner et une bonne dizaine de pots contenant des substances sans aucun doute infâmes tombèrent sur lui, le restant s'écrasant aux alentours. Amélia n'avait rien reçu, par chance, et s'éloigna aussitôt qu'elle en eut l'occasion, sans toutefois détourner du regard Markus Flint. Du coup, une forme de fumée verdâtre se propagea dans la classe, exposant une odeur particulièrement désagréable qui allait jusqu'à piquer les yeux.

« _Sortez de la classe! Sortez tous!_ _Vite,vite! _Et retenez votre respiration le plus possible! », s'écria soudainement la voix rauque du maître des potions.

Les élèves se bousculèrent en tentant de sortir de la classe le plus rapidement possible, recouvrant leurs visages à l'aide de leurs bras, toussotant bruyamment et plus inquiets que jamais. George attrapa Angelina par le bras et Amélia les suivit de près, accompagné de Fred et de Lee. Au fond de la pièce, on pouvait entendre Markus se lamenter péniblement. En apercevant le professeur Snape sortir de la classe en dernier, tenant par le coude Markus Flint, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de plaquer une main sur sa bouche. Le maître des potions fit fermer la porte d'un simple mouvement de la main et s'écria :

« Je vous interdis de vous approcher de cette classe! Allez tous dans la Grande Salle! »

Les élèves observèrent le professeur s'éloigner avec Flint et deux de ses amis qui les suivait, troublés.

« Bien fait pour lui! », s'exclama Lee en dévisageant Markus, qui était désormais couvert de furoncles.

Mais Amélia ne pensait pas ainsi. Son estomac était noué et elle avait désormais très froid.

« Amélia? _Ça va?_ », questionna Alicia, inquiète.

Amélia fit signe que non de la tête.

« Amenons-la à l'infirmerie. », dit alors Angelina.

« Non! Non… Je vais bien! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie… C'est juste que… Bon sang… Je ne voulais pas réellement le blesser… », répliqua Amélia en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

« Amélia! C'est un crétin! Il l'a cherché, il l'a mérité! Tu n'as absolument pas à te sentir mal… De toute façon, Madame Pomfresh va s'en charger et je suis sûr qu'il ira bien très bientôt… _Malheureusement…_ », répondit Fred d'un air sombre.

« _Ahhhh!_ Et puis je vais tellement être dans le pétrin! Snape va me torturer pendant un autre mois entier, probablement à me forcer à astiquer chaque petit contenant. _Aaaaghhrrr! _», se lamenta Amélia en se laissant choir sur le sol.

« Amélia, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, on protestera avec toi! », s'exclama Lee en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de son cou.

« Et ça va servir à quoi? Il va vous punir aussi et personne n'aura gagné sauf Snape… C'est toujours ainsi… »

« Peut-être, mais au moins, tu auras un peu d'aide pour astiquer les bocaux… », répondit Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil en déposa sa main sur la tête de la jeune sorcière.

Amélia esquiva un petit sourire en coin, bien que ses yeux exprimaient toujours de l'inquiétude.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas que je veux vous pressez ou quoi que ce soit, mais tout le reste de la classe a déjà quitté le couloir et il commence à avoir de l'étrange fumée verte qui passe en dessous de la porte… », répliqua Angelina d'un ton légèrement paniqué.

Fred, George, Amélia, Alicia ainsi que Lee se retournèrent simultanément vers la porte, suivant le regard d'Angelina.

« Bon sang! », s'exclama Lee.

« Fichons le camp d'ici! », ajouta George.

Aussitôt, les Gryffondor s'éloignèrent d'un pas pressant du couloir et en moins d'une dizaine de minutes, eurent rejoint les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de la classe de potion dans la Grande Salle.

La plupart des Serpentard dévisagèrent Amélia et les autres en les voyant arriver. Cette dernière baissa les yeux, contrairement à son habitude, et s'installa à côté d'Alicia, couchant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis désolée si je sens l'horrible cafard mort… », s'excusa Amélia d'un ton las.

« Tu ne sens pas le cafard mort, Amélia… », assura Alicia.

« Oh! Une chance que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il a fait ce coup… », répliqua Lee Jordan d'un air rassasié.

« Ouais, une chance! Tu te serais ridiculisé à la mort en criant comme une gamine! », répliqua Angelina avec un sourire narquois.

Lee Jordan afficha une mine grincheuse en croisa les bras. Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire, même Lee finit par succomber.

À cet instant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre venant du couloir près de la Grande Salle et tous se turent en voyant le maître des potions entrer dans la vaste pièce, suivit de deux des élèves de Serpentard qui avait accompagné Flint.

Pendant que les deux Serpentard s'installèrent aux côtés de leurs camarades, le professeur Snape s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'il fut arrivé au bout des quatre grandes tables.

« Nul besoin de vous exprimer la raison de l'annulation du cours de potions ce matin, je présume? », questionna-t-il d'un air sombre.

Personne ne répondit.

« Si vous vous sentez mal dans les 48 prochaines heures, que ce soit un léger mal de tête, une toux, un mal d'estomac ou autres malaises quelconque, je veux que vous vous dirigiez immédiatement à l'infirmerie. J'ai avisé Madame Pomfresh de la situation donc j'insiste sur ce fait. »

Tous l'observèrent avec de grands yeux ronds, osant à peine respirer. C'était impressionnant à quel point il pouvait avoir l'attention de tout le monde ainsi, alors qu'il y avait une bonne douzaine d'idiots dans le groupe qui auraient normalement chuchoté stupidement.

« Retournez dans vos dortoirs jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il est interdit de flâner dans les couloirs. Sachez que si l'on vous surprend à rôder, la punition qui vous sera normalement donnée sera triplée. Sortez, maintenant. »

Alors que les élèves se levaient et quittaient la Grande Salle, le professeur passa à côté du groupe de Gryffondor et murmura à Amélia d'une voix claire :

« 50 points seront retirés de votre maison, _Miss Walters._ »

Amélia baissa la tête. Le professeur s'éloigna d'un pas précipité, l'air sombre. Fred se pencha aussitôt vers la Gryffondor.

« _Whoua!_ C'est génial! Il ne t'a même pas donné de retenue! »

« Fred, il a enlevé 50 points à notre maison… », répliqua la jeune sorcière.

« Et _puis? _C'est déjà assuré qu'on ne gagnera pas la Coupe de Quatre Maisons de toute façon alors un petit 50 points de plus ou de moins, quelle est la différence? », assura George d'une voix aisée.

Amélia haussa les épaules, mais ne fut pas totalement assurée pour autant.

« Euh bien moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites cette tête, les filles! », poursuivit Lee.

« Quelle tête? », répliqua Alicia.

« Je vais t'en faire une tête moi, _tu vas voir!_ », ajouta Angelina

« Sérieusement là, on s'en va se réchauffer dans notre salle commune au lieu de se congeler les basquets dans les cachots à préparer une stupide potion qui aurait l'air de tout sauf ce qui est indiqué dans le livre. Comment la vie pourrait être mieux? »

« Elle pourrait être mieux si l'horrible grenouille s'étouffait avec sa petite cuillère et faisait flamber sa chevelure hideuse, ainsi on aurait des chances que le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal de cette après-midi soit annulé également. »

« Ah… Ouais… Quoique… On n'a encore du temps pour mijoter un plan… », commença George.

Amélia releva la tête et lui fit des gros yeux.

« C'est une petite blague… », ajouta George, plus ou moins sérieusement.

Amélia hocha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre en poursuivant le chemin vers la salle commune.

En arrivant dans la tour, les jumeaux s'installèrent sur une des petites tables et débutèrent une partie d'échecs version sorcier alors qu'Angelina s'assit sur un fauteuil solitaire avec un papier-parchemin et une plume, surement en train de noter de nouvelles stratégies de Quidditch maintenant qu'à peu près la moitié de l'équipe avait été renvoyée et que les nouveaux joueurs étaient loin d'être aussi talentueux que les anciens. Lee Jordan s'écrasa de tout son long sur le long divan rouge, pliant ses bras à l'arrière de sa tête en guise d'accotoir.

Amélia se coucha sur le ventre sur le tapis en face du foyer et Alicia vint s'installer près d'elle.

« Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que le lac était assez gelé et que l'on pourrait aller faire du patin à glace ce weekend! », débuta Alicia.

« Vraiment? », s'exclama joyeusement Amélia.

« Ouais! »

« Ah! C'est trop génial! »

« Et la neige est assez collante pour faire une bataille de boule de neige! », intervint Fred, alors qu'un de ses pions se faisait démolir par le cavalier de George.

« Oh ouais! Les gars contre les filles! », s'exclama Lee.

« _Parfait! _On va vous foutre une de ces raclés! », ajouta Alicia en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, le regard brillant.

Amélia éclata de rire et eut déjà hâte à ce moment. Avoir Alicia dans son équipe était un grand avantage. Elle avait une carrure bien à elle et la force de poignet d'un buffle, sans oublier son talent de viseur. Amélia, quant à elle, était rapide et esquivait bien les boules de neige. Quant à les lancer, il existait pire qu'elle. Mais son point fort était définitivement son don à piéger ses adversaires. Pour Angelina, c'était une toute autre histoire. Compétitive au max, furieuse tel un tigre affamé, rien ne lui faisait peur, ou presque. De plus, elle avait toujours des bonnes stratégies qui avaient la capacité à vous faire tomber d'un balai. Et pour finir, Katie allait surement se joindre à la partie, bien qu'elle ne fût pas présente à cet instant pour contester, et elle était également un bon atout à l'équipe.

« Ouep… On va vous ridiculiser les gars! », affirma finalement Amélia en pensant aux qualités de son équipe.

Les gars éclatèrent de rire en déniant le tout.

« Dans vos rêves les filles! », s'exclama George.

Alicia croisa les bras en levant un sourcil, fixant George avec défi, ce qui fit éclater de rire ce dernier.

« C'est ce qu'on verra… », conclut Angelina.

L'heure de repos passa beaucoup plus vite que le cours de potion, et les Gryffondor quittèrent la salle commune afin de retourner dans la Grande Salle profiter d'un somptueux repas.

Amélia mangea avec moins d'appétit qu'au matin, dû principalement au fait qu'elle s'était pratiquement goinfrée comme un porc, comme à peu près tout le monde d'ailleurs. Pendant le déjeuner, elle discutait un peu moins avec les autres, trottant dans sa tête une idée qui lui paraissait tout à fait absurde.

« Hé… », commença Amélia, hésitante.

Les Gryffondor se retournèrent vers elle. Elle examina ses amis à tour de rôle, espérant que sa révélation ne susciterait pas trop le chao.

« Je… je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie… »

« Tu ne te sens pas bien? », s'inquiéta Lee.

« Non… Non… Je vais bien… je pensais jusque que… Vous savez… Que je pourrais aller jeter un coup d'œil à Flint… »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

« Ouais! Tu fais bien! Tu pourrais lui faire avaler un des cafards morts qu'il t'a laissé tomber dessus tantôt ! Tu sais, question d'achever l'humiliation. », répondit fièrement George.

Amélia fronça les sourcils en hochant négativement la tête. Ils avaient définitivement mal interprété ses paroles. _Naturellement._

« Non… Fred je ne… De toute façon je ne vois pas où je trouverais un cafard mort… Et il n'est pas question que je retourne dans la classe de potion après l'infestation… »

« Pas besoin d'y retourner. Tiens, en voilà un! », répliqua Fred en sortant l'insecte répugnant de sa poche et en le déposant sur la table.

« _Arrrrrrrrrrk!_ Fred! Ôte-moi ça de là! On mange, bon sang! », s'écria Angelina en reculant l'avant de son corps avec air dégoûté.

« Mais comment t'as fait pour en récupérer un? Ils étaient à l'avant de la classe, par terre, alors que toi, t'étais dans une des dernières rangées… », questionna Lee, confus.

« Bah, c'est tout simple. Je l'ai récupéré dans la chevelure d'Amélia. », répondit Fred avec le sourire.

Les yeux d'Amélia devinrent ronds comme des gallions.

« _Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeurk!_ T'es sérieux là? », questionna la sorcière, sous les regards inquiets d'Alicia et d'Angelina.

« Bah quoi, au moins je ne l'ai pas laissé dans tes cheveux… »

« _Oh waaarkk!_ », s'exclama de nouveau Amélia en se secouant la tête, s'assurant qu'il n'en restait aucun.

« Ouais… C'est dommage qu'il n'en ait pas d'autres… »

Amélia jeta un regard noir à George.

« Ben quoi! C'est parfait pour nos expérimentations! », justifia George en levant les mains.

Amélia leva les yeux aux ciels. Évidemment.

« Mais je suis quand même prêt à te le laisser pour Flint… », ajouta Fred avec le sourire.

« _Naaah…_ Les gars… Vous avez mal interprété ce que j'ai dit… »

« Comment est-ce _possible_ de mal interprété tes paroles alors qu'elles sont au sujet de Flint? », questionna George.

Amélia marqua une pause.

« Ouais… Je sais… Mais… Je pensais simplement aller à l'infirmerie pour m'assurer qu'il est… qu'il est correct, finalement… »

Lee Jordan cessa de mâcher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, la mâchoire d'Angelina pendouilla vers le bas, Fred leva les sourcils bien haut et George se recula, les yeux grands ouverts. Alicia fut la seule à avoir une expression raisonnable, bien qu'elle semblait tout de même troublée également.

« Attends… Tu blagues là hein? », questionna George, hésitant.

Amélia fit signe que non.

« Ok… Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie… Mais pas pour le voir lui… Pour aller te faire soigner! Les cafards ont dû te faire perdre la boule un peu… »

« _Fred… »,_ commença Amélia.

« Amélia! Tu parles bien de celui qui t'a jeté un bocal de cafards morts sur la tête il y a à peine deux heures? », gesticula Lee, horrifié.

« Je sais, je sais! », s'exaspéra Amélia.

« Et tu parles bien de celui qui essaie de te faire vivre un cauchemar à chaque cours de potion? »

« Oui, oui! Je sais tout cela, merci bien. », répliqua la jeune sorcière, irrité.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend? »

« Je me sens coupable… Oui, il m'a jeté un pot de cafards morts dessus, et oui, il a lancé une bombabouse dans mon chaudron… Mais ce n'était jamais dangereux pour ma vie. »

« Et puis? »

« Eh bien, figure-toi donc qu'aujourd'hui, il a été grandement affecté par ma réaction peut-être un peu… excessive… »

« Et avec raison! »

_« Lee! »_

« Quoi? », répliqua-t-il.

« Je me sens coupable, bon! »

« Amélia, il n'avait que des rougeurs… Et des furoncles un peu partout… Mais ça va partir rapidement… », intervint Angelina, tentant de calmer la situation.

« Je sais, je sais… Mais je voulais quand même possiblement m'excuser, peut-être... »

« C'est complètement dingue. », répliqua Lee, fixant le vide.

« Entièrement. », ajoutèrent simultanément les jumeaux.

« Peut-être… Mais je me sentirais beaucoup mieux après… », justifia la jeune fille.

Les garçons parurent démoralisés.

« Moi, je crois que c'est une bonne idée. C'est très mature de ta part. », conclut Alicia.

Amélia se retourna vers son amie et lui fit le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle pouvait. Cette dernière lui sourit en retour pendant que les garçons s'échangèrent des regards confus.

« Bon… Alors on se voit plus tard… Au cours de défense contre les for… »

« Attends, tu y vas là, _là?_ », questionna George.

Amélia le dévisagea.

« Tu veux que j'y aille quand? Ce soir, il va surement dormir et pendant l'après-midi, j'ai cours… Alors c'est le moment ou jamais! »

« Moi j'aurais choisi le jamais. »

« Lee… », répliqua Amélia en souriant.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Bon, alors à plus tard. »

La jeune sorcière s'éloigna de la table, mais Fred intervint.

« _Ohé_ Amélia! Si jamais tu changes d'idée, sache que le cafard est toujours à ta disposition. »

Amélia grimaça.

« Naaaaah… Mais merci de la proposition. »

Fred Weasley leva les bras en signe d'innocence. Amélia lui fit un sourire avant de quitter définitivement la Grande Salle bondée d'étudiants.

En arrivant près de la porte de l'infirmerie, la jeune sorcière hésita devant la porte, presque en train de changer d'idée. En effet, elle ne s'était pas préparé un scénario ou quoi que ce soit pour affronter son ennemi. Elle était douée pour improviser lorsqu'il était question de l'insulter, mais d'aller lui parler en guise de paix était toute autre chose. Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Elle fut immédiatement accueillie par l'infirmière, qui crut aussitôt qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. La jeune sorcière lui assura qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle venait simplement rendre visite à un patient. Madame Pomfresh eut l'air parfaitement surprise pendant une fraction de seconde lorsque la jeune sorcière mentionna qu'il s'agissait de Markus Flint (bon sang, tout le monde s'avait-il que nous étions ennemi à ce point?), mais se ressaisit presque aussitôt et lui fit signe, pointant le patient du doigt.

« Il vient tout juste de se réveiller, il a dormi pendant une heure environ. Sa peau était horrifiante à son arrivé, mais il reprend de la forme au fil des minutes. », assura l'infirmière.

Amélia acquiesça de la tête et la remercia poliment en se dirigeant vers le lit d'hôpital.

En la voyant arriver, Markus se redressa de son lit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici, Walters? T'es venu te rincer l'œil afin d'accentuer l'humiliation? », accusa-t-il méchamment.

Amélia tira une petite chaise à côté du lit, et s'assit dessus d'une position conforme.

« Comment tu vas? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

La mâchoire de Markus Flint sembla se décrocher.

« _Qu-quoi?_ », questionna-t-il, confus.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas voulu que tu finisses à l'infirmerie... », poursuivit-elle.

Markus fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

« Wowooooooooo… C'est quoi la pogne? »

« Il n'y a pas de pogne… Je suis simplement venue voir comment t'allais. »

Il y eut un court moment durant lequel les deux protagonistes s'observèrent en silence.

« Je… suis… _mieux…_ »

Amélia lui sourit subtilement.

« Tant mieux. », conclut-elle.

Markus regarda à sa droite puis de nouveau dans les yeux de la jeune sorcière, en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Bon… Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer un peu… Je dois aller au cours de défense contre les forces du mal dans pas bien long... Ça risque d'être bien pénible… »

Markus Flint laissa sortir une exclamation d'agrément.

« Ouais… S'il y a bien une chose dont nous avons en commun, c'est notre opinion sur Ombrage. Cette femme est cinglée! »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête en rigolant silencieusement.

« Bon… Alors, bonne après-midi… Et hmm… Désolé de t'avoir… Tu sais…», s'excusa finalement Amélia en se levant.

Markus sembla hésiter.

« Ouais… Non, ça va… Ok… Bien hmmm…Toi aussi… », répliqua-t-il, toujours hésitant.

Alors que la jeune Gryffondor se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie, le Serpentard l'interpela.

« Hééé Walters! »

Amélia se retourna.

« Désolé pour les cafards, tu sais, tantôt... »

Amélia lui sourit et lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse. Alors qu'elle poursuivit son chemin, elle le vit se recoucher dans le lit, fixant le plafond d'un air surpris. Amélia sourit pour elle-même, ravie d'avoir suivi son instinct. Certes, ils ne seraient fort probablement jamais amis, mais au moins, ils avaient mis un terme à leur récente dispute.

Alors qu'elle passait le cadrage de la porte en saluant l'infirmière d'un signe de main, elle heurta quelque chose sur son passage. Elle recula en se grattant la tête, levant les yeux vers la cause de son arrêt soudain.

Elle vit devant elle le maître des potions, un air irrité au visage. Et confus.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? », questionna-t-il.

Amélia hocha la tête.

« Non, je vais très bien, en fait. »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, maintenant officiellement confus.

« La jeune demoiselle est gentiment venue rendre visite à son camarade de classe. », expliqua alors Madame Pomfresh en s'approchant. « Oh! Merci pour le philtre, professeur. », ajouta-t-elle en récupérant le petit flacon contenant un liquide d'une couleur indéfinie que le professeur lui apportait.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers elle, la fixant d'un air interrogateur. Puis, lentement cette fois, il se retourna vers la jeune fille, cherchant une explication.

« Je… voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de trop grave… »

Les sourcils du maître des potions s'élevèrent légèrement, laissant entrevoir la stupéfaction dans son visage dur et pâle.

« Désolé pour… Vous savez… La classe. », poursuivit la jeune fille, embarrassée.

Le professeur Snape plissa les yeux, l'observant curieusement.

« Je… Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous aider à réparer les dégâts… », suggéra-t-elle en évitant son regard noir.

Le maître des potions l'examina intensément, comme s'il cherchait à savoir de quelle maladie elle avait bien pu être atteinte pour réagir ainsi.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien? », questionna-t-il de nouveau.

« Oui, vous semblez bien pâle, jeune fille. », ajouta Madame Pomfresh en l'observant.

Amélia laissa sortir une exclamation.

« Bah voyons! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à réagir ainsi aujourd'hui! Est-ce si surprenant que cela que j'offre mon aide? »

Le professeur Snape la dévisagea vaguement puis sembla rassurer de retrouver le tempérament normal de son étudiante.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. », ajouta-t-elle d'un air grincheux en croisant les bras.

« Nul besoin d'interpréter nos questionnements de cette façon, voyons ! », répondit l'infirmière.

Amélia soupira.

« Bonne après-midi. », conclut-elle simplement en s'éloignant.

Le maître des cachots resta parfaitement immobile un moment, fixant le lit de Flint au fond de la pièce.

Alors que la jeune fille arrivait au bout du couloir, elle entendit des pas brusques venant de derrière elle. Elle eut le réflexe de se retourner et ne fut guère surprise en voyant son professeur de potion s'approcher. Finalement, elle se dit qu'il avait changé d'idée et qu'une aide supplémentaire afin de nettoyer les dégâts dans les cachots ne serait pas de trop. Pourtant, il s'adressa à elle à propos d'un sujet complètement divergent.

« J'imagine que vous n'avez pas oublié l'existence de votre curieuse bague ? », questionna-t-il à voix basse. « Voyez-vous, », poursuivit-il, « les vacances de Noël approche à grands pas, et comme nous en avions parlé il y a un moment de cela, il conviendrait que je puisse discuter avec votre grand-mère au sujet du souvenir dont vous m'avez fait part. Je comprendrais que vous ayez changé d'idée suite aux… événements précédents… Mais si vous êtes toujours intéressé, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis toujours prêt à vous aider. »

Amélia n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

« Merci… Professeur. »

Le maître des potions acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Une dernière chose… », ajouta-t-il alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait de nouveau.

« Oui? », questionna-t-elle en se retournant de moitié.

_« Joyeux anniversaire. »_

Amélia lui fit un subtil sourire en coin. Puis, elle quitta le long couloir et prit les escaliers, en direction de son dernier cours de la semaine. Certes, la journée était plutôt bien réussie.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! C'est quand même excitant non? Hihihi! Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre allait être aussi long, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas pu résister! J'espère que ça vous a plu autant que pour moi de l'écrire :)_**

**_Merci encore pour vos adorables reviews! Je vous adore vraiment!_**

**_p.s. : Juste comme ça, j'ai fait un petit vidéo sur Snape et Amélia… Juste parce que ça me tentait hihihi ^_^ Je l'ai posté sur Youtube donc si ça vous chante, vous pouvez aller y jeter un petit coup d'œil (pas obliger non plus hihihi)._**

**_Le titre c'est : Severus Snape x. I'm With You. _****_(par musiicas ^_^, c'est-à-dire moi.)_**

**_*** Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera malheureusement pas aussi vite que celui-ci (deux jours quand même, c'est bien non?) tout simplement parce que je travaille pour le restant de la semaine et également ce weekend (sauf dimanche… JOUR DE L'AN yéééé!) MAIS je vais quand même travailler là-dessus le soir pour que vous puissiez avoir la suite bientôt. ^_^_**

**_xoxo_**


	32. Un nouveau compagnon

_**Chapitre 32 : Un nouveau compagnon**_

« Tu sais ce qui me plaît le plus dans le temps des fêtes? »

Amélia se retourna vers Lee Jordan, un air interrogateur accrocher au visage.

« Le fait qu'on n'aura pas de devoirs pendant deux semaines? », répondit la jeune fille.

Lee fit une grimace en signe de désapprobation.

« _Des devoirs?_ », répéta-t-il d'un air parfaitement incrédule.

Amélia soupira longuement, dégageant ses longs cheveux bruns de son visage.

« Ouais, quoi que dans ton cas, tu ne les fais jamais donc ça ne doit pas compter dans les choses positives de noël, mais plutôt dans tes habitudes de tous les jours… », répondit la jeune sorcière d'un ton las.

« En fait, c'est plus spécifiquement qu'on aura plus à voir Ombrage, ni Rusard et Snape pendant deux longues semaines. », répondit finalement Lee, un sourire honnête apparaissant sur son visage basané.

Amélia se sentit faiblir. Elle détourna aussitôt le regard, se levant beaucoup trop précipitamment pour quelqu'un qui avait enfin terminé le premier trimestre avec succès et qui s'apprêtait à profiter des deux semaines à venir au paradis.

« Ohé… Tu vas où? »

« Je… J'ai cette désagréable impression que j'oublie quelque chose... Je vais aller vérifier une dernière fois dans le dortoir… »

Lee Jordan la dévisagea subtilement pendant un moment, puis reprit la conversation comme si de rien n'était avec les autres filles. Amélia expira de soulagement, se demandant comment elle avait pu s'en sortir avec une excuse aussi nulle. La vérité était surtout qu'elle n'avait pas dit à ses amis que Snape était censé venir chez elle dans le temps de Noël afin d'avoir une discussion avec Grand-Mère Sissi. Évidemment, elle n'était pas assez sotte pour leur avouer.

En arrivant dans le dortoir des filles, Amélia se rendit à son petit lit baldaquin et s'assit dessus un moment, contemplant d'un air absent le givre qui s'était formé au cours de la nuit dans la grande fenêtre à carreaux, créant de magnifiques motifs de broderie en sucre de glace, instaurant une ambiance féérique à la grande chambre circulaire. _Elle retournait chez Grand-Mère Sissi._ Elle retournait dans sa jolie maison campagnarde, dans les vastes prés, non loin des boisés, relaxer pendant _deux longues semaines_.

Pourtant, en se redressant, la jeune fille ne parvint pas à sourire. Certes, elle retournait enfin chez elle, mais sans la compagnie des jumeaux dans le long voyage en train.

Et puis, si elle croyait avoir subi un cauchemar durant ce mois de décembre morose et frisquet, les jumeaux en avaient sans aucun doute vécu un enfer. Comme si le fait d'être renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch n'avait pas été suffisamment pénible pour eux, leur père, ce cher Mr Weasley, probablement l'unique sorcier de sang pur qui ne ferait de mal à une mouche, avait subi un grave accident. En un matin gris de décembre, la jeune sorcière s'était réveillée et avait assisté à toutes ses classes de la journée en se demandant où les jumeaux pouvaient bien être. Ce n'est que le soir venu qu'elle apprit la triste nouvelle par le professeur McGonagall. La nuit d'avant, la famille Weasley avait quitté l'école d'urgence suite à l'incident. Amélia en fut particulièrement choquée. Le jour suivant, elle n'avait pas réussi à bien se concentrer dans ses cours, se demandant ce qui se passait à l'instant, se demandant si le père de ses meilleurs amis n'était pas mort. Puis, le matin d'après, le professeur McGonagall, consciente de la peine que ressentait la jeune sorcière, était venue la rassurer. L'état du chef de la famille Weasley était désormais stabilisé. Amélia en fut instantanément réjouie, mais cela n'enlevait tout de même pas l'inquiétude que la famille avait dû subir durant toute une nuit entière et la souffrance que Mr Weasley avait dû endurer.

Alors qu'elle se disait qu'il était temps de retourner rejoindre le restant de ses amis, la jeune sorcière accrocha quelque chose venant d'en dessous de son lit avec l'un de ses pieds en se levant. Suspicieuse, elle se pencha vers l'objet mystérieux et repéra un livre qui était à moitié enfoui sous son lit. Elle le ramassa avec curiosité et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque quelques semaines plus tôt. Bêtement, elle en avait complètement oublié son existence. C'est donc avec horreur qu'elle sortit rapidement du dortoir, le livre serrée contre sa poitrine et s'orienta de nouveau vers la salle commune afin d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

« Alors? T'avais oublié quelque chose? Ta brosse à dents peut-être? » questionna Lee sarcastiquement.

Amélia lui montra le vieux bouquin.

« Je dois aller à la bibliothèque porter ce _maudit_ livre. », affirma la sorcière d'un ton exaspéré.

« Attends, c'est une blague? Nous devons partir à l'instant pour le train… »

« Oui oui, je sais, mais ça va aller, je vais me dépêcher! »

C'est sans plus tarder qu'Amélia, ainsi que Lee, Angelina et Alicia sortirent de la salle commune, se dirigeant méthodiquement vers le Hall d'entrée.

« C'est la joie les amis! On est vendredi, on retourne chez nous pour les vacances et pour couronner le tout, on manque un double cours de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal! », chantonna Lee d'un ton joyeux.

« _Oh oui!_ Ça me donne presque le goût de danser. Et je_ déteste_ danser. », répondit Alicia.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Ben _quoi!_ Moi, j'aime le Quidditch! La danse, c'est pour les chochottes. », fit remarquer Alicia en se croisant les bras, un sourire malicieux recouvrant son visage.

C'est en sifflotant des chansons de noël, accompagné de Lee qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de changer les paroles, insistant sur le fait que les jumeaux l'aurait normalement fait, mais surtout afin d'honorer leur triste absence, qu'ils poursuivirent leurs chemins jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Bon, alors je vous rejoins tous dans le train! », affirma alors Amélia.

« Ouais! Et ne flâne pas trop dans la bibliothèque! », l'avertit Angelina.

« Non non, je vais juste porter mon livre… »

Elle prit alors le chemin vers la gauche, marchant d'un pas précipité dans le long couloir désert.

« _Hé!_ Attends… Laisse-nous ta valise, au moins… », s'écria Lee.

« Mais… T'es sur? », questionna la jeune fille en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Hé… On ne va tout de même pas te laisser trimballer cette chose qui pèse le double de toi dans toute l'école… »

Amélia les remercia sincèrement en s'approchant d'eux, donnant sa valise à Lee, et reprit le chemin inverse de ses amis, accélérant le pas. Elle se trouvait particulièrement lunatique d'avoir oublié l'existence du livre qu'elle avait emprunté quelques semaines plus tôt.

En arrivant finalement à la bibliothèque, admettant tout de même qu'elle avait été particulièrement rapide, Amélia s'avança vers le comptoir.

« Bonjour! Je viens porter ce livre… Je dois me dépêcher, le train va partir dans pas bien long et je… »

« Bon sang jeune fille, vous êtes à la dernière minute! », s'exaspéra Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire.

« Je sais…. J'avais oublié... », avoua Amélia, honteuse.

La bibliothécaire hocha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, l'air réprobateur. En quittant la bibliothèque, Amélia l'entendit murmurer pour elle-même :

_« Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui… »_

En faisant le chemin inverse, Amélia accéléra le pas, rêvant intérieurement de pouvoir un jour transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, même si au fond, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais. En marchant dans le couloir solitaire, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire en appréciant l'odeur de pain d'épice qui régnait dans le vieux château, écoutant pour la dernière fois attentivement les chants festifs venant de maintes étages plus bas.

Puis, alors qu'elle descendait enfin les escaliers à une vitesse périlleuse, elle aperçut, quelques paliers en dessous d'elle, une grande silhouette vêtue de noir, se dirigeant d'un pas précipité vers ce qui ne pouvait qu'être les cachots.

« _Professeur!_ », s'écria-t-elle.

Le maître des potions s'immobilisa alors dans les escaliers et leva la tête, cherchant la source de la voix féminine qui l'avait interpellé. Il repéra rapidement la jeune fille et fit volte-face, montant les marches de sa démarche naturellement autoritaire. Alors que la jeune fille avait également repris le chemin, descendant quatre par quatre les marches, elle rejoignit finalement le professeur Snape au troisième étage.

« _Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? _Vous allez manquer le train… », commença le maître des potions d'une voix sévère.

« Il me reste encore du temps. », répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille. « Enfin, _je crois…_ », ajouta-t-elle finalement avec un peu moins d'assurance.

Le professeur Snape plissa des yeux.

« Alors… Vous allez vraiment venir chez moi? », questionna la jeune sorcière, suspicieuse.

Le maître des potions l'observa quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

« C'est ce dont nous avions convenu. », répondit-il finalement d'un ton sobre.

Amélia acquiesça de la tête d'un air absent.

« J'ai déjà communiqué avec votre grand-mère à ce sujet, bien sûr. »

« Et vous comptez venir quand? »

« Je ne le sais pas encore. Mais ce n'est pas important pour le moment. Aller, _filez!_ »

Amélia lui fit un sourire en coin et reprit le chemin, suivi de près du maître des potions. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune sorcière se retourna vers le professeur, qui poursuivait déjà son chemin, dos à elle.

« Professeur? »

Ce dernier se retourna.

« Si je rate le train, vous voudriez me reconduire chez moi? »

Le visage du maître des potions afficha une mine indignée.

« Jamais en cent ans. », répliqua-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Amélia éclata de rire.

« À bientôt alors! », dit-elle finalement en continuant son chemin, cette fois sans se retourner.

Alors qu'elle traversait la cour, se dirigeant vers les diligences, près de l'entrée de l'école, la jeune Gryffondor entendit une voix l'interpeler.

« Miss Walters! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici? Je croyais que vous retourniez chez votre grand-mère pour les fêtes? »

En se retournant, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement de besoin pour deviner la provenance de la voix, la jeune fille s'expliqua.

« Oh, mais je compte retourner chez moi aussi, professeur McGonagall. »

Le professeur de métamorphose la dévisagea scandaleusement.

« _Miss Walters!_ Le train risque de démarrer d'une minute à l'autre et vous êtes encore _ici?_ »

« En effet, donc non pas que je ne désire point communiquer avec vous professeur, mais il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Je ferais _vraiment_ mieux de filer. », répondit Amélia en s'éloignant rapidement.

Pourtant, elle parvint tout de même à entendre la voix désormais lointaine de sa directrice de maison lui répondre :

« Que je ne vous surprenne pas à rater votre train, jeune fille ! Depuis votre dernière petite escapade, il n'est pas question que… »

Mais Amélia n'entendit jamais la fin, bien qu'elle la savait déjà. Certes, elle avait été dans la galère lorsque le professeur McGonagall avait appris sa mésaventure dans le train avec le maître des potions. C'est au pas de course qu'elle se rendit à l'unique diligence qui restait, s'installant sur la banquette en cuir noir. Elle apprécia nettement moins la randonnée qu'à son habitude, dut plus particulièrement au fait qu'elle était seule et qu'elle avait de grandes chances de rater le train, mais tenta tout de même de se calmer en se disant qu'il y avait toujours une solution à tout et que peu importe si elle était dans ce train aujourd'hui ou non, elle finirait quand même par retourner chez elle d'une quelconque manière. Elle repensa au vieux balai à Derek avec le sourire, réalisant par contre qu'elle l'avait amené avec sa valise et qu'à cette heure, elle devait déjà être dans le train avec tous les autres bagages.

« _Et merde…_ », s'emporta-t-elle, les points serrés.

Puis, elle s'imagina entrer par infraction dans le bureau du concierge Rusard, empruntant un des nombreux balais qu'il avait confisqué, dont ceux des jumeaux et l'Éclair de Feu de Harry. Après tout, il devait se promener dans le château avec sa chatte de malheur, espérant donner une bonne leçon à Peeves, alors que nous savions tous qu'il s'agissait d'une impossibilité considérable, ce qui laisserait la voie de libre à la jeune sorcière. En plus, tout le monde savait que Rusard était un Cracmol, donc la jeune Gryffondor ne s'inquiétait pas du tout de la difficulté du sort qui détenait les balais, considérant d'ailleurs qu'il n'en avait probablement aucun.

Au moment où elle jugea que son plan pouvait réellement avoir un sens, quitte à lancer une des bombabouses qu'elle avait reçues en cadeau de la part des jumeaux au cinquième étage, loin du bureau de Rusard, afin d'attirer son attention loin de la cible un moment, laissant amplement de temps à la sorcière de compléter son plan, elle sentit que la diligence ralentissait. En relevant la tête, elle constata qu'elle était arrivée à destination. À plusieurs mètres d'elle se trouvait la magnifique locomotive d'un rouge éclatant, parfaitement immobile. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement, réalisant que c'était tellement plus simple en effet si elle se contentait de simplement entrer dans ce train qui la mènerait à la gare de King Cross, là où sa grand-mère l'attendrait patiemment.

Ainsi, elle sauta agilement de la diligence et accouru vers le wagon le plus près, glissant la porte afin d'y entrer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en réalisant pleinement qu'elle n'aurait finalement pas besoin de mettre son plan à exécution et qu'elle pourrait profiter du petit voyage en train en compagnie de ses amis, à rigoler et à s'empiffrer de friandises de toutes sortes.

Dans le couloir étroit du train, elle croisa un petit groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui l'observèrent tous collectivement avec de grands yeux ronds à son passage, assurément surprises de voir à quel point Amélia était à la dernière minute et qu'au lieu de se mettre à genou et d'embrasser le sol en guise de gratitude, qu'elle marchait fièrement, le sourire collé aux lèvres, à la recherche du wagon contenant ses amis Gryffondor. En se retournant, Amélia vit qu'elles murmuraient, non subtilement tout de même car la jeune Gryffondor parvenait à entendre très clairement leur conversation parfaitement banale, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire pour elle-même en réalisant que les Poufsouffle n'étaient tellement pas téméraires. À cet instant, il y eut un bruit de moteur et le train tremblota pendant quelques secondes, commençant son voyage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle repéra finalement son petit groupe de Gryffondor, et tous laissèrent exploser des exclamations de gratitude en la voyant apparaitre sur le seuil de la porte.

« Dis, t'en a mis du temps! », s'exclama Lee.

« On croyait que t'allais rater le train! », poursuivit Angelina.

« Ouais, moi aussi pendant un moment, je ne croyais pas arriver à l'heure. », répondit alors Amélia en levant les sourcils. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'étais déjà concocté un plan si je n'arrivais pas à l'heure! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire et elle reçut des acclamations de ses amis, dont une tape sur l'épaule de la part d'Alicia. Ainsi, en s'installant sur la banquette entre Angelina et Lee, elle profita du dernier moment qu'elle passerait cette année avec ses amis, remerciant le ciel qu'elle n'était pas privée de leur compagnie. Seulement, elle dut admettre que ça n'allait pas être pareil sans les jumeaux. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait le trajet du retour pour les vacances sans eux.

Le restant du trajet se fit agréablement, sans aucune complication. Amélia acheta un bon nombre de friandises et profita pleinement du trajet reposant en train. Au moment où la locomotive prit le chemin menant à travers la forêt, Amélia se rappela à quel point elle avait détesté cette route en balai et réalisa qu'elle n'apprécierait malheureusement plus autant le paysage orné de conifère qu'avant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, à la gare de King Cross, Amélia ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents. Depuis le temps où elle rêvait des vacances, enfin elle avait la chance des vivres en compagnie d'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

En sortant du train, trainant sa valise derrière elle, elle se perdit dans la foule massive. Autour d'elle, rire et acclamation retentissaient de tout côté. Les parents revoyaient enfin leurs enfants après plusieurs mois d'absence.

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la barrière, cherchant de ses grands yeux dorés la femme qu'elle attendait. Autour d'elle, les rires se faisaient plus insistants. Elle tenta d'afficher un air solennel, bien qu'au fin fond d'elle-même, elle était terriblement inquiète. _Et si elle n'était pas venue? Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé de nouveau? Et si…_

_« Amélia! Ma petite perle! »_

En se retournant, la jeune Gryffondor eut l'impression d'entrer officiellement au paradis. Un ange se tenait devant elle, les bras ouverts, prêt à l'accueillir chaleureusement. Et cet ange, c'était Grand-Mère Sissi.

_« Grand-Mère! »,_ s'écria alors Amélia en sautant dans les bras de la vieille femme, un sourire radieux couvrant son joli visage délicat. Cette dernière éclata alors de rire, le rire d'une grand-mère, le rire le plus merveilleux au monde. Amélia eut presque envie de pleurer tellement elle était heureuse.

« Comment vas-tu? »

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant! », répondit Amélia chaleureusement. « Et toi? »

« Beaucoup mieux maintenant également! » ajouta Grand-Mère Sissi suivit d'un petit rire. « Et comment c'est passé le trajet en train? »

« Plutôt bien. Mais ce n'était pas pareil sans les jumeaux… », répondit Amélia en baissant la tête.

« C'est normal… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras les revoir très bientôt. Nous sommes invités pour le souper avec les Weasley. »

« Vraiment? », questionna la jeune fille, retrouvant soudainement son sourire.

« Oui! »

« Alors on va aller au Terrier? »

Grand-Mère Sissi observa sa petite fille un moment.

« Non. Finalement, les Weasley sont réunies _tu-sais-où_… », chuchota-t-elle en se pencha vers Amélia.

« Oh… », marmonna Amélia en guise de compréhension. En effet, le quartier de l'Ordre était purement secret, et il était très important de rester prudent face à cela, surtout en public, là où l'ennemi pouvait facilement ce dissimulé parmi les bons.

C'est donc au volant de la bonne vieille Citroën 2 CV rouge pompier, une petite voiture aux allures semblables à la beatle si populaire, mais avec beaucoup plus de charme selon la jeune sorcière, que Grand-Mère Sissi reprit le chemin, cette fois accompagné de sa petite fille préférée.

C'était un peu moins de trois heures de route de la gare à la maison, ce qui passa d'ailleurs beaucoup trop rapidement au goût de la jeune fille. En effet, elle adorait la petite voiture rouge, et encore plus le magnifique paysage qui se défilait autour d'elle. Le véhicule avait appartenu à Grand-Père Lester durant maintes années, et dût à ses grands talents en mécanique, un don plutôt rare pour un sorcier, la petite voiture avait tenu la route mieux que jamais, même après de longues années depuis son décès.

À mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient de Londres vers le comté de Dorset situé au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, une petite neige fine tombait sur le pare-brise, obligeant à la grand-mère de ralentir légèrement la cadence, préférant y aller avec précaution et non pas avec précipitation.

Certes, il aurait été également plus rapide d'utiliser un Portoloin, mais la vieille femme savait que sa petite fille appréciait grandement prendre la route avec elle dans la mignonne petite bagnole, zigzaguant entre les collines de Blackmore Bale, admirant les paysages riches en végétation, rêvassant nostalgiquement des merveilleux moments qu'elle avait passés au cours de sa vie dans cet endroit paisible et charmeur, des moments qui avaient passé si vite.

« Et comment va Estelle? », questionna Amélia.

« Elle va beaucoup mieux, son dos lui fait beaucoup moins mal. », assura Grand-Mère Sissi.

En effet, elle avait pris la route la veille en début après-midi, arrivant à l'heure du dîner chez sa sœur Estelle, qui vivait en plein cœur de Londres avec son mari et ses onze chats. Chaque année, lorsqu'elle allait chercher sa petite fille à la gare, la vieille femme préférait partir la veille, et ainsi en profiter pour rendre visite à l'une de ses sœurs.

« D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, elle nous a fait des petits biscuits sablés au citron, pour la route du retour. », ajouta la grand-mère en pointant à l'aveuglette une petite canne de métal ronde sur la banquette arrière.

« Oh ouais! », s'exclama Amélia en la prenant dans ses mains, goutant les succulentes pâtisseries de sa grande tante.

Leur maison se dressait en un lieu idyllique et paradisiaque, notamment baptisé le village de _Stourton Caundle_, situé dans le Comté de Dorset. Depuis sa tendre enfance, du moins la partie tendre au moment de son déménagement avec sa grand-mère, la jeune fille rêvait de partir en excursion, visité chaque coin et chaque angle de Dorset, et plus encore. Il lui arrivait même parfois de rêver secrètement de simplement prendre l'avion, cet étrange engin que les Moldus avaient tendance à utiliser fréquemment lors d'un voyage quelconque, et d'aller visiter le monde. Aller en Égypte, peut-être, ou pourquoi pas l'Alaska. Peu lui importait l'endroit. Elle voulait simplement se sentir normale pour une journée, vivre parmi les Moldus, passés inaperçus, visitant le monde, les cultures, goûter à de nouvelles choses, vivre de nouvelles aventures. Certes, ce rêve secret irréaliste n'était probablement qu'éphémère, car la jeune sorcière savait pertinemment qu'elle appartenait à ce monde, au monde des sorciers. Elle savait qu'on fond, c'était naïf de croire qu'aller ailleurs, que vivre différemment serait pour le mieux. Elle savait qu'elle finirait par s'ennuyer, par se lasser. Elle savait que ses racines étaient trop profondément ancrées dans les terres vastes et pures des sorciers. _Pure._ Un mot si court, un mot si… _puissant_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'était réellement la pureté?

« On arrive dans quelques minutes! »

La voix de Grand-Mère Sissi fit sursauter légèrement la jeune fille, désormais de retour à la réalité, loin de ses pensées sombres et imagées à la fois.

« Oh! », s'exclama Amélia, apercevant sa maison au bout du long chemin étroit privé qui les menait à leur demeure.

Grand-Mère Sissi se stationna avec soin sur le côté de la maison et aida la jeune fille à sortir sa lourde valise qui était méticuleusement installée dans le siège arrière de la voiturette.

« Je suis si heureuse d'être à la maison! », s'exclama fougueusement la jeune sorcière en fonçant au pas de course vers un très haut banc de neige qui se situait de l'autre côté de la maison. C'est avec un manque considérable de gracieuseté qu'elle bondit hardiment dans la petite montagne de neige, se laissant rouler jusqu'en bas de la petite bute, geste digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

« Viens à l'intérieur te réchauffer! Je vais mettre une bouilloire sur le feu, nous préparer un bon thé. »

« J'arrive dans une minute! », répondit Amélia en se remettant sur ses deux pieds, maintenant partiellement recouverte de neige.

Pourtant, avant d'entrer dans sa magnifique demeure en brique ancienne et à la toiture de chaume, la jeune fille admira une dernière fois le magnifique paysage qui s'affichait devant elle.

« Wow. », murmura Amélia avant de faire tranquillement demi-tour, entrant dans sa maison.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait sur les admirables collines blanches. C'était si bon d'avoir dormi dans son grand lit douillet. En descendant à la cuisine, elle retrouva Grand-Mère Sissi qui préparait des gaufres, son petit-déjeuner favori.

« Mmmmm… Ç'a a l'air délicieux! », complimenta Amélia en s'approchant de sa grand-mère.

« Oh! Bon matin, jeune perle! Tu as bien dormi? »

« Très bien! Et toi? »

« Très bien également! Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. La maison est bien vide… Surtout depuis que Milo… Enfin… »

La vieille femme baissa la tête en soupirant. En effet, lors de l'accident dans le bois, Grand-Mère Sissi avait non seulement été gravement blessée, mais elle avait également perdu son chien, celui qui lui rendait compagnie tous les jours.

« Enfin… Ne parlons pas de cela maintenant! C'est une belle journée qui commence. Mieux vaut ne pas la ruiner en s'apitoyant sur le sort de Milo. C'était un bon chien, un chien merveilleux. Il a vécu une belle vie avec nous. C'est bien sûr malheureux qu'il nous ait quittés si tôt, mais il est au paradis maintenant, loin des soucis et de la souffrance qu'il a vécue lors de sa dernière journée sur terre. »

Amélia acquiesça en gardant le silence. Puis, les deux femmes s'installèrent à la table à manger et dégustèrent le somptueux déjeuner en discutant jovialement.

« Margaret va venir faire un petit tour cette après-midi, prendre le thé. »

Margaret était l'autre sœur de la grand-mère d'Amélia. C'était une femme assez extravagante et à la carrure bien ronde. Elle adorait les potins, et se faisait un plaisir fou à les énumérer à Grand-Mère Sissi à chaque fois qu'elle venait à la maison prendre le thé.

« Chouette! Oh, dit Grand-Mère Sissi, j'avais l'intention d'aller faire un tour sur les collines aujourd'hui… Tu ne saurais pas où sont les vieilles raquettes de Grand-Père par hasard? »

La grand-mère afficha un sourire radieux.

« Ah! C'est une bien bonne idée ça! Mais je préférerais que tu n'ailles pas dans la forêt... »

« Mais Grand-Mère… Je promets que n'irait pas plus loin que la clairière… »

« Hmmm… Bon… C'est d'accord… C'est vrai que la clairière n'est pas bien loin, jamais il n'y a eu de danger par ce côté. Et les raquettes ne doivent pas être bien loin… Mmmmm… Laisse-moi quelques minutes, je t'apporte cela! »

En se levant, elle ramassa les assiettes désormais vides sur la table et les mis dans le lavabo. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa robe de chambre fleurie et la pointa sur la vaisselle sale. Les assiettes s'élevèrent dans les airs et une brosse ronde se mit automatiquement à astiquer chaque recoin de la vaisselle.

Elle réapparut dans la salle à manger quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses mains une paire de raquettes à neige typiquement amérindienne. Amélia afficha un sourire.

« Merci! Je vais aller m'habiller! »

En passant à côté de sa grand-mère, Amélia déposa un bec sur sa joue en prenant les grandes raquettes dans ses mains.

La jeune sorcière s'habilla chaudement pour son excursion. Elle enfila une paire de combines en dessous de ses pantalons de neige et porta un des chandails de laine que Grand-Mère lui avait tricoté maintes années plus tôt.

En sortant dehors, un vent glacial amena la jeune fille à resserrer son écharpe et enfiler sa capuche en fourrure sur le dessus de sa tête. Par la suite, elle s'installa sur l'un des bancs de neige à côté de la maison et mis les raquettes dans ses bottes mocassins avec une doublure en laine de mouton.

« Il y a beaucoup de neige, cette année… », murmura Amélia pour elle-même en se redressant.

Les premiers pas en présence des raquettes furent à peu près semblables toutes les premières journées de neiges chaque année : chancelant et incertain. Mais, après quelques minutes, elle s'y réhabitua, comme à chaque fois, et pu marcher aisément jusqu'à la première colline en sifflotant une mélodie festive.

En arrivant au sommet de la colline, elle s'arrêta, contemplant le paysage paradisiaque qui se révélait à elle. La journée était belle, le soleil brillant, ses reflets frappant sur la neige qui avait désormais l'aspect de milliers de cristaux argentés. La forêt paraissait étonnamment dense et donnait l'impression qu'elle était… _féerique._

Alors qu'elle reprenait le pas en direction du boisé, Amélia sortit sa baguette magique, qu'elle avait précautionneusement enfouie dans la manche gauche de son manteau, et formula un des sorts qu'elle avait tendance à beaucoup utiliser lors des journées froides. Au-dessus des paumes de ses mains se forma alors une jolie flamme qui la réchauffa presque instantanément.

Heureusement, en entrant officiellement dans la forêt, les arbres et les sapins la protégeaient du vent et elle put desserrer un peu son écharpe. Un silence quasi parfait régnait dans le boisé, ce qui était particulièrement reposant aux oreilles de la jeune sorcière.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes seulement, elle arriva à une magnifique clairière. Certes, le paysage était beaucoup plus joli en été, mais Amélia y trouva malgré tout beaucoup de charme même en hiver. C'était à cet endroit précis qu'elle pique-niquait avec Grand-Mère Sissi, lors des belles journées de printemps, lorsque les bourgeons se changeaient en magnifiques fleurs sauvages aux couleurs vives.

Elle s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre qui avait péri dans une tempête, là où le vent avait été particulièrement ravageur, et ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant chaque bouffé d'air frais qu'il emplissait ses poumons.

Puis, elle entendit un bruit curieux. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux et mis la main sur sa baguette magique, sur ces gardes. Intérieurement, elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre dans cette partie de la forêt. Elle était beaucoup trop proche des prés, aucune bête dangereuse n'airait dans les coins. Elle repensa à l'attaque qu'avait subie sa grand-mère, mais se rappela qu'elle était beaucoup plus loin dans la forêt qu'Amélia l'était à l'instant.

Elle se leva tranquillement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les oreilles aux aguets. Elle resta immobile une minute ou deux, regardant de tout côté, la baguette pointée vers l'avant, puis, se dirigea vers les bois de nouveau, cette fois en direction de la maison. Elle n'avait pas réellement peur, certes, mais elle se disait qu'elle avait profité suffisamment de sa tranquillité et qu'il était temps qu'elle retourne voir chez elle, voir sa grand-mère.

Seulement, au moment où elle quitta la clairière, elle entendit de nouveau le mystérieux bruit. Cette fois, elle le perçut plus précisément comme était un faible hurlement. Elle en fut immédiatement alarmée, non pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de la petite créature qui semblait en péril. Le hurlement se fit plus insistant à mesure qu'elle s'approcha d'un grand mélèze qui se dressait vers sa droite. Elle constata qu'il semblait y avoir un trou, comme si quelque chose avait voulu creuser une tanière, mais ne l'avait jamais achevé. En s'approchant avec lenteur, la jeune fille réussit alors à percevoir une petite boule de fourrure blanche comme la neige qui s'était cachée dans le trou. La petite créature l'observait de ces petits yeux ambrés, la peur se lisant sur son visage.

Amélia plaqua une main sur sa bouche, observant ce qui se révélait en fait à être un pauvre petit louveteau qui semblait apeuré, les oreilles désormais cramper vers l'arrière. Elle regarda aussitôt dans les environs, à la recherche de ce qui devrait être la mère du petit canidé. Elle ne vit rien dans les parages, ce qui l'amena à s'approcher davantage.

« Où es ta maman, petit loup? », murmura alors Amélia en se penchant précautionneusement.

Le louveteau gémit subtilement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement de recul.

« Ne t'en fais pas, petit coco… Je vais t'aider si tu me laisses faire. »

De nouveau, une petite complainte sortit de sa bouche, mais cette fois, il s'était redressé légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas blessé, hein? », questionna Amélia.

Le louveteau demeura silencieux, l'observa de ses grands yeux pâles. La jeune sorcière s'agenouilla auprès du petit loup lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près puis lentement, elle approcha sa main de l'animal. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit bébé, se disait-elle intérieurement. Le louveteau approcha alors son museau afin de renifler la mitaine d'Amélia, la curiosité vainquant définitivement la peur. Pendant un moment, il sembla analyser la jeune fille, puis, ses oreilles se redressèrent sur sa tête. Amélia lui sourit alors et lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles avec délicatesse. Le petit animal sembla apprécier, crampant sa tête sur le côté, fermant ses yeux de moitié.

« Tu as faim, ou soif peut-être? », questionna de nouveau la sorcière.

L'animal redressa sa tête davantage et tenta de se lever. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Amélia réalisait à quel point il était petit. Et _maigre. _

« Bon sang, je ne peux pas te laisser ici… », chuchota Amélia au louveteau en affichant un air inquiet.

Elle marqua une courte pause, hésitante.

« Bon. Je… Tu… Tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord? »

Sur ce, elle approcha ce deux mains de l'animal sauvage et le souleva. Curieusement, le louveteau ne laissa sortir aucun son indiquant une complainte ou un refus. Soulagée, Amélia le pressa contre son corps, entourant ses bras atour de la petite bête et reprit le chemin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'emmener en sureté. Il y aura de la nourriture, quelque chose à boire et un petit coin douillet. », réconforta la jeune sorcière.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le son de sa voix, ou le simple fait qu'il y avait désormais du mouvement autour de lui, mais le louveteau semblait se détendre à chaque instant. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la forêt, ce qui lui parut pour la première fois comme une éternité, elle s'avança à grands pas vers la colline. Puis, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Oh. Petit problème._ Qu'est-ce que Grand-Mère Sissi allait penser de tout ça?_

Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration qui lui glaça la trachée, et reprit le chemin, la tête haute.

« De toute façon, il n'est pas question que je le laisse mourir de faim. », se justifia la jeune sorcière pour elle-même dans le but de se donner un peu de courage et de bons arguments.

« _Non, je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser. »_

_**.oOoOo.**_

_**Enfin, j'ai finalement posté un nouveau chapitre! Et heureusement, la suite viendra beaucoup plus rapidement parce qu'elle est déjà presque toute écrite! :)**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous êtes curieux et curieuses de la suite! Moi je le suis! À très bientôt mes lecteurs favoris!**_

_**xoxo**_


	33. Rencontre inattendue tant attendue

**_Chapitre 33 : Rencontre inattendue tant attendue_**

Étendue à plat ventre sur son grand lit, Amélia avait les yeux rivés sur un bouquin particulièrement volumineux pesant sans le moindre doute le double de Snow, son petit louveteau au pelage blanc qui était couché en boule juste à côté d'elle, profondément endormi. Mis à part les ronflements lents et profonds qui s'échappaient régulièrement de la bouche de l'animal, tout était silencieux dans la vaste demeure au style campagnard.

Les vacances des fêtes avaient passé si vite. Déjà, ils tiraient à leurs fins. Pour le réveillon, elle avait passé la soirée avec sa grand-mère. Le jour de Noël, une des deux sœurs de Grand-Mère Sissi, Margaret, était venu pour le festin accompagné de son mari, ainsi que plusieurs cousines éloignées du même âge que la jeune sorcière. Tout s'était déroulé jovialement, elle avait reçu de formidables présents et avait mangé avec gourmandise. Elle avait reçu un bon nombre de Gallions de ses parents par hibou, comme à chaque année, ainsi qu'une lettre particulièrement brève, mais elle ne les avait pas vus pour le temps des fêtes.

Selon la jeune sorcière, il n'y avait définitivement rien de plus reposant qu'une douce matinée dans sa chambre, située au troisième étage dans le grenier, étendu sur son grand lit à lire paisiblement, sans le moindre bruit, profitant des rayons de soleil qui perçaient à travers les épais nuages blancs, ainsi illuminant la grande baie vitrée qui ornait le mur Est de sa chambre, rendant la pièce incroyablement céleste.

Pour Amélia, rien n'aurait possiblement pu perturber la sérénité de la maison. Elle était en paix avec elle-même, en repos total. Pourtant, le son de la sonnette de la porte retentit, comme pour défier la quiétude qui y régnait quelques instants plus tôt, résonnant dans le domicile vide, sortant la jeune Gryffondor des limbes paradisiaque.

Pendant un moment, elle resta figée, les oreilles aux aguets. Snow était finalement sorti du monde parallèle des rêves et était également à l'écoute, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses grandes oreilles touffues redressées sur le dessus de son crâne.

« Reste ici. », ordonna alors calmement la jeune sorcière à l'animal qui l'observait avec la langue pendouillant sur le côté.

En se levant de son lit, ce qui s'avéra à être d'un effort considérable du particulièrement au fait qu'elle s'y croyait au paradis quelques minutes plutôt, et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qui était entrouverte. Rapidement, elle descendit les escaliers qui séparaient les deux étages qui se situaient en dessous d'elle. Arrivant à l'entrer, elle hésita, les yeux fixant la porte rouge qui semblait soudainement démesurément imposante à cet instant précis. Puis, jugeant que ça faisait déjà un bon moment que la mystérieuse personne devait attendre de l'autre côté de la porte, Amélia fit un pas vers l'avant, posant sa main sur la poigner glacé. Quiconque aurait alors facilement deviné que la jeune fille ne s'attendait immensément pas à se trouver face à l'homme vêtu de noir qui la dominait de toute sa grandeur.

« Bon matin. », résonna alors la voix du maître des potions dans la tête d'Amélia, encore sous le choc.

« Bon ma-matin. », bredouilla-t-elle avec maladresse.

Il y eut alors ce premier moment de silence définitivement embarrassant qui pesa lourdement sur les épaules d'Amélia.

« Je suis conscient que ma visite n'était prévue que pour ce soir, mais il s'avère que j'ai eu un imprévu et je devrai m'absenter très prochainement. », débuta-t-il alors d'une voix posée. « Mais si je vous dérange, je peux repasser plus tard, j'ai l'après-midi de libre… », ajouta-t-il en étudiant le visage désormais livide de la jeune sorcière.

« Je… Non… Non, vous pouvez entrer… », répondit-elle, hésitante.

Le professeur dut subitement s'en rendre compte, car il passa le cadre de la porte avec tout autant d'incertitude.

Se sentant incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle pointa un des crochets vides sur le mur, ce qu'il comprit immédiatement comme étant une offre d'y déposer son manteau. Ce qu'il fit avec grâce, mais surtout, en silence. Puis, d'un pas tremblotant, elle se dirigea vers le salon, suivi de près du professeur.

« Votre grand-mère est-elle présente? », questionna-t-il en observant du coin de l'œil les alentours, conscient du silence étrange sous-entendant qu'ils étaient seuls.

Amélia se mordit la lèvre du bas avec vigueur.

« Non… », répondit-elle par la suite, avec lenteur.

Le maître des potions la dévisagea alors avec cet habituel air impérieux dont personne n'arrivait à surpasser.

« _Non?_ », répéta-t-il, les sourcils arqués, incitant la jeune sorcière d'en ajouter davantage.

« Elle est sortie en début de matinée faire les courses… Elle devrait revenir très bientôt. », répondit-elle avec assurance. « Enfin, je crois… », ajouta-t-elle par la suite, nettement moins convaincante.

Le professeur Snape releva lentement la tête, fixant toujours de ses yeux noirs la jeune sorcière. Amélia avait la curieuse intuition que son regard sombre ne se voulait pas réellement menaçant, mais il lui donna tout de même froid dans le dos.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, je vais aller préparer le thé. », marmonna alors Amélia en pointant l'un des deux fauteuils solitaire, juste en face du grand divan bleu séparer d'une table basse antique.

Le professeur leva une main.

« Inutile de préparer le thé, Miss Walters. »

Amélia le fixa d'un air grandement confus. Il détourna alors le regard et s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils solitaires, le dos droit.

« Alors… », débuta la sorcière, tapant inconsciemment du pied, « Vous avez apporté la bague? », questionna-t-elle en relevant la tête.

« Naturellement. », répondit-il d'un ton calme.

Amélia démontra alors soudainement plus d'intérêt à la conversation.

« Alors, je peux la voir? », ajouta-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

Le professeur Snape tourna la tête en direction de la sorcière.

« Bien sûr. », répondit-il, à la grande surprise d'Amélia.

Cette dernière resta alors immobile, cessant de taper son pied sur le sol, les yeux braqués sur l'accoutrement de son professeur, se demandant dans quelle poche il l'avait caché. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun mouvement démontrant qu'il avait pleinement l'intention de lui montrer la bague. _Sa_ _bague._

« Alors? », questionna Amélia, perdant patience.

« Alors _quoi?_ », répliqua le professeur, faisait mine de ne pas comprendre alors que la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Alors? Vous me la montrez, cette bague? », répondit-elle avec insistance.

« Certainement. »

« Alors vous attendez quoi? Que le Titanic se rebâtisse et coule de nouveau? »

Le professeur ne sembla pas amusé de sa petite remarque énumérant un drame Moldu qui s'était produit des décennies plus tôt.

« J'attends que votre grand-mère soit présente. », répondit-il alors, le visage moqueur et fier.

Amélia crispa des poings alors qu'il détournait nonchalamment les yeux. En suivant son regard, elle constata qu'en fait, il avait le regard braqué sur son piano droit, situé dans le coin de la pièce.

« Vous avez un piano… », constata-t-il soudainement, brisant le silence parfait.

Amélia observa son piano en bois teint d'un magnifique rouge, une couleur qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

« En effet. Je ne saurais en jouer aussi naturellement si je n'en possédais aucun. », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. « Et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais bien sûr, le vôtre est… »

Elle hésita un moment, regrettant presque d'avoir poursuivi sa phrase, se remémorant distinctement la seconde fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans les quartiers du professeur Snape, plus précisément la fois où il l'avait retrouvé alors qu'elle s'était enfuie du train, mais surtout le moment où elle avait eu la chance de performer avec le magnifique piano à queue du maître des potions.

« _Différent._ », termina le professeur.

Amélia plongea alors son regard doré dans celui du professeur Snape.

« Oui, c'est ça, le vôtre est… _différent._ », conclut-elle d'un air absent.

Le silence refit surface une minute ou deux, ou peut-être était-ce que quelques secondes, elle ne saurait le dire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre que la jeune sorcière reprit de tous ses sens. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la source de la cacophonie qui détruisait sans aucune gêne la tranquillité qui régnait dans le salon, et s'arrêta brusquement devant les escaliers.

Étalé de tout son long, bien qu'il fût particulièrement court, les quatre pattes en l'air, Snow l'observait à l'envers. Réalisant qu'elle avait complètement oublié son louveteau et qu'il semblait considérablement avoir dégringolé toutes les marches des deux étages, elle se précipita à sa rescousse, s'étalant sur ses genoux, le corps penché vers l'avant. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, le petit loup se redressa avec une agilité surprenante avant qu'elle ne put le prendre dans ses bras, sa queue touffue frétillant de tout côté. Il aboya à quelques reprises, sautillant de droite à gauche, la langue sortit, ce qui donnait l'impression à la jeune fille qu'il souriait. Soulagé qu'il était en parfaite forme, Amélia ouvrit grand les bras et Snow sauta instantanément sur elle, la léchant sur les joues joyeusement, oubliant totalement qu'il avait fait une chute périlleuse quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle réapparut alors dans le salon, cette fois tenant dans ses bras son louveteau qui remarqua alors le professeur Snape, immédiatement en alerte. La tête baissée, les oreilles à plat sur sa tête, repoussée vers l'arrière, il fixait l'homme avec un air mauvais. Amélia fut particulièrement surprise de la réaction de son animal. Certes, il ne démontrait aucune agressivité, mais visiblement, il était sur ses gardes. Amélia lui gratta le dessus de la tête afin de le calmer et lui chuchota près des oreilles. Le loup se détendit au son rassurant de la voix de sa maîtresse puis se retourna la tête, la couchant sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière, fermant déjà ses yeux ambrés.

« Vous avez un nouveau chien, à ce que je vois. », constata alors le maître des potions en observant la jeune fille et l'animal s'installer sur le divan en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela? », questionna alors Amélia en le dévisageant subtilement.

Le professeur maintint son regard.

« Parce que visiblement, ce chien semble très jeune, donc je doute que vous l'ayez depuis maintes années. Également, votre ancien chien est mort dans la forêt lors de l'attaque de votre grand-mère. »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille se décrocha. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la choquait le plus, le fait qu'il mentionne l'accident qui avait gravement blessé sa grand-mère, ou le fait qu'il se souvenait que son chien était mort. Elle vit qu'il avait élevé les sourcils, attendant plus ou moins patiemment la réponse qu'elle lui sortirait, cette fois.

« Euh bien… Vous avez tort. », répondit-elle alors d'un ton de défi.

Le professeur la dévisagea avec amusement.

« Ah vraiment? », répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur qui apparaissait tranquillement sur son visage livide.

« Oui. »

« Et en quoi ai-je tort? », poursuivit-il, curieux.

Amélia laissa quelques secondes s'écouler, savourant sa victoire à l'avance, et répondit :

« Vous avez tort parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un chien. »

Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, ce qui satisfit la jeune sorcière au plus haut point.

« Ah bon. Et de quel animal s'agit-il, selon vous? D'un gros lézard velu? », répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Amélia ne se laissa pas intimider.

« Il s'agit d'un loup, professeur. », répondit-elle fièrement avec un timbre d'insolence dans son ton de voix.

Le maître des potions recula instinctivement la tête, les poings crispés.

« Et comment diable vous êtes-vous procuré un loup, Miss Walters? », questionna-t-il d'un air incrédule.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt. »

Sa réponse sembla exaspérer le professeur Snape, qui avait fermé les yeux en guise d'appréhension.

« Vous avez pris avec vous un animal sauvage que vous avez trouvé dans une _forêt?_ », répéta-t-il avec lenteur, faisait paraitre la situation bien plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

« Il était abandonné! Il était seul dans le froid, sans nourriture! Je ne pouvais tout de même pas le laisser seul! », s'expliqua-t-elle avec fermeté.

Sa réponse sembla l'exaspérer davantage.

« Miss Walters. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a une raison toute précise pour laquelle ce loup était abandonné? », questionna-t-il en soupirant, comme si la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

Amélia fronça les sourcils, cherchant le sens de ses paroles, puis elle comprit.

« C'est absolument injuste! L'abandonner parce qu'il a le pelage blanc? C'est ridicule! », s'emporta-t-elle.

« Un être albinos est ridicule. », répliqua-t-il très calmement.

Amélia parut soudainement scandalisée. Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à exploser sa rage, le professeur se leva. Prise par surprise, la jeune sorcière ravala ses paroles, l'observant d'un air un peu plus inquiet.

« Je crois que je ne vous dérangerai pas davantage. Visiblement, vous semblez d'une humeur à fleur de peau et moi, je suis serrée dans le temps. C'est dommage que je n'aie pas pu discuter avec votre grand-mère. La prochaine fois, je ne repassai pas sans vous avoir avertie à l'avance. »

« Mais professeur! Les vacances sont presque terminées! Je dois prendre le train dès demain afin de retourner à Poudlard! Nous n'aurons pas la possibilité de nous rencontrer si vous partez maintenant! »

« Dans ce cas, je reviendrai un autre soir discuter avec votre grand-mère sans votre présence. »

Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le petit hall d'entrée, récupérant son manteau sur le crochet sur son passage. Amélia était restée clouée sur le divan, le regard fixant le vide, confuse entre son sentiment de frustration et d'étonnement. Puis, entendant la porte s'ouvrir, elle se redressa brusquement, faisant basculer Snow sur le divan. Elle se dirigea au pas de course à l'entrée et arriva jusqu'à lui. Le professeur avait déjà quitté la chaleur suffocante de la maison pour la fraicheur glaciale de l'extérieur.

« Merci de m'avoir accordée de votre temps. Visiblement, c'était une erreur que je tâcherai de ne pas reproduire. », conclu-t-il en se retournant rapidement.

Puis, il s'éloigna à une vitesse hallucinante, sous les yeux vides d'émotions de la sorcière. Alors qu'elle décida de le rattraper, elle le vit disparaitre dans le milieu de la rue, ne laissant que le vide derrière lui. Alors qu'elle accourut inutilement vers l'endroit où il se retrouvait quelques instants plus tôt, les pieds nus, elle s'enfonça dans la neige et du faire demi-tour afin d'aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Il devait avoir lancé un sortilège sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, car il n'y avait réellement aucune trace de son passage sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait son entrée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, cette fois, nettement moins détendue que l'heure d'avant. Elle se tenait debout devant la grande vitrine circulaire, fixant d'un air absent la rue dépourvue de sorcier. Bien sûr, l'arrivée du professeur Snape l'avait grandement surprise, mais c'est son départ qui l'avait étonnamment troublé.

Trop perturbée pour lire, la sorcière s'étala sur son lit, s'enveloppant dans une de ses couvertures en polar. Snow vint la rejoindre peu de temps après, se collant sur sa maîtresse, alors que cette dernière était déjà profondément endormie.

Le bruit de casserole la réveilla en sursaut, et Amélia regarda autour d'elle, confuse. Elle arrivait à peine à voir autour d'elle, le soleil s'étant couché, le crépuscule dominant le reste. _Bon sang, j'ai dormi tout l'après-midi?_, se questionna-t-elle intérieurement, agitant une main qui fit allumer la lampe à huile sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'étira les bras et arqua le dos pendant quelques secondes, regrettant d'avoir perdu un après-midi ensoleillé à sommeiller. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de Snow, et en déduisit qu'il devait être dans la cuisine avec Grand-Mère Sissi.

« Oh! Te voilà debout! », répliqua la vieille femme en voyant sa petite fille pour la première fois dans la journée.

« Ouais… Je crois m'être endormi quelques heures… », justifia Amélia en se grattant la tête, s'installant sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Snow vint la rejoindre aussitôt, grimpant ses pattes d'avant sur les mollets de la jeune sorcière. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, à la grande joie du louveteau, et poursuivit la conversation avec sa grand-mère.

« Hmmm… Ça sent bon. », complimenta-t-elle.

« Merci! Ça devrait être prêt dans peu de temps. Il n'est que 17h00 mais le soleil est déjà couché, s'en ait déprimant… »

« Ouais… », approuva Amélia.

« Alors qu'as-tu fait en matinée? », questionna alors la vieille femme.

La jeune sorcière se figea sur place. Elle reprit alors presque instantanément son air normal, remerciant le ciel que sa grand-mère n'avait pas remarqué son soudain changement d'attitude.

« Euh… Pas grand-chose… J'ai lu, principalement… », bredouilla-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

« Ah! C'est bien. Et quoi d'autre? », ajouta Grand-Mère Sissi.

Amélia fronça les sourcils. La vieille femme sourit. Elle était tombée en plein dans le mille.

« _Alors?_ », insista-t-elle.

Amélia soupira.

« Disons que j'ai eu de la visite… »

« De la visite? Mais qui donc? », s'empressa de questionner Grand-Mère Sissi, intéressé.

« Euh… Le professeur Snape... », avoua la jeune sorcière, fixant désormais ses pieds.

« _Le professeur Snape?_ », répéta la vieille sorcière, les yeux ronds. « Mais je croyais qu'il devait venir ce soir seulement! »

« Oui, c'est vrai… Mais il a eu un imprévu donc il ne pourra pas être présent ce soir… »

« Oh… », s'exclama-t-elle, comprenant finalement la raison de sa visite.

« Il a donc tenté sa chance aujourd'hui dans l'espoir de te croiser. »

« Ah… C'est vraiment dommage qu'il ait choisi la journée où je fais mes courses... »

« En effet… »

« Il a dit quand il reviendrait? », questionna-t-elle.

Amélia hésita.

« Pas vraiment, non. »

Elle se sentait stupide. Elle aurait dû lui demander.

« J'ai oublié de lui demander… Mais il a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas sans nous avertir à l'avance, la prochaine fois. »

« Ah… D'accord, d'accord. »

La vieille sorcière prépara la table à manger, avec l'aide d'Amélia qui plaçait les ustensiles à côté des assiettes, et les deux femmes dégustèrent le somptueux repas. Heureusement, Grand-Mère Sissi ne posa pas trop de questions à sa petite fille au sujet de sa visite en début d'après-midi, au plus grand soulagement de cette dernière, voyant qu'elle préférait nettement changer de sujet et profita de leur dernier dîner ensemble avant le retour à Poudlard.

« Oh! En passant, je vais faire un tour au _Gnome Rieur_. Étant donné que le professeur Snape ne sera pas présent ce soir, j'ai écrit à Kat et nous sommes censés nous rejoindre là-bas. », dit alors Amélia.

« Hmm… Mais tu ne dois pas rentrer trop tard! Nous devons être à la gare de train demain matin! », répondit la sorcière.

« Non non, promit! Je ne serai pas partie longtemps, après tout, je tiens vraiment à passer la fin de la soirée avec toi. », répondit Amélia en se levant et en donnant une bise sur la joue de sa grand-mère favorite.

Par la suite, elle monta à l'étage afin d'aller changer son accoutrement. Elle choisit un joli chemisier vert, qui s'harmonisait à merveille avec le doré de ses yeux, qu'elle enfila à la vitesse de l'éclair et replaça ses longs cheveux ondulés.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec tout autant de détermination et décrocha son manteau d'un des crochets. Ses yeux se ruèrent alors sur le crochet vide qui contenait le  
manteau de son professeur, quelques heures plus tôt. Mais elle secoua rapidement la tête, enfila son manteau et ses bottes, puis ouvrit la porte du placard. Elle y découvrit maintes choses, comprenant entre autres le balai volant qu'elle cherchait, la _Flèche d'Argent_ qu'elle avait eu en cadeau d'anniversaire par ses grands-parents maintes années plus tôt. À côté se trouvait le balai de sa grand-mère, la Bombe Bleue, un balai particulièrement fiable et familial doté d'une sirène antivol, puis celui que Derek lui avait prêté lors de sa visite dans un endroit nommé _Le Pub du Farfadet_, une vieille Comète 260. Perdue dans ses pensées, Amélia ne remarqua pas Grand-Mère Sissi qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée, les mains sur les hanches.

« Il fait un peu froid pour prendre ton balai, tu ne trouves pas? »

Amélia se retourna.

« Non, ce n'est pas si terrible. »

La vieille femme soupira.

« Ma chérie, le soleil est couché, je peux donc t'assurer que la température a descendu de quelques degrés. »

« Peut-être, mais si l'équipe de Gryffondor arrive à jouer au Quidditch en plein hiver, assis sur leurs balais durant des heures et des heures, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'y arriverais pas. En plus, ça va me prendre qu'une vingtaine de minutes! », justifia Amélia.

La grand-mère soupira de nouveau.

« Ma petite perle. Je ne questionne pas ta capacité de voler en hiver. Je crois juste qu'il soit plus prudent de… »

« Grand-Mère, tu sais que je n'aime pas transplaner. », répliqua Amélia sans laisser le temps à sa grand-mère de terminer sa phrase.

« Dans ce cas, laisse-moi aller te reconduire avec la voiture de ton grand-père. »

Les yeux de la jeune sorcière s'élargissent. La grand-mère leva alors les mains en guise de défaite.

« D'accord, d'accord! Dans ce cas, je te laisse prendre la voiture… Tu l'as déjà conduit à plusieurs reprises. »

« Mais c'est glissant et sombre dehors… En voiture ça va être bien plus dangereux qu'en balai. »

La vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel, plaquant ses mains de nouveau sur ses hanches. En la regardant ainsi, Amélia avait l'impression de faire face à Mrs. Weasley, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Cette situation détendit l'atmosphère une fois qu'elle eut expliqué la raison de son hystérie à sa grand-mère, et cette dernière lui permit alors de quitter avec son balai, lui faisant promettre d'être ultra prudente et de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Comme prévu, elle arriva au petit pub de sorcier une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les doigts gelés sur le manche de son balai.

En poussant la porte, une petite sonnette signala son arrivée, heureusement attirant l'attention de personne. D'ailleurs, le pub était étonnamment très peu peuplé ce soir-là. Comme elle s'en attendait, Kat, une amie d'enfance qui était entre autres une Crackmol, n'était pas arrivée encore, dû plus précisément au fait qu'Amélia était à l'avance. Elle en profita donc pour s'asseoir sur une des banquettes dans le coin du pub, récupérant un journal sur son passage.

Le serveur vint la voir une minute plus tard et elle ordonna pour débuter une bierreaubeurre. Alors qu'elle le voyait s'éloigner, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'un des seuls clients dans la place. Assis dans le coin opposé à elle, un homme d'une certaine élégance tenait un journal entre ses mains, concentré. Il y avait plusieurs verres vides à côté de lui, signe que ça devait faire un bon moment qu'il était présent. Puis, il se retourna à l'arrivée du serveur et Amélia sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il faut dire que l'éclairage était tamisé et qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le croiser ici.

Aussitôt, elle détourna les yeux, de peur que le regard qu'elle pesait sur lui attire son attention. Instinctivement, elle plaqua une grosse partie de ses cheveux épais sur la moitié de son visage et crampa les épaules vers l'intérieur, son journal levé très haut. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait immédiatement quitté le pub, mais Kat allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, elle ne pouvait l'abandonné ainsi. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration et lu pour la quatrième fois un article bien banal qui aurait suffi d'être lu une fois seulement.

Puis, soudainement, la sonnette de la porte retentit et Amélia espéra plus que tout au monde que c'était le professeur Snape qui avait quitté le pub, ou du moins qu'il s'agissait de Kat. Elle se retourna avec précaution et constata avec déception qu'il ne s'agissait d'aucun des deux. En revanche, l'un des trois hommes qui venaient d'apparaitre reconnut aussitôt Amélia et se dirigea vers elle les bras grands ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon sang, mais quelle surprise! », s'exclama l'homme un peu trop fort au goût de la jeune fille, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant Monsieur Albert, un vieil ami de son grand-père.

La jeune sorcière tenta du plus qu'elle pouvait de sourire, mais elle doutait que le résultat fût fructueux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? », questionna-t-il aussitôt en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

« J'attends une amie… », répondit-elle, reprenant un peu de son sens en réalisant que le professeur Snape n'avait pas bronché et semblait très peu conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. « Et vous, comment allez-vous, Monsieur Albert? »

« Ah! Toujours aussi poli, ma chère! Mais je vais mieux que jamais! », répondit-il avec enthousiasme. « Oh! Rude que je suis, Amélia, je te présente Raoul et Alphonse! », ajouta alors l'homme. « Les mecs, voici Amélia, la petite fille de Lester et Sidalya! »

Les deux hommes semblèrent finalement comprendre et salua la jeune fille à tour de rôle.

« La dernière fois qu'on t'a vue, tu n'étais encore qu'une toute petite puce… », ajouta l'un des amis de Monsieur Albert. Elle comprit alors qu'il faisait illusion à l'enterrement de son grand-père, qui avait eu lieu huit ans plus tôt.

« Cette petite est comme Lester, une vraie de vraie musicienne! Si seulement vous l'entendiez! », poursuivit Albert.

Puis, elle le vit avec horreur regarder les alentours.

« Ah! Le vieux piano est toujours là! Héhé! Amélia, tu pourrais nous jouer un morceau de jazz, comme ton grand-père te l'a montré! »

Amélia sentit son visage se décomposer.

« Ah… Hé hé… ouais, ben je ne sais pas trop… Le piano est vieux et désaccorder depuis si longtemps, je ne crois pas que ça serait très agréable à écouter… Je n'ai pas apporté mes partitions et… »

« Cesse ces sottises! Une talentueuse comme toi n'a pas besoin de bout de papier pour jouer! Le piano est parfait, je te dis, _parfait!_ », répondit-il, refusant catégoriquement les excuses jugées non valables de la jeune fille.

Amélia soupira, sachant que la partie était peine perdue à l'avance.

« Ah! Moi j'aime bien le jazz! Tu connais du _Evans_? », ajouta Raoul, ou peut-être était-ce Alphonse, Amélia n'avait pas mémorisé qui était qui.

Avec lenteur, Amélia se leva et se dirigea vers le piano de l'autre côté de la pièce, la mine basse. Sur son passage, elle tenta de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers la table où était assis l'homme qu'elle aurait tant voulu éviter, mais elle ne parvint pas à l'apercevoir et poursuivit son chemin en priant.

Elle s'installa gracieusement au piano, les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle savait exactement quelle pièce elle allait interpréter ce soir-là. Elle pensa à son grand-père, lui qui l'avait initié à la musique jazz. Elle installa ses doigts fins sur les touches, dont le tiers était cassé ou légèrement abîmé, sans y mettre du poids, laissant le silence bercer sa concentration. C'est alors qu'elle plaqua les premiers accords en douceur, captant l'attention des clients du pub. Aussitôt les premières notes jouer, elle entendit Albert l'acclamer en sifflant avec puissance, alors que les autres s'étaient mis à applaudir chaleureusement, reconnaissant immédiatement l'une des œuvres les plus appréciées de Bill Evans, _A time for Love._

Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, oubliant même où elle était, elle se laissa guider par le rythme jazzé de la mélodie qu'elle avait si souvent entendue. C'était la pièce au piano favorite de Grand-Mère Sissi. Amélia se souvint toujours d'un Noël où elle s'était mise à pianoter sur le magnifique instrument qui se trouvait toujours dans le salon de ses grands-parents. Aussitôt, Grand-Père Lester s'était levé et avait pris Grand-Mère Sissi par la main, la regardant dans les yeux amoureusement, et ils s'étaient mis à danser sur le rythme de la musique. C'était l'un des plus beaux moments de ses grands-parents réunis qu'elle avait, et il lui paraissait absolument impossible de l'oublier un jour.

En terminant, elle se surprit à ouvrir les yeux, réalisant qu'ils étaient restés fermés quelques minutes, et sembla revenir à la réalité à chaque acclamation supplémentaire.

« Magnifique! Magnifique! », s'exclama Albert en s'approchant, les bras grands ouverts.

Amélia lui sourit timidement. Elle pencha la tête subtilement en guise de remerciement, rejoignant se mains ensembles.

« C'était la pièce favorite de ta grand-mère, je me trompe? », questionna Raoul.

« Oui. Et ce l'ai toujours. », mentionna Amélia, ravie.

« Magnifique! Magnifique! », répéta-t-il, plus joyeux que jamais. « Aller viens, je te paie ce que tu veux au menu! », ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule, la dirigeant vers le comptoir de la barmaid.

Amélia put alors jeter un bref coup d'œil digne d'une subtilité remarquable vers la table qui était occupé quelques minutes plus tôt par le professeur Snape. À son grand étonnement, mais surtout à son énorme soulagement, elle ne vit aucune trace du maître des potions. La jeune fille se dit qu'il devait avoir quitté le bar en l'apercevant, et c'était probablement pour le mieux.

En s'installant au comptoir sur un haut tabouret, la jeune sorcière commanda une assiette de nachos gratinée ainsi qu'un deuxième verre de bierraubeure. Les quelques clients du bar virent tous la voir à tour de rôle, la félicitant pour la magnifique pièce dont elle leur avait fait part plus tôt. Gêner, elle leurs correspondirent tous à peu près la même chose.

« Merci… Ça m'a fait plaisir… », répliqua-t-elle pour la cinquième fois, cette fois à une sorcière d'un certain âge qui avait des cheveux particulièrement excentriques, qui s'éloigna aussitôt le compliment dit.

Certes, c'était touchant d'être acclamé de la sorte, si tel était le mot, mais pour le moment, elle aurait nettement préféré passer inaperçue. Heureusement, ses nachos arrivèrent assez rapidement, lui ayant donné toutefois le temps de finir son second verre, et elle oublia ses soucis un certain moment lorsqu'elle croqua dans un nacho grillé à point.

« Hmmm… Si seulement ils nous servaient des nachos à Poudlard, de temps à autre… », se murmurra-t-elle à elle-même à voix basse.

Mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas aussi subtil qu'elle l'aurait espéré étant donné qu'elle fut interrompue par un homme qui était installé à côté d'elle bien avant son arrivée au comptoir.

« Dans ce cas, vous ne mangeriez rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas? », questionna la voix masculine.

Amélia fronça les sourcils, regardant à l'avant d'elle, reconnaissant cette voix un peu trop à son goût. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, craignant le pire. Et le pire fut bel et bien confirmé dès l'instant où ses prunelles croisèrent ceux du professeur de potion à Poudlard.

Elle resta immobile un moment, son sang cessant de circuler dans ses veines, du moins c'est l'effet que ça lui donnait. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il avait quitté le bar, la réalité était qu'il s'était simplement déplacé pour s'installer au comptoir.

« Je ne me doutais pas que vous étiez également doué dans le style jazz. », fit alors remarquer le professeur Snape, brisant le malaise qui les liaient un à l'autre de façon particulièrement désagréable.

« Je ne le suis pas… Je connais simplement deux ou trois pièces. Mon grand-père était bien plus impressionnant. », réagit-elle, repoussant le semi-compliment qu'il lui faisait, comme moyen de défense.

Puis, hésitante, ajouta :

« Je croyais que vous étiez occupé, ce soir… »

Le professeur Snape pencha la tête, l'observant d'un air ennuyé.

« Il est encore tôt. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête en silence, ne sachant quoi ajouter pour pimenter cette conversation particulièrement inconfortable.

Le professeur leva un sourcil, tournant la tête ailleurs. Amélia vit alors la parfaite opportunité de s'éclipser. Un peu trop brusquement, elle se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers le coin du comptoir, là où se tenait la barmaid, essuyant un verre propre à l'aide d'un chiffon.

« Merci pour tout! », dit alors Amélia.

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil, le sourire collé aux lèvres, et murmura tout bas :

« Cet homme, là-bas… », débuta-t-elle en désignant le professeur Snape, qui avait toujours la tête tournée, « il te fixait bizarrement… »

Amélia afficha un air horrifié. Conscient du sens que prenait sa phrase, la barmaid reprit immédiatement :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Il semblait simplement hyper surpris de te voir… Vous vous connaissez? », questionna-t-elle.

Amélia hésita un moment.

« Euu… En quelque sorte… »

La barmaid la regarda, les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, elle n'avait jamais étudié à Poudlard, autrement elle l'aurait immédiatement reconnu.

« Je… Je dois y aller… », ajouta Amélia afin de couper la conversation.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et la salua.

« Tu reviendras nous jouer un autre morceau, un de ces quatre! », répliqua-t-elle.

Amélia lui sourit, préférant n'ajouter rien. Elle se promit de ne pas revenir de sitôt. Rapidement, elle récupéra son manteau ainsi que son balai, qui trainait toujours sur la banquette auquel elle s'était installée en arrivant dans le pub.

Elle dit au revoir à Albert ainsi qu'à ses compagnons, qui prirent un peu trop de temps à lui répéter de revenir bientôt et de jouer de nouveau une pièce jazz. Une dernière fois, elle le remercia pour le petit repas et sortit finalement à l'extérieur, soulager. Finalement, Kat n'était pas venu la rejoindre, c'était extrêmement décevant, mais pas si surprenant. Kat était accro à son portable et Amélia songea qu'elle devait avoir complètement oublié l'heure alors qu'elle devait clavarder avec son amoureux du jour. Kat avait tenté de convaincre Amélia s'acheter un portable, mais cette dernière était sceptique à l'idée de se procurer cette chose électronique.

Enfin, l'avantage du fait qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée ce soir lui donnait quand même l'opportunité de quitter plus tôt et de passer davantage de temps avec Grand-Mère Sissi.

Alors qu'elle enfourchait son balai, le son de la clochette retentit, signalant que quelqu'un sortait du bar. Elle regretta de s'être retournée, au lieu de simplement ignorer la présence du nouvel intrus, et de simplement décoller vers les airs, prenant le chemin de sa maison.

« Vous comptez réellement retourner chez vous en balai? », questionna le professeur Snape, qui se tenait le dos droit, les mains dans les poches.

Ce commentaire énerva royalement la jeune sorcière.

« Oui! Ça vous pose problème? », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus insolent qu'elle en avait l'intention.

Comme à son habitude, il ignora totalement sa question et reprit nonchalamment :

« Pourquoi ne pas transplaner? C'est plus rapide. »

« Plus rapide, surement. Plus désagréable, certainement. », répondit Amélia en se tournant, donnant un coup de pied au sol, ce qui la fit léviter d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres.

Les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha d'elle, le bras tendu vers l'avant. D'un geste posé, il déposa sa main sur le manche en bois de son balai, obligeant à la jeune fille de remettre les pieds aux sols. Ce qu'elle fit avec agacement.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il lui tendit le bras, et sans poser la moindre question, comprenant où il voulait en venir, Amélia y posa sa main. La même sensation désagréable que son corps était absorbé brutalement dans un aspirateur refit surface, sans grande surprise.

Heureusement, ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard sur la rue déserte où était située la maison de la jeune sorcière. De la petite neige fine tombait sur le sol gelé, donnant l'impression de se retrouver dans une scène romantique au théâtre.

Amélia s'avança la première vers l'allée d'un pas décidé, trainant avec elle son balai qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Elle était un peu furieuse. Un peu beaucoup.

Elle savait qu'elle manquait grandement de classe en quittant le professeur sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir ou de simplement le remercier, mais elle ne pouvait se résumer à revenir sur ses pas maintenant.

Au loin, elle voyant à travers la vitrine du salon de sa maison des rayons de luminosités, ce qui signifiait que sa grand-mère n'était pas encore couchée. Bien sûr, il était encore tôt, elle n'avait donc aucunement raison d'être endormie. Marchant toujours d'un pas rapide, elle se figea alors sur place, réalisant quelque chose.

Elle se retourna avec vigueur, réalisant que le professeur Snape s'éloignait vers la direction opposée, à quelques instants près de transplaner et disparaitre réellement.

« Professeur! », l'appela-t-elle alors.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa sans toutefois se retourner.

« Ma grand-mère n'est pas encore couchée… », ajouta-t-elle.

Ce dernier sembla aussitôt comprendre. Il fit volte-face, refusant tout de même de s'approcher d'elle.

« Il est encore tôt... Je suis certaine qu'elle est parfaitement réveillée. »

Cette fois, il s'approcha, toujours d'un pas hésitant.

« Si vous venez un autre jour, je ne pourrai pas être présente… Peut-être que pour vous, ça n'as que très peu d'importance, mais pour moi ça en a. », ajouta-t-elle avec une profonde sincérité.

Ce dernier resta silencieux, mais acquiesça de la tête. Ensemble, ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée menant à la porte, marchant côte à côte, seuls le son de leurs pas écrasant la neige brisant le silence.

Avant qu'Amélia eût le temps de poser sa main sur la poigner, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Amélia! Mais tu rentres tôt! », commença Grand-Mère Sissi. « Est-ce que tu as eu du plaisir avec… », mais elle s'interrompit aussitôt en apercevant la grande silhouette qui se tenait à côté de sa petite fille. Amélia eut du mal à masquer son envie de rire.

« Grand-Mère Sissi, je te présente le professeur Snape. »

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Ce chapitre, je l'ai beaucoup aimé… au départ. Jusqu'à ce que mon laptop me plante et que je perde toutes mes données, me forçant à le réécrire au complet._**

**_Mais au final, je crois que ce ne fut pas trop une mauvaise chose. La nouvelle version me plaît davantage. Merci de continuer à lire ma fiction, ça me touche vraiment._**

**_xoxo_**


	34. Disparue

**_Chapitre 34 : Disparue_**

Confortablement assis dans le grand salon sobre et paisiblement éclairé par une bonne vingtaine de chandelles de toutes les couleurs, c'était principalement le professeur Snape qui monopolisait la conversation. Amélia avait les yeux rivés sur lui, curieuse d'entendre la suite tandis que Grand-Mère Sissi optait plutôt pour la patience, arborant son habituel air de politesse qui régnait glorieusement sur son visage serein alors qu'elle avait ses magnifiques yeux pers, tirant davantage sur le vert que sur le gris ce soir-là, concentrés sur le professeur Snape.

« Donc afin de faciliter la tâche, j'ai apporté avec moi la pensine que j'ai emprunté au professeur Dumbledore. J'ai mis le souvenir que j'ai extirpé de l'esprit de Miss Walters dans ce petit flacon, que je déverserai dans la pensine lorsque vous serez prête. », continua-t-il en sortant d'une poche de son habit noir une petite fiole à la forme rectangulaire contenant une substance luisante argentée tirant sur le bleu qui tournoyait dans tous les sens, semblant vouloir s'extirper du flacon en vitre. Il le déposa sur la table en face de lui, sous les regards curieux et intrigués des deux sorcières.

« Et moi, pourrai-je le voir? », questionna alors Amélia en parlant du souvenir en question.

Le professeur Snape plongea son regard sombre dans les prunelles dorées de la jeune sorcière, un air douteux dominant sur son visage livide cadré par ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des épaules.

« Et en quelle circonstance auriez-vous besoin de faire une telle chose? », questionna-t-il plus ou moins froidement.

Amélia fronça les sourcils.

« C'est mon souvenir, je vous signale! J'ai tous les droits de… »

Mais le maître des potions l'interrompit en poursuivant d'un ton las :

« Ce n'est pas votre souvenir, Miss Walters, mais celui de la bague. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est tout de même de ma tête qu'il en est ressorti! Et puis vous parlez de cette bague comme si elle était réelle. », répondit Amélia, loin de se laisser impressionner.

« Mais elle semble être réelle, justement. C'est là le problème, Miss Walters. Cette bague est débordante de magie noire qui pourrait rendre quiconque fou. »

« Alors, expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai pu la porter pendant plusieurs jours sans qu'elle ne m'affecte négativement? », questionna Amélia d'un ton volontairement insolant, alors que Grand-Mère Sissi tournait la tête vers elle d'un air déstabilisé.

« Miss Walters, la réponse est toute simple. Cette bague vous a possédé. »

Le visage de la jeune sorcière blêmit d'un ton. Grand-Mère Sissi tourna de nouveau la tête vers le professeur, le fixant avec une concentration extrême, mais garda le silence, attendant la suite.

« Cette bague, Miss Walters, a bien réagi au départ lorsque vous la portiez, car elle semblait vouloir vous amadouer. En la portant, vous vous sentiez mieux, plus légère peut-être? »

Amélia sentit ses jambes se ramollir. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

« Mais par la suite, voyant que vous tombiez dans son piège, ses intentions sont devenues plus… _sombres._ Je fais erreur? »

Amélia cligna des yeux, restant parfaitement muette. Encore une fois, il avait raison et elle le savait beaucoup trop bien.

« Vous voulez dire lorsque je vous ai attaqué dans les cachots... »

Grand-Mère Sissi fronça des sourcils.

« Tu as fait _quoi?_ », questionna-t-elle avec de gros yeux, fixant sa petite fille.

Mais c'est le professeur Snape qui reprit calmement la conversation :

« Il y a tout de même une chose dont je ne suis pas certain… Il semblerait que cette bague n'est pas _entièrement_ maléfique… »

« Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec le souvenir que j'ai vu, hen? », répondit alors Amélia, complètement hors sujet.

Le professeur soupira bruyamment, démontrant clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'obstiner avec une jeune fille têtue.

« Ma chérie », débuta alors Grand-Mère Sissi d'une voix calme, « si on commençait par me montrer ce souvenir et ensuite on verra. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête d'un air sérieux. Le professeur Snape leva la tête subtilement vers le plafond, ce qu'on aurait pu facilement distinguer comme étant un remerciement du ciel qu'elle cessait enfin de parler. Puis, il se leva et s'avança vers la table basse vitrée qui séparait la jeune fille et la grand-mère du professeur. Il sortit alors d'une poche intérieure de son habit noir une grande soucoupe argentée qui se glissa lentement de ses mains afin de flotter jusqu'au-dessus de la table. Amélia regarda le phénomène la bouche ouverte.

« Je vois que vous avez utilisé un sortilège d'Extension pour permettre à cette pensine de s'introduire si aisément dans votre habit. », constata Grand-Mère Sissi avec le sourire. « Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai fait usage de ce sortilège afin de glisser le plus de choses possible dans mon sac à main! », ajouta-t-elle en rigolant davantage.

Amélia l'observa, complètement abasourdie. Comment arrivait-elle à avoir une conversation aussi légère avec _lui,_ pensait-elle.

« Vous me permettez? », questionna-t-il en regardant la plus vieille des deux sorcières, prenant de nouveau le flacon dans ses mains, prêt à introduire le souvenir dans la pensine.

« Certainement. », autorisa Grand-Mère Sissi en se redressant légèrement, se replaçant les cheveux subtilement.

Il acquiesça de la tête d'un hochement sec et décapsula le petit bouchon de liège du flacon, déversant la substance fantastique dans la grande soucoupe argentée, qui flottait toujours à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table basse, immobile comme une tombe, solide comme l'acier.

Grand-Mère Sissi se leva et s'avança curieusement vers la pensine, y plongeant sa tête sans aucune hésitation. Amélia l'admira encore plus, à ce moment précit. Elle avait cette facilité à s'accommoder aux gens, à faire confiance sans préjugé, alors que la jeune sorcière en était pratiquement incapable. Elle se promit intérieurement de faire des efforts considérables dans les jours à venir.

La vieille sorcière ressortit la tête de la pensine quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement confuse. Amélia se mordilla l'ongle du pouce, nerveuse. Sa grand-mère semblait tout aussi ignorante qu'elle et le professeur Snape.

« Je… », commença la sorcière, observant sa petite fille et le maître des potions à tour de rôle.

Le professeur Snape, qui s'était rassis pendant que la grand-mère visualisait le souvenir, s'avança au bout de son fauteuil, le corps penché vers l'avant.

« C'était bien vous, la jeune fille dans ce souvenir? »

La grand-mère acquiesça de la tête, les yeux ronds.

_« Et? »,_ ajouta Amélia, presque impatiente.

Grand-Mère Sissi se retourna vers sa petite fille, le regard attristé.

« Je… Je suis désolée… Je n'ai aucun souvenir de… de ce moment. »

Amélia cessa de ronger ses ongles, figée comme une statue d'argile, alors que le professeur Snape fixait désormais le vide d'un air perturbé.

« Mais… Mais… Tu ne te souviens même pas un peu de… », commença Amélia en gesticulant les bras de tout côté.

La vieille sorcière baissa les yeux, attristée.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. », répéta-t-elle, se laissant choir sur le divan juste à côté de sa petite fille. « J'aimerais me souvenir, mais je n'y arrive pas… Je… C'était moi, la jeune fille aux boucles d'or, je peux vous le confirmer… Mais… »

Grand-Mère Sissi demeura silencieuse en observant le professeur Snape se lever.

« Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, Miss Van Droski. À vous également, Miss Walters. »

Grand-Mère Sissi se leva brusquement, la main plaquée sur le front, regardant partout autour d'elle.

« Mais il n'y a pas autre chose à savoir sur la bague? Je veux dire, ce souvenir ne peut pas être l'unique raison de croire qu'elle est possédée! »

Le professeur Snape l'observa d'un air sérieux.

« J'en ai bien peur que si. »

Amélia fixait ses genoux, retenant les larmes de coulés sur ses joues rosées. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser que c'était terminé, qu'elle ne résoudrait jamais les mystères de la bague. Une nausée violente s'empara d'elle, et elle du combattre puissamment afin de se détendre.

« Je ne vous dérangerai pas davantage. Je dois me remettre en chemin. », reprit le maître des potions.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… », répondit la vieille sorcière, visiblement déçue.

« Merci pour le thé. Et… »

Il hésita un moment.

« Cette bague vous appartient… », ajouta-t-il finalement. « Je présume que vous la mettrez dans un endroit sécuritaire où vous n'en ferez guère usage. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr professeur. », répondit Grand-Mère Sissi en prenant la bague que le maître des potions lui tendit.

En observant la scène, Amélia se leva d'un bond et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers les escaliers. La nausée avait laissé place à la furie.

« Je… », commença la sorcière, observant sa petite fille disparaitre de leurs vues. « Je suis désolée, je crois qu'elle est un peu bouleversée… Si vous saviez, elle a parlé de la bague toute la semaine… Elle avait vraiment hâte que vous veniez. »

Le professeur resta immobile, fixa la grand-mère avec la surprise se lisant dans ses yeux noirs, puis tournant légèrement le regard vers les escaliers.

« Je suis bien désolée, encore une fois, de ne pas me souvenir. »

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, il est totalement inutile de vous blâmer de la sorte. », répliqua le professeur en ramenant son attention sur la dame.

Grand-Mère Sissi hocha la tête alors que le maître des potions se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

« Bonsoir. », conclut-il d'un ton sobre.

« Vous êtes sûr vous ne voulez rien à manger? Je pourrais vous faire… »

« Non merci, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Merci pour votre visite. »

Elle referma la porte derrière le professeur Snape puis se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Amélia avait entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer et s'était précipitée vers la grande fenêtre de sa chambre au troisième étage. Elle observait d'un air furieux le professeur Snape s'éloigner rapidement. Ainsi, sa tâche était terminée. Il abandonnait les recherches.

« Ma chérie… Tu vas bien? »

Grand-Mère Sissi venait d'entrer dans la chambre, observant sa petite fille qui se tenait dos à elle, observant le vide, les poings serrés. Snow, qui était couché sur la moquette en laine de mouton près de son lit, venait de se réveiller, portant attention aux deux sorcières. Beeti, le hibou petit duc de la jeune sorcière s'était mis à survoler dans la chambre, ce qui capta aussitôt l'attention de Snow, qui tentait de l'attraper en sautant dans les airs lorsque le hibou voletait tout près.

« Non. », répondit Amélia d'un ton volontairement froid.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas me souvenir… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. », intervint la jeune sorcière d'un ton sec. « Tu étais si jeune, tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir conservé ce moment dans ta mémoire. »

« Peut-être que si, étant donné que la bague, elle, l'a conservé. »

« Dans ce cas, ce n'était rien d'important qui te concernait toi… », répliqua Amélia en se retournant.

« Peut-être bien… Tu ferais bien d'aller au lit ma chérie. »

Alors que Grand-Mère Sissi s'apprêtait à quitter la grande pièce, Amélia s'approcha d'elle.

« Où allons-nous cacher la bague? »

« Pour le moment, je vais la mettre dans la penderie de chêne de ton grand-père, dans le salon. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête, pensive.

« Tu as terminé de remplir ta malle pour demain? », questionna la grand-mère en baillant.

« Oui… », répliqua Amélia en observant la grande valise au pied de son lit qui était encore ouverte, mais pleine jusqu'au rebord. « Bonne nuit Grand-Mère Sissi. »

« Fais de beaux rêves. », répliqua la vieille sorcière.

Mais cette nuit-là, la jeune sorcière savait qu'il n'était pas question de beaux rêves. En faites, elle ne planifiait pas dormir. De toute façon, elle s'était bien détendue durant la matinée et avait sommeillé une bonne partie de la journée, son corps ne ressentait donc aucunement la nécessité de se reposer. Patiente, elle attendit une heure dans sa chambre, éclairée de seulement deux petites bougies lui permettant de jeter un coup d'œil à son livre de sortilège, et ainsi guetter la maison. Puis finalement, elle tendit sa baguette magique en murmurant :

_« Spero Patronum »_

La forme argentée d'une panthère apparut quelques instants plus tard, observant la jeune fille patiemment.

« J'ai besoin que tu aies jeté un coup d'œil à Grand-Mère Sissi. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle dort profondément. »

Le Patronus fila de la chambre, aussi silencieux qu'il en était possible. Pendant ce temps, Amélia enfila une paire de vieux jeans pâles et délavés aux genoux troués ainsi qu'un chandail coloré avec un col en V. À peine une minute plus tard, le magnifique félin argenté réapparut, la tête haute.

« Parfait… », murmura Amélia, éteignant les deux chandelles bleues en agitant paresseusement la main.

Puis, la pièce redevint sombre, le Patronus disparaissant complètement. Elle se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur l'avant de la maison, située à l'opposé du grand mur vitré qui laissait percevoir la forêt dans sa cour, et aussitôt, Beeti quitta la belle armoire rouge qui avait l'habitude de se percher dessus, et se remit à voleter dans la chambre silencieusement. Amélia ouvrit la fenêtre, permettant ainsi à son hibou de prendre de l'air dans la nuit hivernale et ainsi d'aller chasser.

En ouvrant la porte avec précaution, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre, observant Snow qui, après une trentaine de minutes à gruger un os qu'Amélia lui avait donné afin de le distraire, était solidement endormi au pied de son grand lit, et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds en faisant de même en descendant les deux escaliers qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers la penderie en bois d'érable teint de son grand-père et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Elle repéra assez rapidement la bague et l'enfouit dans une poche de son jean.

Elle hésita un moment, fixant la porte d'entrée. Elle ferait beaucoup de bruit en l'ouvrant et la refermant derrière elle. Elle pensa à un sort pour tamiser le son, mais délaissa aussitôt cette idée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, décidant qu'elle sortirait par une fenêtre, tel un cambrioleur.

Sur son passage vers l'entrée, elle ramassa sa veste qui avait une valeur sentimentale élever à ses yeux, un parka vert olive d'armé un peu large pour elle qui la tiendrait bien au chaud ainsi une paire de chaussure rouge aux semelles et lacets blancs. Elle n'avait pas envie de revêtir ses grosses bottes en laines de mouton et elle avait mis des bas de laine, assumant que les chaussures feraient l'affaire.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, elle repéra la fenêtre idéale pour sortir. En s'approchant, elle entendit un craquement venant de derrière elle. Sursautant, elle se retourna vivement, pointant sa baguette à aveuglette. Du coup, elle songea à Grand-Mère Sissi qui s'était peut-être levée, et abaissa aussitôt sa baguette. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle repéra Snow, son petit louveteau qui l'observait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Bon sang Snow! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! », dit Amélia avec soulagement.

Le loup l'observa la langue sortie, semblant parfaitement calme.

« Retourne dormir… », murmura Amélia en pointant l'escalier. « Aller! »

Mais le louveteau de ne l'écouta pas. Contrairement à son ordre, il s'approcha d'elle en brandissant la queue.

« Snow! Va dormir! Je t'en priiiiie… »

Au plus grand énervement de la sorcière, il resta parfaitement immobile.

« _Aghhhr…_ Tant pis, fait ce que tu veux. », bougonna la jeune sorcière en se retournant, se dirigeant de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

L'ouvrant avec très peu d'effort, elle sortit par la fenêtre à guillotine, se retrouvant désormais dans la grande cour arrière de sa maison, à porter de la forêt qui se trouvait à environ 100 mètres. Alors qu'elle refermait la fenêtre derrière elle, Snow lança une complainte, tentant de monter sur le rebord de la grande fenêtre.

Les yeux d'Amélia devinrent ronds comme des Gallions, la furie se lisant sur son visage.

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête? Tu vas réveiller Grand-Mère Sissi! »

Le petit loup l'observa de ses petits yeux dorés pratiquement identiques aux siens, baissant légèrement les oreilles, lui donnant un air piteux. Amélia soupira longuement, exprimant le plus silencieusement possible son mécontentement profond, puis agrippa son animal et le sortit à l'extérieur avec elle.

« Promets-moi de rester parfaitement calme. », murmura-t-elle au louveteau.

Ce dernier lui lécha la joue en guise de réponse, sa petite queue touffue s'agitant de droite à gauche.

Puis, elle le déposa dans la fine couche de neige et ce dernier marcha vers l'avant d'un air fier, le torse bombé. Amélia ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en l'observant, hochant la tête. Elle fit attention de marcher aux endroits où la neige était déjà tâtonnée par les petits pas de Snow, et se rendit jusqu'au garage qui appartenait autrefois à son grand-père, qui n'était pas très loin de sa maison, et déverrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège très simple.

« C'est parfait! Ici, nous ne serons pas dérangés. », murmura Amélia en regardant Snow.

Elle entra dans le garage et se frotta les bras.

« Brrrrrrrrr… Il fait froid, par contre… »

Elle marcha jusqu'à l'échelle qui se trouvait au fond du garage et monta à l'étage. Snow l'attendit en bas en circulant nerveusement autour de l'échelle.

« Arrête de bouger Snow! », dit alors Amélia en brandissant sa baguette vers son louveteau.

Mais le petit loup était têtu comme une mule. Pendant un moment, elle pensa au professeur Snape, lui qui ne ratait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler à quel point elle était entêtée, et du admettre comprendre légèrement sa frustration à l'instant.

« Aaaggrr… Snow! Je n'arriverai jamais à t'atteindre si tu gigotes autant! Assis! Assis grosse boule de poil! »

Après plusieurs essais, elle réussit finalement à calmer l'animal, qui finit par se laisser choir sur le sol d'un air attristé.

« Oui! C'est parfait Snow! Gentil loup! Reste, reste! », murmura Amélia d'une voix calme.

Snow resta immobile en l'observant de ses yeux, sachant pertinemment qui réussirait à la convaincre ainsi.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, j'avais déjà prévu de t'amener à l'étage de toute façon! Pas besoin de me faire ton petit numéro. », ajouta Amélia. _« Wingardium Leviosa!_ _»_, dit-elle finalement, pointant sa baguette vers le bas.

Le loup se mit alors à survoler de lui-même, et paniqua instantanément, rien de bien surprenant d'ailleurs. Heureusement, Amélia parvint à maintenir le sortilège et Snow arriva à l'étage sain et sauf. Et terrorisé.

« Tu vas finir par t'en remettre, Snow. C'est troublant vivre avec des sorciers, je te l'accorde, mais tu vas finir par t'y habituer, promit. », assura-t-elle en lui donnant des becs sur le dessus de sa petite tête.

Puis, elle marcha jusqu'au fond de la pièce et s'installa sur une vieille boîte de bois qui craquela sous son poids. Précautionneusement, elle sortit la bague de sa poche de jean et l'observa de tous ses angles. C'était bien sa bague, la bague d'or blanc avec la magnifique pierre d'onyx noire comme le charbon qu'on avait nommé le Diamant Noir. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Snow, qui l'observait d'un air paniqué.

« Ne t'en fait pas Snow… Je… Je dois découvrir ce que cette bague nous cache. Ça pourrait prendre des mois, voire des années, mais je dois savoir. Et c'est ce soir que je débuterai mes recherches. Snape a peut-être tenté des centaines de sortilèges et lu des dizaines de livres afin d'en extirper quelque chose, mais il n'y a réellement qu'une seule façon de découvrir ses secrets. »

Le petit loup se coucha sur le sol de bois, enfouissant son museau entre ses pattes.

« Je ne ferai rien de mal Snow! », ajouta Amélia, visiblement nerveuse. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas très sécuritaire, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre dans l'ignorance plus longtemps.

Autour d'elle, elle repéra plusieurs bouteilles de vitre vides et en profita pour les ensorcelés afin d'éclairer le haut du garage, et ainsi réchauffer l'endroit frisquet et humide grâce aux flammes réconfortantes qui émergerait une douce chaleur enivrante.

Par la suite, elle déposa sa baguette près d'elle et tenta de se détendre.

« Tu comprends, Snow, je ne pouvais faire cela dans la maison. J'ai trop peur de réellement m'endormir sinon, et ainsi de perdre le contrôle et de ne plus pouvoir la retirer lorsque je le veux. Ici, aucune chance. Je serai en contrôle. », assura Amélia à son loup, bien qu'au fond, c'était surtout pour elle-même, encore une fois.

Elle s'allongea sur le sol, près de Snow et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle tenta du mieux qu'elle put de se calmer, bien que c'en fût pratiquement impossible. Lentement, elle approcha la bague de son doigt et regarda une dernière fois son petit loup.

« Laisse-moi voir ton secret. », murmura la jeune sorcière en enfilant tranquillement la bague dans son majeur. _« Laisse-moi voir ton secret. »_

C'est alors qu'un éclair de lumière blanche éblouit le garage, Amélia sentant son corps trembler violemment, une douleur au crâne l'obligeant à crier à pleins poumons afin d'évacuer la souffrance qui la submergeait.

Autour d'elle, Snow courrait de tout côté, jappant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux.

Puis, la lumière aveuglante s'éteignit d'un coup, ne laissant que la pénombre derrière elle. Pendant un instant, le silence parfait régnait dans le garage, pendant lequel le petit louveteau observant le vide devant lui, les yeux ronds, les oreilles levées dans les airs, le cou tendu vers l'avant. Puis, pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, il parvint à hurler tel un loup. Le son puissant sortit de sa gorge, exprimant clairement la douleur qu'il ressentait face à la solitude et à la disparition mystérieuse de sa maitresse. Seule la bague était au centre de la pièce, sa pierre noire brulante de souvenir, reluisante plus que jamais.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_OH BOY! Je n'ai rien à ajouter sauf peut-être que… La suite est écrite et elle viendra très très bientôt!_**

**_xoxo_**


	35. Jour 1

_**Chapitre 35 : Jour 1 – Au fond du gouffre**_

Amélia ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

Pour une raison qui lui était parfaitement inconnue, elle était couchée sur le sol, trempée jusqu'aux os, fiévreuse. Le corps tremblant, confuse et terrifiée, elle releva la tête, fixant les alentours. La pluie tombait à chaudes larmes, soutenue d'un ciel gris et lourd qui ne présageait rien de mieux pour la journée.

_« Mais qu'est-ce… »,_ commença-t-elle en clignant les yeux à plusieurs reprises, tentant de se relever en s'accotant lourdement sur ses coudes.

Elle regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, plus perturbée que jamais. Si elle se fiait à sa vision, elle se trouvait dans une ruelle étroite et délabrée, séparée de murs de pierres qui devaient sans aucun doute faire partie de vieux édifices en voie de dissolutions.

Inquiète, elle replia ses bras sur elle-même, frottant ses épaules à l'aide de ses mains, tentant de se réconforter. Elle n'avait pas froid, ce qui était étrange étant donné qu'on était en fin mois de décembre et qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement bien vêtue pour affronter un hiver, mais elle était toutefois terriblement mal à l'aise. Et effrayée.

Elle finit par se lever et s'avança d'un pas chevrotant dans la petite allée déserte fixant à plusieurs mètres devant elle ce qui semblait être un grand boulevard. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle constatait à quel point la rue en perpendiculaire était peuplée.

_« Mais où diable suis-je? »,_ questionna-t-elle à haute voix, mais personne n'aurait pu l'entendre et lui répondre convenablement.

Rendu à quelques mètres seulement du boulevard, elle put percevoir nombreuses personnes qui circulaient devant la ruelle sans jeter un coup d'œil vers elle, trop pressé pour porter attention à la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part quelque seconde plus tôt. _Des sorciers, des Moldus?_ Les deux, probablement.

Arrivant au bout de la ruelle, elle put alors clairement voir la vue des larges bâtiments et des avenues autour d'elle. En levant la tête, elle discerna un vieux panneau antique qui indiquait le nom d'une rue qu'elle reconnut instantanément.

_« Baker Street… »_ récita la jeune sorcière, les yeux braqués sur le panneau, choqué. _« Bon sang! Comment suis-je arrivée en plein cœur de Londres? »_

Même pour un sorcier, c'était particulièrement alarmant de se retrouver dans un endroit totalement différent, soit à des centaines de kilomètres, simplement en ayant enfilé une bague. Mais ce n'était pas le plus curieux. En observant les gens autour d'elle, ainsi que les moyens de transport qui circulaient bruyamment et chaque détails qu'elle parvenait à capter, elle constata une chose qui la choqua davantage. Tout était si différent. Si… Ancien. C'est comme si elle était atterrit dans une autre époque.

_Un autre souvenir que la bague veut me montrer… _songea-t-elle rationnellement. Ce fait la rassura largement, ce qui l'amena à se laisser guider par le chemin qu'une grande majorité de Londoniens empruntaient, tous protégés des intempéries grâce à des parapluies noirs et scintillants qui les couvraient partiellement.

Pendant un curieux instant, elle ralentit involontairement la cadence, se questionnant sérieusement sur sa présence dans cette avenue encombrée de passants, mais à sa grande surprise, reçut une réponse plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Et il aurait été difficilement possible de trouver une réponse aussi choquante.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais gamine? Avance plus vite! Tu bloques le chemin! »,_ avait furieusement hurlé un homme dans la quarantaine, révélant une réalité que la jeune sorcière n'aurait jamais pu envisager. En effet, lorsque l'on était témoin d'un souvenir, il était littéralement impossible de communiquer avec les projections autour de soi. À leurs yeux, tu étais non seulement invisible, mais inexistant. Seulement, cet homme au visage particulièrement joufflu qui s'agençait horriblement avec le reste de son corps massif l'avait vu. Et il lui avait_ parlé._

À cet instant, la jeune fille avait dû plaquer une main contre sa bouche afin de couvrir un cri aigu qui aurait facilement pu alerter chaque citoyen de cette ajouter au pire, l'homme lui faisait des signes avec sa canne qui ne présageaient rien de bon, ce qui confirmait très clairement qu'elle en était la cible et qu'elle ne venait pas seulement de vivre une hallucination. Horrifié, la jeune fille reprit chemin, cette fois au pas de course.

_C'est impossible_, songea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. _Impossible…_

Paniquant, elle claqua ses mains contre son visage, se giflant à quelques reprises, tentant de retrouver son calme, mais surtout, de se réveiller. Car tout ce cirque ne pouvait qu'être un horrible cauchemar.

_« C'est un rêve, Amélia, un rêve! Ne panique pas, réveille-toi. »,_ marmonna-t-elle à haute voix, gardant les yeux fermés, courant à l'aveuglette en tenant ses bras hisser vers l'avant, heurtant plusieurs personnes sur son passage, ce qui avait l'effet d'un coup de poignard à chaque fois.

Avec précaution, elle finit par les rouvrit et fit un tour complet sur elle-même, effectuant quelques pas dans une direction au hasard, se mêlant dans la foule de nouveau, constatant avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans ce curieux endroit. Pire encore, son comportement étrange avait suscité des soupçons chez certains Londoniens, qui la dévisageaient sans aucune gêne, la prenant surement pour une détraquée.

_Réveille-toi Amélia, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi! _hurlait-elle dans sa tête, son cœur battant à une vitesse phénoménale.

La pluie continuait à tomber violemment, chaque goutte tombant sur elle lui rappelant à quel point ce rêve était de loin le plus réel qu'elle avait eu depuis sa naissance.

Elle tourna au coin de la rue, traversant sans regarder d'aucun côté, manquant de justesse de se faire heurté par un vieux bus à impériale d'une couleur rouge flamboyante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut s'arrêter, complètement essoufflée, et s'abrita à l'intérieur d'une cabine téléphonique écarlate que les Moldus avaient apparemment tendance à utiliser pour communiquer entre eux. Elle eut assez de place pour s'effondrer par terre, les mains serrées autour de ses genoux, les gouttes d'eau sur son visage se mêlant avec ses larmes.

Aussi paniquée, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Mais pire que tout, elle ne comprenait pas. En s'observant minutieusement, elle constata qu'elle portait le même habit qu'à la maison; une vieille paire de jeans troués aux genoux, de vieux basket rouge ainsi qu'un gilet coloré et un parka d'armée vert olive un peu grand pour elle. En comparaison, Amélia scruta l'accoutrement des passants qui défilait à une vitesse impressionnante devant elle. Elle réalisa que ce n'était pas simplement son attitude étrange qui avait créé des soupçons autour d'elle.

Tous, sans la moindre exception, étaient habillés élégamment. Les hommes portant pour la plupart des pantalons propres aux couleurs terres, gris ou noirs, harmonisés avec des vestons cousus sur mesure et pour la plupart, un petit chapeau rond. Certains tenaient même dans une main une longue canne, comme celle de l'homme joufflu qui l'avait interpelé dans la rue quelques instants plus tôt. Elle constata que la canne en question était plus ou moins pour supporter le poids des gens, ou pour ceux qui boitait, mais simplement utilisée dans le but de créer une élégance supplémentaire à leur style vestimentaire, et ainsi leur permettant de marcher la tête haute, le dos parfaitement droit et les épaules fières. Les femmes, quant à elle, étaient tout aussi élégantes. Vêtue de jupe taille haute ou d'une très jolie robe, sans oublier de jolis petits souliers pointus menus d'un talon, elles transpiraient la classe. Leurs cheveux soigneusement coiffés et le petit veston qui couronnait le tous les rendaient encore plus chics et importantes.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Amélia réalisa qu'elle devait ressembler à une extraterrestre. Rien en elle dégageait qu'elle faisait partie de cette… _époque._

Alors que les gens continuaient à passer devant elle, l'ignorant de nouveau alors qu'elle se cachait dans la petite cabine, elle vit un homme laisser tomber un journal par terre. Amélia se précipita hors de la cabine comme si sa vie en dépendait afin de le ramasser. Étant par terre, mêlé entre la poussière et les déchets de la ville, sans compter les grandes flaques d'eau causées par la pluie, elle dut se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne réussirait pas à capter grand-chose. Pourtant, elle se réinstalla dans sa cabine et déplia le journal avec grand soin. Après tout, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'une seule chose.

En haut de la page, transcrit en écriture élégante en caractère gras, était inscrit _The London Free Press._ Elle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un journal de l'époque et parcourut la page rapidement, ses yeux bougeant de droit à gauche d'une vitesse inhabituelle, suivant chaque caractère qu'elle parvenait à lire, ne cherchant que l'unique information qu'elle avait plus précisément besoin. Puis, c'est à ce moment-là que son souhait, bien que l'on pouvait difficilement le déterminer ainsi, se réalisa. Écrit en petite lettre noire dans le coin à droite était inscrit le jour et la date.

_Lundi le 4 mai 1936._

Amélia sentit la totalité de son corps frissonner. Elle ne pouvait le croire. Gardant les yeux rivés sur le bout de journal qui menaçait à chaque instant de se déchirer sous la tension, elle relisait dans sa tête l'information qui lui donnerait toutes les misères du monde à digérer.

_4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936._ _4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936._ _4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936._ _4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936._ _4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936._ _4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936. 4 mai 1936…_

_C'est impossible,_ pensa-t-elle de nouveau, se remettant à pleurer à chaudes larmes. _C'est imposs… Comment? Comment, bon sang, comment? _

Elle resta clouée sur place probablement beaucoup trop longtemps, laissant sa peine la submerger. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser, rien à faire. Elle était coincée ici, dans ce cauchemar qui faisait désormais partie de sa réalité. Mais elle refusait de l'accepter. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter.

Puis une nouvelle émotion fit surface, l'espoir. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un petit retour dans le temps pendant quelques heures… Une journée tout au plus. Peut-être allait-elle revenir chez elle très bientôt.

Mais une chose était désormais sûre. Elle était prise ici, pour l'instant, et ce sans argent, sans nourriture, sans endroit pour dormir et pour couronner le tout, elle était parfaitement étrangère à toutes les personnes qui circulaient autour d'elle._ Que faire?_

Elle n'avait jamais cru un jour prendre le rôle d'une itinérante. Elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour la supporter, pour l'aider lors de ses moments de panique et de crise. Pourtant, il semblait qu'elle devrait pour la première fois de sa vie faire face à un énorme problème qu'elle devrait régler toute seule.

Puis, elle songea à sa grand-mère et au professeur Snape. Elle songea qu'ils réaliseraient rapidement sa disparition et se mettraient vigoureusement à sa recherche. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi seule qu'elle le croyait. _Peut-être._

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer pour elle-même;

_« Rien n'arrive pour rien… Les coïncidences n'existent pas dans le monde de la sorcellerie. »_

_**.oOoOo.**_

_**Holy cow! Dans quelle galère s'est-elle retrouvée la pauvre!**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce court chapitre! La suite viendra bientôt promit!**__**Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Les reviews, c'est fait pour ça :)**_

_**xoxo**_


	36. Jour 4

**_Chapitre 36 : Jour 4 – Confiance_**

_Jeudi le 7 mai 1936._

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle était ici, en plein cœur de Londres. Et c'était incroyable à quel point sa vie avait changé en seulement quatre jours. _Quatre jours._

Désormais, plus rien n'était acquis. Vivre était devenu un combat, une bataille sans fin. Depuis son arrivée au début du 20e siècle, elle avait dû adopter de nouvelles conduites de vie pour survivre. Le cambriolage faisait partie de ses nouvelles habitudes, entre autres, ainsi que la recherche désespérée d'un abri doté de sûreté pour se réfugier la nuit. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'on pouvait le croire.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tirée, si l'on pouvait le désigner ainsi, et avait réussi à manger et boire tous les jours. _Un peu._

Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle volait un aliment, que ce soit une simple carotte ou une orange, elle se sentait toujours terriblement mal après l'avoir englouti. À plusieurs reprises elle tenta de se convaincre de ne plus voler quoi que ce soit, mais bien des heures plus tard, lorsque son estomac gargouillait bruyamment et douloureusement, elle ne voyait aucune autre solution pour apaiser sa souffrance.

Et c'est en ce quatrième jour qu'elle dut admettre qu'elle n'était désormais plus une jeune sorcière respectée et dévouée, mais une sans-abri et une criminelle. Certes, elle n'avait tué personne, mais le vol à cette époque était tout de même compté dans les crimes qui assuraient possiblement la potence. À chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, un poids énorme pesait dans le creux de son estomac, comme si elle avait avalé une douzaine de cailloux de la taille d'une poire. C'était douloureux et particulièrement angoissant.

Mais c'était les nuits qui étaient les plus désagréables aux yeux de la sorcière. Le jour, la température était agréable et fraiche, mais la nuit, effrayante et froide. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas réellement trouvé un endroit propice pour passer les nuits, mais c'était sous un vieux viaduc peu fréquenté qu'elle s'était sentie le moins terrifiée.

Afin de se rassurer, elle songeait régulièrement au fait qu'avec le temps, son corps et son âme s'habitueraient à ces nouvelles conditions de vie. Malheureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas réussi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à se convaincre, surtout cette après-midi-là, en ce fameux quatrième jours, alors qu'elle n'avait encore rien avalé de la journée.

Assise sur un banc dans un joli parc en plein cœur de la ville, Amélia songeait vigoureusement à l'endroit où elle commettrait sa prochaine effraction. La veille, elle avait aperçu un petit marché de fruits et légumes sur une avenue à proximité du parc, et avait aussitôt remarqué les pommes vertes et mûres qui étaient entreposées à l'extérieur de la boutique dans de grandes caisses en bois dru. Sa tâche serait donc relativement facile; elle ferait une apparition de quelques secondes et repartirait subtilement avec les poches pleines de pommes, ni vu ni connu. Après tout, elle avait réussi cet exploit plusieurs jours d'affilés à différents endroits et à sa connaissance, personne ne l'avait soupçonné de mal fait.

Alors qu'elle songeait plus profondément à son plan machiavélique, et ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qui dirait sa grand-mère, cette femme honnête et fidèle, face à son nouveau jugement face à la vie. Après tout, elle devait l'assumer, elle serait peut-être prise ici pour l'éternité. En effet, si Grand-Mère Sissi et Snape n'avait pas réussi à la ramener depuis ce temps, c'était surement parce qu'il en était tout simplement impossible.

Malgré un effort considérable à ne pas désespérer, une larme glissa le long de sa joue alors qu'elle fixait le vide devant elle, le cœur gros. Elle ne la reverrait probablement jamais, cette femme qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait protégé, cette femme qui l'avait supporté et qui l'avait aimé. Elle était perdue dans ce monde, forcée à vivre dans la misère. Pour ajouter à sa douleur, elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique, cette dernière étant restée par terre aux deuxièmes étages du garage de son grand-père. Comment s'en procurer une sans argent? La voler? Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire une telle chose. C'était déjà assez pénible de ne pas l'avoir avec elle, en sûreté dans une poche, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire vivre à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne mériteraient pas de subir ce sort. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas d'autre baguette. Elle voulait sa baguette magique, celle qu'elle s'était procurée sept ans plus tôt chez Ollivander, sa fidèle baguette en bois d'If imprégnée de jolis motifs celtiques au cœur en crin de licorne.

Mais la vie était injuste. Elle était faite ainsi, injuste et cruelle. Et parmi ce cauchemar éveillé, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer de vivre, de combattre.

Essuyant les larmes du revers de sa main, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de la première fois depuis son arrivée que ses vêtements étaient complètement secs. Il avait plu énormément ces derniers jours, comme c'était souvent le cas à Londres, mais aujourd'hui, le soleil brillait au-dessus des hauts édifices qui ornaient la magnifique ville, luisante comme le plus splendide des diamants. Ce fait lui donna un peu de courage et l'incita à poursuivre sa quête.

Néanmoins, malgré les conditions favorables de la journée, elle était particulièrement épuisée. Ayant eu peu de chance pour dormir durant la nuit, comme les précédentes d'ailleurs, elle sentait que son corps s'était affaibli. Tremblante et fiévreuse, c'est avec un effort surhumain qu'elle était parvenue à se lever de son banc, marchant d'un pas lent et irrégulier.

Traversant la rue transversale, elle avait les yeux fixés sur la petite épicerie, révisant dans sa tête son plan infaillible. Certes, elle était faible, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de commettre une erreur qui lui causerait davantage de problèmes.

Elle marchait désormais sur _Marylebone Road en_ trainant les pieds, se tenant la tête basse, tentant du mieux que possible de passer inaperçu. En passant devant la vitrine d'une boutique de manteaux de fourrure hors de prix, elle vit son reflet à travers le verre et s'horripila en constatant à quel point ce que quatre jours seulement avaient fait à son apparence. Les cheveux sales et entremêlés, le visage livide, les lèvres secs et craquelés, les cernes bleutés sous ses grands yeux dorés, le dos courbé, tout ça ne présageaient rien de bon. Elle était pratiquement méconnaissable.

Ce tenant désormais à quelques mètres seulement du marché de fruits et légumes, elle sentait la panique monter en elle à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Pendant un moment, elle s'arrêta devant le présentoir de fruits et fit mine de choisir les plus belles pommes. En levant les yeux, elle croisa avec effroi le regard d'un homme aux sourcils épais qui l'observait d'un air menaçant. Son regard lui donna froid dans le dos, mais elle camoufla sa peur en esquivant un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. L'homme ne lui retourna pas sa politesse.

Prise de panique, elle relâcha la pomme qu'elle tâtait nerveusement entre ses mains et poursuivit son chemin sans regarder derrière, marchant d'un pas robotisé. Aussitôt, elle s'en voulut terriblement de ne pas avoir tout simplement pris le fruit en s'enfuyant aux pas de course, et c'est son estomac qui lui confirma d'un gargouillement pénible à qu'elle point sa décision fut mauvaise.

En tournant le coin de la rue, elle se dirigea vers le petit restaurant café qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre afin d'aller à la toilette. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'était définitivement pas passez inaperçu dans le petit café, mais personne ne l'avait encore renvoyé. C'était curieux, certes, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. En arrivant devant la porte en bois de chêne orné d'une vieille affiche indiquant qu'il s'agissant de salle de bain pour femme, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et se réjouit en constatant qu'elle était vide. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière elle, elle se précipita vers le lavabo le plus proche et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Le contraste du liquide froid contre sa peau brulante lui donna un sentiment de bienêtre et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle se laissa choir sur le sol de pierre, le dos appuyé contre un mur tapissé.

Elle resta un bon moment par terre, les yeux fermés, sentant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée un peu de reconnaissance. Certes, elle s'en voulait toujours terriblement d'avoir échoué à la réalisation de son plan, mais elle se réconforta en se disant qu'il y avait encore beaucoup d'endroits en ville où trouver des petits marchés de fruits et légumes.

Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, elle s'était de nouveau rincé le visage, et en avait profité pour boire un peu d'eau afin de s'hydrater le plus possible. Elle avait même lavé ses longs cheveux en prenant le savon qui trainant sur le comptoir de marbre craquelé.

Se retrouvant de nouveau dans la petite avenue, Amélia se surprit à reprendre le chemin vers le marché de fruits et légumes. En y repensant rapidement, elle en convint que si elle voulait réussir à survivre cette journée dans un accomplissement, elle devait se procurer une pomme ou deux.

À sa grande surprise, en arrivant à quelques mètres du petit marché, elle ne vit aucune trace de l'homme qui l'avait dévisagé plus tôt. Mieux encore, il y avait deux femmes avec plusieurs enfants qui tournoyaient autour d'elles qui se choisissaient des tomates fraiches, ce qui était parfait pour détourner l'attention du marchand s'il refaisait surface. Ne perdant pas de temps, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers le présentoir de pomme et en prit aussitôt une dans chacune de ses mains. N'osant pas regarder autour d'elle de peur de créer des soupçons, elle passa innocemment devant les deux dames en camouflant les fruits dans sa veste.

Soulager, elle se sourit à elle-même, fière d'être parvenu à récupérer non pas une, mais deux pommes. Seulement, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à traverser la rue menant au parc, enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin manger quelque chose, elle sentit une main s'abattre brutalement sur son épaule, la forçant à faire volte-face. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle reconnut le marchand des fruits et légumes aux sourcils épais qui la regardait désormais d'un air enragé.

_« Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir avec mes pommes sans payer, petite vermine?_ », grinça-t-il, montrant une rangée de dents jaunit et sale. « Tu croyais pouvoir t'en sauver, hen? La justice t'attend, enfant du diable! »

De son autre main, il empoigna les cheveux encore humides d'Amélia, tentant de la traîner de force. Cette dernière échappa les pommes qu'elle tenait dans ses mains en tentant de se débattre, criant à pleins poumons, attirant l'attention de tous les passants autour.

_« Lâche-moi espèce de vieux fou! »,_ s'écria Amélia en le frappant de ses deux mains partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre. Ce dernier abandonna finalement sa prise lorsque la jeune sorcière parvint à lui assener un coup sur le nez, qui sous le choc se mit à saigner abondamment.

Ne perdant pas une autre précieuse seconde, la jeune sorcière prit ses jambes à son cou et en profita pour se faufiler parmi la foule de gens afin de déstabiliser son agresseur. En se retournant vivement, elle constata que son plan n'était pas particulièrement brillant étant donné que l'homme ne se faufilait pas parmi les gens comme l'aurait pensé, mais les bousculait violemment afin de se créer un chemin en ligne droite.

Désespérer, Amélia repéra un stand où étaient disposées des chaussures de cuir pour hommes et en prit une paire dans ses mains. C'est avec force, sans compter avec le plus de précision qu'elle pouvait, que la jeune sorcière bombarda son agresseur avec une première chaussure, le ratant de justesse. Heureusement, elle eut plus de chance lors de son deuxième lancer, qui le heurta dans la figure.

« Tiens! Prends _çaaaaa _espèce de gros porc! », s'écria-t-elle avec acharnement.

Ce dernier hurla de rage en apercevant sa victime s'enfuir à toute jambe, la perdant de vue, le sang tachant son tablier blanc.

_« Tu peux toujours courir, petite vermine, mais je te retrouverai! »,_ s'écria-t-il avec furie, le visage cramoisi rempli de haine et assoiffé de vengeance.

Mais Amélia continua à courir, se demandant comment elle faisait pour encore tenir debout. L'adrénaline la poussa jusqu'à la première rue adjacente, et elle tourna le coin, engendrant la vieille ruelle sans trop ralentir.

« Merde, merde, _meeeeeerde!_ », s'écria-t-elle en pensant aux pommes qu'elle avait dû relâcher afin de se débattre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit un petit sifflement qui la sortit de ses pensées.

_« Psssssstttt! »_

Amélia s'arrêta d'un coup, ses bras balançant mollement de chaque côté, réalisant son erreur. Son adrénaline venait quitter son corps en même temps que son souffle. Il était désormais impossible pour elle de reprendre la course, elle était exténuée.

_« Pssssstttt! », _répéta la même voix qui avait capté l'attention de la jeune sorcière la première fois. « Par ici, petite sorcière. »

Amélia fronça les sourcils, reculant de quelques pas.

« N'ai pas peur. », ajouta la mystérieuse voix féminine.

Pourtant, la jeune fille ne s'approcha pas d'elle, toujours inquiète.

Dissimulée derrière une palissade en voie de démolition, Amélia n'arrivait pas à percevoir la curieuse personne qui l'avait interpelée. Seule son ombre dévoilait un individu d'une taille moyenne aux cheveux en bataille.

« Je t'en prie, entre, il ne te retrouvera pas, ici. », ajouta-t-elle.

Amélia comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à son agresseur. _Comment savait-elle?_ Inquiète, elle regarda de chaque côté, les sourcils arqués nerveusement, presque tremblante, cherchant quoi faire. Fallait-il faire confiance à cette femme? Elle avait peur.

« Je ne te ferai aucun mal. », ajouta la voix qui semblait se rapprocher.

Le bruit des pas qui effleurait une petite superficie de pelouse attira l'attention d'Amélia et elle resta bouche bée lorsque son interlocutrice passa entre un petit entrebâillement de la palissade de pierre, se dévoilant complètement. La plus jeune des deux sorcières plissa les yeux, tentant de détailler la dame qui se présentait à elle. À sa surprise, ses yeux devinrent graduellement ronds à mesure qu'elle découvrait sa nouvelle connaissance, la première qui semblait réellement vouloir l'aider. La sorcière d'une cinquantaine d'années environ n'était définitivement pas disgracieuse, mais son look était assurément unique. C'était pourtant ses yeux qui choquèrent le plus Amélia. Dépareillé, l'un était de couleur noisette, l'autre gris comme le ciel lors d'une journée de pluie. La jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas à raisonner si c'était joli ou étrange, nul doute que c'était les deux, mais elle se sentit gêner soudainement en constatant qu'elle devait la dévisager.

« Je m'appelle Azena. Je suis une sorcière, comme toi. », débuta la dame d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Amélia se figea sur place. Elle fronça des sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas trop comprendre. La femme soupira et sortit ce qui semblait être une baguette magique. Amélia recula d'un pas. Avec précision, la dame qui se nommait Azena pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille, qui par réflexe leva les bras, couvrant une partie de son visage et sa poitrine. À son soulagement, cette dernière reconnut instantanément le sortilège de réparation, un enchantement dont sa grand-mère faisait usage à nombreuses reprises, et sentit la manche droite de son parka d'armée se resserrer. Jetant un coup d'œil à son épaule, elle réalisa que la veste devait s'être déchirée au moment où elle avait rompu le contact avec son agresseur, juste avant de s'enfuir à grands pas.

« Ça fait des jours que tu n'as pas eu un repas sain et un endroit où résider, ça parait. », poursuivit Azena, restant parfaitement immobile.

Amélia détacha son regard de sa manche désormais intacte et se retourna vers la dame.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle, reconnaissante.

« Alors, j'ai raison ou pas? », questionna la femme.

Amélia hésita.

« Je… Je n'ai pas de baguette. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de baguette que vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. Après tout, n'importe lequel idiot peut tenir une baguette entre ses mains, ça ne fait pas nécessairement de lui un sorcier, jeune fille. »

Amélia lui sourit. Quelque chose en cette femme plaisait à la jeune sorcière. Son dévouement, sa reconnaissance, sa sagesse? Mais Amélia avait peur de se tromper. Et si elle était aussi méprisante que les autres? Et si c'était un piège...

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Azena ajouta :

« Tu sais, si j'avais vraiment voulu te faire du mal, tu ne crois pas que je l'aurais déjà fait? »

Amélia sembla réfléchir. C'était pourtant exactement le genre de chose que les agresseurs habiles pourraient dire afin d'amadouer leur victime. Voyant son hésitation, Azena poursuivit :

« Bon, c'est toi qui vois. Sois tu entres et tu viens de réchauffer un peu. Sois tu repars, et libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux, quitte à mourir d'ici une semaine. »

« Je ne mourrai pas même si je repars! », répliqua Amélia sur la défensive, le corps tendu.

« Mais tu ne le sauras jamais, si tu es morte! », répliqua Azena avec ruse.

_Génial. Une autre comme Snape. Et dire qu'il commençait presque à me manquer._

« Quel est ton prénom, chère enfant? », questionna alors Azena en observa la sorcière d'un air intrigué.

« Je… Je m'appelle Amélia. », répondit-elle avec hésitation.

« D'où viens-tu? »

Amélia patienta un moment, ce qui dévoila assez clairement qu'elle cherchait quel mensonge elle pourrait raconter.

« Je… D'ici, en fait. »

« Je doute que vous veniez _d'ici._ Autrement, je vous aurais déjà rencontré auparavant. »

Amélia soupira.

« Non… Je veux dire de Londres. »

« Hmmm… »

Amélia détailla davantage la sorcière, toujours en train d'analyser le pour et le contre de la situation étrange, et se surprit à envier la peau basanée de la femme. Elle n'avait que deux rides de chaque côté de ses yeux extraordinaires, le reste de sa peau étant parfaitement lisse et hydraté. Inconsciemment, la jeune sorcière porta une main à son visage pâle et désormais sans vie.

« Vous vivez où? », questionna de nouveau Azena.

« Dans la rue, principalement… »

Azena soupira et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, afficha un air attristé.

« N'avez-vous pas de famille? »

« Pas ici, non. », répondit Amélia en baissant la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas d'emploi non plus, je présume? »

« Non. »

« C'est quand la dernière fois que vous avez mangé? »

« Hier matin. »

La plus vieille des deux sorcières hocha la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, prenant clairement pitié d'Amélia.

« J'ai presque réussi à me procurer des pommes, un peu plus tôt, mais… », continua la jeune fille.

« Mais il y avait un cinglé qui vous pourchassait. »

Amélia fronça des sourcils.

« Comment savez-vous…? »

« Il y a toute sorte de gens dans la vie, entre autres des bons et des mauvais. Disons que Monsieur Lazar, l'homme auquel vous avez volé, est classé dans les mauvais. »

Amélia afficha un air terrifié.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, jeune sauterelle. Cet homme est également doté d'un cerveau aussi développé qu'une mouche. Vous ne craignez rien avec lui, évité simplement de le croisé dans la rue. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête, fixant toujours la sorcière.

« Est-il un sorcier? »

Azena afficha un air incrédule, presque offensé par sa question.

« Qui ça, _l'idiot Lazar?_ »

Amélia hocha de la tête.

« Bien sûr que non! Si ça l'avait été le cas, il vous aurait attrapé bien avant ou même qu'il vous aurait jeté un sort, quelque chose quoi! », justifia la dame en faisant de grands gestes de ses bras.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Amélia reprit sa mauvaise manie de ronger ses ongles.

« Serais-tu assez à l'aise pour entrer, maintenant? », questionna finalement Azena en pointa la vieille porte d'entrée en bois défraichi qui était dissimulée derrière la palissade.

Amélia acquiesça de la tête en lui souriant timidement.

« J'imagine que tu as terriblement faim. Je vais te préparer ma meilleure soupe! Et un peu de pain ne te ferait pas de mal non plus! », débuta Azena en poussant la porte d'entrée, dos à la jeune sorcière.

À ce moment, elle n'aurait pu exprimer sa reconnaissance en de simples mots. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle combattait pour sa vie et maintenant, elle s'était fait une nouvelle amie qui semblait entrain à vouloir l'aider.

« Bon. Alors tu vas finalement me dire d'où tu viens réellement? », questionna alors Azena en déposant un grand bol rempli d'une soupe aux légumes ainsi qu'une assiettée de pain ciabatta sur la petite table ronde.

Amélia, qui était déjà installée sur une buche de bois rond en face de la table s'empara de la cuillère qui baignait tranquillement dans la soupe et engloutit son repas avec empressement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je viens d'ailleurs? », répliqua-t-elle entre deux bouchés.

Azena l'observa de ses yeux dépareillés, le regard sévère.

« Ma choupette, ça fait bien longtemps que je suis sorcière et ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris lorsque les gens me mentent. »

Amélia soupira en baissant la tête.

« C'est… difficile à expliquer… », justifia-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi cela? »

Amélia releva la tête, se tenant parfaitement droite, ses yeux pâles fixant le visage rond de la dame assise devant elle.

« Parce que si je vous disais que je viens du futur, vous me croiriez? »

**_.oOoOo._**

**_J'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre, car la première version ne me plaisait pas du tout, ce qui explique entre autres mon petit retard à poster le chapitre…_**

**_Oh… Et puis depuis un moment, je tenais à clarifier certaines petites choses avec vous hihihihi mais il semblait que l'opportunité ne s'était pas réellement présentée... Alors finalement, je me lance._**

**_Suite à plusieurs commentaires reflétant sur ma façon d'écrire (entre autres ma syntaxe et les expressions que j'utilise), comme je l'ai d'ailleurs précisé aux personnes qui commentaient sur ce fait, je suis Canadienne et non pas Française… houlaaaa! Je sais par expérience que la plupart ne prennent pas nécessairement conscience du profil des auteurs (ce qui est compréhensible, je ne blâme aucun d'entre vous!) donc, c'est pour cette raison que je tenais à préciser avec vous ma nationalité (ce qui peut s'avérer utile lors de vos questionnements concernant la tournure de certaines de mes phrases…) En bref, il est possible que parfois vous lisiez certaines phrases et pensiez qu'elle est incorrecte, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit d'une fausseté. Bien sûr, il est possible que je fasse des erreurs, après tout je ne suis qu'humaine, mais je peux vous assurez qu'en règle général, mes phrases dont je prends bien soin de relire à multiples reprises sont parfaitement conforme à la grammaire du Québec, là où je réside paisiblement._**

**_Ouffff, révélation, révélation oulaaaa! Ceci est tant dit, je vous souhaite une très belle journée, merci de lire ma fiction et j'espère que vous l'appréciez toujours autant._**

**_Ahh.. Et puis dernière chose, tiens tiens…_****_  
__Et vous, que feriez-vous si vous retourniez dans le temps?_  
_Moi, je m'achèterai une longue jupe et plein de bracelets et j'irais vivre comme une bohémienne dans les montagnes! Ou peut-être ferais-je un long voyage en bateau vers la Nouvelle-Zélande. Pourquoi pas les deux?_**

**_À très bientôt. _**

**xoxo**


	37. Jour 9

_**Chapitre 37 : Jour 9 – Destiné**_

_Samedi le 16 mai 1936._

« Je crois t'avoir trouvé quelque chose! », s'écria Azena en secouant Amélia de son sommeil.

Étendue sur le divan, une courtepointe grossièrement cousue aux couleurs extravagantes la couvrant douillettement, Amélia se redressa subitement, les yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement attentive.

« Il y a un manoir dans le Nord de Londres qui recherche une nouvelle servante! », poursuivit Azena avec enthousiasme.

Le visage d'Amélia perdit toute teinte.

« Servante dans un manoir? Qui voudraient m'engager _moi_ comme servante? », questionna tristement Amélia en se pointant elle-même d'un air incrédule.

« Pourquoi ce manque de confiance soudaine? », questionna à son tour Azena, un air sévère s'affichant sur son visage basané.

« Azena, je ne connais absolument rien des coutumes de cette époque-ci! Toi, tu le sais mieux que quiconque! », s'exclama Amélia avec découragement, se remémorant la journée qu'elle avait passée avec Azena lors de leur rencontre, trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était apparue ici en mettant la bague de ses ancêtres à son doigt. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas révélé toute sa vie entière, mais lui avait tout de même fait part de beaucoup de chose, entre autres de sa Grand-Mère Sissi, du professeur Snape, de Poudlard, et même de ses amis et quelques-uns de ses tourments. Azena avait été d'une écoute précieuse.

« Justement, tu n'as rien à perdre, dans ce cas. Et tout à apprendre! Je ne suis peut-être qu'une sorcière bohème qui gagne sa vie à vendre des bijoux et toutes sortes de babioles, mais je ne suis quand même pas ignorante! Je vis dans ce monde depuis 57 ans, ma petite! »

« Alors tu pourrais m'apprendre un peu? », demanda Amélia avec espoir.

« Certainement! Je ne suis pas une experte, mais je suis parfaitement en mesure de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. »

Amélia observa le vide en silence, le visage pensif, s'imaginant nettoyer la vaisselle et balayer le plancher.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il y a un poste de libre? »

Azena lui fit un clin d'œil complice en balançant légèrement la tête, l'air rieur.

« Abbigail, la cuisinière et la nounou du manoir, s'avère à être une des sœurs d'une grande amie à moi, Vivienne. J'ai parlé de toi à Vivienne; t'inquiète, je n'ai révélé que l'essentiel, elle ne sait rien de tes vrais secrets et du monde parallèle où tu proviens, et lorsque je lui ai mentionné le fait que tu recherchais un emploi, elle a aussitôt proposé celui de travailler comme servante! Et tu as de la chance, l'offre n'a pas été officialisée encore au public, car crois-moi petite, n'importe qui avec une cervelle sauterait sur l'occasion de travailler dans le manoir de la grande famille Van Droski! Des sorciers, qu'ils sont! Et doué, c'est immanquable! Si on se dépêche, tu pourrais avoir l'emploi avant que la ville ne sache qu'ils soient à la recherche d'une nouvelle servante… Et puis tu… »

Pendant un instant qui dura trop longtemps, Amélia avait senti son corps chavirer au moment où Azena avait prononcé le nom de la famille pour lequel elle devrait travailler. Le restant du discourt d'Azena avait paru distant et flou, tellement la jeune sorcière en était troublée. Van Droski. _La famille Van Droski._ Les ancêtres d'Amélia.

Voyant le visage de la jeune sorcière de décomposer à vue d'œil, Azena cessa son bavardage et s'approcha d'elle.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

Amélia tenta de contrôler sa respiration du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sentant la nausée s'emparer d'elle.

« Amélia? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », s'inquiéta Azena.

La jeune sorcière se laissa choir sur le fauteuil le plus près, la main plaquer sur le front.

« Je… Je vais bien… »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote! Toute couleur à quitter ton visage, déjà que tu es bien pâle… »

« Azena? », interrompit Amélia en fixant le vide, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui? »

« La famille dont tu me parles… »

« Les Van Droski? »

« Oui… C'est ça… C'est un nom plutôt hors du commun… »

« Oui, en effet. C'est une famille russe. En réalité, c'est le général Van Droski qui est russe. Sa femme est française, Cécile je crois qu'elle se nomme, ou peut-être est-ce Céline… »

_Céleste. Elle se nomme Céleste, songea aussitôt Amélia._

Choquée par la nouvelle, la jeune sorcière acquiesça d'un air absent, cherchant désespérément à s'évanouir.

_Ses ancêtres. La famille Van Droski était ses ancêtres. Sa famille à elle. Elle allait postuler pour un poste qui l'obligerait à servir pour le restant de sa vie sa propre famille, sans jamais qu'il ne sache qu'Amélia est en réalité leur arrière-petite-fille._

« Et sais-tu pourquoi ils veulent une nouvelle servante? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'ils voudraient bien m'accorder une chance si… », parvint-elle à dire afin de masquer son découragement.

« Ils n'ont pas mis l'ancienne à la porte! C'était Abbigail la servante. »

Amélia fronça les sourcils, cherchant la cohérence dans ses paroles.

« Mais… Mais tu viens de me dire qu'elle était la cuisinière et la nounou… »

« Oui, et c'est le cas. Mais il s'avère qu'elle faisait les trois. Seulement, pour le bien d'Abbigail et de la famille, ils en ont conclu que c'était mieux d'apporter une aide supplémentaire au manoir. »

« Ahhhhh…», s'exclama Amélia, comprenant finalement la logique de cette histoire.

« Alors, ça t'intéresse toujours? », questionna Azena avec le sourire.

« Je… Oui… Oui, bien sûr! »

Amélia songea à sa famille. _Elle rencontrerait sa famille._

« Mais je suis encore particulièrement incertaine à l'idée de… Tu sais… être à la hauteur… Et tout le tralala… », ajouta-t-elle en grugeant nerveusement ses ongles.

« Mais je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui… »

Amélia retira ses ongles de sa bouche. _Elle devait le faire._ Elle songea pendant une minute d'avouer ce qu'elle venait de découvrir à Azena, que la famille Van Droski était vraiment sa famille, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignora, décida de garder cette information pour elle-même pour l'instant. Mais au moins, une chose était désormais claire ; _c'était maintenant son destin que de rencontrer la famille Van Droski._

_**.oOoOo.**_

_**L'été tire déjà à sa fin… Chez moi, ce fut chaud et humide et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi-même étant donné que je travaille beaucoup. Dans la chaleur, ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais j'adore ça quand même!**_

_**Donc j'espère que ce mini chapitre vous a plu... Il est court, j'en suis consciente, mais rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre vous attends à l'instant!  
Allez, filez!**_

_**xoxo**_


	38. Jour 17

_L'air était glacial, ce soir-là. Les élèves revêtaient leurs longues capes noires ainsi que leurs écharpes représentant les couleurs de leurs maisons. Certains portaient leurs gants en peau de dragons, même à l'intérieur du château._

_Ce soir-là, l'hiver était présent sous tous ses angles._

_« Vous avez des nouvelles ? », questionna la sorcière qui se tenait debout dans le bureau sombre et désagréablement humide du maître des potions._

_Le professeur Snape avait la tête penchée sur son pupitre, les mains enfouies dans ses cheveux noirs._

_« Aucune qui ne veuille la peine d'être partagée. »_

_La vieille femme baissa la tête à son tour, le visage délibérément chagriné._

_« Je vais poursuivre les recherches, Miss Van Droski. », ajouta le maître des potions._

_Lentement, elle se dirigea vers la porte au fond du bureau._

_« Je suis exténuée. Je dois reprendre le train dès ce soir, professeur. »_

_Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la vieille dame d'un pas décidé, mais avant de pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit, la sorcière avait repris la parole._

_« Vous avez l'air épuisé également, professeur. Vous feriez mieux de dormir. »_

_« Le sommeil n'a jamais été une grande nécessité pour mon bien-être. »_

_Miss Van Droski hocha la tête, ses yeux pairs se refermant sous la pression de ses paupières lourdes._

_« Tout le monde a besoin de dormir. »_

_Sur ces paroles, elle quitta le bureau et laissa la porte du bureau du professeur Snape grande ouverte, ses pas résonnant dans les cachots du château, résonnant dans la tête du maître des potions._

_« Dans ce cas, je n'y arrive plus. », murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

_**Chapitre 38 : Jour 17 – Miss Van Droski**_

_Dimanche le 24 mai 1936 _

« Tu es presque prête? »

« J'en ai pour une minute! »

La semaine avait été particulièrement stressante et longue. Après un petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Azena ainsi qu'une grande amie de cette dernière, Vivienne, la sœur d'Abbigail, la dame qui travaillait pour les Van Droski, Amélia avait eu l'heureuse nouvelle qui l'avait maintenu dans l'impatience durant toute la semaine. Ainsi, en ce dimanche 24 mai 1936, elle avait réussi à dénicher un premier entretien avec Céleste Van Droski grâce à Vivienne. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait être embauchée, loin de la chose. Mais c'était déjà un bon début.

« Alors? J'ai l'air de quoi? »

La jeune sorcière se tenait devant Azena, tournant sur elle-même afin d'être examiné de tout côté.

« Hmm… Parfaite! », répliqua Azena en tapant dans ses mains, comblée.

Amélia lui rendit un sourire radieux, touchant de ses mains le tissu de coton rosé de sa jolie robe lui arrivant aux genoux.

« Tu es géniale de me l'avoir procuré! »

« Ah tu sais, il est important d'avoir des connexions! Madame Hopkin, celle qui a fait cette robe, avait eu besoin d'un service, un jour. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle m'aiderait lorsque le temps viendrait. Eh voilà! »

« Elle est jolie la robe, en plus. Confortable aussi. »

« Ah mais c'est du coton de première classe, ma chère! Après tout, tu ne t'apprêtes pas à rencontrer le boucher du petit marché au coin de la rue. Oh non non madame! Les Van Droski! Tu dois faire bonne impression. »

Le sourire d'Amélia disparu totalement de son visage d'ange, sentant soudainement la pression de sa nervosité gagner contre sa joie.

« Et si ça n'allait pas bien… »

« Ne pense pas à cela ma petite! Hors de question! C'est totalement inutile de perdre son temps dans la négativité! Je ne veux pas de cela dans ma maison! _C'est clair?_ », ordonna-t-elle en la pointant du doigt alors que son autre main reposait sur une de ses hanches. Pendant un instant, Amélia songea à Mrs. Weasley et ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point ces deux femmes étaient similaires, surtout à cet instant.

Puis, elle baissa la tête, comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce moment étrange et déstabilisant, avant de répondre :

« Très clair… »

« Parfait! », s'exclama Azena en laissant sa main tomber le long de son corps rond. « Maintenant, tiens-toi droite. »

Ce que la jeune sorcière fit sans riposter.

« Aghhrr… Tu as l'air d'une petite ogresse comme ça! Recule tes épaules! »

Amélia la dévisagea un moment. _Moi, une ogresse? Très encourageant._

« Ahh voilà! Parfait, ne bouge plus. »

« C'est… inconfortable… », se plaignit Amélia.

« Tssst tssst qu'ai-je dit à propos de la négativité? »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. », rétorqua Amélia avec une moue ennuyée.

« Bon… Pratiquons-nous de nouveau. », commença Azena.

Amélia acquiesça de la tête, se raclant la gorge.

« Je m'appelle Amélia Howard (elle dut retenir une mou de parfait dégoût face à l'utilisation du nom de famille à son cher père, mais avait cru que ce serait plus prudent ainsi), je réside à Londres sur la 15e avenue. J'ai suivi bon nombre de cours de coutures et… »

« Tu oublies quelque chose », interrompit Azena.

Amélia hésita.

« Vraiment? Personne ne me croira si je dis que j'ai 21 ans! »

« Seulement, ils vont te le demander! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de, mais! », rétorqua Azena. « Si tu dis que tu as seulement 18 ans, il y a des chances que ta candidature soit rejetée! Si tu dis que tu as 21 ans, ils… »

« Ils vont croire que je suis une menteuse! »

Azena leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu la veux, cet emploi, ou pas? »

« Je la veux! »

« Alors fais ce que Vivienne et moi te disons! »

Amélia baissa la tête, vaincue.

« Je suis parfaitement consciente que c'est une période stressante pour toi, mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être rejeté si tu suis notre plan à la lettre. », assura Azena. « Bon! Alors la suite? »

« Je dois partir je ne veux pas être en retard! Et puis nous avons déjà pratiqué mille fois! »

« Alors rappelle-moi vite vite qui tu es. »

Amélia soupira.

« Amélia Howard, 21 ans, Crackmol. », résuma rapidement la jeune sorcière.

Azena se laissa choir sur le fauteuil, satisfaite.

« Pourquoi dois-je faire croire que je suis une Crackmol… Je n'aime pas ça… Je me sens stupide. »

« Parce que de un, tu n'as pas de baguette. Si tu dis que tu es une sorcière, ils voudront l'examiner. Et de deux, parce que les grandes familles riches préfèrent savoir qu'ils peuvent facilement dominer leurs employés sans devoir faire face à la résistance. Une Crackmol, c'est l'idéal. Tu es au courant de la sorcellerie, mais tu es incapable d'en faire usage. Ils n'auront rien à te cacher, et toi, tu vas être laissé en paix. »

« Je sais, je sais… »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu as apporté une pomme, pour le chemin? », questionna Azena.

« Deux. »

Ensemble, elles échangèrent un sourire, restant immobile un moment.

« Parfait! », s'exclama alors la plus vieille des deux sorcières en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et embrassa chacune de ses joues avant de la serrer très fort dans ses bras.

« Tu seras parfaite. »

Amélia la remercia de son aide et sortit à l'extérieur de la petite maisonnée, prenant le chemin à pied vers le premier arrêt d'autobus. Elle attendit à la station une dizaine de minutes, respirant l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Ainsi vêtue et coiffée, elle avait désormais l'air d'une jeune femme dans les années 30. C'était rassurant de ne plus être l'étrange créature venue de nulle part.

Au loin, elle pouvait désormais discerner le grand autobus rouge flamboyant se diriger vers l'arrêt. À côté d'elle, un monsieur dans la trentaine portant un chapeau rond se leva du banc de bois, prêt à entrer dans le véhicule. Il tenait dans une main une mallette en cuir et la jeune sorcière remarqua une tige de bois qui ressortait subtilement de la pochette avant. _Un sorcier_, songea aussitôt Amélia en fixant la baguette magique de l'homme. Elle trouva curieux qu'il optait pour un transport Moldu, mais sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle réalisait que le chauffeur l'observait d'un air impatient.

Une fois dans l'autobus, Amélia s'installa au deuxième étage dans l'un des bancs avant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans le bus, encore moins au deuxième étage. Alors que le véhicule rouge reprenait le chemin, la jeune sorcière ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où elle avait embarqué dans un bus. Elle se remémora la soirée dans le Magicobus avec le professeur Snape, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour aller voir Grand-Mère Sissi lors de son grave accident.

Elle secoua aussitôt la tête, refusant de se résoudre à des moments aussi difficiles que celui-là. C'était étrange. Elle avait l'impression que c'était hier, alors que ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois.

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, l'autobus la déposa en haut de la côte zigzagante et elle dut marcher seulement trois minutes pour se rendre aux barrières de la grande demeure.

Pendant un moment, elle hésita, restant parfaitement immobile devant la clôture de fer, puis sursauta violemment lorsque l'emblème d'un serpent de fer ouvrit sa gueule afin de prononcer ces mots : _Nommez-vous._

Lors de sa rencontre avec Vivienne, cette dernière l'avait averti que pour entrer, on devait d'abord passer par le serpent de fer.

« Je m'appelle Amélia Howard. J'ai un entretien avec la famille Van Droski. », répondit la jeune sorcière, tentant de donner de l'assurance dans sa voix.

Le serpent approcha sa tête de fer du visage d'Amélia, ses petits yeux en fentes dévisageant la pauvre victime.

« Trèèèèès bien. Ssssssi vous voulez entrer, vous devrez d'abord répondre à mes énigmes. J'en nommerai trois. Sssssssi vous en manquez une, vous retournerez chez vous et ne reviendrez jamais. »

Amélia sentit sa gorge se serrer_. Si j'étais réellement douée dans les énigmes, ont m'aurait placé à Serdaigle_, songea-t-elle.

« Abruti de serpent! Bouge-toi de là! »

Amélia sursauta encore plus brutalement que lorsque le serpent avait parlé pour la première fois. De l'autre côté de la barrière se tenait une femme d'une beauté éternelle, ses magnifiques cheveux dorés gracieusement remontés à l'aide d'une broche d'argent. Son accoutrement était tout aussi sophistiqué, allant de la tête aux pieds.

Le serpent recula rapidement la tête, reprenant sa forme métallique et immobile à travers les barreaux de fer. La porte s'ouvrit dans un léger fracas, mais Amélia resta paralysée sur place.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les serpents... », grogna la femme. Puis en observant la jeune fille d'un air ennuyé ajouta : « Alors? Vous voulez entrer où préférez commencer l'entretien ici même? », ajouta l'élégante sorcière en faisant signe à Amélia de s'approcher.

Amélia resta parfaitement silencieuse, s'approchant avec une nervosité apparente, les mains croisées dans son dos. Elle sentait le regard de la dame sur elle et se força à lever la tête haute, telle une jeune femme en confiance, bien qu'elle avait démontré le contraire quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Miss Howard, c'est cela? », questionna la femme, et Amélia distingua clairement un accent français dans sa voix.

« Oui, Madame. »

La femme éclata d'un rire calculé.

« Ne m'appelez surtout pas ainsi, ça me donne l'impression d'avoir quarante ans! »

« Pardon… », s'excusa Amélia, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

La femme observa minutieusement Amélia un moment, les yeux légèrement plissés. Puis, elle avança sa main vers la jeune sorcière.

« Je me nomme Céleste. », révéla-t-elle d'un ton fier.

Amélia serra la main qu'elle lui avait offerte, réalisant qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer son arrière-grand-mère.

« Entrons. », ordonna Céleste en faisant volte-face, se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait assez légitimement à un château.

Amélia la suivit de près, frottant subtilement ses mains qui étaient devenues moites lorsqu'elle avait eu un contact avec Céleste contre le pan de sa robe.

« Vous êtes venu ici à pied? », questionna Céleste d'un air surprit.

« En autobus, Miss Van Droski. J'ai seulement eu à marcher quelques minutes. »

Un des sourcils de la dame se leva très haut dans son front alors qu'elle faisait volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce que qui vous fait croire que je suis bel et bien une Van Droski? », questionna-t-elle sur la défensive.

Sentant qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une zone de danger, Amélia tenta de réparer son erreur.

« J'ai cru entendre que la femme de Monsieur Van Droski était française. Et si je me fie à votre accent et à la magnifique bague que vous portez à votre annulaire, vous semblez très bien coordonner à la description. »

Au moment où ses paroles furent dites, Amélia regretta d'avoir même prononcé un seul mot depuis leur rencontre. Mais la réponse de Céleste la surprit davantage.

« Vous semblez plutôt brillante pour une si jeune femme. Quel âge avez-vous? »

« 21 ans, Miss Van Droski. »

Cette dernière parut surprise et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Amélia, mais ne s'opposa pas.

Reprenant la marche, cette fois gardant une plus grande distance avec Céleste, Amélia en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil plus avenant autour d'elle. Elles venaient de passer un magnifique jardin fleuri, tailler à la perfection, ce qui amena à la jeune fille de raisonné qu'il devait forcément y avoir un jardinier pour que tout soit aussi parfait.

Arrivant finalement au balcon chargé de grandes colonnes ioniques supportant une mezzanine à l'étage au-dessus, Amélia monta les quelques escaliers qui menaient vers les portes doubles d'entrée.

« Vous êtes une sorcière? », questionna alors Céleste en se retournant face à la jeune fille.

Amélia hésita.

« Je… suis une Crackmol, Miss. », répliqua-t-elle honteusement.

Céleste leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, semblant légèrement déçu.

« Vraiment? C'est très désolant, et je dois l'admettre, je n'aurais pas pensé cela de vous… Mais ça l'explique tout de même pourquoi le serpent à communiquer avec vous. »

Amélia hésita un moment.

« Je… Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre, Miss Van Droski. »

Céleste éclata de rire.

« Mais voyons, Miss Howard! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que le serpent s'activerait devant des Moldus? Vous sembliez déjà suffisamment surprise pour une femme faisant partie du monde sorcier, imaginez une personne ne faisant pas partie de notre monde? »

Amélia saisit aussitôt la logique dans son raisonnement et se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt.

« Oui, je comprends parfaitement, Miss Van Droski. »

Céleste analysa la jeune fille une dernière fois.

« Si nous commencions l'entretien, voulez-vous bien? », débuta-t-elle alors que l'une des grandes portes majestueuses s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Amélia acquiesça de la tête.

« J'en serais ravie. »

_**.oOoOo.**_

_**Youpi! Amélia a rencontré son arrière-grand-mère! Qui rencontrera-t-elle ensuite? Hihihi j'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite! :)**_

_**xoxo**_


	39. Jour 18

_**Chapitre 39 : Jour 18 - Dimitri**_

_Lundi le 25 mai 1936_

Étendue sur le vieux divan moelleux d'Azena, les yeux fixant le plafond, Amélia ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son incroyable journée dans le Nord de Londres. Malgré la fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle, malgré ses lourdes paupières qui ne cessaient de se refermer, combattant le sommeil, malgré le fait qu'il était désormais plus de trois heures du matin, les quelques heures plus tôt ne cessaient de tournoyer dans sa tête.

_« Nous pourrons discuter tranquillement dans le salon de thé, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »,__ résonna la voix de Céleste dans sa tête._

La petite sorcière ne s'était pas obstinée et avait pris le même chemin que Céleste vers l'aile ouest de l'étonnante résidence. Tout était incroyablement modeste et chic. Chaque objet était placé à un endroit précis, rendant menaçant l'idée de toucher quoi que ce soit qui pourrait déranger la conformité de la demeure. En réalité, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire la sublimité du manoir des Van Droski. Plus important encore, Amélia avait connu cet endroit. Elle y était déjà venue, seulement, c'était pour des raisons bien différentes, à l'époque. Elle songea au premier voyage dans le temps qu'elle avait fait en portant la bague et eu de la difficulté à constater à quel point elle trouvait la situation totalement alarmante en y assistant de nouveau, cette fois pleinement.

Céleste marchait avec une grâce inouïe, ce qui devait avoir le don de rendre toutes les femmes particulièrement folles de jalousies, songea la jeune sorcière. La lumière de l'aube reflétait dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds soyeux attachés vers l'arrière, ce qui mettait davantage d'emphase sur les boucles d'oreilles d'émeraudes. Amélia se demanda comment pouvait-elle faire partie d'une famille avec autant de classe alors qu'elle se trouvait si banale.

« Alors… », commença Céleste en s'installant gracieusement sur un fauteuil de chintz rose.

Elles venaient d'entrer dans l'énorme salon, encore une fois dépassant les exigences de la jeune sorcière.

« Non pas que je souhaite être indiscrète, mais qu'elle âge avez-vous? », ajouta Céleste.

Amélia hésita un moment, s'installant sur le fauteuil en face de Miss Van Droski qui lui proposait de s'asseoir suite à un bref signe de la main, et voyant que son incertitude était un signe de faiblesse, débuta aussitôt d'un ton qui se voulait assuré :

« 21 ans, Miss Van Droski. »

Céleste la dévisagea, un sourire en coin de lèvres.

« D'accord… Maintenant, dites-moi votre _vrai_ âge, je vous prie. »

Amélia baissa la tête, honteuse.

« 18 ans, Miss. »

Céleste haussa la tête, un air satisfait arborant son visage rayonnant.

« Pourquoi mentir sur votre âge, Miss… _Howard_ c'est cela? »

« Je… », débuta Amélia, mais ne sachant quelle raison valable lui donner, ajouta platement : « Je suis désolée. »

Céleste se leva brusquement.

« Ne vous excusez pas! Dites la vérité, et vous n'aurez jamais à vous excuser. »

« Oui, Miss Van Droski. »

« Alors… Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans le domaine d'entretien ménager auparavant? », débuta-t-elle de nouveau, cette fois tournoyant dans le salon, replaçant ci et là une bougie ou un magnifique vase dans les teintes de bleu qui devait valoir une fortune.

« Non, Miss Van… »

« Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, je vous prie. », s'impatienta Céleste en levant la main. « On m'appelle ainsi si souvent que ça va finir par me rendre complètement folle! »

Amélia resta parfaitement muette, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela.

« Alors… Vous voulez travailler pour moi, mais vous n'avez jamais été servante auparavant, c'est bien cela? »

Amélia fronça des sourcils.

« Oui. Pour ma défense, je suis persuadée que j'apprendrai rapidement si l'on m'entraine adéquatement. Il y a un début à tout. »

Céleste observa la jeune un moment et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, baissa la tête pour l'observer de tous ses angles.

« Vous avez du culot, jeune demoiselle. »

Amélia se mordit la lèvre. _Et voilà, tu as foiré. Bravo tête de nouille._

« Mais je crois vouloir vous laisser une chance. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, il y a une première fois à toute chose. Et pour votre questionnement concernant votre entrainement, nul besoin de vous inquiéter. Et si vous n'apprenez pas rapidement, c'est que vous êtes une cause perdue. Abbigail est la meilleure, nous saurons rapidement si vous êtes à la hauteur ou pas. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

« Vous devrez travailler six jours semaines. Le dimanche est la journée de congé. Une chambre est également disponible dans le manoir pour vous accommoder afin que vous soyez disponible en tout temps. Sachez que le salaire hebdomadaire d'une servante dans ce manoir est de 5 Gallions, 11 Mornilles et 24 Noises la semaine. »

Amélia resta passive, bien qu'intérieurement, elle était déçue. Elle devrait travailler six jours semaines pour un si petit salaire. Mais malgré son air d'indifférence, Céleste affirma avec ferveur à quel point la rémunération acquise était favorable.

« Je tiens à préciser que c'est un salaire parfaitement adéquat, vous ne trouverez pas de meilleure aubaine. »

Elle observa la jeune fille minutieusement. En effet, après une réflexion, Amélia estima que son salaire devait être relativement élevé pour les années 30.

« Vous débuterez le matin en conséquence de lorsque nous nous levons. Vous… »

« Attendez… Donc vous voulez réellement que je réside ici même? »

Amélia était déconcertée.

« Enfin, pas _ici_ même. », débuta-t-elle en désignant le salon. « Votre chambre est située au sous-sol. Si nous avons besoin de vous, vous devez être à proximité. »

« Je… C'est que présentement je… »

« Vous pourrez retourner chez vous les dimanches. »

« Je… Je vois… », répondit la jeune sorcière, la déception se lisant dans ses yeux et davantage dans sa voix.

« Il y a un problème Miss Howard? »

« C'est… C'est que je croyais que… », débuta-t-elle d'une voix chancelante.

« Que _quoi_, Miss Howard? », s'impatienta Céleste, tapant du pied.

Amélia hésita un moment. C'était sa chance, son unique chance…

« Rien, Miss. »

« Vous êtes consciente que c'est l'opportunité d'une vie, jeune demoiselle? Si seulement vous saviez à quel point ce travail est recherché dans cette ville… »

« J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Et je vous remercie de m'offrir cette chance. »

« Parfait. Donc vous pouvez apporter vos effets personnels dès demain. Ce qui vous manque, nous vous le procurerons, n'ayez crainte. Vous serez ici à 9h00. Le retard ne sera pas toléré. »

« Assurément. Je comprends parfaitement. Je serai à l'heure. »

« Bien. Sachez également que vous serez en probation pour la semaine. Vous n'êtes pas officiellement embauchée. Vous aurez besoin de faire vos preuves. »

« Absolument, Miss Va… », mais la jeune fille s'interrompit. « Oui. », reprit-elle d'un bref hochement de tête.

Céleste lui fit un sourire.

« Vous apprendrez vite, je le sens. » Elle marqua une courte pause, toujours en fixant la jeune fille de se yeux marrons. « Je le souhaite. »

Amélia se leva en replaçant plus ou moins subtilement sa jupe, et s'avança d'un pas assuré vers Céleste, tendant le bras.

_« Je le souhaite aussi. »,_ rétorqua-t-elle en serrant la main de son arrière-grand-mère.

Et elle ferait tout pour y arriver.

_Si seulement j'arrive à dormir…_ Songea-t-elle, toujours étendue sur le divan, revenant pleinement à la réalité.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Azena l'a secoua à 7:30 du matin qu'elle réalisa à quel point elle aurait eu besoin de dormir davantage.

« Je t'ai préparé un thé. Viens t'asseoir à la table. », débuta Azena d'un ton solennel.

Amélia se leva et s'étirant les bras, bâillant bruyamment en se faufilant dans la minuscule salle à manger.

En prenant une première gorgée de thé, elle eut du mal à ne pas recracher le tout dans le lavabo juste à côté.

« Bon sang Azena! Tu as mis quoi dans mon thé? »

Azena, qui tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de brosser la longue et épaisse chevelure brune de la jeune sorcière hocha la tête.

« Tu es tout empotée. Il est clair que tu n'as pas assez dormi! »

« Non, je t'assure, je me sens bien. »

« Voilà! Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes bien, je veux que tu te sentes parfaite! Maintenant _bois._ », insista-t-elle.

Amélia haussa des épaules en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne s'obstina pas et but une longue gorgée du liquide jaunâtre.

« Je vais mettre quoi, aujourd'hui? », questionna alors Amélia.

« J'ai une chemise blanche qui devrait faire l'affaire ainsi qu'une jupe taille haute qui est rendu beaucoup trop petite pour moi. »

« Je peux voir? »

« Bientôt. Bois. », ordonna de nouveau la vieille sorcière.

Il fallut une dizaine de minutes avant que l'énorme tasse se vide, et une minute supplémentaire pour avaler quelques noix, et la jeune sorcière put enfin enfiler ses vêtements.

La jupe était plutôt jolie. Elle lui allait comme un gant et lui donnait même l'impression d'être un peu plus grande. La chemise, par contre, était loin d'être aussi ajustée, mais à force de la tasser en dessous de la jupe, le résultat se jugea beaucoup moins médiocre.

« Pas trop mal… », marmonna la jeune sorcière en se regardant de tout côté en face du grand miroir.

« _Très joli. _», rectifia Azena en lui serrant les épaules.

Puis, marquant une courte pause, elle observa la jeune sorcière d'un air attrister. Amélia se retourna et la serra dans ses bras, accotant son front sur l'épaule de la vieille sorcière.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Ne parle pas ainsi! La maison va être vide sans toi, aussi petite soit-elle. »

« Je vais venir te visiter. »

« Tu es mieux! Je tiens absolument à te voir les dimanches, jeune demoiselle! »

Amélia lui sourit, véritablement émue. Mais, voyant que les larmes allaient bientôt faire leurs apparitions si elle ne remédiait pas à la situation, Azena s'exclama :

« Maintenant file, mieux vaut arriver à l'avance qu'en retard. »

Ramassant avec elle un sac de papier brun à moitié vide, là où elle avait enfoui le peu d'effets personnels qu'elle possédait, elle se dirigea vers la porte à contrecœur. Azena la serra dans ses bras une dernière fois en lui souhaitant toute la chance du monde dans son nouveau départ. _Dans son nouveau commencement._

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le boulevard, elle observa la vieille maison au look délabrer, collé contre un vieil édifice, et ne put s'empêcher de s'ennuyer déjà. Marchant d'un pas lent, elle se rendit à l'arrêt et dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un autobus écarlate et bruyant vienne la récupérer.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement devant la grande barrière en fer, elle ne sursauta pas lorsque le serpent refit son apparence.

« Hmm… Première journée, n'esssssst-ce pas? »

Amélia acquiesça brusquement de la tête.

« Oui, vous voulez bien me laisser entrer s'il vous plait? »

Le serpent fit mine d'y penser quelques instants, puis répondit d'une voix sinistre :

« D'abord, vous devrez m'impresssssssssionner. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle posa violemment ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre dans vos petits jeux vicieux! Laissez-moi entrer immédiatement. »

« Sssssssi cccccc'est ainsssssi que vous croyez m'impresssssssssionner, jeune demoiselle, vous avez tort plusssss que jamais. »

Amélia tourna sur elle-même, furieuse et plus nerveuse que jamais. Elle marcha le long de la clôture, tenta de trouver une faille à la barrière, mais bien entendu n'en trouva aucune.

_Si au moins j'avais ma baguette, il saurait à qui il a affaire ce petit vau rien de…_

Puis, elle s'immobilisa, une idée géniale, quoiqu'un peu cinglée, lui traversant l'esprit.

Au pas de course, elle revint sur ses pas, en face du vilain serpent. Se voulant provocante, elle s'approcha lentement, fixant la vipère droit de ses yeux noirs et menaçants, et produisit un horrible sifflement.

_« Ssssssae jatehae hssssa.»_

L'effet fut immédiat. Le serpent, plus confus que jamais, recula la tête le plus qu'il le pouvait et répondit :

« Fasssssssscinant. Très rare ssssssont les sssssorciers à parler le Fourchelang. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui mentionnait.

« Je ne suis pas un sorcier. Je suis une sorcière. Obéissez-moi, maintenant. »

Aussitôt, le serpent s'inclina vers l'avant.

« Vous avez tout mon ressssssspect, jeune sssssssorcière. »

Amélia leva la tête haute, fière que sa ruse fût utile. Alors que la lourde porte de fer s'ouvrit dans un bruit métallique, la jeune fille se faufila à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du manoir.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança d'un pas assurer, riant intérieurement qu'elle ait réussi encore une fois à faire croire qu'elle parlait réellement le Fourchelang. Il ne suffisait à apprendre trois ou quatre mots pour être perçue comme étant l'héritière de Serpentard. Selon l'opinion de la jeune fille, c'était complètement absurde.

Elle se rappela la soirée où elle espionnait son père, Isaack Howard, alors qu'il enseignait fièrement à ses trois grands frères, qui étaient tous des Serpentard, les quelques mots qu'il savait. _Obéissez-moi_ était le premier commandement au serpent. Le deuxième était _attaque_. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à transmettre quoi que ce soit de convenable à la petite couleuvre qui semblait plus traumatiser qu'autre chose. Même son propre père n'était pas bien mieux. Le fait qu'il avait obtenu les renseignements sur la langue était incroyable, rares était les sorciers qui avait la chance, si l'on pouvait le déterminer ainsi, d'avoir un manuscrit de la langue.

Pourtant, seule Amélia était secrètement parvenue à ordonner à un serpent d'attaquer, suite à de nombreuses excursions dans la forêt derrière le manoir de ses parents à la recherche de vipères, sans oublier avec beaucoup de patience et de persévérance. Apprendre ne serait-ce que deux mots étaient difficile, car la prononciation était d'une précision ahurissante. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la difficulté d'apprendre le dialecte complet. Elle en serait totalement incapable. Elle songea au directeur de Poudlard, le fastidieux Albus Dumbledore, et à ses nombreux talents, dont celui de communiquer avec les serpents. Il avait dû apprendre, car il ne possédait pas le don de Salazar Serpentard. C'était fascinant, mais surtout particulièrement impressionnant.

À peine relevait-elle la tête qu'une voix venant de sa gauche la fit sursauter violemment.

« Vous lui avez dit quoi, au serpent? »

Figée pendant l'instant d'une seconde, la jeune fille chercha d'où elle avait déjà entendu cette voix masculine, mais délicate à la fois, puis réalisa qu'aucun visage ne s'associait à une telle voix. Hésitante, elle se tourna vers la provenance de la voix qui la troublait tant et se retrouva face à un homme dans la début vingtaine.

Fixant ce qui ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier, la jeune fille sentit son cœur chavirer. Beau n'était pas assez précis pour le décrire. Élégant? Non. Cet homme était la perfection incarnée. Grand et svelte, un visage parfaitement symétrique et masculin tout en ayant quelques traits délicats, comme son nez pointu et ses cheveux blonds qui avait cette vague sur le côté qui charmait toutes les femmes. Si un ange pouvait exister, il n'y avait aucun doute dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière qu'il aurait pris cette forme exacte.

« Je ne vois de quoi vous voulez parler. », répliqua Amélia en regardant ailleurs, de peur que ses yeux trahissent l'indifférence qu'elle tentait de faire paraître face au sorcier qui l'observait désormais avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres pleines et rosés.

« Ah vraiment? Alors comment êtes-vous entrée? », questionna-t-il de nouveau en la dévisageant d'un air moqueur.

Amélia n'hésita pas une seconde et répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je lui ai gentiment demandé de me laisser entrer et il la fait. »

Un rire amusé s'échappa instantanément des lèvres du sorcier alors que du revers de sa main il fit mine d'essuyer une larme qui ne vit jamais le jour.

« C'est ça! », répliqua-t-il d'un air sarcastique. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dire la vérité dans ce cas. De toute façon, je sais ce que j'ai vu. Et je suis certain de ce que j'ai _entendu_. »

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait dit le premier commandement au serpent, elle lui avait ordonné de lui _obéir._ Songeant maintenant à son erreur, prenant peur que son secret soit révélé et que son ignorance l'ai mené au stade où il était pratiquement impossible désormais de faire croire à qui que ce soit qu'elle était une Crackmol, Amélia accéléra le pas en regardant volontairement ailleurs, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Aucunement impressionné, le sorcier la rattrapa en quelques pas et se plaça devant elle, lui bloquant le chemin. Toujours cet air moqueur résidant sur son visage radieux, il étira une main vers la jeune fille.

« Je me nomme Dimitri. »

Amélia hésita un moment, mais finit par la lui serrer de toute façon. Lorsque leurs mains entrèrent en contact, la jeune sorcière serra la sienne beaucoup plus fort qu'il aurait été nécessaire, mais le sorcier qui s'était présenté comme étant Dimitri ne fit aucune remarque sur son étreinte.

« Moi c'est Amélia. », répondit la jeune sorcière, remarquant pour la première fois les yeux bleus sombres, presque indigo même, de Dimitri. Mais ce n'était pas la couleur qui les rendait exceptionnels, mais plutôt l'intensité de son regard qui la fit frémir.

« Enchanté, Mademoiselle Amélia. Serait-ce indiscret de vous questionner sur votre présence ici? Vous êtes de la famille, peut-être? »

Amélia hésita. _Si_, elle était de la famille, mais ça, elle ne pourrait jamais le révéler.

« Je suis la servante. »

Les sourcils dorés de Dimitri s'élevèrent très haut sur son front.

« Ah, je vois. Vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps? »

« C'est ma première journée. », révéla Amélia, fixant la vague parfaite d'une mèche dorée de ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière de son oreille.

« Oh… Je ferais mieux de vous laisser, dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre dans le pétrin si vous arrivez en retard par ma faute pour votre première journée. »

« Je suis à l'avance. », répondit maladroitement Amélia.

« Ah! C'est bien pour vous! Céleste déteste les retardataires. », ajouta-t-il en reprenant le pas.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune sorcière resta muette et marcha auprès de Dimitri pendant quelques instants. Puis, une question lui vint à l'esprit, et Amélia songea comment elle allait la formuler sans paraitre trop indiscrète.

« Et vous, vous faites partie de la famille Van Droski? »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« De sang, non. Mais on peut dire que j'en fais en quelque sorte partie par alliance. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête en l'observant.

« Ma fiancée est en réalité la nièce de Vladimir Van Droski, l'homme pour qui vous travaillerez dans quelques instants. », justifia-t-il en se penchant vers la jeune sorcière.

À quelques centimètres de son visage seulement, Amélia remarqua le doré qui se mêlait au bleuté de ses yeux, juste autour de son iris. C'était magnifique, sublime même. Soudainement gênez par ce rapprochement, la jeune fille baissa subtilement la tête. D'un côté, elle était rassurée que cet homme si beau et rêveur ne fît pas directement partie de sa famille, non pas qu'elle espérait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avoir une quelconque chance de fraterniser avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait dénier le fait qu'il était particulièrement charmant. De l'autre, elle était déçue. Comment aurait-elle pu espérer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'un homme aussi séduisant ne soit pas déjà fiancé.

« Ah! Je vois… », répondit alors la sorcière, tentant de masquer la déception dans sa voix, bien qu'elle devait sans aucun doute être présente visuellement. Si ce fut le cas, Dimitri fut particulièrement doué pour dissimuler sa consternation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du grand jardin, Amélia osa finalement lui demander son aide :

« Je ne suis pas certaine où aller… »

Fixant les nombreuses options de chemins autour de lui, Dimitri passa une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux, visiblement confus à son tour. Amélia se demanda comment c'était possible qu'il y ait des gens aussi beaux, mais surtout à quel point c'était injuste que les gens normaux devaient travailler fort dans la vie pour être admiré alors que pour Dimitri, en un seul coup d'œil avec une minute ou deux de conversation, pouvait charmer n'importe qui.

« Moi non plus… », affirma-t-il en laissant tomber son bras le long de son corps svelte.

Amélia éclata alors de rire à son tour. Songeant pendant une seconde si son amusement était dû à sa réplique ou à sa nervosité, le jeune sorcier éclata de rire à son tour, insinuant que ça devait être un peu des deux.

« C'est ma première fois ici aussi. Je suis arrivé de Russie hier soir. Mais si j'étais toi, j'entrerais par la grande porte. Il y aura certainement quelqu'un à l'intérieur pour te guider. », conseilla finalement Dimitri en se redressant.

« Et toi, tu vas aller où? », demanda Amélia, mourant d'envie de le questionner sur son pays.

« Je vais continuer mon chemin vers la cour arrière. Alessandria m'a dit qu'elle me retrouverait dans le jardin de roses… Je n'ai croisé rien de cela depuis que je suis à l'extérieur et la cour arrière est l'unique endroit où je n'ai pas mis les pieds. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête, et songea qu'Alessandria devait sans le moindre doute être sa fiancée en question.

« C'est tout à fait logique. »

Dimitri se retourna vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Amélia lui échangea se sourire et dût pratiquement se taper dessus afin de détourner son regard de celui du sorcier.

« Je te souhaite une belle première journée. J'ose espérer qu'on se recroise prochainement. »

« Moi aussi. »

Amélia observa Dimitri marcher gracieusement vers une haute haie qui ressemblait davantage à un labyrinthe qu'à un petit jardin romantique, et ne put s'empêcher d'envier une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrée de sa vie d'avoir un homme aussi gentil et sublime que lui.

Soupirant, elle reprit le pas à son tour, se dirigeant cependant vers le grand balcon menant à ce qui semblait être la porte principale. Pendant un moment, elle s'inquiéta, se demandant quelle heure il était. Sa rencontre inattendue lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps et c'est au pas de course qu'elle parcourut les derniers mètres la séparant de la porte.

Il fallut au moins une minute avant que quelqu'un vînt lui ouvrir. Elle avait même cogné à plusieurs reprises de peur qu'on ne l'ait pas bien entendu.

« Miss Howard? », questionna une grande femme corpulente à la peau de couleur du café.

Amélia devina instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'Abbigail, la cuisinière et la gardienne du manoir. Pratiquement identique à sa sœur, Vivienne, une grande amie à Azena, Amélia répliqua d'un ton sûr d'elle :

« Affirmatif. Abbigail, je présume? »

La dame dans la fin cinquantaine la dévisagea, gonflant ses lèvres de façon indépendante et en accotant un poing sur sa hanche.

« Hmmm. Vous pouvez entrer, demi-portion. »

La femme se tassa lentement du cadrage de la porte et laissa la jeune sorcière s'introduire dans le majestueux Hall d'entrée.

« Avant de commencer, vous devrez vous changer. »

Amélia baissa la tête et examina ses vêtements. _Qui avait-il de mal dans son habillement?_ Se questionna-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas consciente que je devais… », commença Amélia.

« Ici, il y a un code vestimentaire à suivre. Vous n'êtes pas la reine d'Angleterre, vous êtes une servante. Suivez-moi, Miss Céleste a laissé des vêtements pour vous sur votre lit. »

Amélia s'avança vers le couloir en face, gardant une bonne distance entre Abbigail et elle.

« Ici, vous devrez travailler fort. », résonna la voix d'Abbigail. « Vous devrez être à la hauteur de vos maîtres, vous devrez... »

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu me vouvoies? Après tout, _tu l'as dit toi-même_, je ne suis pas la reine d'Angleterre. », interrompit Amélia.

Abbigail s'immobilisa et se retourna vers la jeune fille. Un sourcil arqué sur son front, l'autre froncé, elle dévisagea Amélia sans aucune gêne. Puis, réalisant que la jeune fille avait marqué un point, se remit à marcher.

« Si _tu _veux bien me suivre, je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Curieuse et même un peu excitée, elle suivit Abbigail par la droite, prenant un escalier qui menait vers le sous-sol. Les sourcils froncés, elle suivit la sorcière jusqu'au bout du couloir, où un rideau rougeâtre était tiré. Amélia se mit à fixer les alentours, soudainement déçus.

« C'est petit, mais tu n'auras pas à passer beaucoup de temps ici de toute façon. »

Fixant la minuscule pièce qui se trouvait au fin fond du couloir obscure, Amélia ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air désappointé. Dans le coin de la chambre se trouvait un petit lit de fer sur lequel était déposé ce que la jeune fille comprit comme étant son uniforme, comprenant également une table de chevet avec l'unique lampe à huile qui était présente dans la pièce.

« Tu pourras mettre tes choses dans l'armoire, juste là. », ajouta Abbigail en pointait l'armoire antique dans le coin opposé, face au lit.

Marquant une courte pause, la cuisinière reprit :

« Je vais te laisser te changer. Tu pourras venir me rejoindre dans les cuisines lorsque tu auras terminé. Tu n'auras qu'à faire le chemin inverse pour t'y rendre, excepté que tu prendras le couloir à ta gauche. Pour le reste, j'estime que tu sauras t'arranger. »

Amélia resta parfaitement muette.

« Je constate que tu n'es pas bien bavarde. », ajouta Abbigail.

La jeune sorcière baissa la tête, se rappelant le professeur Snape qui aurait tout de suite démenti cette théorie s'il avait été présent. _Mais il n'était pas ici._

« Je croyais simplement que j'aurais quelque chose de plus… », commença-t-elle en fixant autour d'elle.

« Plus quoi, jeune fille? Tu es une servante, pas une princesse. »

Abbigail sortit de la chambre et tira le rideau derrière elle, laissant la jeune sorcière dans le peu d'intimités qu'elle avait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entendit la femme corpulente monter les escaliers qu'Amélia se laissa choir sur le lit. Ce lit qui aurait dû être plus confortable.

Décourager, elle se releva et s'avança vers la minuscule fenêtre à carreau. Elle n'aurait su qu'elle était la vue à partir de sa chambre tellement la fenêtre était embuée et sale.

Puis, désirant quitter cette horrible pièce le plus rapidement possible, Amélia enleva ses vêtements et enfila la petite robe de coton noir ainsi que les chaussures qui s'agençaient avec l'ensemble. Amélia chercha le tablier blanc qui aurait normalement dû être placé par-dessus la jupette de la robe, mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle songea pendant un moment à attacher ses longs cheveux, mais ravisa cette idée et les laissa comme ils étaient.

D'un pas rapide, elle refit le chemin inverse et remonta les escaliers en espérant qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Ignorant les consignes d'Abbigail, Amélia ne prit pas le chemin vers la gauche, mais plutôt vers le grand et majestueux Hall d'entrée. Pendant un moment, elle songea à s'enfuir et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette énorme demeure. Puis, elle songea à sa famille, à la bague, à Azena, même à Dimitri, le charmant sorcier qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer, et trouva le courage qui s'était temporairement dissimulé en elle, et poursuivit son chemin, marchant la tête haute.

Ce n'était pas le moment de se dégonfler. Pas maintenant. _Jamais._

_**.oOoOo.**_

_**Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous présentez deux nouveaux personnages qui me trottaient en tête depuis un bon moment déjà. J'espère que vous finirez par les aimer autant que moi.**_

_**xoxo**_


	40. Jour 23

**_Chapitre 40 : Jour 23 – Le banquet_**

_Samedi le 30 mai 1936_

Ce matin-là, Amélia était préoccupée à polir l'argenterie pour un grand festin qui se déroulerait le soir même. Ça ne faisait pas loin d'une heure qu'elle s'était mise au travail, et elle était pourtant encore loin d'avoir fait la moitié.

La semaine avait passé étonnamment vite, la jeune sorcière s'appliquant le plus possible dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait fait un travail convenable, suivant les nombreuses instructions d'Abbigail. Cependant, à partir de maintenant, elle savait qu'elle devait se surpasser pour réellement faire partie de la famille. Enfin, pas réellement de famille, mais du manoir.

« Juan est-il venu porter les bouquets de Géraniums Dentus? », demanda Céleste Van Droski.

Elle venait tout juste d'apparaitre dans la vaste salle à manger d'un pas pressé, vêtue d'un ensemble pourpre qui s'agençait très bien avec ses yeux marron.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin… », répondit Amélia d'un air songeur.

Juan était le jardinier du manoir. C'était lui qui s'occupait du nombre phénoménal d'arrangements floraux de la demeure, mais c'était également lui qui s'occupait des terres extérieures qui étaient mesurées sur plusieurs acres de terrain. Il n'était pas un sorcier particulièrement brillant, certes, mais sa personnalité était attachante et ses goûts en matière de décoration florale étaient exquis. Juan avait fait une meilleure première impression qu'Abbigail, son comportement jovial et rieur le rendait tout à fait agréable à côtoyer, sans oublier sa passion pour la danse latine; à chaque fois qu'il croisait la jeune sorcière, il la faisait tourner sur elle-même et la rattrapait par une hanche lorsqu'elle perdait tout équilibre. Mais Amélia devait admettre que c'était tout de même principalement la cuisinière qui l'avait le plus aidé étant donné qu'elle s'occupait de l'entretien de la maison elle-même il y de ça tout juste une semaine. Elle était sévère et paraissait toujours pressée, mais malgré son caractère fort, c'était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Amélia appréciait généralement plutôt bien les personnes qui possédaient cette dernière qualité.

« Bon sang! Mais _où est-il?_ », s'acharna Céleste en levant les bras au ciel, comme si la fin du monde approchait, sortant la jeune sorcière de ses pensées. « Je l'ai cherché partout! Il n'est ni dans le jardin de roses, ni dans l'allée des Figuiers Abyssiniens, ni dans le potager, ni dans le champ de Puffapods, ni dans le labyrinthe en haies de buis, ni… »

Amélia sourit intérieurement alors que la sorcière continuait d'énumérer désespérément tous les lieux qui contenaient une quelconque plante. Si elle avait appris une chose au sujet de Céleste depuis son arrivée au manoir, c'était que cette femme était particulièrement douée pour dramatiser toute situation.

« Vous avez demandé à Gustavo? », questionna la jeune sorcière.

Gustavo était le Major d'homme du manoir. C'était un sorcier grand et mince à l'allure fière, arborant une fine moustache noire, des yeux vaillants et fouineurs, sans oublier sa chevelure impeccable soigneusement coiffée vers l'arrière. En réalité, il avait tout simplement l'allure typique d'un Major d'homme de grande classe. Cependant, lorsqu'il perdait patience, ce qui pouvait arriver plusieurs fois par semaine hélas, il se mettait à jurer en Italien à lui-même en faisant de grands gestes saccadés, un signe évident de découragement, ce qui avait le don de faire rire la jeune fille.

« Mais bien sûr, voyons! Il est présentement à sa recherche! », répondit Céleste en jetant des regards furtifs vers la longue table à manger.

« Hmm... Alors il est peut-être dans la serre? », suggéra Amélia, concentrer à astiquer une des quatre différentes sortes de fourchette qu'elle disposait sur la table.

Le visage de Céleste s'illumina.

« Bien sûr! Il doit forcément être là! Mes beaux Géraniums Dentus sont justement conservés dans la serre! Comment ai-je pu oublier d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil! », chantonna-t-elle joyeusement.

Amélia laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, songeant qu'avec tous les endroits où il aurait pu se trouver, il était tout à fait plausible qu'elle en ait oublié un. Pourtant, elle resta silencieuse face à sa réflexion qui n'aurait certainement pas pris un aspect négatif si elle l'avait partagé, et focalisa sur le fait qu'elle était totalement ravie d'avoir trouvé la solution, espérant secrètement que ça lui rapporterait des points positifs sur son travail.

« Oh! Et en passant, très belle présentation, j'aime bien le choix de la nappe! », s'écria Mrs Van Droski en accourant vers les énormes portes de chênes qui menaient vers le salon de thé, qui comprenait également une porte vitrée qui menait à un long couloir jusqu'à la serre.

Amélia hocha la tête en riant. Cette femme était tellement excentrique, c'en était presque hallucinant. Reprenant le travail, la jeune sorcière songea à la rencontre qui l'avait le plus marqué depuis son arrivée ici. Certes, Dimitri fut une coïncidence inattendue, quoiqu'excitante, mais c'est lorsqu'elle avait rencontré la petite Sissi qu'Amélia avait senti son cœur ce serrer, ému et terrifiée à la fois.

Jeune, l'esprit vif et songeur, de petites boucles d'or qui retombait sur ses épaules étroites, la petite fille qui serait bien des décennies plus tard la grand-mère d'Amélia s'avérait à être la personne la plus captivante du manoir. Et la plus mignonne aussi, sans le moindre doute. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait déjà une pensée beaucoup plus réfléchie que ses deux grandes sœurs, Margaret et Estelle, qui préféraient passer la majorité de leurs temps à jouer à la poupée et s'obstiner. Cependant, elle devait tout de même admettre que Gabriel, l'ainé, était également divertissant à regarder. Il avait un talent pour faire rire les gens et adorait voleter clandestinement dans la maison sur son nouveau _Comète 140_, classé comme étant l'un des meilleurs balais de l'époque, rivalisant avec le _Brossdur 2_, ce qui avait le don de tracasser Céleste, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'aventurait dans la salle des portraits, une pièce des plus ennuyantes mais particulièrement vaste et accommodante pour y faire un tour par la voie des airs. Mais malgré cela, la petite Sidalya était de loin la préférée d'Amélia, secrètement bien sûr.

Certes, elles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se parler, ni même de se voir, mais à chaque fois qu'Amélia croisait la petite fillette joyeuse et souriante dans les couloirs, ou dans la cour arrière, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, la sorcière sentait son estomac se nouer. C'était extraordinaire, mais également troublant de la voir ainsi, jeune, curieuse et naïve, quoi que déjà brillante pour son âge.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Amélia avait fini d'installer la grande table qui comprenait 36 places. Tout était parfait. Juan, le jardinier, avait finalement apporté les trois énormes bouquets de Géraniums Dentus qui ajoutait une touche finale scénique et décidément réussie. Chaque verre et coupe en cristal brillait sous l'énorme lustre qui s'imposait gracieusement au-dessus de la longue table, comptant sans le moindre doute plus d'une centaine de chandelles illuminées, sans compter les 288 ustensiles qui scintillait de propreté qu'elle avait disposée sur la table après les avoir astiqués une à la fois. Les assiettes de présentations en porcelaines plaquées de sublimes ornements en or ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la richesse qu'allait être le repas.

Après avoir fait le tour de la table une dizaine de fois afin de s'assurer que tout était au point, replaçant çà et là une cuillère ou le pan de la nappe, Amélia sortit de la grande salle à manger, satisfaite de son bon travail. Les invités allaient arriver d'ici une heure ou deux, elle avait donc un peu de temps pour se reposer.

En se dirigeant vers les cuisines, elle croisa Abbigail, qui semblait plus occuper que jamais. Dans les cuisines, la nourriture voletait d'elle-même dans les chaudrons; les zucchinis se coupaient d'eux-mêmes, les pommes de terre s'épluchaient toutes seules, même la louche de bois tournoyait mécaniquement dans l'énorme marmite qui contenait un délicieux potage aux légumes.

« Tu as besoin d'aide? », questionna Amélia en s'installant sur un tabouret qui faisait face à un long comptoir, prenant le temps de humer l'odeur réconfortante et exquise qui rôdait dans la pièce illuminé du soleil de printemps.

« Tu as terminé de mettre le couvert? », interrogea brusquement Abbigail, ignorant la question de la jeune sorcière.

« Oui! Tout est au point! », s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton fier.

« Excellent, excellent… J'irai faire un petit tour tantôt pour m'en assurer. », répondit la sorcière forte en chair, davantage concentrée sur la viande qu'elle coupait que sur la conversation.

« Tu sais, ça me ferait plaisir de t'aider si tu es débordé… », proposa la jeune fille.

La femme corpulente releva la tête et pendant un moment, tout le tracas dans la cuisine cessa, comme si l'on avait arrêté le temps. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point elle était bien plus en contrôle qu'elle ne le montrait.

« Demi-portion », commença-t-elle en soupirant, et Amélia ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je suis débordée, c'est vrai. Mais j'y suis habituée et je parviendrai à tout terminer à temps. Je t'assure que je suis en contrôle parfait de ce que je fais. »

À cet instant, tout ce qui c'était figé avait retrouvé mouvement et continua à voleter dans tous les sens comme si de rien était. Amélia devait l'admettre, Abbigail était une sorcière épatante.

« Je vois cela… », répliqua Amélia en s'accoudant sur le comptoir, les yeux mi-clos.

« Hmmm… Mais si tu insistes, tu pourrais aller jeter un coup d'œil aux enfants. », suggéra la sorcière, les sourcils arqués.

Les yeux d'Amélia s'ouvrirent très grands.

« _Les enfants?_ »

« Oui. Ils doivent être prêts pour le banquet de ce soir. Gabriel est dans son bain, mais Margaret est encore dans la salle de jeux en train de dessiner avec Estelle. Il faudrait que tu leur dises d'aller se changer! Et que dire de la petite Sidalya! Encore les deux pieds dans la boue, probablement, ou en train de se baigner dans le lac en sous-vêtements. Une vraie miss-exploreuse, celle-là. Il faudrait aller la chercher le plus rapidement possible. C'est la seule, ce matin, à qui nous n'avons pas réussi à mettre les bigoudis dans ses cheveux. Une vraie cause perdue. Essaie tout de même de lui peigner sa tignasse blonde ou de les attacher. Et surtout, Céleste ne veut pas qu'elle mette sa robe bleue. C'est la mauve qu'elle doit porter, ce soir. »

Amélia tenta de mémoriser le tout en se levant.

« Ok. Gabriel est dans le bain. Margaret et Estelle doivent se changer. Sydalia, dans la boue ou dans l'eau dehors. Faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, et porter la robe mauve, pas la bleue. »

Abbigail l'observa d'un air impatient.

« Quoi? », répliqua Amélia en levant les mains.

« _Mais dépêche-toi!_ Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps! »

Amélia fila vers la salle de jeux en défroissant nerveusement sa robe noire afin d'aller chercher les deux fillettes. Elle devait se dépêcher alors qu'en réalité, elle était à l'avance. C'était déstabilisant et presque frustrant. Elle offrait son aide et on lui disait en plus de s'activer. C'était insultant.

« Margaret, Estelle! Vous voilà! »

Les deux fillettes étaient installées à une petite table basse, concentrées dans leurs bricolages. En entendant la voix de la jeune sorcière, elles s'étaient retournées, toutes les deux affichant un air profondément agacé.

« Vous devez aller vous changer, sous ordre d'Abbigail. », ajouta Amélia.

Margaret se leva docilement, suivit de sa sœur Estelle qui imita ses gestes.

« Vous voulez que je vous aide à enfiler vos… »

« Non! On est capable toute seule! », répliqua Margaret d'une manière semi-insolente.

Sous l'effet du ton grossier employé par la gamine, Amélia recula la tête en la dévisageant, comme si on lui avait craché au visage.

« Je m'en doute. Mais Abbigail m'a dit que je devais tout de même… »

« Mais c'est moi qui veux choisir ma robe! Toi, tu n'es même pas bien habillé, tu n'es qu'une servante! », interrompit Margaret.

Au moment où Amélia allait répliquer, une voix grave venant de derrière elle raisonna dans la salle de jeux.

« Et toi, tu n'es qu'une gamine de 11 ans qui risque d'avoir une sévère punition si tu oses parler de cette façon encore une fois. »

Amélia sursauta violemment et se retourna vers la source de la voix imposante.

Mr Van Droski se tenait alors face à elle, revêtant une longue cape de voyage, la dominant largement en grandeur. Amélia était certaine que c'était lui, elle le reconnaissait par la photo que Grand-Mère Sissi lui avait montré lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut sa moustache foncée bien fournie qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux bruns soigneusement peignés vers l'arrière.

« Papaaaaa! », s'écrièrent les deux jeunes filles simultanément en accourant vers lui.

Mr Van Droski se pencha afin d'accueillir ses progénitures dans ses bras.

« Tu as fait un beau voyage? », questionna la plus vieille des deux.

« C'était pour le travail, Margaret. Mais ce fut très… _révélateur_, en effet. », répondit l'homme d'un air grave.

Amélia le fixa les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Alors! », reprit-il de façon plus joyeuse, cette fois. « Votre frère a déjà enfilé son habit et vous, vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes? »

Estelle afficha un air outré.

« On t'a fait des beaux dessins pour ton retour, pour que tu puisses les mettre dans ton bureau. », expliqua Margaret en lui tendant son dessin, suivit d'Estelle qui imita ses gestes.

Mr Van Droski récupéra les dessins en les remerciant d'une bise sur la tête.

« C'est très gentil les filles. Mais plus vite vous allez vous changer, plus vite vous aurez vos cadeaux! »

Aussitôt dit, les deux jeunes filles crièrent de joie et accoururent vers les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage, là où se situaient leurs chambres.

Toujours debout à fixer l'homme qui s'avérait à être son arrière-grand-père, Amélia sentait ses mains trembler. En se redressant, il se retourna littéralement vers la jeune sorcière, ses yeux foncés la fixant d'un air insistant.

« Et vous _êtes?_ », questionna-t-il un sourcil levé.

« Oh! Pardon Monsieur… », s'excusa maladroitement la jeune sorcière. « Je me nomme Amélia. Je suis la nouvelle servante du manoir. », ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

L'homme sembla surpris, ce qui causa un questionnement à la jeune fille à savoir s'il était soucieux du fait qu'il y ait une nouvelle servante dans le manoir ou si c'était parce qu'elle semblait bien jeune.

« Vladimir Van Droski. », déclara-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Enchanté Mr Van Droski. », répondit poliment Amélia.

Le successeur du manoir s'inclina poliment puis s'éloigna du salon d'un pas allègre. En se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière, il ajouta;

« Mais où peut bien être ma petite Sissi? »

Amélia hésita, se demandant si cette question était réellement destinée à elle, ou simplement une réflexion pour lui-même. Voyant qu'il se retournait vers elle, Amélia répondit civilement :

« J'allais justement la chercher afin qu'elle se prépare pour le banquet de ce soir. Je crois qu'elle est dans le lac. »

Mr Van Droski éclata de rire. Amélia resta clouée sur place, confuse par l'étrange virement de comportement du sorcier.

« C'est elle tout craché! Allez vite la chercher avant qu'elle ne se fasse grignoter les orteils par des Boullus deux fois sa taille. »

Amélia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Mal à l'aise, elle se faufila par la porte entrouverte derrière elle et une fois qu'elle fut seule, se mit à courir dans le long couloir aux murs décorés de panneaux blancs.

En arrivant dehors, elle parcourut la distance entre le jardin et le lac d'un pas précipité, encore trop nerveuse pour simplement marcher.

Au loin, elle parvenait à voir la petite Sidalya qui avait, comme l'avait prédit Abbigail, les pieds dans le lac, en train d'éclabousser quelques canards qui ne semblait pas aussi amical que la jeune fillette.

« Sidalya? Tu voudrais venir me voir, s'il te plaît ? », questionna Amélia en s'adressant à la jeune fille aux boucles d'or.

Aussitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, ils sonnèrent faux aux oreilles d'Amélia. C'était tellement étrange d'interpeler sa grand-mère d'une telle façon. Et ce n'était rien comparer à l'étrangeté de constater qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant.

« Mais je veux me baigner! », s'écria-t-elle en faisant un pas supplémentaire dans le lac vers les canards qui s'étaient éloignés, ayant cette fois-ci de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux.

Amélia soupira, se frottant la tempe de ses deux mains. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle aurait dû refuser gentiment à Abbigail de s'occuper des enfants et profiter de la dernière heure pour se reposer avant le banquet de ce soir qui la tiendrait forcément occupée. Mais elle l'avait cherché, c'est elle qui avait proposé son aide.

« Je… Je t'en prie, petite perle. Viens me voir j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

À son grand étonnement, cette révélation capta l'attention de la jeune fillette, qui sortit du lac en gambadant, mouillant l'herbe sur son passage.

« Chouette! J'adoooooooooooore les surprises! », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Amélia se mordit la lèvre. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas réellement de surprise.

« D'abords, tu dois fermer les yeux! », dit alors Amélia lorsque la jeune fille fut à ces côtés.

La petite Sidalya les ferma aussitôt, continuant de sourire joyeusement. Paniquée, Amélia regarda autour d'elle, et rapidement, déracina une bonne poignée d'herbe fraichement tondue dans ses mains. Elle devrait improviser.

« Tu peux les rouvrir! », conclut finalement la sorcière, plus ou moins sûre d'elle.

« Alors alors! Ma surprise! Ma surprise! », s'exclama Sidalya en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains, fixant la sorcière d'un air particulièrement intéressé.

« Quelle main? », questionna alors Amélia, masquant ses mains dans son dos.

« Hmmmmmm… »

C'était adorable de voir la fillette aussi concentrer, comme si sa décision aurait une répercussion sur le monde entier.

« La droite! », dit-elle finalement, pointant du doigt le bras droit d'Amélia.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire mesquin, comme si sa décision était la mauvaise. Puis, elle dévoila sa main contenant la poignée d'herbe, sous le regard visiblement déçu de la petite Sissi. Un sourire toujours présent en coin de lèvres, Amélia savoura ce petit moment ironique puis, gardant toujours sa main grande ouverte et parfaitement immobile, focalisa sur la poigné d'herbes. Pendant un moment, rien de particulier ne se produisit, puis d'un seul coup, tout le contenu d'herbe dans sa main éclaboussa dans les airs, retombant sur les cheveux entremêlés de la petite Sissi. Cette dernière éclata de rire, secouant la tête afin de dégager l'herbe dans ses jolis cheveux aux couleurs du blé.

« Wow! Tu es une sorcière très douée! », s'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée.

Amélia se figea sur place, réalisant son erreur. À dire vrai, elle était censée faire croire qu'elle était une Crackmol. Seulement, elle venait de faire preuve de pouvoir magique, et ce, sans sa baguette. Certes, ce n'était qu'un petit tour, rien d'impressionnant, n'importe laquelle sorcière aurait pu reproduire ses gestes, mais pas une Crackmol.

Regardant nerveusement autour d'elle en espérant que ses impulsions fussent passés inaperçus, Amélia s'avança tranquillement vers Sidalya en lui faisant signe d'approcher à son tour et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Ça sera notre petit secret, hen? »

Sidalya acquiesça de la tête avec un enthousiasme hors du commun et fila vers la porte arrière menant aux cuisines.

Laissant aller un soupire, Amélia secoua machinalement le pan de sa robe afin d'enlever les quelques brindilles d'herbes qui s'étaient accrochées au coton noir de sa tenue. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de faire des erreurs de la sorte. Non seulement elle dévoilerait une partie de son identité, mais en plus ses maîtres sauraient qu'elle aurait menti, et quelque chose en elle savait pertinemment que ça ne plairait pas du tout à Céleste.

Rapidement, elle se redirigea vers les cuisines afin d'aller rejoindre la petite Sissi, replaçant anxieusement sa longue chevelure de sirène.

« Abbie, Abbie! Je peux avoir un cookie? »

Amélia pouvait entendre la petite voix de sa grand-mère du futur supplier la cuisinière.

Abbigail éclata de rire en enfouissant une main dans les cheveux de Sidalya.

« Tu as toujours faim pour une collation toi! »

« S'il te plaaaaaaaaaît! », poursuivit la fillette en gonflant ses lèvres, fixant de ses grands yeux pairs Abbigail.

« Tu n'auras plus faim pour le souper Sissi! »

Amélia observa la scène, ayant l'impression d'être dans un rêve tellement la situation était irréelle pour la jeune sorcière.

« Je t'en donne un seul si tu vas mettre ta petite robe mauve! »

La bouche grande ouverte, Sidalya ne semblait clairement pas satisfaite.

« Mais je veux mettre la bleue! »

« Tu veux toujours mettre la bleue! Ce soir, c'est un événement spécial, petite rouspéteuse, et ta maman veut que tu mettes la mauve. »

Prenant le biscuit que la cuisinière lui offrait, Sidalya sortit de la cuisine d'un air boudeur. Abbigail soupira.

« T'inquiètes, elle ne reste jamais fâchée bien longtemps. »

_Je le sais, _songea aussitôt la jeune sorcière en quittant les cuisines à son tour, prenant les escaliers en demi-lune qui menaient au deuxième étage.

Gardant ses distances, elle suivit la petite Sissi jusqu'à sa chambre, soudainement déprimée. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé, bien que pour elle, un moment signifiait plus précisément à une journée ou deux, mais à cet instant, elle aurait aimé retourner chez elle. _Réellement._

« Je déteste le maaaaaaaauve! », bougonna la fillette en croquant dans la dernière bouchée de biscuit qui lui restait.

Et c'était vrai. Même un peu plus de cinquante ans plus tard, elle ne portait toujours pas de mauve.

« Mais je suis certaine que la couleur te va à ravir avec tes jolis yeux. », complimenta Amélia.

« Je m'en _fiche!_ »

Amélia regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était très grande et claire. Elle avait même droit à un petit balcon qui avait une vue directe sur le lac.

« Tu as une très jolie chambre… », répondit Amélia.

Sidalya s'immobilisa.

« Toi, ta chambre chez toi, elle est comment? », questionna soudainement la petite fille.

Amélia tourna la tête vers Sissi.

« Je n'ai pas de chambre. », répondit Amélia en songeant au divan où elle passait ses nuits du samedi et dimanche chez Azena.

Les yeux ronds comme des Gallions, la jeune fillette s'approcha au pas de course de la sorcière et l'entoura de ses petits bras. Sa tête arrivait au niveau du nombril d'Amélia, et cette dernière, plus touchée que jamais par son geste, accueillit son étreinte avec autant de ferveur.

Relâchant finalement son embrassade, Sidalya accourut vers sa garde-robe, qui avait en réalité la grandeur d'une pièce normale dans une maison de sorcier.

Elle ressortit quelques instants plus tard en poussant une énorme boîte de carton où elle avait découpé une petite fenêtre ainsi qu'une porte.

« J'ai une chambre pour toi! C'est moi qui l'ai construite. », commença alors la petite Sissi en pointant la boîte.

Amélia du retenir un éclat de rire tout en sentant son estomac se noué.

« C'est très _très_ gentil. Merci beaucoup. »

« Aller vient! Je te fais visiter. »

Amélia s'avança en fronçant les sourcils et entra par la petite porte découpée dans le carton en s'accroupissant. C'est avec le souffle coupé que la jeune sorcière réalisa que la boîte de carton n'avait rien d'ordinaire.

« Wow… », s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

« C'est papa qui a jeté un sort d'élargissement. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à maman. », murmura la jeune fillette en observant l'adorable chambre qui était en réalité plus grande et définitivement plus chaleureuse que la pièce qu'on avait destinée à Amélia dans le manoir.

« Je ne dirai rien, c'est promis! », s'exclama Amélia en éclatant de rire.

« Suuuuuuuuper! Alors ça sera notre deuxième secret? », questionna la petite Sissi.

Amélia cessa de rire, songeant à la magie qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt avec la poignée d'herbe.

« Oui! C'est exactement ça! Notre deuxième secret! », chuchota Amélia en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune fillette afficha un air comblé.

« Oh! Et regarde! Il y a un petit lit au fond. Si tu as besoin de faire une sieste, tu peux toujours venir ici! »

Amélia fixa le petit matelas simple enfoui de coussins de toutes les couleurs.

« C'est très généreux de ta part… Vraiment, merci. », répondit Amélia, sentant son cœur se serrer.

Sidalya gonfla son petit torse en signe de fierté.

« Maintenant, non pas que je veuille te presser, mais il faudrait trouver cette petite robe mauve… », débuta Amélia en prenant un souffle.

Sidalya sortit de la boîte magique et se dirigea vers une rangée de cintres. Après avoir vérifié quelques-uns de ses habits, elle finit par sortir la fameuse robe mauve.

« Wow! Elle est très belle! », s'exclama aussitôt Amélia.

La jeune fillette la dévisagea un moment et tourna la tête vers la robe en question, l'observant minutieusement.

« C'est vrai? », questionna la petite fille, doutant de son allégation.

« Ouais! Et tu sais ce qui serait encore pluuuuuuus beau? », poursuivit Amélia d'un ton volontairement enjoué.

Sidalya s'approcha, la curiosité reflétant dans ses yeux.

« Lorsqu'elle sera sur toi. », finalisa Amélia avec un petit sourire sincère.

« Je ne sais pas trop… »

« Oh que si! Je t'assure, jeune fille! En tout cas, elle est beaucoup plus jolie que ma robe à moi. »

Sissi observa Amélia.

« Le noir te va bien moi je trouve. »

« Merci. »

Pendant quelques secondes, elles restèrent silencieuses. Puis, une voix théâtrale survint d'un étage au-dessous.

« Sissiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii!? Tu es là-haut ma chérie? »

Sursautant, la fillette retira la petite jupe et le chemisier qu'elle portait et se dépêcha d'enfiler la robe mauve, aidée d'Amélia qui attacha le petit cordage derrière son dos.

« Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissi? », s'écria de nouveau la puissante voix de Céleste.

« J'arrive maman! », répondit la cadette alors qu'Amélia attachait un ruban argenté dans ses cheveux avec précipitation, espérant que ça suffirait et que Céleste ne serait pas trop furieuse qu'ils ne soient pas exactement coiffés comme ceux de ses deux grandes sœurs.

Sidalya ne prit pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, sortant rapidement de la chambre au pas de course. Pendant ce temps, Amélia poussa la grande boîte dans la garde-robe et referma la porte, désormais envahie d'un sentiment de nostalgie.

Heureusement, les invités commencèrent à arriver et bientôt, elle fût beaucoup trop occupée pour songer à quoi que ce soit. Gustavo, le Major d'homme, était bien présent et accueillait les hommes avec des cigares et récupérait les manteaux de fourrure des dames. Il bougeait à la vitesse de l'éclair, transplanant à multiples reprises afin d'écourter ses aller-retour. Alors que de nouveaux arrivants envahissaient le Hall d'entrée, il était toujours à vue d'œil, proposant un petit verre de champagne par-ci, une petite sucrerie par-là. C'était hallucinant de le voir à l'action. Un vrai homme à toute épreuve.

« Miss Howard, si vous alliez chercher quelques coupes de champagne supplémentaires. », ordonna sobrement Gustovo avec son habituel accent tonique.

« Certainement Gustovo. Je reviens dès que possible. », répondit Amélia, gardant la tête haute, accourant vers les cuisines.

Revenant quelques instants plus tard avec les coupes de champagne, la jeune servante se dirigea vers un groupe d'hommes et de femmes qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Je peux vous offrir une coupe de champagne rosé, messieurs dames? », salua poliment la jeune sorcière.

Un vieil homme gras et impoli s'appropria deux verres pour lui-même sans même la remercier, la jeune fille devinant immédiatement qu'il ferait probablement partie du groupe de gens qui finirait la soirée ivre, tandis qu'une femme élancée la dévisagea. _Sympathique, _songea-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« J'ai encore mon manteau et vous m'offrez une coupe? », répondit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Amélia voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu pas Gustavo qui avait foncé sur elle d'un air décidé afin de récupérer le manteau, plus alarmé que jamais.

« Mille pardons, gente demoiselle. Peut-être pourrais-je vous diriger vers le salon de thé? »

La grande femme leva un sourcil alors qu'un homme apparut à ses côtés, répondant à sa place.

« Ça va aller, Gustavo, nous allons tout d'abord aller à la rencontre de Vladimir Van Droski. Il arrivait cette après-midi même d'Allemagne. »

Amélia leva la tête. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle reconnut l'homme comme était Dimitri, le sorcier qu'elle avait rencontré lors de sa première journée.

« En effet, Mr Volkoff, le maître du manoir est arrivé de son voyage en début d'après-midi. »

Dimitri lui répondit d'un hochement de tête approprié et se retourna vers la jeune servante.

« Je constate que votre semaine s'est plutôt bien passée. », débuta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Amélia détourna le regard, fixant la grande femme qui l'avait quelque secondes plus tôt pratiquement accusé d'incompétence s'éloigner vers un groupe de femme qui méméraient entre elles.

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela? »

Dimitri ne put contenir un rictus amusé.

« Parce que je constate que vous êtes encore présente. Si vous n'aviez pas été à la hauteur, je doute que votre présence ce soir aurait été… _existante._ »

Évidemment. C'est logique. _T'es une vraie nouille des fois…_

Ignorant toutefois l'impertinence de son questionnement, Amélia échangea un sourire poli avec lui avant de s'éloigner vers le salon-fumoir, bien que cette salle était uniquement réservée aux hommes, afin d'offrir le restant des verres sur son plateau aux autres invités.

Cette vaste salle était sobrement mais luxueusement décorée, avec ses piliers en chêne foncé, ses murs boisés de chênes aux incrustations nacrées et ses nombreux fauteuils de cuirs bruns disposés autour de tables basses. La cheminée de marbre de la pièce contenait un feu brulant dans son foyer, dégageant une chaleur conviviale et souhaitée.

Dimitri la suivit d'un pas nonchalant, dégageant une confiance et une aisance à couper le souffle.

« Vous aimez travailler ici? », poursuivit-il d'un air intéressé.

Amélia se retourna vers lui.

« C'est… Différent de ce que j'ai fait auparavant. Mais ça me plaît, oui. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait, auparavant? », questionna-t-il.

Amélia resta muette un moment. Décidément, il posait beaucoup que questions et il y avait une limite aux mensonges qu'elle pouvait proférer.

« J'étudiais, principalement. »

« Ah! Je vois! Et dans quel collège avez-vous appris vos connaissances? »

Amélia se tourna rapidement vers un groupe d'homme qui discutait de politique, et leur offrit une coupe.

« Un petit verre, messieurs? », proposa-t-elle en espérant que Dimitri se soit miraculeusement volatilisé.

Les hommes la dévisagèrent et c'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les verres de rhum qu'ils avaient déjà entre leur main. Rapidement, elle fit demi-tour et marcha dans une direction au hasard, faisant mine de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Pendant ce temps, accoté contre un meuble antique, Dimitri l'observait d'un air amusé.

« Je ne crois pas que les hommes dans cette pièce veuillent d'une coupe de champagne, mademoiselle. », répliqua-t-il.

Amélia se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« En effet, je l'ai remarqué. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Visiblement offusquer, elle se dirigea inutilement vers la pièce d'à côté, là où étaient maintenus de façon entretenue les trophées et les plaques d'excellence, mais également là où il n'y avait absolument personne à servir. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle qui confirma qu'elle était suivie.

« Je ne voulais surtout pas vous offusquer. Je vous demande pardon. », révéla Dimitri d'un ton incontestablement sincère.

Amélia se retourna, prenant une grande respiration.

« Je ferai attention, dans le futur, à ne pas vous embêter avec mes nombreux questionnements sur votre vie privée, et je ferai personnellement en sorte de ne pas vous critiquer sur vos manières. »

Puis, retrouvant son magnifique sourire, dévoilant une série de dents blanches et parfaitement droites, il s'inclina vers la jeune sorcière et ajouta :

« Cependant, j'ose espérer que j'aurai l'amabilité d'être en votre compagnie ce soir. »

Amélia sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Merci. », répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « J'en serais également ravie. »

Puis, d'un geste élaboré, Dimitri s'approcha davantage et s'empara de la main de la jeune fille et y posa ses lèvres douces, laissant la sorcière perplexe.

« _Dimitri!_ Te voilà mon chéri! », s'écria la grande femme insolente qu'Amélia avait servie quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je te cherchais partout je… »

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle remarqua la jeune sorcière et on put facilement lire la désapprobation dans son beau visage.

« Mon chéri, que fais-tu ici avec elle? Tu…Tu connais cette _servante?_ », questionna-t-elle en les observant à tour de rôle. Amélia avait senti le dégout dans sa voix lorsqu'elle l'avait mentionné et sa façon de prononcer son titre l'avait profondément agacé.

« Bien sûr. Je l'ai rencontré pas plus tard qu'en début de semaine. Alessandria, je te présente Amélia. »

Un sourcil s'éleva très haut dans le front d'Alessandria, ce qui irrita davantage Amélia.

« Amélia, voici ma fiancée, Alessandria. »

« Enchantée. », salua aussitôt Amélia, espérant que l'agacement qu'elle éprouvait pour cette femme ne s'était pas trop fait entendre dans son ton de voix. Alessandria, nettement moins poli, se retourna vers Dimitri.

« Si on entrait dans la salle à manger, mon chéri. Les invités y sont presque déjà tous. », conclut-elle en observant le bel homme d'un air possessif.

Dimitri se retourna vers la pièce à sa gauche, là où le groupe d'homme qui buvaient un verre de rhum quelques instants plutôt se trouvait, suivit d'Amélia qui imita ses gestes.

« Tu as raison. », répondit-il, ignorant l'impolitesse de sa fiancée, bien qu'Amélia put percevoir un tantinet signe de contrariété se tracer sur son visage parfait.

Puis, ramenant son attention sur Amélia, il s'inclina poliment en ajoutant :

« À plus tard, dans ce cas. »

Amélia bafouilla quelques mots en retour et observa les futurs mariés s'éloigner vers la gauche. La jeune sorcière se questionna à savoir comment un homme aussi convenable que lui pouvait être avec une femme aussi austère qu'elle.

« Miss Howard! Les cuisines, tout de suite! »

La voix de Gustavo la fit sursauter.

« Oui, j'y vais, j'y vais! »

En outre, le souper se développa plutôt bien. Les invités semblaient parfaitement satisfaits du service et entièrement assouvis par la nourriture. En prime, elle avait pu jeter quelques coups d'œil vers Dimitri, qui lui rendait toujours la pareille, alors qu'Alessandria faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir d'ignorer son existence. D'une certaine façon, Amélia ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune envie de débuter la conversation avec une telle bourgeoise et elle jugea assez rapidement que c'était réciproque.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, les hommes avaient décidé de faire une partie de crochet dans la grande cour arrière alors que les femmes préféraient se repoudrer le nez et discuter les unes entre les autres.

Lorsque la soirée tira à sa fin, les invités remercièrent les hôtes pour la magnifique et agréable soirée, et quittèrent le majestueux manoir pour retrouver leurs foyers fort probablement aussi remarquable que celui-ci.

À un certain moment, alors que la jeune sorcière apportait le restant de la vaisselle dans les cuisines, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. En se retournant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de Dimitri, cet homme qu'on aurait naturellement pu comparer à un dieu de la mythologie grecque, et lui sourit instantanément.

« Je ne pouvais quitter le manoir sans vous dire au revoir. »

Amélia lui répondit d'un sourire élaboré.

« J'ai passé une très belle soirée. », ajouta-t-il.

« J'en suis ravie. »

« Nous nous reverrons surement bientôt. »

« Je l'espère. », exprima la jeune fille.

Puis, leur contact visuel se brisa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Hall d'entrée, retrouvant sa fiancée qui s'accrocha à son bras aussitôt qu'il fut à proximité.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Amélia prit l'autobus afin de se rendre chez Azena, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle avait passé une belle journée. Certes, son travail était exigeant, mais la récompense était bien plus grande. Avant de s'endormir, ses dernières pensées furent pour Dimitri.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé. Tout plein de nouveaux personnages, moi j'adore ça. Mais j'avoue que les anciens me manquent… Mais pas pour longtemps. _**

**_À très bientôt, chers lecteurs et lectrices._**

_**xoxo** _


	41. Jour 54

_**Chapitre 41 : Jour 54 – La voix**_

_Mardi le 30 juin 1936_

Un mois. Cela faisait exactement un mois qu'elle travaillait pour les Van Droski. Un mois complet de travail acharné, de dévouement, d'épuisement et de stress. Mais aussi un mois avec sa nouvelle famille.

Ce soir-là, en descendant les escaliers du sous-sol qui menaient à sa petite chambre, Amélia ne prit même pas la peine de retirer son uniforme avant de dormir. Exténuée, elle s'affaissa sur son matelas qui craqua sous le poids et presque instantanément, elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Elle faillit se réveiller en retard le lendemain matin. Déboussolée, réalisant à peine qu'elle avait dormi plus de 10 heures, chose qui n'arrivait jamais, la jeune sorcière attacha ses longs cheveux entremêlés et fila vers les escaliers en tentant de défroisser le plus possible le pan de sa robe noire.

« Vous êtes en retard! », s'acharna aussitôt Gustavo.

_Naturellement._ Cet homme ne ratait jamais rien. _Pire que McGonagall celui-là_, songea-t-elle.

Entre un bâillement et un étirement de bras, la jeune fille courue vers les cuisines afin d'apporter son support habituel à Abbigail.

En poussant la porte, elle fut aussitôt accueillie de façon désobligeante par la cuisinière.

« Tu es en retard! », critiqua-t-elle en plaçant les fruits fraichement coupés de façon artistique dans un plateau d'argent.

Amélia s'immobilisa, mains sur les hanches.

« Bon matin à toi aussi. », répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Abbigail leva un sourcil, la dévisageant de façon ahurissante, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille en tenant le plateau dans ses mains, le tendant à la servante brusquement.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais bien pour une fois dans ma _foutue vie_ qu'on me respecte et qu'on cesse de me traiter comme… », commença Amélia alors qu'Abbigail s'éloignait, mais ne put exprimer le reste de sa frustration suite à l'entrée de Juan qui prit la parole sans même se rendre compte qu'Amélia débutait un ultimatum.

« _Hola Bellezas!_ », s'écria-t-il joyeusement, tenant dans ses mains un magnifique bouquet d'Orpin sauvage, accrochant une branche de la magnifique fleur étoilée blanche et rose derrière l'oreille d'Amélia lorsqu'il fut arrivé à ses côtés.

« _Tu as l'air ennndorrrrrrrmi,_ _buena!_ », chantonna-t-il en observant la jeune sorcière.

« Ou plutôt de mauvais poil… », rectifia Abbigail en tranchant une miche de pain de seigle.

« Dé mauvais poil? », répéta-t-il de son drôle d'accent espagnol.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler! », s'écria Amélia en s'éloignant vers les portes, tenant toujours fermement le plateau d'argent dans ses mains.

Heureusement pour elle, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle à manger, seulement Céleste et le petit Gabriel étaient présents, ce qui devait forcément sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas aussi en retard que les autres le prétendaient.

« Bon matin, Mrs Céleste. », commença-t-elle poliment. « Vous voulez que je repasse plus tard avec la nourriture, question d'attendre le reste de la famille? », demanda-t-elle poliment.

Sans détourner le regard de sa revue Hebdo-Sorcière, Céleste lui fit signe de déposer le plateau devant elle.

« Mon mari a une réunion importante ce matin, ce qui explique son absence. »

Amélia acquiesça et déposa docilement le grand plateau là où elle lui avait indiqué. Restant toutefois immobile, fixant la table devant elle, Amélia sentit soudainement le regard sombre de Céleste sur elle.

« Alors? », s'impatienta la sorcières aux cheveux platines, en levant les sourcils.

Amélia reprit conscience de son corps et s'excusa platement en s'inclinant et fonça vers les cuisines afin d'aller chercher le restant de la nourriture. Elle réapparut que quelques secondes plus tard, voulant éviter le plus possible les cuisines, ou plutôt les personnes qui y étaient présentes, les bras chargés de la cruche de jus d'orange fraichement pressés et de la miche de pain coupée. Étant parfaitement ignorée par les deux membres de la famille Van Droski qui était présente à table, Amélia dut briser le silence afin de finalement obtenir des réponses à ses questionnements purement dignes de curiosité.

« C'est simplement que je me demandais si les filles viendraient manger aussi… »

Amélia ne ratait jamais une occasion de croiser sa grand-mère.

« Margaret et Estelle sont à leur leçon de ballet. Elles avaient une générale ce matin pour le concert de jeudi soir. »

« Oh! Je vois… »

Puis, plus hésitante que jamais, ajouta :

« Et Sidalya? »

Céleste relava la tête en soupirant, visiblement tanné de ses questionnements.

« Elle est encore au lit. Elle refusait de se lever ce matin et d'aller à sa générale avec ses deux grandes sœurs. Une vrai ermite, celle-là.

Amélia fronça les sourcils en écoutant attentivement et espéra avoir plus de détails.

« Peut-être que je pourrais aller la voir, question de m'assurer qu'elle va bien et qu'elle avale une bouchée ou deux. »

« Faites cela, faites cela… », répondit Céleste en secouant sa main qui dévoila une jolie manucure française.

Amélia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Rapidement, elle fila vers les cuisines, cette fois plus déterminée que jamais. Rapidement, quoique soigneusement, elle prépara une assiette de tout ce que Sissi aimait. Elle coupa quelques tranches de melon d'eau, ajouta des bleuets ainsi qu'une grosse poignée de fraises sauvages. Dans une petite assiette de porcelaine à part, elle ajouta un bagel beurré et versa dans un verre du jus d'orange.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fabriques? », questionna Abbigail.

« Je prépare le petit-déjeuner pour Sidalya. J'ai le droit, non? », répondit Amélia avec autant d'impolitesse que son interlocutrice.

« Dans ce cas, ajoute du fromage à la crème sur son bagel, question qu'elle ait au moins un produit laitier dans son repas… », commença Abbigail d'un œil observateur.

Amélia éloigna aussitôt le bagel avec possessivité.

« Elle n'aime pas le fromage à la crème. », expliqua alors la jeune fille.

Abbigail leva un sourcil en gonflant ses lèvres déjà suffisamment pulpeuses au naturel.

« Et tu sais cela parce que…? »

« Parce que je le sais! », répondit simplement Amélia, prenant le plateau contenant tout ce qu'elle avait préparé.

« Et je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça? »

« Dans la chambre de Sissi. Elle n'a pas voulu sortir du lit ce matin. »

« Ne prends pas trop de temps! Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire et tu… »

« Oui ouiiiiii! », s'écria la jeune fille en levant les yeux aux ciels, quittant cette fois-ci de façon définitive les cuisines.

La jeune sorcière se dirigea instinctivement vers le Hall d'entrée, prenant les escaliers en demi-lune qui menaient au deuxième étage. Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de la plus jeune des Van Droski, Amélia hésita à entrer et préféra cogner subtilement afin de la prévenir de sa présence.

« Je ne veux pas sortir! », s'éleva aussitôt la voix de la jeune Sidalya.

Amélia sourit. Même à l'âge adulte, lorsqu'elle était triste, elle préférait garder son intimité dans sa chambre. Mais aujourd'hui, en cet instant même, c'était différent. Sidalya n'était pas encore une adulte, elle n'était qu'une fillette de six ans qui n'avait pas à garder ses ennuis pour elle-même.

Ne tardant plus, Amélia ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit une petite Sissi couchée dans son lit énorme, enfoui dans sa couette en duvet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? », questionna prudemment Amélia.

« J'ai mal à la tête! Et à la gorge! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Amélia pencha la tête sur le côté, observant d'un air amusé la gamine qui s'était redressée dans son lit, les bras croisés.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a mal à la gorge, je dois admettre que tu t'exprimes plutôt clairement. », répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

La petite Sissi tourna la tête.

« Écoute, je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner… », ajouta Amélia.

« Je n'ai pas faim! », s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt.

« Mais je t'ai apporté tes choses favorites! », expliqua Amélia en osant approcher de quelques pas.

La petite fillette étira son cou, curieuse de voir en quoi consistait son repas du matin.

« Et pourquoi ne pas le manger au lit? », suggéra Amélia.

Le visage de la petite Sissi retrouva son éclat pour la première fois ce matin-là.

« Vraiment? » questionna-t-elle avec espoir.

« Vraiment. », confirma Amélia en déposant le plateau concentré de nourriture colorée et santé sur le lit.

« Géééénial! », s'exclama-t-elle en prenant une bouchée dans une pointe de melon d'eau. « Et tu vas rester avec moi? »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête et retrouva également sa bonne humeur, réalisant à quel point leurs personnalités étaient compatibles. Le plaisir de l'une faisait le bonheur de l'autre.

« Alors… Tu n'es pas allé à ta générale de ballet, ce matin? », commença-t-elle en s'installant sur le lit à côté de Sissi.

Le sourire de la fillette s'affaissa.

« Je n'aime pas le ballet. »

« Qu'aimerais-tu faire, dans ce cas? »

La jeune fille songea à sa réponse un moment, puis répondit :

« Du théâtre. J'aime beaucoup les pièces de théâtre. »

Et encore une fois, c'était tout à fait vrai. Grand-Mère Sissi ne ratait jamais l'occasion d'assister à une merveilleuse pièce de théâtre. Amélia fut impressionnée de constater qu'à seulement six ans, Sidalya avait déjà les idées claires sur ses passions.

« Alors pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas? »

« Parce que maman veut que je fasse du ballet. »

« Dans ce cas, parle s'en à ton papa. », suggéra Amélia.

« Il est toujours occupé. Et il n'approuverait pas non plus. »

« Peut-être, mais il t'adore et je suis certaine que si tu lui faisais part de tes projets de rêve, il t'appuierait. »

Malgré ses paroles positives, Amélia ne parvint pas à convaincre la jeune fille. Et d'un sens, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi, car il était vrai que Sidalya n'avait jamais pu faire de théâtre donc peut-être devait-elle cesser de lui donner de faux espoirs qui risquerait de la décevoir davantage dans le futur.

Puis, elle songea à un autre plan, simple et tout à fait envisageable.

« Tu as des marionnettes? », questionna alors Amélia.

Sidalya la regarda d'un air intrigué, sans réellement comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui… », répondit-elle, incertaine.

« Alors un de ces jours, on pourrait concocter notre propre pièce de théâtre. Qu'en dis-tu? »

La fillette sourit.

« J'aimerais beaucoup! »

« Parfait! Maintenant, finis ton petit-déjeuner et on se parle plus tard. J'ai du travail à faire. », répondit Amélia en se levant.

« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner! », s'exclama la plus jeune des deux.

Amélia sourit pour elle-même en fixant le vide.

« Merci à toi. », répondit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Si la matinée sembla longue, l'après-midi parut interminable. Amélia s'efforçait de ne pas se décourager en songeant qu'on était seulement mardi et qu'il restait encore quatre longues journées de travail, mais même son petit moment agréable avec Sissi le matin même n'arrivait plus à surmonter la longue liste de faits négatifs qui compétitionnait avec le peu de positif qu'il y avait dans sa vie.

Perchée au sommet d'une haute échelle, la jeune sorcière tenait en main une époussète en plume d'autruche afin de retirer la poussière dans chaque recoin des moulures détaillées des innombrables portraits. C'était un travail qui nécessitait plus d'effort qu'on le croyait, et qui était continuellement sous-estimé quant au temps qui était réclamé pour bien effectuer la tâche, spécialement lorsque les portraits se plaignaient sans cesse que leurs moulures n'étaient pas suffisamment propres et que la jeune sorcière devait passer près de dix minutes par cadre pour simplement retirer le peu de poussière qu'il y avait dessus. Certains étaient plus sympathiques que d'autres, certes, mais la plupart n'étaient que de vieux grincheux et pointilleux qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de trouver la petite imperfection dans chacun de ses gestes.

Seulement, cela faisait déjà un certain temps que la jeune sorcière avait cessé de s'inquiéter sur la montagne de travail qui l'attendait pour les journées à venir, mais c'était surtout le fait qu'elle commençait à perdre tout espoir de retrouver son ancienne vie qui l'effrayait. En toute sincérité, elle n'avait aucune idée où était la bague de ses ancêtres. Certes, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu la rechercher, car elle avait trop peur de se faire prendre en plein méfait puis de perdre son emploi et ainsi sa seule et unique chance de retourner dans son vrai monde.

D'un côté un peu plus positif, après avoir vécu pendant un mois dans le manoir des Van Droski, Amélia commençait à mémoriser les activités de ses maîtres, aussi changeantes qu'elles fussent, ce qui éventuellement pourrait lui permettre d'approfondir ses recherches dans certaines pièces du manoir. De plus, lorsqu'elle en avait la chance, elle écoutait subtilement aux portes les conversations des adultes, aussi enfantins que cela pouvait paraitre, espérant miraculeusement qu'on y mentionne  
la bague. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, ses manigances s'étaient avérées inutiles et sans succès.

C'est donc ainsi qu'elle continuait à vivre sa vie, chaque jour ayant l'impression de répéter celui d'avant, chaque jour un peu moins pénible que le suivant. Mais jamais elle ne se saurait attendue à ce que quelque chose de parfaitement insensé puisse se produire en cet instant. Époussetant enfin le dernier cadre, Amélia entendit une voix qui faillit la faire tomber du haut de l'échelle.

_« Où es-tu? », _murmura la sombre voix dans sa tête.

Figée comme une statue de pierre, Amélia avait les yeux fixés dans le vide, alors que le portrait qui indiquait le cher Sir Benjamen IV la dévisageait du haut de son tabouret de bois sculpté et de velours scintillant.

« Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle, je vous prie de retirer votre plumeau de mon visage! _Mademoiselle!_ », s'écriait l'homme moustachu, qui décida finalement de faire une petite visite dans son cadre voisin lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était peine perdu.

« Sir Benjamin! Comment _osez-vous_ vous présenter dans mon cadre sans invitation! Mais où sont passé vos bonnes manières? », s'indigna la grosse femme qui avait les cheveux coiffés de façon totalement absurde.

« Mrs Bulbonire! Veuillez excuser mon intrusion soudaine, seulement cette jeune demoiselle avait l'insolence de… », expliquait-il alors qu'Amélia avait totalement perdu conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

_Cette voix. Cette voix qu'elle reconnaissait. Elle ne pouvait se tromper. Ce ne pouvait qu'être lui._

« Miss Howard! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? La poussière ne s'éclipsera pas d'elle-même! », s'écria soudainement Gustavo, qui venait tout juste de faire apparition dans la salle des portraits.

_Comment est-ce possible_, songea-t-elle avec effroi.

« Miss Howard! », beugla de nouveau le Major d'homme.

_Il me cherche. Il me cherche et… _

« Miss Hooooooooward! »

Amélia sursauta violemment en reprenant conscience, et accrocha le cadre qui chancela dangereusement de tout côté. Perdant l'équilibre, la jeune fille s'agrippa à l'échelle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« _Faite attention!_ Le cadre il va… »

Mais Gustavo n'eut pas le temps de prévenir la chute de cinq mètres du portrait absent de son propriétaire, ainsi le cadre éclata en morceau sur le sol de marbre.

« Nom d'une licorne! _Mon cadreeeeee!_ », hurla Sir Benjamen IV en observant les débris par terre.

Amélia secoua la tête en clignant des yeux. En tournant la tête, elle vit Gustavo qui l'observait d'un air scandalisé. Sans le moindre doute, il aurait regardé un cinglé dans une cellule d'un hôpital psychiatrique de la même façon. Elle choisit donc ce moment pour baisser la tête et c'est ainsi qu'elle vit le portrait, ou plutôt ce qui en restait, par terre.

« Bon sang… », murmura-t-elle en plaquant une main sur son visage.

« Miss Howard! Descendez de là immédiatement avant de vous casser le cou! », ordonna Gustavo.

« Mon cadre! _Mon cheeeeeeeeer cadre_! C'est scandaleux! Parfaitement _scandaleux!_ », s'écria Sir Benjamen IV alors que les autres portraits filaient de cadre en cadre afin de mieux percevoir l'abominable situation.

« Miss Howard! Descendez immédiatement! », répéta Gustavo avec puissance.

Amélia, humiliée et inquiète, descendit lentement de l'échelle alors que les portraits les plus près l'insultaient de façon désobligeante.

« Oh! Mais quelle insolence! », disait l'une.

« _Et quelle incompétence!_ », ajoutait l'autre.

« Jamais de tous mes 112 ans de vie de portrait n'ai-je vu une aussi déshonorante servante! »

« Indigne de travailler pour une si loyale famille! »

Fermant les yeux, Amélia tenta d'ignorer les insultes qu'on lui proférait à chaque seconde et lorsqu'elle arriva finalement en bas de l'échelle, la jeune sorcière jeta un regard perturbé au Major d'homme qui la dévisagea davantage en secouant la tête.

« Je vais tout nettoyer… », expliqua Amélia en se pencha à quatre pattes sur le sol froid.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, levez-vous… », répondit gravement Gustavo en l'empoignant par le coude.

« Je suis tellement désolée… », s'excusa Amélia.

Gustavo l'observa quelques instants, puis, jugeant sa sincérité comme étant véritable, sortit sa baguette de son veston noir et la pointa sur la pile de débris.

_« Reparo! »,_ s'écria-t-il fièrement.

En quelques secondes seulement, le cadre reprit sa forme originelle et il le replaça à son endroit habituel d'un dernier coup de baguette. Puis, il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

« Allez-vous rincez de visage, vous êtes pâle. Et ne croyez pas que vous pourrez vous échapper aussi facilement. Mrs Céleste sera mise au courant de ce fâcheux incident aussitôt que possible. »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête et s'éloigna rapidement, tentant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de se verser sur ses joues désormais dépourvues d'éclats. Elle parvint tout de même à entendre Gustavo qui ordonnait aux portraits de se taire, mais ne put discerner le restant de la conversation avec Sir Benjamen IV.

De nouveau seule, la jeune sorcière accourut vers la salle de bain la plus près, et après avoir fermé puis barré la porte derrière elle, Amélia se laissa choir sur le sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était tellement confuse, cherchant à savoir si la voix avait fait partie du fruit de son imagination, ou si elle était belle et bien réelle. Elle songea que si la voix l'était, que peut-être elle avait de l'espoir de sortir d'ici, finalement, et que même si elle perdait son emploi cette après-midi, au moins, elle serait de nouveau chez elle. Fermant les yeux, serrant les poings jusqu'à en réduire la circulation, elle se concentra sur la voix afin de l'entendre de nouveau. Elle imagina son visage pâle, ses cheveux foncés lui arrivant aux épaules, ses yeux sombres et imperturbables, sa longue cape noire qui voletait derrière lui lorsqu'il marchait. Elle tenta d'imaginer sa bouche gesticuler les paroles qu'elle avait entendues plus tôt, tenta même de lui répondre, espérant qu'il entendrait ses cris d'appel. Mais sa voix ne se fit plus entendre.

L'estomac noué, elle se leva en chancelant et ouvrit la champelure afin de se rincer le visage à l'eau froide à plusieurs reprises. Lentement, elle prit connaissance qu'elle ne pouvait pas poursuivre ses tâches ménagères suite au choc qui l'avait conduite dans un état de détresse.

Subtilement, elle sortit de la salle de bain et se faufila dans le couloir menant au Hall d'entrée. Malgré le fait qu'on était seulement mardi après-midi et qu'elle travaillait tôt le lendemain matin, si elle ne perdait pas son emploi à l'instant, Amélia ne pouvait dormir dans le manoir. Elle devait révéler à quelqu'un ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Et la seule personne qui lui serait disponible était Azena.

« Tu vas où? », questionna Abbigail alors qu'Amélia déposait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Chez Azena. »

« Mais il n'est que quatre heures! Tu n'as pas encore terminé ta journée de travail, jeune fille! », répliqua Abbigail, qui n'était visiblement pas encore au courant de sa mésaventure un peu plus tôt.

« Je suis parfaitement au courant de l'heure qu'il est, Abbigail! », s'exclama Amélia en faisant face à la grosse femme. « Et je ne suis plus une _petite fille_. Je suis une femme, maintenant. Et j'exige qu'on me traite de la sorte! »

Elle avait parlé si fort qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de Gustavo, qui était dans le couloir près de la salle de jeux. Abbigail observa la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

« Dans ce cas, agis comme une femme, non pas comme une ingrate adolescente qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête! »

Amélia était tellement en colère face à la réplique de la cuisinière qu'elle ne supporta plus de rester un moment de plus dans cette demeure.

« Vous savez quoi? Je fou le camp de cette baraque et vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'en empêcher! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Amélia leur tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte, laissant la chaleur du début de l'été envahir la fraicheur du manoir. Pendant un court moment, elle songea à son comportement, puis ajouta :

« _Et puis vous savez quoi? _», s'écria-t-elle avec acharnement. « Peut-être que ma vie serait moins misérable si seulement vous cessiez de me critiquer à chaque moment de votre existence! »

Normalement, elle aurait trouvé particulièrement hilarant de voir Abbigail les yeux grands ouverts et Gustavo qui était figé sur place, l'observant avec les lèvres pincées. Mais elle était trop furieuse, trop fatiguée, et beaucoup trop inquiète pour s'en soucier.

Cette voix, elle ne l'avait pas entendu pour rien. On la cherchait, _il_ la cherchait.

Elle sortit finalement du manoir et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle parcourut le jardin avant à grandes enjambées et fila dans la rue vers l'arrêt d'autobus.

En arrivant chez Azena un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte d'une volée et trouva la bohémienne assise sur le fauteuil avec un bouquin entre les mains.

« Amélia? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Je l'ai entendu. », interrompit la jeune sorcière.

Azena fronça les sourcils, visiblement confuse.

« Amélia… Mais de… De quoi parles-tu? Tu as entendu qui? »

La jeune sorcière s'approcha en la fixant d'un air grave.

_« Le professeur Snape. »_

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Ahhhhhh! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur ce chapitre, je crois. O_o_**

**_Sauf peut-être un GRAND merci de lire ma fiction. Si vous en êtes au 41e chapitre, ça doit surement dire que vous l'aimez toujours et ça me touche beaucoup. Les reviews sont les raisons qui me motivent à écrire plus rapidement parce que ça me prouve que vous tenez toujours à lire cette fiction et que mes fabuleuses après-midi de pluies à écrire ne sont pas perdues, après tout._**

**_xoxo_**


	42. Jour 67

**_Chapitre 42 : Jour 67 – Bouleverser son destin_**

_Dimanche le 12 juillet 1936_

« Je dois admettre que tu as gagné tout mon respect. Je croyais que tu allais démissionner après ces trois désagréables nuits, mais tu as du cœur au ventre et du tonus ma petite! Tu as finalement fait tes preuves. Tu mérites ces deux jours de congé. »

Amélia observa Abbigail d'un air incrédule.

« Abbigail… Tu ne… », commença-t-elle.

« Ne m'appelle pas Abbigail je t'en prie. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant, et les membres de ma famille m'appellent Abbie. »

Amélia cligna des yeux, comme si on lui annonçait que les Basilics s'étaient révélés comme étant d'excellents animaux de compagnie.

« Bienvenue dans la _familia!_ », s'écria alors joyeusement Juan, passant son bras autour du cou de la jeune sorcière.

Amélia se retourna alors vers Gustavo, son dernier obstacle.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. », commença-t-il avec un air hautain.

Pendant un moment, Amélia crut qu'il était sérieux, mais à sa grande surprise, un sourire en coin se révéla sur ses lèvres minces.

« Pourvu que tu ne détruises plus aucun cadre de la maison, je suis ravi de t'avoir parmi nous. », ajouta-t-il en rigolant nonchalamment.

Amélia lui sourit, réalisant que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai appris ma leçon. » répondit-elle en prenant dans ses mains l'énorme tasse de thé qu'elle avait préparé pour la petite Sissi.

En sortant de la cuisine, elle dut avouer que ces derniers jours de terreurs et l'arrivée des énormes cernes bleutés sous ses yeux en avaient valu le coup. Elle avait finalement réussi à gagner le respect de ses collègues, mais mieux encore, elle avait finalement trouvé sa nouvelle famille.

Montant les fameux escaliers en demi-lune pour la 112e fois, Amélia sentit son cœur s'emballer en réalisant pleinement la situation. Sidalya guérissait enfin de sa tortueuse grippe qui l'avait maintenu éveillé pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, elle était finalement aimé de la cuisinière, du jardinier puis du Major d'homme, sans oublié que deux jours de congé l'attendaient sans plus tarder.

En arrivant devant la porte de chambre de la petite souffrante, Amélia cogna deux coups comme à son habitude.

« Mot de passe! », s'écria la voix enrhumée de Sydalia.

Amélia sourit.

« _Limace et grimace! »_, répondit Amélia en ouvrant la porte.

Elle trouva face à elle la jeune fillette couchée dans son énorme lit king, emmitouflé de sa couette en duvet jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Je t'apporte une tasse de thé. J'ai concocté une recette spéciale juste pour toi. »

Sissi tapa dans ses mains, visiblement excitée à l'idée de gouter quelque chose de nouveau. Amélia hésita un moment, son sourire s'affaissant.

« En faites… Tu ne devrais pas trop t'emballer… Je ne suis pas certaine que tu vas réellement aimer puisque… », commença Amélia alors que la petite Sissi enlevait la tasse de ses mains et en buvait une grande gorgée.

« Beeeeeeeeeuuuuurk! », s'écria-t-elle en avalant difficilement.

Amélia éclata de rire.

« Ça ne goute pas bon, mais je te garantis que ça va éliminer toute les vilains microbes qui logent encore dans ton petit corps. »

Sidalya déposa la tasse sur la table de chevet antique puis croisa les bras.

« Tant pis, les microbes peuvent cohabiter avec moi plus longtemps dans ce cas. », répliqua-t-elle en boudant.

« Oooooh que non Sissi! Ça fait des jours et des jours que tu es malade et que je ne dors pas de la nuit parce que je dois m'occuper de toi! Tu commences finalement à aller mieux, ce n'est pas le temps de baisser les bras. »

« Je ne les baisse pas, je les croise! », répliqua-t-elle.

Amélia l'observa de travers.

« Je veux que tu boives au moins cinq autres gorgés. _Je t'en prie_. »

La jeune fillette la supplia de ses yeux pairs, mais voyant que son regard de petit chiot abandonné n'avait plus aucun effet sur la Amélia, baissa la tête en soupirant, s'avouant vaincue. Lentement, elle prit la tasse dans ses mains et en but une autre gorgée en grimaçant.

« C'est tellement… Beurrrk! », ce plaignit-elle. « Qui a bien pu inventer une chose pareille? »

Amélia sourit. _C'est toi qui as inventé cette recette ma chère petite Sissi. Dans 20 ans,_ songea-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Il fallut pratiquement un miracle afin de réussir à faire avaler les dernières gorgées à Sydalia, mais avec un peu de patience, une qualité qu'Amélia ne possédait que très rarement, elle put finalement se lever et se diriger vers la porte.

_Bonne nuit, ma chère petite Sissi, _chuchota la jeune sorcière en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers la fillette qui était profondément endormie. Sans faire le moindre bruit, elle sortit de la chambre et reprit le chemin vers les magnifiques escaliers.

_Adieu, saloperie de fauteuil inconfortable_, songea Amélia avec le sourire, soulagée que ses dernières nuits cauchemaresques à rester assise sur la minuscule causeuse rose prenaient désormais fin.

Rapidement, elle se rendit à sa minuscule chambre au sous-sol et changea d'habit, ravie d'enfin pouvoir revêtir autre chose que sa robe noire de servante. Elle prit quelques minutes supplémentaires afin de remplir son sac de vêtements propres ainsi que sa brosse à dents, puis quitta le sous-sol sans complainte.

C'est avec la plus grande joie qu'elle sortit enfin du manoir en saluant ses collègues dans les cuisines, décidant qu'elle avait besoin de changer d'air et qu'elle rendrait une visite surprise à Azena. Normalement, elle dormait sur le divan deux places, mais par de rares occasions, et ce soir n'en serait pas une exception, elle se faufilait dans les couvertures du lit d'Azena et y passait la nuit. La dame ne s'en plaignait jamais et Amélia y ressentait un certain réconfort qui lui rappelait son ancienne maison, chez Grand-Mère Sissi.

Ce soir-là, elle rata l'autobus, mais ne s'en soucia que très peu. L'air était ambiant, sans omettre le doux vent qui faisait voleter ses cheveux, les entremêlant davantage.

C'est en sifflotant joyeusement qu'elle arriva en bas de la côte, traversant la rue sans réellement regarder de chaque côté. Mais ce soir, la ville de Londres semblait exceptionnellement déserte et secrète.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter sur l'irréalité de la ville, la jeune sorcière entendit une voiture venant de derrière. Naturellement de garde, la jeune femme garda la tête droite et accéléra subtilement le pas, s'éloignant le plus possible de la route. Pourtant, elle pouvait toujours entendre le moteur de la voiture mais curieusement, sans jamais la dépasser. Nerveuse, la jeune sorcière se sentait comme une victime et poursuivit son chemin au pas de course. Alors qu'elle entendait une voix qui l'interpelait, Amélia avait déjà tourné le coin de la rue.

« Miss Howard! »

Amélia s'arrêta puis se retourna vivement.

« Dimitri? »

Elle reconnut l'homme aux cheveux blonds qui se tenait derrière le volant d'une magnifique voiture d'occasion d'un noir lustré. Le bruit du moteur parvint aux oreilles de la sorcière alors que Dimitri se stationnait plus près d'elle.

« Tu vas bien? », questionna-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Amélia se pencha vers l'avant, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Je… Oui, je vais bien… Je… »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer… », répliqua alors Dimitri avec tourment.

« Non, ça va… C'est moi… Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi… », répondit Amélia en se redressant.

« Au contraire, on est jamais trop prudent. », affirma alors le bel homme avec un air sérieux. Puis, retrouvant le sourire, il ajouta :

« Je peux te déposer quelque part? »

Amélia hésita, regardant au loin, calculant mentalement le nombre de minutes qui lui restait à marcher. Elle en avait pour un bon moment encore.

« Merci de l'offre, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais… J'aime bien marcher. Je te souhaite une très bonne soirée Dimitri. »

Elle se retourna alors et reprit le pas. Comme elle s'en doutait, la voiture démarra et avança à la même vitesse qu'elle, la suivant au même rythme. _Pas possible_, songea-t-elle.

_« Vraiment? »,_ s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers la voiture, les bras dans les airs, masquant difficilement son amusement.

La porte claqua alors que l'homme svelte contournait la voiture. D'un geste élégant, il ouvrit la portière du passager et fit signe à la jeune sorcière d'entrer.

Amélia resta tout aussi silencieuse que son nouveau chauffeur, et s'installa sur la banquette de cuir en déposant son sac sur le côté. Elle examina Dimitri alors qu'il contournait de nouveau la voiture pour retrouver son siège. Elle fut choquée de constater à quel point elle était attirée envers lui. Envers cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Envers cet homme qui avait promis sa main à une autre femme. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle tenait absolument à l'éviter.

« Je suis ravi de te voir. »

Ils avaient déjà contourné la seconde rue avant qu'Amélia réponde avec hésitation :

« Moi aussi. »

Elle se tourna subtilement vers lui, observant minutieusement son merveilleux profil, observant sa réaction face à sa réplique. En guise de réponse, elle vit un sourire léger se dessiner sur ses lèvres pleines.

« Tu as faim? »

« Toujours. »

Il éclata de rire.

« Je connais un endroit plutôt sympa dans le coin. Je t'invite. »

« Et je t'en remercie, mais je me dois de te refuser. »

« Et pourquoi cela? »

« Parce que. »

Il afficha un air sincèrement blessé, fixant la route devant lui.

« C'est un peu injuste comme réponse, Amélia. »

Elle sentit son corps se figer un moment, réalisant qu'il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Sa façon de le prononcé lui plut énormément et elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'aimer tout ce qu'elle découvrait de lui. Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait freiné la voiture et qu'il l'observait d'un air insistant.

_« Alors? »,_ demanda-t-il avec un sourire insistant alors qu'Amélia croisait son regard.

« Alors oui, c'est injuste comme réponse. Mais si tu tiens réellement à savoir la réalité, bien la voilà; Je te trouve extrêmement séduisant et j'ai peur que si je passe davantage de temps avec toi, je tombe follement amoureuse. »

Normalement, elle aurait plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche, regrettant chaque mot, plus gêné que jamais. Mais elle n'avait plus envie d'agir en fillette. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec cet homme, mais elle tenait à être honnête avec lui, question qu'il sache une fois pour toutes qu'ils feraient mieux de s'éviter.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que c'est une mauvaise chose? », questionna-t-il en la dévorant des yeux.

Elle eut de la difficulté à maintenir le contact visuel, tellement son regard l'intimidait, mais elle décida de rester forte et de lui répondre :

« Tu as une fiancée. »

« Ah oui… », répondit-il en soupirant. « Et alors? »

Amélia fronça des sourcils.

« Tu veux rire j'espère. »

Il soupira une autre fois.

« Amélia, je vais être honnête envers toi, puisque tu l'as également été envers moi, mais surtout parce que c'est important à mes yeux que tu saches la vérité. »

La jeune femme avala de travers.

« Tu me plais. Énormément. »

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la dévorant des yeux, envoutant chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Tu me connais à peine… », murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses prunelles bleutées.

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de te connaitre depuis des siècles pour ressentir ce que je ressens. Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé différente. Au départ, j'admets que ce n'était pas particulièrement une attirance physique, bien que je t'ai trouvé très belle dès que mon regard s'est posé sur toi, mais c'était plutôt ce côté mystérieux et sarcastique qui m'intriguait. Maintenant, je réalise que c'est tout ton être qui m'attire. »

Amélia était paralysée sur place, sans mot.

Saisissant l'opportunité sans hésiter, il s'approcha davantage, cette fois baissant les yeux vers sa bouche. Elle sentit quelque chose lui frôler la cuisse, bien qu'elle fût trop abasourdie pour confirmer s'il s'agissait de son imagination ou de la main de l'homme qui se révélait à elle.

Elle pouvait désormais sentir son souffle contre sa peau, entièrement envoutée par son charme surréel. Son corps frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'elle perçut la main de son admirateur contre sa joue, elle réalisa que sa cuisse était tiède à l'endroit où il l'avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt. Amélia sentit de nouveau son regard envouteur sur elle et ouvrit les yeux afin de l'admirer, réalisant qu'elle les avait maintenus fermés un bon moment déjà. Mais elle les referma presque aussitôt en sentant les lèvres de son charmeur se déposer contre les siennes, faisant bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Le baiser semblait éternel. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient harmonieusement alors que leurs langues se rencontraient une première fois. À chaque instant, son corps en demandait plus, leurs étreintes s'amplifiaient. Elle sentait les mains de Dimitri se resserrer sur sa taille, la propulsant vers lui. Amélia se montra tout aussi invitante, s'accrochant à son cou avec vélocité, glissant ses mains sur son torse imposant et ferme. Jamais elle n'avait vécu un moment aussi intime avec quelqu'un, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Mais au fond d'elle, au fin fond d'elle, la jeune sorcière savait que ça ne pouvait durer.

Ce fut elle qui brisa ce langoureux baiser, cherchant désespérément à remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. Aussitôt, il se rapprocha d'elle davantage, mais Amélia posa une main sur son torse, le repoussant faiblement.

Confus, il lâcha son étreinte en la dévisageant.

« Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas… », commença alors Amélia, détournant son corps de lui, fixant d'un air confus la ville qui se dévoilait à elle.

« Ne dit pas cela, je t'en prie ma belle. », répondit-il en s'approchant de nouveau.

Mais la jeune sorcière le repoussa de nouveau, cette fois avec plus d'insistance. En croisant de nouveau son regard, elle vit l'expression de confusion sur son visage se métamorphoser en bouleversement.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. », s'excusa-t-elle, véritablement peinée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« _Désolée?_ Pourquoi? Pour avoir passé les deux dernières minutes à m'embrasser avec passion? Moi, je ne le suis pas!», s'emporta-t-il en s'approchant de nouveau.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu aussi fâché? », répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton, surprise de le voir pour la première fois en colère.

« Parce que j'attends ce moment depuis beaucoup trop longtemps! »

Amélia le dévisagea avec incrédulité.

« Tu m'as rencontrée pour la première fois il y a un mois seulement. »

« Peut-être, mais j'attends de trouver la femme qui sache me rendre dingue par un seul touché depuis bien plus longtemps. », répliqua-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux. « Et ce soir, je l'ai enfin trouvé. »

Amélia se retourna brusquement et ouvrit la portière du bolide ancien en la poussant avec la force de son pied. Rapidement, elle sortit de la voiture et s'avança dans la nuit sans regarder derrière. Bien sûr, elle réalisait que c'était particulièrement enfantin de réagir de la sorte, et puis elle savait que d'un côté, elle n'aurait pas le choix de le revoir, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait oublié son sac dans sa voiture.

_Merde!,_ cria-t-elle dans sa tête alors qu'elle entendait le moteur de la voiture de Dimitri gronder derrière elle. Sans même y songer, elle tourna dans la rue et s'arrêta à l'avant de la voiture qui fonçait en plein sur elle. Un instant plus tard, elle était à deux pouces du pare-chocs, ses mains posées sur le capot de l'automobile luisante.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend! Tu es suicidaire ou quoi? », s'écria Dimitri en sortant du véhicule, claquant la porte derrière lui avec puissance.

Amélia croisa les bras, le fixant avec haine.

Pourtant, le regard de Dimitri s'atténua graduellement alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, puis lorsqu'il déposa ses mains sur ses épaules, elle vit qu'il l'observait de nouveau avec cet air mélancolique et séducteur à la fois.

« Notre relation n'a même pas le temps de commencer que déjà, nous sommes en rognes, tous les deux. »

Amélia repoussa ses bras en lui tournant le dos, marchant vers le vide, les poings serrés.

« _Relation?_ Quelle relation! », s'emporta-t-elle en revenant sur ses pas, faisant face à l'homme qui l'avait transporté au paradis quelques instants plus tôt « Bordel, tu es fiancé! Nous n'aurons jamais de relation! », ajouta-t-elle, sentant les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Elle se sentait triplement stupide, elle s'en voulait de s'emporter autant. Ce baiser l'avait tellement pris au dépourvu qu'elle en perdait tous ses moyens.

« Fiancé ne signifie pas que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. Pas encore. Et puis, je ne te connaissais pas encore avant de lui demander sa main. »

Il aurait pu lui énumérer des centaines d'excuses valables ou non, rien n'aurait suffi. Déjà, elle sentait son cœur transpercer pas une lame de douleur.

« Tu ne me connais même pas. Tu ne connais rien de moi. », s'acharna-t-elle, cette fois ignorant les larmes qui se faisaient plus insistantes.

« Laisse-moi la chance de te connaitre alors! _Laisse-moi!_ »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Et pourquoi cela? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas mon destin. », répondit-elle, soudainement brutalement chagrinée par cette révélation qu'elle refusait d'admettre plus tôt.

Sa réponse prit Dimitri au dépourvu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, de ton destin? »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas censée être _ici._ »

« Amélia… »

« Je ne suis pas venue ici pour toi! », s'emporta-t-elle.

Il fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles. Et bien sûr, il était impossible qu'il en comprenne un traitre mot, tout comme il était impossible pour elle de lui révéler qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer, Dimitri. », ajouta-t-elle, cette fois plus calmement. _« Jamais… »_

Il comprit ses paroles de travers, et afficha un air profondément blessé.

« Je croyais que.. », commença-t-il, en la dévisageant.

« Je ne peux pas te dire si ton destin à toi est avec Alessandria, mais le mien n'est définitivement pas avec toi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse.

« Crois-moi, Dimitri, j'aurais vraiment aimé être à toi seule. »

Leur contact se brisa alors qu'il recula de plusieurs pas, avant de faire volte-face et d'embarquer dans sa voiture. Amélia resta au milieu du chemin alors que le moteur démarra avec fracas. La voiture la contourna vivement et fila à toute vitesse, tournant le coin de la rue dans un crissement de pneu.

Amélia resta au milieu de la ruelle, fixant le vide, ses jambes s'engourdissant.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle réalisait son plus fou fantasme et puis maintenant, elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule, et plus triste que jamais.

À cet instant précis, elle aurait donné la lune pour retourner chez elle.

**_.oOoOo._**

**_Et puis ? _^_^**

**_xoxo_**

_**P.s.: Un gros merci pour tout vos reviews. Wow, sérieusement ça me touche tellement vous n'avez pas idée! Je vous adore profondément. Merci de votre patience et de votre soutien. Ma fiction ne prend vie que lorsqu'elle est lue. Merci.**_


	43. Jour 96

**_Chapitre 43 : Jour 96 – Menace_**

_Lundi le 10 Août 1936_

Ce jour-là, Amélia avait comme tâche de changer les draps de chaque lit dans la maison, comprenant ceux dans les chambres d'invités. Épuiser, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière, et décida donc de prendre son temps, pour une fois. Changer les draps n'était définitivement pas la tâche qu'elle préférait, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas et se contenta de gonfler les couettes en plume sur chacun des lits des Van Droski.

En fin de matinée, lorsqu'elle avait finalement terminé sa rude tâche, elle s'était dirigée vers les cuisines, un endroit qu'elle ne tardait jamais à visiter lorsqu'elle avait quelques minutes pour se reposer, manger et bavarder.

« Alors comment vont tes enfants? », questionna Amélia alors qu'elle dégustait une portion double de pudding à la vanille qu'Abbie avait préparé durant la matinée.

« Ils vont bien. », répondit la dame forte en chair avec peu d'enthousiasme.

Amélia fronça des sourcils. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait.

« Abbie… Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

La cuisinière soupira.

« Tiana est malade depuis plusieurs jours déjà… »

« Mais elle va aller mieux, n'est-ce pas? », questionna alors Amélia avec inquiétude.

« Je l'espère… C'est difficile pour moi, tu comprends… »

Amélia acquiesça de la tête.

« C'est difficile pour moi d'éduquer les enfants des autres alors que les miens restent seuls à la maison… », rectifia Abbigail avec tristesse, faisant référence au fait qu'elle s'occupait de Sissi et de tous les autres alors que ses propres enfants devaient s'arranger eux-mêmes.

Amélia ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. C'était particulièrement pénible de ce tenir devant cette femme, la voir désarmer et ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

« Tu fais ça pour leur bien, Abbie. Ils le savent. », réconforta Amélia.

« Ils le savent, mais ils ne comprennent pas… »

Amélia soupira à son tour.

« Si seulement je savais cuisiner, je t'aiderais et tu pourrais partir plus tôt et être avec eux… Après tout je peux m'occuper des enfants ici. Ok , Margaret ne m'aime pas beaucoup et Estelle l'imite, mais Gabriel est bien sympa et Sissi… elle est tout simplement adorable. »

Abbigail s'approcha d'Amélia avec un sourire sans joie accroché au visage. Amélia remarqua pour la première fois les rides profondes dans les coins extérieurs de ses yeux.

« C'est incroyable que pour une si petite personne, tu aies un si grand cœur. », affirma Abbigail avec mélancolie.

Amélia lui sourit.

« Je ne suis pas si petite, justement. »

Ce commentaire parvint à faire rire la cuisinière pendant un court instant.

« Tu sais. », commença Amélia. « Tes enfants, ils ne comprennent peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour, ils saisiront que tu le faisais pour leurs biens. Ils ont toute une chance d'avoir toi comme mère. Si tu savais comme la mienne se fiche de m... », mais elle s'interrompit brusquement et constata avec soulagement que la grosse sorcière n'avait pas particulièrement porté attention à son dernier commentaire.

En fait, elle était dos à Amélia, mais la jeune sorcière aurait juré entendre la pauvre femme sangloter.

« En passant, ton pudding est succulent! »

La cuisinière se retourna de moitié, souriant à Amélia.

« Merci. »

La jeune sorcière aurait tellement aimé faire quelques choses pour elle. Mais elle était en quelque sorte prisonnière également. Et elle devait se remettre au boulot avant que Miss Céleste s'aperçoive qu'elle avait mangé beaucoup de pudding.

Mais avant de quitter les cuisines, elle s'approcha d'Abbigail et lui serra l'épaule affectueusement, compatissant silencieusement avec ce simple toucher se voulant consolant.

« À bientôt. », murmura-t-elle en sortant.

Elle voulait l'aider à tout prix. Si cela signifiait qu'elle devrait travailler jusqu'au soir également, elle le ferait. Certes, elle ne savait pas cuisiner, quoiqu'elle était familière en confection de pâtisserie, mais une chose était certaine, elle pouvait s'occuper des enfants en soirée. Ainsi, Abbigail pourrait rentrer chez elle plus tôt les soirs et être avec ses enfants et son mari. Mais avant, elle devait retrouver Céleste.

Le manoir était énorme, personne ne pouvait le démentir. Mais Amélia savait exactement où trouver son arrière-grand-mère lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans le salon de thé ni dans sa chambre en train d'essayer ses innombrables chaussures.

Trottant vers la porte arrière, la jeune fille se dirigea vers le jardin de roses, à l'ouest du lac. Dans sa tête, elle préparait les arguments qu'elle allait devoir lui faire valoir afin de la convaincre de son plan audacieux, mais en quelque sorte dément à la fois.

Pourtant, elle ne rencontra pas Miss Céleste sur son chemin.

« Miss Alessandria… Bonjour. », salua Amélia avec surprise alors que la grande sorcière sortait de la serre et apparaissait sur son chemin.

Cette femme était la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu rencontrer aujourd'hui. Ou n'importe lequel jour, en y resongeant.

Grande, svelte, cheveux blond presque blanc lui arrivant au-dessus des épaules, Alessandria l'observait d'un air arrogant.

_« Bonjour. »,_ répondit-elle avec dédain.

Amélia aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'elle fabriquait ici, mais su que ça aurait été beaucoup trop déplacé et qu'Alessandria en aurait été choquée. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir la raison de sa présence, car quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle paniquait à l'idée que la sorcière était au courant de l'escapade de son fiancé, l'autre soir.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? », continua Amélia avec un sourire faux ornant son visage délicat.

« Je cherche Céleste. »

Sa réponse n'était ni une question, ni une réponse à son sujet. Simplement une affirmation qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de poursuivre cette conversation pratiquement inexistante.

« Ah! Ça tombe bien, je la cherche aussi. Je soupçonne qu'elle soit dans le jardin de roses sauvages, près du lac… »

Alessandria parut particulièrement agacé par cette affirmation.

« Je peux m'y rendre seule, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis ici. »

Amélia aurait voulu lui jeter un sort à l'instant.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Dans ce cas, je vais vous suivre puisque je dois également lui parler. »

La grande blonde la dévisagea, mais ne s'opposa pas. Amélia était fière d'avoir tenu son bout et de s'être affirmée. Normalement, bien qu'elle ait un peu honte de l'avouer, elle se sentait intimider par cette femme si sûre d'elle. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

« Vous serez à table, cette après-midi? », questionna alors Amélia en regardant les grandes haies qui était symétriquement coupé à la perfection.

« En effet. »

Amélia sentit son cœur accélérer.

« Et… Votre fiancé sera présent également? », questionna de nouveau Amélia.

Alessandria s'arrêta brusquement et sortit rapidement sa baguette de la poche de son long veston de velours, la pointant directement sur le visage d'Amélia d'un air menaçant. La colère se lisait dans ses yeux à la couleur de l'acier.

_« Et en quoi la présence de mon fiancé vous importe? », _répondit-elle, les dents serrées.

Amélia recula d'un pas.

« Simplement parce que Miss Céleste ne m'a pas encore aviser du nombre d'invités présent ce midi pour le brunch… Et je dois préparer la table dans peu de temps donc je voulais simplement savoir s'il y aurait une autre personne de plus à part vous. », répondit alors la jeune sorcière en l'observant d'un air irrité.

Alessandria resta parfaitement immobile un moment, puis abaissa lentement sa baguette, gardant toutefois son regard froid et suspicieux sur Amélia.

« Ce n'est que moi qui serai présente au déjeuner. », répondit-elle avec amertume.

Amélia baissa les yeux.

« D'accord… Dans ce cas, je vais aller préparer la table… je discuterai avec Céleste un peu plus tard. », conclut Amélia, voulant s'éloigner de cette ingrate sorcière le plus rapidement possible.

Alessandria ne répondit rien et se retourna, continuant son chemin.

Alors qu'Amélia faisait demi-tour, elle rageait.

_Comment ose-t-elle pointer sa saloperie de baguette sur moi! Espèce de cinglé, elle va voir… _

Elle aurait voulu revenir sur ses pas et lui flanquer une volée à la façon Moldue, mais résista à la tentation et se dirigea vers la porte arrière avec frustration.

_« Elle va regretter de s'en être pris à moi! »,_ murmura Amélia à voix basse, les poings serrés.

Une heure plus tard, Amélia circulait dans la pièce avec les assiettes principales, toujours rageuse bien qu'elle le masquait avec professionnalisme. Le confit de canard dégageait une odeur sucrée et très agréable, nul doute que son goût n'en était pas moins. Alessandria était assise en face de Céleste et discutait tout bonnement, ignorant parfaitement la présence de la servante. Tenant une bouteille de vin rouge entre les mains, Amélia fit le tour de la table une deuxième fois afin de remplir chaque coupe. Alors qu'elle commençait avec celle de l'invité, elle hésita à l'idée de l'assommer avec la bouteille, mais su aussitôt que c'était un très mauvais plan. À la place, elle ravala sa fierté et remplit la coupe en silence.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle s'approcha du foyer afin de rallumer une des chandelles qui s'était éteinte. Du coin de l'œil, elle parvenait à voir la coupe de vin d'Alessandria.

Elle n'était pas une championne en matière de magie sans baguette, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elle pouvait faire sans l'avoir. Après plusieurs mois sans sa baguette, elle avait dû trouver un moyen d'apaiser son manque de magie. Le résultat s'était avéré très décevant, certes, mais elle profiterait certainement du peu qu'elle savait pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance.

Faisant mine de replacer les chandelles au-dessus du foyer, Amélia vit enfin le moment parfait se présenter à elle alors qu'Alessandria prenait la coupe de vin dans sa main afin d'en boire une gorgée. Fixant la coupe du coin de l'œil, Amélia focalisa sur le liquide rouge qui se balançait sur le côté alors que la sorcière siphonnait la boisson ténébreuse.

Amélia du retenir un sourire moqueur lorsque le verre chavira subtilement sur le côté, projetant le liquide homogène sur la magnifique blouse crème de la fiancée de Dimitri. Mieux encore, comme la coupe était près de son visage, elle en avait reçu un peu dans les cheveux et dans la figure, l'humiliant à point.

_« Ahhhhhhhhhh! »,_ s'écria-t-elle en éloignant la coupe de cristal d'elle le plus possible comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet infecte.

« Ohh! », s'éleva la voix de Céleste alors qu'elle observait la scène d'un air médusé.

Amélia se retourna rapidement et s'approcha d'Alessandria avec une serviette dans les mains. Elle la tendit à la sorcière la lingette propre alors que cette dernière la dévisagea d'un air enragé. D'un mouvement raide, elle arracha la serviette des mains d'Amélia.

« Éloigne-toi de moi! Je n'ai pas besoin de cette stupide lingette! », s'écria-t-elle en lançant la serviette sur la table.

Brusquement, elle se leva et quitta la salle à manger, le visage rouge de rage. Céleste s'était levé également, mais n'était pas sorti de la pièce, hésitante.

« Elle va s'en occuper, elle a sa baguette sur elle. », assura Mr Van Droski à sa femme.

Les enfants rigolaient subtilement, et Amélia aurait pu serrer Sissi dans ses bras lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était elle qui, clairement, trouvait la situation la plus marrante.

« Je vais tout de même aller la voir, elle avait l'air bouleversé… », affirma Miss Céleste en s'éloignant, ses talons hauts résonnant sur le sol de marbre.

_Le mot est faible…_ songea Amélia en se remémorant le visage d'Alessandria enfoui de rage pure.

Elle était consciente que son mauvais coup était particulièrement enfantin, mais elle s'en fichait. Cette sorcière qui était fiancée à l'homme qu'Amélia aimait bien avait un caractère ignoble et plus désagréable que jamais. En plus, elle l'avait cherché lorsqu'elle avait menacé la jeune sorcière avec sa baguette le matin même.

« Manger, les enfants. », résonna alors la voix de Mr Van Droski d'un ton sévère en levant la main, un signe qui demandait le silence complet. Amélia, ne masquant plus son sourire désormais, vit alors quelque chose de brillant au doigt du maitre du manoir.

Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune fille redevint plus sérieux que jamais, fixant la bague armée d'une magnifique pierre noire comme la nuit.

_Bon sang…_ pensa-t-elle en reconnaissant la bague de ses ancêtres, la bague au Diamant Noir.

« _Miss Howard? _»

Amélia releva la tête, remarquant le regard sévère de Mr Van Droski sur elle.

« Pardon… », s'excusa maladroitement Amélia en reprenant ses esprits.

« Vous pouvez disposer. », répondit simplement l'homme en tournant la tête, ne portant plus attention à elle. Aussitôt, tout devint silencieux, seul le bruit des fourchettes et couteaux émettaient un grincement saillant dans les assiettes de porcelaines.

Amélia sortit subtilement de la pièce, ayant des pensées que pour la bague, désormais.

_C'est lui… C'est lui qui la porte…_ songea Amélia en se dirigeant dans les cuisines. _Je dois… Je dois absolument la récupérer… Mais comment? Il ne doit pas toujours l'avoir sur lui… Après tout, je l'aurais remarqué avant… Il doit la disposer dans un endroit… Son bureau, peut-être?_

« Amélia? »

La jeune sorcière sursauta violemment et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? », continua la voix du Major d'homme.

« Alessandria a renversé sa coupe de vin sur elle… Elle est furieuse. », répondit Amélia sans le moindre intérêt.

« Ahh… Elle devait le mériter… Avec son sale caractère ignoble.. », dit alors Gustavo, à la grande surprise de la sorcière.

« Tu la détestes aussi? », s'exclama alors Amélia.

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je la déteste… Mais disons que j'ai autant d'affection pour cette femme que pour une plante sèche. »

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire.

« Maintenant dit-moi. Pourquoi_ toi_, la détestes-tu? », questionna alors Gustavo avec un air soupçonneux.

La jeune sorcière reprit son sérieux.

« Parce qu'elle m'a menacée avec sa baguette, ce matin. »

« _Non!_ La grande vipère! En quelle raison? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Elle est cinglée. »

« Hmmmph. Je ne comprends pas comment Mr Volkoff peut supporter une sorcière comme elle. »

Amélia observa Gustavo.

« Ouais… »

« Homme séduisant, femme d'une beauté satanique. Voilà ce qu'ils font ensemble. S'il choisit elle, c'est qu'il ne mérite pas mieux. », ajouta-t-il d'un ton offensé.

Puis, il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot, laissant la jeune fille dans le couloir. Ce qu'il affirmait n'était pas faux. Pourquoi avait-il choisi une femme comme elle? Certes, elle était belle et élégante, mais sa personnalité était ce qu'il y avait de plus repoussant dans le monde, comment pouvait-il l'endurer? Puis, elle songea à ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la voiture, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Leur histoire était compliquée, et il n'était pas nécessairement amoureux d'elle...

« Miss Céleste! », s'écria alors Amélia en apercevant la maitresse apparaitre dans le couloir.

Elle se tourna vers elle, un air contrarier régnant sur son visage.

« Alessandria est réellement outré. », répondit la femme.

Amélia l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable.

« Je comprends… C'est un accident bête… »

Céleste la dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

« En fait, elle ne croit pas qu'il s'agisse d'un accident… », affirma alors Céleste en observant minutieusement la jeune sorcière.

Amélia la contempla d'un air perplexe.

« Vraiment ? », questionna-t-elle innocemment.

« En fait, elle croit que c'est_ vous_ qui avez chaviré sa coupe. »

Amélia afficha un air surprit particulièrement convaincant.

« _Moi?_ Mais comment? J'étais de l'autre côté de la table… »

« Elle croit que vous lui avez lancé un sort. », répondit alors Céleste, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Mais… Je suis une _Crackmol_… »

« L'êtes-vous _réellement?_ », questionna sévèrement la dame.

Amélia eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient succomber à tout moment.

« Bien sûr… »

Céleste s'approcha de quelques pas, fixant droit dans les yeux la jeune fille avec un air sérieux. Amélia resta parfaitement immobile, tentant de ne pas détourner le regard de peur que ça révèle son secret.

« Remettez-vous au travail. », affirma-t-elle finalement en s'éloignant en marchant d'un pas précipité.

Amélia prit alors une grande inspiration, prenant conscience qu'elle avait retenu son souffle pendant tout ce temps. Elle réalisa également que son mauvais tour avec faillit démasquer son secret. Elle devait être plus discrète, désormais.

« Tu vas perdre ton boulot, petite sotte. »

Amélia se retourna brusquement, découvrant la grande sorcière devant elle, la fixant d'un air meurtrier. Amélia remarqua que son chemisier était de nouveau intact.

« Et pourquoi cela? », répliqua Amélia en s'approchant d'un pas, montrant qu'elle n'était pas intimidée par ses menaces.

Alessandria afficha un sourire mesquin sur son visage.

« Parce que je vais me venger. », répondit-elle en s'éloignant, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

« Comment va votre _fiancé?_ », s'écria alors Amélia.

La grande sorcière s'immobilisa dans le couloir.

_« Qu'avez-vous dit? »,_ répliqua-t-elle en se retournant, les dents serrées.

« Votre fiancé, il va bien? C'est curieux qu'il ne soit pas présent, vous ne trouvez pas? », se moqua Amélia.

Les yeux de la sorcière aux cheveux blonds devinrent de petites fentes. Amélia songea que si un regard pouvait tuer, celui-ci n'aurait pas été une exception.

« Retournez à votre travail, _pendant que vous en avez encore un._ »

Sur ces derniers mots, Alessandria s'éloigna rapidement, disparaissant alors qu'elle entrait la salle à manger.

« Ce boulot, je n'en aurai pas besoin pour bien longtemps, maintenant que j'ai trouvé la bague. », répliqua alors Amélia pour elle-même.

Elle marcha lentement dans le couloir alors que ses pensées s'entremêlaient.

_« Bientôt, je serai de retour chez moi. »_

**_.oOoOo._**

**_La suite viendra bientôt, j'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie. _**

**_Reviiiiiiews svp ^_^ ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite, je vous le jure! (et ça ne me donne pas l'impression de me grouiller à poster un chapitre pour rien…) Enfin, ce chapitre est peu révélateur, mais les prochains risquent de vous plaire d'avantage._**

**_xoxo_**


	44. Jour 108

_« Ça fait neuf jours que ma fille a disparu et vous m'en informer seulement à l'instant? », s'écria la voix de Vanya._

_Grand-Mère Sissi était assise sur le fauteuil dans le salon du manoir des Howard, le regard vide._

_« Madame Walters ne voulait pas vous alarmer trop tôt… », débuta la voix rauque du professeur Snape. « Nous avons effectué des recherches concernant… »_

_« Des recherches? Et ça ne vous tentait pas de nous impliquer ma femme et moi? Il s'agit de notre fille pour l'amour du ciel! », s'écrit Isaak, ses yeux gris fixant le maître des potions avec mépris._

_Vanya tournait autour de l'immense salon, le bruit sourd qu'émettaient ses talons hauts raisonnants dans la tête de la pauvre grand-mère._

_« Vanya, je t'en prie, assied-toi. », supplia Sidalya._

_Vanya se retourna vigoureusement vers sa mère, qui semblait avoir vieilli de 10 ans._

_« Tu m'avais promis que tu t'occuperais bien d'elle! », accusa-t-elle avec colère._

_La vieille femme se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers le couloir sombre qui menait éventuellement à l'entrée de l'énorme demeure._

_« Mère! Revenez ici! », s'écria Vanya alors que le professeur Snape quittait à son tour le salon, sa longue cape voletant derrière lui._

_Il dévalisa les quelques marches et s'avança droit sur Sidalya, lui barrant le chemin._

_« Ce sont ses parents. », raisonna-t-il._

_« Ils n'ont pas voulu d'elle et maintenant ils me blâment pour ce qui lui arrive… »_

_Le professeur Snape resta partial._

_« Mais elle est tout de même leur unique fille. »_

_La vieille femme baissa la tête._

_« Nous sommes ici parce que nous avons besoin de cet objet. C'est notre seul et unique espoir. », ajouta-t-il._

_Des pas se faisaient entendre derrière eux._

_« Elle est ma fille. J'ai le droit de tenter de la retrouver également. », s'éleva la voix de Vanya._

_La grand-mère leva la tête et échangea un regard avec le professeur Snape. Ce dernier lui fit savoir visuellement qu'elle devait accepter._

_Ce qu'elle fit._

**_Chapitre 44 : Jour 108 – Espionne d'une nuit_**

_Samedi le 22 Août 1936_

Lorsqu'Amélia regarda l'heure pour la vingtième fois au moins sur la petite montre gousset en cuivre qu'elle s'était procurée dans un marché aux puces, elle vit qu'il était finalement une heure du matin. Elle jugea alors qu'à cette heure, il était suffisamment sécuritaire de sortir de sa petite chambre afin de commencer ses recherches sur la bague. Uniquement armé d'une chandelle ivoire pour illuminer son chemin, la jeune sorcière enfila son cardigan dans les teintes de bleues puis s'avança dans le long couloir sombre qui menait éventuellement aux escaliers.

Dans le manoir, il faisait noir comme sous terre, seuls les bruits de la nuit brisaient le silence suspicieux qui régnait dans l'immense demeure. Pendant un court instant, elle songea aux jumeaux; ils auraient été fiers d'elle et auraient trouvé cette quête particulièrement intrigante.

Désormais arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune fille se mit à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune chambre sur cet étage. Il y avait de nombreuses pièces dans le manoir, certaines cachées dont Amélia n'avait aucune idée de l'existence, d'autres biens évidentes, mais tout aussi défendues d'y pénétrer, comme le bureau de Mr Van Drosky. Mais la jeune fille était déterminée à enfreindre quelques lois afin d'atteindre la bague, chose qu'elle avait d'ailleurs faite à multiples reprises dans le passé.

L'exploration du manoir en pleine nuit lui rappela ses nombreuses escapades dans le château de Poudlard. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être revenue dans le présent à cet instant précis, bien qu'elle était toujours prisonnière dans le passé.

D'un pas-de-souris, elle s'avança le long du couloir menant à l'entrée. Certes, les grands escaliers en demi-lunes ne menaient pas au bureau du maître, mais plutôt aux chambres des enfants. Néanmoins Amélia savait où trouver d'autres escaliers. Elle poursuivit son chemin et s'arrêta seulement lorsqu'elle fut arrivée devant les grandes portes menant au fumoir, là où les hommes se retrouvaient pour jouer aux cartes, discuter de politique ou simplement boire un coup. Amélia y avait pénétré que très peu de fois, mais avait remarqué qu'il y avait des escaliers en colimaçon dans le coin est de la grande salle. Avec précaution, elle poussa l'une des grandes portes, soulagée à l'idée qu'elle ne grince pas. Elle la referma silencieusement derrière elle et poursuivit son chemin dans la quasi-noirceur. La petite chandelle qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains était son unique source de lumière, mais ne lui permettait que de voir à une trentaine de centimètres d'elle seulement.

Comme prévu, elle trouva les escaliers rapidement et mis un pied sur la première marche avec hésitation. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais visité cette partie du manoir. Elle savait que cet escalier menait certainement à nombreuses pièces mystérieuses, mais elle savait également que son accès était strictement interdit. Elle songea au fait qu'il y avait de fortes possibilités que des sorts de tout genre protègent les lieux, mais la jeune sorcière sans baguette décida tout de même de prendre le risque.

En arrivant au deuxième étage, la jeune fille tenta de discerner ces lieux qui lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. En avançant de quelques pas, le bras tendu vers l'avant, éclairant son passage, Amélia distingua plusieurs fauteuils et maintes étagères contenant nombreux livres poussiéreux et d'étranges récipients de verres refermant nombreuses substances dont la sorcière préférait ignorer.

Elle passa en dessous de ce qui lui semblait être une arche menant à une autre pièce, celle-ci étant beaucoup plus petite; Amélia soupçonnait en réalité qu'il s'agit d'un couloir menant à une autre pièce, mais elle n'aurait pas parié sa vie sur ce fait, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle perçut une lueur de lumière tamisée. Aussitôt, elle s'immobilisa. S'il y avait de la lumière dans cette pièce alors que toutes les autres de la maison étaient éteintes, c'est qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un d'éveiller à l'intérieur.

Avec précaution, elle s'avança dans l'allée et réalisa que la lumière provenait d'une porte mal enclenchée. La curiosité l'emporta et en un instant, elle fut accroupie derrière la porte, observant subtilement ce qu'il se trouvait derrière.

La pièce était immense. Assis à un large pupitre de chêne, Mr Van Droski tenait une plume à la main et semblait écrire quelque chose de particulièrement important si l'on se fiait aux plis formés dans son front dû à la concentration.

Amélia resta clouée au pied de la porte un bon moment, observant à travers la fine fente les alentours avec empressement à la recherche du seul petit objet qui conclurait une partie de sa quête.

Elle la repéra lorsque Mr Van Droski s'étira les bras, révélant ses mains et bien évidemment la bague qu'il portait au doigt. Ce qui suit, par contre, parvint à surprendre grandement la jeune fille alors qu'elle l'observa enlever la bague et l'entreposer dans un petit coffre argenté sur son bureau.

Amélia parvint à sourire, ravie de finalement confirmer où se situait la bague, la nuit. Elle décida tout de même d'attendre davantage, espérant qu'il irait se coucher bientôt. Amélia, heureusement, n'était pas fatiguée pour le moins du monde, l'adrénaline la poussait jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant, Mr Van Droski ne semblait pas quitter son bureau de sitôt. Amélia décida de patienter davantage, plus encouragée à chaque instant.

Tout était si silencieux que la jeune fille arrivait à entendre la pointe de la plume du maître du manoir griffonner sur le parchemin. Ne voulant pas détourner les yeux un seul instant, Amélia ne remarqua pas que la cire brulante de sa chandelle s'apprêtait à couler.

Elle s'en rendit compte seulement trop tard, lorsque la cire s'écoula sur le dos de sa main, ce qui la fit sursautée. Un son subtil sortit de ses lèvres, qu'elle referma aussitôt.

Paniquée, elle osa jeter un dernier regard vers Mr Van Droski à travers la petite fente de la porte. C'est avec frustration qu'elle constata qu'il semblait avoir entendu ce bruit suspicieux brisant le silence de la nuit, toute trace de tension s'étant envolée de son front. Pire encore, elle le vit se lever brusquement.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille souffla sur la chandelle afin d'en éteindre la flamme. Se trouvant désormais dans la noirceur totale, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait point, elle retourna dans la pièce d'avant, là où se trouvait initialement les escaliers, et se faufila entre les quelques meubles, mais n'eut pas le temps d'arriver aux marches que la porte grinça. Aussitôt, la jeune fille se cacha derrière le meuble le plus près, dos à l'arche, n'osant plus respirer.

Elle entendit quelques pas provenant de derrière et remarqua une onde de lumière bleutée. Elle prit rapidement conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique et espéra plus que tout qu'il ne la discerne pas.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, Amélia savait qu'il finirait par la percevoir. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, elle vit qu'il avait la baguette pointer vers les escaliers. Inquiète plus que jamais, des idées confuses ce mirent à tourner dans sa tête, cherchant une seule et unique excuse valable à lui proférer lorsqu'il la trouverait. Mais elle était dans le néant.

La lueur bleutée de la baguette magique du grand sorcier apparut soudainement dans le coin où Amélia s'était cachée.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec ferveur, elle regarda rapidement à sa droite et décida de se faufiler de l'autre côté de l'énorme coffre, subtilement, mais rapidement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait désormais derrière lui, masqué dans le noir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle regarda au loin le bureau du maître Van Droski et songea à courir afin d'aller récupérer sa bague et d'ensuite sauter de la fenêtre du deuxième étage et s'enfuir à tue-tête. Bien sûr, cette idée étant parfaitement absurde, elle annula ce plan suicidaire aussitôt.

À la place, elle demeura parfaitement immobile, observant le sorcier revenir sur ses pas. Amélia se faufila de nouveau de l'autre côté du coffre en suivant les mouvements précisément de son arrière-grand-père afin de ne pas arriver de l'autre côté du coffre trop tôt et se faire prendre sur le fait.

Il sembla que la chance fut avec elle, après tout, puisque Mr Van Droski passa à côté du coffre sans jeter le moindre regard sur Amélia, qui s'y trouvait derrière avec la peur bleue se lisant sur son visage, et retourna dans son bureau en fermant la porte derrière lui, la laissant de nouveau seule.

Ne perdant plus une seule seconde, la jeune fille accourut silencieusement jusqu'aux escaliers et les dévalisa le plus rapidement possible.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa petite chambre, au sous-sol, qu'elle put respirer normalement. Toujours nerveuse, elle se coucha sur le dos dans son lit, fixant le plafond d'un air soulagé. Il lui fallut nombreuses minutes, peut-être même était-ce des heures, avant que la jeune fille réussisse à s'endormir.

Le matin arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de la jeune fille, sa nuit de sommeil ayant été particulièrement court, mais elle parvint à enfiler son uniforme et commencer sa journée de travail qui promettait sans le moindre doute d'être longue et pénible. Heureusement, on était samedi, ce qui signifiait plus précisément qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière journée de travail avant son congé du dimanche.

Durant la matinée, elle s'occupa de faire le ménage dans le salon de thé, ce qui était particulièrement ennuyant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa rude tâche, elle passa le restant de la journée à aider Abbie dans les cuisines. Les Van Droski étaient absents pour la journée, ce qui était positif puisqu'elle était assurée de passer une journée tranquille, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas pu voir Sissi.

Lorsque la fin d'après-midi tira à sa fin, Amélia salua Abbie, retira son uniforme pour enfiler une jupe taupe simple ainsi que ton cardigan qu'elle avait porté la veille, puis sortie par les grandes portes françaises qui menaient à la cour arrière. Elle passa près du grand lac et admira sa splendide vue sur les montagnes un moment, puis reprit le pas vers le côté ouest de la maison.

D'une humeur joviale, elle traversa le champ de pin à l'avant de la majestueuse demeure et se rendit jusqu'à la portière métallique, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsque la jeune fille fut assez près. Retirant le ruban de ses cheveux, elle tenta de les brosser à l'aide de ses doigts puis les laissa tomber jusqu'à sa taille. Alors qu'elle descendait nonchalamment la côte menant à son arrêt de bus, elle perçut son profil dans la vitrine d'une petite boutique et fut ravie du résultat. Malgré le manque de sommeil, elle paraissait en pleine forme, sa réflexion affichant une jeune femme avec une peau claire et hydratée, de grands yeux lumineux ainsi qu'une silhouette fine. Sachant que l'autobus n'arriverait certainement pas avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, elle marcha sans hâte, pour une fois, et sifflota un air de piano qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de jouer depuis bien longtemps.

Arrivant finalement à destination, elle eut à peine le temps de s'installer sur le banc près de l'arrêt qu'une voiture noire s'arrêta devant elle. Elle soupira, baissant la tête.

« Je peux te reconduire chez toi? », s'éleva la voix du grand blond qui était confortablement installé sur le siège de sa voiture.

« Merci, je préfère prendre le bus. », répliqua aussitôt Amélia, sans même le regarder.

« J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. Tu l'as oublié dans ma voiture, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu... »

Amélia releva la tête et croisa pour la première fois le regard de Dimitri. Il était toujours aussi beau, mais elle crut voir une pointe de fatigue dans ses yeux qui étaient plus pâles qu'à l'habitude. Elle ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir, ces derniers temps. Hésitante, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Sur le siège de passager se trouvait son sac, exactement à la même place qu'elle l'avait laissé.

« Je voulais te le rapporter avant, mais je... Je ne savais pas si tu voulais me voir. »

Amélia jeta un autre regard sur lui. Il ne la regardait pas, et semblait particulièrement distant.

« Je te remercie de me le rapporter. », répondit alors Amélia, ignorant son dernier commentaire.

Il passa le sac par la vitrine baissée de la voiture et la jeune sorcière le prit en le remerciant d'un signe de tête.

« J'aimerais beaucoup te reconduire chez toi. », insista-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait de nouveau vers l'arrêt d'autobus.

Elle aurait voulu répliquer qu'elle aimerait beaucoup qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais à la place, pour une raison dont elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre, Amélia se dirigea vers le côté passager de la magnifique voiturette noire, et ouvrit la portière. Toujours dans le silence, elle s'installa sur la banquette et referma la porte alors que le bolide reprenait la route.

Bien entendu, il fut le premier à briser le silence.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, l'observant d'un air curieux. Cherchant ses mots, il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et se frotta les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas très gentlemen de ma part de te laisser au beau milieu de nulle part. » expliqua-t-il avec déshonneur. « Je me déteste de t'avoir fait ça. Je te jure que j'ai vite fait demi-tour et je t'ai cherché partout. Quand je pense que tu aurais pu te blesser, ou pire encore te faire agresser par un... »

Mais Amélia ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

« Non Dimitri, c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû m'acharner sur toi de la sorte, la dernière fois. Je t'ai provoqué, je l'ai cherché. », répliqua-t-elle en l'observant d'un air sincère.

« Ce n'était pas une raison de t'abandonner dans une ruelle alors qu'il faisait sombre dehors. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison d'abandonner une jeune femme sur le bord de la route. Je suis un imbécile. Je m'en excuse. »

« Et moi, je m'excuse de t'avoir jugé aussi durement. », répliqua-t-elle.

« Donc tu me pardonnes? », demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Amélia se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Seulement si toi tu me pardonnes aussi.»

« Hmmm... », réfléchit-il d'un air narquois, laissant un sourire sans dents se dessiner sur ses lèvres rosées alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté.

« Je te pardonne à une seule condition. », conclut-il en la fixant intensément.

Les sourcils d'Amélia s'élevèrent.

« Viens dîner avec moi. », implora-t-il.

La sorcière soupira, mais ne masqua pas son sourire. En guise de réponse, elle lui tendit la main.

« C'est d'accord. », signala-t-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il lui serra la main. Aussitôt, il remit la voiture en marche, conduisant avec aisance.

« Je connais un endroit super! », répliqua-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Amélia laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu as déjà mangé de la nourriture russe? », demanda-t-il en tournant le coin.

« Je ne le crois pas, non… », répliqua-t-elle en l'observant avec curiosité.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai. Sa grand-mère, étant partiellement de nationalité russe, avait à maintes reprises concocté des mets typiquement russes, mais elle ne pouvait pas le révéler à lui. Puisque sa grand-mère était justement une enfant à cet instant même.

Il sourit, mais n'ajouta rien.

La voiture roula une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement ralentir afin de se stationner en face d'un restaurant affichant un magnifique panneau or indiquant _Rasputin._

Ils sortirent du bolide noir et s'avancèrent vers le restaurant. Dimitri ouvrit la porte à la jeune sorcière, qui lui sourit timidement.

Une jeune femme grande et svelte les salua dès leurs entrées. Dimitri la salua en retour dans sa langue maternelle, ce qui illumina l'hôtesse. Aussitôt, elle l'accueillit plus chaleureusement et débuta une conversation dont Amélia n'en comprit pas un mot. Mais ça lui était égal, puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Dimitri parler sa langue natale et elle en était fascinée.

Finalement, l'hôtesse les dirigea vers une petite table dans le coin ouest du restaurant, qui donnait vue sur un joli parc d'érables. Dimitri tira la chaise sur laquelle Amélia s'assit puis s'installa en face d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est très joli, ici. », commenta Amélia en regardant les alentours.

Si l'extérieur du restaurant était magnifique, l'intérieur n'en était pas moins que splendide. Amélia avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une cour impériale russe. Les murs étaient or et les détails des multiples moulures étaient si spectaculaires qu'elle ne savait plus où regarder.

« Ce n'est pas que joli, c'est surtout délicieux. », répliqua Dimitri en se frottant les mains.

À cet instant, leur serveur s'approcha et les salua vivement. Visiblement, l'hôtesse l'avait avisé qu'ils avaient des clients russes dans le restaurant puisqu'il ne prit pas la peine de parler la langue natale de l'Angleterre.

Amélia observa Dimitri avec admiration alors qu'il débutait aisément une conversation avec l'homme. Certainement, le serveur ne savait pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas le Russe puisqu'il se retourna afin de débuter avec enthousiasme une conversation avec la jeune femme. Aussitôt, Dimitri répliqua quelque chose qui fit particulière rire le serveur. Finalement, il déposa les menus sur la table et s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Amélia osa lever les yeux vers Dimitri. Ce dernier l'observait intensément, mais pour une fois, la jeune fille ne détourna pas le regard. Au moment où Amélia s'apprêtait à parler, le serveur réapparut, cette fois avec des verres d'eau. Dimitri détourna le regard un instant afin de remercier le serveur, ce qui permit à Amélia de s'emparer d'un des menus devant elle.

Elle prit une longue gorgée en observant minutieusement la carte de repas. Elle ne connaissait pas le trois quarts, sinon plus, des plats que contenait le menu. Hésitante, elle observa Dimitri qui avait les yeux braqués sur le sien.

« Euh… Dimitri? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle.

« C'est quoi un Babouch... eu... _Babouchkaaaa?_ »

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

« Attends une minute… », répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Il tira sa chaise de l'autre côté de la table et s'installa juste à côté d'Amélia.

« Le Baboushka est un plat de porc cru. Je doute que tu aimes… »

Amélia fit une grimace, ce qui fit rire Dimitri.

« Le Stichna est un plat délicieux, si tu aimes les fruits de mer… », débuta-t-il en pointant le met affiché dans le menu.

« J'adore les fruits de mer! », affirma alors Amélia avec enthousiasme.

« Ah! C'est si beau de voir un jeune couple heureux! Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps! », commenta un vieil homme assis en face d'une dame à une table adjacente, qui hocha la tête en guise d'approbation.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit quoi que ce soit. Dimitri se contenta de lui sourire, comme s'il était secrètement ravi que des étrangers les prissent pour un couple, alors qu'Amélia tentait de masquer son léger malaise.

Alors qu'ils furent chacun leurs choix gastronomiques, Dimitri se réinstalla en face de sa jeune compagne, dégageant un air satisfait. Le serveur fut de retour aussitôt les menus fermés, et prit la commande avec honneur.

Leurs repas arrivèrent beaucoup plus rapidement qu'Amélia l'avait anticipé. Ils eurent droit à une coupe de vin blanc pour accompagner leur somptueux repas.

« Hmmm! C'est délicieux! », répliqua Amélia avec enthousiasme en goutant pour la première fois le Stichna.

Relevant la tête, elle croisa le regard énigmatique de Dimitri et fut aussitôt prise au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça… », questionna Amélia en détournant le regard, gênée.

« Parce que tu me plais. »

« Je… Tu ne connais pratiquement rien de moi… Et moi de toi… », répliqua Amélia.

« Pourquoi détournes-tu le regard? Je te rends nerveuse? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu repousses mes compliments… », questionna-t-il avec amusement.

« Parce que tu es fiancé, Dimitri. », murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Toute trace de sourire s'effaça sur le visage du bel homme blond. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette et prit une bouchée d'un air légèrement honteux. Amélia fit de même, ignorant sa présence du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se sentait idiote de ruiner un si beau moment. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais Dimitri reprit la parole avant.

« Ami alors? »

Amélia releva la tête.

« Quoi? »

« Nous pourrions au moins être des amis? Je veux dire officiellement… », rectifia-t-il.

Amélia lui sourit.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien. »

Puis, elle étira son bras au-dessus de la table. Dimitri sourit en lui donnant pour la deuxième fois dans la journée une poigne de main.

« Bon alors… Pour célébrer notre nouvelle amitié, faisons un jeu de connaissance. »

Amélia hésita, mais la curiosité s'empara d'elle.

« Par où commencer hmmm… Nom complet; Dimitri Kiev Ivan Kodrov, né le 14 novembre 1911 dans une petite ville à Moscou, Russie. Mon père est mort il y a 12 ans et ma mère s'est remariée avec un artiste. J'ai quatre sœurs et un frère. J'ai étudié à Военная магия Москве_,_ qui est connut comme étant la meilleure Institut Militaire Magique de Moscou, en armurerie et sorts critiques. J'ai également suivi une formation en combat et anti sorts. Ma saison préférée est l'hiver, j'aime le vert, mon plat favori est la toshka, je n'ai jamais eu d'animal de compagnie, à part mon vieux hibou têtu, mais j'ai toujours été fasciné par les faucons… J'aime le rugby, curieusement j'aime danser, j'aime les livres de Lockwoodsver. Je n'aime pas dormir, je… »

« Tu n'aimes pas _dormir?_ », questionna alors Amélia avec étonnement.

Dimitri éclata de rire.

« De tout ce que je t'ai dit c'est ça que tu retiens? », répliqua-t-il avec humour.

« Je… C'est juste que c'est étrange… »

« Ouais… Je ne sais pas trop… Pendant un instant, on ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'on les ouvre, sept ou huit heures se sont écoulées… C'est en quelque sorte perdre de son temps. », expliqua Dimitri avec sérieux.

Amélia n'avait jamais perçu le sommeil de cette façon, certainement parce qu'elle adorait dormir, mais elle dut avouer qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort dans son affirmation.

« Ton tour maintenant! », répliqua-t-il en se frottant les mains avec satisfaction.

Amélia leva les yeux au ciel, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce qu'elle affichait à l'extérieur était totalement différent de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle lui révèlerait.

« Nom complet; Amélia Kay Howard Walters… Je suis née le 1er décembre 19… »

Elle s'interrompit, ses yeux fixant les sourcils arqués de Dimitri, qui attendait la suite avec intérêt en siphonnant son verre d'eau. Puis elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Quel âge crois-tu que j'ai? », questionna-t-elle soudainement afin de gagner du temps pour calculer mentalement la fausse année de sa naissance.

Le sorcier l'observa silencieusement. Pendant un moment, elle vit dans ses yeux la panique.

« T'inquiètes, je suis bel et bien majeure… », assura Amélia. « Je suis née le 1er décembre 1918, dans le comté de Doucet, en Angleterre. Je… J'ai vécu avec Azena depuis que je suis ici. J'ai étudié à Pou… »

Elle hésita une seconde.

« Dans une petite institution pour jeunes filles… », reprit-elle avec maladresse. « J'y ai appris le piano et la peinture. J'aime le rouge, ma saison favorite est l'automne, j'adore la crème glacée à la vanille. Contrairement à toi, j'aime dormir, c'est selon moi une façon de régénérer son corps et de reposer son esprit. J'aime nager, j'adore lire, j'ai déjà eu un loup comme animal de compagnie… »

« Un loup? »

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je n'ai pas terminé encore! », taquina-t-elle. « Je n'aime pas les carottes cuites et je déteste le fait que je suis une Crackmol. »

Dimitri redevint sérieux.

« Tu as déjà essayé avec une baguette? »

Amélia hésita.

« Oui, bien sûr voyons… »

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bonne pour toi et… »

« Dimitri. Je t'en prie. », répliqua Amélia avec désarroi.

« C'est vrai! Il y a des milliers de baguettes! », insista-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes ainsi? », questionna alors suspicieusement Amélia.

L'observant sérieusement, il répondit:

« Comment as-tu parlé au serpent, à la barrière? »

Cette dernière afficha un air surpris.

« Je te l'ai dit… Je n'ai pas réellement… »

« Amélia, je t'ai entendue… Je t'ai _vue! _», répliqua-t-il avec certitude. « Tu as parlé à ce serpent, il y a quelque chose de magique en toi! »

« Je ne connais que deux mots, d'accord! Rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans! Je pourrais te les apprendre, il faudrait que tu pratiques, mais une fois que tu sais ses deux foutus mots… », elle s'interrompit en fermant les yeux.

« Amélia… », commença-t-il en déposant sa main sur celle de la sorcière. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi la vérité. Je ne te poserai pas de question à savoir pourquoi tu mens ou quoi que ce soit… Je ne révèlerai jamais à personne ton secret. Je veux simplement que tu sois sincère avec moi… »

Amélia inspira longuement.

« D'accord, tu gagnes. Je ne suis pas une Crackmol. »

Dimitri recula la tête.

« Mais tu n'as pas de baguette? »

« Malheureusement, non. »

« As-tu déjà étudié dans une école de… »

« Dimitri, tu m'avais promis de ne pas me poser d'autres questions… »

Il baissa la tête.

« Désolé, tu as raison. »

Puis, il la releva et croisa son regard.

« Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi. Je saurai garder ton secret précieusement. Après tout, les amis, ça sert à ça. », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Elle avait confiance en Dimitri et se sentait étrangement bien maintenant qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité. Du moins, une petite partie de la vérité.

La fin du repas se déroula merveilleusement bien. Ils avaient pu discuter de tellement de sujets, Amélia était ravie d'enfin connaitre plus de choses au sujet de Dimitri. Durant toute la soirée, elle n'avait même pas songé une seule fois à la bague d'onyx.

Alors que le serveur apportait la facture, Dimitri s'empara de l'addition et ils sortirent finalement à l'extérieur. L'air frais de la fin d'été ne fit qu'embellir sa soirée. À cet instant précis, Amélia était heureuse. Parfaitement heureuse.

Alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture de Dimitri, Amélia eut soudainement cette envie de révéler davantage de ses secrets.

« Poudlard. »

« Pardon? », questionna Dimitri d'un air confus.

« J'ai étudié à l'école de sorcellerie à Poudlard, en Écosse. »

« Oh… »

Ils restèrent en silence un bon moment. Seulement le vrombissement de la voiture se faisait entendre.

« Tu sais… Je pourrais te procurer une baguette, si tu le voulais… »

Amélia releva la tête.

« Quoi? »

« Une baguette… Nous pourrions aller ensemble te procurer une baguette magique… Je ne connais pas les endroits où ils en vendent, ici… Mais je pourrais me renseigner… »

« Ollivanders. »

« Ollivanders? », répéta-t-il d'un air songeur.

« C'est sur le chemin de traverse. »

« Parfait! Allons s'y! »

« Je… Je ne peux pas… »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je… Je ne… Je ne peux pas avoir une baguette sur moi… J'ai révélé au Van Droski que j'étais une Crackmol… »

« Et alors? »

« S'ils me surprennent avec… Ils vont savoir que j'ai menti… Ils vont me faire boire du véritasérum et je serai foutue… »

« Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à la cacher… »

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop… », répliqua Amélia, hésitante.

« Je t'ai dit que j'ai étudié les sorts… Je pourrais facilement dissimuler ta baguette… »

Amélia soupira.

« Peut-être un jour… Mais pas maintenant. », répliqua-t-elle.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout, mise à part retourner chez elle dans le futur, c'était se procurer une baguette magique. Mais elle avait terriblement peur qu'on la surprenne. Après tout, elle ne travaillait pas pour une simple famille Moldue, elle travaillait pour les Van Droski, une grande famille de sorciers doués. Elle n'était pas encore prête à prendre ce risque._ Pas encore._

**_.oOoOo._**

**_BACK FROM THE DEAD! ******_**

**_Ça faisait siiiii longtemps que je n'avais pas mis en ligne un chapitre! Je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendaient avec impatience la suite._**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout! _**

**_Pour débuter, un groooooooooos merci pour vos reviews c'est trop cool! Je suis consciente que beaucoup d'entre vous ont peut-être un peu oublié l'histoire et qu'il peut être étrange de reprendre la lecture en plein milieu d'un nouveau chapitre après autant de temps, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé et que vous serez curieux et curieuse de lire la suite. Oh – Parce que la suite, ça promet ^_^_**

**_Oh! En passant… J'ai déjà mangé du Toshka. C'était épouvantable hahaha ne commander jamais ça! En gros, pour certaines de mes chères lectrices françaises, je pourrais comparer ce plat avec une portion triple de boudin. _**

**_À bientôôôôôôôôôt!_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
